Vẹt A Quỳ và quạ A Độ - Nam Qua Giáp Tâm
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Hoan hỉ oan gia duyên trời tác hợp


《 anh vũ A Quỳ cùng độ nha A Độ 》 tác giả: Nam Qua Giáp Tâm

Hoàn ~ 86c

Văn án:

A Quỳ là một cái phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, làm suối nước nóng khách sạn trước sân khấu chiêu đãi điểu, một ngày nào đó nó nhặt hồi một con mắt đều còn không có mở ra tiểu độ nha.

A Quỳ: nuôi nuôi liền đem chính mình cũng tống xuất đi. . .

A Độ: Quỳ, tốt nhất ~~~

Đây là miêu bên kia một đôi, hoa hướng dương anh vũ Quỳ thúc cùng độ nha A Độ câu chuyện.

Không xem qua kia một quyển cũng không việc gì, một mình câu chuyện, Li Hoa cùng Đại Hắc miêu có lẽ sẽ đi ra lộ cái mặt, hữu tình khách mời một chút.

Đây là dị thứ nguyên câu chuyện, coi như là nhìn anime, ngẫu có mỗ ta không hợp lý địa phương phương thỉnh đại gia nhiều đảm đương, mỉm cười mà qua liền hảo.

Nội dung nhãn: hoan hỉ oan gia ông trời tác hợp

Tìm tòi mấu chốt tự: nhân vật chính: A Quỳ, A Độ ┃ phối hợp diễn: suối nước nóng khách sạn lão bản một nhà ┃ cái khác: anh vũ, độ nha,

Tác phẩm giản bình:

vip cường đẩy huy hiệu

Sinh hoạt tại Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng nhiều thế hệ kinh doanh suối nước nóng khách sạn Hayakawa một nhà, trong nhà nuôi một cái tên là Quỳ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ. Này chỉ anh vũ thông minh, thông minh, chọc người yêu thích, là trên núi gần xa nổi tiếng động vật minh tinh, cũng là Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn trung một vị thập phần đặc biệt trước sân khấu tiếp đãi. Vài thập niên đến Hayakawa gia đều lặp lại bình thản lại ấm áp gia đình sinh hoạt, thẳng đến một cái mưa sa gió giật ban đêm qua đi, ra ngoài du ngoạn Quỳ mang về một con mắt đều còn không có mở tiểu độ nha, liên tiếp nhượng người không biết nên khóc hay cười câu chuyện liền như vậy triển khai . Bài này câu chuyện hài hước khôi hài, lấy hai chỉ điểu tại nhân loại cùng động vật thế giới trung sinh hoạt làm cơ sở, viết ra người cùng động vật nhóm như thế nào tại giống nhau không gian cùng thổ địa thượng, không xâm phạm lẫn nhau, hỗ không thương tổn, cùng có lợi hỗ dịch, giúp đỡ cho nhau sinh hoạt cảnh tượng. Tác giả lấy giản dị hành văn, khắc họa ra cá tính tiên minh nhân vật, cùng hoạt bát đáng yêu động vật, hai người tại cộng đồng tự nhiên hoàn cảnh trung, hài hòa chung sống, cộng đồng hưởng thụ tốt đẹp hoàn cảnh cùng sinh hoạt tốt đẹp hình ảnh.

Đệ 1 chương Hayakawa một nhà

Sáng sớm ngày mới tờ mờ sáng, một tia nhợt nhạt ánh bình minh đón sơ thăng thái dương, hồng trù nâng bảo thạch giống nhau nhảy lên không trung.

Thản nhiên ánh sáng càng ngày càng mạnh, xuyên thấu qua tầng mây chiếu xạ hướng bốn phương tám hướng, hôn ám lầu các một góc, lùn mộc điểu cái giá thượng điểu oa một bên, cũng dần dần lây dính vào triều dương cam hồng sắc quang mang.

Giá gỗ tử thượng điểu oa trong, một cái một thân bạch vũ đỉnh đầu mão vàng đại điểu, giơ ám màu xám điểu trảo ngủ ở trong đó.

Có biệt với mặt khác chim chóc nằm úp sấp nằm với oa trung tư thế ngủ, này chỉ chim chóc ngủ cùng xác thực kỳ quái, đúng là giống như nhân loại nhất dạng nằm ngửa tại điểu oa bên trong, ngực bụng móng vuốt đều hướng về phía trước, móng vuốt cùng cổ trước ngực bụng bộ thượng còn tự khuông tự dạng cái một cái thiển màu cam Tiểu Phương khăn.

Này chi ngủ cùng quái mô quái dạng đại điểu là một cái lớn phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, biệt chim chóc làm như vậy có lẽ còn sẽ nhượng người cảm giác kỳ quái, nhưng là đặt ở loại này điểu trên người, thì phải là thấy nhưng không thể trách .

Phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ loại này điểu là nổi danh trường thọ, đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ càng là như thế.

Không quản là chi kia á loại, này thọ mệnh ít nhất cũng phải có lục, bảy mươi tuổi, sống quá tám mươi đều không tại số ít.

Đây là dã ngoại quan trắc thời điểm lấy được số liệu, gia dưỡng nếu là chiếu cố hảo, nói không được có thể dưỡng xuất một cái lão thọ tinh.

Bởi vì ngoại hình xinh đẹp thọ mệnh lại trường, thông minh lại giỏi về học vẹt từ từ đặc điểm, loại này chim chóc tại sủng vật thị trường đặc biệt đã bị hoan nghênh, là một loại một cái là có thể dưỡng đời trước, nói không chừng còn có thể truyền cho tiếp theo đại sủng vật.

Dưỡng một lúc sau, sủng vật tự nhiên liền sẽ bắt đầu bắt chước chủ nhân gia sinh hoạt thói quen, bởi thế nuôi này đó trường thọ điểu gia đình, liền thường thường sẽ xuất hiện một ít nhượng người hoặc là cảm giác mới lạ hoặc là hiểu ý mỉm cười sự tình.

Nhô lên cao thái dương càng lên càng cao, nguyên bản chiếu vào điểu oa thượng cam hồng quang mang, chẳng những nhan sắc càng ngày càng thiển càng ngày càng lượng, vị trí cũng càng ngày càng sâu, cuối cùng trực tiếp lướt qua điểu sào chiếu vào điểu oa bên trong.

Bị ánh nắng hoảng tỉnh A Quỳ đạp đạp chính mình điểu trảo, nguyên bản an ổn cái ở trên người Tiểu Phương khăn bị mang thất xoay bát oai.

Tả hữu lung lay vài cái đầu, xác định bất luận như thế nào đều hoảng không khai kia chiếu vào trên đầu dương quang, A Quỳ nhiều năm lại giường kinh nghiệm nói cho nó, thời gian không sai biệt lắm , tại lại đi xuống nó liền muốn bỏ qua hôm nay sáng sớm gọi toàn gia nhân rời giường cơ hội .

Rất thân thể hướng bên cạnh một đảo, ở bên thân thể tại oa bên trong đẩy vài cái, các đốt ngón tay gấp khúc thân thể hướng về phía trước ngưỡng, đỉnh hơi có vẻ hỗn độn điểu quan, run rẩy trên người bạch vũ, A Quỳ nhảy đến đằng chế điểu sào bên cạnh, điều chỉnh góc độ giương cánh bay lên.

Tiểu lầu các độ cao thực lùn, đồ vật đôi cũng có chút tạp, nhưng là này không làm khó được A Quỳ, ở bên cạnh trụ ba mươi mấy năm, mặc dù là nhắm mắt lại nó đều có thể thành công tìm được nói ra phi đi ra bên ngoài.

Từ lầu các bên này cố ý vi nó dự lưu cửa sổ bay ra đến, A Quỳ thật sâu hút một hơi đầu xuân hồi hương mát lạnh không khí, huy cánh vây quanh Hayakawa gia thuê ốc phi vài vòng sau, thu liễm cánh rơi xuống kia đống tiểu ba tầng cửa lớn.

Mại nó ám màu xám đối chỉ hai cái tiểu lùn chân, từng bước một dịch đến trước cửa.

Từ lầu các bay ra đến tái từ đại môn đi vào, thoạt nhìn thực mạc danh kỳ diệu một loại thao tác cũng là này chỉ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ mỗi ngày buổi sáng đều phải làm một lần sự tình, không vì cái gì khác liền vi sáng sớm có thể triển giương cánh bàng.

Dùng đầu đem cung trong nhà sủng vật ra vào cửa nhỏ đỉnh khai, A Quỳ chui đi vào, vào nhà sau đó chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là lần nữa cất cánh, xoay quanh tại phòng trung, hít sâu chứng tràn khí ngực hầu cộng minh, dùng phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ đặc biệt có lớn giọng khàn khàn hô: "Buổi sáng tốt lành ~, rời giường ~. Buổi sáng tốt lành ~, rời giường ~."

A Quỳ tiếng kêu cũng không khá lắm nghe, ti ti nha nha giống như nhân sinh nuốt một hơi cao lương mặt sau, trát cổ họng ách lên tiếng nói nhất dạng.

Nhưng phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ chính là như vậy, chúng nó đặc điểm chính là trường thọ, thông minh, lớn giọng cùng ách cổ họng.

Cùng với này đặc biệt đồng hồ báo thức, nguyên bản yên tĩnh an ninh Hayakawa gia lập tức xôn xao đứng lên, lầu hai tối phía bên phải gian phòng, một người tuổi còn trẻ nam hài tử cách cửa phòng quát: "A Quỳ, lại là ngươi."

Bạn rống lên một tiếng, cửa phòng phịch một tiếng bị người từ bên trong kéo khai, một vị đỉnh con nhím đầu, dáng người cao gầy làn da lược hắc nhưng là người lại tinh tráng suất khí thiếu niên thở phì phì từ trong phòng đi ra.

Nghe được có người đối chính mình nói chuyện, A Quỳ liền điều chỉnh góc độ bay đến lầu hai, một bên tại vị thiếu niên kia đỉnh đầu xoay quanh một bên kéo cổ họng hồi đáp: "Gọi Quỳ ca ca, không có lễ phép, Quỳ so ngươi đại ~."

A Quỳ những lời này nói một chút không sai, nó đi vào Hayakawa gia ba mươi mốt năm, tuy rằng lúc ấy này đây sủng vật thân phận bị đưa đến chủ nhân bên người làm chơi bạn , nhưng là ba mươi năm đi qua, nó sớm đã thành vì cái này hiền lành đại gia đình trung một viên, đứng ở địa hạ cái này xú tiểu tử vẫn là nó nhìn sinh ra cùng lớn lên .

Hayakawa Douji nghe vậy phiền táo dùng tay tại đầu của mình đỉnh lung tung lỗ vài cái, đem hắn kia đầu đầy không phục quản giáo, mỗi ngày buổi sáng đều phải đứng dậy tạo phản tóc ngắn đè cho bằng một ít.

Nhưng mà động tác này vừa mới làm xong, phi ở trên trời đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ liền nhìn chuẩn cơ hội, thu sí tùng bả vai một cái lao xuống, lạc mục tiêu đúng là thiếu niên vừa mới lỗ hảo đỉnh đầu.

Đột cảm trên đỉnh đầu có tiếng vang, thụ quá nghiêm khắc cách kiếm đạo huấn luyện Hayakawa Douji theo bản năng chính là một cái đón đỡ động tác.

Đáng tiếc phi tại hắn đỉnh đầu phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ đối hắn thật sự là quá mức hiểu biết, tiểu tử này từ luyện kiếm ngày đó bắt đầu, nó cơ hồ là mỗi ngày liền đều tại đình viện kia khối cây anh đào trên cây nhìn hắn luyện tập.

Từ sơ học được quán quân, A Quỳ chứng kiến Douji tiểu tử này tại kiếm đạo thượng trưởng thành, đối với thường thường liền muốn cãi nhau ầm ĩ hai người bọn họ đến nói, lẫn nhau sẽ có nhiều chiêu số, tiếp theo chiêu lại sẽ như thế nào ứng đối, kia đều là trong lòng hiểu rõ.

Phi ở trên trời quấy rầy thiếu niên mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ rốt cục nhìn chuẩn đối phương một cái trục bánh xe biến tốc, thành công dừng ở thiếu niên đỉnh đầu.

Trên đầu đột nhiên trầm xuống, Hayakawa Douji bất đắc dĩ nhẹ nhàng lắc lư vài cái đầu, rốt cuộc là luyến tiếc đem điểu vứt ra đi, cuối cùng chỉ có thể tức giận nhỏ giọng đối đầu thượng anh vũ nói xong: "Ngươi nhất định là thành tinh ."

Lời như thế thiếu niên cơ hồ luôn luôn liền sẽ nói thượng một lần, hơn nữa không chỉ là hắn, phàm là gặp qua A Quỳ này chỉ anh vũ làm việc diễn xuất người đều sẽ nhịn không được có loại này hoài nghi.

Nguyên nhân không do hắn, thật sự là bởi vì này chỉ phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ nó quá thông minh.

Có thể nói sẽ bán manh này đều không tính cái gì, sẽ công tác sẽ tự hỏi thậm chí sẽ phán đoán một việc đúng sai, lấy một con chim mà nói liền phi thường ngạc nhiên .

Đã từng có ở trọ loài chim học giả bởi vì tò mò chuyên môn vi A Quỳ làm quá kiểm tra đo lường, cuối cùng cho ra kết luận là này chỉ phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, ít nhất có bát, cửu tuổi nhân loại nhi đồng chỉ số thông minh.

Này chính là cái phi thường bảo thủ phỏng chừng, bởi vì này biên điều kiện đơn giản cho nên cho ra kết luận cũng tất nhiên không thể khẳng định.

Vị kia chuyên gia sau lại từng có quá đem A Quỳ mang về sở nghiên cứu bên kia làm càng kỹ càng tỉ mỉ chỉ số thông minh trắc định ý tưởng, bất quá bị Hayakawa gia cấp cự tuyệt .

Đối với bọn hắn đến nói, A Quỳ không chỉ là sủng vật càng là gia nhân, nó có bao nhiêu thông minh, nó vì cái gì sẽ như vậy thông minh, việc này đối với Hayakawa một nhà một chút đều không trọng yếu, quan trọng là A Quỳ hiện tại tái nhà bọn họ quá thực hảo, cái này đủ.

Đứng ở thiếu niên trên đỉnh đầu bạch vũ anh vũ cùng đối phương đồng thời xuống lầu, dưới lầu ngày thức bên cạnh bàn ăn, một vị xuyên thiển màu xám cũ thức cùng phục tiểu lão đầu chính đoan đoan chính chính ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn ăn nhìn sáng nay báo chí.

Lão giả thoạt nhìn sáu mươi xuất đầu bộ dáng, thân hình không cao làn da thiên hắc nhân cũng thiên gầy, nhưng nhìn đứng lên cũng rất có uy nghiêm.

Tại lão giả chân bên cạnh một tả một hữu các nằm úp sấp hai chỉ lông xù gia hỏa, một cái là thân thể tuy rằng nằm úp sấp nằm tại tháp tháp mễ thượng, đầu lại cố gắng giơ lên, lực chú ý thời khắc đều tại chủ nhân trên người sài khuyển tiểu sài, mặt khác một cái lại là bàn thân thể đoàn tại đệm thượng, viên đầu mặt tròn viên thân thể điền viên miêu A Phúc.

Tiểu sài là một cái thuần chủng ngày bản sài khuyển, nó có sài khuyển điển hình bên ngoài, tam giác nhĩ điếu hơi mắt màu đen môi cùng mũi, còn có kia thân bóng loáng tỏa sáng đại áo choàng nhất dạng đem hắn từ đầu bọc đến vĩ, chỉ chừa xuất ngực bụng xích hồng sắc bối mao.

Này điều tiểu sài khuyển năm nay mới ba tuổi, hai năm bán trước bị Hayakawa Seiichi mang về gia, là hắn đưa cho phụ thân lễ vật.

Lúc ấy vừa mới quyết định về hưu Hayakawa lão tiên sinh thập phần không thích ứng về hưu sau đó không có việc gì sinh hoạt, đại nhi tử Seiichi tại lấy được lão tiên sinh sau khi đồng ý liền mang về này điều phẩm cùng xuất chúng sài khuyển, hy vọng nó có thể cấp phụ thân giải buồn.

Tiểu sài đã đến cấp Hayakawa gia bằng thêm rất nhiều khoái hoạt, mà chính nó giống như cũng biết chính mình là vì cái gì mới có thể đi vào Hayakawa gia, trừ bỏ đối trong nhà mọi người thập phần thân mật thân cùng ngoại, đối Hayakawa lão tiên sinh càng là trung thành và tận tâm.

Đỉnh anh vũ Hayakawa Douji chuẩn bị đến toilet đi, đi ngang qua nhà ăn thời điểm hướng phụ thân hỏi thăm: "Sớm an phụ thân."

Đang xem báo chí Hayakawa lão tiên sinh nghe vậy nghiêng đầu nhìn chính mình tiểu nhi tử liếc mắt một cái trả lời: "Sớm."

Xuyên qua nhà ăn trước cửa hành lang, vừa đến toilet cửa nhà, không đợi Hayakawa Douji đẩy cửa, cửa phòng rửa tay liền từ bên trong trước bị người cấp mở ra.

Từ bên trong cửa đi ra chính là một vị thành niên nam tử, dáng người lớp giữa ngũ quan đoan chính, từ bên ngoài thượng nhìn cùng ngoài cửa cái tử cao cao dáng người tinh tráng thiếu niên cư nhiên có tứ năm phần giống nhau.

"Buổi sáng tốt lành, đại ca."

Nhìn thấy từ bên trong đi ra người, Hayakawa Douji hỏi han nói như vậy.

"Sớm an, Douji. Di, A Quỳ ngươi tiểu tâm một ít."

Không đợi đến Hayakawa Seiichi nói cho hết lời, nguyên bản dừng ở Douji đỉnh đầu đứng an an ổn ổn phượng đầu anh vũ đột nhiên bay lên, một bên hưng phấn khàn khàn khẽ gọi, một bên hướng về nó chủ nhân bên kia bay đi.

Hayakawa Seiichi thấy thế lập tức nâng lên cánh tay phải, khuỷu tay gấp khúc thành góc vuông, làm ra một cái cái giá bộ dáng, kia chỉ bay qua tới phượng đầu anh vũ, lại là thuần thục rơi xuống hắn phía bên phải cẳng tay thượng, sau đó rung đùi đắc ý một bước một dịch từ nơi nào theo cánh tay hướng về phía trước đi, nhảy đến trên vai liền ninh thân thể dùng đầu đi cọ Hayakawa Seiichi hai má, cọ đầu quan đều loạn cũng không để ý chút nào.

Màu xám đối chỉ tiểu tâm chộp vào chủ nhân trên vai, anh vũ một bên cọ một bên điềm điềm nói: "Seiichi sớm an ~, chủ nhân, good moming. ~ "

Làm một cái tại khách sạn đại đường làm hai mươi mấy năm trước thai tiếp đãi phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, A Quỳ là kiến thức rộng rãi .

Trừ bỏ bản thổ dùng từ ở ngoài, đối chính mình yêu cầu rất cao phượng đầu anh vũ còn tự học rất nhiều những quốc gia khác ngôn ngữ.

Tuy rằng đại bộ phận đều là một ít ngươi hảo, sớm an, chúc mừng phát tài linh tinh đơn giản dùng từ hoặc là Cát Tường nói, nhưng điều này cũng đầy đủ nó kiêu ngạo .

Phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ thật dài, nhu trung mang ngạnh mào tại hái má của mình còn có cổ gian không ngừng ma xát, Hayakawa Seiichi dương nhịn không được cười khẽ vài tiếng, dùng tay trấn an sờ sờ anh vũ đầu bối, Seiichi giá chính mình này chỉ từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên, mang cánh bạn tốt đồng thời về tới nhà ăn.

Lúc này nhà ăn trong lại nhiều ra một vị tuổi trẻ phụ nhân, nàng ước chừng ba mươi xuất đầu bộ dáng, diện mạo không phải cái loại này liếc mắt một cái sẽ nhượng người kinh diễm đại mỹ nữ, lại thắng tại làn da trắng nõn khí chất dịu dàng, là vị càng xem càng thoải mái khí chất mỹ nhân.

Lúc này đây điểu phản ứng so người khoái, đứng ở Hayakawa Seiichi trên vai A Quỳ nhìn thấy vị kia nữ sĩ sau lập tức nói: "Chihiro phu nhân, buổi sáng tốt lành ~."

Đang tại thu thập bàn ăn Hayakawa Chihiro nghe vậy cười trả lời: "Sớm nha, A Quỳ."

Nói xong câu này nàng liền ló đầu ra hướng về phòng bếp bên kia hỏi: "Mẹ, ta đi giúp ngài làm sớm một chút."

Lời của nàng vừa mới hỏi xong, bưng bàn ăn phụ nhân liền đẩy ra cửa phòng bếp, tiếu a a nói: "Không cần, sớm một chút cũng đã làm tốt, ngươi đi gọi Miyuki rời giường."

Hayakawa Chihiro nghe vậy nhìn thoáng qua trượng phu, thấy trượng phu ý bảo hắn đi gọi nữ nhi, chính mình thì đi qua đi giúp đỡ bà bà đoan chén đĩa .

Thấy chủ nhân phải làm sự, đại phượng đầu anh vũ rất có ánh mắt không có gì đáng ngại, bay lên rơi xuống bên cạnh điểu cái giá thượng đồng thời còn không có quên dùng nó đặc biệt có lớn giọng nói rằng: "Keiko phu nhân buổi sáng tốt lành, vất vả ngài ~."

Vị này vẻ mặt hiền lành phụ nhân là Hayakawa gia đương gia phu nhân, toàn bộ Hayakawa gia nàng là duy nhất một vị mỗi ngày đều sẽ tỉnh so A Quỳ sớm người.

Vài thập niên như một ngày, nàng cẩn thận chiếu cố trong nhà mỗi người, mỗi một điều sinh mệnh một ngày tam cơm lớn nhỏ công việc, cho dù là con dâu vào cửa sau nàng cũng vẫn là kiên trì chính mình đến làm việc này, đem con dâu trở thành nữ nhi đau sủng .

Lấy Hayakawa gia thu vào đến nói, nàng kỳ thật hoàn toàn có thể quá nhà giàu thái thái sinh hoạt không cần mỗi ngày như thế làm lụng vất vả , nhưng là vị này phu nhân không nguyện ý, đối với nàng mà nói chiếu cố hảo một nhà già trẻ, là trong đời của nàng chuyện trọng yếu nhất, như thế nào có thể phó thác cho người khác?

Đương bữa sáng bãi cất kỹ thời điểm, Chihiro phu nhân dẫn một vị ngũ, sáu tuổi tiểu cô nương vào nhà ăn.

Bị đánh phẫn xinh xinh đẹp đẹp, thoạt nhìn phi thường Kawai tiểu cô nương rất có lễ phép hướng về trong nhà trưởng bối hỏi sớm an, sau đó vui vẻ chạy đến điểu cái giá bên kia chuẩn bị ôm điểu.

A Quỳ cùng tiểu cô nương Miyuki hiển nhiên phi thường quen thuộc, vừa nhìn thấy đối phương bày ra tới động tác, hoa hướng dương anh vũ lập tức triển khai cánh, thật cẩn thận chậm rãi rơi xuống tiểu cô nương mở ra ôm ấp trung.

Sơ oa oa đầu tiểu nha đầu ôm cơ hồ có nàng một phần ba thân cao Đại Bạch anh vũ, hưng phấn nghĩ về chân nói rằng: "A Quỳ, có hay không tưởng ta?"

Bị đặt ở Miyuki thịt vù vù tiểu trên bụng, hoa hướng dương rất có trưởng bối phong độ tùy ý tiểu cô nương đối với nó tùy ý 'Chà đạp' .

Chẳng qua nghe được tiểu cô nương đối chính mình xưng hô sau, hoa hướng dương anh vũ dùng nó ám màu xám cong câu trạng điểu uế nhẹ nhàng điêu một chút tiểu cô nương tóc nói rằng: "Gọi Quỳ uncle~, đến, cùng điểu đồng thời đọc, uncle~~, Quỳ thúc ~."

Đối với đã ba mươi hai tuổi bán A Quỳ đến nói, bất luận là tại động vật giới vẫn là tại nhân loại tiểu bằng hữu nhóm bên này, nó đã là không hề tranh luận thúc tự đời.

Về phần vì cái gì cùng với tiểu cô nương nói tiếng Anh, đến không là nó tưởng muốn tú cái gì, thuần túy là bởi vì Miyuki sở tại vườn trẻ năm nay mới mở tiếng Anh khóa, vi phối hợp tiểu chủ nhân học tập, phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ mới phải làm như vậy .

Phối hợp chủ nhân học tập tiếng Anh, này đối biệt điểu đến nói có chút bất khả tư nghị sự tình tại A Quỳ bên này căn bản là không tính cái gì.

Dù sao từ hắn chủ nhân bên kia tính khởi, đến Douji tại đến Miyuki tiểu chủ nhân, A Quỳ đều là đảm nhiệm trong nhà bồi đọc nhiệm vụ .

Ba mươi mấy năm mưa dầm thấm đất dưới, tại ngốc điểu đều có thể máy móc tính nhớ kỹ một ít đồ vật, huống chi là điểu trung thiên tài nó.

Điểm tâm qua đi Hayakawa một nhà từng người bắt đầu bọn họ một ngày sinh hoạt, đã về hưu một nhà chi trường Hayakawa gia gia thải guốc gỗ đẩy ra cửa phòng, chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài chuyển một chuyển, tiêu hóa một chút thực vật thuận tiện đi cùng lão bằng hữu Fukuda tiên sinh đi hạ hạ cờ vây.

Tại phía sau hắn sài khuyển tiểu sài lấy một bước khoảng cách, hộc đầu lưỡi không nhanh không chậm đích xác đi theo phía sau hắn, quyển khúc cái đuôi cuốn trứng nhất dạng đoàn tại trên lưng, lay động lay động thoạt nhìn tâm tình phi thường tốt.

Hayakawa Seiichi mặc vào khách sạn thống nhất công tác trang, bước đi hướng suối nước nóng khách sạn phương hướng, nhà bọn họ lão phòng ở tuy rằng cùng suối nước nóng khách sạn kiến tại cùng phiến thổ địa thượng, nhưng là trước sau vẫn là có một khoảng cách.

Thượng sơn lộ thực tốn thời gian gian, Hayakawa Seiichi hôm nay xuất môn có chút vãn, vi không muộn đến hắn đành phải bước nhanh đi.

Tại đỉnh đầu của hắn thượng, phi một cái đồng dạng muốn đi suối nước nóng khách sạn đi làm hoa hướng dương anh vũ, A Quỳ nó cao thấp tại chủ nhân đỉnh đầu xoay quanh, linh hoạt khống chế thân thể, thời khắc chú ý chính mình cùng chủ nhân khoảng cách.

Ngoài cửa lớn xuyên giáo phục bối túi sách Hayakawa Douji chính đỡ vùng núi xe một đường ra khỏi nhà, đi vào đường cái thượng xoay người sải bước vùng núi xe một đường hướng dưới chân núi trường học kỵ đi.

Hắn sau khi đi ăn mặc hảo Hayakawa Chihiro dắt đồng dạng bối túi sách đội Tiểu Hoàng mạo nữ nhi xuất môn, nàng muốn đem nữ nhi đưa lên vườn trẻ oa oa xe sau lại đi chính mình đơn vị đi làm.

Tại mọi người trong nhà lục tục đều sau khi rời khỏi, thu thập xong trù dư Hayakawa nãi nãi từ phòng bếp trung đi ra.

Nàng cùng thường ngày nhất dạng, đem trong nhà đều quét sạch sẽ sau, bưng ấm trà cùng trà bánh đi tới lầu hai cảnh quan thai bên này.

Nơi này là một xuất tiểu nhà kính, mộc chất vách tường cùng sàn nhà ấm áp lại tự nhiên, đông trắc cùng tây trắc trên vách tường đều tu kiến ngắm cảnh cửa sổ, mặt trên được khảm đại khối cửa sổ sát đất hộ, người thân ở này gian ấm thất thời điểm, cơ hồ có thể nhìn đến đến trên núi cao thấp sở hữu cảnh sắc.

Yên lặng ngồi ở ấm bên trong một bên uống trà một bên thưởng thức ngoài cửa sổ cảnh đẹp, nhìn bên ngoài treo đầy chi đầu cây anh đào, Hayakawa nãi nãi vuốt ve ghé vào nàng đầu gối đầu A Phúc tiếu a a nói: "Cây anh đào mở, lại là mùa xuân đâu."

Đã tại Hayakawa gia sinh sống thất cái năm đầu , tổng bị lão phu nhân khen ngợi bộ dạng có phúc khí A Phúc nghe vậy liếm liếm nữ chủ nhân tay, híp mắt hưởng thụ vuốt ve, hầu trung phát ra khò khè nói nhiều kêu to.

Đệ 2 chương A Quỳ một ngày

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn tu kiến tại giữa sườn núi vị trí, từ nơi này vẫn luôn hướng về phía trước đến đỉnh núi, đều là Hayakawa gia thổ địa, nhưng là bởi vì địa thế vấn đề, khách sạn chủ kiến trúc tuyển chỉ cũng không có tuyển tại đặc biệt cao vị trí.

Đây là gia tộc xí nghiệp, đến Hayakawa Seiichi này nhất đại là đời thứ ba.

Từ tổ tông bắt đầu, kinh doanh suối nước nóng khách sạn Hayakawa một nhà thủy chung đều lo liệu quy củ làm việc lương tâm mở cửa tiệm chuẩn tắc, vài thập niên kinh doanh xuống dưới, tích góp từng tí một không tiểu nhân danh khí cùng danh tiếng.

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn có bốn tầng chiếm mà pha quảng, tuy là kiểu cũ cương hỗn kết cấu, nhưng là bởi vì tu kiến dụng tâm, sử dụng bảo dưỡng cũng phải đương, bởi thế công năng cùng an toàn tính đến bây giờ cũng là phi thường tốt đẹp.

Trừ bỏ một đống vị với giữa sườn núi cao tầng khách sạn ngoại, trên núi hoa hải chi gian, lục tục còn y theo địa thế cùng suối nguồn rơi rụng hơn mười đống nhị tầng cùng thị nhà gỗ kiến trúc, những cái đó là khách sạn càng vì cao cấp biệt thự thức gian phòng.

Hayakawa Seiichi giá Quỳ hoa anh vũ tiến vào khách sạn đại đường thời điểm, khách sạn bên này đã bắt đầu bình thường buôn bán, phòng bếp bên kia đang có ăn mặc chỉnh tề khách phòng phục vụ nhân viên phụ giúp toa ăn, vi lúc đầu những khách nhân đưa đi dinh dưỡng mỹ vị lại ngon miệng bữa sáng.

"Sớm an, Hayakawa giám đốc, sớm an A Quỳ."

"Sớm an ~."

"Sớm an, Noguchi nữ sĩ, cấp phòng bếp bên kia vận chuyển vật tư xe vận tải đã tới sao?"

"Đã lại tới , Aota tiên sinh nghiệm hàng, tính tiền biên lai đã đặt ở ngài trên bàn làm việc ."

"Hảo , ta một hồi liền sẽ nhìn ."

"Tổng giám đốc, sớm an nha. A Quỳ, ngươi cũng tới thật sớm."

"Sớm an ~, Quỳ mỗi ngày đều sẽ cùng chủ nhân cùng đi đến ~."

"Sớm an, thất lại tiểu thư, khách phòng bên kia tối hôm qua như thế nào? Hôm nay khách phòng bữa sáng đều chuẩn bị tốt sao?"

"Khách phòng bên kia tối hôm qua thực an tĩnh, cũng không có khách nhân lại đây tìm kiếm phục vụ hoặc là trợ giúp. Bữa sáng trừ bỏ đã trước tiên chào hỏi 402 cùng 403 gian phòng ở ngoài, còn lại bữa sáng cũng đã đưa đi qua."

"Thực hảo, hôm nay dự định vào ở cùng lui phòng khách nhân nhiều sao?"

"Dự định vào ở khách nhân rất nhiều, lui phòng tạm thời còn không có, chúng ta bên này đã đến cây anh đào quý, trên núi cây anh đào hải mã thượng liền muốn đi vào thịnh hoa kỳ, hàng năm thời gian này, lưu lượng khách lượng cùng vào ở dẫn đều là chỉ nhiều không ít."

Tứ mộ sơn là Huyền Nội nổi tiếng suối nước nóng cảnh điểm cùng ngắm hoa thánh địa, hàng năm đến tam, tháng tư phân thời điểm, trên núi gieo trồng mỗi cái chủng loại cây anh đào thụ liền sẽ lần lượt nở rộ, hoa tươi như hải đóa hoa như mưa, hoa rụng rực rỡ sơn hoa sáng lạn, xa hoa không giống nhân gian.

Mỗi đến lúc này cũng đúng là trên núi khách sạn cùng khách sạn sinh ý tốt nhất thời điểm, mặc dù là lúc này vào ở giá cả sẽ so mùa ế hàng thời điểm cao hơn tứ, ngũ thành, kia cũng vẫn như cũ ngăn không được ngắm cảnh ngắm hoa dòng người thủy triều nảy lên đỉnh núi.

Hayakawa gia kinh doanh suối nước nóng khách sạn vị trí điều kiện sắc diệu, phục vụ hảo danh khí đại tính giới so lại cao, cho nên hàng năm từ một tháng phân bắt đầu, liền lục tục bắt đầu có khách quen gọi điện thoại lại đây dự định gian phòng.

Đến hai tháng sơ hẹn trước càng là ùn ùn kéo đến, không đến một tuần lữ điếm nội sở hữu gian phòng không quản là cái gì cấp bậc cái gì giá cả , đã toàn bộ dự định hoàn tất.

Thừa dịp ngắm hoa quý đông phong, khách sạn bên này gian phòng dự định đã đến tháng sau trung tuần, trước đó là một gian phòng trống cũng không có, lúc này suy nghĩ muốn vào ở lữ khách cũng chỉ có thể bính vận khí, nhìn có hay không lui đính hoặc là trước tiên lui phòng khách nhân .

Cùng chủ quản nhóm hỏi qua khách sạn hằng ngày sau, Hayakawa Seiichi liền tới hắn phòng làm việc của mình đi chuẩn bị công tác.

Hắn hiện giờ chức vụ là gia tộc khách sạn tổng giám đốc, phụ thân về hưu sau khách sạn bên này sở hữu sự vật đều từ hắn tới quản lý.

Nhìn theo chủ nhân đi phòng làm việc của hắn sau đó, A Quỳ giương cánh cao phi, rơi xuống khách sạn đại đường phía bên phải một cái cao cao dựng thẳng lên kim chúc điểu cái giá thượng.

Nơi đó là A Quỳ công tác thai, nó tại suối nước nóng khách sạn bên này công tác là trước sân khấu tiếp đãi điểu.

Nói là trước sân khấu tiếp đãi, kỳ thật còn không quá cụ thể, nếu thật muốn nghiêm túc tìm tòi nghiên cứu một chút, A Quỳ công tác tính chất hẳn là hẳn là cùng tiếp khách nhân viên càng thêm cùng loại.

Mỗi khi có khách nhân đẩy cửa vào thời điểm, A Quỳ liền sẽ quạt hương bồ cánh, thái độ nhiệt tình thanh âm vang dội nói: "Hoan nghênh quang lâm, vào ở khoái trá ~~."

Mà mỗi khi có khách nhân chấm dứt vào ở tha hành lý rời đi thời điểm, công tác vị trí ly đại môn rất gần phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ anh vũ thì sẽ cung kính hữu lễ nói: "Cảm tạ ngài đến thăm, hoan nghênh lần sau lại đến ~~."

Mỗi một ngày nó đều là như thế công tác, nghiêm nghiêm túc túc cần cần cù cù, cũng không trộm gian dùng mánh lới cũng sẽ không xấu lắm nhàn hạ, thế cho nên hàng năm khách sạn bên này tranh cử tốt nhất công nhân thời điểm, hoa hướng dương anh vũ nó đều sẽ là đứng đầu người. . . , khụ khụ, là điểu tuyển.

Hayakawa gia tiểu lầu các thượng đâu một điệp thật dày ưu tú công nhân giấy khen, chính là đối A Quỳ vài thập niên công tác kiếp sống ngợi khen, thẳng đến mấy năm trước nó vinh thu Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn tối được hoan nghênh vật biểu tượng cả đời thành tựu thưởng sau, vị này điểu tiên sinh liền cập có phong độ tỏ vẻ tại sẽ không đi tham gia niên độ tốt nhất công nhân cạnh tranh, đã đem cơ hội nhường cho tân nhân nhóm đi.

Theo thời gian đi qua khách sạn bên này lưu lượng khách lượng dần dần nhiều hơn, phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ tinh thần chấn hưng đứng ở 'Công tác thai' thượng nghênh đón đưa hướng, nếu gặp gỡ lòng hiếu kỳ trọng những khách nhân, A Quỳ nó còn sẽ cùng khách nhân đối thoại thậm chí là chụp ảnh chung, tóm lại nhượng những khách nhân cảm giác đến xem như ở nhà chính là nó phục vụ tôn chỉ.

Thật vất vả lại cất bước một sóng lên lầu vào ở khách nhân, thừa dịp đại đường bên này nhân số không nhiều lắm trục bánh xe biến tốc, đã liên tục công tác hai ba giờ, bị vấn an cùng đối thoại lộng miệng khô lưỡi khô hoa hướng dương anh vũ lúc này mới có thời gian cúi đầu đến chén nước bên kia đi ẩm một hơi thủy.

Cũng là thật khát , A Quỳ nó cố không hơn cái gì hình tượng không hình tượng vấn đề, một đầu chui vào bắt tại kim chúc cái giá thượng chuyên môn vi nó chuẩn bị tốt chén nước trung, liên giải khát mang hạ nhiệt độ duy nhất đều đầy đủ hết .

Nước uống qua đi hoa hướng dương anh vũ run rẩy trên đỉnh đầu của mình kia ướt sũng lông chim đầu quan, đem bắt tại lông chim thượng bọt nước đều cấp vứt bỏ, hơi chút tu chỉnh một chút sau, một cái xinh đẹp đáng yêu suất khí lại phong độ nhẹ nhàng phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ liền lại xuất hiện .

Đối với khách sạn thủy tinh đại môn chiếu lại chiếu, xác nhận chính mình đích xác rất bảnh sau đó, A Quỳ ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực lại bắt đầu nó công tác.

Nghỉ trưa thời gian công nhân nhóm thay phiên đi ăn cơm nghỉ ngơi, hôm nay phụ trách trước sân khấu phục vụ công tác trung dã tiểu thư tại nghỉ ngơi trước cấp A Quỳ đưa tới nó cơm trưa, một đại phủng mới mẻ hạt hướng dương.

Phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ thực đơn thực tạp, mầm mống, hoa quả, quả hạch, nộn diệp, ấu nha, côn trùng, đóa hoa, tinh thịt từ từ đều là chúng nó có thể nhập khẩu thực vật.

Từ thực đơn đi lên nhìn, loại này loài chim là thực hảo nuôi sống , bởi vì chúng nó thực đơn tạp vả lại không khó ăn, chỉ cần chú ý cho kỹ bảo dưỡng độ ấm cùng nhập khẩu thực vật an toàn, giống nhau sẽ không xuất hiện cái gì quá lớn vấn đề.

Nhưng trên thực tế thật dưỡng đứng lên, trừ bỏ giữ ấm cùng thực vật ngoại, như thế nào chiếu cố hảo phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ cảm xúc mới là chuyện trọng yếu nhất.

Bởi vì thọ mệnh trường vả lại thông minh, loại này điểu chỉ số thông minh cùng EQ-Chỉ số cảm xúc đều rất cao, nếu không chiếm được đầy đủ quan ái cùng chiếu cố, cảm giác đến cô độc vả lại không có cảm giác an toàn phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ nhóm thực dễ dàng sẽ xuất hiện tâm lý vấn đề, tiến tới tạo thành sinh lý thượng ảnh hưởng.

Đáng tiếc cảm xúc loại này vấn đề tại A Quỳ trên người căn bản là không thể thành lập, nó mỗi ngày vội vàng công tác, hồi gia sau còn muốn cấp tiểu chủ nhân bồi đọc, buổi tối muốn truy mới nhất anime cùng tống nghệ, mỗi ngày buổi sáng còn muốn phụ trách đem người một nhà cũng gọi tỉnh.

Cảm xúc tật bệnh cái loại này đồ vật, khái Quỳ hoa tử anh vũ tỏ vẻ đó là cái gì điểu không biết, có chủ nhân cùng công tác trọng yếu sao?

Qua giữa trưa sau đó, vào ở khách nhân mà bắt đầu chậm rãi giảm bớt.

Đến tam, tứ giờ trên cơ bản liền sẽ không lại có tân khách nhân lại đây làm việc vào ở đăng ký, dù sao bên này là cảnh khu suối nước nóng khách sạn, mà không phải trung tâm thành phố Khoái Tiệp khách sạn.

Đã tại điểu cái giá bị lừa lục, thất mấy giờ tiếp khách vật biểu tượng A Quỳ lại một lần triển khai cánh, bay ra khách sạn đại đường tại trên bầu trời xoay quanh tuần tra một phen, xác định không có dị thường sau, liền huy động cánh hướng đông bay đi, bên kia là cảnh khu nơi này lớn nhất lộ thiên bãi đỗ xe.

Phụ trách bãi đỗ xe bên này thu phí cùng quản lý công tác Oono tiên sinh chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt ánh sáng tối sầm lại, ngẩng đầu vừa thấy chỉ thấy một cái quen thuộc đại điểu từ trên trời giáng xuống, quen thuộc dừng ở hắn quản lý tiểu chòi nghỉ mát thượng.

Nâng chén nước hưởng thụ trà nóng Oono tiên sinh thấy thế chào hỏi đạo: "Là A Quỳ nha, ngươi mỗi ngày thật đúng là đúng giờ."

Hắn nói vừa mới nói xong, rất xa đường cái thượng liền có một chiếc lượng màu vàng oa oa lái xe lại đây, vững vàng đứng ở bãi đỗ xe phụ cận đất trống sau, mở cửa một đám đội Tiểu Hoàng mạo bối tiểu túi sách tiểu bằng hữu nhóm lục tục từ trên xe bính xuống dưới.

Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng trừ bỏ suối nước nóng khách sạn cùng cảnh quan hoa hải ở ngoài vẫn là có vài người gia tại cư trú , này đó hương dân gia bọn nhỏ đến đến trường niên linh sau, đều phải đến dưới chân núi hoặc là thị nội trường học đi cầu học, trên núi là không có bất luận cái gì trường học .

Tuổi đại bọn nhỏ hoàn hảo nói, những cái đó sơ, trung học gia hỏa nhóm trên cơ bản đều có thể tự mình giải quyết thượng hạ học vấn đề, tiểu học cùng vườn trẻ tiểu bằng hữu nhóm liền đến yêu cầu trường học bên này giáo xe tiếp đưa .

Vi tỉnh khi dùng ít sức, dưới chân núi vườn trẻ cùng tiểu học đều quy định trên núi thống nhất cao thấp xe địa điểm, chính là này tòa bãi đỗ xe phụ cận đất trống.

Ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm từ kia lượng oa oa trên xe xuống dưới bọn nhỏ, đột nhiên A Quỳ hai chân dùng sức một đạp, giương cánh cao phi sau hướng về một cái hài tử bên kia rơi xuống.

Nhảy xuống xe Hayakawa Miyuki cũng sớm đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, hai tay mở ra vững vàng ôm lấy từ trên trời giáng xuống hoa hướng dương anh vũ, tại biệt tiểu hỏa nhóm hâm mộ trong ánh mắt, thần khí bối túi sách ôm điểu hướng nhà mình trung đi đến.

Tiếp trong nhà đến trường bọn nhỏ tan học, đây là A Quỳ tại Hayakawa gia sinh sống nhiều năm sau dưỡng thành thói quen.

Bây giờ còn hảo chính là tiếp hài tử tan học mà thôi, lúc trước nó chủ nhân Hayakawa Seiichi thời điểm, A Quỳ nó cũng không chính là muốn tiếp tan học, nó liên đến trường đều là muốn đưa , một đường dừng ở chủ nhân xe đạp đầu xe, gió mặc gió, mưa mặc mưa cùng hắn đồng thời từ gia tới trường học, tái từ trường học hồi gia.

Ôm đại anh vũ Miyuki bính bính Khiêu Khiêu trở lại trong nhà, đối cháu gái tan học thời gian rõ như lòng bàn tay Hayakawa nãi nãi cũng sớm đã vi nàng cùng A Quỳ chuẩn bị tốt buổi chiều trà.

Đem điểm tâm cùng mới mẻ thảo môi đặt ở trên bàn cơm, Keiko phu nhân sờ sờ cháu gái đầu, lại vuốt ve A Quỳ mào nói rằng: "Vất vả , nhanh ăn đi."

A Quỳ lúc này đã dùng móng vuốt nắm lên một khối cố ý vi nó thiết hảo thảo môi khối, đã thấy nó tiểu chủ nhân trực tiếp lấy ra sách giáo khoa nói rằng: "Hôm nay vườn trẻ công khóa không nhiều lắm, ta nghĩ viết xong tái ăn."

"Tới kịp sao?" Hayakawa nãi nãi quan tâm hỏi.

"Ân, tới kịp, chỉ cần cho ta nửa giờ liền hảo." Sơ oa oa đầu tiểu cô nương nắm bút máy thực khẳng định trả lời.

Nguyên bản tính toán hưởng thụ buổi chiều trà hoa hướng dương anh vũ thấy thế rất nhanh buông xuống móng vuốt thượng thực vật, hai chân song song Seiichi điều thẳng tắp, một bính nhảy dựng đi vào nó tiểu chủ nhân bên cạnh, giám sát nàng hoàn thành bài tập ở nhà.

Vườn trẻ hôm nay bài tập ở nhà chính là một ít rất đơn giản số học đề, toàn bộ đều là thập trong vòng thêm phép trừ, là tái ngốc tiểu bằng hữu cũng có thể thông qua sổ ngón tay để giải quyết vấn đề.

Tiểu Miyuki đương nhiên không cần sổ ngón tay, nàng thực thông minh tính nhẩm tốc độ cũng rất nhanh, tại nàng làm bài đồng thời một bên hoa hướng dương anh vũ cũng tại tham đầu tham não nhìn trộm nàng sách bài tập.

Đối với một cái ba mươi mấy tuổi đã khoái hoạt thành tinh A Quỳ mà nói, nó có thể nhìn xem hiểu con số hiểu đơn giản thêm phép trừ là một chút đều không ngạc nhiên.

Năm đó còn tuổi nhỏ Hayakawa Seiichi tại lão phòng ở ấm trên bàn nhất bút một hoa, một vài tự một vài tự giáo dục hắn sủng vật văn tự cùng con số thời điểm, chỉ sợ bất luận như thế nào cũng tưởng tượng không đến, vài thập niên sau hôm nay, kia chỉ từ hắn bên này nhận thức văn tự học đến tri thức hoa hướng dương anh vũ, sẽ trở thành nữ nhi của hắn đặc biệt khóa sau 'Phụ đạo giáo sư' .

Tiểu cô nương hôm nay một đạo đề đều không có tính sai, vi thưởng cho nàng A Quỳ cố ý đem mình buổi chiều trà, một phần thiết khối thảo môi phân cho nàng.

Mà Miyuki cũng không có độc hưởng ý tứ, hoàn thành vườn trẻ công khóa sau, nàng bưng điểm tâm cùng hoa quả, cùng A Quỳ đồng thời đến phòng khách bên này.

Đem TV mở ra, điều đến bọn họ tưởng muốn xem kênh, một bên chờ đợi một bên chia sẻ bàn trung mỹ vị.

Chờ đến Hayakawa nãi nãi bưng sữa đưa lại đây thời điểm, liền nhìn thấy tôn nữ của mình cùng đại nhi tử kia chỉ phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ tễ cùng một chỗ, ngươi một hơi ta một hơi ăn mâm đựng trái cây bên trong phân kia thiết toái thảo môi.

Thảo môi ăn qua sau, Miyuki liền đem điểm tâm bên trong nho khô đào ra cấp A Quỳ ăn, sau đó chính mình ăn dư lại bánh ngọt phôi.

Nhìn chính mình tiểu cháu gái cùng kia chỉ đại anh vũ hài hòa ở chung bộ dáng, Hayakawa nãi nãi hoảng hốt trung ký ức trở về đến ba mươi năm trước.

Khi đó chính mình đại nhi tử cũng là Miyuki như vậy tuổi, cũng là tan học hồi gia sau ngồi vào TV phía trước, khi đó da tiểu tử thích nhất đùa chính là lão sư dạy học sinh du hý.

Da tiểu tử chính mình đương lão sư, kia chỉ nhìn đứng lên còn thực non nớt đại anh vũ chính là của hắn học sinh, lúc ấy tiểu lão sư tổng là vẻ mặt nghiêm túc quơ trong tay chấp bút, chấp nhất một lần lại một lần nói: "Một, một cái cái này chữ cái chính là con số một. Ta, chính là như vậy viết , cái này tự ý là đối chính mình xưng hô."

Nghĩ đến lúc ấy điểu học sẽ không, bị cố ý vẫn là muốn giáo tiểu lão sư truy nơi nơi bay loạn, điểu mao loạn tiên bộ dáng, Hayakawa nãi nãi vẫn là nhịn không được sẽ cười đi ra.

Chỉ sợ đại nhi tử hắn bản thân cũng sẽ không nghĩ đến, tại hắn năm đó nô đùa tính chất áp bách ép sát sẽ giáo dục đi ra một cái như bây giờ điểu.

Bóng đêm dần dần dày, Hayakawa gia người kết thúc một ngày công tác học tập sau đó lục tục trở lại trong nhà.

Cơm chiều qua đi mọi người từng người trở lại gian phòng đi hưởng thụ một mình thời gian, A Quỳ thì bay trở về vị trí tại tầng cao nhất tiểu lầu các.

Bên này vốn là Hayakawa gia chồng chất tạp vật địa phương phương, sau lại Seiichi kết hôn A Quỳ từ phòng của hắn trung dọn đi ra, bên này liền thừa dịp trang hoàng nhất tịnh bị tu sửa trở thành nó một mình gian phòng.

Ở bên cạnh nó một trụ chính là sáu năm, tuy rằng rất vui vẻ có một mình không gian, nhưng là ngẫu nhiên lại vẫn là sẽ tưởng niệm lúc trước cùng chủ nhân đầu chạm trán ngủ ở một cái gối đầu thượng thời điểm.

Đứng ở điểu oa thượng đơn giản chải vuốt một chút chính mình lông chim, nghe dưới lầu lão sư đồng hồ để bàn đương đương đương ~ gõ chỉnh thập hạ tiếng vang, làm việc và nghỉ ngơi luôn luôn thực quy luật hoa hướng dương anh vũ nhấc lên chính mình tiểu chăn, người nhất dạng ngưỡng tranh đi vào giấc ngủ, không mấy phút đồng hồ cái Tiểu Phương khăn nhung mao cái bụng mà bắt đầu có quy luật cao thấp phập phồng.

Đệ 3 chương quan hệ hữu nghị mời

Thứ bảy Miyuki tiểu biểu ca hôm nay sinh nhật, buổi chiều sau khi tan học, Seiichi vợ chồng sớm lái xe đến vườn trẻ bên kia đi tiếp nữ nhi, mang theo nàng cùng đi tham gia tiểu bằng hữu sinh nhật yến.

Khó được không ra một cái buổi chiều, bình thường ba giờ tại khách sạn bên này sau khi tan tầm, A Quỳ trực tiếp bay trở về trong nhà.

Trong viện Hayakawa gia gia đang tại chiếu cố hắn tân cấy ghép trở về những cái đó sắc vi hoa, những điều này là Hayakawa gia gia bạn đánh cờ phúc Điền lão tiên sinh đưa cho hắn .

Làm hai vị lão nhân hữu nghị tượng trưng, Hayakawa gia gia đối này đó sắc vi hoa chiếu cố phi thường tỉ mỉ, chỉ hy vọng chúng nó có thể sớm ngày mọc rể nở hoa, đến lúc đó liền bạn tốt lại đây ngắm hoa uống trà, thuận tiện tái đối dịch kỷ bàn.

Sài khuyển tiểu sài như trước trung thành và tận tâm đi theo bên cạnh hắn, không xa không gần đi theo chủ nhân cước bộ, hết sức chăm chú đem sở hữu lực chú ý đều tập trung đến chủ nhân trên người, tại Hayakawa gia gia ngẫu nhiên quay người lại đầu xem nó thời điểm, tiểu sài liền sẽ lắc lư cái đuôi đưa cho chủ nhân một cái manh manh nghiêng đầu sát.

Mỗi khi thời gian này, Hayakawa gia gia kia trương luôn luôn đều thực nghiêm túc mặt đen, liền sẽ không tự chủ được toát ra vẻ mỉm cười, nhưng là rất nhanh lão nhân liền sẽ lần nữa bày ra nhất trương nhất gia chi chủ uy nghiêm bộ dáng.

Hắn ho nhẹ một chút biểu tình nghiêm khắc ngữ khí cũng rất từ ái đối với sài khuyển nói rằng: "Tiểu sài, ngươi là nam hài tử như thế nào có thể học biệt cẩu làm nũng? Sài khuyển chính là muốn chạy trốn cùng hung hãn mới đối."

Sủng vật bên trong tuổi nhỏ nhất sài khuyển vẫn không thể hoàn toàn lý giải chủ nhân trong lời nói hàm nghĩa, bất quá này không phòng bị nó nghe ra chủ nhân trong lời nói sủng nịch.

Quyển tại trên lưng mao cái đuôi dùng sức lắc lư vài cái sau, tiểu sài xông vào chủ nhân trong ngực.

Mà vừa mới còn tại nghĩa chính ngôn từ Hayakawa lão tiên sinh, nhìn xem tả hữu không người, rốt cục chống đỡ không nổi kia trương mặt nghiêm túc, hơi hơi kiều khóe miệng dùng tay đi sờ sài khuyển đầu chó.

Phi ở trên trời đem hết thảy đều thu hết đáy mắt hoa hướng dương anh vũ thức thời không có trực tiếp hạ xuống, thông minh A Quỳ biết lão chủ nhân kỳ thật người thực hảo, chỉ bất quá hắn là trong nhà con trai độc nhất, phụ thân rời đi lại sớm, một mình chống đỡ gia tộc xí nghiệp nhiều năm, thương hải dốc sức làm nhân sự chìm nổi, không thể không đem mình võ trang đứng lên, như vậy tài năng bảo vệ tốt người nhà cùng sản nghiệp tổ tiên, dần dà cũng liền thói quen như thế.

Kỳ thật tại lén lút lão chủ nhân là một vị đáy lòng phi thường người thiện lương, Hayakawa gia tam chỉ sủng vật, trừ bỏ tiểu sài ở ngoài, còn lại mặt khác hai chỉ, bao quát A Quỳ ở bên trong đều là bị lão chủ nhân mang về gia .

Nghĩ như vậy hoa hướng dương anh vũ liền nhìn thấy, trong nhà lão Miêu A Phúc, dịch nó kia đã mập ra thân thể, từng bước một từ bên trong phòng đi dạo đi ra.

A Phúc là một cái ở bên cạnh phi thường thông thường điền viên miêu, trừ bỏ trên lưng có một đại khối màu vàng bối mao ngoại, địa phương khác đều là màu trắng tiểu đoản mao.

Nó là bị Hayakawa gia gia từ bên ngoài nhặt trở về mèo hoang, lúc ấy bên ngoài rơi xuống đại tuyết, còn thực còn nhỏ miêu tử liền tránh ở khách sạn tự động đại môn trong góc phòng bị đông lạnh run.

Khi đó mới vừa tan tầm Hayakawa gia gia thấy được nó, tiện tay đem nó xách đứng lên bỏ vào chính mình áo lông mồm to túi bên trong mang về gia.

Tuy rằng đem miêu giao cho thê tử thời điểm, lão chủ nhân trong miệng nói chính là: "Ở bên ngoài nhặt được một cái mèo hoang, phản Chính gia bên trong cũng không kém một hơi cơm, trước hết nuôi đi, chờ nó trưởng thành còn có thể giúp đỡ nắm nắm con chuột cái gì."

Ngữ khí hình như là thực ghét bỏ, nhưng là lão chủ nhân nhìn miêu tử ánh mắt thật là đặc biệt ôn nhu, mà ngay cả A Phúc tên cũng là lão chủ nhân giúp nó lấy .

Liền tính sau lại lớn lên A Phúc không phải như vậy am hiểu tróc con chuột, bướng bỉnh thời điểm còn tổng là gặp rắc rối đánh nát trong nhà đồ vật, thân là nhất gia chi chủ lão chủ nhân đối nó nghiêm khắc nhất trừng phạt, cũng bất quá là mang theo da lông răn dạy một chút, hoặc là phạt nó một mình đi diện bích tỉnh lại, lại cho tới bây giờ đều không có thương tổn quá A Phúc, càng không có lấy trong nhà sủng vật làm quá nơi trút giận.

Bởi thế cho dù là nội tâm đối ngoại biểu nghiêm chỉnh lão chủ nhân vẫn là sẽ có chút hơi sợ, nhưng là A Phúc vẫn là thực nguyện ý thân cận Hayakawa gia gia.

Mắt thấy tiểu sài nhào vào lão chủ nhân trong ngực làm nũng, A Phúc rất là hâm mộ, nó dịch chính mình thịt thịt thân thể, thật sự tễ đi qua.

Trong nhà hai chỉ lông xù đồng thời thấu lại đây làm nũng, muốn sờ sờ còn muốn ôm một cái, bên trái sờ một chút bên phải còn muốn chiếu cố Hayakawa lão tiên sinh rất nhanh liền luống cuống tay chân đứng lên.

Ở trên trời đã xoay quanh quan sát thật lâu A Quỳ thấy thế nhịn không được hạ xuống, đứng ở bên ngoài phòng trắc mộc chất hành lang dài tay vịn thượng, một bên nâng lên móng vuốt nhàn nhã gãi gãi chính mình cằm, một bên ở một bên nhìn tả hữu không để ý lão chủ nhân cười trộm.

Bị mao Nhung Nhung nhóm cọ càng ngày càng chống đỡ không được Hayakawa Yayoi nhìn đến phượng đầu anh vũ trước mắt sáng ngời, cường chống chính mình khí thế nói rằng: "A Quỳ, không cần ở bên kia tham đầu tham não, còn không mau lại đây hỗ trợ, đem tiểu sài cùng A Phúc rớt ra."

Làm trong nhà lớn tuổi nhất đầu óc thông minh nhất cùng nhân loại ở chung thời gian dài nhất một cái sủng vật, A Quỳ rất có trưởng giả phong phạm.

Không quản là A Phúc vẫn là tiểu sài, đều là tại A Quỳ giáo dục hạ lớn lên , một tiếng Quỳ thúc cũng không phải là nói không .

Đứng ở mộc chất tay vịn thượng phượng đầu anh vũ vừa nghe, bãi bãi đỉnh đầu của mình mào, lúc này mới chậm rãi bay qua, dừng ở tiểu sài đỉnh đầu, đồng thời đem viên miêu A Phúc chen ra.

"Khụ khụ, tiểu sài tránh ra ~, A Phúc, chân núi bên kia, con chuột, đi xem ~."

Mặc dù là học tập năng lực thực cường, nhưng A Quỳ dù sao cũng là một con chim, nhượng nó dùng nhân loại ngôn ngữ nói ra ăn khớp lưu loát trường cú tử đó là không có khả năng, câu đơn cùng từ tổ mới là A Quỳ hằng ngày sinh hoạt trung cùng nhân loại câu thông tối thường dùng thủ đoạn.

Bất quá bài trừ nhân loại ngôn ngữ, chỉ dùng đối động vật câu thông thời điểm A Quỳ liền lanh lợi nhiều.

Chấp hành lão chủ nhân mệnh lệnh sau đó, hoa hướng dương anh vũ phi ở trên trời không ngừng khàn khàn khẽ gọi, Oa Oa ~~ Oa Oa ~ gọi Hayakawa Yayoi nhịn không được nhu nhu lỗ tai của mình.

Nghe được nó tiếng kêu sau, lão Miêu A Phúc run rẩy run rẩy trên người miêu mao, bình tĩnh đi ra ngoài, nó là Hayakawa gia bắt chuột quan, cam đoan Hayakawa gia thổ địa thượng không có con chuột loại này đồ vật là nó chức trách.

So với bắt giữ này chỉ viên viên điền viên miêu kỳ thật càng thích phòng bị với chưa xảy ra, cho nên chỉ cần phụ cận xuất hiện con chuột tung tích, không quản có phải hay không tại Hayakawa gia thổ địa thượng, nó cũng phải đi nhìn một cái.

Ân, dựa theo Quỳ thúc giáo dục, cái này kêu là ngăn địch với ngàn dặm ở ngoài.

Cùng so với A Phúc bình tĩnh, tiểu sài liền có chút mê mang, nó không rõ Quỳ thúc vì cái gì không cho nó tùy tiện phác chủ nhân, rõ ràng chủ nhân cũng thực thích bắt nó ôm vào trong ngực .

Vừa thấy sài khuyển kia mê mang tiểu nhãn thần, A Quỳ chỉ biết đối phương đang suy nghĩ gì, kéo nó kia khàn khàn lớn giọng Oa Oa nói rằng: "Tiểu sài, ngu ngốc ~, cũng không nhìn nhìn chính mình nhiều trọng, hơn năm mươi cân còn phác ~."

Đối với hình thể thiên gầy Hayakawa gia gia đến nói, sài khuyển cho dù là cỡ trung khuyển, phác một chút cũng muốn tiếp thực tiểu tâm, hơn nữa tiểu sài bị hắn uy đến quá tốt, thể trọng đã bắt đầu thiên về .

Nghe minh bạch ý tứ tiểu sài tam giác lỗ tai nhất thời rủ đi xuống, nức nở vài tiếng quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, ánh mắt ủy khuất cực kỳ.

Uông ngô, Quỳ thúc nói không sai, uông rất trọng , không thể tái phác .

Nha nha ~~, lần trước tiểu tỷ tỷ chủ nhân cũng nói uông hình thể thiên béo, không cho uông đi qua nghe nàng dắt tiểu tỷ tỷ.

Thấy sài khuyển ủy khuất, Hayakawa gia gia lại đau lòng , hắn ngồi xổm người xuống một chút một chút lỗ đầu chó nói rằng: "Biệt gọi , không chính là thể trọng thiên béo một ít sao, ngày mai ta liền cùng ngươi đồng thời chạy bộ."

Hắn nói chuyện thời điểm, trong viện mặt chậm rãi khai tiến vào một chiếc màu cà phê xe hơi, xe dừng lại sau ra ngoài tham gia tiểu bằng hữu sinh nhật tụ hội Hayakawa Seiichi một nhà ba người mở cửa xe từ bên trong đi ra.

Mang theo cấp Miyuki mang trở về tiểu bánh ngọt, Seiichi nhìn nằm úp sấp ở trong sân sài khuyển nghi ngờ hỏi: "Tiểu sài đây là làm sao vậy? Vì cái gì thoạt nhìn như thế nào không tinh thần? Đối , ngày hôm qua mang tiểu sài đi thân cận kết quả như thế nào? Có chúng ta tiểu sài nhìn trúng sao?"

Sài khuyển loại này cẩu tại phi thường được hoan nghênh, bởi thế có cẩu nhân gia thường xuyên sẽ tìm kiếm huyết thống phẩm cùng tốt đẹp cẩu cẩu lẫn nhau kết thân.

Tiểu sài là một cái huyết thống thực ưu tú giống đực sài khuyển, bởi vậy năm trước liền có cẩu cẩu thân cận đại hội người đi tìm đến, bất quá hắn phụ thân cho rằng khi đó không đến ba tuổi tiểu sài còn quá nhỏ không đồng ý, là năm nay mới đồng ý mang tiểu sài đi qua nhìn một cái .

Hayakawa gia gia nghe vậy hít một hơi nói rằng: "Tiểu sài nhìn trúng ngược lại là có, nhưng là nhân gia chủ nhân không coi trọng chúng ta tiểu sài."

"? ? ? , chúng ta tiểu sài ưu tú như thế, vì cái gì không coi trọng?"

Hắn nói xong câu này sau đó, vỗ cánh lăng bay lên hoa hướng dương anh vũ tại hắn đỉnh đầu bất công mắt dùng sức hảm: "Không ánh mắt ~, không ánh mắt ~."

A Quỳ sẽ như vậy cũng không chỉ chỉ là bởi vì bao che khuyết điểm, tại nó xem ra tiểu sài chính là một cái thực ưu tú sài khuyển.

Dựa theo sài khuyển bình phán tiêu chuẩn đến nói, tiểu sài chẳng những toàn bộ phù hợp, hơn nữa mọi thứ xuất chúng, nổi danh khuyển xá ôm trở về đến dưỡng , huyết thống xuất thân nhất dạng không kém, như vậy khuyển còn chướng mắt, đó là nghĩ muốn cái gì dạng ?

Vỗ về sài khuyển đầu Hayakawa gia gia vỗ vỗ tiểu sài ủ rũ đầu nói rằng: "Nhân gia ghét bỏ chúng ta tiểu sài rất béo, nói là thể trọng siêu tiêu bất lợi với tiếp theo đại."

Mọi người nghe vậy một trận trầm mặc, mấy ánh mắt đồng thời chăm chú vào tiểu sài trên người, nhìn Cẩu Tử tráng kiện tứ chi cùng to lớn hung bối, trong nhất thời không biết nên nói cái gì đó mới hảo.

Một lúc lâu sau đó vẫn là A Quỳ Oa Oa nói: "Không mập, cường tráng, những người đó, già mồm át lẽ phải ~~."

"Quỳ thúc nói đúng rồi, cẩu cẩu chính là muốn tráng tráng , thoạt nhìn mới có cảm giác an toàn." Mới vườn trẻ tiểu Miyuki cũng phát biểu nàng quan điểm.

"Nghe đến không có tiểu sài, khoái giữ vững tinh thần đến, ngày mai chúng ta liền đi chạy bộ."

...

Tại đại gia an ủi hạ, nguyên bản buồn bã ỉu xìu sài khuyển trạng thái rốt cục hảo một ít, lại hộc đầu lưỡi quyển cái đuôi, một bãi một bãi đi cọ nó lão chủ nhân.

Nhìn sài khuyển có tinh thần , Hayakawa gia gia vừa lòng dắt nó vào nhà, Seiichi một nhà cùng A Quỳ đi theo phía sau hắn, lộ mới đi đến một nửa, Hayakawa Seiichi đột nhiên nói rằng: "Ai, xem ta này trí nhớ. A Quỳ, ta lúc chiều nhận đến anh vũ gia viên bên kia thông tri, ngày mai buổi sáng bên kia theo thường lệ cử hành anh vũ thân cận đại hội, ngươi có đi hay là không?"

Thị trấn bên này dưỡng anh vũ đương sủng vật nhân gia xác thực không ít, để cho tiện giao lưu còn cố ý thành lập một cái dân gian tổ chức, tên liền kêu anh vũ nhà.

Hàng năm mùa xuân loài chim phồn thực mùa vừa đến, anh vũ nhà bên kia liền sẽ tìm thời gian tổ chức ái hữu hội, vi nhà mình yêu sủng nhóm giật dây bắc cầu.

Làm một cái nuôi ba mươi mấy năm anh vũ thâm niên nhân sĩ, Hayakawa Seiichi là anh vũ nhà bên kia nguyên lão cấp bậc hội viên, A Quỳ lại là từ thành niên bắt đầu liền vẫn luôn thân cận đến bây giờ.

Chẳng qua bởi vì các loại nguyên nhân, nó đến bây giờ đều còn không có có thể thành công thoát đơn, hơn hai mươi năm khảm nhấp nhô khả thân cận chi lộ, nói ra đều là lệ. . .

Đệ 4 chương nắm bao

Hayakawa gia cơm chiều trên bàn cơm, nghe nói A Quỳ ngày mai lại muốn đến anh vũ nhà bên kia đi thân cận, trên bàn cơm nguyên bản rất là ấm áp không khí nháy mắt liền biến đến nhẹ duyệt đứng lên.

Douji nắm chiếc đũa đưa một hơi trứng tôm đến chính mình trong miệng một bên nhai một bên nghiêng đầu nhìn thoáng qua đứng ở điểu cái giá khái đậu phộng A Quỳ, đại lạt lạt nói: "A Quỳ lại muốn đi thân cận? Đây là đệ mấy hồi ? Hai mươi sáu vẫn là hai mươi bảy? Chỉ mong nó lúc này đây có thể thành công."

Nguyên bản thành thành thật thật tại điểu cái giá thượng ăn bữa tối A Quỳ nghe vậy nháy mắt nổ tung một thân điểu mao, run rẩy mào bay qua đến, bổ nhào vào Douji đỉnh đầu một bên tưởng muốn bắt dắt hắn kiểu tóc vừa nói: "Ai nói , ngươi sổ sai, rõ ràng là hai mươi lăm thứ. Có một lần, Quỳ không phải đi nhìn điểu, là đi dạy học ."

Đối với hoa hướng dương anh vũ đánh lén sớm đã có chuẩn bị tâm lý Hayakawa Douji lấy khoái vi đao, đem đầu của mình đỉnh phòng thủ cẩn thận.

Một bên phòng thủ tiểu tử này còn vừa nói: "Tính thượng ngày mai kia một lần không chính là hai mươi sáu lần, từ số lượng đi lên nói ta cũng là nhớ không lầm ."

Nghe được đối phương còn tại lấy chính mình trêu chọc, thẹn quá thành giận A Quỳ Oa Oa ~ kêu to, bên cạnh bàn ăn nhất thời liền náo nhiệt đứng lên.

Này một người cùng một chim cũng không biết là xảy ra chuyện gì, rõ ràng là đồng thời làm bạn trưởng thành , cũng là giống như là thủy hỏa bất dung giống nhau, gặp mặt nhiều nhất tam câu, kết cục nhất định là oán đứng lên.

Nhưng ai muốn nói hai người bọn họ tình cảm không hảo, kia cũng khẳng định không là, Douji tiểu tử kia từ tiểu liền tính cách nóng nảy miệng còn không được tự nhiên, từ nhỏ đến lớn không ít bởi vì này chút ở bên ngoài đánh nhau.

Mà mỗi lần hắn ở bên ngoài đánh nhau, Quỳ người kia khẳng định sẽ lao ra đi hỗ trợ, cuối cùng hai vị này một cái mặt xám mày tro một cái lông chim loạn rụng bị Hayakawa gia gia răn dạy sứt đầu mẻ trán.

Đóng cửa lại hỗ oán, xuất môn sau đó đồng thời oán người khác, loại này hữu nghị cũng thật sự là kỳ quái.

Mắt thấy kia hai vị này nháo càng ngày càng điên, cuối cùng vẫn luôn đều ôm bát cơm an tĩnh ăn cơm Hayakawa gia gia không thể nhịn được nữa, gầm nhẹ nói rằng: "Khi ăn, không đàm luận, khi ngủ không nói chuyện, hai cái không quy củ gia hỏa, an tĩnh lại ăn cơm! ! !"

Nghe được kia quen thuộc tiếng hô, Douji cùng A Quỳ lập tức đình chỉ chiến đấu, một cái ngoan ngoãn cúi đầu nâng lên chính mình bát cơm, một cái khác thì lặng lẽ bay trở về điểu cái giá thượng.

Ôm bát cơm Seiichi gắp một chiếc đũa nạp đậu, nhìn xem chính mình đệ đệ đang nhìn nhìn ngồi xổm điểu cái giá thượng khái quả hạch ngạnh xác Đại Bạch anh vũ, trong ánh mắt không khỏi ý cười doanh doanh.

Quỳ tên kia bởi vì tuổi nguyên nhân, đối ngoại tổng là lão trì ổn trọng bộ dáng, chỉ có tại hắn cùng Douji trước mặt, hắn mới có hoạt bát bộ dáng, có lẽ đây là 'Tổn hữu' công hiệu?

Cơm ăn đến một nửa, Seiichi điện thoại đột nhiên vang lên, hắn lấy ra điện thoại nhìn một chút dãy số, chân mày hơi nhíu lại, lại vẫn là lễ phép tiếp điện thoại.

"Ngươi hảo, ta là Hayakawa Seiichi. Ngại ngùng Yamaha tiên sinh chúng ta cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có bán ra Quỳ ý tưởng. . . . Không phải giá tiền vấn đề, Quỳ là gia nhân, có ai sẽ đem gia nhân bán đi? . . . Không có gì nhưng đang lo lắng , về sau nếu vẫn là vì vậy vấn đề, xin mời ngài không cần tái gọi điện thoại lại đây, đây là cuối cùng đáp án vĩnh viễn sẽ không thay đổi."

Hayakawa Seiichi thái độ thực kiên quyết, điện thoại bên kia người tựa hồ còn muốn tại khuyên nhủ, nhưng là Seiichi lại chưa cho đối phương cơ hội, khách khí vài câu sau cắt đứt di động.

Seiichi cúp điện thoại sau, ở một bên nghe rất rõ ràng Douji hỏi: "Lại là cái kia nghiên cứu khoa học viện Yamaha?"

"Ân, vẫn là vi Quỳ sự tình."

"Thiết, âm hồn không tiêu tan, tà tâm bất tử. Cái kia họ Yamaha tốt nhất lập tức hết hy vọng, còn dám lại đây trêu chọc Quỳ liền đánh bạo đầu của hắn."

Vốn là các con sự tình Hayakawa lão tiên sinh là không nguyện ý nhúng tay , nhưng là cái kia nghiên cứu khoa học viện Yamaha tiên sinh hắn cũng là gặp qua , mà còn lão tiên sinh đối hắn ấn tượng rất là không hảo.

Tên kia nhìn như lễ phép thái độ trung mang theo khôn khéo, nhiệt tình tươi cười trung càng là cất dấu tính kế, lấy hắn kinh doanh khách sạn vài thập niên, duyệt vô số người kinh nghiệm đến phán đoán, đối phương đều không phải là người lương thiện, không thể thâm giao lại càng không dùng nói mặt khác.

Đối phương từ khi ở bên cạnh nhìn thấy quá thông minh vô cùng Quỳ sau, liền vẫn luôn quấn tưởng muốn đem Quỳ mua đi, như thế nào cự tuyệt đều vô dụng.

Lúc này đây Seiichi phỏng chừng cũng là bị hỏi phiền , nói nói phi thường không khách khí, nhưng Yayoi lại cảm thấy đại nhi tử làm thực hảo thực đối.

Đương hai ngày sáng sớm, ngủ thực hảo A Quỳ theo thường lệ sáng sớm.

Chẳng qua nó hôm nay phi vào phòng trong sau cũng không có giống như thường ngày như vậy lớn tiếng đem người một nhà toàn bộ đánh thức, mà là tiểu tâm ở trong nhà xoay một vòng, cuối cùng tránh đi đang tại tại trù phòng mặt chuẩn bị điểm tâm Hayakawa nãi nãi, một con chim thật cẩn thận phi vào lầu hai phòng rửa mặt.

Ở tại lầu hai chính là Seiichi vợ chồng, Douji còn có tiểu Miyuki, đối trong nhà địa hình thập phần quen thuộc phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, tại phòng rửa mặt cửa nhà nhìn trộm vài giây đồng hồ, xác định bên trong không người, lúc này mới tia chớp xông vào.

Hayakawa gia ba tầng tiểu lâu mặc dù là cái loại này kiểu cũ cũ phòng ở, nhưng là bên trong phối trí cùng trang hoàng vẫn là thực hiện đại .

Gốm sứ rửa tay bên cạnh ao biên có một thai bị trang bị tại trên tường tự động hong khô cơ, là khách sạn bên kia buồng vệ sinh dùng để cấp rửa mặt qua đi khách nhân hong khô hai tay dùng , chẳng qua nhiều ra mấy thai, vẫn luôn đều tồn tại khố phòng đương trung.

Sau lại Seiichi kết hôn trước trong nhà trang hoàng, phụ trách thi công dệt Điền cữu cữu tìm ra một thai trang bị ở bên cạnh.

Ở cái này thiên đều còn không có sáng quá sáng sớm, một cái phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ dáo dác xông vào phòng rửa mặt, bay lên gốm sứ rửa mặt trì, nhảy đến ao trung gian, dùng nắm tử ấn hạ ao trung gian nút lọ, tại nhảy lên rửa mặt trì dùng miệng mang theo vòi nước điều tiết dòng nước độ ấm cùng lớn nhỏ.

Đem hết thảy chuẩn bị hoạt động đều làm xong sau đó, A Quỳ liền nhảy vào rửa tay trì, đón tinh tế ôn ôn dòng nước, bắt đầu vệ sinh chính mình lông chim cùng cánh.

Chim chóc nhóm rất ít nguyện ý dùng thủy tắm rửa, bởi vì dính thấp cánh sẽ nhượng chúng nó vô pháp bay lượn, này tại dã ngoại thập phần nguy hiểm.

Bất quá đại khái là từ tiểu cùng nhân loại sinh hoạt tại đồng thời duyên cớ, A Quỳ đến là không có loại này bản năng, thân là một cái suối nước nóng khách sạn trước sân khấu tiếp đãi điểu, nó thậm chí còn thực thích ngâm suối nước nóng cảm giác.

Chẳng qua thường ngày loại này chợt ấm còn hàn thời tiết, trời sanh tính hỉ ôn ác lãnh A Quỳ là rất ít sẽ đi bính thủy, cho dù là suối nước nóng cũng không được.

Nhưng hôm nay tình huống đặc biệt, A Quỳ muốn cho chính mình lông chim thoạt nhìn sạch sẽ xinh đẹp, cho nên sáng sớm nó liền trộm chạy vào phòng rửa mặt đến tắm rửa.

Dùng điểu uế dính nước ấm đem chính mình lông chim toàn bộ thanh lý sạch sẽ sau, A Quỳ đóng cửa vòi nước, đồng thời đem phòng rửa mặt bên này kim chúc thùng rác kéo dài tới hong khô cơ bên kia, điểu nhảy lên đi đứng ở hong khô cơ thấp chờ hong khô điểu mao.

Ong ong, ong ong mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, công năng tính phi thường tốt hong khô cơ đem A Quỳ điểu vũ toàn bộ hong khô, nổ nhung vũ Đại Bạch anh vũ nhảy lên rửa mặt thai, một chân nắm một phen món đồ chơi tiểu lược, thuần thục chiếu gương dùng lược cho chính mình chải vuốt lông chim.

Đứng ở trước gương mặt lắc lư đầu của mình, cao nhấc chân nắm lược nhược điểm, tinh mịn sắp xếp thước từ trắng noãn lông chim gian một lần lại một lần xuyên qua mà qua, liền giống như canh cửi cơ thượng thoi nhất dạng, đem những cái đó bị đánh thấp lại bị hong khô lông chim nhóm phản ứng chỉnh chỉnh tề tề.

Rốt cục sơ hảo lông chim, A Quỳ buông xuống trong tay lược, đối với rửa mặt trên đài gương chiếu lại chiếu, nhìn gương bên trong cái kia uy phong lại tinh thần chính mình, nó bày ra một cái suất khí tư thế, phi thường vừa lòng đối với gương bên trong anh vũ nói rằng: "YOU, rất bảnh."

Đây là sáng sớm rửa mặt Hayakawa Douji đẩy ra môn nhìn đến cảnh tượng, một cái Đại Bạch anh vũ lập vàng nhạt sắc mào, phi thường tao bao đứng ở rửa mặt trên đài, đối với gương lả lơi đưa tình.

Thố không kịp đề phòng người: . . . . .

Trở tay không kịp điểu: . . . . .

"Oa ha ha ha ha, đã sớm cùng lão ca nói ngươi buồn tao còn không có người tin tưởng, thật nên làm cho bọn họ nhìn xem ngươi trước hiện tại bộ dáng. Ngày hôm qua ta xem ngươi vẻ mặt không hề gì còn tưởng rằng là thật bình tĩnh, ai biết ở bên cạnh chờ, ha ha ha, không được, cười ta bụng đau quá. Di, ngươi muốn làm gì? Động thủ sao? Đến liền đến ai sợ ai."

Vì thế Hayakawa gia mọi người hôm nay chính là bị người điểu đại chiến tiếng vang cấp đánh thức .

Điểm tâm qua đi Hayakawa Seiichi một bên gọi điện thoại công đạo khách sạn bên kia sự tình, một bên trên vai giá Quỳ hoa anh vũ hướng chính mình xe hơi bên kia đi đến.

Điện thoại cắt đứt sau đó, hắn dùng xe cái chìa khóa mở cửa xe, người là khom lưng xuống cúi đầu, cũng không phải tiến vào trong xe, mà là giật giật bả vai, ý bảo dừng ở mặt trên A Quỳ đi vào trước.

Cùng tổn hữu chiến đấu một cái buổi sáng, đến bây giờ khí còn không có tiêu hoa hướng dương anh vũ cổ tố túi nhảy vào trong xe, dừng ở phó điều khiển vị trí thời điểm, còn căm giận dùng nắm tử kéo xe vài cái chỗ ngồi thuần miên xe điếm.

Nuôi anh vũ ba mươi mấy năm Hayakawa Seiichi hiểu rất rõ A Quỳ là cái gì tính tình, vừa thấy nó động tác chỉ biết nó đây là còn tại khí không thuận, hơn nữa xem nó phiền táo tại ghế trên đi dạo đến đi dạo , chỉ biết anh vũ sẽ có lớn như vậy hỏa khí, chỉ sợ không ngừng là khí, còn có bị chọc thủng tâm tư sau tiểu quẫn bách.

Nghĩ chính mình vị này trường cánh 'Phát tiểu' vi hôm nay thân cận, sáng sớm liền trộm chạy tới phòng rửa mặt 'Trang điểm ăn diện sự tình', Seiichi cũng là nhịn không được nhếch lên khóe miệng.

Mắt thấy phát hiện hắn cười trộm anh vũ lại muốn tạc mao, Hayakawa Seiichi vội vàng trấn an đạo: "Hảo đừng tức giận , Douji tiểu tử kia không thôi bị ngươi trác trốn trở về phòng tử trong điểm tâm đều không dám đi ra ăn sao. Còn đừng nói, A Quỳ ngươi như vậy một lộng đích thật là suất khí không ít, hôm nay nhất định có thể thuận lợi tìm được hợp tâm ý lại hợp nhãn duyên điểu cô nương."

Bị vừa nói như thế A Quỳ nhất thời liền hài lòng , vỗ vỗ cánh bay đến tọa ỷ chỗ tựa lưng thượng, hết sức chuyên chú nhìn xe hướng trung tâm thành phố mở ra.

Lái xe Seiichi thấy thế ở trong lòng yên lặng cầu nguyện, chỉ mong chính mình vị này lão bằng hữu hôm nay có thể như nguyện dĩ thường.

Đệ 5 chương thân cận

Anh vũ nhà tụ hội địa điểm ngay tại tứ mộ sơn tây trắc chân núi, bên kia là nhị đại hội trưởng Ōsaki trường bình công tác địa điểm, cũng là nhà của hắn.

Xe một đường chạy đến dưới chân núi, chuyển quá một cái hoãn cong sau, vững vàng sử vào một chỗ cư dân khu thương nghiệp phố.

Tại ngã tư đường tối cuối, có một đống mang theo hậu hoa viên ba tầng màu trắng tiểu dương lâu, mái nhà mặt trên chiêu bài thượng viết 'Ōsaki loài chim sủng vật cùng trị liệu hội sở' .

Hayakawa Seiichi đối bên này tình hình giao thông rất quen thuộc, tìm được một chỗ đất trống đem xe đình hảo, mở cửa xe giá đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ đã đi xuống xe.

Hướng về hoạt động địa điểm đi qua đi thời điểm, dọc theo đường đi Hayakawa Seiichi cùng A Quỳ còn gặp hảo vài tên anh vũ nhà thành viên khác, xem ra bọn họ cũng là mang theo yêu sủng lại đây tham gia trận này mùa xuân ái hữu hội .

Gặp được đồng bạn trung, đại bộ phận anh vũ đều là bị quan ở trong lồng, từ chủ nhân mang theo lồng sắt đi trước hội trường.

Cho dù có như vậy một hai chỉ hình thể khá lớn, không thích hợp trường kỳ đãi ở trong lồng mặt gia hỏa, bị thả ra thời điểm cổ chân thượng cũng sẽ mang theo một cái tinh tế thật dài kim chúc trang sức, trang sức mặt khác một mặt sẽ bị chủ nhân nắm ở trong tay hoặc là hệ nơi tay cổ tay thượng.

Sẽ như vậy cũng là không có biện pháp sự tình, dù sao bất luận cái gì chủng loại anh vũ đều là trường cánh , vạn nhất không cẩn thận bay đi , đến lúc đó tìm không trở lại chủ nhân liền thật sự khóc không ra nước mắt .

Theo khoảng cách tụ hội địa điểm càng ngày càng gần, Seiichi cùng A Quỳ bọn họ gặp được lại đây tham gia ái hữu hội thành viên cũng liền càng ngày càng nhiều, trong đó có cùng bọn họ quen biết người quen thục điểu, cũng liền năm nay vừa mới gia nhập , lần đầu tiên tham gia hoạt động sinh gương mặt.

Đứng ở cửa nhà phụ trách tiếp đãi công tác chính là anh vũ nhà một vị khác nguyên lão cấp bậc hội viên Suzuki tiên sinh, còn có hắn yêu sủng, một cái năm nay mới ba tuổi nhiều huyền phượng anh vũ.

Huyền phượng anh vũ bề ngoài cùng Tiểu Phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ rất giống, khác nhau chính là Tiểu Phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ chỉ có mào là màu vàng , mặt khác vị trí lông chim là màu trắng.

Mà huyền phượng anh vũ toàn bộ điểu nhức đầu bộ phận nhan sắc đều là vàng nhạt, ánh mắt hữu phía sau bộ vị còn có hai khối sáng ngời cam hồng sắc, như vậy giống như là oa oa mặt đỏ đản.

Cùng phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ so sánh với, huyền phượng anh vũ tính cách phần lớn tương đối ngại ngùng, nhưng mà Suzuki tiên sinh này một cái rõ ràng là một cái ngoài ý muốn.

Mắt thấy Hayakawa tiên sinh giá A Quỳ đi tới, kia chỉ huyền phượng anh vũ cư nhiên bay khỏi chủ nhân bả vai, vỗ cánh lăng hướng về A Quỳ bọn họ bên này bay qua đến.

Đáng tiếc chính là kia chỉ huyền phượng anh vũ trên chân cũng hệ một căn dây thừng tử, bởi thế nó liều lĩnh bay lên sau, trực tiếp đem chủ nhân thủ đoạn cũng kéo đứng lên.

Nhưng chính là như vậy cũng không có thể gọi nó buông tha, vẫn như cũ bám riết không tha hướng về A Quỳ bọn họ phương hướng nỗ lực, mang sợ kéo thương nó chủ nhân đã đi về phía trước hảo vài bước.

Suzuki tiên sinh đã sớm biết nhà mình yêu sủng kia xúc động tính cách, chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ tạm thời buông tha tiếp khách công tác, phủng còn tại vỗ cánh huyền phượng anh vũ lại đây nghênh đón lão bằng hữu.

Này chỉ huyền phượng anh vũ là Suzuki tiên sinh dưỡng thứ hai chỉ anh vũ, hắn đệ nhất chỉ anh vũ cũng là một cái hoa hướng dương, bất quá là chỉ Tiểu Quỳ Hoa.

Kia chỉ Tiểu Phượng đầu hoa hướng dương năm nay đã hơn bốn mươi tuổi, lấy Tiểu Quỳ Hoa chia đều 50 năm thọ mệnh đến nói là điểu gần lúc tuổi già, cho nên loại này mang có quan hệ hữu nghị tính chất tụ hội, Suzuki tiên sinh liền sẽ không tái mang theo nó lại đây.

Mà này chỉ tiểu huyền phượng, lại nói tiếp sẽ bị Suzuki tiên sinh thu dưỡng, vẫn là bởi vì năm đó A Quỳ thông minh, nhìn thấu một đám lén lút vô chứng chiếu buôn bán thụ loài chim gia hỏa, cứu huyền phượng cùng mặt khác thiệt nhiều chim chóc nhóm tánh mạng.

Bị cứu trở về tới tiểu huyền phượng tại Hayakawa gia ký dạng hơn một tháng, tiếp thu A Quỳ chiếu cố cùng giáo dục, sau đó mới bị Suzuki tiên sinh thu dưỡng, cho nên này chỉ huyền phượng đối với A Quỳ tình cảm, là cũng sư cũng phụ , cũng liền khó trách hắn nhìn thấy A Quỳ hối hận như vậy hưng phấn.

"Ngô a ~~~ táp tạp ~~." Sẽ không bắt chước nhân ngôn tiểu huyền phượng dùng điểu ngữ không ngừng líu ríu, thanh âm thanh tú lại uyển chuyển, thân thể cũng vẫn luôn hướng về A Quỳ phương hướng nỗ lực.

A Quỳ thấy thế bay lên, cùng kia chỉ tiểu huyền phượng lần nữa trở xuống đến nó chủ nhân trên người, mang theo một loại lão phụ thân từ ái, dùng chính mình điểu uế cấp tiểu huyền phượng chải vuốt lông chim.

"Táp tạp ~~ táp tạp ~~." Quỳ thúc, chủ nhân nói hôm nay mang điểu lại đây thân cận, cái gì là thân cận?

"Oa ~~ oa ~~ Oa Oa ~~." Thân cận chính là tìm một cái nhìn thuận mắt điểu đồng thời ấp đẻ trứng.

"Táp tạp ~~ táp tạp ~~." Cái gì điểu cũng có thể sao?

Hỏi ra những lời này tiểu huyền phượng nhãn trung tràn ngập hy vọng, tựa hồ là đã có vừa ý điểu.

"Oa Oa ~~ Oa Oa ~~." Không nhìn tiểu huyền phượng nhãn trung sáng long lanh quang mang, A Quỳ trả lời , cũng không phải , ít nhất nó đến cùng ngươi là giống nhau chủng loại, muốn đều là huyền phượng mới hảo đẻ trứng.

Tiểu huyền phượng nghe vậy có chút thất vọng, bất quá nó rất nhanh liền tỉnh lại đứng lên, loạng choạng trên đầu mào, đối A Quỳ nói nhất định sẽ tuyển ra một cái giỏi nhất bạn lữ, sinh một oa cường tráng chim nhỏ đi ra.

Phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy đột nhiên có một loại gả nữ nhi cảm giác, không tha dùng móng vuốt cấp tiểu huyền phượng lý lý nó vừa rồi bởi vì bay loạn mà phiêu khởi tới lông chim.

Ai, thời gian quá đích thực khoái, chỉ chớp mắt năm đó mao vừa mới trường đi ra tiểu nha đầu, hiện giờ cũng đến nên nói hôn luận gả thời điểm.

Trấn an cửa nhà tiểu huyền phượng sau, A Quỳ lần nữa bay trở về đến chủ nhân bả vai, Hayakawa Seiichi cùng Suzuki tiên sinh hàn huyên vài câu sau, liền mang theo A Quỳ vào Ōsaki gia.

Ōsaki loài chim sủng vật cùng trị liệu hội sở là một nhà chủ doanh loài chim sủng vật trị liệu, món đồ chơi, thức ăn gia súc, dụng cụ từ từ vi chủ cửa hàng, điếm chủ người Ōsaki trường bình thản phụ thân của hắn nhất dạng, từ tiểu chính là một vị điểu mê, đại học thời điểm đọc chính là thú y chuyên nghiệp, sau lại chuyên môn đi nước ngoài tiến tu cầm loại y học.

Về quốc sau từ phụ thân trong tay tiếp nhận anh vũ nhà hội trưởng vị trí, cũng tiếp nhận gia tộc tranh hoa điểu điếm, trải qua một phen tu sửa sau lần nữa xây dựng này gian chuyên doanh điếm.

Bởi vì định vị chuẩn xác kỹ thuật cao siêu, hơn nữa giá cả hợp lý phục vụ chu đáo, rất nhanh ngay tại Huyền Nội xông ra không tiểu nhân danh khí.

Hayakawa cùng Quỳ vào nhà thời điểm, Ōsaki tiên sinh đang tại ăn diện chính mình anh vũ.

Làm một con chim mê, Ōsaki tiên sinh dưỡng ở trong nhà loài chim rất nhiều, nhưng này đó chim chóc cũng rất ít là bị hắn mua trở về , trong đó thực đại một phần là hắn thu dưỡng hoặc là cảnh phương nắm bộ không pháp hoạt động sau đó ký dạng tại hắn bên này .

Hiện tại đang tại bị hắn ăn diện kia chỉ hồng tử kim cương anh vũ, chính là như vậy tới, nó cùng ngoài cửa tiếp khách kia chỉ tiểu huyền phượng có thể nói là một đôi xui xẻo anh vũ hoa tỷ muội.

Nhìn thấy đối phương tại vội, Hayakawa Seiichi liền tùy ý cùng Ōsaki tiên sinh đánh cái tiếp đón, sau đó liền tiếp tục mang theo A Quỳ hướng bên trong đi.

Anh vũ ái hữu hội tổ chức địa điểm mỗi lần đều là căn nhà lớn mặt sau Tiểu Hoa viên, làm sẽ trung nguyên lão cấp bậc nhân vật, Hayakawa Seiichi đối với cái này rất là hiểu biết, bởi thế cũng không cần rất nhiều chiêu đãi, chính mình hướng trong đi là được.

Đẩy ra hậu viện đại môn, nghênh diện mà đến chính là anh vũ ồn ào tiếng nói cùng mọi người nhỏ giọng vui cười cùng nói chuyện với nhau, phòng ở mặt sau Tiểu Hoa viên vi lúc này đây quan hệ hữu nghị sớm đã bị trước tiên giả dạng quá, nở hoa cây cối bên cạnh đều bị để đặt ghế dựa, cái giá cùng thảm, phương tiện chim chóc các chủ nhân quải lồng sắt cùng nghỉ ngơi nói chuyện phiếm.

Còn không có nở hoa chính là trường nẩy mầm diệp cây cối lại là bị quấn lên hoặc là treo lên các loại lụa màu, khí cầu hoặc là nơ con bướm, vi chính là dùng tiên diễm sắc thái vội tới cùng anh vũ nhóm một ít kích thích, nói cho này đó tiểu tử kia nhóm tận trời đến , có thể quang minh chính đại xuân tâm nhộn nhạo ~~~!

Seiichi cùng Quỳ đi lúc tiến vào, trước mắt chính là các loại anh vũ, tương đối hổ da, mẫu Đan, huyền phượng, thái dương, Tiểu Quỳ Hoa từ từ chủng loại liền không cần nhiều lời, mà ngay cả không thông thường kim cương, đuôi ngắn, hồng mi, tương tư chờ anh vũ chủng loại, ở bên cạnh cũng là có thể nhìn thấy.

Không đại Tiểu Hoa viên bởi vì này chút anh vũ còn có chúng nó chủ nhân mà biến đến phi thường náo nhiệt, Seiichi đứng ở bên cạnh cẩn thận phân biệt một chút, phát hiện tới tham gia ái hữu hội hội viên bên trong cư nhiên cũng không có thiếu sinh gương mặt, ước chừng phải là mang theo anh vũ từ cách vách huyền thị lại đây , xem ra bọn họ anh vũ nhà danh khí là càng lúc càng lớn .

Tại trên bả vai hắn A Quỳ từ vào Tiểu Hoa viên bắt đầu liền tinh thần chấn hưng, chúng nó đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ tuy rằng thọ mệnh thực trường, nhưng là bởi vì nhân công phồn thực không đổi cho nên giá trị con người xa xỉ, sẽ dưỡng nhân gia mặc dù là có, nhưng là số lượng khẳng định cùng mẫu Đan, hổ da những cái đó thông thường chủng loại có không tiểu nhân khác biệt.

Muốn tại vốn là không nhiều lắm mục tiêu đương trúng tuyển xuất một cái ý trung điểu mà còn theo đuổi thành công là kiện thực không chuyện dễ dàng, dù sao độc thân ba mươi mấy năm A Quỳ là kiên định cho là như thế .

Đứng ở chủ nhân trên vai tùy ý nhìn chung quanh một vòng sau, A Quỳ không có phát hiện cùng nó giống nhau chủng loại đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, vi có thể nhìn rõ ràng hơn một ít, A Quỳ cánh vung lên trực tiếp bay lên.

Bay lên đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ rất nhanh liền hấp dẫn viên trung những người khác cùng chim chóc nhóm tầm mắt, nhân loại phản ứng hoàn hảo, anh vũ nhóm biểu hiện thì liền nhiệt tình nhiều.

"Oa Oa ~~, Quỳ lão sư hảo ~~ "

"A Quỳ lão sư hảo ~~~ "

"Nha nha ~~, nha nha ~~." Lão sư hảo.

"Táp tạp ~~ táp tạp ~~, tạp ~." Lão sư ngài hảo, hôm nay là đến lên lớp sao?

"Kỷ kỷ tra, kỷ kỷ tra ~~~." Lão sư hảo, ngài cũng là lại đây thân cận sao?

Không quản là học nhân ngôn vẫn là nói điểu ngữ, này đó anh vũ nhóm sở biểu đạt đi ra lại đều là giống một cái ý tứ, thì phải là lão sư đến ? Lão sư ngài hảo ~.

Là , bởi vì sống lâu lại thông minh, A Quỳ nó thập phần vinh hạnh đảm nhiệm này anh vũ nhà ấu điểu giáo sư này chức trách.

Mỗi tháng nghỉ ngơi ngày nó đều sẽ rút ra thời gian cấp sẽ nội còn còn còn nhỏ anh vũ nhóm giáo sư một ít chương trình học, nội dung chính là như thế nào cùng nhân loại ở chung, như thế nào dung nhập nhân loại gia đình, như thế nào đọc hiểu chủ nhân của ngươi, như thế nào dùng tứ chi ngôn ngữ nhượng chủ nhân của ngươi hiểu biết suy nghĩ của ngươi.

Này đó chương trình học trước vẫn là giáp mặt giảng bài, sau lại khoa học kỹ thuật phát đạt liền đổi thành trên mạng dạy học.

Những cái đó tiếp thu quá A Quỳ giáo dục tiểu anh vũ nhóm, đều thực hảo dung nhập vào bọn họ chủ nhân gia đình, tái vì nhân loại mang đến vui vẻ đồng thời, chúng nó chính mình cũng sinh hoạt đặc biệt hạnh phúc khoái trá.

Nguyên bản đây là kiện chuyện tốt , nhưng cũng gián tiếp trở thành A Quỳ độc thân ba mươi mấy năm thủ phạm chi nhất, nghe thấp liên tiếp tiểu anh vũ nhóm tiếng kêu, Quỳ lão sư nội tâm rơi lệ đầy mặt nghĩ đến, đều là nó học sinh, này muốn như thế nào xuống tay? ? ?

Tại Tiểu Hoa viên đỉnh đầu tới tới lui lui bồi hồi hảo vài vòng, vẫn luôn đều tại tìm kiếm thích hợp quan hệ hữu nghị mục tiêu hoa hướng dương anh vũ đột nhiên trước mắt sáng ngời, nó thấy được một cái trước cho tới bây giờ đều chưa thấy qua đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ.

Tại nhân loại xem ra, phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ bất luận sống mái diện mạo đều phi thường tương tự, không đi phiên cái đuôi, cho dù là cùng hoa hướng dương anh vũ quen biết ở chung nhiều năm, mà còn lấy trị liệu loài chim vi công tác Ōsaki tiên sinh đều không có biện pháp cận từ bề ngoài đến làm ra chính xác phán đoán.

Nhưng là đều là đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ, A Quỳ nhưng có thể liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra được, kia chỉ mới tới gia hỏa là một cái rất xinh đẹp muội tử.

Một cái chưa từng thấy qua muội tử, này đối A Quỳ đến nói quả thực chính là tin mừng, nhìn chuẩn mục tiêu sau đó A Quỳ nhanh chóng điều chỉnh cánh chậm rãi rớt xuống, dừng ở kia chỉ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ bên cạnh.

Này chỉ anh vũ muội tử cũng không có tại điểu lung trong, nó chủ nhân đem nó để đặt tại một chỗ hoa đào nở rộ địa phương phương, xem bộ dáng là hy vọng chính mình yêu sủng có thể mượn dùng bên người hoa đào nhiều hơn hấp dẫn khác phái.

Ý tưởng của nàng phải là thành công , tối thiểu A Quỳ liền bay qua đến .

Phấn nộn nộn hoa đào tùng trung, kia chỉ trên chân hệ trang sức giống cái đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghiêng đầu đánh giá cẩn thận A Quỳ, A Quỳ thì rất nó trắng noãn tiểu bộ ngực phi thường có thân sĩ phong độ hướng về đối phương giới thiệu chính mình.

"Ngươi hảo, ta là A Quỳ ~~." Vi biểu hiện chính mình, những lời này nó còn cố ý là dùng người ngữ học đi ra .

Sẽ học vẹt hoa hướng dương anh vũ rất nhiều, nhưng là có thể tư duy rõ ràng biểu đạt lưu loát lại không nhiều lắm thấy, A Quỳ chính là muốn không động thanh sắc triển lãm xuất từ mình không giống người thường.

Kia chỉ giống cái anh vũ nghe được A Quỳ nhân ngôn hậu quả nhưng thực cảm thấy hứng thú, chỉ thấy nó hướng trước vài bước, càng thêm tới gần A Quỳ, đánh giá cũng càng phát ra cẩn thận.

Ngay tại A Quỳ bộ ngực càng rất càng cao, đầu giơ lên góc độ cũng càng lúc càng lớn thời điểm, nó đột nhiên nghe kia chỉ anh vũ dùng nhân ngôn nói rằng: "Ta bảy tuổi."

A Quỳ nghe vậy nguyên bản giơ lên đầu đột nhiên cứng đờ, đầu thượng mào cũng là nổ tung đứng lên, nhưng nó lập tức liền điều chỉnh trạng thái nho nhã lễ độ nói: "Quỳ là nơi này lão sư, mãn ốc điểu đều là Quỳ học sinh ~."

Kỳ thật bảy tuổi đối với đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ đến nói cũng sớm đã thành niên, chúng nó tại dã ngoại thời điểm cũng là một năm xuất oa, hai năm học tập, ba năm xây tổ, năm thứ tư bắt đầu liền lẫn nhau truy đuổi chuẩn bị tổ kiến gia đình, bảy tuổi thật sự không coi là nhỏ, chỉ cần bất hòa A Quỳ tương đối. . . . .

Giống cái đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy lại hướng trước đi dạo vài bước, nghiêng đi thân thể vẫn là nói rằng: "Ta bảy tuổi."

". . . . , Quỳ còn sẽ nói tiếng Anh, trung văn, pháp văn, còn có thiệt nhiều loại ngôn ngữ."

"Ta bảy tuổi."

". . . Quỳ, Quỳ còn có công tác, mỗi tháng đều có tiền lương lấy."

"Ta bảy tuổi."

"Quỳ, Quỳ có oa, hảo đại oa."

"Ta bảy tuổi."

... . .

"Vị tiểu thư này, xin hỏi ngươi còn sẽ nói biệt từ ngữ sao?" Đầu đầy mồ hôi lạnh Đại Bạch anh vũ như thế hỏi.

Giống cái phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy run rẩy chính mình mào hồi đáp: "Ngươi mấy tuổi?"

... .

Hỏng mất A Quỳ cuối cùng trực tiếp lối ra. . . . .

Đệ 6 chương Quỳ hai mươi sáu

Đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ A Quỳ tâm tình, xuống núi thời điểm dương quang sáng lạn trong sáng lại thoải mái, trở về thời điểm cũng là mây đen dầy đặc điện thiểm tiếng sấm.

Ở phía trước lái xe Hayakawa Seiichi thừa dịp chờ đèn xanh đèn đỏ thời gian xuyên thấu qua kính chiếu hậu hướng xe chỗ ngồi phía sau phương hướng nhìn, chỉ thấy gương đương trung A Quỳ vẻ mặt ủ rũ nằm úp sấp nằm tại xe y cái đệm thượng, không ra tiếng cũng không động, thoạt nhìn tâm tình phi thường không hảo bộ dáng.

Xe khai hồi gia sau, khó được hôm nay ra ngoài lưu cẩu sau đó sớm hồi gia Hayakawa gia gia vốn đang tưởng muốn quan tâm một chút A Quỳ hôm nay đi thân cận cụ thể tình huống, nhưng là vừa thấy nhi tử trên vai kia chỉ anh vũ kéo lão trường một bộ sống không còn gì luyến tiếc bộ dáng điểu mặt, nguyên bản cũng muốn hỏi nói ra vấn đề lập tức bị thu trở về, đồng thời vị lão tiên sinh này còn phí hảo đại khí lực, mới khống chế được chính mình không đột nhiên phun cười ra tiếng.

Không có biện pháp, thật sự là A Quỳ hiện tại kia phó biểu tình thật sự rất chọc cười, ngươi có thể tưởng tượng xuất một con chim lư mặt bộ dáng sao?

Quả thực không thể tái đùa! ! ! !

"Khụ khụ ~~~."

Ho khan vài tiếng đem đặt ở trong cổ họng mặt ý cười thanh đi ra, Hayakawa gia gia thu hồi trên tay báo chí quyết định mang theo cẩu tại đi ra ngoài đi một chút, tại đãi ở trong này nhìn đi xuống nói, hắn liền thật sự nhịn không được .

Hayakawa gia gia mang theo sài khuyển sau khi rời khỏi, ngừng lễ bái thiên Douji xuyên kiếm đạo phục, mang theo một phen mộc kiếm đầy người mồ hôi hơi hơi thô suyễn đẩy cửa vào nhà, xem ra hắn vừa rồi là tại hậu viện một mình tiến hành một hồi kiếm đạo luyện tập.

Vào nhà sau đó Hayakawa Douji đồng dạng cũng nhìn đến vừa mới trở về ca ca cùng A Quỳ, đối với Đại Bạch anh vũ kia trương hết sức khôi hài mặt, hắn thập phần không khách khí phun cười nói: "Quỳ ngươi làm sao? Mặt kéo cư nhiên so mã đều trường? A, minh bạch , lần này quan hệ hữu nghị thân cận lại không có thành công đúng hay không? Ai, này có cái gì, dù sao cũng không phải lần đầu tiên, sớm nên thói quen ."

Đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy ủ rũ từ chủ nhân trên vai phi xuống dưới, rơi xuống trong phòng khách điểu cái giá thượng không nói được một lời, như vậy thoạt nhìn rất giống một cái đấu bại công kê.

Douji thấy thế hơi hơi nhíu mày, xoay người ra Hayakawa gia noãn phòng phương hướng, không mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó hắn lại trở lại.

Sau khi trở về Hayakawa Douji câu nói đầu tiên chính là: "Quỳ, muốn hay không đến đánh một hồi? Tại phá hư tâm tình phát tiết đi ra thì tốt rồi, đây không phải là ngươi dạy cho ta sao?"

Đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ hiện tại không tâm tình phản ứng tổn hữu, nghe vậy tại điểu cái giá thượng trắc nghiêng người tử, trực tiếp cho Hayakawa Douji một cái điểu thí cỗ.

Douji thấy thế lông mày vi chọn, cố ý ngôn ngữ không khách khí nói: "Xem ra ta còn thật là nói đúng, ngươi thật đúng là hai mươi tám năm hai mươi sáu thứ thân cận toàn bộ thất bại. Ai, này vận khí rõ ràng biệt gọi A Quỳ, gọi Quỳ hai mươi sáu tính ."

Đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy khí trên đầu mào đều dựng thẳng lên đến , căn căn đứng lên giống như quý danh cầu lông nhất dạng.

"Oa ~~ oa ~~, Douji hỗn đản! ! !"

Như vậy gầm rú Đại Bạch anh vũ vỗ cánh lập tức từ điểu cái giá thượng bay lên, đầu tàu nhất dạng hướng về Hayakawa Douji bên kia đụng phải đi qua.

Sớm có phòng bị Hayakawa Douji lập tức dọn xong tư thế, cũng không phải tiến công hoặc là phản kích, mà là phòng ngự cùng bảo hộ, vi chính là đừng làm cho hỏa khí hướng đỉnh Đại Bạch anh vũ làm bị thương chính nó.

Hayakawa gia cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều phải trình diễn một lần người điểu đại chiến lại tới mở mở màn, Seiichi thấy thế ở một bên bất đắc dĩ lắc lắc đầu, liền từ kia hai hài tử khí gia hỏa .

Mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, không quản là tiến công điểu vẫn là phòng thủ người đều thở hổn hển không có khí lực, 'Đại chiến' một hồi A Quỳ quả nhiên cảm thấy tâm tình trong sáng rất nhiều, nguyên bản ngăn ở ngực nửa vời kia khẩu khí cũng rốt cục sơ thuận .

"Vù vù ~, Douji, cám ơn ngươi ~." Đại Bạch anh vũ không ngốc, nó biết Douji vừa rồi nhất định là cố ý chọc giận chính mình, làm cho nó có thể đem nghẹn ở trong lòng phiền muộn phát tiết đi ra, mà nó hiện tại cũng đích xác thoải mái rất nhiều.

Ân, xem ra mỗ ta thời điểm tổn hữu cũng vẫn là rất hữu dụng chỗ .

"Không khách khí, chờ ngươi trở thành Quỳ hai mươi bảy thời điểm còn có thể tới tìm ta đánh nhau, miễn phí phụng bồi."

". . . . Phi, phi, phi."

"Biệt phun , xem ta lấy cho ngươi cái gì đến , noãn phòng bên kia mới vừa hái xuống ." Nói xong Douji liền phủng ra một đóa chén đĩa lớn nhỏ hạt hướng dương bàn.

Cái gọi là hạt hướng dương bàn, chính là hoa hướng dương cái kia đầu bự, chén đĩa trạng trong óc mặt răng nanh nhất dạng chỉnh tề sắp hàng nước cờ không rõ hạt hướng dương, tiêm hướng hạ cái đuôi hướng về phía trước, quy củ thoạt nhìn đặc biệt xinh đẹp.

Bởi vì trong nhà nuôi A Quỳ duyên cớ, Hayakawa gia một năm bốn mùa đều loại hoa hướng dương, đậu phộng chờ thông thường quả hạch.

Xuân, hạ, thu thời điểm liền loại ở trong sân đất trống thượng, đến mùa đông thì loại tại cách đó không xa noãn phòng trong.

Douji hiện tại hái xuống này khối hạt hướng dương bàn, chính là ngày đông thời điểm loại hạ, mùa xuân thành thục .

Mới vừa bị ngắt lấy xuống dưới mới mẻ nhất hạt hướng dương là A Quỳ yêu nhất đồ ăn vặt, nguyên bản còn tại đối với tổn hữu nhổ nước miếng Đại Bạch anh vũ nhìn thấy kia bàn hoa hướng dương đầu sau lập tức trước mắt tỏa ánh sáng, vụt sáng cánh rơi xuống Douji trên đùi, một người một chim chia sẻ kia bàn hạt hướng dương, không khí thoạt nhìn đặc biệt hài hòa.

Rắc, phốc, một viên đầy đủ hạt dưa da bị chuẩn xác phun đến một bên trong cái gạt tàn thuốc.

"Ăn ngon đi, ta chọn tốt nhất hoa hướng dương đầu hái xuống . Ngươi cũng là, không chính là thân cận không thành công, có cái gì hảo uể oải , xem ta, trong lòng cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có bạn gái loại này đồ vật, võ sĩ trên đường là không cần nữ nhân ."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy một bên khái Quỳ hoa tử một bên ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua chính mình tổn hữu, một lúc lâu sau đó mới toát ra một câu: "Trung nhị."

"Cái gì! A Quỳ ngươi có phải hay không còn muốn đánh nhau! ! !"

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy hướng thiên phiên cái xem thường nói rằng: "Mao đầu một cái, lại thanh lại sáp."

? ? ? ?

Không đợi Hayakawa Douji làm rõ ràng anh vũ những lời này hàm nghĩa, A Quỳ liền vứt bỏ hạt hướng dương da dùng nắm tử gãi gãi chính mình cằm hài nói rằng: "Quỳ muốn xin phép, ngày mai không lên lớp , muốn tới trên núi nhìn đi tìm."

Cùng suối nước nóng khách sạn bên trong những thứ khác công nhân nhất dạng, A Quỳ cũng là mỗi tuần đi làm sáu ngày nghỉ ngơi một ngày, tiền lương mỗi tháng cùng mọi người cùng nhau bình thường kết toán.

Bình thường dưới tình huống thân kiêm anh vũ nhà ấu điểu chính trị viên A Quỳ sẽ mỗi tháng lên lớp lần thứ hai, mỗi lần, ba bốn mấy giờ, thời gian đều sẽ tuyển tại nghỉ ngơi chủ nhật.

Như vậy không chỉ là A Quỳ bên này có thời gian, những cái đó chờ đợi giáo dục chim chóc các chủ nhân, cũng có thể có thời gian vì mình gia yêu sủng mở ra học tập công cụ.

Vốn là hôm nay nên là nó khai video dạy học ngày, chẳng qua vừa lúc gặp phải anh vũ nhà bên kia khai ái hữu hội, cho nên thời gian đã bị thuấn di đến ngày mai.

Về phần ngày mai là thứ hai, A Quỳ vì cái gì không cần đi đi làm?

Vấn đề này Đại Bạch anh vũ tỏ vẻ, hàng năm ái hữu hội sau đó nó đều có thể nhiều đạt được một ngày ngày nghỉ, Seiichi nói quan hệ hữu nghị thời gian cho nó tính tăng ca. . .

Cơm trưa thời điểm Hayakawa gia gia mang theo ra ngoài tiểu sài trở về, vào nhà đổi giày sau câu nói đầu tiên chính là: "Muốn biến thiên ."

Mọi người nghe vậy hướng về ngoài cửa sổ nhìn lại, quả nhiên chỉ thấy một mảnh mây đen đè nặng thái dương hùng hổ từ tây trắc nhẹ nhàng lại đây.

Huyền trong mùa xuân nhiều vũ, vùng núi hơn nữa như thế, như vậy tài năng cấp những cái đó tại mùa xuân bồng bột sinh trưởng cỏ cây nhóm mang đến đầy đủ hơi nước.

Theo mây đen đồng thời đã đến còn có gió to, nhìn ngoài cửa sổ kia giống như động kinh nhất dạng lắc lư múa may nhánh cây cùng vù vù rung động chiêu bài, Douji nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh Đại Bạch anh vũ nói rằng: "Xem ra ngươi ngày mai tưởng muốn đi đỉnh núi nhìn hoa nguyện vọng hẳn là thực khó thực hiện ."

Douji lần này nói hợp tình hợp lý, Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng hoa hải lấy cây anh đào vi chủ đào lý vi phụ.

Nhưng không quản là cái gì hoa, đều là mềm mại e ngại mưa gió , như vậy một hồi mưa rền gió dữ xuống dưới, trên núi hoa hải chỉ sợ là chạy trời không khỏi nắng.

Gió to vũ qua đi cũng không phải là ngắm hoa hảo thời điểm, chỉ sợ ngày mai A Quỳ bay lên đỉnh núi sau đó cũng chỉ có thể nhìn đến một ít tàn hoa cùng rơi xuống đầy đất đóa hoa .

Vi không cho A Quỳ mất hứng, Hayakawa Douji nghĩ nghĩ cho nó xuất chủ ý đạo: "Không phải ngươi ngày mai liền còn đi lên lớp hảo , ngắm hoa sự mấy ngày nữa lại nói, những cái đó vãn khai cây anh đào chủng loại thời gian này vừa mới mới vừa quải bao, nụ hoa là không sợ mưa gió , trận này mưa to qua đi, tam, bốn ngày chúng nó có thể lần nữa nở đầy chi đầu. Nếu muốn ngắm hoa, ngay tại chờ thượng mấy ngày, hoa hải tái hiện sau đó chỉ biết càng thêm xinh đẹp."

Cảm giác chính mình hôm nay đều mọi việc không thuận đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy căm giận thải thải nắm tử nói rằng: "Không, ngày mai liền ngày mai."

Không là A Quỳ nó mạnh miệng, thật sự là xin phép tin tức vừa mới đã thoát khỏi Seiichi cho nó phát ra đi, tại hủy bỏ đã không kịp.

Nếu giả cũng đã thỉnh , nói cũng đã nói, còn có thể làm như thế nào?

Điểu cũng là muốn mặt , đến nói được thì làm được nha.

Suối nước nóng khách sạn bên kia các đồng nghiệp cũng biết không đi làm muốn đi ngắm hoa , hồi tưởng đại gia ánh mắt hâm mộ, loài chim tư duy A Quỳ chỉ có thể kiên trì thượng .

Trong lúc nói chuyện đậu mưa lớn điểm bùm bùm từ thiên thượng mới hạ xuống, đánh ngoài phòng vừa mới nẩy mầm không lâu liễu thụ oai cành lắc lắc lắc lắc.

Nhìn gần mấy phút đồng hồ liền từ hạt mưa biến thành bạch mạc ngoài cửa sổ thế giới, A Quỳ trong lòng kia cận tồn một chút may mắn cũng biến mất không thấy.

Loại này gió to trời mưa không có gì đóa hoa có thể may mắn còn tồn tại, ai, xem ra ngày mai thật sự chỉ có thể đi

Thưởng thức kia một mà tàn hoa .

Đệ 7 chương chim non

Mang theo một chút chờ mong, buồn bực A Quỳ nằm ở điểu oa trong nghe xong một đêm mưa gió, nghĩ thầm rằng nếu ngày mai vũ không dừng lại, nó liền có chính đáng lý do có thể không cần đi ra ngoài ngắm hoa, mà là trở lại khách sạn bên kia đi tiếp tục đi làm.

Loại chuyện này cũng không phải không có khả năng , tại A Quỳ trong trí nhớ tứ mộ sơn bên này xuân vũ tổng là triền triền kéo dài, hạ thượng cả ngày đó là thường có sự tình.

Nhưng mà A Quỳ bay ra đi vừa thấy, bên ngoài ánh sáng mặt trời sáng lạn màu xanh da trời trong như gương, sau cơn mưa trong sáng thời tiết hảo đến bất khả tư nghị.

Xem ra lão thiên gia cũng là muốn cho nó làm một cái nói chuyện giữ lời hảo điểu.

Như thế an ủi mình A Quỳ cùng mọi người trong nhà chào hỏi sau liên điểm tâm đều chưa ăn liền triển khai cánh hướng về đỉnh núi bên kia bay qua, vi đó là có thể đủ đi sớm về sớm.

Cùng nó trước đoán trước nhất dạng, đêm qua gió to vũ qua đi, trên núi nguyên bản khai minh diễm các loại xuân hoa hiện tại trên cơ bản tàn héo hơn phân nửa, thật dày hoa rụng hỗn còn chưa bốc hơi mưa rơi trên mặt đất, tràn đầy giống như cấp sơn phô thượng xuân sắc thảm trải sàn nhất dạng.

Phi ở trên trời A Quỳ cúi đầu nhìn xuống, điểu lãm trong tầm mắt này đó vốn nên thành suy sút một mà tàn hoa đột nhiên có một loại khác mỹ cảm.

Trước kia rất ít sẽ tại sau cơn mưa bay lên đỉnh núi đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ cảm thấy chính mình hình như là bị kia một mà xuân sắc hấp dẫn , phi phi độ cao liền càng ngày càng thấp, cuối cùng không biết như thế nào liền chậm rãi rơi trên mặt đất.

Sau cơn mưa vùng núi còn thực lầy lội, mà rơi xuống đất anh vũ lại không nghĩ tại bay lên, nó mại chính mình hai cái tiểu đoản chân, từng bước một ninh thân thể tại bụi hoa thụ hải chi gian thong thả hành động đứng lên.

Đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ nắm tử là đối chỉ hình, tứ chi trảo cánh trước sau các một đôi, đầu ngón tay sắc bén sức nắm thực cường, phi thường thích hợp tại nhánh cây cùng thân cây gian nắm nắm leo lên.

Nhưng tương đối loại này loại nắm tử liền không quá thích hợp trên mặt đất hành tẩu, A Quỳ trên mặt đất đi rồi mười mấy phút đồng hồ, còn không có có thể dịch xuất hai mươi mễ xa.

Trong cơn tức giận Đại Bạch anh vũ quyết định buông tha kháo móng vuốt đi đường, mà là lựa chọn cùng những cái đó trên núi cây gai tước nhất dạng, nhảy dựng nhảy dựng bính đi đường.

Cứ như vậy hành động tốc độ quả nhiên nhanh rất nhiều, cách cách cách cách cách cách cách cách, một trận nước bùn cùng tiên thanh âm qua đi, địa thượng để lại liên tiếp mạt trượt trung tứ điều, ngũ điều trạng móng vuốt ấn.

Một đường hướng trong A Quỳ tràn đầy xông vào đỉnh núi tối thượng tầng một chỗ trong rừng rậm, cùng những cái đó cố ý gieo trồng đi ra cấp người xem xét cây cối bất đồng, này một chỗ rừng rậm là nguyên thủy , là tự do sinh trưởng .

Không có người đến bên này tận lực đi gieo trồng cái gì, nơi này cây cối đều là tự sinh tự trường, bởi thế chỗ này trong rừng cây cây cối cũng liền chủng loại phức tạp, thoạt nhìn có chút hỗn độn.

Bất quá cùng những cái đó bị người chiếu cố xem xét cây cối khi xuất ra, bên này hoang dại trong rừng lục thực tập tính liền muốn mạnh mẽ nhiều, một hồi gió to vũ qua đi nhân công hoa hải bên kia đầy đất tàn hoa, hoang dại cây cối bên này cũng là chi rất diệp lục, thoạt nhìn càng thêm sum xuê .

Quả nhiên không hổ là vật cạnh thiên trạch sau đó bị lưu xuống giống loài, có thể hoang dại gia hỏa đều không đơn giản.

Mang theo loại này tán thưởng Đại Bạch anh vũ lại không đi phía trước bính ý tứ, mà là một cái tại chỗ ba trăm sáu mươi độ, quay đầu sau đó tính toán trở về đi.

Từ khách sạn đến đỉnh núi này phiến thổ địa đều là Hayakawa gia , Đại Bạch anh vũ rất rõ ràng tự đi phía trước đi cũng chỉ là nguyên thủy lâm nhìn không tới những thứ khác đồ vật.

Đi đến này nó coi như là thưởng quá hoa , hiện tại bay trở về đi phải là có thể đi?

Đã sớm làm tốt sớm đến về sớm tính toán A Quỳ mở ra cánh huy động vài cái, tính toán cứ như vậy chấm dứt nó hôm nay ngắm hoa chi lữ, đến khách sạn bên kia đi thảo chút đồ ăn vặt ăn đi.

Cánh dùng sức huy động vài cái, A Quỳ cong hạ hai chân âm thầm súc lực, đang định nhất phi trùng thiên thời điểm, đột nhiên dừng động tác, nghiêng đầu làm ra một cái lắng nghe động tác.

Ngay tại sắp sửa cất cánh trước trong nháy mắt, A Quỳ nghe được một thanh âm, một loại loài chim ấu tể gặp được nguy hiểm xin giúp đỡ thời điểm mới có thể phát ra tiếng kêu.

Kia tiếng kêu lúc cao lúc thấp, nhưng cao thời điểm cũng bất quá là sung nhĩ có thể nghe, thấp thời điểm lại là một số gần như không tiếng động, nhưng thấy phát ra tiếng vang vị kia tình huống hiện tại giống như không tốt lắm.

Thân là anh vũ nhà trong quả thực ấu điểu chính trị viên, A Quỳ đối ấu tể các loại tiếng kêu phá lệ mẫn cảm, biệt điểu nếu tại dã ngoại nghe đến loại tiếng kêu còn khả năng sẽ lựa chọn có tai như điếc, dù sao ấu điểu loại này đồ vật trên cơ bản đều đại biểu cho phiền toái, không là chính mình tử điểu nhóm mới không không nghĩ phản ứng.

Nhưng A Quỳ mười mấy năm ấu điểu chính trị viên lập tức đến, trên cơ bản đã có một loại phản xạ có điều kiện, chỉ cần nghe được ấu điểu xin giúp đỡ thanh, thân thể phản ứng khoái quá đại não liền sẽ tưởng muốn đi qua nhìn một cái.

Một bính một bính theo thanh âm đi tìm đi, A Quỳ cuối cùng tại một viên đại sam thụ dưới bóng ma thấy được một cái tổn hại điểu sào, điểu sào bên cạnh một cái mao đều không trường đi ra, đầy người trụi lủi một thân thịt thịt xấu ấu điểu, nhắm mắt lại hữu khí vô lực thấp giọng rầm rì .

Kia chỉ ấu điểu bộ dáng hết sức chật vật, một chút tinh thần đầu đều không có, chỉ có một tầng màng thịt bao vây đầu nhỏ thấp thấp rủ , toàn thân một căn nhung mao đều không có, nhiều nếp nhăn da liên nếp nhăn coi như trăm tuổi lão nhân cái trán, trên người nhan sắc cũng không phải cái loại này vô mao kỳ chim non nộn nộn hồng phấn, mà là một loại không có huyết sắc , thập phần không khỏe mạnh xám trắng.

Nó hiện tại nửa cái thân thể bị đặt ở tổn hại điểu sào phía dưới, mặt khác bán nghiêng người tử thì dính đầy cành khô tàn diệp cùng bùn đất, nếu không nó còn tại ngoan cường thấp giọng kêu to, A Quỳ đều phải hoài nghi nó có phải hay không còn có sinh mệnh.

Giống như là cảm giác đến có cái gì tại tiếp cận chính mình, ám ảnh trung A Quỳ tựa hồ nhìn đến kia chỉ chim non ánh mắt lại nhìn chính mình, nhưng chờ nó tới gần cẩn thận xem xét thời điểm lại phát hiện cũng không có, kia chỉ chim non hai mắt là nhắm chặt , mắt thượng màng còn chưa hoàn toàn rút đi, đại biểu nó xuất xác sẽ không lâu lắm.

Tuy rằng như thế nhưng là A Quỳ tiếp cận phát ra tiếng vang đã bị chim non phát hiện, A Quỳ nhìn kia vật nhỏ liều mạng kình lực khí tại ướt sũng địa phương trên mặt vặn vẹo, cố sức ngẩng đầu mở ra miệng rộng, a - a -, một tiếng lại một tiếng đoạn hướng về chính mình kêu to.

Thời gian này chim non còn không biết dùng tiếng kêu trực tiếp giao lưu, chúng nó phát ra loại này tiếng kêu liền giống như nhân loại tại anh nhi thời kì tê tâm liệt phế khóc nỉ non nhất dạng, là một loại nhắc nhở, báo cho quanh thân thân hữu nó thực không thoải mái yêu cầu đặc biệt chú ý.

Cơ hồ chính là bản năng, hoa hướng dương anh vũ nhìn thấy loại trạng thái này chim non sau đó, phản ứng đầu tiên chính là khiêu đi qua, một móng vuốt đem đặt ở ấu điểu trên người điểu sào đạp khai, rất nhanh đem lạnh run ấu điểu lãm tại cánh thấp.

Tuy rằng hiện tại đã là cuối tháng ba, nhưng trên núi độ ấm xa không bằng dưới chân núi ấm áp, tại tăng thêm ẩm ướt địa phương mặt cùng lạnh như băng bùn, A Quỳ cơ hồ là không cần suy nghĩ liền nhanh chóng bắt đầu cấp chim non giữ ấm.

Bị bao tiến A Quỳ cánh bên trong chim non liều mạng hướng A Quỳ cánh bên trong tễ, toàn thân không có một chút giữ ấm năng lực nó trước thiếu chút nữa đã bị hoạt hoạt đông chết.

Hiện tại A Quỳ trên người độ ấm đối nó đến nói không chỉ là ấm áp, kia vẫn là nó mệnh.

Bị chim non trên người dính bùn cành khô làm dơ cánh Đại Bạch anh vũ cũng không để ý chút nào, nhìn chim non tuy rằng bị cánh bao bọc trụ, lại vẫn như cũ vẫn là dán tại địa thượng bụng, bất mãn dựng thẳng dựng thẳng trên đầu mào.

Như vậy không thể được, ấu điểu dán tại địa thượng làn da sẽ tiếp tục mang đi nó trên người nhiệt lượng, này đối một cái không biết tại gió lạnh lãnh trong mưa giãy dụa bao lâu, trên người thất ôn đến làn da đều là xám trắng sắc chim non đến nói thực có thể là trí mạng .

Vì thế ôm chim non anh vũ dùng cánh kẹp khởi ấu điểu, lay động nhoáng lên một cái đi đến cái kia vừa mới bị nó đá văng tàn phá điểu oa trước mặt, cố sức đi đi vào, sau đó dùng một cái tiêu chuẩn gà mái ấp tư thế, tại điểu sào bên trong ngồi xổm xuống.

Tuy rằng bị mưa to tưới một đêm điểu sào trên cơ bản đã đánh mất nó giữ ấm sưởi ấm công năng, nhưng ở nói như thế nào cũng tốt hơn kia lạnh lẽo lầy lội địa phương mặt.

Nằm úp sấp hảo oa Đại Bạch anh vũ làm chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là lượng khai cổ họng, Oa Oa gọi bậy.

"Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~~ Oa Oa ~~?" Là ai gia điểu sào? Hài tử đều rụng địa thượng , có hay không điểu lại đây nhìn một cái?

"Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~?" Rốt cuộc là ai? Phòng ở sụp hài tử thiếu chút nữa không có như thế nào đều không tìm? Có tâm không có?

Đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ giọng vốn là liền đại, A Quỳ càng là trong đó người nổi bật, rất nhanh này phiến nguyên thủy lâm bên trong liền tất cả đều là nó Oa Oa thanh, nguyên bản yên lặng an tường rừng cây giống như bị đầu nhập vào cục đá hồ nước nhất dạng, một vòng lớn một vòng lớn gợn sóng lập tức phiếm đứng lên.

Nháy mắt A Quỳ bên tai liền tràn ngập rất nhiều côn trùng kêu vang chim hót, những cái đó lộn xộn tiếng vang nhịn không được lắc lắc đầu Thanh Thanh lỗ tai, nhưng cho dù là như vậy, cũng vẫn là không điểu đi ra nhận lãnh chỗ này điểu sào cùng này chỉ ấu điểu.

Đại khái là thân hình thiên tiểu cho nên não dung lượng cũng không cao nguyên nhân, đại bộ phận loài chim làm việc đều thực một căn cân, chúng nó đối chính mình ấp đản dưỡng đi ra hài tử tự nhiên là tận tâm tận lực, những thứ khác chim non không thương tổn cũng đã rất tốt, liền lại càng không dùng nói thu dưỡng, đương nhiên những cái đó thói quen kỳ ba đà điểu nhóm ngoại trừ.

Bởi thế này chỉ chim non nếu tìm không thấy song thân, tại trong rừng căn bản liền không khả năng có cơ hội sống sót.

Cho nên A Quỳ gọi càng lớn tiếng , nhưng là mặc cho nó như thế nào kêu la, chính là không có thân điểu đi ra nhận lãnh nó cánh phía dưới kia chỉ vật nhỏ.

Này không đối nha, tại sao có thể như vậy?

Lớn như vậy điểu sào nhất định là tỉ mỉ dựng , ấu điểu cũng thuận lợi xuất xác , thân điểu lại không thấy , này không hợp lý nha? Rốt cuộc là xảy ra chuyện gì?

Mang theo cánh bên trong càng chui càng sâu chim non, nghĩ không rõ ràng A Quỳ vẻ mặt mộng nằm úp sấp nằm tại điểu sào bên trong.

Đệ 8 chương trắc ẩn

Tại kia phiến nguyên thủy trong rừng mặt gọi nửa ngày, cũng vẫn là không có thân điểu đi ra, không điểu phản ứng nó, càng không điểu đi ra nhận lãnh điểu oa cùng này chỉ chim non.

Dốc sức hô một hồi lâu hoa hướng dương anh vũ chỉ cảm thấy miệng khô lưỡi khô, vốn là liền ách thanh âm hiện tại đã cùng phá la không sai biệt lắm .

Từ đầu tới đuôi không điểu phản ứng A Quỳ quả thực liền muốn hoài nghi, nó cánh thấp run rẩy kia chỉ vật nhỏ có phải hay không chui ra từ kẽ đá, không cha không mẹ sao?

Chưa từ bỏ ý định hoa hướng dương anh vũ duỗi đầu điêu mấy cái rơi trên mặt đất nhánh cây, đem mặt trên còn mang theo tân phát chồi xoay xuống dưới ăn luôn, tuy rằng không giải khát quyền cho là nhuận nhuận cổ họng, sau đó ưỡn ngực nâng lên cố lấy tắc túi lại tiếp tục kêu la đứng lên.

Lúc này đây nó vận khí cuối cùng chẳng phải bối, vài tiếng sau đó có một cái hắc bối bạch bụng sơn chim khách nghe tiếng bay tới.

Kia chỉ sơn chim khách rơi xuống A Quỳ đỉnh đầu sam trên nhánh cây, trên cao nhìn xuống hướng A Quỳ nằm úp sấp nằm phá điểu sào trông được hảo vài lần mới lên tiếng: "Hì hì, thật là Quỳ thúc, vừa rồi ở bên kia nghe được thanh âm của ngươi khi, điểu còn có chút không dám tin tưởng."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy ngẩng đầu, cũng nhìn thấy đứng ở chi trên đầu kia chỉ sơn chim khách.

Phát hiện là thục điểu sau lập tức nói: "Tiểu sơn, ngươi tới vừa lúc, Quỳ muốn là nhớ không lầm ngươi là ở tại này phiến trong rừng đi, khoái giúp Quỳ nhìn xem cái này oa, còn có này chỉ chim non là ai gia ."

Nói Quỳ hoa anh vũ liền nghiêng thân thể đem cánh giơ đứng lên, đem nguyên bản cái ở bên trong kia chỉ không có lông chim non lộ đi ra.

Lần thứ hai mất đi ấm áp bại lộ tại gió lạnh trong chim non rõ ràng phi thường sợ hãi, nhắm mắt lại cố gắng nâng lên trầm trọng đầu nhỏ, mở ra mang theo vàng nhạt cái miệng nhỏ nhắn, thê thảm kêu lên.

Vi không cho chim non thụ đông, A Quỳ chính là mang tới lập tức, xác định đầu thượng sơn chim khách có thể thấy rõ ràng sau, lập tức càng làm cánh hạ xuống, lần nữa đem kia chỉ chim non bao trở lại cánh trong.

Trở lại A Quỳ cánh trong ấu điểu đại khái là bị nó vừa rồi động tác cấp dọa đến , cũng không gọi cũng không náo loạn, mà là dùng nó còn thực nhuyễn , mang theo hoàng biên điểu miệng một hơi điêu trụ A Quỳ cánh nội trắc lông chim, nói cái gì cũng không chịu nhả ra.

A Quỳ hống vài tiếng, kia chỉ chim non lại vẫn là cắn nó lông chim không bỏ, nói thật này vật nhỏ hiện tại cũng liền cùng bóng bàn không sai biệt lắm lớn nhỏ, điểu miệng căn bản không khí lực, A Quỳ nếu tưởng muốn đem lông chim từ kia chỉ chim non trong miệng □□ kỳ thật vẫn là thực dễ dàng.

Nhưng A Quỳ sợ ngạnh kéo sẽ làm bị thương đến chim nhỏ, cuối cùng rõ ràng cũng không quản , nó yêu điêu liền ngậm đi, hiện tại quan trọng nhất là trước đem này chỉ chim non song thân tìm ra.

Sơn chim khách ánh mắt thực hảo, tại A Quỳ nâng lên cánh thời điểm nó cũng đã đem kia chỉ vật nhỏ nhìn cái nhất thanh nhị sở.

Ngay tại A Quỳ vừa mới buông tha đem lông chim từ chim non trong miệng lôi ra đến cái này suy nghĩ thời điểm, chợt nghe đỉnh đầu sơn chim khách thì thầm vài tiếng nói rằng: "Quỳ thúc, nếu như là này chỉ vật nhỏ nói, vậy ngươi cũng không cần chờ nó cha mẹ , ta phỏng chừng ước chừng là đợi không được ."

"Vì cái gì? Không phải là này chỉ chim non song thân xảy ra chuyện gì đi?"

Đây là A Quỳ trước hết nghĩ đến lý do, cũng là dã ngoại vứt bỏ sào vứt bỏ tử tối thông thường lý do.

"Thì thầm, không phải, kia đối độ nha vợ chồng đều hảo đến thực, chúng nó chính là không muốn này chỉ chim non, cho nên liền chủ động vứt bỏ sào ."

"Ngươi nói kia đối vợ chồng là chủ động buông tha sào huyệt cùng ấu điểu ?"

Cũng không trách A Quỳ sẽ kinh ngạc, loài chim một căn cân tư duy hậu quả chính là chúng nó dã tính bản năng đều thực cường, tại nuôi chim non kỳ bị các loại kích thích cùng di truyền vật chất khống chế điểu ba điểu mẹ nhóm cơ hồ chính là dục nhi máy móc.

Chúng nó sẽ không chối từ vất vả mỗi ngày qua lại hơn mười thậm chí là mấy chục thứ, thượng thiên xuống biển, bắt cá trừ trùng, đi săn, đi săn tại đi săn chẳng sợ chính mình mệt mỏi đến chết lặng, cũng muốn uy no sào huyệt bên trong trương miệng rộng oa oa đòi ăn chim non nhóm.

Chim nhỏ nhóm mỗi lớn lên một chút, chúng nó cha mẹ cơ hồ liền muốn ngã xuống giống nhau thể trọng, một cái nuôi chim non kỳ xuống dưới, điểu ba điểu mẹ ít nhất cũng phải lột da.

Như vậy thân điểu muốn cho chúng nó chủ động vứt bỏ sào, khó khăn thật sự thực đại, ít nhất A Quỳ sống này ba mươi năm trong, trừ phi là vừa mới vừa kết đối gì cũng sẽ không tân thủ vợ chồng, nếu không có rất ít điểu phải làm như vậy.

"Kia kết thân điểu là mới xuất oa không bao lâu tân hôn vợ chồng?"

"Đương nhiên không là, kia đối độ nha vợ chồng đã kết đối đã nhiều năm, chim nhỏ cũng không biết dưỡng xuất mấy oa ."

"Vậy tại sao sẽ ba mẹ qua đời, này chim nhỏ ta xem , không giống như là thân thể có tật xấu nuôi không sống ."

Xấu là xấu điểm, gầy cũng là thật gầy, nhưng khung xương đại cốt cách tráng kiện, vừa thấy chỉ biết là hảo nuôi sống .

Nghe được A Quỳ câu hỏi, kia chỉ sơn chim khách oai đầu hồi tưởng một chút mới lên tiếng: "Ta trụ cách đây biên rất xa, chuyện cụ thể cũng không đại biết được. Chính là trước mơ hồ nghe tiểu chim sẻ chúng nó nói một miệng, nói là độ nha một oa vốn là phải là nhiều đản nhiều tử , nhưng là kia đối độ nha vợ chồng này một oa không biết vì cái gì lại chỉ sinh một cái đản. Kia miếng đản cái đầu thực đại, ấp đi ra chim non khổ người muốn so với phổ thông độ nha ấu tể đại ít nhất một phần ba, kia đối độ nha vợ chồng hoài nghi này chỉ chim non khả năng không là chúng nó , thương lượng sau đó liền dọn đi , điểu sào cũng không cần."

"Chớ không phải là tu hú chiếm tổ? Này vật nhỏ không phải là chim quyên ấu tể đi?"

Loài chim bên trong đích xác sẽ có một ít cha mẹ thói quen trộm gian dùng mánh lới, đem mình điểu đản sản tại biệt điểu sào huyệt trung, nhượng biệt điểu thay chính mình dưỡng dục ấu điểu, chim quyên chính là trong đó đại biểu.

Nhưng là cũng không nên nha, sinh hoạt tại chúng nó khu vực này mà còn có ký sào thói quen chim quyên điểu hình thể cùng độ nha khi xuất ra đều sẽ kém hơn không ít, điểu đản hình dạng vẻ ngoài cái gì cùng độ nha đản khi xuất ra cũng muốn kém hơn rất nhiều.

Tại tăng thêm độ nha loại này điểu là nổi danh thông minh hung hãn, đó là chim ưng không sợ, cho nên dám đi trêu chọc chúng nó chim quyên chính là không nhiều lắm thấy.

"Ta đây cũng không biết, dù sao kia đối độ nha vợ chồng là cho là như thế ."

"Vậy ngươi biết chúng nó dọn đi nơi nào sao?"

"Liền phía sau núi đỉnh núi, nơi đó có một chỗ núi rừng là thuộc loại độ nha gia tộc , này đối vợ chồng nguyên bản chính là cái kia gia tộc thành viên, hiện tại liền lại dọn về đi. Quỳ thúc, ngươi không phải là muốn mang theo này chỉ chim non đi tìm kia đối độ nha vợ chồng đi? Vô dụng , độ nha bướng bỉnh tính tình là điểu cũng biết, chúng nó một khi nhận định sự tình, đó là chết cũng không hối cải ."

Điểm này sơn chim khách nói chính là một chút đều không sai, độ nha bướng bỉnh tính tình cùng chúng nó thông minh nhất dạng danh dương sinh vật giới.

Nhưng từ ở một trình độ nào đó đến nói, độ nha thông minh cùng chúng nó bướng bỉnh tính tình rồi lại là kín không kẽ hở .

Không có loại này gần như với tử tâm nhãn quật cường, độ nha nhóm liền không khả năng nhớ kỹ nhiều như vậy chúng nó cho rằng đối chúng nó hữu dụng sự tình, mà còn nhất đại nhất đại đem sự tình này làm kinh nghiệm, truyền lại cấp đời sau nữa tiểu độ nha nhóm.

Đã từng có nhân loại làm quá thực nghiệm, nhượng mang theo đặc biệt gương mặt mặt nạ nhân loại dùng túi lưới bắt giữ một cái độ nha đàn trung độ nha, sau đó tại đem nó để cho chạy.

Năm năm sau đó đương thực nghiệm nhân viên lần thứ hai mang theo kia trương gương mặt mặt nạ xuất hiện tại kia chỗ độ nha đàn quần cư chỗ khi, kia chỗ độ nha quần chúng cơ hồ sở hữu độ nha, nhất là tuổi trẻ độ nha nhóm đối diện đủ người phản ứng tương đương kịch liệt, cảnh báo cảnh giới tiếng kêu tràn ngập toàn bộ tộc đàn.

Này đầy đủ chứng minh rồi, độ nha có được phi thường xuất sắc trí nhớ, tập thể tính cùng học tập năng lực.

A Quỳ biết tưởng muốn khuyên nhủ một đôi cho là mình bị lừa độ nha vợ chồng lần nữa nhận hồi này chỉ chim non, kia khó khăn không thua gì giáo dục chim sẻ nói nhân ngôn, trên cơ bản sẽ cùng vì thế chuyện không thể nào.

Ghé vào phá điểu oa trong A Quỳ đột nhiên cảm giác sự tình khả năng có chút vượt qua nó trước mong muốn, nếu tìm không hồi thân điểu, kia nó cánh thấp này một cái chim non muốn làm như thế nào?

Một mình đem nó ở tại chỗ này nói, phỏng chừng không dùng được vài cái giờ, này chỉ tiểu sinh mệnh liền rất có thể sẽ mất đi khí tức.

Hơi hơi triển khai cánh, A Quỳ đối với bên trong kia chỉ chim non ngây người, mà chim non coi như cũng phát hiện A Quỳ tầm mắt, thật cẩn thận hướng về nó hé miệng, đó là ấu điểu khất thực động tác.

Nhìn ra được này chỉ mới vừa phá xác không bao lâu ấu điểu phải là cho tới bây giờ đều không từng có được chu đáo chiếu cố, nó kia kề sát khung xương tràn ngập nếp uốn làn da chính là nó trường thời gian không có bình thường ăn cơm chứng minh.

A Quỳ trước nhìn thấy những cái đó chim non, bất luận là ở đâu cái giai đoạn đều đều không ngoại lệ đã bị chủ nhân hoặc là song thân tỉ mỉ chăm sóc, kia thịt đô đô phì nộn nộn bộ dáng lại manh lại đáng yêu, hoàn toàn không là loại này xấu xấu thảm trạng.

Phát hiện mình khất thực động tác không có được đáp lại sau, kia chỉ chim non tựa hồ là hết hy vọng , không tại cố sức giãy dụa cũng không tại ra tiếng, tử khí trầm trầm quyển lui tại A Quỳ cánh trung, tựa hồ ngay tại chờ đợi vận mệnh cho nó một cái cuối cùng quyết định.

Nhìn như vậy chim non, A Quỳ động lòng trắc ẩn, nó vẫn là làm không được thấy chết mà không cứu, vì thế quyết định mang nó hồi gia.

Đệ 9 chương

Quyết định tuy rằng hạ, nhưng là A Quỳ phát hiện tưởng muốn chấp hành vẫn là có chút khó khăn , trong đó khó khăn nhất cũng là quan trọng nhất một việc chính là, nó muốn như thế nào đem này chỉ ấu điểu mang về gia đi?

Thân là một con chim, A Quỳ chỉ có cánh, điểu uế cùng móng vuốt.

Nó thử một chút, phát hiện muốn dùng móng vuốt hoặc là điểu uế đem chim non nắm hoặc là điêu trở về khó khăn thực đại, bởi vì nó không có biện pháp tại bay lượn đồng thời cam đoan chim non an toàn.

Hơn nữa bởi vì hôm qua gió to cùng mưa xuống, sáng nay đứng lên thời điểm A Quỳ liền phát hiện bên ngoài có tiểu biên độ hạ nhiệt độ.

Loại này thời khắc chính là xem như hắn có thể cam đoan phi đem chim non mang về gia, nhưng cũng là không dám mang , bởi vì cất cánh sau đó thiên thượng nhiệt độ thấp còn có bay lượn khi phong sẽ mang đi độ ấm, đều sẽ đối kia vẫn còn không có trường lông chim, mà còn vừa thấy liền dinh dưỡng không đầy đủ gia hỏa mang đi nguy hiểm.

Muốn giữ ấm còn phải an toàn, này đã có thể khó xử điểu , A Quỳ vận dụng nó ngày đó mới đầu qua tự hỏi nửa ngày sau đó có quyết định.

Chỉ thấy nó kẹp chặt cánh chậm rãi từ điểu oa trong đứng lên, một bước lay động cung thân thể đi xuất điểu oa, lăn đến địa thượng sau lắc lư du đứng lên, sau đó khép lại cánh hít sâu vào một hơi, hai chân một cong dùng sức nhảy lên.

Đứng ở trên nhánh cây sơn chim khách cảm thấy chính mình hôm nay thật sự là mở rộng tầm mắt, cư nhiên nhìn đến một cái anh vũ, dùng con thỏ phương pháp đi đường.

Mắt thấy con thỏ khiêu A Quỳ hướng về bàn sơn quốc lộ bên kia bính đi qua, lo lắng sơn chim khách vội vàng đuổi theo đến hỏi đạo: "Quỳ thúc, ngươi làm cái gì vậy? Biệt hướng quốc lộ đi lên nha, rời xa chiếc xe không là ngươi dạy cho chúng ta tri thức sao?"

Còn tại nhảy bắn Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy lại nắm thật chặt chính mình cánh, để ngừa bị kẹp ở bên trong chim non rơi ra đến, giải thích rõ một chút phương hướng sau, nó một bên tiếp tục khiêu vừa nói: "Không có biện pháp, mang theo chim non phi không đứng dậy, đi tới lại quá chậm, tưởng muốn bính trở về chỉ có bên kia lộ tốt nhất đi. Vừa lúc ngươi phi tại mặt trên, giúp điểu một cái vội, giúp ta nhìn đường cái đi lên hồi chạy chiếc xe, nếu có tới gần liền đuổi mau nói cho ta biết."

Nói lời này thời điểm A Quỳ đã nhảy ra nguyên thủy lâm, tại đường cái bên cạnh rào chắn thấp duỗi đầu qua lại quan sát nửa ngày, xác định không có bất luận cái gì chiếc xe sau lúc này mới nhảy đến đường cái thượng tiếp tục bính đi.

Nguyên bản tầng trời thấp phi hành sơn chim khách thấy thế không khỏi chậm rãi tăng lên độ cao, phi tại A Quỳ trên đỉnh đầu mắt xem tứ phương.

Mỗi khi đường cái nhìn đến đường cái hai bên có xe chạy lại đây, nó liền lập tức nha nha gọi bậy cao thấp bay múa, một bên cấp địa thượng hoa hướng dương anh vũ cảnh kỳ, một bên cũng là vi tránh ra lại đây xe có thể trước tiên nhìn đến bên này tình huống.

Cứ như vậy tại sơn chim khách dưới sự trợ giúp A Quỳ một chút dọc theo trên núi bàn sơn quốc lộ hướng gia phương hướng bính đi, phi tại hắn đỉnh đầu sơn chim khách yên lặng nhìn tại thấp nhảy nhót hoa hướng dương anh vũ, tâm nói ấn này một phút đồng hồ mấy mễ đi tới tốc độ, Quỳ thúc nó bính đến gia chỉ sợ đến bầu trời tối đen.

May mắn mọi người cũng biết mưa to qua đi không là ngắm hoa hảo thời gian, bởi thế hôm nay buổi sáng hướng trên núi khai chiếc xe không phải rất nhiều, cho nên tại A Quỳ tiểu tâm cùng sơn chim khách cảnh giác hạ, này hai chỉ một đường đến vẫn là thuận lợi.

Buổi sáng thập điểm nhiều, thu thập xong gia vụ Hayakawa nãi nãi ngồi ở nhà mình mộc chất hành lang dài trong, hai tay tuy rằng phủng chén trà, cũng là một bộ không yên lòng bộ dáng.

Vừa mới ra ngoài lưu cẩu trở về Hayakawa gia gia nhìn thấy thê tử cái dạng này không khỏi hỏi: "Keiko, ngươi làm sao? Vì cái gì thoạt nhìn tâm thần không yên ?"

Hayakawa nãi nãi nghe vậy để chén trà trong tay xuống hồi đáp: "Ta suy nghĩ A Quỳ như thế nào còn chưa có trở lại, thường ngày nó xuất môn vô sự nói khẳng định sẽ tại hai giờ nội hồi gia. Hiện tại nó xuất môn đều nhanh bốn giờ , lại còn chưa có trở về."

"Úc, nó ngày hôm qua không là hô muốn đi trên núi ngắm hoa, có lẽ nhìn đã lâu trở về trễ?"

"Làm sao có thể, hạ quá vũ trên núi có cái gì nhưng nhìn ? A Quỳ nó ở bên cạnh sinh hoạt lâu như vậy, thật đẹp hoa hải chưa thấy qua, nó sẽ không bị mê hoặc . Lại nói Quỳ nó sáng nay lúc ra cửa bữa sáng đều chưa ăn, vội vàng bước đi , này rõ ràng chính là tưởng muốn đi sớm về sớm bộ dáng."

"Ngươi vừa nói như thế thật đúng là, tính chúng ta ở trong này cũng thương lượng không xuất cái gì kết quả, rõ ràng ta hướng trên núi đi tìm tìm hảo ."

Nói xong nguyên bản tính toán đổi giày vào nhà Hayakawa gia gia liền lại dù sao đi ra ngoài, vẫn luôn cùng ở bên cạnh hắn sài khuyển thấy thế lắc lư cái đuôi đuổi kịp, mà còn trước tiên một bước đến cửa lớn đi ngồi xổm tọa, chờ chủ nhân hướng nó trên cổ nhớ mong dẫn thằng.

Dắt cẩu xuất môn Hayakawa lão tiên sinh nhìn đỉnh núi do dự một chút, tuy rằng hắn đi ra là vì tìm A Quỳ , nhưng là đỉnh núi lớn như vậy một mảnh diện tích, ai biết một cái anh vũ sẽ dừng ở chỗ nào?

Bất đắc dĩ Hayakawa Yayoi quyết định trước dọc theo trên đại lục đi lại nói, mà còn vỗ vỗ sài khuyển đầu chó nói rằng: "Tiểu sài, chúng ta là đi tìm A Quỳ , ngươi cần phải thông minh chút, nhìn đến hoặc là ngửi được cái gì nhất định muốn nói cho ta biết."

Tiểu sài nghe vậy bãi vẫy đuôi ba, tuy rằng chủ nhân nói nói đại bộ phận nó đều nghe không hiểu, nhưng là Quỳ tên này nó thật là minh bạch .

Nhìn thấy Quỳ thúc liền muốn gọi, ân, chủ nhân nói uông nhớ kỹ.

Không thể không nói Hayakawa lão tiên sinh phân phó vẫn là rất hữu dụng , ở vào hạ phong khẩu sài khuyển ven đường vẫn luôn đều tại lưu ý ngửi các loại khí vị, đương nó tại gió núi trung ngửi được một cỗ quen thuộc khí tức sau, lập tức uông uông uông kêu lên.

Hayakawa gia gia vừa thấy sài khuyển động tác chỉ biết nó nhất định là ngửi được cái gì , vội vàng dắt sài khuyển theo nó đồng thời chạy trốn, chạy mấy trăm mễ sau đó, bọn họ ngay tại sơn đạo một chỗ đường cong thượng nhìn thấy cao thấp tung bay sơn chim khách, cùng một bính nhảy dựng hoa hướng dương anh vũ.

"Quỳ, ngươi làm sao? Vì cái gì bính đi đường? Cánh bị thương sao?"

Nhìn Đại Bạch anh vũ kia không được tự nhiên bộ dáng, nóng vội Hayakawa gia gia lập tức chạy tới, ôm lấy anh vũ một bên kiểm tra một bên hỏi.

Trên mặt đất nhảy nhót gần tới một giờ A Quỳ tại nhìn thấy lão chủ nhân trong nháy mắt nước mắt thiếu chút nữa liền bưu đi ra, nó ở trong lòng yên lặng nghĩ, cuối cùng là giải thoát rồi, bính đi thật không là điểu có khả năng sự tình.

Thừa dịp lão chủ nhân ôm nó câu hỏi, A Quỳ vội vàng run rẩy khai chính mình cánh, đem ẩn dấu một đường chim non lượng cấp lão chủ nhân nhìn.

"Di, như thế nào có con chim nhỏ? Ngươi chính là vì nó mới vãn hồi gia ? A, chưa đủ lông đủ cánh, ánh mắt còn không có mở, nhỏ như vậy muốn như thế nào chiếu cố?"

Không trách Hayakawa gia gia sẽ hỏi như vậy, A Quỳ đi vào nhà bọn họ thời điểm đã bán tuổi nhiều, vũ dực đầy đặn hoạt bát thông minh, còn lại ngẫu có mấy cái thụ trợ điểu đến Hayakawa gia gởi nuôi, cũng kém không nhiều lắm đều là choai choai điểu , tiểu thành loại này bộ dáng nhà bọn họ còn thật liền không dưỡng quá.

Nghe được lão chủ nhân nói, sợ vị này nhất gia chi chủ không cho nó dưỡng chim nhỏ Đại Bạch anh vũ ninh thân thể tại Hayakawa gia gia trong ngực dùng sức cọ.

Mắt thấy Quỳ bắt nó khi còn bé tưởng nhiều muốn đồ ăn vặt sức mạnh đều lấy ra , Hayakawa Yayoi gãi gãi đầu hỏi: "Ngươi tưởng dưỡng? Ngươi thật sự muốn thu dưỡng?"

Trong ngực A Quỳ nghe vậy liên tục gật đầu, tỏ vẻ điểu có thể dưỡng, điểu có tiền lương điểu sẽ không phiền toái người khác .

Luôn mãi xác nhận A Quỳ thái độ sau, ôm điểu dắt cẩu Hayakawa gia gia thoáng tự hỏi sau đó nói rằng: "Hảo đi, ta tán thành quyết định của ngươi, bất quá dưỡng chim nhỏ loại chuyện này vẫn là phải hỏi hỏi Seiichi, kinh nghiệm của hắn tương đối nhiều. Chúng ta đi về trước, đến khách sạn bên kia tìm ngươi chủ nhân đi."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy an ổn ngồi xổm lão chủ nhân trong ngực, một bên tiểu tâm bảo hộ cánh thấp chim non, vừa nghĩ một hồi muốn như thế nào cùng chủ nhân quấn quýt si mê, làm cho hắn đồng ý chính mình đem này chỉ chim non mang về gia tự dưỡng.

Đệ 10 chương

Vội cho tới trưa Hayakawa Seiichi mới ngủ lại đến, thủy đều không uống thượng vài hớp, phụ thân liền ôm anh vũ dắt cẩu đến tìm hắn.

Nhìn thấy phụ thân kia tuyệt đối hiếm thấy tạo hình, Hayakawa Seiichi kinh ngạc không thôi, một hơi không nuốt xuống nước đá liền như vậy trực tiếp phun tới.

Phốc, khụ khụ khụ, khụ khụ khụ.

"Seiichi ngươi làm như thế nào? Thủy đều không hảo hảo uống?"

"Khụ khụ, không phải phụ thân, ngài như thế nào ôm A Quỳ lại đây? Không là A Quỳ bị thương đi?"

Lo lắng cho mình anh vũ Hayakawa Seiichi cái này cũng cố không hơn cái gì lễ phép không lễ phép vấn đề , buông xuống chén nước thẳng đến cha của mình, tiếp nhận anh vũ sau đó chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là kiểm tra anh vũ cánh.

Thân là anh vũ nhà nguyên lão, một vị nuôi ba mươi năm anh vũ thâm niên nhân sĩ, biệt không dám nói, anh vũ các loại thông thường tật bệnh cùng ngoài ý muốn tình huống sau đó hẳn là xử lý như thế nào, hắn vẫn là rất có tâm đắc .

Bị chủ nhân ôm chặt trong ngực Đại Bạch anh vũ dùng điểu uế trác trác Seiichi ngực cúc áo, ý bảo chủ nhân chú ý nó động tác, sau đó nhẹ nhàng nhấc lên một bên cánh, đem bên trong ẩn dấu một đường chim non lộ đi ra cấp chủ nhân nhìn.

"Ân? Một cái chim non? Đây là. . . . . Quỳ ngươi nhặt trở về ?"

Đối A Quỳ bất luận cái gì tứ chi động tác là cái gì hàm nghĩa đều hiểu rõ trong lòng Hayakawa Seiichi, tại anh vũ liên tục vài cái động tác sau lập tức liền lĩnh ngộ nó ý tứ.

Nghe được chủ nhân câu hỏi, hoa hướng dương anh vũ hưng phấn tại hắn trong ngực một bên đăng đát tiểu đoản chân vừa nói: "Chim non, là Quỳ nhặt được . Quỳ phải nuôi nó, Quỳ có thể dưỡng nó, được không chủ nhân ~~?"

Nói chuyện thời điểm hoa hướng dương anh vũ kia nhỏ giọng kéo tức trường lại nị, cho dù là khàn khàn cổ họng cũng ngăn không được nó trong thanh âm kia làm nũng ngọt vị.

Bị Seiichi nuôi lớn hoa hướng dương anh vũ biết, chủ nhân tối ngăn cản không ngừng chính là chính mình làm nũng thế công, một chiêu này nó trên cơ bản trăm thử trăm linh.

Quả nhiên bị anh vũ đạp quần áo đều loạn Hayakawa Seiichi cơ hồ vô dụng bao lâu liền bại hạ trận đến, thoáng tự hỏi một chút đáp ứng A Quỳ yêu cầu.

A Quỳ thấy thế vui vẻ Oa Oa ~~ gọi bậy, lần thứ hai đem cánh mở ra, nhượng chủ nhân cẩn thận quan sát cuộn mình ở bên trong kia chỉ vật nhỏ.

Seiichi nâng cằm cẩn thận đánh giá hồi lâu mới mở miệng đạo: "Ta là nhìn không ra đây là cái gì điểu, Quỳ ngươi biết không?"

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy oai đầu hồi đáp: "Độ nha, tiểu sơn nói, đây là một cái bị vứt bỏ tiểu độ nha."

"Độ nha nha, chính là cái loại này trên người toàn hắc, gọi đứng lên nha nha điểu sao?"

"Hắc Vũ phiếm lam quang, thần khí lại thông minh."

Bởi vì tiếng kêu cùng một thân Hắc Vũ mao duyên cớ, Quạ Đen khoa điểu tại nhân loại bên này thanh danh cũng không tính hảo, A Quỳ sợ này chỉ chim non bị chủ nhân cùng lão chủ nhân ghét bỏ, liên tiếp vi chim nhỏ nói tốt.

Seiichi thấy thế thấp cười nói: "A Quỳ chớ khẩn trương, ta đối bất luận cái gì động vật đều không có thành kiến, sẽ hỏi cũng là tưởng làm rõ ràng nó thân phận, hảo xác định muốn như thế nào dưỡng. Bất quá hiện tại ngẫm lại hỏi ra tới cũng vô dụng, nhỏ như vậy độ nha ta còn thật không sẽ chiếu cố."

"Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~, làm như thế nào?" Anh vũ vừa nghe rất là sốt ruột, kéo lớn giọng như vậy kêu la đạo.

Seiichi nghe vậy ôm A Quỳ, nắm lên đặt ở trên bàn xe cái chìa khóa đối với Hayakawa gia gia nói rằng: "Phụ thân, ta vừa lúc muốn đi cao kiều thuỷ sản bên kia cùng bọn họ thương thảo một chút khách sạn bên này tháng sau thuỷ sản cung ứng, liền mang Quỳ cùng này chỉ chim non đến Ōsaki bên kia đi xem, bên này sự tình trước hết phiền toái ngài ."

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn, tất cả gạo và mì lương du, dưa và trái cây rau dưa, các loại hải sản, thịt loại cùng thực phẩm phụ phẩm đều yêu cầu từ dưới chân núi mua sắm.

Làm một gian có được gần tới ba trăm gian phòng uy tín lâu năm suối nước nóng khách sạn, bên này mỗi ngày thực phẩm cập mặt khác đồ dùng tiêu hao lượng đều phi thường kinh người.

Làm một nhà kinh doanh vài thập niên lão điếm, Hayakawa gia có chính mình ổn định nguồn cung cấp cùng cung hàng thương, dưới chân núi cao kiều thuỷ sản, chính là bọn họ gia thuỷ sản phẩm chủ yếu cung hàng thương.

Mỗi tháng cuối tháng, thân là tổng giám đốc Seiichi tổng yếu đến dưới chân núi đi cùng cao kiều tiên sinh hội đàm, một là vi chấm dứt thanh hàng hóa vĩ khoản, tại chính là dựa theo lễ khí hỏi ý kiến một chút tháng sau chủ yếu cung cấp hải sản cùng tôm cá tươi, hảo trở về cùng đầu bếp trưởng nghiên cứu tháng sau chủ đánh thái đơn.

"Tháng tư phân nói hải sản phải là lấy sò hến vi chủ, đường lang tôm cùng cây anh đào tôm cũng là ứng quý thời điểm, tuy rằng qua dòng sông tan băng cá mùa, bất quá thời gian này cá sông cũng là rất mỹ vị ."

Kinh doanh cơ hồ cả đời ăn uống xí nghiệp Hayakawa gia gia đối mỗi cái mùa mùa nguyên liệu nấu ăn cơ hồ là rõ như lòng bàn tay, đều không cần rất nhiều tự hỏi, tháng tư tối màu mỡ hải sản cùng tốt nhất tôm cá tươi là cái gì, hắn liền thốt ra.

"Là , bất quá cao kiều tiên sinh vừa mới gọi điện thoại lại đây, nói là năm nay hiện tử giảm sản lượng, mỗi một cân giá cả muốn so với năm rồi cao hơn nhị, tam thành, ta tính toán xuống núi sau đó đến thuỷ sản thị trường bên kia nhìn một chút."

"Ta biết , ngươi yên tâm đi, bên này liền giao cho ta hảo ."

Trong lúc nói chuyện đã đổi trang hoàn tất, ôm điểu Hayakawa Seiichi vội vã phát động ô tô, một đường vững vàng hướng dưới chân núi mở ra.

Xe trước chạy đến Ōsaki loài chim hội sở bên kia, đem xe đình ổn sau Seiichi cởi bỏ an toàn mang đối với phó điều khiển thượng Đại Bạch anh vũ nói rằng: "Đem móng vuốt giơ lên cho ta xem."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy chớp chớp mắt, ra vẻ không có nghe hiểu chủ nhân trong lời nói hàm nghĩa.

Nhưng là Seiichi dưỡng nó đã bao nhiêu năm, Quỳ tiểu tâm tư tưởng muốn giấu diếm được hắn, rất khó.

"Đừng giả bộ vô tội, đem móng vuốt giơ lên."

Nhìn thấy chủ nhân nghiêm túc biểu tình, biết không tránh thoát Quỳ đành phải hơi hơi nghiêng người, một chân Kim kê độc lập, đem không xuất mặt khác một cái móng vuốt giơ lên cấp chủ nhân nhìn.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nguyên thủy chủng quần là sinh hoạt tại nhiệt đới rừng rậm đương trung, vi thích ứng trên cây sinh hoạt, chúng nó tiến hóa ra đối chỉ hình điểu trảo.

Loại này trảo hình thích với tái cây cối thượng leo lên cùng nắm nắm, lại không thích hợp trên mặt đất hành tẩu, Quỳ dùng nó nắm tử gần đi rồi mấy km, móng vuốt thượng cũng đã che kín hoa ngân, đầu ngón tay vị trí cũng bị ma bình, còn có một chỗ thậm chí xuất hiện bổ ra vết rạn.

Này có thể sánh bằng móng tay vết rạn nghiêm trọng nhiều, nếu xử lý không tốt mặc kệ vết rạn tiếp tục kéo dài, đến trảo thịt vị trí thực khả năng liền sẽ khiến cho anh vũ hành động bất tiện thậm chí chứng viêm phản ứng.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ sợ bị người huấn, bởi thế không dám nói, liền đi nghĩ đến loài chim hội quán bên kia thừa dịp chủ nhân không chú ý thời điểm đem móng vuốt vươn ra đi nhượng Ōsaki tiên sinh hỗ trợ xử lý một chút, ai tưởng đến điểu còn không có xuống xe đã bị chủ nhân cấp xem thấu.

Biết nhà mình anh vũ có chút hài tử tính tình Hayakawa Seiichi không có răn dạy nó, mà là dùng tay điểm điểm anh vũ cái trán khuyên bảo dường như nói rằng: "Ngươi nha, lại muốn muốn đi phiền toái Ōsaki có phải hay không? Cũng không ngẫm lại cái tên kia một ngày có bao nhiêu vội, móng vuốt để xuống đi, buổi tối quay về ta giúp ngươi xử lý."

Nuôi Quỳ ba mươi năm, Hayakawa Seiichi cũng sớm đã bị huấn luyện kỹ thuật toàn diện công cụ đầy đủ hết, đã có thể cũng coi là hơn phân nửa cái chuyên nghiệp nhân sĩ.

Loài chim hội quán bên này, quả nhiên giống như Seiichi lúc trước dự đoán trước nhất dạng, Ōsaki tiên sinh hắn quả nhiên rất bận.

Mùa xuân là loài chim phồn thực mùa, cũng là hội sở bên này tối vội thời điểm, may mắn xuống núi thời điểm Hayakawa Seiichi đã trước tiên đã gọi điện thoại, không phải hiện tại đều không nhất định có thể ở hội sở bên này tìm được Ōsaki.

Đã tại trong điện thoại biết bọn họ vì cái gì sẽ lại đây Ōsaki tiên sinh sấm rền gió cuốn, trực tiếp ôm quá A Quỳ liền xốc lên nó cánh.

Hai bên cánh bị nâng lên tới Đại Bạch anh vũ ngoan ngoãn phối hợp không dám lộn xộn, ấu điểu thời kì bị Ōsaki lão tiên sinh bắt lấy chích trải qua nhượng nó bản năng sợ hãi hết thảy xuyên áo dài trắng gia hỏa.

Cánh bị xốc lên, kia chỉ vẫn luôn đều bị bao ở bên trong vô mao chim non lập tức liền lộ đi ra, nó bất an lạnh run, nhưng không có sợ hãi héo rút, mà là bằng vào cảm giác trực tiếp dùng chính mình còn non nớt điểu miệng đi trác Ōsaki tiên sinh đưa qua tới tay.

"Hắc, cái đầu tiểu tiểu tính tình lại thật bạo, nếu không trước tiên biết đây là từ độ nha sào bên trong nhặt đi ra , ta đều phải tưởng đâu loại ác điểu chim non ."

Vừa nói một bên rất nhanh tránh đi chim non công kích, tiểu tâm nâng đem ấu điểu từ A Quỳ cánh bên trong lấy ra.

Trong lúc kia chỉ ấu điểu vẫn luôn đều tại phản kháng, không có lông cánh không ngừng huy, móng vuốt cũng tại đăng đát, đầu còn không ngừng hướng Quỳ phương hướng đủ, thoạt nhìn đặc biệt không nghĩ rời đi nó.

Đại Bạch anh vũ thấy thế ánh mắt vẫn luôn đều đi theo, trong miệng còn không ngừng nói xong: "Điểm nhẹ, điểm nhẹ, Ōsaki tiên sinh nhẹ một chút."

Thực chuyên nghiệp Ōsaki tiên sinh mấy phút đồng hồ nội vào chỗ kia chỉ chim non hoàn thành kiểm tra, đem ấu điểu còn cấp A Quỳ sau hắn đối với Seiichi nói rằng: "Tình huống không là rất thích xem, này chỉ chim non phải là từ xuất xác bắt đầu liền chưa từng có nên có chiếu cố, giữ ấm cùng uy thực đều không có. Nó từ sinh ra đến bây giờ tiêu hao vẫn luôn đều là lòng đỏ trứng trung mang xuất dinh dưỡng, đến bây giờ đã không sai biệt lắm là dầu hết đèn tắt."

"Nghiêm trọng như thế? Còn có thể cứu chữa sao?"

"Vạn hạnh chính là ngươi nhóm tới thực đúng lúc, sự tình còn chưa tới tệ nhất thời điểm. Ta cho nó điều phối một số người công cáp nhũ, ngươi lấy về uy thượng tam, bốn ngày, nếu ấu điểu tình huống chuyển biến tốt đẹp kia liền bình an vô sự."

Trong lúc nói chuyện Ōsaki tiên sinh đã tại tiểu hào ống tiêm bên trong trừu vào mấy hào thăng mầu trắng ngà chất lỏng, tưởng muốn bài khai ấu điểu miệng cho nó uy đi vào.

Động tác này đạt được ấu điểu liều chết chống cự, Ōsaki tiên sinh sợ thương tổn đến nó bởi thế không dám dùng sức, cuối cùng là chim non sức cùng lực kiệt, người cũng là đầu đầy mồ hôi.

Ngồi xổm bên cạnh A Quỳ nhìn thực sốt ruột, chủ động đem đi kim tiêm ống tiêm lấy lại đây, một bên hừ nó bình thường khi đi học dùng để hống ấu tể nghe lời ca khúc, một bên ý bảo chủ nhân phối hợp nó động tác.

Nghe được Quỳ thanh âm, kia chỉ chim non quả nhiên không tại giãy dụa, chính là tiếp tục hướng Quỳ phương hướng tham đầu.

A Quỳ thấy thế lập tức dùng điểu uế đi trác chim non bên miệng, đây là thân điểu tự cấp còn không có mở mắt ra chim non uy thực trước nhắc nhở động tác.

Kia chỉ chim non đại khái cho tới bây giờ đều không có bị như vậy đối đãi quá, tại A Quỳ dùng điểu uế đánh nó khóe miệng thời điểm rõ ràng có chút sững sờ, chính là ngây người một giây nhiều chung sau, mãnh liệt bản năng lập tức nhượng nó hướng về A Quỳ há to miệng, cấp khó dằn nổi hướng Quỳ đòi lấy thực vật.

Quỳ dùng móng vuốt mang theo ống tiêm, tại nó bên cạnh Hayakawa tiên sinh thì phối hợp một chút đem ống tiêm nội chất bán lưu cáp nhũ một chút đẩy vào chim non trong miệng.

Xuất xác sau đó lần đầu tiên ăn đến đứng đắn thực vật chim non cổ duỗi lão trường, cơ hồ liền dùng đoạt phương thức đem kia đút cho nó thực vật toàn bộ ăn sạch.

Ăn sạch sau đó còn chưa đủ, nó còn tiếp tục há to mồm quạt hương bồ thịt thịt cánh hướng Quỳ phương hướng không ngừng gọi, xem bộ dáng là còn muốn tái muốn.

Yêu điểu Ōsaki tiên sinh thấy thế không khỏi dùng tay trêu đùa vài cái, đổi đi chim non 'Hung ác' điểm trác.

"Ha, không hổ là độ nha ấu điểu, tính tình chính là hung hãn, khó trách thường xuyên có thể ở trên đường cái nhìn đến chúng nó cùng cẩu đánh nhau."

"Ōsaki, như vậy là có thể sao?" Cùng người ước hảo có việc muốn nói Seiichi hỏi một chút.

"Ân, có thể , cáp nhũ mỗi lần không cần uy rất nhiều, một ngày uy thượng lục, bảy lần. Dưỡng thượng tứ, năm ngày sau đó chờ nó hoãn lại đây là có thể cáp nhũ cùng bánh mì trùng, lòng đỏ trứng hỗn uy, tái uy hai ba ngày xóa cáp nhũ là có thể . Nha khoa chim non đều thực hảo dưỡng, chỉ cần cam đoan độ ấm cùng thực vật, chúng nó là có thể khỏe mạnh lớn lên, sau đó khoan khoái bay ra đi cho ngươi nhạ một đống phiền toái trở về."

Cẩn thận hỏi ý kiến quá này chỉ ấu điểu bảo dưỡng phương pháp cùng chú ý hạng mục công việc sau, Seiichi ôm vẫn như cũ cánh mang theo chim non không chịu buông ra A Quỳ trở lại trên xe.

Khởi động ô tô thời điểm hắn theo bản năng nhìn thoáng qua A Quỳ phía bên phải cánh, không biết vì cái gì hắn chính là có loại dự cảm, cảm thấy này chỉ chim non cùng những cái đó đi qua đến nhà bọn họ ký túc ấu điểu rất là bất đồng, nhưng vì cái gì sẽ có loại cảm giác này hắn cũng không biết, có lẽ bởi vì đây là đệ nhất chỉ do Quỳ chủ động mang trở về quan hệ?

Đệ 11 chương

Làm việc hảo việc của mình, Hayakawa Seiichi lái xe mang theo A Quỳ, còn có nó cánh thấp chim nhỏ đồng thời về tới nhà mình suối nước nóng khách sạn.

Đẩy ra tổng giám đốc văn phòng đại môn, nhìn thấy bên trong phụ thân Chính Nhất biên hưởng thụ mát xa y một bên nhàn nhã đùa với chân biên sài khuyển.

Phát hiện Seiichi trở lại, nguyên bản vây quanh chủ nhân nhiễu quyển quyển tát hoan tiểu sài lập tức ngửa đầu uông uông uông gọi vài tiếng, Hayakawa gia gia thì ổn tọa mát xa y hỏi: "Trở lại? Sự tình đều bận bịu xong ?"

"Ân, thuỷ sản cung ứng bên kia đích xác như cao kiều tiên sinh đã nói, này một quý hiện tử không quản là cái gì chủng loại sản lượng đều có sở giảm bớt, cho nên mới sẽ dẫn đến giá cả tập thể lên cao. Quỳ bên kia chim nhỏ đã cấp Ōsaki xem qua, tên kia nói tuy rằng thoạt nhìn có chút nghiêm trọng, nhưng là còn tại nhưng khống trong phạm vi, cẩn thận chiếu cố nói phải là có thể nuôi sống ."

Nói xong Seiichi giơ tay lên thượng mang theo gói to, hướng về phụ thân bên kia quơ quơ, gói to bên trong chính là hắn từ điểu hội sở bên kia thu hồi tới nhân công phối phương cáp nhũ còn có uy thực chim non công cụ.

"Ngươi đã bận bịu xong ta đây trước hết dắt tiểu sài đi trở về, Quỳ ngươi là cùng chúng ta đồng thời trở về, vẫn là ở lại bên này tiếp tục đi làm?"

Nghe được lão chủ nhân câu hỏi, A Quỳ tả hữu lắc lư vài cái đầu nhỏ, hơi hơi suy tư sau đó hồi đáp: "Hồi gia, chim nhỏ yêu cầu an ổn, yêu cầu nghỉ ngơi."

A Quỳ ý là cánh thấp kia chỉ chim non hiện tại trạng thái còn không phải thực hảo, yêu cầu một cái an ổn hoàn cảnh để nghỉ ngơi lấy lại sức, hiển nhiên khách sạn bên này là không thích hợp nó tu dưỡng khôi phục .

"Nếu như vậy ta đây cũng đồng thời trở về đi, vừa lúc bây giờ là nghỉ trưa thời gian, chúng ta đồng thời trở về cũng không biết mẹ ở trong nhà có hay không chuẩn bị nhiều như vậy đồ ăn."

Hayakawa lão phu nhân đương nhiên không có chuẩn bị người nhiều như vậy phân cơm trưa, từ bỏ chủ nhật ở ngoài, bình thường giữa trưa này một cơm là chỉ có nàng cùng trượng phu sẽ ở trong nhà ăn , trong nhà những người khác đến trường đến trường, đi làm đi làm trên cơ bản không thời gian trở về.

Tình hình chung hạ Hayakawa lão phu nhân giữa trưa chỉ cần chuẩn bị hai người phân cơm trưa, cộng thêm một phần thành khuyển cẩu lương, mà ngay cả lão Miêu A Phúc đều cũng có khi trở về có khi ở bên ngoài, lão phu nhân nàng là nhìn thấy miêu thời điểm mới có thể vi nó chuẩn bị một phần vò.

Hôm nay nhìn trèo tường trở về lão Miêu, đang nhìn nhìn đi theo trượng phu cùng tiểu sài đồng thời trở về đại nhi tử cùng hắn trong ngực Đại Bạch anh vũ, lão phu nhân vỗ vỗ tay nói rằng: "Ai nha, cơm trưa làm thiếu."

Bất quá này khó không ngừng Hayakawa lão phu nhân, cũng không nên coi thường một vị chức nghiệp gia đình bà chủ năng lực, lão phu nhân lần nữa đi vào phòng bếp bất quá mười mấy phút đồng hồ, một phần việc nhà trứng bọc cơm chiên liền mới mẻ xuất lô .

Thừa dịp mẫu thân lần nữa tiến phòng bếp công phu, Seiichi cùng Quỳ tưởng muốn đem nhặt trở về kia chỉ tiểu độ nha dàn xếp một chút, Seiichi tìm một cái A Quỳ đã dùng qua cũ điểu oa, tìm đến quần áo cũ phô hảo, Quỳ khiêu đi qua mở ra một bên cánh, thật cẩn thận đem ẩn dấu một đường chim non phóng đi vào.

Rời đi Quỳ tiểu độ nha có vẻ phi thường sợ hãi, bất an tại điểu oa trong chung quanh loạn đi, nhắm mắt lại hé miệng nha nha gọi bậy.

Nhìn ra được ăn quá một cơm tiểu độ nha hiện tại trạng thái so với Quỳ mới vừa nhìn thấy nó thời điểm hảo rất nhiều, tối thiểu chim non nó có khí lực gọi .

Không có ấm áp cánh, không có kia nhượng chim nhỏ an tâm khí tức, chim non tại điểu oa trong xao động bất an, dùng hết hết thảy khí lực tìm kiếm Quỳ tồn tại.

Quỳ thấy thế vội vàng thấp giọng an ủi, thầm thì, thầm thì , kia hoa hướng dương anh vũ dán có lớn giọng muốn ôn nhu phát ra tiếng cũng là đủ khó khăn nó .

Nó hành động cũng không có thể nói vô dụng, tối thiểu nó ra tiếng thời điểm chim nhỏ là thật nghe nó , ngoan ngoãn không sảo không nháo, nhưng chỉ muốn nó không ra tiếng , tìm không được nó tung tích chim nhỏ liền lại bắt đầu làm ầm ĩ đứng lên.

Nhiều lần mấy lần sau đó Quỳ cũng vò đầu , chim nhỏ như vậy nó nhưng làm như thế nào? Cũng không thể vi chiếu cố chim nhỏ không đi làm không ngủ được không nghỉ ngơi đi?

Ngược lại là luôn luôn tại bàng quan vọng Seiichi nhìn thấu một ít môn đạo, đối với A Quỳ nói rằng: "Này con chim nhỏ có phải hay không bị thân điểu vứt bỏ sau có tâm lý bóng ma, nó sợ lần thứ hai bị ngươi vứt bỏ, cho nên mới sẽ đặc biệt dính ngươi?"

"Quỳ như thế nào sẽ vứt bỏ nó? Quỳ bắt nó nhặt trở về, nhất định sẽ hảo hảo chiếu cố."

"Ta tin, chính là chim nhỏ không hiểu, chúng ta đến tưởng cái biện pháp nhượng nó an tâm."

Seiichi cùng phóng thấp thân thể, ghé vào trên bàn nhìn Quỳ cùng chim non hỗ động, mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó hắn mở miệng nói rằng: "Chim non hiện tại chỉ có thể dựa vào thính giác, khứu giác cùng xúc giác đến xác nhận sự tồn tại của ngươi, cái này oa đã thật lâu vô dụng, phỏng chừng ngươi khí vị lưu lại đã thực phai nhạt, nếu như có thể nhượng nó vẫn luôn cảm nhận được khí tức của ngươi, có phải hay không nó liền sẽ không như vậy làm ầm ĩ ?"

A Quỳ nghe vậy tự hỏi một chút cảm thấy có đạo lý, liền bay lên tiểu lầu các đem mình hiện tại đang tại dùng cái kia đại điểu oa cấp tha xuống dưới.

Seiichi rất nhanh cấp chim non thay đổi oa, A Quỳ thì đem chính mình gần nhất luôn luôn tại dùng cái kia thiển màu cam Tiểu Phương khăn vây quanh ở chim non bên cạnh, kia chỉ vật nhỏ cứ như vậy tại phương khăn bên trong mấp máy vài cái, cảm thấy mỹ mãn đem mình toàn bộ thân thể đều vùi vào mềm mềm phương khăn trung, chỉ chừa xuất một viên đầu to ở bên ngoài.

Mắt thấy chim non rốt cục không gây sức ép, Seiichi cùng Quỳ đều tùng một hơi, ăn quá ngọ sau khi ăn xong A Quỳ nhìn một chút thời gian, lại đến nên cấp chim non uy thực thời điểm.

Seiichi đem nhân công cáp nhũ phối trí hảo, trừu đến ống tiêm bên trong tưởng cấp cho Quỳ hỗ trợ, bất quá Đại Bạch anh vũ cũng là cự tuyệt hắn.

"Nhặt trở về thời điểm, nói tốt là Quỳ chiếu cố, có thể không phiền toái, liền không phiền toái người khác." Chợt quạt cánh anh vũ là nói như vậy, cũng là làm như vậy .

Nói xong nó dùng điểu uế hàm kia căn tinh tế ống tiêm, đem trụi lủi kim tiêm một bên nhắm ngay chim non mở ra miệng rộng, một cái chân đứng thẳng cố gắng bảo trì thân thể cân bằng, mặt khác một cái thì cố sức đủ đến ống tiêm sau trắc đẩy mạnh khí bên kia, một chút thong thả lại vững vàng đem bên trong cáp nhũ đút cho chim non ăn.

Kia chỉ tiểu độ nha cái ăn thật sự là lang thôn hổ yết, ăn xong rồi định lượng còn chưa đủ, như trước kéo ra vàng nhạt điểu miệng hướng về A Quỳ phương hướng khất thực.

Cũng không biết nó là như thế nào xác nhận A Quỳ vị trí , tóm lại không quản A Quỳ nó như thế nào trốn, kia chỉ chim non đầu liền giống như tập trung mục tiêu ra- đa nhất dạng, vĩnh viễn đều hướng về nó phương hướng.

A Quỳ thấy thế chịu phục , nhưng là nó khẳng định không thể tái uy, đói bụng không biết nhiều ít đốn chim non không biết cơ no, nếu từ nó tính tình ăn, nó có thể đem chính mình no chết.

Bất đắc dĩ Đại Bạch anh vũ chỉ có thể đủ nhảy vào điểu oa trong tiếp tục trấn an, dùng điểu uế ngoại bên cạnh nhẹ nhàng tại chim non trên đỉnh đầu hạ ma xát, đây là A Quỳ tại mặt khác điểu ba điểu mẹ nhóm trên người học được một loại biện pháp.

Nghe nói chim non nhóm thực thích loại này chạm đến, này tác dụng cùng nhân loại lỗ đến miêu sau đó hiệu quả là nhất dạng , bị ma xát vuốt ve chim nhỏ sẽ biến đến an tĩnh hưởng thụ, là điểu cha mẹ nhóm dùng để hống chim nhỏ như một pháp bảo.

Quả nhiên kia chỉ chim non bị A Độ lỗ rầm rì, cuối cùng rõ ràng liền tiến vào Tiểu Phương khăn bên trong, hô hấp Quỳ khí vị không ra tiếng, tiểu thân thể một thượng một chút giống như đang ngủ.

A Quỳ thấy thế một bước một dịch tiểu tâm nhảy ra chính mình điểu oa, đi ra thời điểm còn theo bản năng quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, thấy chim nhỏ là thật không phản ứng, lúc này mới triệt để yên tâm.

Thấy A Quỳ bận bịu xong chim nhỏ, Seiichi bên kia cũng bày ra đến một ít công cụ, hắn nắm thanh lý lông chim bông thấm nước cùng tu bổ móng tay cây kéo, cái giũa nói rằng: "Chim nhỏ thu phục , hiện tại tới phiên ngươi, một thân bùn đất đến khoái chút lộng xuống dưới, không phải dính tại cánh thượng cũng chỉ có thể tắm rửa . Còn có móng vuốt nứt nghiêm trọng sao? Vươn ra đến ta nhìn xem."

Kia chỉ chim non trên người lây dính bùn đất, Ōsaki tiên sinh tại vi nó kiểm tra thời điểm cũng đã hỗ trợ thanh lý rớt, nhưng là Quỳ trên người bùn đất vị này vội đến khoái chân đánh cái gáy tiên sinh lại không để ý đến.

Seiichi đối với cái này ngược lại là không ý kiến gì, dù sao chính mình điểu chính mình chiếu cố loại này Quỳ cũng biết sự tình hắn đương nhiên cũng hiểu biết.

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy rất nhanh mở ra cánh, Hayakawa Seiichi dùng bông thấm nước đem anh vũ cánh nội thì bùn đất một chút một chút tiểu tâm dính xuống dưới, dính không xuống dưới dính nước ấm nhuận xuống dưới.

Đem Quỳ cánh bên trong thanh lý sạch sẽ sau, Seiichi lại đem anh vũ ôm vào trong ngực, nâng lên nó móng vuốt tiểu tâm quan sát mặt trên hoa ngân cùng nổ tung.

Còn muốn những cái đó hoa ngân đều chỉ tại móng vuốt mặt ngoài, cái kia băng khai vết rách cũng chỉ là nhợt nhạt một đạo, Seiichi tiên sinh nắm cây kéo tiểu tâm đem kia phiến mang theo nổ tung đầu ngón tay cắt đoạn, tại dùng bên tay người lùn bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng cấp anh vũ móng vuốt làm đánh bóng.

Đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ đầu ngón tay cùng nhân loại móng tay rất là giống nhau, chúng nó sẽ trương trường cũng sẽ mài mòn, bởi thế mỗi tháng cố định thời gian Hayakawa Seiichi đều sẽ cấp Quỳ đối chỉ làm một lần bảo dưỡng, vi chính là nhượng nó sử dụng đến thoải mái phương tiện một ít.

Khoảng cách Quỳ thượng một lần móng tay bảo dưỡng đã qua hơn phân nửa tháng, Seiichi lúc này đây rõ ràng liền nương cơ hội đồng thời làm.

Một phen tu bổ, đánh bóng, đánh bóng sau đó, Đại Bạch anh vũ kia nguyên bản thương tích chất chồng điểu trảo biến đến oánh nhuận mà giàu có sáng bóng, kia xinh đẹp bộ dáng cùng nhân loại bên này mới vừa làm quá mỹ giáp hiệu quả phi thường tương tự.

Nhìn chính mình xinh xinh đẹp đẹp móng vuốt, Quỳ khoan khoái tiến đến chủ nhân trên vai, dùng lông xù đầu một bên cọ gò má của hắn vừa nói: "Seiichi tốt nhất ~, Quỳ thích nhất chủ nhân ~."

Đệ 12 chương

Cấp Quỳ điểu móng vuốt làm quá tu hộ cùng bảo dưỡng sau, nghỉ trưa thời gian cũng không còn nhiều lắm sắp chấm dứt.

Seiichi cùng trong nhà người lên tiếng chào hỏi, liền đi bộ hồi khách sạn bên kia tiếp tục đi làm đi.

Mà thu hoạch đến đặc biệt phê hôm nay nhiều một ngày nghỉ ngơi Đại Bạch anh vũ, tại ăn qua Hayakawa tiên sinh cho nó dự bị cơm sau hoa quả sau đó, liền run rẩy run rẩy trên đầu mào lại tiến đến sào huyệt bên kia.

Điểu oa trong kia chỉ bị Quỳ nhặt trở về tiểu độ nha đang ngủ say, phỏng chừng đây là nó xuất xác sau đó lần đầu tiên ăn no bụng ngủ ngon giấc.

Quỳ thực đau lòng cái này bị chính mình nhặt trở về vận mệnh nhiều sai chim non, nó ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy thời gian, phát hiện quá đến còn thật khoái, lập tức lại muốn đến cấp chim non tiếp theo uy thực thời điểm.

Chim non sinh trưởng tốc độ rất nhanh, sức ăn cũng thực đại số lần cũng rất nhiều, nhất là giống như này chỉ chim non tình huống, càng là yêu cầu thiếu thực nhiều cơm, hãy mau đem dinh dưỡng bổ sung đứng lên.

Để cho tiện chiếu cố chim non, Seiichi đem uy thực dụng đủ đều giữ lại, Quỳ mở ra plastic túi nhìn xem bên trong đồ vật, lại ló đầu ra xem xét xem xét đang tại phòng bếp bên kia vội vàng thu thập phòng bếp lão phu nhân, quơ quơ đầu quyết định tự lực cánh sinh không phiền toái người khác.

Seiichi thượng một lần cấp chim non phao người tốt công cáp nhũ tại chén trung còn có nhất định còn thừa, Quỳ dùng trên người lông chim ít nhất làn da tối mềm mại tiểu thối bộ vị thử thử chăn trung hồ trạng chất lỏng độ ấm, đã lãnh rớt, không thể như vậy đút cho chim non ăn.

Ngậm cái kia không đại thủy tinh chén bay đến nước uống cơ bên kia, Quỳ đem cái chén phóng tới nước ấm bên kia, nổi trên mặt nước khẩu vị trí, chính nó thì bay lên, ở phía trên dùng móng vuốt ấn hạ nổi trên mặt nước cái nút.

Chỉ dùng lực điểm một cái, Quỳ liền buông lỏng ra cái nút, rơi xuống tiếp thủy cái bàn thượng lần thứ hai thăm dò một chút cái chén nhiệt độ, ân, lần này rất vừa vặn.

Ngậm cái chén trở lại chim non bên kia, dùng miệng hàm ống tiêm đem kim tiêm bên kia tham nhập chén trung, một cái móng vuốt cố định chính mình mặt khác một cái móng vuốt nắm mặt sau nút lọ dùng sức hướng về phía trước trừu, ước chừng dùng mấy phút đồng hồ thời gian, Quỳ mới trừu đủ chim non một lần uy sức ăn.

Mệt đến suyễn khí thô Đại Bạch anh vũ trên đầu điểu quan đều dựng thẳng lên đến , trên cổ linh vũ phác nổ , một bộ dốc hết toàn lực bộ dáng.

Hoãn một hồi lâu, A Quỳ mới cảm thấy thể lực khôi phục , dùng điểu uế ngậm uy thực ống tiêm, bay đến điểu oa bên kia.

Điểu oa trong kia chỉ bị A Quỳ cấp nhặt trở về chim non đã tỉnh ngủ , chính giãy dụa từ Quỳ cho nó vây hảo Tiểu Phương khăn trong chui ra đến.

A Quỳ rớt xuống thanh âm kia chỉ chim non cảm giác đến , lập tức ngẩng đầu lên kéo thân thể hướng nó phương hướng lăn, sợ tới mức Quỳ vội vàng khiêu đi qua, miễn cho kia chỉ chim non lăn đầu to xuống phía dưới đem mình đè nặng.

Đã ăn quá hai cơm lại có quá ngắn ngủi nghỉ ngơi chim non tinh thần đầu cùng thể lực đều khôi phục không ít, có khí lực nó ăn khởi thực vật đến càng là siêu hung , Quỳ hướng về phía trước thứ như vậy, ngậm ống tiêm chân sau đứng thẳng tưởng cấp cho chim non uy thực, nhưng thử qua sau đó lại phát hiện căn bản không có biện pháp thành công.

Bởi vì kia chỉ khôi phục một ít thể lực chim non cư nhiên hung đến sẽ đoạt thực, tại phát hiện Quỳ uy thực chính mình sau, đệ một động tác cư nhiên là nhảy dựng lên, dùng miệng rộng một hơi đem đưa tới ống tiêm ngốc đầu bao bọc trụ, kéo ống tiêm đi xuống nuốt.

Chỉ trông vào một chân đứng thẳng A Quỳ căn bản là không có biện pháp tại chim non đoạt thực hạ hoàn thành mặt sau đẩy ấn, nó bị chim non xả lúc ẩn lúc hiện thiếu chút nữa liền té ngã.

Lại thử hai ba lần Quỳ phát hiện vẫn là không được, liền tính nó trấn an nhượng chim non an tĩnh lại , nhưng là chỉ cần thực vật đưa qua đi, chim non vẫn là sẽ đoạt thực hung, phỏng chừng là đói sợ.

Vò đầu Đại Bạch anh vũ dùng móng vuốt đạp đạp cằm ngạch, thúc đẩy suy nghĩ suy nghĩ lại muốn sau nó quyết định đổi cái uy thực tư thế.

Lúc này đây nó đổi thành dùng móng vuốt nắm ống tiêm, thân thể thì trực tiếp nằm ngửa, nó phía sau lưng gắng sức diện tích chính là muốn so với đơn trắc một chân đại nhiều lắm, uy thực thời điểm có thể đủ ổn định nhiều.

Quả nhiên lúc này đây như trước tại đoạt thực chim non xả không động A Quỳ , giơ hai trảo Đại Bạch anh vũ một cái cố định một cái đẩy mạnh, thuận lợi uy hoàn lúc này đây thực vật.

Uy hoàn lúc này đây A Quỳ đem đã dùng qua ống tiêm phóng tới thừa trang nhân công cáp nhũ cái chén bên cạnh, uy thực nó có thể dựa vào chính mình, nhưng là tẩy trừ công cụ liền thật sự không được, này đó vẫn là đến chủ nhân sau khi trở về giúp nó thu thập.

Đem đồ vật cất kỹ A Quỳ trở về đã cảm thấy sào trung khí vị không đại thích hợp, như thế nào có cỗ thản nhiên thối vị?

Nó theo hương vị một đường tìm được chim non phía sau, kéo ra bao nó Tiểu Phương khăn vừa thấy, vị này quả nhiên tại mặt trên chế tạo một đống phiền toái nhỏ.

A Quỳ thấy thế dùng cánh vỗ vỗ đầu của mình, nó quên đem điểu sào phía dưới tiếp phẩn bàn cấp mang lại đây.

Sau lại lại tưởng tượng không đối nha, liền tính đem tiếp phẩn bàn mang lại đây cũng vô dụng, chim non quá nhỏ liên sào huyệt cũng không xảy ra, làm sao có thể sẽ dùng cái loại này đồ vật.

Tại Hayakawa gia gia trung sủng vật mỗi một chỉ đều có chuyên dụng 'Xí sở', Quỳ tại lầu các bên kia dùng chính là loài chim tiếp phẩn bàn, ở trong nhà thì sẽ tới phòng rửa mặt đi, bên kia có hai cái miêu sa bồn, trong đó đạm màu vàng cái kia là A Quỳ , thiển lam sắc cái kia lại là A Phúc .

Bất luận là lầu các tiếp phẩn bàn vẫn là phòng rửa mặt miêu sa bồn, Seiichi đều là tại cố định thời gian đi tẩy trừ quét tước cùng đổi mới, cho nên liền liền loại chuyện này lớn như vậy Quỳ còn thật liền không chính mình quan tâm quá.

Hiện giờ nhìn Tiểu Phương khăn thượng kia một đống bị chim non chế tạo đi ra phiền toái, Đại Bạch anh vũ có chút chân tay luống cuống dùng móng vuốt tao tao đầu óc của mình, cố gắng hồi tưởng một chút sau, nó quyết định dựa theo nhiều năm trước chủ nhân chiếu cố tiểu chủ nhân tình huống đến xử lý.

Ngay tại Quỳ cố sức tự hỏi thời điểm, kia đôi phiền toái chế tạo giả, kia chỉ bị nhặt trở về tiểu độ nha bị Quỳ từ phương khăn trung nhảy ra đến sau cũng không làm nháo, điều chỉnh thân thể theo Quỳ phương hướng một đường nghiêng ngả lảo đảo, kháo đến Quỳ trên người sau liền vẻ mặt thỏa mãn, quyến luyến tại Quỳ trên đùi cọ lại cọ.

Quỳ thấy thế dở khóc dở cười, tâm nói này chỉ chim non cũng quá dính điểu , nó đương nhiều năm như vậy ấu điểu chỉ đạo lão sư, như thế triền nó chim nhỏ cũng là lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ.

Nghĩ như vậy Quỳ lại không nhàn rỗi, trong đầu nhanh chóng hồi tưởng một chút chủ nhân chiếu cố tiểu chủ nhân khi động tác, móng vuốt tự nhiên mà nói liền đi theo học đứng lên.

Chỉ thấy nó dùng móng vuốt tiểu tâm nâng lên chim non thí cỗ, xả quá phương khăn dùng sạch sẽ bên kia rất nhanh cấp chim non lau vài cái, xác nhận sạch sẽ sau đã đem phương khăn đoàn đứng lên, nắm bay đến phòng rửa mặt bên kia trực tiếp ném vào thùng rác trung.

Làm quá này đó sau Quỳ cũng không có trực tiếp bay trở về đến điểu sào bên kia, mà là đi trước nó cư trú lầu các, từ lầu các một bên cũ hài giá là nó 'Y tủ bát', tối mặt trên một bên là nhan sắc khác nhau, tài liệu độ dày đều không giống nhau các loại Tiểu Phương khăn.

Quỳ tại suối nước nóng khách sạn bên kia công tác là có tiền lương có thể lấy , nó mỗi tháng tiền lương cùng mặt khác tiếp khách viên tiền lương là nhất dạng .

Tại Hayakawa gia ăn uống không lo Quỳ trên cơ bản dùng không đến tiền, nhưng là nó có một cái yêu thích, mỗi tháng nhất định phải có như vậy một hai ngày, muốn tới điểu hội quán bên kia đi chọn mấy cái mình thích phương khăn trở về.

Seiichi cùng Ōsaki tiên sinh cũng biết nó cái thói quen này, bởi vậy nó tại điểu hội quán bên kia mua đồ là có thể nhớ trướng , chờ đến hắn chủ nhân có thời gian thời điểm sẽ thống nhất đi qua vi nó tính tiền, đương nhiên lúc này xoát nhất định là chính nó tạp, không phải điểu sẽ không cao hứng .

Bất quá hôm nay Quỳ trở về cũng không phải lấy phương khăn, nó cảm thấy dùng loại này đồ vật cấp chim non đương 'Tã' thật sự là quá lãng phí , lầu các bên này hẳn là có thích hợp hơn .

Ôm loại này suy nghĩ Đại Bạch anh vũ chui đầu vào cũ hài giá bên kia tìm kiếm một chút, còn thật bị nó cấp tìm ra có thể sử dụng đồ vật .

Đó là một đại loa khách sạn bên kia đã dùng qua cũ khăn ăn, Hayakawa khách sạn bên này cho tới bây giờ đều là chú trọng chi tiết , liền tính chính là một khối khăn ăn bọn họ cũng muốn tuyển dụng chất lượng thượng thừa vải bông.

Này đó khăn ăn dùng qua một lần sau liền sẽ bị đưa đến phòng giặt quần áo bên kia đi tẩy trừ tiêu độc, lượng thượng sau đó cam đoan an toàn mới có thể lần thứ hai sử dụng.

Mỗi một phê khăn ăn bố đều cũng có nghiêm khắc sử dụng thời gian, thời gian vừa đến lập tức đào thải đổi tân , dùng cũ những cái đó tại tẩy trừ tiêu độc sau liền sẽ biến thành khách phòng bộ bên kia bảo khiết đại tỷ nhóm trong tay vệ sinh khăn lau.

Quỳ lầu các bên này kia điệp cũ khăn ăn là năm trước cuối năm tổng vệ sinh thời điểm, kho hàng thật sự không địa phương mới dịch đến bên này , hảo mấy tháng cũng không người đến lấy dùng, hiện tại đã bị nó trưng dụng.

Cũ khăn ăn biến chim non 'Nước tiểu không thấp' sạch sẽ vệ sinh còn bảo vệ môi trường, ân, thật sự thực hảo.

Nghĩ như vậy Quỳ ngậm một khối cũ khăn ăn liền trở về phi, rớt xuống thời điểm nó còn tưởng rằng tìm không thấy nó chim non sẽ cùng vừa rồi nhất dạng làm ầm ĩ không dứt, nhưng mà cũng không có, kia chỉ vật nhỏ yên yên tĩnh tĩnh đãi tại điểu sào lớp giữa , chính là đầu nhỏ thủy chung tại bãi đến bãi đi, tựa hồ tại tìm kiếm cái gì.

Trên thực tế chim non hiện tại phản ứng mới là bình thường , tại dã ngoại thân điểu nhóm rời đi sào huyệt ra ngoài kiếm ăn thời điểm, sào huyệt bên trong chim nhỏ là đều sẽ ngoan ngoãn giữ yên lặng, bởi vì không có cha mẹ bảo hộ chúng nó liền cùng một đoàn mới mẻ thịt cũng không khác gì là, hơi không chú ý liền sẽ trở thành biệt kiếm ăn giả bàn đồ ăn Trung Quốc.

Lúc ban đầu kia chỉ chim non sở dĩ sẽ nháo, là bởi vì nó không có cảm giác an toàn, bức thiết yêu cầu thông qua Quỳ đến xác nhận nó an toàn.

Hiện tại chim nhỏ ăn uống no đủ, cái này sào huyệt bên trong lại đều là Quỳ khí vị, chim non an tâm tự nhiên liền không náo loạn.

Quỳ ngậm khăn ăn khiêu hồi sào huyệt trung, luống cuống tay chân miệng trảo cùng sử dụng lần nữa đem chim non bọc lại.

Kia chỉ trụi lủi chim non tại khăn ăn trong chậm rãi mấp máy, nó có chút không hài lòng, này khối tân bao vây nó đồ vật mặt trên không có Quỳ khí tức.

Quỳ không có thể xem hiểu chim non động tác, nhưng là nó bản năng lại làm cho nó biết hiện tại phải nên làm như thế nào.

Nó mở ra cánh đem chim non nhẹ nhàng đặt ở phía dưới, hảo ăn hảo uống vật nhỏ quả nhiên bị hống không động , không mấy phút đồng hồ Quỳ tại thăm dò vừa thấy, kia chỉ vật nhỏ đã ngủ.

Quỳ thấy thế điều chỉnh một chút tư thế, lấy một cái tiêu chuẩn nằm úp sấp oa tư thế nằm ở tại sào huyệt bên trong, một lát sau vội một đi lên Quỳ cảm giác chính mình mí mắt càng ngày càng trầm, tại quá một hồi Đại Bạch anh vũ che chở cánh thấp sí điểu, gật đầu cũng đang ngủ.

Đệ 13 chương

Cơm chiều thời điểm Hayakawa người một nhà rốt cục lại tại trước bàn cơm tập tề, đứng ở điểu cái giá thượng Quỳ rất nhanh ăn sạch chính mình phân kia điểu lương, lại duỗi thân đầu uống thả cửa một ít thủy, sau đó liên sau khi ăn xong hoa quả đều không quan tâm ăn, vội vã liền bay đến điểu sào bên kia đi chiếu cố chim nhỏ.

Bị Quỳ tha đi ra điểu sào bây giờ còn ở phòng khách ghế trên, bởi vì Quỳ nó không có biện pháp tái đem điểu sào cùng chim non đồng thời vững vàng tha hồi lầu các, cho nên đành phải trước đặt ở bên này, chờ nó chủ nhân một hồi có công phu lại đây hỗ trợ.

Trải qua một cái buổi chiều huấn luyện, Quỳ hiện tại đã có thể rất thuần thục rất nhanh nằm ngửa dùng móng vuốt cấp chim non uy thực, mà chim non lại vẫn là giống như buổi sáng như vậy, ăn khởi thực vật đến siêu hung.

Bất quá nó tuy rằng cái ăn hung, lại không tại đoạt, A Quỳ cho nó liền ăn, không cấp chính là trường miệng muốn, nha nha đáng thương hề hề hướng Quỳ gọi, sẽ không sẽ đem uy thực ống tiêm cấp nuốt vào đi.

A Quỳ tại vội vàng uy chim non, Hayakawa gia những người khác ngay tại một bên quan khán, nhà bọn họ là có điểu nhân gia, tự nhiên biết nhỏ như vậy chim non mặc dù là gia dưỡng, trừ bỏ tự dưỡng viên ở ngoài những người khác tốt nhất cũng muốn thiếu tiếp xúc.

Làm như vậy một là vi phòng ngừa tật bệnh lây bệnh, tái chính là vì không lẫn lộn khí vị, đối với loại này còn không có mở to mắt chim nhỏ đến nói, khí vị là chúng nó phân biệt quanh thân hoàn cảnh quan trọng nhất một cái tin tức, bảo trì khí vị đơn giản, như vậy chim non tài năng đủ khỏe mạnh lớn lên.

Trong nhà tuổi nhỏ nhất Miyuki vẫn luôn đều đối kia chỉ bị Quỳ nhặt trở về chim non vẫn duy trì cao Độ Quan chú, phụ thân thấy thế nhu nhu nữ nhi đầu nói rằng: "Miyuki ngoan, chim non còn quá nhỏ, liền cùng nhân loại tiểu anh nhi nhất dạng. Nó hiện tại yêu cầu bảo hộ không thể bị đánh giảo, chờ đến quá mấy vòng chim nhỏ lông chim trường đi ra, thân thể cũng khỏe mạnh , Quỳ liền sẽ mang theo nó xuất oa phơi nắng, đến lúc đó Miyuki là có thể cùng chim nhỏ cùng nhau chơi ."

Tiểu cô nương rất hiểu chuyện nghe lời, phụ thân nói như vậy nàng liền nhớ kỹ, sau đó một đoạn ngày tổng là tại bài bắt tay luỹ thừa, chờ chim nhỏ có thể xuất oa thời điểm tại cùng nó chơi.

Ngược lại là một bên Douji, một bên nắm bắt anh đào hướng chính mình miệng đưa một bên nhìn Quỳ không ngừng vội thượng vội hạ, cẩn thận quan sát một đoạn thời gian sau không khỏi nói rằng: "Ca, Quỳ là nghiêm túc, nó là thật tại tận chức tận trách chiếu cố kia chim nhỏ, liền hòa thân điểu nhất dạng."

Loài chim có rất ít nhặt tử nuôi nấng thói quen, giống đực hơn nữa như thế, nếu không cho hùng điểu tham dự xây tổ cùng ấp đản, chúng nó thực khả năng liền giống như miêu khoa những tên kia nhất dạng, thích hoàn bước đi còn lại cái gì đều không quản.

Nói xong này đó sau Douji đột nhiên nhớ tới hắn ngày hôm qua khai cái kia vui đùa, dùng tay tao tao hắn đầu kia vô lễ tấc đầu nói rằng: "Lại nói tiếp Quỳ nó cũng đến cái này mấy tuổi , tưởng phải nuôi chim nhỏ cũng thực bình thường. Cho nên lúc này đây chẳng lẽ là là di tình tác dụng? Tìm không thấy thư điểu đồng thời trở về sinh chim nhỏ liền nhặt một cái trở về?"

"Phốc, những lời này ngươi nhưng biệt gọi Quỳ nghe được, không phải tiểu tâm hắn đem đầu của ngươi biến thành dưỡng chim non điểu sào."

Không quản đại gia là nghĩ như thế nào , tóm lại Hayakawa gia người vẫn là nhận cùng Quỳ nhặt hồi gia kia con chim nhỏ.

Buổi tối nghỉ ngơi trước, xuyên áo ngủ Seiichi giúp Quỳ đem điểu oa tính cả bên trong chim non đồng thời đoan hồi lầu các đi, phỏng chừng tại chim nhỏ có thể chính mình xuất oa trước, có hảo một đoạn thời gian nó yêu cầu tại lầu các bên kia sinh hoạt.

Tiểu tâm đem điểu sào lần nữa bãi hồi điểu cái giá thượng, Seiichi khom lưng xuống mượn dùng lầu các thượng kia số ghi không đại tiết kiệm năng lượng đăng đánh giá một chút điểu sào bên trong chim nhỏ, phát hiện cùng buổi sáng mới vừa bị Quỳ nhặt trở về thời điểm so sánh với, này chỉ chim non trên người đã phát hiện một ít rất nhỏ biến hóa.

Đầu tiên chính là tinh thần đầu, cùng trước hấp hối khi xuất ra, ăn uống no đủ lại ngủ thật nhỏ điểu hiện tại chính là thần khí nhiều, mà nó trên người bởi vì dinh dưỡng tiêu hao đãi tịnh mà xuất hiện tầng tầng nếp uốn, lúc này thoạt nhìn cũng thu liễm rất nhiều.

Seiichi vi xác nhận một chút, cố ý đỉnh chim non điêu trác dùng tay tiểu tâm sờ sờ vật nhỏ làn da, phát hiện co dãn đã khôi phục, này thuyết minh chim non trạng thái đang tại một chút chuyển biến tốt đẹp.

"Úc, quả nhiên không mệt là hoang dại điểu, khôi phục lực thật sự là kinh người, Ōsaki nói một chút đều không sai, phỏng chừng tại tam, bốn ngày nó có thể cùng bình thường chim nhỏ giống nhau như đúc ."

Vẫn luôn đứng ở bên cạnh vây xem Quỳ nghe vậy đắc ý bãi bãi trên đầu mào, chim non có thể khôi phục nhanh như vậy là chuyện tốt, cũng không uổng phí nó một ngày cái gì đều không có làm, liền canh giữ ở chim nhỏ bên người uy thực cùng thanh lý liền liền.

Nếu như có thể đủ thành công đem này chỉ chim non dưỡng đến cho phép cất cánh, Quỳ cảm thấy chính mình hẳn là có thể đủ đến anh vũ nhà bên kia đi thân thỉnh tốt nhất nãi ba danh hiệu .

Seiichi thấy thế sờ sờ Đại Bạch anh vũ đầu, dùng tay điểm điểm điểu sào bên trong chim non hỏi: "Nếu quyết định phải nuôi , kia nó coi như là nhà của chúng ta một viên, cũng không thể tại chim nhỏ chim nhỏ gọi bậy. Nó là ngươi nhặt trở về , cũng là ngươi cứu sống cùng chiếu cố , Quỳ, cho nó lấy cái tên đi."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy cảm thấy chủ nhân nói phi thường có đạo lý, nhưng là tên nha, như vậy chuyện trọng yếu, liên quan đến một con chim cả đời xưng hô, giao cho nó thật sự có thể chứ?

"Đương nhiên có thể, ngươi là cứu nó trở về cấp cho tân sinh điểu, không có ai so ngươi thích hợp hơn làm chuyện này."

Quỳ nghe vậy dùng điểu trảo nâng cằm suy nghĩ lại muốn, cuối cùng quyết định dựa theo chủ nhân cho nó đặt tên thời điểm phương pháp vội tới này chỉ chim non gọi là.

Vì thế Đại Bạch anh vũ dùng cánh điểm điểm chính mình lại điểm điểm chim non nói xong: "Quỳ, hoa hướng dương anh vũ. Nó độ nha, cho nên liền kêu Độ."

Điểu ngữ một bậc bổng Seiichi lập tức liền minh bạch Quỳ ý tứ, phiên dịch giải thích: "Ngươi là đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, ta cho ngươi gọi là tên là Quỳ, này chỉ chim non là một cái độ nha, cho nên tên liền kêu làm Độ, có phải hay không?"

Giải thích hoàn toàn chính xác, Quỳ nghe vậy lập tức mặt mày hớn hở, liên tục gật đầu nói: "YES, YES, chủ nhân thông minh nhất tối hiểu Quỳ ."

Vì thế cứ như vậy, kia chỉ bị Quỳ nhặt trở về chim non chính thức nhập trú Hayakawa gia, chiếm cứ Quỳ điểu sào, mà còn có một cái tân tên là Độ.

Luống cuống tay chân A Quỳ cứ như vậy bắt đầu nó nãi ba kiếp sống, cái thứ nhất thay đổi chính là nó mỗi ngày buổi sáng làm chuyện làm thứ nhất, từ gọi toàn gia rời giường biến thành cấp Độ đổi 'Nước tiểu không thấp' .

Đổi quá "Nước tiểu không thấp 'Sau đó, thừa dịp ném rác rưởi thời điểm Quỳ sẽ bay đến dưới lầu đánh thức người một nhà, sau đó tại điểm tâm trước trước đem oa oa đòi ăn tiểu độ nha cấp uy no.

Này một quá trình tuy rằng rất bận rộn, nhưng là nhìn ra được Quỳ rất vui vẻ, bất luận là trừu cáp nhũ vẫn là uy chim nhỏ đều làm được cẩn thận tỉ mỉ.

Chờ đến đi làm thời gian, Quỳ đứng ở điểu cái giá thượng lưu luyến dùng điểu uế cọ cọ điểu oa nội chim non đầu to, sau đó mới phác khai cánh đi theo chủ nhân cùng đi đi làm.

Quỳ sau khi rời khỏi, nó điểu sào trung liền biến đến phi Thường An tĩnh, đãi ở bên trong chim non tuần hoàn bản năng một tiếng bất phát, chính là bàn Quỳ cho nó cũ khăn ăn, tứ bình bát ổn ghé vào điểu oa trung.

Nó cái kia cùng thân thể tỉ lệ rõ ràng thất hành đầu to, thủy chung cố gắng hướng về phía trước giơ lên, ở trong không khí sưu tầm Quỳ khí tức, quy củ giống như bị chủ nhân an trí ở trong nhà trung khuyển.

Nhưng nó rốt cuộc là tuổi còn nhỏ, chống đỡ một chút sau đó liền có chút mỏi mệt, vây ý cấp trên đầu nhỏ điểm đến điểm về phía sau cũng chậm chậm đang ngủ.

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn trung, Seiichi tại tổng giám đốc văn phòng nội lạch cạch lạch cạch đánh máy tính bàn phím.

Hắn đang cùng khách sạn bên này tài vụ liên hệ, mắt thấy liền muốn tới cuối tháng, cũng là nên bàn trướng cùng cho vay tiền lương thời điểm.

Mới có thể bên kia vừa mới đem tháng này tài vụ báo biểu cho hắn gửi đi lại đây, Seiichi còn chưa kịp nhìn qua một lần, một cái Đại Bạch anh vũ liền ngậm nhất trương chỉ hấp tấp từ trên cửa trắc điểu lộ bên kia phi tiến vào.

"Quỳ? Ngươi như thế nào lại đây?" Nghĩ không ra có chuyện gì Seiichi hỏi như vậy đạo.

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy rất nhanh rơi xuống chủ nhân trên bàn làm việc, dùng móng vuốt đem trong miệng hàm trang giấy ba một tiếng khấu ở tại trên mặt bàn, trong miệng nói rằng: "Xin phép ~~."

Seiichi nghe vậy cúi đầu vừa thấy, thấy Quỳ chụp lại đây quả nhiên là nhất trương xin phép điều, kia mặt trên thỉnh cầu sau đó trong một tháng, nó yêu cầu mỗi hai giờ trở về gia một lần, mà xin phép lý do chỉ có hai chữ.

Thì phải là: đưa nãi.

... . .

Nhìn chằm chằm kia trương xin phép điều sửng sốt nửa phần chung sau, Seiichi lấy ra bút máy, phi thường trịnh trọng tại mặt trên viết đạo.

Đồng ý, thỉnh chú ý một vòng sau cáp nhũ cùng thực phẩm phụ phối hợp nuôi nấng.

Đệ 14 chương

Cùng Ōsaki tiên sinh nói nhất dạng, nha khoa chim non thật sự thực hảo nuôi sống.

Quỳ điểu sào bên trong kia chỉ tiểu độ nha, từ khi có thể ăn uống sung sướng ngủ ngon sau, quả thực chính là một ngày một cái dạng, tùy thời đều tại biến.

Mới vừa nhặt trở về trước ba ngày, Quỳ dưỡng chim nhỏ dưỡng nơm nớp lo sợ, sợ chính mình chỗ nào không cẩn thận không có chiếu cố hảo cái này tiểu sinh mệnh.

Nhưng là theo chim non bị nuôi nấng no no , trên người thịt cũng liền đi theo trương trở về, mắt thấy chim non trên người nếp uốn tràn đầy tràn đầy, nguyên bản thiếu máu thất ôn dẫn đến xám trắng sắc làn da biến đến phấn nộn thịt non đô đô, toàn bộ chim nhỏ thổi khí cầu ba ngày đại một chỉnh vòng, Quỳ trong lòng là phi thường thành công liền cảm .

Ở phía sau đến chim non ánh mắt thượng tầng kia lá mỏng bắt đầu chậm rãi thối lui, trên người cũng trưởng ra một tầng hỗn loạn thâm màu xám màu trắng nhung mao, đen thùi mắt nhỏ sáng lấp lánh , mỗi ngày thành thành thật thật ghé vào điểu oa trong, tùy thời tùy chỗ nhìn chằm chằm lầu các bên này cấp chim chóc lưu đi ra ra vào con đường, chỉ cần Quỳ từ lúc bên ngoài bay vào được, này chỉ Độ kia chỉ tiểu độ nha liền sẽ vụt sáng thịt thịt cánh, nha nha kêu gọi cấp A Quỳ nghe.

Ngày nay lại là một vòng mạt, khoảng cách tiểu độ nha đi vào Hayakawa gia ngày đã không sai biệt lắm sắp có một tuần lễ.

Đêm qua Seiichi liền gọi điện thoại cho điểu hội sở bên kia, khai video nhượng Ōsaki tiên sinh nhìn một chút tiểu Độ hiện tại trạng thái.

Ōsaki tiên sinh xem qua sau đó tỏ vẻ chim non khôi phục phi thường không tồi, xem ra hẳn là chính là độ nha ấu điểu, lúc này đoạn đã có thể dần dần triệt hồi cáp nhũ, hỗn thượng dùng nước ấm hóa khai lòng đỏ trứng, chờ tiếp qua một đoạn thời gian, là có thể đem bánh mì trùng cùng một ít ngũ cốc gia nhập chim non thực đơn đương trung .

Chim nhỏ dưỡng hảo Quỳ thực kiêu ngạo, thừa dịp gần nhất thời tiết hảo, độ ấm lại vẫn luôn đều tại lên cao, Quỳ quyết định muốn dẫn chim non mang bên ngoài đi phơi nắng phơi nắng.

Bởi vì không có biện pháp đem bên trong có chim nhỏ điểu oa tha trên mặt đất đi, Quỳ cố ý thoát khỏi chính mình 'Tổn hữu', thỉnh Douji cái tên kia hỗ trợ đem điểu oa gỡ xuống đến, phóng tới bên ngoài phòng mặt mộc chất hành lang dài tay vịn bên cạnh.

Quỳ tính toán phi thường tốt, nó quan sát quá bên này mặt trên có mái hiên ngăn cản, thái dương chỉ có tản quang không thể bắn thẳng đến, lại ấm áp lại thông gió là một cái phi thường thích hợp chim non vị trí.

Trước kia vị trí này trên cơ bản là thuộc Vu gia trung lão Miêu A Phúc , nhưng là Quỳ quyết định tại nó tự dưỡng chim nhỏ trong khoảng thời gian này trước hết đem này khối 'Phúc địa' cấp trưng dụng, dù sao hành lang dài dài như vậy, A Phúc nó có chính là địa phương dùng để ngủ nướng.

Douji ôm điểu sào, Quỳ phi tại đỉnh đầu của hắn, hai vị này đồng thời ra phòng ở.

Trong lúc tiểu độ nha vẫn luôn đều huy cánh như lâm đại địch tại điểu oa bên trong nha nha kêu to, nếu không là có Quỳ ở trên trời phi, Douji đều phải hoài nghi này vật nhỏ có thể hay không trực tiếp từ điểu sào trong nhảy ra đi.

Vi không tái kích thích kia chỉ vật nhỏ, Douji cố ý đi mau vài bước đem điểu sào đặt ở Quỳ trước đó chọn xong vị trí, chính mình thì ngồi ở điểu sào hữu ngoại thì, nơi này là đầu gió, hắn chiếm trụ vị trí sau là có thể vi điểu sào bên trong chim nhỏ cung cấp ngăn cản.

Điểu sào vững vàng sau đó Quỳ lại trở về, nguyên bản khẩn trương hề hề Độ rốt cục an tĩnh , nó như trước cùng đi qua nhất dạng, ngẩng đầu hết sức chăm chú nhìn Quỳ, giống như trong mắt chính là nó toàn bộ.

Cùng tiểu thúc nhất dạng ngừng lễ bái thiên Miyuki hôm nay cũng ở lại trong nhà, nàng đã trước tiên hoàn thành công khóa, chính ghé vào lầu hai ban công thượng xuống phía dưới nhìn.

Phát hiện Quỳ cùng tiểu thúc phơi nắng chim nhỏ sau, vị này tiểu thục nữ cũng nhịn không được , thải dép lê đông đông đông từ trên lầu chạy xuống dưới.

Đi vào dưới lầu hành lang dài, tò mò tiểu cô nương canh giữ ở điểu oa bên cạnh cẩn thận quan khán, đây là Độ bị mang về gia sau đó, Miyuki lần đầu tiên gần như vậy khoảng cách quan sát nó.

Mà oa trung tiểu độ nha đối tiểu Miyuki gần gũi quan sát cấp xuất đáp lại là nổ khởi toàn thân nhung mao, đây là loài chim cảnh giác cùng thị uy khi mới có một loại tư thái, vi chính là làm cho mình hình thể thoạt nhìn có thể càng đại, khí thế cũng càng hung, để phán có thể dọa đi địch nhân hoặc là những thứ khác bắt mồi giả.

Miyuki đương nhiên sẽ không bị dọa đến, tương phản chính là tiểu cô nương cảm thấy trên người nhung mao đều nổ tung chim nhỏ quả thực rất đáng yêu.

Viên đô đô thịt vù vù một cái tiểu nhung cầu, cánh mở ra không ngừng nghĩ nàng chợt phiến, thật sự là càng xem càng manh.

Sẽ như vậy cảm thấy không chỉ là tiểu Miyuki, mà ngay cả luôn luôn đều cho là mình siêu khốc Hayakawa Douji, lúc này đây cũng bị điểu oa trong chim nhỏ bộ dáng cấp hấp dẫn .

Hắn theo bản năng vươn tay tưởng muốn sờ vừa sờ sào trung chim nhỏ, đổi đi cũng là tiểu độ nha không lưu tình chút nào điêu trác cùng khàn cả giọng kêu la.

Kia kêu la thanh âm lại tiêm lại lợi, giống như thẳng xỏ lỗ tai màng, gọi Miyuki lui về phía sau hảo vài bước, Douji cũng xoa nhẹ hảo vài cái lỗ tai của mình.

"Trời ơi, trong nhà lại tới nữa một cái lớn giọng. Có Quỳ một cái liền quá sức , lại đến một cái sợ là đời này đều đừng nghĩ ngủ nướng ."

Chịu đủ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ bài 'Đồng hồ báo thức' phức tạp trung nhị thiếu niên buồn rầu nói như thế.

Nghe được chim nhỏ thét chói tai, Quỳ vội vàng nhảy vào sào huyệt trung trấn an, mà nhìn đến Quỳ sau đó, tiểu độ nha tiếng kêu lập tức đổi mới tần suất.

Nó vẫn là tại gọi, cũng không phải vừa rồi như vậy sắc nhọn, mà là chim non đặc biệt có cái loại này non nớt , mang theo làm nũng thanh ý tứ hàm xúc tiếng kêu.

Thanh âm kia không cao, tinh tế nhược nhược , miêu nhi nhất dạng mềm nhũn, nhượng nghe được tiếng kêu Quỳ cười ánh mắt đều cong .

"Hải, này khác nhau đối đãi cũng quá rõ ràng đi, tốt xấu vừa rồi là ta nâng điểu oa ôm ngươi đi ra phơi nắng ."

Đối mặt chim non trước sau hoàn toàn bất đồng hai loại thái độ, Douji tỏ vẻ kháng nghị, nhưng mà sào huyệt trong tiểu độ nha căn bản liền không phản ứng nó, như trước đem toàn bộ lực chú ý đều tập trung tại Quỳ trên người.

Cùng ngày ban đêm Quỳ ôm tiểu độ nha nghỉ ngơi, kia chỉ tham ngủ vật nhỏ chính chui tại Quỳ cánh thấp ngủ thơm ngọt.

Từ khi Quỳ dùng cánh mang theo cứu nó sau, tiểu độ nha đối Quỳ cánh liền có đặc biệt tình cảm, từ sáng tới tối nhất định muốn tiến vào đi ngủ, như vậy tài năng ngủ lại no lại hảo.

Quỳ đối với cái này thực bất đắc dĩ, thương tiếc chim non thuở nhỏ thất cô đối nó cũng liền nhiều vài phần sủng ái, chỉ cần không phải đặc biệt vô lý yêu cầu, Quỳ đều sẽ hết sức đi thỏa mãn nó.

Vi chim non cái thói quen này, Quỳ liên chính mình bảo trì nhiều năm tư thế ngủ đều cải biến, từ nằm ngửa biến trở về nằm úp sấp nằm, vi chính là cánh thấp tiểu độ nha có thể càng an toàn thoải mái.

Đêm tối bên trong tiểu độ nha hôm nay ngủ tựa hồ không □□ ổn, hốt hoảng trung nó mơ thấy trước tại dã ngoại ngày.

Khi đó nó vừa mới mới vừa phá xác mà xuất, tha từ đản xác trung giãy dụa đi ra có chút mỏi mệt thân thể, lòng tràn đầy vui mừng tuần hoàn bản năng hé miệng, chờ đợi nên có uy thực cùng cho ăn.

Nhưng mà không có, trong trí nhớ xuất xác sau đó chính là hai loại thanh âm quen thuộc tại bên tai không ngừng nha nha kêu to, ngữ khí phi thường không hữu hảo.

Chúng nó tựa hồ tại phát giận, tại khắc khẩu thậm chí tại đánh nhau, vỗ cánh lăng động tác đảo qua đầu của nó cùng thân thể, trực tiếp bắt nó từ điểu sào ở giữa tảo đến bên cạnh.

Đau đớn cùng rét lạnh nhượng nó không biết làm sao, ngay tại nó mê mang thời điểm, bên tai đột nhiên an tĩnh , sau đó loại này an tĩnh liền vẫn luôn duy trì thật lâu.

Không có điểu quản nó, càng không có điểu vi nó uy thực giữ ấm, ba tháng cao độ cao so với mặt biển trên đỉnh núi, chim non tại điểu oa trung lạnh run.

Nó không biết loại tình huống này vẫn luôn duy trì bao lâu, thẳng đến choáng váng đầu hoa mắt mềm cả người nó bị một trận lại một trận ầm ầm vang cơ hồ có thể xé rách thiên địa tiếng nổ bừng tỉnh, sau đó lạnh lẽo chất lỏng dừng ở nó trên người.

Đêm hôm đó đối với tiểu độ nha đến nói quả thực chính là ác mộng, cuồng phong, mưa to, sấm sét, bên nào đối với cô đơn bị ở lại điểu sào trung nó đến nói đều là muốn mệnh .

Tại mưa rền gió dữ trung, nó cư trú chỗ lay động giống như trong biển thuyền con, kịch liệt lay động cùng xé rách sau đó, điểu sào bị gió từ trên cây dẫn theo xuống dưới.

Không trọng sợ hãi cùng rơi xuống đất đau đớn nhượng nó cơ hồ ngất, lãnh trong mưa cuộn mình tại tổn hại điểu sào dưới tìm kiếm cuối cùng một chút che dấu, không biết vì cái gì sẽ trải qua này đó, cũng không có năng lực đi ứng đối chim non liền như vậy vô thanh vô tức ghé vào ẩm ướt lạnh như băng địa phương trên mặt.

Hết mưa rồi phong trụ trên người lại lạnh hơn , tiểu độ nha cảm thấy chính mình tại mất đi cái gì trọng yếu đồ vật, nó không biết đó là cái gì, nhưng là nó bản năng không nghĩ mất đi, cho nên tại nghe được kia trận cánh vỗ cánh thanh sau, nó dùng cuối cùng khí lực phấn khởi mà gọi.

Đại khái trong mộng cảnh tượng thật sự không tốt lắm, nguyên bản ngủ liền không an ổn tiểu độ nha đột nhiên bị ác mộng bừng tỉnh.

Trong đêm đen nó sợ hãi nhìn khắp nơi, run rẩy thân thể hướng Quỳ cánh càng sâu chỗ chui vào, chỉ có loại này quen thuộc độ ấm cùng khí tức tài năng nhượng nó có được cảm giác an toàn.

Ngủ say Đại Bạch anh vũ bị cánh thấp loạn chui vật nhỏ cấp đánh thức, còn buồn ngủ nó nâng lên cánh nhìn bên trong tiểu độ nha liếc mắt một cái, vừa lúc cùng kia chỉ vật nhỏ đến cái đôi mắt.

"Muốn có được hay không?" Gần nhất bắt đầu nếm thử xóa "Nước tiểu không thấp 'Mà còn tại giáo dục chim non như thế nào sử dụng tiếp phẩn bàn Quỳ hỏi như vậy .

Quơ quơ chính mình đầu nhỏ tỏ vẻ cự tuyệt, biết chính mình đánh thức Quỳ chim non hướng ra phía ngoài thối lui.

Sờ soạng dùng chính mình điểu uế cọ cọ chim non đầu, Quỳ trấn an một chút thấy không có việc gì liền lại đi ngủ , nó sáng mai còn muốn đi làm uy điểu, vội đến thực yêu cầu sung túc nghỉ ngơi.

Ghé vào nó cánh thấp tiểu độ nha lúc này dùng thân thể gắt gao dán Quỳ nữ trang trắng noãn ngực bụng, đây là nó ánh mắt mở sau nhìn đến đệ nhất chỉ điểu, chính là loại này khí tức, chính là loại cảm giác này, vấn vương quanh quẩn tại nó trái tim, cố chấp lưu luyến tại nó ký ức đương trung, thật sự nhượng nó vô cùng quyến luyến.

Tác giả nói ra suy nghĩ của mình: đa tạ S quân duy trì, độ nha loài chim tri thức nơi phát ra với loài chim trăm khoa, tước hình mắt, nha khoa, độ nha, còn có trăm độ trăm khoa. Là loại này điểu chính là như vậy bưu hãn, thượng thiên cảm đấu hùng ưng, xuống đất dám đánh sài lang, tiểu thiên sứ nhóm nói thường xuyên tại công viên nhìn thấy chúng nó cùng miêu cẩu kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau, này rất bình thường bất quá . Khụ khụ, có quan xuẩn tác giả nên văn danh sự tình, là bởi vì văn danh cùng một câu giới thiệu vắn tắt lập lại, đã nghĩ cải một cái, lại kỳ vọng có thể cứu vớt một chút ta kia đáng thương điểm đánh, bởi thế liền sửa lại văn danh, nhưng mà sự thật chứng minh không có gì dùng, không người điểm vẫn là không người điểm. . .

Chương và tiết tính sai cư nhiên còn liên xuống dưới , đều không có cảm giác không đúng sao? Tối khốc chính là liên chính mình đều không phát hiện, vẫn là tại buổi tối đánh chữ thời điểm phát hiện chương và tiết số lượng cùng nội dung không giống, thật vất vả mới có nhất trương tồn cảo cũng không thấy , nhiều lần kiểm tra hảo mấy lần mới phát hiện , quả thực bị chính mình xuẩn khóc, là nhóm gặp qua như thế xuẩn tác giả sao?

Đệ 15 chương

Bị thu dưỡng tiểu độ nha, tại Quỳ tận tâm chăm sóc hạ bắt đầu khỏe mạnh trưởng thành, không tới hai cái cuối tuần, nó ngã xuống những cái đó thịt liền hoàn toàn trưởng trở về, bộ dáng cũng cùng cùng tuổi độ nha chim non không có bất luận cái gì khác nhau.

Sau một tuần lễ nữa, nó thân cao thể trọng cùng cái đầu liền đã hoàn toàn siêu việt cùng tuổi mặt khác tiểu độ nha, thân thể bôn Viên Cầu hình dạng chạy như điên mà đi.

Ban đầu thời điểm Quỳ đối với cái này còn có chút lo lắng, cố ý tại nghỉ ngơi ngày thời điểm mang Độ lần thứ hai đi điểu hội sở bên kia, nói là mang theo chim nhỏ đến tái khám, kỳ thật chính là muốn cho Ōsaki tiên sinh cấp nhìn xem, này con chim nhỏ như vậy dưỡng rốt cuộc đúng hay không.

Khó được hôm nay có thời gian Ōsaki tiên sinh đã biết Hayakawa gia thu dưỡng này chỉ tiểu độ nha, hắn phỏng chừng lấy Seiichi cùng Quỳ làm việc ổn trọng tính cách, này chỉ điểu chỉ sợ về sau cũng chính là nhà hắn hội sở khách quen.

Thừa dịp cơ hội này, Ōsaki rõ ràng một bên cấp chim non kiểm tra thân thể, một bên cấp tiểu độ nha ở bên cạnh thành lập khỏe mạnh hồ sơ, một bên viết chữ hắn còn vừa nói: "Là có chút siêu trọng , bất quá nó hình thể đại cốt cách khung xương cũng đại, uy hảo sẽ có vượt qua cùng nguyệt linh mặt khác ấu điểu thể trọng cũng là chuyện rất bình thường, không có gì nhưng lo lắng ."

A Quỳ nghe vậy tùng một hơi, nguyên bản dựng thẳng ở trên đầu quan vũ cũng san bằng .

Ōsaki tiên sinh cấp tiểu độ nha kiểm tra qua đi, đem trong tay ký lục cất kỹ, sau đó nghĩ Seiichi cùng Quỳ bên kia hỏi: "Nó hiện tại thân thể thực hảo, nguyệt linh cũng đến , yêu cầu cho nó làm trừ trùng trị liệu sao?"

Loài chim trong cơ thể ngoại cũng là sẽ có ký sinh trùng , nhất là giống như tiểu độ nha như vậy bị người tại dã ngoại mang trở về dã điểu, tự dưỡng trước tốt nhất trước làm một chút loại trừ ký sinh trùng công tác.

Mà kia chỉ tiểu độ nha lúc ấy bị nhặt trở về thời điểm, trạng thái thật sự là không xong thực, bởi thế Ōsaki tiên sinh liền không đề chuyện này.

Dù sao kia con chim nhỏ lúc ấy trên người không có lông, bên ngoài cơ thể ký sinh trùng không có có thể che dấu cùng sinh tồn địa phương phương, phỏng chừng cũng không có thành điểu cho nó uy quá thực vật, cho nên trong cơ thể ký sinh cơ hội cũng không đại, trước hết chậm rãi hảo .

Hiện giờ chim nhỏ lớn lên, thân thể cũng tráng tráng , tuy rằng thông qua kinh nghiệm Ōsaki phán đoán này chỉ điểu bị nhiễm ký sinh trùng cơ hội rất ít, bất quá phòng hộ một chút cũng không sai, Quỳ cái tên kia không chính là hàng năm đúng giờ lại đây làm khu trùng sao.

"Sẽ có, ký sinh trùng sao?" Thực lo lắng chim non thân thể khỏe mạnh Quỳ như thế hỏi.

"A, hiện nay thoạt nhìn vấn đề không đại, nếu các ngươi không có uy quá sinh thực nói, bị nhiễm cơ hội rất ít. Bất quá rốt cuộc là từ dã ngoại mang trở về , làm một chút khu trùng để ngừa vạn nhất cũng là không thành vấn đề ."

Quỳ nghe vậy cúi đầu nhìn nhìn tránh thoát Ōsaki tiên sinh sau liền vẫn luôn dựa vào tại nó móng vuốt bên cạnh chim non, thấy thế nào như thế nào cảm thấy nó còn tiểu, vì thế lại hỏi: "Nhất định hiện tại? Vãn một ít, được không?"

"Đương nhiên có thể, khu trùng thời gian các ngươi có thể chính mình tuyển, ta đây biên tùy thời đều có thời gian."

Ngay tại Quỳ câu hỏi thời điểm, Seiichi vẫn luôn đều tại quan sát nương tựa tại anh vũ móng vuốt thượng kia chỉ chim non, nhìn kia chỉ đã hoàn toàn biến dạng, thịt đô đô viên hồ hồ đang nhìn không xuất lúc trước cái loại này chật vật bộ dáng vật nhỏ, Seiichi rất là ngạc nhiên hỏi: "Độ nha loại này điểu thật thần kỳ, này khôi phục năng lực là thật thực cường."

"Di? Không là nói nhà các ngươi muốn thu dưỡng này chỉ tiểu độ nha sao? Ngươi cư nhiên không đi cẩn thận nghiêm tra tư liệu, này cũng không phù hợp tính tình của ngươi." Biết Seiichi là cái gì tính cách Ōsaki tiên sinh ngạc nhiên hỏi.

"Ha ha ha, gần nhất công tác có chút vội, chiếu cố chim nhỏ sự tình lại vẫn luôn đều là Quỳ tại vội, cho nên còn chưa kịp." Bị hoa quý bạo tăng du khách biến thành mỗi ngày muốn từ sớm vội đến muộn Seiichi như thế trả lời.

"A, đã đối, hàng năm đông xuân đều là các ngươi trên núi khách sạn tối vội thời điểm, nếu như vậy ta liền giúp các ngươi bồi bổ khóa hảo ."

Nói lời này thời điểm Ōsaki tiên sinh vừa lúc đem tân khách hàng hồ sơ lục nhập hoàn tất, hắn chân dùng sức thoáng ở trên sàn nhà đạp một cái, thân thể tự nhiên liền theo tọa ỷ đồng thời chuyển lại đây.

Dùng tay vuốt ve đặt tại mũi thượng kính mắt, tại kính mắt phiến hơi hơi phản quang trung, hắn giống như đang tại lên lớp giáo sư nhất dạng, thái độ phi thường chính thức nói: "Độ nha loại này điểu hằng ngày thực thông thường, chúng nó là tước hình khoa trung hình thể lớn nhất chỉ số thông minh cũng cao nhất một loại loài chim. Loại này điểu thành điểu cả vật thể màu đen, lông chim thượng sẽ nổi lên lam tử sắc kim chúc sáng bóng, đây là chúng nó cùng Quạ Đen rõ ràng khác nhau. Độ nha tiếng kêu vang dội nhưng là tại là thật không tốt nghe, bởi thế luôn có những người này đối chúng nó tồn tại một ít thành kiến, thậm chí là chán ghét, điểm này ta hy vọng các ngươi có thể hiểu biết."

"Minh bạch." Trên thực tế không chỉ là độ nha, Quạ Đen mỗi cái loại thuộc bởi vì ngoại hình cùng tiếng kêu duyên cớ, tại người nào đó trong mắt là tuyệt đối không thảo hỉ tồn tại.

Bất quá Hayakawa gia khóa không loại nghĩ gì này, Seiichi cảm thấy cùng với tận lực kiêng dè, đem chính mình không thành công quy tội vô tội sinh vật trên người, còn không bằng chính mình cố gắng một ít, thành công hy vọng có lẽ còn sẽ càng đại.

Nhìn thấy Seiichi thái độ, Ōsaki tiên sinh thực vừa lòng, lúc này mới tiếp tục nói rằng: "Nếu ngươi không có gì để ý , như vậy loại này điểu phi thường tốt dưỡng, bởi vì chúng nó thích ứng năng lực thực cường, thực đơn cũng thực tạp, so hoa hướng dương anh vũ còn muốn tạp. Chỉ cần là Quỳ có thể ăn đồ vật, độ nha đều có thể ăn, trừ cái này ra Quỳ không ăn loại nhỏ loài chim, ngão xỉ loại, bò sát loại, nhân loại cơm thừa dư đồ ăn thậm chí là thịt thối, mấy thứ này cũng đều tại độ nha thực đơn phía trên."

"Đương nhiên ta không phải cho ngươi như vậy nuôi nấng tiểu độ nha, dù sao vài thứ kia nếu thực nguyên không rõ cũng vẫn là gặp nguy hiểm, ta chỉ là muốn cho ngươi có biết, loại này điểu sao chịu được xưng biến thái sinh tồn năng lực."

Seiichi nghe vậy mãn nhãn tán thưởng nhìn kia chỉ kê tử lớn nhỏ đồ vật, thật sự là không thể tin được đối phương thực đơn cư nhiên như thế bưu hãn.

"Thực bất khả tư nghị có phải hay không? Cho nên chỉ cần dụng tâm tư, tưởng không sống đều khó. Bất quá nói thật, cho dù không đề cập tới chúng nó nhan sắc cùng tiếng kêu, loại này điểu tại nhân loại bên này thanh danh cũng không được khá lắm. Ta ở ngoại quốc loài chim khoa học lão sư trải qua nhiều năm quan sát sau đã từng vi chúng nó tổng kết quá một ít danh hiệu, phi thường hình tượng ngươi muốn hay không nghe một chút?"

"Cái gì? Chính là một loại điểu mà thôi, còn có chuyên thuộc danh hiệu ?"

"Là , tại ta lão sư nhiều năm quy nạp tổng kết hạ, hắn cùng với hắn đoàn đội nhất trí cho rằng, độ nha loại này điểu là điểu trung cuồn cuộn, chủ nghĩa cơ hội giả, thời khắc đều tại bạo loạn xã đoàn phần tử."

"Ngươi xác định đây là đối điểu xưng hô?"

"Là , ta phi thường xác định, trên thực tế tại đi theo lão sư học tập vài năm trung ta cũng là cùng loại này điểu đánh quá nhiều thứ giao tế , ta phải thừa nhận các lão sư nói một chút không sai?"

"Nói bậy, Độ mới không phải như vậy ."

Đối với Ōsaki tiên sinh thuyết pháp chẳng những Seiichi không quá tin tưởng, Quỳ bên kia càng là phản ứng kịch liệt.

Nghe không đến người khác nói nhà mình hài tử không hảo Đại Bạch anh vũ khí điểu quan đều dựng thẳng lên đến , một bộ Ōsaki tiên sinh nếu không cấp nó một lời giải thích, liền cho hắn một hơi bộ dáng.

Ōsaki tiên sinh thấy thế hai tay giơ lên cao làm ra đầu hàng bộ dáng, miễn cho tái kích thích kia chỉ hộ tử hoa hướng dương anh vũ, phải biết loại này điểu điểu uế chính là chuyên môn dùng để đối phó quả hạch tầng kia cứng rắn xác ngoài , Ōsaki hắn một chút đều không nghĩ nếm thử bị loại này điểu uế ninh một chút sau đó là cái gì cảm giác.

"Hắc, lãnh tĩnh một chút Quỳ, ta chỉ là tại chính là luận sự. Chẳng lẽ ngươi không nghĩ hiểu rõ hơn một chút Độ chủng quần tập tính, do đó càng hảo chiếu cố nó sao?"

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy run rẩy lông chim, miễn cưỡng tiếp nhận rồi Ōsaki tiên sinh đề nghị, kia dựng thẳng lên đại biểu phẫn nộ mào cuối cùng tạm thời bị bình phục .

Ōsaki tiên sinh thấy thế yên lặng tùng một hơi, âm thầm nghĩ hiện tại lão sư thật sự là không hảo làm.

Mặc dù là nghĩ như vậy , nhưng là vị này đối điểu là chân ái, chỉ sự tình cần làm có thể làm cho loài chim đạt được càng hảo sinh hoạt, chẳng sợ chỉ có một cái hắn cũng nguyện ý nếm thử.

Vì thế vị tiên sinh này tiếp tục nói rằng: "Độ nha loại này điểu có tụ quần mà cư thói quen, hơn nữa tại thu đông loại này thời tiết ác liệt thực vật thiếu thốn thời điểm, những cái đó nguyên bản phân tán sinh hoạt độ nha thường thường hội tụ tập cùng một chỗ quá đoàn thể sinh hoạt. Loại này điểu tính cách có bao nhiêu bưu hãn ta nghĩ các ngươi cũng là kiến thức quá , một hai chỉ liền đủ có thể , tụ quần sau đó quả thực lại không thể khống chế. Vi thực vật, lãnh địa cùng sinh tồn không gian, chúng nó khi trường hội công đánh cũng sát thương cái khác ác điểu, thậm chí là đại hình có vú loại động vật. Tại bắc cực bên kia làm quan sát nghiên cứu khoa học nhân viên nhóm truyền quay lại tới tin tức, bên kia độ nha đàn tại mùa đông sẽ cướp đoạt bắc cực lang con mồi, mấu chốt là chúng nó còn thành công , hơn nữa là thường xuyên thành công."

"Không chỉ là thực vật, tìm phối ngẫu kỳ độ nha nhóm càng là không thể nói lý, giống đực độ nha tìm phối ngẫu phi hành biểu diễn thập phần đồ sộ, chúng nó có thể trời cao phi hành, tầng trời thấp xoay quanh, thậm chí trên không trung làm ra các loại bốc lên, mượn tiền, tạm dừng chờ kỹ năng đặc biệt động tác. Linh hoạt hay thay đổi lại tinh xảo chuẩn xác phi hành khống chế thậm chí nhượng chúng nó đạt được không trung máy bay tiêm kích mỹ dự, nếu chúng nó loại năng lực này không là dùng tại đánh nhau hỗn chiến thượng vậy thì càng tốt hơn."

Ōsaki ngôn luận nhượng Seiichi cùng Quỳ cũng nhịn không được co rút khóe miệng, làm đỉnh núi độ nha đàn hàng xóm, bọn họ đối với cái này có thể nói là tràn đầy lĩnh hội.

"Mặt khác nếu các ngươi tưởng muốn tự dưỡng độ nha, có một chút còn cần phá lệ chú ý, loại này điểu ngữ trong truyền thuyết cự long nhất dạng, đều thích sáng lấp lánh đồ vật. Chúng nó sẽ tương kiến đến mà còn cảm thấy hứng thú sáng lên hoặc là có phản xạ nguồn sáng năng lực vật thể mang về sào huyệt bên trong trở thành cất chứa cùng trang sức phẩm."

Quỳ nghe vậy dùng móng vuốt lấy thác cằm, nghĩ thầm rằng trách không được trước kia phi ở bên ngoài thời điểm tổng có thể ở độ nha điểu sào trung cảm giác có cái gì tại phản quang, nguyên lai là nguyên nhân này.

Ân, ra vẻ Quạ Đen thuộc điểu đều có loại này thói quen.

"Ta không phải nói loại này thói quen có bao nhiêu không hảo, nhưng ta đã từng đã cứu một cái độ nha, nuôi hai tháng sau đó nó thương dũ bay đi. Ta cho rằng sự tình liền đã qua, kết quả một tuần sau nó cho ta điêu đến một cái kim cương nhẫn. Có lẽ này chính là nó đông đảo cất chứa phẩm trung trong đó một cái, nó là hảo tâm điêu lại đây làm tạ lễ tặng cho ta . Nhưng là trời biết, đó là ta phụ thân cùng mẫu thân nhẫn đính hôn, mẫu thân của ta những cái đó thiên chính bởi vì tìm không thấy nó mà tâm tình buồn bực, tại ta đây biên nhìn đến sau kết quả liền có thể nghĩ, ta bị huấn thảm hề hề, kia chỉ độ nha cũng không tái đã bị gia đình của ta hoan nghênh."

"Tóm lại ta chính là tưởng nói cho ngươi biết, nếu các ngươi tưởng dưỡng một cái độ nha, tốt nhất huấn luyện binh khống chế nó loại này thói quen, không người hy vọng chính mình dưỡng một cái tiểu thâu, phụ cận hàng xóm cũng không hy vọng có như vậy một loại hàng xóm."

"Đa tạ ngươi báo cho, chúng ta sẽ đặc biệt chú ý ." Seiichi tiên sinh cho rằng Ōsaki nói điểm ấy rất trọng yếu, dù sao nhà bọn họ có hai vị thành niên nữ sĩ, đều đối châu báu rất có hứng thú, Seiichi cũng không muốn chờ này chỉ tiểu độ nha lớn lên sau đó, mỗi ngày đi đối phương điểu oa bên trong tìm kiếm thái thái hoặc là mẫu thân châu báu trang sức.

Bất quá có Quỳ tại nói loại chuyện này phải là sẽ không phát sinh đi, Quỳ giáo dục ấu điểu chính là rất có một bộ .

Nghĩ như vậy Seiichi dời đi tầm mắt nhìn chim nhỏ, lại phát hiện kia chỉ tiểu độ nha chính ngẩng đầu cùng Quỳ đối diện.

Tam chu lớn nhỏ chim non nhìn phía Quỳ ánh mắt tinh thuần thấu triệt, nhượng nó không thể tin được này chỉ đối nó tràn ngập tín nhiệm cùng ỷ lại vật nhỏ sau khi lớn lên sẽ biến thành Ōsaki tiên sinh trong miệng cái loại này hỗn vui lòng.

Cúi đầu khom lưng xuống, Quỳ dùng chính mình điểu uế cấp chim non chải vuốt lông chim, chim non híp mắt thư thư phục phục hưởng thụ, thường thường còn sẽ nha ~ một tiếng hướng Quỳ làm nũng.

Ân, hảo hài tử là yêu cầu bồi dưỡng , điểm này Quỳ vẫn luôn rất tin không nghi ngờ.

Những cái đó dã ngoại độ nha sở dĩ sẽ có như vậy tính cách nhất định là bởi vì chúng nó điểu ba điểu mẹ giáo không hảo, nó tin tưởng chỉ cần chính mình hảo hảo giáo dục, nhất định có thể nhượng Độ thoát khỏi cuồn cuộn xưng hô, trở thành một cái có lễ phép hiểu quy củ hảo điểu.

Đệ 16 chương

Cùng Ōsaki tiên sinh một phen tâm tình sau đó, Quỳ cùng Seiichi đều cảm thấy bọn họ đối độ nha loại này điểu có càng thêm xâm nhập hiểu biết.

Trước khi đi Ōsaki tiên sinh đưa cho hắn nhóm một cái hoàn toàn mới hàng mây tre điểu oa, nói là ăn mừng Độ thành công vượt qua nguy hiểm, thoát khỏi đi qua bắt đầu hoàn toàn mới sinh hoạt.

Trừ bỏ điểu oa ở ngoài, đi ra thời điểm bị chủ nhân ôm vào trong ngực Đại Bạch anh vũ trong miệng còn hàm một cái sách nhỏ, bên trong này là Quạ Đen thuộc loài chim tập tính đặc điểm cùng nuôi nấng phương thức một ít kinh nghiệm tổng kết, là Ōsaki tiên sinh biết bọn họ muốn lại đây sau cố ý trước tiên đóng dấu đi ra .

Tóm lại lúc này đây hành trình có thể nói là thu hoạch tràn đầy, Seiichi cảm thấy chính mình lại học được càng nhiều loài chim tri thức, Quỳ thì cảm thấy đối dưỡng thật nhỏ Độ càng có tin tưởng .

Độ nha nuôi chim non kỳ giống nhau tại năm đến sáu chu, trong khoảng thời gian này qua đi chim non liền sẽ chậm rãi bỏ đi nhung mao, thay càng thêm công năng càng cường đại hơn nhung vũ cùng lông chim.

Thân điểu nhóm lúc này thì sẽ bắt đầu dần dần mang theo chim nhỏ rời đi sào huyệt, bắt đầu nhượng chúng nó thích ứng trên cây cùng địa thượng dã ngoại sinh hoạt.

Dần dần rời đi điểu sào sau đó, này đó ấu điểu ước chừng còn sẽ cùng thân điểu cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt lục, bảy tháng, chờ đến chúng nó vũ dực đầy đặn kỹ thuật thuần thục, thân điểu liền sẽ không tái chiếu cố chúng nó, này đó chim nhỏ cũng liền chính thức độc lập.

Nói tóm lại yêu cầu Quỳ đặc biệt quan tâm chim non kỳ sẽ không quá dài, Đại Bạch anh vũ cho là mình chỉ cần tại ngao thượng nhị, tam chu là có thể giải thoát rồi.

Chờ đến chim nhỏ có thể rời đi sào huyệt tại lầu các cùng trong nhà nơi nơi chạy loạn thời điểm, nó là có thể đem thực vật cùng nước uống đặt ở cố định vị trí huấn luyện Độ chính mình thải thực, đến lúc đó nó cũng không cần sẽ cùng chủ nhân xin phép, một ngày bay trở về tứ, năm lần chính là vì cấp Độ 'Đưa nãi' .

Nghĩ tương lai cảm giác ngày đều có hi vọng hoa hướng dương anh vũ dùng hai má cọ cọ điểu sào trung chim nhỏ đầu, nói thật nó vẫn là thực thích Độ chim non kỳ loại này lông xù thịt đô đô bộ dáng.

Phải biết căn cứ Ōsaki tiên sinh thuyết pháp, chờ đến chim non kỳ một quá, Độ liền muốn tại nhung vũ mặt trên trường xuất trường vũ, khi đó loại này manh manh bộ dáng sẽ không có .

Thao một viên lão phụ thân tâm Đại Bạch anh vũ còn không biết, tiểu hài tử còn sẽ không đi sẽ không chạy thời điểm tốt nhất chiếu cố, chờ đến bọn họ học được đi đường có thể tự chủ chung quanh đi bộ, những cái đó vật nhỏ nhóm tràn đầy tò mò cùng lòng hiếu kỳ, mới là cha mẹ nhóm 'Ác mộng' bắt đầu.

Bị Quỳ cùng Seiichi mang đi ra Độ hiện tại chính ghé vào Ōsaki tiên sinh đưa tặng cái kia tân điểu oa trong, làm yêu điểu cuồng nhân, Ōsaki tiên sinh tống xuất tới tự nhiên là thứ tốt.

Cái kia dạng cái bát điểu sào đừng nhìn cái đầu không đại, cũng là khéo léo lung linh, toàn bộ điểu sào là dùng tử đằng tế mạn lượng Sái Càn táo sau biên chế mà thành , điều này làm cho điểu sào trừ bỏ tinh xảo dùng bền ngoại, còn nhiều ra một loại tử đằng hương khí, có thể che dấu chim chóc nhóm trên người hoặc là oa trung một ít không tốt lắm nghe khí vị.

Nhìn cái kia điểu sào lớn nhỏ, phải là cấp chim tương tư hoặc là hổ da anh vũ một loại khéo léo hình chim chóc nhóm lồng sắt đương có ích điểu sào, Quỳ là khẳng định không dùng được , cho dù là Độ phỏng chừng tại trưởng thành thượng một đoạn thời gian, cái này điểu oa nó cũng là không dùng được .

Dự tính lúc này hẳn là sẽ không lâu lắm, dù sao mới hai cuối tuần mà thôi, Độ thân hình liền so với lúc trước vừa đến Hayakawa gia thời điểm đại hai vòng, thể trọng cũng tăng trưởng gấp đôi còn muốn nhiều.

Đó cũng là Ōsaki tiên sinh sẽ cho nó đưa lên lễ vật nguyên nhân, làm chuyên nghiệp nhân sĩ, này chỉ tiểu độ nha khôi phục trạng huống viễn siêu hắn trước mong muốn, đây là đối nó kia bồng bột sinh mệnh lực thưởng cho.

Bất quá Ōsaki tiên sinh cái này lễ vật tựa hồ không quá thảo Độ niềm vui, bởi vì là tân điểu oa, bên trong không có Quỳ khí vị, đối Độ đến nói không có Quỳ khí tức điểu sào cho dù là vàng tạo ra nó cũng nhìn không thượng mắt, bởi thế này dọc theo đường đi ghé vào điểu oa trong Độ đều là vẻ mặt bảo bảo không vui bộ dáng.

Kia phì đô đô chim non, thịt vù vù đoàn tại tinh xảo điểu sào trung, vàng nhạt cái miệng nhỏ nhắn nhắm chặt, trên người nhung mao xoã tung, oai đầu nghiêng đầu, đỉnh đỉnh đầu một đám ngốc mao vẻ mặt chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa Đại Bạch anh vũ, một bộ ngươi như thế nào còn không lại đây, ngươi lại đây bảo bảo liền vui vẻ biểu tình.

Kia manh manh bộ dáng cùng sáng lấp lánh mang theo chờ đợi tiểu nhãn thần, quả thực có thể giây sát hết thảy, Quỳ cảm thấy nữ chủ nhân cao cấp bao bao mặt trên những cái đó đặc chế nhung mao dây chuyền tính cái gì, bàn tới lực hấp dẫn đều không kịp nó gia tiểu độ nha một phần vạn.

Càng xem tâm càng mãn Đại Bạch anh vũ cúi đầu, dùng điểu uế một chút một chút từ đầu tới đuôi cấp điểu sào trung chim nhỏ chải vuốt nhung mao, làm cho đối phương vốn là liền xoã tung nhung mao thoạt nhìn càng thêm mềm mại ra, mềm mại hoạt thuận giống như là nằm tại trong chén kẹo bông gòn nhất dạng.

Độ bị chải vuốt thực thoải mái, nhắm điểu mắt thân một bên cánh cùng tiểu tế chân trắc nằm ở điểu oa trung, tùy Quỳ dừng ở trên người mình động tác, thường thường rầm rì nhỏ giọng kêu to vài cái.

Quỳ kiên nhẫn một chút một chút, đem điểu oa trong chim non xử lý đáng yêu lại xinh đẹp, liền hiện tại tiểu độ nha bộ dáng, mang đi ra ngoài một chút đều không thể so từ song thân chiếu cố những cái đó vật nhỏ kém, thậm chí còn sẽ càng hảo, tuyệt đối đủ thượng tư cách đi tranh cử độ nha bộ tộc tối có tinh thần chim non.

"du~du~ nha ~." Thoải mái hưởng thụ tiểu độ nha trong miệng đột nhiên xuất hiện liên tiếp Quỳ trước chưa từng nghe qua tiếng kêu.

"Cái gì? Ngươi tại gọi là gì?" Không nghe rõ ràng Quỳ theo bản năng cúi đầu, thiên quá đầu đem mang theo nhung mao lỗ tai thấu đi qua, tưởng muốn nghe cẩn thận một ít.

Bị câu hỏi tiểu độ nha thâm hút một hơi, cổ tố túi mở miệng, hầu bộ chấn động phát ra một tiếng to rõ : "tui~~~~."

? ? ? ?

Đại Bạch anh vũ vẻ mặt dấu chấm hỏi, chim nhỏ tái gọi là gì, trung văn chân sao?

Như vậy tưởng tượng ngay lập tức cúi đầu nhìn chim non hai cái diêm côn tiểu tế chân, nhìn tới nhìn lui cũng không phát hiện bất luận cái gì dị thường.

Ngược lại là ở phía trước lái xe Seiichi tiên sinh, bị chim nhỏ một tiếng này "tui~~~ "Biến thành khẩn thải một chút chân ga, xe nháy mắt dừng lại, bản thân của hắn lại là khiếp sợ quay đầu lại nhìn phía điểu oa đương trung kia chỉ trừ bỏ manh cùng khổ người có chút siêu nguyệt linh ở ngoài nhìn không ra mặt khác chỗ không ổn chim non.

May mắn bọn họ bây giờ là tại đi hướng vùng ngoại thành quốc lộ thượng, bên này hiện tại xe thiếu người càng thiếu, không phải Seiichi tiên sinh một cước này phanh gấp nhất định sẽ đưa tới mặt sau lái xe lái xe mãnh liệt bất mãn.

Nhưng là thật không quái Seiichi tiên sinh sẽ như thế khiếp sợ, mặc cho ai nghe được một cái còn không có trăng tròn chim non cũng đã có thể bắt đầu chủ động đi bắt chước nhân ngôn người ngữ thời điểm, cũng chính là hắn loại này phản ứng.

Làm một cái nuôi ba mươi năm anh vũ lão tự dưỡng viên, Seiichi tại như thế nào giáo dục chim chóc mở miệng nói chuyện điểm này thượng tự nhận vẫn là có quyền lên tiếng .

Cố nhiên muốn cho trong nhà chim chóc sớm ngày mở miệng, là đến tại điểu vẫn là chim nhỏ thời điểm liền muốn bắt đầu cùng nó có giao lưu, hằng ngày phải được thường tại chim chóc bên người lặp lại tuần hoàn giống một cái từ ngữ hoặc là câu, khơi dậy chim chóc hứng thú, nhưng là không có nhỏ như vậy có thể mở miệng đi?

"Nó. . . Nó vừa mới là tại gọi ngươi Quỳ sao? Là Quỳ đi, tên của ngươi?" Vẫn cứ không dám tin Seiichi một bên hỏi như vậy, một bên cởi bỏ an toàn mang về quá thân thể suy nghĩ muốn xác nhận.

Chính là bị hắn câu hỏi Quỳ có vẻ so với hắn còn muốn mờ mịt, đương lâu như vậy ấu điểu đạo sư, nó cũng chưa thấy qua mở miệng sớm như vậy chim nhỏ.

Vi lần thứ hai xác nhận, Quỳ cúi đầu dụ hống này nói rằng: "Độ là tại gọi Quỳ sao? Quỳ không có nghe rõ, tại kêu một tiếng hảo hay không?"

Điểu sào trong chim non nghe vậy cố gắng cố lấy tiểu bộ ngực, hé miệng dùng sức một lúc lâu, cuối cùng vẫn là chỉ kêu lên liên tiếp nha nha nha ~~~.

Đây là chim non thường xuyên tiếng kêu, không có gì nhưng mới lạ , Quỳ cùng Seiichi thấy thế lẫn nhau nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, lại cộng đồng nhìn nhìn chim nhỏ, thấy nó là thật kêu không được, nghĩ thầm rằng chẳng lẽ là vừa rồi là nghe lầm ?

"Ngươi nghe được sao? Nó vừa rồi gọi chân?"

"Nghe được, Quỳ cũng nghe đến ."

Một người sẽ nghe lầm, nhưng là một người một chim sẽ không đều nghe lầm, cái này tỷ lệ thật sự quá nhỏ.

Cho nên vừa rồi kia con chim nhỏ thật sự mở miệng bắt chước ?

Quả thực không thể càng thần kỳ, chuyện này muốn là tọa thực , chỉ sợ đều có thể đi lên Guinness kỳ văn dị sự đại hợp tập .

Càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy bất khả tư nghị Seiichi chậm rãi xoay người, hoảng hốt xả quá an toàn cấp cho chính mình hệ thượng, tại Quỳ an toàn nhắc nhở hạ phát động xe, tại quốc lộ thượng thong thả chạy .

Đệ 17 chương

Biết được tiểu độ nha trạng huống tốt đẹp sau, Quỳ kia khối lão phụ thân tâm rốt cục buông xuống một ít.

Trở lại trong nhà Đại Bạch anh vũ tiếp tục dụng tâm tự dưỡng, lại hai cái cuối tuần sau, chim non nhung vũ ngoại trắc bắt đầu trường ra mao ánh sáng màu lượng tính chất cứng rắn lông chim, đây là chim non chấm dứt nuôi chim non kỳ, bắt đầu hướng về ấu điểu thời kì sinh trưởng trọng yếu dấu hiệu.

Cái này thời kì chim nhỏ đã không kiên nhẫn an ổn đãi tại kia cái tiểu tiểu điểu sào trong, Quỳ không tại thời điểm tiểu độ nha nó còn có thể đủ tuần hoàn bản năng thành thật tại sào huyệt trong nằm úp sấp một hồi, Quỳ trở về thời điểm, chim nhỏ là nhất định sẽ nhảy ra sào huyệt, đi ra bên ngoài đến duỗi thân một chút cánh .

Quỳ lầu các thượng điểu oa là tùy ý nhưng thấy phổ thông hàng, nhưng là để đặt điểu oa cái giá cũng là Seiichi vi nó đặc chế .

Để cho tiện Quỳ sinh hoạt, điểu cái giá tối thượng tầng có một đại khối tấm ván gỗ, liền an trí tại điểu sào bên cạnh, là cho Quỳ hoạt động dùng , xem như điểu cái giá thượng một cái loại nhỏ hoạt động thất.

Tấm ván gỗ một bên treo rất nhiều kim chúc móc nối, móc nối phía dưới thành sắp xếp treo một ít kim chúc chén nhỏ, những cái đó là hằng ngày dùng để cấp Quỳ thừa trang thực vật cùng Thanh Thủy địa phương phương.

Điểu sào phía bên phải hạ tầng, là một khối plastic tiếp phẩn bản, Quỳ yêu cầu dùng thời điểm chỉ cần nhảy ra điểu sào, thí cỗ về phía sau cái đuôi nhếch lên, là có thể thuận lợi giải quyết hằng ngày vấn đề.

Kia khối tiếp phẩn bản Seiichi từ sáng tới tối đều sẽ lấy đi, thanh lý sạch sẽ sau tái đuổi về đến lần nữa an trí, cho nên tuy rằng lầu các không gian không đại, nhưng bên trong không khí nhưng vẫn đều là nhẹ nhàng khoan khái .

Seiichi vẫn luôn đem Quỳ chiếu cố thực hảo, hiện giờ Quỳ cũng học chủ nhân cẩn thận cùng kiên nhẫn, ôn nhu chiếu cố điểu sào trong kia chỉ tiểu độ nha.

Mắt nhìn chính mình mỗi lần trở về, Độ nó đều là nhảy đến điểu oa ngoại thì không ngừng vỗ cánh cánh, biết chim nhỏ tính cách hoạt bát hiếu động Quỳ tự hỏi một chút, cảm thấy cũng là thời điểm đem chim nhỏ hướng oa ngoại mang, nhượng nó thích ứng sào huyệt ngoại sinh hoạt.

"Độ, đến, đến Quỳ bên này."

Đứng ở điểu sào bên ngoài tấm ván gỗ thượng, Quỳ cổ vũ móng vuốt nắm chặt tại điểu oa bên cạnh tiểu độ nha dũng cảm một ít nhảy ra.

Kỳ thật đều không cần Quỳ nói thêm cái gì, đối với từ đầu đến cuối đều muốn toàn bộ tinh lực cùng lực chú ý đặt ở Quỳ trên người tiểu độ nha đến nói, đối phương chỉ cần có minh xác động tác hoặc là khẩu lệnh, nó liền nhất định sẽ hoàn thành.

Bởi vậy không đợi đến Quỳ cánh huy động thứ hai hạ, đứng ở điểu sào bên cạnh tiểu độ nha liền cong người, thăm dò cúi đầu căng thẳng hai chân không chút do dự liền hướng Quỳ phương hướng bính lại đây.

Làm hoạt động thất cùng cơm phòng tấm ván gỗ mặc dù là cùng điểu sào liên cùng một chỗ , nhưng là bởi vì điểu oa bên cạnh độ cao vấn đề, tấm ván gỗ cùng Độ bính xuống dưới điểu sào chi gian vẫn là có hơn mười ly mễ khoảng cách kém, mà cái này độ cao không sai biệt lắm là hiện tại chim nhỏ thân cao gấp hai tả hữu.

Lần đầu tiên làm ra loại này động tác ấu điểu rõ ràng tìm không thấy bí quyết, cánh mặc dù tại rớt xuống trên đường không ngừng vỗ cánh, nhưng là tác dụng lại không hiện , nó kia đối mới trường xuất Tiểu Vũ mao cánh còn mang không nổi chính mình kia Đoàn Tử dạng thân thể cùng đầu bự, liền tính vỗ tại dùng sức, bật ra điểu oa sau đó ấu điểu cũng là thành thẳng tắp xuống phía dưới rơi xuống trạng thái.

Đứng ở cách đó không xa Quỳ liên phản ứng thời gian đều không có, liền nhìn thấy nhảy ra điểu oa tiểu độ nha cùng rơi vào trong nước quả cân nhất dạng, tiểu thối loạn đạp cánh loạn phiến lạch cạch một chút trực tiếp rụng đến tấm ván gỗ thượng.

Ba kỷ, đông, rụng tại tấm ván gỗ thượng chim nhỏ tạp kia khối hậu tấm ván gỗ đạn hảo vài cái.

Mà ấu điểu phản ứng ngược lại là thực nhanh nhẹn, nó ngay cả đều không đứng, trực tiếp thuận thế tại tấm ván gỗ thượng lăn vài vòng, một đường hoạt đến Quỳ móng vuốt dưới.

Dưỡng quá tốt nên giảm béo , mắt thấy đem mình viên Cổn Cổn thân thể trực tiếp đương cầu dùng ấu điểu, làm dưỡng dục giả Đại Bạch anh vũ thập phần hổ thẹn bắt đầu kiểm điểm chính mình.

Không hề biết Quỳ ý tưởng tiểu độ nha lắc lắc thân thể từ tấm ván gỗ thượng đứng lên, nhìn ra được nó còn không có từ vừa rồi cao tốc xoay tròn cầu trạng thái trung thoát ly đi ra, đi khởi lộ đến nện bước lảo đảo, còn cong vẹo, nhưng là cũng đã như vậy , nó còn chấp nhất hướng Quỳ bên kia đi.

Quỳ thấy thế dở khóc dở cười, vội vàng hướng nhảy tới một bước, đem chính mình kia không tính cao, cũng rất rắn chắc đùi cấp ấu điểu đưa tới.

Đứa nhỏ này thích tiếp xúc chính mình, không quản là cái gì bộ vị, chỉ cần có thể dán thượng nó liền đặc biệt vui vẻ.

Quả nhiên, đối Quỳ đưa tới đùi, tiểu độ nha không chút do dự liền lại gần đi lên, thân thể gắt gao dán tại Quỳ lông xù điểu trên đùi cọ lại cọ sau, lúc này mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn tiểu thối một cong, một thí cỗ ngồi xuống Quỳ móng vuốt thượng.

Quỳ thấy thế cúi đầu cấp chim nhỏ chải vuốt một chút vừa rồi lăn loạn lông chim, chờ đến đối phương hoãn quá mức sau nói rằng: "Đứng lên, Quỳ mang ngươi đi xem, ăn cái gì địa phương phương."

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy từ Quỳ móng vuốt thượng đứng lên, kê tử nhất dạng đi theo Quỳ phía sau, nhắm mắt theo đuôi tùy Quỳ đi vào tấm ván gỗ phía bên phải bên cạnh chỗ.

Nơi này treo một loạt kim chúc trang sức còn miệng nhỏ chén, Quỳ mang theo ấu điểu xích lại đây, chỉ vào kia một loạt cái chén tối bên trái một cái nói rằng: "Đây là Quỳ cái chén, bên trong chính là hạt hướng dương, Quỳ yêu nhất ăn thực vật, đồ ăn vặt, gian thực đều là nó."

Quỳ thích ăn hạt hướng dương, nhất là mới mẻ , Hayakawa gia vì thế xuân hạ thu đông đều phải gieo trồng hoa hướng dương, mỗi ngày cho nó thêm thực thời điểm cũng đều sẽ chuẩn bị một ít đút cho nó ăn.

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy mại hai cái diêm côn nhất dạng tiểu tế chân đát đát đi đến Quỳ dùng cánh chỉ ra cái kia kim chúc cái chén chỗ, cúi đầu tỉ mỉ nhìn, muốn đem bên trong đồ vật bộ dáng chặt chẽ nhớ kỹ.

Nha ~ nha ~, Quỳ nói đây là nó yêu nhất ăn ~~

Nhìn tiểu độ nha nghiêm túc bộ dáng, cho rằng ấu điểu tại cố gắng học tập Quỳ không khỏi vừa lòng gật gật đầu, chỉ vào phía bên phải cái thứ hai cái chén nói rằng: "Cái chén kia bên trong chính là điểu lương, cũng là Quỳ thực vật. Ân, phải nói là món chính, bởi vì Seiichi nói điểu lương dinh dưỡng phong phú xứng so đầy đủ hết, ăn đứng lên đối Quỳ thân thể tốt nhất."

Nghe Đại Bạch anh vũ lôi kéo trường âm kêu một cái quen thuộc tên, tiểu độ nha không khỏi bãi bãi đầu, nó không quá thích Quỳ dùng loại này ngữ khí gọi biệt sinh vật, cho dù là nuôi lớn Quỳ người, cũng sẽ nhượng nó không sảng khoái, nghe liền muốn đem tố túi cố lấy đến.

Không chú ý tới ấu điểu tiểu tâm tư, Quỳ tưởng muốn lợi dụng cái này khó được thời gian, nhiều hơn giáo hội Độ một ít đồ vật.

Thấy tiểu độ nha đã nhớ kỹ điểu lương , nó lại chỉ vào cái thứ ba kim chúc chén nhỏ nói rằng: "Cái chén kia bên trong đồ vật là trứng gà hoàng, là Độ ăn yêu, không biết ngươi nhớ rõ không nhớ rõ."

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy dùng sức phiến phiến cánh tỏ vẻ điểu nhớ đát, cái loại này tên là trứng gà hoàng đồ vật, Tùng Tùng mềm mềm hương hương đặc biệt ăn ngon, cấp cho Quỳ ăn.

Chim nhỏ ý tưởng nhượng Đại Bạch anh vũ cười mặt mày cong cong, giống như là một vị nhìn thấy tử tử đem hắn dính đầy nước miếng nghiến răng bánh bích quy hướng chính mình trong miệng tắc lão tổ phụ nhất dạng, vui vẻ điểu mặt đều nhanh cười xuất nếp nhăn đến .

Nó nâng lên móng vuốt nhẹ nhàng lỗ lỗ chim nhỏ đầu mao nói rằng: "Quỳ không ăn, đây là cấp Độ , dinh dưỡng cao nhất, Độ tại trường thân thể, ăn cái đầu tráng tráng."

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy run rẩy mở trên người mình lông chim, kỳ vọng như vậy chính mình thoạt nhìn cái đầu có thể lớn hơn một ít.

Nha ~ nha ~, Quỳ hy vọng nó cái đầu tráng tráng ~~

Lỗ chim nhỏ lỗ tâm tình đại hảo, Quỳ chỉ vào cuối cùng còn trang đồ vật hai cái cái chén nói rằng: "Cái kia chén trung hoàng hoàng một chút đồ vật tên là ngô, là Quỳ đồ ăn vặt cũng là ngươi phụ thực, Seiichi nói chờ ngươi tái lớn hơn một chút, liền sẽ mua bánh mì trùng trở về cho ngươi ăn, tăng mạnh dinh dưỡng . Cuối cùng cái chén kia bên trong Quỳ không nói Độ cũng biết, là Thanh Thủy, nơi đó là của chúng ta chén nước, khát nước, miệng khô thời điểm muốn uống đồ vật."

Nhìn đến kia chén Thanh Thủy, Độ đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút miệng khô, vì thế nó mở ra cánh, nổ tung trên người lông chim, còn mang theo vàng nhạt miệng rộng mở ra, hướng Quỳ làm ra khất thực động tác.

Ấu điểu sẽ có động tác này cũng không kỳ quái, bởi vì tuy rằng Quỳ mới vừa vi nó giới thiệu quá thực vật chén trung đủ loại thực vật, nhưng này chút thực vật chén cũng là bị điếu tại tấm ván gỗ một bên giữa không trung .

Nếu nhượng hiện tại vượt qua đi tự do thải thực, lấy nó dáng người hơn phân nửa chính là một cái ngã lộn nhào, trực tiếp từ tấm ván gỗ thượng ngã xuống.

Quỳ thấy thế ban đầu thời điểm còn tưởng rằng chim non là đói bụng, nhưng là đương nó duỗi danh hiệu một tiểu khối lòng đỏ trứng thời điểm, đã thấy chim nhỏ chẳng những không có an tĩnh, ngược lại là càng thêm sinh động ở một bên gọi tới gọi lui.

Không muốn ăn lòng đỏ trứng? Kia ngô như thế nào? Cũng không cần?

A, minh bạch , chim nhỏ không là đói bụng mà là khát nước .

Làm rõ ràng sau đó Quỳ nhảy đến chén nước bên kia, cúi đầu dùng sức hút thủy, lại không nuốt xuống, mà là cất giữ tại tố trong túi, hàm tại trong cổ họng, sau đó rất nhanh đi vào chim nhỏ bên này, khẩu nhọt gáy đem thủy Độ cấp chim nhỏ uống.

Tại chim non còn chưa xuất sào thời điểm, thân điểu nhóm đại đa số đều là như vậy uy thủy , mỗi ngày lại là thực vật lại là thủy, không chối từ vất vả điểu ba điểu mẹ nhóm thật sự thật vĩ đại.

Chim nhỏ tuy rằng há to miệng, nhưng là Quỳ uy đi qua thủy vẫn là sẽ có một ít tràn ra đến, theo tiểu độ nha cổ vẫn luôn xuống phía dưới lưu.

Bị lộng ướt lông chim chim nhỏ đối với cái này không thèm để ý chút nào, trên cổ rất vẫn luôn truy Quỳ phương hướng không ngừng há mồm.

Uy quá thủy sau Quỳ một bên cấp tiểu độ nha thanh lý những cái đó bị dính thấp lông chim, vừa nghĩ một hồi nhìn thấy chủ nhân thời điểm, nhất định muốn nhớ rõ quản Seiichi muốn một cái tam cách thực bàn, liền đặt ở tấm ván gỗ mặt trên.

Chim nhỏ hiện tại đã có thể chính mình nhảy nhót xuất điểu oa, phỏng chừng cái kia điểu oa sẽ thấy cũng vây không ngừng nó, cũng là nên đến đem thức ăn nước uống đặt ở thực trên bàn nhượng nó học được tự rước lúc.

Ngay tại Quỳ một bên cấp chim nhỏ thanh lý lông chim một bên miên man suy nghĩ thời điểm, bị nó trác lông chim trác phi thường thoải mái tiểu độ nha, đột nhiên hít sâu vào một hơi, hé miệng yết hầu cao thấp cổ động hô: "Quỳ ~~."

Một tiếng này gọi rõ ràng, nghe Đại Bạch anh vũ cả kinh, thiếu chút nữa đem điêu tại trong miệng tiểu độ nha ngực mao trực tiếp xả xuống dưới.

Oa nha ~ Độ sẽ gọi điểu ! ! !

Độ lần này là thật sự sẽ gọi điểu ! ! !

Đệ 18 chương

Tiểu độ nha mở miệng , gọi vẫn là tên của hắn, Quỳ liền giống như lần đầu tiên nghe thấy hài tử hảm chính mình ba ba ngốc cha nhất dạng, cảm động thiếu chút nữa lão lệ tung hoành.

Trừ bỏ Quỳ tên ở ngoài, tiểu độ nha còn sẽ không bắt chước người khác ngôn, kỳ thật liền nó cái này tuổi mà nói, học được nhân ngôn đều là cái kỳ tích.

Nhưng Quỳ tên này liền phảng phất có ma lực nhất dạng, mỗi thời mỗi khắc mỗi khi mỗi thưởng đều quanh quẩn tại tiểu độ nha trong lòng, nhượng nó nhịn không được chính là muốn học, cho dù là xé vỡ yết hầu cũng phải đem cái này tự nói rõ ràng.

Tiểu độ nha ý nghĩ trong lòng Quỳ không biết, Đại Bạch anh vũ còn tại đáng tiếc đứa nhỏ này chỉ học sẽ một chữ phát âm.

Bất quá không quan hệ Quỳ tin tưởng như vậy thông minh chim nhỏ, tại tăng thêm nó cẩn thận giáo dục, Độ nó tương lai nhất định sẽ trở thành so với chính mình còn muốn xuất sắc hảo điểu.

Buổi tối thời điểm Seiichi đến tẩy trừ tiếp phẩn bàn, Quỳ hướng nó đưa ra tưởng muốn một cái nhiều cách thực bàn yêu cầu.

Hayakawa Seiichi tại biết được Quỳ dưỡng kia chỉ tiểu độ nha đã bắt đầu bước ra điểu oa, chậm rãi thích ứng ngoại giới sinh hoạt sau, lập tức liền đồng ý , lúc này đã đem một cái hồng hoàng lam tam sắc nhiều cách thực bàn tìm kiếm đi ra, cấp Quỳ chúng nó đưa lại đây dùng.

Vào lúc ban đêm lầu các điểu oa bên cạnh, Đại Bạch anh vũ mang theo tiểu độ nha đứng ở tấm ván gỗ thượng giáo nó cả một đêm.

"Độ ngươi nhớ kỹ, này nhan sắc tên là hồng ~~ trung gian nhan sắc tên là lam ~~ tối bên phải tên là hoàng ~~, cái gì? Vì cái gì gọi hồng lam hoàng? A, đây là nhân loại đối với ba loại nhan sắc xưng hô, vì cái gì như vậy gọi điểu cũng không biết, ta ngày mai sẽ đi hỏi chủ nhân , hỏi sau đó liền cho ngươi đáp án, Độ ngươi trước ghi nhớ liền hảo."

"Đến xem, Quỳ hiện tại chỉ nhan sắc là cái gì? Lam sắc? Không đối đang nói ~, hồng sắc? Vẫn là không đối, suy nghĩ tưởng ~, màu vàng? Đối , Độ thật thông minh ~. Nhanh như vậy liền đem ba loại nhan sắc tên gọi đều vài cái đến , như vậy cái này nhan sắc gọi là gì. . . . ."

Đại Bạch anh vũ giáo nghiêm túc, tiểu độ nha nghe cũng cẩn thận, đừng tưởng rằng loài chim sẽ không phân biệt nhan sắc, sự thật hoàn toàn là tương phản .

Trừ bỏ một ít tại ban đêm hoạt động cầm điểu ở ngoài, đại bộ phận ngày đi tính loài chim đối sắc thái phân biệt đều phải so có vú loại cao nhiều.

Tại dã ngoại hùng điểu nhóm sẽ dùng trên người lông chim tịnh lệ sắc thái đến hấp dẫn giống cái ánh mắt, tước hình mục đích chim chóc nhóm cũng là có loại này truyền thống , cho nên chúng nó thị lực đối nhan sắc là thực mẫn cảm .

Quỳ sở dĩ vội vã như vậy muốn giáo dục tiểu độ nha này đó tri thức, là bởi vì nó có cảm giác, cũng hiểu biết ấu điểu tính cách, hoa hướng dương anh vũ cảm thấy có thể tự do ra vào điểu oa sau đó, chính mình cái kia đại điểu sào, phỏng chừng là dưỡng không ngừng tiểu độ nha .

Quả nhiên, liền giống như Quỳ dự đoán trước như vậy, từ khi đạt được Quỳ đồng ý, có thể chính mình nhảy bắn ra điểu sào sau đó, độ nha kia hoạt bát hiếu động lòng hiếu kỳ cường thiên tính đã bị nó phát huy linh ly tới tận cùng.

Ngày xưa Quỳ không trở lại, Độ đều là yên yên tĩnh tĩnh ghé vào điểu oa trong chờ đầu uy, hiện tại ước chừng là biết hoàn cảnh chung quanh là thực an toàn , chỉ cần Quỳ bay ra đi đi làm, Độ liền sẽ run rẩy tiểu cánh từ điểu oa trong đụng tới, đến tấm ván gỗ hoạt động thất đi lên tản bộ chơi đùa.

Hoạt động lượng đại chim non thải sức ăn tự nhiên cũng liền đi theo tăng đại, tại tăng thêm ấu điểu kỳ cuồng trương thể trọng cùng cái đầu, đều nhượng Độ khẩu vị đại không ít, Quỳ vi nó chuẩn bị tam sắc thực bàn thật sự là muốn đúng là thời điểm.

Mỗi lần trở về phát hiện thực bàn bên trong thực vật cùng Thanh Thủy giảm bớt, Quỳ đều rất vui vẻ, tiểu độ nha có thể chính mình thải thực này đối nó đến nói là cái hảo tin tức, tối thiểu nó loại này bị 'Buộc chặt' sinh hoạt hẳn là sẽ chậm rãi chấm dứt, tuần sau Quỳ phỏng chừng nó hẳn là cũng không cần tái ngậm xin phép điều, đến Seiichi bên kia đi thỉnh "Đưa nãi 'Giả .

Nhưng là ra ngoài Quỳ dự kiến chính là, phát hiện mình tự do thải thực sau Quỳ trở về số lần liền biến thiếu tiểu độ nha cư nhiên bắt đầu cự tuyệt chính mình thải thực, nó nhất định muốn chờ đến Quỳ trở về, đem thức ăn nước uống đút cho chính mình mới có thể há mồm khai ăn.

Quỳ bị kinh trợn mắt há hốc mồm, tâm nói đây là cái gì quy củ?

Ấu điểu có năng lực rời đi điểu sào sau không phải là cùng thoát cương giống như ngựa hoang nơi nơi tán loạn, chung quanh kiếm thức ăn kéo đều kéo không trở lại sao?

Vì cái gì đến nó bên này lại biến thành không uy đến bên miệng liền không mở miệng? Sống nhiều năm như vậy, Quỳ chưa bao giờ nghe nói qua độ nha có loại này thói quen.

Vì thế Quỳ còn cố ý thăm dò quá, nó đứng ở tam sắc thực bàn phía trước, huy cánh đối với tiểu độ nha nói rằng: "Đến nha ~, mau tới nha, Độ ~."

Nghe được nó tiếng kêu tiểu độ nha sẽ lập tức mại tiểu tế chân, thải móng vuốt sưu sưu vài cái chạy đến Quỳ bên người, dùng khát vọng ánh mắt nhìn trước mắt kia chỉ thần tuấn Đại Bạch anh vũ.

Nhưng mà điểu là kêu đến , nhưng là đương Quỳ dùng móng vuốt đốt màu sắc rực rỡ bàn ăn, ý bảo Quỳ chính mình ăn cơm thời điểm, kia chỉ luôn luôn đối Quỳ bất luận cái gì phân phó đều nói gì nghe nấy vật nhỏ, lúc này đây cư nhiên biến hiện ra kháng cự.

Nhìn thấy Quỳ dùng móng vuốt điểm bàn ăn, chim nhỏ liền oai đầu lui về phía sau, không chịu qua đi cái ăn.

Quỳ thực nghi hoặc nhìn nhìn chén đĩa trong đồ vật, đều là Độ thích ăn , dùng móng vuốt tại bàn ăn trong lật lật, bất luận là lòng đỏ trứng, ngũ cốc vẫn là Thanh Thủy đều thực mới mẻ, tuyệt đối ngon miệng mỹ vị, ấu điểu vì cái gì không ăn?

Chẳng lẽ là là này mấy thứ đồ vật ăn nhiều, nị oai ?

Nghĩ như vậy Quỳ liền dùng miệng nhẹ nhàng hàm khởi một khối toái lòng đỏ trứng, nếm thử tính hướng về ấu điểu bên kia duỗi đầu, làm ra một cái đầu uy động tác.

Trước nghiêng đầu về phía sau lui chim nhỏ vừa nhìn thấy Quỳ động tác này, lập tức lắc lư thân thể xông lên, trương vàng nhạt điểu miệng, hướng Quỳ khất thực.

Cho nên không phải không ăn, chính là không nghĩ chính mình ăn?

Thăm dò xuất kết quả này Quỳ thiếu chút nữa không tức cười, nó cho tới bây giờ đều không nghĩ tới, từ chính mình giáo dục đi ra ấu điểu cư nhiên cũng sẽ biến "Hùng", không chịu chính mình ăn cơm thật ngon.

Quỳ tuy rằng sủng chim nhỏ, cũng không phải cái sẽ cưng chiều hài tử gia trưởng, tại giáo dục chim nhỏ vấn đề thượng, nên kiên trì nguyên tắc thời điểm nó cũng là tuyệt đối sẽ không dao động .

Tự chủ thải thực cái này kỹ năng là chim nhỏ nhất định học được sinh tồn kỹ năng, Quỳ là tính toán chờ chim nhỏ sau khi lớn lên, tưởng lưu lại liền lưu lại, tưởng rời đi trở về tộc đàn, nó tuy rằng luyến tiếc nhưng cũng sẽ không ngăn trở.

Dã ngoại sinh hoạt trung chim nhỏ sẽ không chính mình ăn cái gì, quả thực chính là chê cười muốn sống thế nào?

Nhân loại tiểu bằng hữu đến nhất định mấy tuổi cũng phải học được chính mình ăn cơm .

Vì thế tính cách luôn luôn hòa ái Quỳ lúc này đây xem như cùng oa trung chim nhỏ đối thượng , tiểu độ nha không chịu chủ động ăn, Quỳ hàng ngày không chủ động uy, bị đói liền bị đói, nhất định phải đem cái này vật nhỏ phá hư tật xấu cấp sửa đổi đến không thể.

Quỳ điểm này là tại lão chủ nhân trên người học được , lúc trước Douji còn lúc nhỏ, tổng là không chịu ăn cơm thật ngon, lão phu nhân đau lòng tiểu nhi tử tổng là truy trong người sau đi theo uy.

Hayakawa lão tiên sinh đối với cái này phi thường bất mãn, hắn cho rằng hài tử không thể như vậy dưỡng, đến sớm khiến cho biết quy củ mới được.

Vì thế hắn quy định một nhà tam cơm cùng điểm tâm ngọt thời gian, tại lúc này nội không hảo hảo ăn cái gì người, qua khách sạn liền không đồ vật nhưng ăn.

Đói bụng mấy lần sau đó lúc ấy da hài tử Douji liền nhớ kỹ cái gì gọi là ăn cơm thật ngon, đúng hạn ăn cơm này nội quy củ từ nay về sau thật sâu khắc ở hắn trong óc đương trung.

Quỳ vốn tưởng rằng lấy chim nhỏ kia không đáy giống nhau cái bụng, một, hai lần không đúng hạn ăn thượng thực vật, cũng liền sẽ chủ động mở miệng , lại thật không ngờ Độ tính tình như vậy bướng bỉnh, Quỳ không uy nó chính là không chịu ăn.

Buổi sáng, Quỳ bay trở về nhìn, tiểu độ nha đứng ở thực bàn bên cạnh nhìn nó, thực bàn bên trong thực vật một chút đều không giảm bớt.

Tức giận Đại Bạch anh vũ đỉnh đầu điểu quan đều dựng thẳng lên đến , tâm nói vật nhỏ ngươi hảo dạng , điểu nhìn ngươi có thể chống đỡ bao lâu.

Giữa trưa, Quỳ bay trở về nhìn, tiểu độ nha không gọi cũng không nháo, thực bàn bên trong thực vật vẫn là một chút đều không giảm bớt.

Quỳ trên đầu mào dựng thẳng lên lại hạ xuống, khí tại tấm ván gỗ thượng Oa Oa gọi bậy, lại không hề biện pháp.

Buổi chiều, Quỳ bay trở về nhìn, tiểu độ nha nằm úp sấp nằm tại tấm ván gỗ thượng, trước ngực tố túi biết biết , toàn bộ điểu đều đói thực không tinh thần.

Quỳ thấy thế đem thực bàn đổ lên ấu điểu bên miệng, dụ hống nói rằng: "Ăn một chút, ăn một chút hảo hay không?"

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy khát vọng nhìn Quỳ, sau đó mở ra cái miệng nhỏ nhắn hướng về nó khất thực.

Quỳ thấy thế vội vàng nói rằng: "Hảo bảo bảo chính mình ăn cơm."

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy cái miệng nhỏ nhắn chậm rãi lại nhắm lại, dùng hành động tỏ vẻ chỉ cần Quỳ uy ăn.

Quỳ: . . . .

Buổi tối cho là mình có thể thực cứng kỳ thật tâm tối nhuyễn Quỳ rốt cục tuyên bố nó đầu hàng , ủ rũ lại đau lòng chim nhỏ Đại Bạch anh vũ một bên cấp Độ uy lòng đỏ trứng một bên thì thào tự nói nói: "Oa Oa, ngươi như thế nào liền sẽ không chính mình ăn càng muốn Quỳ uy? Có loại này thói quen lớn lên sau đó nhưng làm như thế nào?"

Chính lang thôn hổ yết ăn thực vật tiểu độ nha: "Chính mình ăn, liền, không thấy được, Quỳ ."

Khó khăn mới vừa xuất nuôi chim non kỳ nó có thể nói ra này xuyến từ ngữ, uy thực Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe qua sau trực tiếp ngốc lập, chỉ ngây ngốc nói: "Cho nên ngươi không chịu chính mình ăn cái gì, là bởi vì muốn gặp đến ta?"

"Chính mình ăn, Quỳ, không trở lại."

Quỳ nghe vậy nắm lấy thực vật móng vuốt dừng lại, nó đột nhiên ý thức được trước mắt chim nhỏ cùng tuổi nhỏ Douji là không đồng dạng như vậy, nó giống như dùng sai giáo dục phương pháp.

"Xin lỗi, Quỳ sai, Quỳ không nên không hỏi rõ ràng liền chính mình vọng có kết luận, Quỳ lại càng không hẳn là đem người khác giáo dục hài tử phương pháp áp đặt đến trên người của ngươi. Mỗi một cái sinh mệnh vô luận lớn nhỏ đều là độc lập , đều hẳn là đạt được giải, là ta võ đoán, ta thật xin lỗi, hy vọng ngươi có thể tha thứ."

Quỳ nói quá dài, bên trong có rất nhiều từ ngữ Độ đều nghe không hiểu, nhưng là nó có thể tại đối phương trong giọng nói nghe ra áy náy, nó không thích loại cảm giác này.

Tiểu độ nha dán đến Quỳ trên đùi, lông xù cánh dùng sức hướng trước, cố gắng muốn ôm lấy Quỳ cũng nói rằng: "Quỳ, tốt nhất, Độ, thích, Quỳ. . . . ."

Còn quá nhỏ độ nha không có biện pháp dùng rất nhiều từ ngữ đến rõ ràng biểu đạt chính mình ý tứ, nhưng liền như vậy vài chữ, Quỳ lại nghe rõ.

Đại Bạch anh vũ cúi đầu, dùng điểu quan cọ cọ tiểu độ nha nói rằng: "Quỳ chưa bao giờ một mình cho ăn quá ấu điểu, Quỳ chỉ biết cách hỗ network làm lão sư mà thôi, Quỳ cho là mình thực thông minh kỳ thật lại ngốc thực. Quỳ về sau sẽ nghiêm túc học, nhưng là ngươi nhất định học được độc lập ăn cơm, điểm ấy không đến thương lượng."

"Chính mình ăn, không thấy được, Quỳ. . . Nếu, Quỳ hy vọng, Độ có thể làm, chỉ cần, ngươi tưởng."

Cố sức nói ra đoạn này nói chim nhỏ đạt được Đại Bạch anh vũ một cái yêu cọ cọ, vui mừng ấu điểu vẫn là rất hiểu chuyện không là tiểu hùng điểu Quỳ vui vẻ nói: "Quỳ sẽ trở về, sẽ đúng hạn ấn điểm trở về nhìn ngươi ăn cái gì, ngươi phải hảo hảo ăn cái gì."

Quỳ trả lời nhượng tiểu độ nha phi thường vui vẻ, có hứa hẹn sau lần này không cần Quỳ tại nói thêm cái gì, chim nhỏ chính nó liền nhảy vào thực bàn trong, tiểu kê trác mễ nhất dạng đối với chén đĩa bên trong ngô liền điên cuồng mổ đứng lên.

Mặt khác một bên quyết định phải làm một cái đủ tư cách thân điểu Quỳ, sáng sớm hôm sau liền đi một lần chủ nhân của mình gian phòng, còn buồn ngủ Seiichi, liền đã sớm bị một quyển sách cấp trực tiếp hồ tỉnh.

Không chút nào bận tâm chủ nhân khó được nghỉ ngơi ngày tưởng muốn ngủ nướng suy nghĩ, Quỳ phi tại trên đầu của hắn Oa Oa kêu nói: "Chủ nhân, quyển sách này, đọc cấp Quỳ nghe."

Seiichi nghe vậy cầm lấy thư đến vừa thấy, phát hiện cư nhiên là chính mình sớm vài năm mua một quyển dục nhi sổ tay.

? ? ? ? ?

Đây là cái gì tình huống?

Đệ 19 chương

Quỳ hướng tới là một cái nói được thì làm được hảo điểu, nó nếu quyết định muốn đề cao mình, cùng chính mình sào trung tiểu độ nha có nhiều hơn giao lưu, hiểu rõ hơn độ nha quần thể, kia nó liền nhất định sẽ nói đến làm được.

Nó đầu tiên là năn nỉ chủ nhân mỗi ngày rút ra một đoạn thời gian đem dục nhi sổ tay đọc cái nó nghe, càng làm Seiichi cũ di động nhảy ra đến, kia mặt trên trang bị một khoản nghe thư nhuyễn kiện.

Quỳ bằng vào chính mình sở thức không nhiều lắm văn tự, lăng là tại trong đó lấy ra mấy quyển loài chim phổ cập khoa học sách báo, sau đó đem di động bắt tại điểu cái giá thượng, thanh âm điều đến số lượng vừa phải phóng cho chính mình nghe.

Vì thế gần nhất suối nước nóng khách sạn công nhân nhóm cùng vào ở khách sạn những khách nhân liền đều nhìn thấy một thần kỳ cảnh, một cái thần tuấn đáng yêu đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, cùng với loài chim tri thức phổ cập khoa học thanh âm, đối với ra vào những khách nhân hô lớn : "Hoan nghênh quang lâm."

Hoặc là: "Thập phần cảm tạ ngài quang lâm, hy vọng ngài lần sau lại đến."

Một bên công tác một bên học tập, này chỉ phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ thật đúng là hai không chậm trễ.

Mấu chốt nhất chính là nó làm như vậy còn một chút đều không chọc người chán ghét, ra vào những khách nhân bất luận là ai, nhìn đến anh vũ này cần cù hiếu học bộ dáng, cũng nhịn không được sẽ khen vài câu.

Lão những khách nhân đối Quỳ thông minh sớm đã có chứng kiến thức, thấy nó tốt như vậy học tuy rằng kinh ngạc lại không kỳ quái, chính là cảm thán khó trách nó sẽ như vậy thông minh, nguyên lai đều là sử dụng công nhân học đi ra .

Mới tới những khách nhân đối với cái này cũng là bạo phát cực đại tò mò cùng nhiệt tình, sôi nổi dùng các loại phương pháp đem Quỳ thần kỳ ký lục xuống dưới, có người còn phát đến trên mạng, nháy mắt đưa tới vây xem giả vô số.

Mỗi một điều video phía dưới đều có đại lượng nhắn lại, có khiếp sợ , có trêu chọc , có phát biểu ý kiến , còn có thảo luận nghi ngờ .

Đại lượng nhắn lại khiến cho đại lượng phát, đại lượng phát lại khiến cho càng nhiều người hứng thú, còn có người vi làm minh bạch thiệt giả, còn cố ý đến Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn đến đi thăm.

Lại đây sau đó phát hiện chẳng những điểu là thật , chỗ này khách sạn phục vụ với phụ cận cảnh sắc cũng phi thường mỹ lệ, bởi thế trực tiếp lựa chọn trụ hạ, hoặc là dự định lễ ngày nghỉ lại đây nghỉ ngơi ngâm suối nước nóng người không tại số ít.

Tháng năm sơ Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng cuối cùng một đám vãn khai cây anh đào cũng đã suy tàn, hiện tại lại đây du khách trên cơ bản đều là lại đây leo núi rèn luyện hoặc là dạo chơi ngoại thành .

Những cái đó leo núi du ngoạn người trên cơ bản đều là sớm tới tìm buổi tối đi, có rất ít sẽ lựa chọn ở bên cạnh dừng chân.

Dựa theo thường ngày kinh nghiệm đến xem, cái này mùa mãi cho đến thiên tại lãnh xuống dưới trước, đều là suối nước nóng khách sạn bên này mùa ế hàng, nhưng là năm nay bởi vì Quỳ tại trên mạng ngoài ý muốn tiểu hỏa, liên quan khách sạn bên này sinh ý đều hảo không ít, liên hiện trụ mang dự định một tháng này khách phòng cư nhiên chật ních.

Trước sân khấu bên kia hỏi còn muốn không cần chấp hành mùa ế hàng giá cả, Seiichi nghe vậy suy xét một chút sau vẫn là lựa chọn xuống giá.

Bọn họ Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn, tháng mười phân đã đến năm tháng tư phân là mùa thịnh vượng giá cả, tháng năm phân đến chín tháng phân thì chấp hành mùa ế hàng xúc tiêu giới, cái thói quen này đã bảo trì mười mấy năm, đại gia cũng đã thói quen cũng liền không tất yếu đánh vỡ.

Trải qua một đoạn thời gian cường hóa huấn luyện sau, Quỳ đối hiện tại chính mình là tin tưởng tràn đầy.

Oa ~ oa ~, trên sách nói tự dưỡng ấu tể vẫn là có rất nhiều kỹ xảo , Quỳ hiện tại đã học được.

Oa ~ oa, câu thông, hiểu biết, dẫn dắt, tôn trọng, thuần thục vận dụng này đó kỹ xảo, Quỳ nhất định có thể dạy đạo xuất một cái thật nhỏ điểu đến.

Tràn ngập điện Đại Bạch anh vũ bắt đầu tiểu tâm tại tiểu độ nha trên người thăm dò tính thi triển nó học được các loại tâm đắc, phát hiện thật sự thực dùng tốt, Độ quả nhiên nhu thuận không ít.

Đối với cái này phi thường vừa lòng Quỳ tại lại một cái nghỉ ngơi ngày buổi sáng, cùng chủ nhân mang Độ cùng đi Ōsaki tiên sinh loài chim hội sở, lúc này đây là cho tiểu độ nha làm khu trùng đi .

Làm sinh vật liên trọng yếu một hoàn, loài chim cũng là ký sinh trùng một loại trọng yếu ký chủ.

Tại dã ngoại độ nha sẽ lựa chọn tẩy sa dục, dùng khói huân nướng lông chim, cắn nuốt mang có khu trùng tính chất thực vật hoặc là mầm mống đến khu trùng trong cơ thể ngoại ký sinh trùng, gia dưỡng nói này hết thảy liền đến phiền toái chuyên nghiệp nhân sĩ .

Điểu hội sở trong Ōsaki tiên sinh nhìn kia chỉ cái đầu cùng thể trọng đều rõ ràng đại sang tháng linh, móng vuốt cùng điểu uế tuy rằng còn thực non nớt, cũng đã hơi hơi lóe ra mũi nhọn tiểu độ nha, yên lặng cho chính mình mang lên phòng hộ cái bao tay.

Trời biết Quỳ là như thế nào dưỡng điểu , cái này tuổi ấu điểu bất chính phải là lông chim sơ mãn đối cái gì đều rất ngạc nhiên, nháy một đôi sáng ngời ánh mắt xem ai đều thiên chân vô tà niên linh đoạn sao?

Vì cái gì trên tay hắn này một cái đối mặt hắn đưa qua đi , mang theo hữu nghị cùng thiện lương thầy thuốc tay, cũng là lại nắm lại trác không chút khách khí?

Thật là một chút đều không khách khí, bị Ōsaki tiên sinh tiểu tâm khống chế nơi tay chưởng trong thịt cầu một tiếng không xuất, điểu miệng hung hăng trác tại Ōsaki tiên sinh cái bao tay thượng, đầu nhỏ điên cuồng lắc lư, mang theo trong miệng cái bao tay xé rách đến sắp biến hình, móng vuốt gắt gao khấu nơi tay bộ phòng hộ vải dệt thượng, đạp đá thời điểm xé nha nha mang theo liên tiếp tiếng vang.

Nếu không là Quỳ ở một bên nhượng nó nhả ra, Ōsaki tiên sinh thậm chí tin tưởng, kia chỉ ấu điểu tuyệt đối sẽ tại hắn buông tay sau, bính đến trên người hắn đến trác hắn thịt.

Không thể trêu vào, không thể trêu vào, hiện tại chim nhỏ càng ngày càng khó làm .

Nhanh chóng cấp ấu điểu trừ trùng vệ sinh, sau đó đem kia chỉ từ đầu tới đuôi đều ngậm tay hắn bộ, xé đến thoát đi không chịu tùng miệng vật nhỏ đuổi về Quỳ bên người.

Mắt thấy kia chỉ tại trong tay chính mình trạng nếu chó điên tiểu độ nha trở lại Đại Bạch anh vũ bên người sau, lập tức tựa vào đối phương trên đùi dính tựa như chỉ ngoan bảo bảo, Ōsaki tiên sinh nghi hoặc gãi gãi đầu.

Ách, hắn chỉ nhớ rõ độ nha loại này điểu chỉ số thông minh cao, lại không nhớ rõ chúng nó còn sẽ biến sắc mặt nha.

Chuyên tâm tưởng phải nuôi một cái hảo bảo bảo Quỳ dùng điểu uế tao tao chim nhỏ lông chim, nói cho nó về sau đối đãi thầy thuốc nhất định muốn lễ phép.

Sau đó lại dùng cánh đốt Ōsaki thầy thuốc bên kia hỏi: "Độ, Quỳ đã dạy ngươi, đã bị người khác trợ giúp sau hẳn là muốn làm như thế nào?"

Tiểu độ nha oai cúi đầu tưởng, sau đó cố lấy tố túi nha thanh hỗn hợp phun từ không rõ nhân ngôn, hô một câu: xiaxia~."

"Cái gì cái gì? A, ngươi là muốn nói cám ơn đi, không cần khách khí, ha ha ha, Quỳ ngươi đem nó giáo đích thực hảo."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy kiêu ngạo rất rất chính mình bộ ngực, lại cúi đầu ôn nhu cọ cọ tiểu độ nha đầu mao, Độ híp mắt cổ cổ tố túi, sau đó một đầu chui vào Đại Bạch anh vũ cánh thấp.

Trừ trùng sau đó tiểu độ nha là có thể ở trong nhà chung quanh đi lại , để cho tiện Độ về sau tái trong nhà sinh hoạt, Quỳ quyết định thừa dịp hôm nay, đem Độ giới thiệu cho mọi người trong nhà.

Từ điểu hội quán bên kia trở về, xuống xe sau đó Quỳ tại phía trước đi, Độ liền thải tiểu móng vuốt đát đát đi theo nó phía sau.

Cơm chiều thời điểm thừa dịp tất cả mọi người tại, Quỳ đem tiểu độ nha lân đến trên bàn cơm, đem Hayakawa gia mọi người chính thức giới thiệu cho nó.

"Đến yêu ~ Độ ~ đây là chủ nhân, ngươi rất quen thuộc đi, lão chủ nhân cũng là gặp qua , cái kia đầu đinh con nhím đầu chính là đã từng ôm ngươi đi ra ngoài phơi nắng Douji. Vị kia hiền lành nữ sĩ là lão phu nhân, chúng ta thực vật đều là lão phu nhân tỉ mỉ chuẩn bị , vị kia xinh đẹp nữ sĩ chính là nữ chủ nhân, nàng bên cạnh chính là tiểu chủ nhân, tiểu chủ nhân thực đáng yêu , các ngươi về sau nhất định sẽ đùa thực hảo."

Trong nhà người Độ đại bộ phận đều là gặp qua , mà Quỳ bay trở về điểu oa thời điểm trên người tổng sẽ hoặc nhiều hoặc ít lây dính thượng bọn họ khí tức, bởi thế tiểu độ nha đối bọn họ coi như quen thuộc.

Chân chính lần đầu tiên cùng Độ chính thức gặp mặt , là trong nhà mặt khác hai chỉ sủng vật, bao quát sài khuyển tiểu sài cùng lão Miêu A Phúc.

Tại Quỳ dẫn dắt hạ, A Phúc lạnh nhạt cúi đầu tại Độ trên đầu nghe thấy một chút, miêu một tiếng tỏ vẻ nhớ kỹ, tiểu sài lại là thật cẩn thận cúi đầu, tại Độ đỉnh đầu cẩn thận ngửi ngửi, sau đó ngẩng đầu hướng Quỳ bên kia uông uông uông gọi cái không ngừng.

Uông uông uông, uông nhớ kỹ Độ khí vị , về sau cũng sẽ không khi dễ nó .

Ghé vào nó bên cạnh lão Miêu nghe vậy miệt thị hướng về cẩu cẩu bên kia nhìn thoáng qua, tâm nói vô tri xuẩn cẩu, chờ nó trưởng thành lấy độ nha tính cách ai khi dễ ai còn thật sự là nói không chính xác sự.

Đệ 20 chương

Độ cứ như vậy rất nhanh dung nhập vào Hayakawa gia sinh hoạt, mỗi ngày sáng sớm tỉnh lại tiểu độ nha liền sẽ đi theo Đại Bạch anh vũ phía sau, nhảy dựng nhảy dựng thải điểu cái giá thượng ngăn cách bản, một tầng một tầng xuống phía dưới nhảy nhót.

Mỗi khi thời gian này trước tiên khiêu hoàn Quỳ liền sẽ chờ ở dưới, đầu đi theo tiểu độ nha động tác điểm một chút, tại điểm một chút, thẳng đến nó an toàn rơi xuống đất mới thôi.

Ăn quá sớm sau khi ăn xong Quỳ liền sẽ đi theo chủ nhân rời đi, đi làm trước nó sẽ cố ý đem lưu cho tiểu độ nha điểu oa tại môn thính bên kia cất kỹ, như vậy tại trong phòng chơi đùa tiểu độ nha nếu mệt, là có thể không cần cố sức khiêu hồi lầu các điểu oa, chỉ cần tại môn thính bên này nghỉ ngơi liền hảo.

Cứ việc Quỳ cảm thấy nó đã đem có thể việc làm đều làm, nhưng là phải rời khỏi đi đi làm thời điểm, Quỳ vẫn là nhịn không được lại dùng cọ cọ chim nhỏ.

Giống như là lần đầu tiên đưa hài tử thượng vườn trẻ gia trưởng nhất dạng, Quỳ đem tiểu độ nha đưa đến Hayakawa lão phu nhân bên này cúi đầu kính nhờ đạo: "Phu nhân, Độ liền phiền toái ngài ."

Hòa khí lão phu nhân cười cười nói rằng: "Nói cái gì phiền toái, trong nhà có một cái hoạt bát tiểu bằng hữu là chuyện tốt."

Quỳ nghe vậy lại đem tiểu độ nha lĩnh đến tiểu sài cùng A Phúc bên kia nói rằng: "Độ, muốn cùng tiểu sài cùng A Phúc hảo hảo ở chung, không chuẩn bướng bỉnh lại càng không chuẩn hồ nháo biết sao?"

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy nha nha gọi vài tiếng, một bên sài khuyển hỏi lắc lư cái đuôi uông uông nói rằng: "Uông uông, Quỳ thúc ngươi yên tâm, tiểu sài nhất định sẽ chiếu cố thật nhỏ điểu đệ đệ ."

Làm trong nhà tuổi nhỏ nhất sinh vật, tiểu sài đã sớm tưởng nếm thử một chút đương ca ca tư vị, hiện giờ có cơ hội như thế, sài khuyển tỏ vẻ nó nhất định sẽ quý trọng .

Công đạo hoàn này đó, Quỳ mới lưu luyến không rời tưởng muốn đi ra ngoài truy chủ nhân, bất quá đi chưa được mấy bước nó lại lui trở về, cuối cùng dặn dò: "Độ, ở nhà không thể tùy tiện phương tiện, ngươi muốn là muốn phương tiện thời điểm liền đi phòng rửa mặt cùng buồng vệ sinh bên kia, thiển màu vàng miêu sa bồn là chúng ta dùng . Nói cách khác huyền quan điểu oa bên kia ta cũng cho ngươi chuẩn bị 'Nước tiểu không thấp', trước dùng trở về ta sẽ xử lý. Ngươi nhận thức thiển màu vàng đúng không, chính là so hoàng thiển một ít nhan sắc, kia mặt trên có Quỳ khí vị. . ."

Một bên lão Miêu nghe chòm râu run rẩy run rẩy, nó trước như thế nào không biết Quỳ thúc là loại này dong dong dài dài tính tình?

Còn thiển màu vàng miêu sa bồn thượng có nó khí vị, cũng không ngẫm lại kia sa bồn là làm cái gì dùng , chẳng lẽ là còn có thể nhượng chim nhỏ đi qua nghe nghe không thành?

Ngay cả là cảm thấy chính mình trong lòng còn cất giấu thiên ngôn vạn ngữ, nhưng Quỳ vẫn là phải đi rồi, nó tái không đi đi làm liền bị muộn rồi .

Đây đối với từng nhiều năm vinh thu Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn tốt nhất công nhân, sau lại lại đạt được chung thân thành tựu thưởng Quỳ đến nói là không thể dễ dàng tha thứ .

Vì thế cẩn thận mỗi bước đi Đại Bạch anh vũ, cuối cùng khẽ cắn môi tâm một hoành, hai chân dùng sức một đạp run rẩy cánh liền hướng về khách sạn phương hướng bay đi.

Quỳ bay đi sau tiểu độ nha tái không có cái loại này hoạt bát tính tình, mại móng vuốt lạch cạch lạch cạch đi đến huyền quan bên kia, nhảy vào điểu oa ghé vào bên trong ngoan ngoãn chờ.

Nơi này là Quỳ nói gia, phòng ở lại cao lại đại lại rộng mở vừa tức phái.

Nhưng là Độ nó vẫn là càng thích Quỳ sinh hoạt kia chỗ lầu các, tuy rằng không gian tiểu tiểu lấy ánh sáng cùng thông gió cũng không có bên này hảo, nhưng này trong đều là Quỳ khí tức cùng sinh tồn dấu vết, mà bên này quả thật cùng với nó sinh vật xen lẫn trong đồng thời .

Độ nha là thích quần cư điểu, một cái tộc đàn Quạ Đen cùng chung một chỗ địa bàn là thực thông thường sự tình.

Nhưng là chúng nó cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không chia sẻ sào huyệt, chẳng những sẽ không chia sẻ, đang nhìn thượng cùng khối xây tổ địa điểm dưới tình huống, mặc dù là cùng tộc đàn đồng bọn cũng là sẽ vung tay đánh nhau .

Tại Độ xem ra, cái này phòng ở chính là Quỳ cùng nó tộc đàn cùng chung địa phương bàn, chỉ có kia chỗ lầu các mới là chúng nó sào huyệt.

Quỳ hiện tại mang theo nó dung nhập tộc đàn, Độ ngược lại là nguyện ý, nhưng là không nó tại tiểu độ nha liền tổng là cảm thấy chính mình buồn bã ỉu xìu .

Cùng nó tương đối đứng lên, trong nhà mặt khác hai chỉ sủng vật, đối Độ đến đều là thực cảm thấy hứng thú.

Bàn ngồi dưới đất lão Miêu nhìn Độ bên kia liếm liếm móng vuốt, không có biện pháp đây là miêu sinh lý đặc tính, nhìn thấy loài chim chúng nó liền có phác đi qua cắn một hơi xúc động.

Không nghĩ nhiều tiểu sài thấy thế vội vàng đuổi kịp, nó là thật không có biệt tâm tư, thuần túy là nhìn thấy A Phúc đi qua, chính mình cũng liền đi theo động mà thôi.

Mặc dù là ghé vào điểu sào đương trung, nhưng là tiểu độ nha nó cảnh giác tính lại phi thường hảo, tại A Phúc nó thải thịt điếm lặng yên không một tiếng động tiếp cận nó thời điểm, Độ nó nhanh chóng quay đầu trở lại, dùng cảnh giác ánh mắt đánh giá phía sau.

'Ẩn núp' bị điểu phát hiện lão Miêu không có đình chỉ cước bộ, mà là không có việc gì miêu nhất dạng đi băng băng hướng đi điểu sào.

Đi vào Hayakawa gia hơn một tháng, đây là Độ lần đầu tiên như vậy tiếp cận A Phúc, loài chim bản năng nhượng nó không thích kia chỉ trường tứ chân, vứt cái đuôi viên viên chòm râu thật dài động vật tiếp cận chính mình.

Đối mặt A Phúc thăm dò tính tiếp cận, Độ cấp xuất đáp lại là nổ khởi nó toàn thân lông chim, múa may tiểu cánh nha nha kêu to.

A Phúc thấy thế lúc này mới dừng bước lại, chân sau một cong ngồi xổm ngồi dưới đất, cái đuôi vung ra khoát lên khép lại chân trước thượng, dùng hành động ý bảo chính mình không ác ý.

Cùng yêu cầu nhân loại dắt đi ra ngoài lưu cong cẩu cẩu bất đồng, miêu là có tự do hoạt động quyền lợi .

Mỗi ngày buổi sáng nó sau khi ăn xong, liền sẽ liếm liếm móng vuốt trèo tường khiêu đi ra bên ngoài, hoặc là du đãng hoặc là chung quanh đi lãng, tóm lại chính là thiếu có an an ổn ổn đãi ở trong nhà thời điểm.

Cùng tiểu sài kia chỉ thật thà chất phác ngốc cẩu khi xuất ra, A Phúc tự nhận là kiến thức rộng rãi , nó biết đối với nha khoa đến nói tiểu độ nha hiện tại động tác là công đánh trước cuối cùng cảnh cáo, dám không nhìn cảnh cáo mạnh mẽ tới gần gia hỏa, đảo môi cũng chỉ có thể oán chính mình không ánh mắt .

Hàng năm gia dưỡng sài khuyển cũng không hiểu biết nha khoa các loại tập tính, nó thấy đi ở phía trước A Phúc đột nhiên dừng lại, cảm giác phi thường kỳ quái, lướt qua lão Miêu vươn ra đầu thói quen tính hướng về tiểu độ nha bên kia ngửi ngửi, đây là khuyển khoa theo bản năng động tác.

Không nghĩ tới cái này đối với tiểu sài đến nói làm theo phép một động tác, lại triệt để chọc giận điểu sào trung ấu điểu.

Tại Độ xem ra cái này điểu sào là Quỳ cố ý phô cho nó , bên trong có nó lông chim cùng Quỳ cho nó Tiểu Phương khăn, là chúng nó cộng đồng điểu oa.

Quỳ không tại thời điểm điểu oa chính là tiểu độ nha toàn bộ, dám ở loại này thời điểm tiếp cận chúng nó sào huyệt, lấy độ nha bạo tính tình đương nhiên là trác ngươi không thương lượng.

Đều chưa cho thấu lại đây sài khuyển bất luận cái gì phản ứng thời gian, chỉ thấy kia chỉ nguyên bản ghé vào điểu oa trung chính là nha nha gọi vật nhỏ, lấy tử bắn ra đường tốc độ nhảy đánh đứng lên, đối với sài khuyển liền xung phong mà đi, mục tiêu nhắm thẳng vào sài khuyển kia thấy được màu đen đại mũi.

Tổ tiên nhóm khắc tại gien trung chiến đấu ý thức, nhượng Độ mặc dù là lần đầu tiên động thủ, cũng có thể chuẩn xác tìm được đối phương nhược điểm.

Yếu ớt mũi bị tiểu độ nha hung hăng trác một hơi, mặc dù tên kia còn chính là một cái ấu điểu, nhưng cũng là có không trung máy bay tiêm kích mỹ dự độ nha.

Bị hung hăng trạc mũi sài khuyển uông ngô hét thảm một tiếng, liên lui hảo vài bước sau đó dùng móng vuốt che mũi, mang theo nước mắt đáng thương hề hề nhìn kia chỉ công kích chính mình ấu điểu.

A Phúc tại tái một bên thấy thế mắt mèo lập tức mị đứng lên, miêu, công kích gia nhân?

Cái thói quen này cũng không hảo, Quỳ thúc nói qua đứa trẻ hư hỏng có phá hư thói quen liền nhất định muốn trước thời gian sửa lại.

Tựa hồ là đã nhận ra ngồi xổm trên mặt đất mặt khác một cái nhìn ánh mắt của mình không tốt, nhảy ra sào huyệt sau đó rơi trên mặt đất tiểu độ nha cúi đầu cúi đầu, chanh chua hơi hơi hướng về phía trước nhếch lên, tinh chuẩn giống nhau thủy chung ngắm tại A Phúc bên kia.

Mắt thấy hai vị này chi gian không khí càng ngày càng khẩn trương, tiểu sài tại không quan tâm chính mình chóp mũi đau hiểu, lập tức thấu đi qua đem thân thể ngăn ở chúng nó hai chỉ trung gian, uông uông hướng về A Phúc bên kia kêu to.

"Uông uông uông, phúc ca đừng nóng giận, Độ nó tuổi còn tiểu, nó hoang dại Quỳ thúc không tại cảnh giác cao thực bình thường."

Lão Miêu nghe vậy cái đuôi tiêm rất nhanh run run, thoạt nhìn vẫn là thực không sảng khoái, tiểu sài thấy thế vội vàng còn nói: "Hơn một tháng, nó mới hơn một tháng đại, uông hơn ba tháng thời điểm còn cắn làm hỏng lão chủ nhân giày da, bán tuổi thời điểm xả làm hỏng nữ chủ nhân sa khăn, không đều đạt được tha thứ sao?"

Lão Miêu nghe vậy hồi tưởng một chút, hơn một tháng, ra vẻ chính mình hơn một tháng thời điểm còn giống như nắm làm hỏng Douji huấn luyện phục, bị tiểu tử kia giơ mộc kiếm đuổi theo hảo vài vòng.

Nghĩ chính mình lúc trước kia tè ra quần bộ dáng, điền viên lão Miêu bĩu môi, vả lại, sau lại miêu không là bồi hắn con chuột sao, chỉnh chỉnh tề tề mã đặt ở hắn gối đầu thượng, cứ như vậy còn muốn bị truy, Douji tiểu tử kia thật nhỏ mọn.

Trong lúc nói chuyện tiểu sài cũng đã rất nhanh tha qua chính mình ổ chó, dùng đầu to đẩy đến tiểu độ nha bên kia, lắc lư cái đuôi nói rằng: "Độ, chúng ta không có ác ý, chỉ là muốn quá tới thăm ngươi một chút mà thôi. Ngươi điểu oa thật xinh đẹp, là Quỳ thúc giúp ngươi tuyển sao? Ngươi tới nhìn xem tiểu sài ổ chó, xem được hay không? Cũng là Quỳ thúc giúp uông tuyển ."

Nghe được Quỳ tên, miễn cưỡng nghe hiểu sài khuyển nói cái gì nữa tiểu độ nha theo bản năng ngẩng đầu lên, liền thấy được một chỗ đủ mọi màu sắc thải hồng giống nhau ổ chó.

Này. . . .

Thật đúng là Quỳ thẩm mỹ, tên kia chính mình lông chim chỉ có màu trắng, liền đối những thứ khác màu sắc rực rỡ đặc biệt thèm nhỏ dãi, tuyển cái gì đều càng vừa ý sắc thái huyến lệ lại minh diễm .

Biết tiểu sài không có nói sai, Độ đối nó thái độ lập tức liền hiền lành đứng lên.

Nha nha ~, biết ca ngợi Quỳ gia hỏa đều là cừ thật, Độ về sau không trác ngươi .

A Phúc nghe vậy hướng trước đi vài bước, tại Độ vẫn như cũ cảnh giác trong ánh mắt liếm liếm móng vuốt nói rằng: "Trác sai cẩu đều không giải thích sao? Có phải hay không rất không có lễ phép ? Quỳ cũng không thích không lễ phép hài tử."

Miêu, tiểu sài cái tên kia miêu khi dễ có thể, ngươi người này tính vị nào, cũng dám đi trác nó cái mũi, giải thích, khoái cấp tiểu sài giải thích.

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy phiến phiến cánh, cố lấy tố túi hít sâu khí hô: "xie~~xie~~."

"Miêu, ngươi trác tiểu sài còn nói cám ơn? Quá kiêu ngạo đi?"

"xie~xie~xie."

Liên tục mấy lần sau đó A Phúc oai đầu hỏi: "Ngươi nên không phải là chỉ biết nói cám ơn đi?"

"xiexiexie,xiexiexie."

... . .

"Tính , tóc máu còn không có lui sạch sẽ gia hỏa, miêu cùng ngươi so cái gì kính."

Cảm giác chính mình thực tâm mệt A Phúc thả người nhảy nhảy tới trong phòng khách miêu đi giá thượng, thải những cái đó tấm ván gỗ vài cái vượt qua liền đứng ở cao hơn, trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn phía dưới.

Phía dưới phòng khách đương trung, bởi vì đối Quỳ thưởng thức lực đồng ý cùng ca ngợi, nguyên bản có chút hiểu lầm tiến tới tạo thành ngộ thương sài khuyển cùng tiểu độ nha chi gian, nhanh chóng biến chiến tranh thành tơ lụa, bắt tay Ngôn Hòa đồng thời thành lập bước đầu hữu nghị.

Lão Miêu nằm tại miêu đi giá cao nhất đoan, nhìn thấp kia đơn giản là tìm được chơi bạn, mà đỉnh Độ nha chạy tới chạy tới xuẩn cẩu, đang nhìn nhìn kia chỉ ổn tọa sài khuyển đỉnh đầu hưng phấn nha nha la hoảng tiểu độ nha, cuối cùng thân thể một nằm úp sấp quyết định không để ý tới chúng nó .

Cãi nhau ầm ĩ, lại khóc lại cười.

Nhóc con nhóm hữu nghị thật làm cho nó vô pháp lý giải.

Miêu, đi ngủ, đi ngủ.

Đệ 21 chương

Hayakawa gia đại trong phòng khách, sài khuyển tiểu sài đầu chó thượng đỉnh chính mình bạn mới bằng hữu, phong giống nhau ở phòng khách nội từ trước chạy đến sau, tại từ nam chạy đến bắc.

Bị nó đỉnh ở trên đầu tiểu độ nha, kỵ sĩ nhất dạng ngẩng cao đầu, một đôi điểu trảo chặt chẽ bắt lấy sài khuyển, thân thể mặc dù là tại theo đối phương động tác cao thấp phập phồng, điểu lại thủy chung đều vững vàng đứng ở mặt trên không có rơi xuống quá.

Mặc dù là giống như sóng biển trung thân bất do kỷ hải tảo, cũng muốn khống chế thân thể thành công đem khống phương hướng, độ nha xuất sắc thân thể tố chất cùng kỹ xảo năng lực tại đây một trong quá trình bị nó bày ra vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn.

Sài khuyển tiểu sài hôm nay rất vui vẻ, làm trong nhà nhỏ nhất nó bình thường mặc dù là nhận hết chiếu cố, nhưng đồng dạng trong nhà người lại giống như hữu ý vô ý đều không để mắt đến điểm ấy.

Liền tính gần tới tứ tuổi sài khuyển vô luận là từ thể trạng, tâm lý vẫn là tính tình thượng cũng đã đạt tới nên chủng loại thành niên tiêu chuẩn, nhưng ở Hayakawa người một nhà trong lòng, này chỉ sài khuyển vẫn là kia chỉ phì đát đát viên Cổn Cổn, đi đường đều bất ổn cẩu bảo bảo.

Đây là đoạn thời gian trước nó bị lão chủ nhân dắt đi ra ngoài tham gia thân cận sẽ, trong nhà người đối nó cảm quan mới xem như cải thiện một chút, nhưng cho dù là như vậy nó cũng vẫn là trong nhà nhỏ nhất kia một cái.

Từ khi biết trong nhà lại tới nữa một cái chim nhỏ sau, sài khuyển liền một cái tại chú ý , nó cảm thấy nếu như chính mình có thể giống như Quỳ thúc cùng Miêu ca như vậy chiếu cố hảo ấu tể, làm tốt một vị tiểu ca ca, có phải hay không đại gia có thể không đem nó trở thành bảo bảo mà là thành khuyển?

Nhưng không quản nó là nghĩ như thế nào , hiện tại cẩu cùng điểu là đùa rất vui vẻ .

Đỉnh Độ điên chạy sau một lúc, tiểu sài bắt đầu vươn ra đầu lưỡi vù vù suyễn khởi khí thô, cẩu cẩu giải nhiệt công năng đại bộ phận đều tại đầu lưỡi cùng móng vuốt thượng, trường thời gian rất nhanh chạy trốn nhượng nó trong cơ thể chồng chất nhiệt lượng có chút siêu gánh vác .

Ngồi xổm nó đỉnh đầu tiểu độ nha thấy thế dùng móng vuốt nhẹ nhàng gãi gãi đầu chó, sài khuyển cảm giác đến nó động tác, một đôi mắt cố sức hướng về phía trước nhìn lại, rất nhanh liền phiên mắt nhân không thấy chỉ để lại một tảng lớn dọa người tròng trắng mắt.

Như vậy thoạt nhìn giống như là cẩu tại mắt trợn trắng, nhưng trên thực tế tiểu sài nó chỉ là muốn nhìn đến đỉnh đầu tiểu độ nha mà thôi.

Thấy mình nhắc nhở khiến cho đối phương chú ý, Độ đột nhiên huy động cánh từ tiểu sài đầu chó thượng nhảy xuống tới, vỗ cánh lăng tại giữa không trung mượn dùng mới trương xuất lông chim tiêm cánh lướt đi ngã xuống, ngồi xổm vài cái tiểu thí ngồi xổm chim nhỏ rất nhanh đứng lên, hướng về thực bàn bên kia chạy tới.

Ăn ngon uống hảo tiểu độ nha hiện tại một thân đều là thịt, mập mạp bụng cùng cái mông hơn nữa như thế.

Đại lượng chồng chất ở bên kia chi phương là ấu điểu rất nhanh sinh trưởng phát dục kỳ năng lượng kho hàng, vài thứ kia vừa có thể cam đoan chúng nó dinh dưỡng, cũng có thể đủ khởi đến giảm xóc điếm tác dụng, nhượng ấu điểu tại học tập phi hành nghiêng ngả lảo đảo thời điểm, có thể có cái an toàn thừa nhận vị trí.

Có loại này 'Giảm xóc điếm' tồn tại, mặc dù là tại hơn mười thậm chí là mấy chục thước cao trên cây rơi xuống, đại bộ phận ấu điểu đều có thể đủ bình yên vô sự, liền lại càng không dùng nói đầu chó đến mặt đất kia một chút độ cao .

Rơi xuống địa thượng Độ đem sài khuyển dẫn tới chính mình thực bàn bên kia, nơi đó Quỳ tại đi trước đã vì nó chuẩn bị tốt đồ ăn vặt cùng dùng để uống thủy.

Đứng ở thực bàn bên cạnh, Độ huy tiểu cánh nhảy nhót, ý bảo cùng lại đây tiểu sài cúi đầu uống nước.

"Nha nha ~ nha nha ~ ngươi khát nước rồi, uống nước, uống nước, Quỳ nói uống nước có thể rất nhanh hạ nhiệt độ."

Đây là tiểu độ nha lần đầu tiên nhượng xuất Quỳ vi nó chuẩn bị đồ vật, mặc dù có chút luyến tiếc, nhưng nó cảm thấy kia chỉ đại cẩu hẳn là thực yêu cầu.

Quỳ nói qua người một nhà phải học sẽ chia sẻ, Độ cảm thấy này chỉ cẩu cẩu thực hảo, có thể tính làm là gia nhân.

Lấy Độ hoang dại điểu tính cách, có thể làm cho nó nhượng xuất chính mình cảm thấy vật trân quý đó là thực không dễ dàng , nhưng thấy nó là thật tâm tiếp nhận rồi sài khuyển.

Đối mặt Quỳ một mảnh hảo tâm, tiểu sài cũng rất là hoang mang, phe phẩy cái đuôi cúi đầu, nhìn xem Độ đưa tới thực bàn, tại ngẩng đầu nhìn xem kia chỉ thần khí hiện ra như thật ấu điểu, vẻ mặt mộng bức.

"Nha nha ~ nha nha ~ uống nước nha, đừng khách khí."

Tiểu sài nghe vậy cúi đầu, dùng chính mình cẩu mặt tại Độ đưa tới thực trên bàn ước lượng một chút, phát hiện cái kia thực bàn còn không có chính mình mặt một nửa, nhất thời hoang mang liên cái đuôi cũng sẽ không lay động .

Uông uông, này muốn như thế nào uống nước? Liếm một chút chén đĩa liền bay ra đi.

Nguyên lai Độ đều là dùng loại này tiểu tiểu chỉ đồ vật tới dùng cơm uống nước sao? Kia thật sự là rất đáng thương .

Không hề biết chính mình đang tại bị cẩu thương hại Độ, nhìn cẩu cẩu tại làm ra một ít kỳ quái động tác sau liền từ chính mình thực bàn bên cạnh chạy đi, sau đó liền tới chính mình cống rãnh bên cạnh, bắt nó thực bồn cùng thủy bồn nhất dạng dạng kéo lại đây.

"Uông ngô, cho ngươi dùng."

Ha ha hộc đầu lưỡi sài khuyển nói như vậy .

Độ nghe vậy nhìn nhìn cái kia có thể cho nó đương tắm rửa bồn dùng cẩu cẩu nước uống bàn còn có kia có thể bị trở thành điểu oa dùng cẩu bát, đang nhìn nhìn chính mình ngăn cách màu sắc rực rỡ thực bàn, lắc lắc đầu nhỏ uyển cự sài khuyển hảo ý.

Nha nha, bụi thình thịch một chút không xinh đẹp, nhất định không là Quỳ tuyển ra tới, Độ không cần.

Lẫn nhau cấp lẫn nhau triển lãm chính mình thực bàn tiểu các bạn thân mến ra vẻ đều đối với đối phương dụng cụ không là thực vừa lòng, bất quá này sẽ không ảnh hưởng chúng nó chi gian hữu nghị, dù sao cho dù là vườn trẻ tiểu bằng hữu nhóm, cũng sẽ không bởi vì đối phương cà mèn không phù hợp chính mình thẩm mỹ loại chuyện này mà nháo tuyệt giao.

Cúi đầu trác mễ tiểu độ nha cùng vùi đầu liếm thủy sài khuyển cũng không biết, lúc này chúng nó nội tâm ý tưởng cư nhiên thần đồng bộ .

Sài khuyển: thực bàn thật nhỏ.

Độ nha: thực bàn thật xấu.

Ghé vào chỗ cao thấy hết thảy hành động lại đoán ra chúng nó tâm lý hoạt động A Phúc: ... .

Hơi chút nghỉ ngơi sau khi, sài khuyển cùng tiểu độ nha hai chỉ lại chơi đến đồng thời, hai người này đúng là tinh lực dồi dào tuổi, tiểu sài đỉnh đầu A Độ, hai chỉ nhảy nhót đem Hayakawa gia lão phòng ở đi bộ hảo vài vòng.

Ngày đó đầu dần dần lên cao, Hayakawa nãi nãi đã bắt đầu chuẩn bị cơm trưa nguyên liệu nấu ăn thời điểm, này hai cái làm ầm ĩ hảo vài cái giờ gia hỏa nhóm rốt cục mệt, ở phòng khách cửa sổ bên cạnh gục xuống đến nghỉ ngơi.

Tiểu sài nằm nghiêng trên mặt đất, đầu bối dựa vào tại cửa sổ thấp tường gỗ thượng, Độ lúc này đã từ đầu của nó đỉnh nhảy xuống, tại sài khuyển trên người đi rồi một bên, cuối cùng lựa chọn tiểu sài trên người Mao Mao tối mềm mại đích xác bụng nằm hạ.

Trải qua một cái buổi sáng hạt chơi làm bậy, sài khuyển hiện tại đã bị độ nha về ở tại chính mình người bên này, địa vị tại Quỳ dưới, cùng Quỳ vi nó chuẩn bị các loại dụng cụ tề bình, nói cách khác Độ hiện tại tán thành tiểu sài có thể dùng nó đồ vật.

Nha nha, về sau Độ đồ vật có thể cho ngươi dùng.

Nói xong câu này ấu điểu oai cúi đầu một chút sau đó lại bỏ thêm một câu.

Nha nha, không bao quát lầu các thượng Quỳ cùng Độ đại điểu oa, còn có Quỳ cấp Độ chuẩn bị những cái đó 'Nước tiểu không thấp' .

Sài khuyển nghe vậy không hiểu ra sao, tâm nói uông mới không cần muốn dùng nước tiểu không thấp, uông từ tiểu liền chưa dùng qua cái loại này đồ vật.

Nhưng là chờ nó cúi đầu tưởng giải thích thời điểm lại phát hiện, Độ đã dựa vào nó bụng đang ngủ.

Ấu điểu ngủ mơ chi gian còn tại nhỏ giọng hừ hừ, tựa hồ đối chính mình nghỉ ngơi vị trí không là thực vừa lòng, tuy rằng dựa vào Mao Mao thực mềm mại, nhưng là không Quỳ độ ấm cũng không Quỳ khí vị, hãy để cho điểu không thư thái.

Tiểu sài thấy thế không ra tiếng , đặc biệt tri kỷ muốn cho ấu điểu ngủ ngon giấc, đúng lúc này vẫn luôn đều tại miêu đi cái giá cao nhất đoan lão Miêu A Phúc, chậm rãi đứng lên nhảy xuống cái giá, đi đến sài khuyển bên cạnh người chống đỡ cái làm biếng thắt lưng.

"Uông ngô, A Phúc ca, ngươi vừa mới vì cái gì đối Độ như vậy hung? Rõ ràng ngươi cũng thực thích nó ."

Lời này nói một chút không sai, bởi vì trong nhà có điểu, cho nên A Phúc liền không cho phép những thứ khác mèo hoang tại đây phụ cận xuất hiện.

Mà từ khi Độ đi vào sau đó, A Phúc sợ ấu điểu không biết sâu cạn, bởi vậy chủ động đem mèo hoang cấm nhập phạm vi mở rộng, vì thế không ít ở bên ngoài cùng với những thứ khác mèo hoang đánh nhau.

Tiểu sài không rõ, rõ ràng A Phúc ca vi tiểu độ nha làm nhiều như vậy sự tình, vì cái gì ở trong nhà đối đãi nó thái độ lại có vẻ có chút hung ác?

A Phúc nghe vậy tại thủy tinh cửa sổ thấu quang chỗ ngồi xuống, phơi nắng thái dương một bên liếm chính mình móng vuốt vừa nói: "Miêu nha, miêu cùng ngươi không giống, ngươi là khuyển khoa sẽ không đi thụ, sinh hoạt phạm vi ở trong nhà cùng lục địa, thực đơn thượng cũng không có loài chim cái này chủng loại, cho nên ngươi cùng Độ như thế nào chơi đều được."

"Miêu là không thể cùng nó rất thân mật , miêu không thể cho nó truyền lại sai lầm tin tức, nhượng nó cho rằng miêu khoa là thân mật , là có thể tại dã ngoại hòa bình ở chung , như vậy lộng không hảo sẽ nhượng nó chết . Hiện tại cũng rất hảo, nó không thích miêu, tự nhiên liền sẽ rời xa miêu loại này động vật, nếu tương lai Quỳ thúc giáo hảo, nó tự nhiên có thể phân rõ ràng gia dưỡng cùng phổ thông khác nhau, nếu phân không rõ ràng lắm liền vẫn luôn bảo trì rời xa, như vậy ít nhất thực an toàn."

A Phúc vừa nói một bên chậm rãi đổi móng vuốt, nhưng mà nó vừa mới mới vừa đem mặt khác một cái móng vuốt giơ lên, không đợi liếm liền phát hiện mình đột nhiên bị tập kích .

Một cỗ lực lượng từ nó sau lưng đột nhiên đánh úp lại, liên cái phản ứng thời gian đều không có liền trực tiếp đem nó ôm vào trong ngực.

Sau đó nó liền cảm giác chính mình bị liếm , từ béo mặt đến thân thể đều đã trải qua một phen nhiệt tình lễ rửa tội.

"Uông uông uông, A Phúc ca ngươi thật hảo, Độ trưởng thành nhất định sẽ hiểu biết khổ cho ngươi tâm . Uông ngô ngươi một cái liếm quá chậm, cẩu bang ngươi."

Nói xong tiểu sài liền vươn ra đầu lưỡi tại béo miêu trên người dùng sức liếm, hoàn toàn không để ý A Phúc giãy dụa, phản kháng chi gian A Phúc khí thịt đều tại run rẩy, bị một cái cẩu liếm toàn thân nhượng nó cảm giác chính mình thiếu chút nữa biến thân cá nóc, ngao ngao kêu dùng móng vuốt điên cuồng phát sài khuyển đầu bự.

"Xuẩn cẩu, cấp miêu buông ra! ! ! !"

Đệ 22 chương

Tại truyền thuyết đương trung, miêu là có cửu cái mạng , truyền thuyết này căn nguyên, ước chừng là bởi vì miêu khoa kia ngoan cường lại quỷ dị sinh mệnh lực.

Miêu mễ kia linh hoạt thân thể cùng thích ứng sinh tồn sở tiến hóa đi ra cơ bắp cốt cách, nhượng chúng nó có được cửu mệnh miêu yêu truyền thuyết.

Dựa theo truyền thuyết thuyết pháp, tưởng muốn làm rụng một cái miêu phải là phi thường khó , lấy Hayakawa gia sài khuyển tiểu sài chỉ số thông minh cùng linh tính, nó phải là không đầy đủ loại này công năng .

Nhưng là muốn cho Hayakawa gia lão Miêu A Phúc nói, cái kia xuẩn cẩu là không có biện pháp giết chết miêu, nhưng là nó có chính là biện pháp đem miêu bức điên nha ~~~~

Bị cẩu cẩu liếm một thân, từ đầu tới đuôi miêu mao thượng toàn bộ đều là cẩu cẩu nước miếng điền viên miêu A Phúc hiện tại liền bị vây điên trạng thái trung.

"A a a a, a a a, cư nhiên liếm miêu một thân nước miếng, a a a, a a a ~~, tất cả đều là cẩu hương vị, tất cả đều là cẩu, cẩu, xuẩn cẩu, miêu muốn đem ngươi cong thành mô hình địa cầu."

Điên cuồng trạng thái A Phúc liền giống như ăn rau chân vịt mạnh mẽ thủy thủ, tại cuồng bạo trạng thái thêm vào hạ, cư nhiên thành công tránh thoát sài khuyển cầm ôm, sau khi rơi xuống dất nhảy dựng lên đối với sài khuyển chính là nhất đốn phật sơn vô ảnh trảo.

Đối mặt nổi giận miêu mễ, không biết chính mình sai ở nơi nào sài khuyển không dám hoàn thủ, chật vật vạn phần về phía sau né vài cái, trực tiếp liền dựa vào đến vách tường.

Không chỗ có thể trốn lại không nghĩ bị cong sài khuyển chỉ phải nhanh chóng đứng dậy, hướng này vị trí của hắn tránh né, để vọng có thể né tránh A Phúc miêu móng vuốt.

Như vậy liên tiếp động tác xuống dưới, nguyên bản hảo hảo ngủ ở sài khuyển bụng Độ cũng trực tiếp bị mang tỉnh.

Độ rời giường khí thực đại, đáng tiếc điểm này liên chính nó cũng không biết, bởi vì mỗi ngày buổi sáng Quỳ gọi nó rời giường thời điểm Độ nó đều sẽ cảm giác thực hạnh phúc.

Nha nha ~, Quỳ lại bảo điểu rời giường ~, sáng sớm mở mắt ra liền nhìn đến Quỳ thật hảo ~~.

Hiện tại vừa mở mắt không thấy được kia tâm tâm Niệm Niệm quen thuộc Đại Bạch anh vũ, mà là nhìn đến một cái miêu đuổi theo cẩu chạy Độ, độ nha tính tình triệt để bạo phát.

Tiểu tiểu một cái, chỉ so tennis đại một chút vật nhỏ, tích tụ khởi lực lượng của chính mình, giống như ra thương ( súng ) ngực tử đạn nhất dạng, mang theo hoả tinh liền liền xông ra ngoài.

Lấy chính mình bên cạnh người để lực điểm, Độ đem mình trở thành một viên bô-linh, một phen liên tục gia tốc sau, tiểu độ nha lấy một loại chưa từng có từ trước đến nay khí thế, giống như tự sát thức công kích giống nhau đụng phải lão Miêu A Phúc trên người.

Một kích kia vừa lúc đụng phải A Phúc thắt lưng trắc, chỉ nghe phịch một tiếng, một cái thể trọng vượt qua thập cân đại miêu, cư nhiên bị chỉ có mấy lượng trọng tiểu độ nha cấp trực tiếp oán đi ra ngoài.

"Miêu ngao ~~~, miêu thắt lưng, miêu lão thắt lưng, Độ ngươi làm như thế nào, đừng tưởng rằng Quỳ thúc không tại có thể hồ nháo, tin hay không miêu đánh ngươi?"

Nhưng mà A Phúc khẩu chính là trong miệng nói như vậy, móng vuốt cũng là một chút đều không có đưa qua đi bắt một phen dấu hiệu.

Xoa chính mình lão thắt lưng, A Phúc ở trong lòng liều mạng an ủi mình: "Miêu, đứa nhỏ này mới một cái nửa tháng, cận tương đương với nhân loại mới vừa xuất anh nhi kỳ, nhớ năm đó mới vừa học được đi đường Miyuki tiểu thư còn đã nắm miêu cái đuôi cắn chơi, đùa hài tử mà thôi không thể sinh khí."

Nhưng mà này đó tâm lý kiến thiết tại nó nhìn đến thải chân thật cẩn thận hướng chính mình xích lại đây tiểu sài sau đó cũng là rốt cuộc áp chế không ngừng.

"Miêu, xuẩn cẩu, còn dám lại đây, ngươi tới, miêu móng vuốt chính dương đến thực."

Sài khuyển thấy thế quay đầu bỏ chạy, A Phúc ngao ngao kêu to lui thắt lưng theo ở phía sau truy, đem mình trở thành cầu dùng thành công mệnh trung mục tiêu Độ vừa mới từ địa thượng đứng lên, liền phát hiện kia chỉ nháo người miêu hiện tại cư nhiên lại tại đuổi theo sài khuyển khi dễ.

Nha nha, nha nha, sảo Độ nghỉ ngơi còn truy Độ tọa kỵ, không thể tha thứ.

Vì thế đầu óc choáng váng tiểu độ nha ngoan cường đứng lên, run rẩy cánh nha nha kêu đi theo miêu phía sau cũng đuổi theo.

Chạy ở phía trước nhất sài khuyển nghe tiếng quay đầu lại, mắt thấy tiểu độ nha đuổi theo A Phúc chạy, biết nó là tại lo lắng cho mình sài khuyển một bên trốn tránh lão Miêu một bên quay đầu trở lại nói rằng: "Uông ngô, Độ ngươi không cần hiểu lầm, Miêu ca nó không là tưởng lộng thương ta, nó chính là rất sinh khí. Tuy rằng uông không biết nó vì cái gì sẽ tức giận như vậy, nhưng là không có quan hệ, loại chuyện này mỗi cái cuối tuần đều sẽ phát sinh mấy lần, uông đã thực thói quen, nhượng nó truy uông một hồi, coi như là bồi miêu rèn luyện thân thể, nó mệt tự nhiên cũng liền sẽ đi nghỉ ngơi ."

Nói xong sài khuyển còn hảo tâm tưởng muốn đi giúp đỡ miêu ngăn đón điểu, không biết bị nó hỗ trợ lão Miêu nghe vậy đã một hơi lão huyết tạp tại cổ họng, không thể đi lên không xuống được thiếu chút nữa không bị nghẹn tử.

Tình cảm chính mình mỗi một lần bị kia chỉ xuẩn cẩu khí giận sôi lên điên cuồng đuổi theo không ngừng thời điểm, kia chỉ xuẩn cẩu cư nhiên tưởng tại cùng chính mình rèn luyện?

Thật tốt, xem ra mô hình địa cầu đã vô pháp giải quyết vấn đề, miêu hôm nay muốn đổi miêu nắm bản.

Tức giận bạo biểu nháy mắt, A Phúc liền tiến nhập siêu cấp tái á miêu trạng thái, trên người Mao Mao căn căn dựng đứng, rất có không nắm trọc xuẩn cẩu không bỏ qua tư thế.

Cứ như vậy giận miêu đuổi theo xuẩn cẩu, xuẩn cẩu đuổi theo phẫn nộ chim nhỏ tưởng muốn cản tiệt, mà đồng dạng tức giận bừng bừng phấn chấn chim nhỏ thì dựng thẳng toàn thân lông chim con nhím nhất dạng nhìn chằm chằm lão Miêu theo đuổi không bỏ, này tam chỉ liền giống như tưởng muốn cắn đến chính mình cái đuôi cẩu cẩu nhất dạng, ở phòng khách đương trung không ngừng xoay quanh vòng, một vòng lại một vòng.

Quỳ trở về thời điểm nhìn đến chính là loại này cảnh tượng, cho rằng bọn nhỏ là tại làm du hý Đại Bạch anh vũ còn phi thường vui mừng dừng ở phòng khách miêu đi giá thượng xem xét một tiểu sẽ.

Thẳng đến phát hiện sở hữu tham dự tại 'Du hý' trung sinh vật nhóm trạng thái đều rõ ràng quá mức phấn khởi, mà chính nó thì bị một vòng lại một vòng chuyển động hoảng choáng váng đầu hoa mắt sau, Quỳ rốt cục nhịn không được .

"Cấp Quỳ dừng tay, đều dừng lại —."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ đặc biệt có lớn giọng ở phòng khách vang lên thời điểm, lão Miêu thiếu chút nữa không bị dọa phạm bệnh tim, làm trong nhà đệ nhất chỉ bị Quỳ từ tiểu giáo dục đến đại sủng vật, đã từng hùng tiểu miêu hiện tại lão Miêu A Phúc, nhìn thấy Quỳ phát hỏa thời điểm vẫn là sẽ có loại da hài tử nhìn thấy giáo dục chủ nhiệm chột dạ cảm.

Nhưng lập tức nguyên bản co đầu rụt cổ nó lập tức lại rất khởi trong ngực, tâm nói lần này cũng không phải miêu sai, rõ ràng là tiểu sài liếm miêu một thân, Độ lại chàng miêu, miêu vì cái gì muốn chột dạ.

Đồng dạng nghe được Quỳ nói chuyện sài khuyển lúc này cũng dừng bước, hộc đầu lưỡi đứng ở một bên ha ha thở hổn hển, mà Độ tại nhìn thấy Quỳ một khắc kia, liền hai mắt sáng lên cánh liên phiến, nhảy bắn hướng Đại Bạch anh vũ bên kia vọt tới.

"Quỳ ~ Quỳ ~, Quỳ ~ Quỳ ~~~."

Còn không có thuần thục nắm giữ rất nhiều lời ngôn tiểu độ nha, chỉ có thể đủ thông qua loại này không ngừng lặp lại đối phương tên phương thức để diễn tả mình nội tâm tình cảm, kia một tiếng so một tiếng trường, một tiếng so một tiếng thanh tú tiếng nói, quả thực liền không giống như là độ nha có thể phát ra tới.

Đối mặt với nghiêng ngả lảo đảo hướng chính mình đã chạy tới chim nhỏ, Quỳ dùng móng vuốt đem đối phương ngăn lại, khom lưng xuống cúi đầu nhượng tầm mắt của mình tận lực cùng đối phương ngang hàng, trong miệng cũng là phi thường nghiêm túc hỏi: "Độ, vừa mới vì cái gì muốn đuổi theo A Phúc chạy?"

Từ Quỳ biểu tình cùng trong giọng nói nhận thấy được cái gì tiểu độ nha mờ mịt dựa vào Đại Bạch anh vũ tiểu đoản chân, một lúc lâu nhớ tới cái gì nó lui lui đầu nói rằng: "Miêu, đuổi theo, tiểu sài nắm, Độ, không cho, giúp cẩu vội."

Quỳ nghe vậy đầu chuyển hướng sài khuyển bên kia, trong nhà mấy cái sủng vật đều là nó giáo đại , anh vũ rất rõ ràng chúng nó tính tình.

Độ còn quá nhỏ có một số việc nói không rõ ràng, A Phúc tên kia cũng là tuổi càng lớn càng láu cá, đứa nhỏ này từ tiểu liền thiếu tâm. . . . Phi phi, là hàm hậu thành thật, cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không nói dối.

Nhìn Quỳ hỏi ý kiến ánh mắt, thủy chung đều làm không rõ ràng lắm trạng huống tiểu sài oai oai đầu nhẹ nhàng kêu to vài câu.

"Uông ngô, cẩu không biết nha, cẩu chính là tưởng cấp Miêu ca giúp cái vội, sau đó Miêu ca liền sinh khí đuổi theo cẩu nắm, Độ gặp được liền đánh vào Miêu ca trên người, còn đuổi theo Miêu ca chạy, cẩu muốn ngăn đã nghĩ muốn cản Độ, đại gia liền như vậy chạy đi lên, còn rất tốt đùa."

A Phúc nghe vậy ở một bên ngao ngao gọi bậy, một cái miêu bị tức cũng gọi xuất chó Husky thanh âm.

"Ngao ngao a ~~, không cần ngăn đón miêu, còn không đều là bởi vì ngươi này điều xuẩn cẩu liếm miêu một thân, Quỳ thúc ngươi nghe nghe, miêu hiện tại trên người đều là cẩu hương vị, đâu con mèo chịu được? Còn có kia chỉ dáng người nhỏ, không từ phân trần liền cho miêu một cái điểu chuy, chàng miêu hiện tại thắt lưng đều còn tại đau."

"Uông ngô, uông tưởng cấp Miêu ca hỗ trợ."

"Ngao ngao, không cần phải, miêu không cám ơn ngươi."

"Nha nha, nó đuổi theo Cẩu Tử cong."

"Bởi vì này xuẩn cẩu liếm ta một thân, nó liếm ngươi ngươi điêu không điêu nó?"

Liếm điểu? Độ nha nghe vậy oai đầu, xoa khai tiểu thối liếc mắt nhìn ở một bên nhìn miêu, tâm nói điểu lại không liếm liếm, nó liếm ta làm như thế nào?

"Liếm Quỳ thúc, nó khi còn bé thường xuyên liếm Quỳ thúc ."

Oa nha ~~.

Cái này tiểu độ nha cũng không làm, nhảy dựng lên thay đổi phương hướng đầu tàu giống nhau liền tính toán lao ra đi tìm sài khuyển tính sổ.

Đứng ở một bên Đại Bạch anh vũ tay mắt lanh lẹ, dùng móng vuốt một phen đè xuống khiêu đậu nhất dạng chim nhỏ, một bên nắm nó một bên sứt đầu mẻ trán nói: "Tiểu sài, miêu ghét nhất trên người lưu lại khuyển khoa khí vị, liếm liếm loại chuyện này chúng nó chính mình có thể làm thực hảo, không cần phải ngươi hỗ trợ. Lần sau gặp lại đến sự tình thời điểm, cho dù là hảo tâm tưởng muốn cung cấp trợ giúp, cũng muốn hỏi một chút lấy được người khác đồng ý, biết không?"

"Nha nha, uông biết , Miêu ca xin lỗi."

Một bên A Phúc nhìn tiểu sài kia ủ rũ bộ dáng, nguyên bản trong bụng trướng mãn khí thể đột nhiên liền thiếu một nửa.

Miêu, tính , trong nhà Cẩu Tử là điều khờ hàng chuyện này Miêu Hựu không phải không biết rằng, ai, người này về sau xuất môn còn phải miêu nhiều tráo .

Giải quyết một cái sau đó, Quỳ lại cúi đầu đối chính mình móng vuốt dưới ấn mặt khác một cái giáo huấn đạo: "Làm sự tình trước muốn hỏi trước rõ ràng, rậm rạp chàng chàng liền đi chàng người khác, thương tổn đến ai đều không hảo, khoái cấp A Phúc giải thích."

Nha nha -, nha nha -, liếm Độ Quỳ hảo sinh khí nha -.

Nhưng là tại Quỳ móng vuốt dưới cũ thành thật tiểu độ nha vẫn là thấp giọng kêu to vài cái, nghe điểu ngữ phải là tại giải thích, chẳng qua ánh mắt vẫn là nhìn về phía sài khuyển bên kia, xem bộ dáng là đối với đối phương liếm quá Quỳ sự tình canh cánh trong lòng.

Quỳ thấy thế đau đầu vỗ vỗ cánh, lần đầu tiên đối độ nha quật cường tính tình có khắc sâu nhận tri.

Đem này hai chỉ giải quyết hoàn tất sau, Quỳ lại đối với bên cạnh lão Miêu nói rằng: "Ngươi hiện tại trên người thực không thoải mái? Quỳ đi kính nhờ lão phu nhân nấu nước, một hồi giúp ngươi tắm rửa một cái."

Một hơi mới thuận chút A Phúc nghe vậy trợn mắt há hốc mồm, nói lắp bắp: "Không. . . . . Không cần, rất phiền toái , miêu. . . . . Miêu có thể chính mình liếm ."

Nói xong sợ Quỳ không tin, A Phúc cúi đầu ngay tại lồng ngực của mình liếm một mồm to.

Phi phi phi, phi phi, phi phi, nôn.

Một hơi cẩu vị thẳng hướng cấp trên A Phúc tập luyện phụt lên, thiếu chút nữa không ngã vào một bên nôn mửa ra.

Quỳ thấy thế vội vàng buông ra Độ chạy chậm đi qua, dùng cánh vỗ vỗ miêu đầu quan tâm nói: "Biệt gắng gượng , Quỳ biết các ngươi miêu tính tình, ngươi hiện tại khẳng định thực không thoải mái, chờ Quỳ đi tìm lão phu nhân rất nhanh sẽ trở lại."

Nhìn bay về phía phòng bếp kia chỉ đại điểu bóng dáng, lão Miêu tuyệt vọng kêu lên: "Quỳ thúc ngươi trở về, miêu ngao, miêu không cần tắm rửa ~~~."

Đệ 23 chương

A Phúc cuối cùng rốt cuộc là tránh được một kiếp, bởi vì trong nhà phòng khách điện thoại cơ đột nhiên vang lên.

Nguyên bản bay qua tưởng muốn kính nhờ lão phu nhân nấu nước cấp miêu tắm rửa Quỳ, tại nghe được điện thoại tiếng vang sau, công tác bản năng chiến thắng hết thảy.

Nó lập tức quên nấu nước sự tình mở miệng hô: "Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~, lão phu nhân, điện thoại vang lên, trong phòng khách điện thoại vang lên ~~."

Đang tại phòng bếp xử lý nguyên liệu nấu ăn Hayakawa lão phu nhân nghe vậy buông xuống trong tay thái đao, hệ thiển nâu vây quần từ phòng bếp trung đi ra.

Vừa đi trong miệng còn hỏi : "Lúc này ai sẽ gọi điện thoại lại đây? Tiểu sài, phiền toái đem điện thoại giúp ta đưa lại đây."

Nguyên bản an ổn ngồi xổm ngồi dưới đất sài khuyển nghe vậy nhanh chóng đứng dậy, vài cái chạy lấy đà rất nhanh chạy đến phòng khách vô thằng điện thoại cơ bên cạnh, dùng miệng tiểu tâm đem nhĩ đề bên kia điêu đứng lên, hàm hướng lão phu nhân bên kia chạy.

Quỳ lúc này đã bay tới, run rẩy cánh dừng ở lão phu nhân đầu vai, dùng trên đầu quan vũ thân mật cọ cọ lão phu nhân hai má.

Sài khuyển vứt cái đuôi cắn điện thoại đã chạy tới, đem điện thoại thành công đưa đến Hayakawa lão phu nhân trên tay thời điểm, lão phu nhân sủng nịch sờ sờ nó đầu chó, Quỳ cũng khen nói: "Tiểu sài, làm tốt lắm."

Sài khuyển nghe vậy cái đuôi lay động giống như phong hỏa luân nhất dạng, trước bởi vì hảo tâm làm chuyện xấu mà ủ rũ tâm tình trở thành hư không.

"Moses Moses, nơi này là Hayakawa gia. Di, là Chihiro nha, làm sao vậy? A, Miyuki vườn trẻ bên kia xế chiều hôm nay nghỉ, còn có khách nhân muốn tới trong nhà làm khách? Hảo , biết , yên tâm, ân, ngươi không cần trở về, tới không là thiển xuyên một nhà sao, đều là người quen không cần như vậy khách khí ."

Điện thoại quải rụng sau đó, đã sớm chờ ở một bên sài khuyển nhảy bắn tiếp nhận lão trong tay phu nhân điện thoại, mỹ tư tư lại đuổi về phòng khách.

Cửa phòng bếp khẩu bên này, Hayakawa lão phu nhân sờ sờ Quỳ trên đầu mào nói rằng: "Khó trách ngươi trở về nhưng không có vội vã bay trở về khách sạn bên kia đi, là Seiichi cho ngươi ở trong nhà chờ một chút đi?"

Quỳ nghe vậy Oa Oa gọi vài tiếng, bởi vì lão phu nhân nó đích thật là đã đoán đúng, nó bay trở về thời điểm chủ nhân quả thật nhượng nó trước tiên ở trong nhà chờ một chút, không cần phải gấp gáp trở về .

Lúc ấy Quỳ còn không rõ chủ nhân vì cái gì muốn nói như vậy, nhưng là hiện tại Quỳ biết, ước chừng là chủ nhân từ nữ chủ nhân bên kia biết được thiển xuyên gia khả năng tại xế chiều hôm nay muốn tới bên này làm khách, cho nên mới nhượng nó trở về bồi người tiếp khách mọi người.

Thiển xuyên gia cùng Hayakawa gia là họ hàng xa, cùng Chihiro phu nhân nhà mẹ đẻ tỉnh thượng gia cũng có thân duyên quan hệ.

Lúc trước Seiichi cùng Chihiro thân cận chính là thiển xuyên gia lão phu nhân cấp dắt tuyến, hôn lễ thượng vị này lão phu nhân còn làm bà mối ngồi ở tối thượng bàn.

Bởi vì quan hệ quen biết lại thân cận, thiển xuyên gia người thường xuyên sẽ tới bên này xuyến môn.

Nhà bọn họ đời thứ ba là một vị thực đáng yêu béo tiểu tử, năm nay mới ba tuổi nhiều, đúng là hoạt bát đáng yêu thời điểm.

Vị kia tiểu mập mạp thực thích thân cận tiểu động vật, mỗi lần đi vào Hayakawa gia, chỉ cần nhượng hắn chen vào lông xù trong, hắn có thể liệt miệng vẫn luôn cười cái không ngừng.

Chính là bởi vì biết cái kia béo tiểu tử có loại này yêu thích, Hayakawa tiên sinh mới có thể nhượng Quỳ trở về, dù sao có Quỳ tại, trong nhà các sủng vật liền sẽ thực sống yên ổn, như vậy có khách nhân thân cận các sủng vật thời điểm, liền sẽ tương đối an toàn.

Đối với vị này nhìn thấy bọn họ liền cười tiểu tử kia, Quỳ vẫn là thực thích , bởi vì vị kia tiểu bằng hữu không làm cũng không nháo, không nắm cũng không cắn, cũng chỉ là đơn thuần thích cùng động vật nhóm thân cận mà thôi, so Miyuki tiểu thư lúc nhỏ còn muốn nhu thuận.

Thích ấu tể Đại Bạch anh vũ dùng điểu uế cấp lão phu nhân chải vuốt thái dương, bị nó biến thành hảo dương Hayakawa lão phu nhân hòa ái nói: "Hảo , biệt lộng Quỳ, giúp ta đi xem thời gian, nổ hán bảo sắp xếp nói hiện tại còn kịp sao?"

Quỳ nghe vậy duỗi chân cất cánh, ở phòng khách bên kia xoay quanh sau một lúc liền kéo cổ họng nói rằng: "Thập điểm bốn mươi phân ~, thập điểm bốn mươi phân ~."

"Còn chưa tới mười một giờ sao? Kia vẫn là tới kịp , nhưng là trừ bỏ hán bảo sắp xếp hôm nay còn phải tăng thêm điểm tâm ngọt tiểu pudding, động tác đến khoái chút ."

Trung buổi trưa, Quỳ phi đi ra bên ngoài đem thừa tọa oa oa xe trở về Miyuki tiếp hồi gia, chờ bọn hắn tới cửa thời điểm, thiển xuyên gia ô tô cũng khai lên đây.

Đại môn cũng sớm đã vì bọn họ mở ra, Hayakawa lão phu phụ đứng ở cửa nhà nghênh đón thân hữu.

Cửa xe mở ra đầu tiên lao tới chính là một vị tiểu béo đôi, tại đây vị tiểu bằng hữu còn ở lại trong xe tổ phụ tổ mẫu hơi có vẻ lo lắng hô chậm một chút, chậm một chút trong tiếng, thải tiểu giày da đát đát chạy đến Hayakawa lão phu phụ trước mặt.

"Ngày an, Hayakawa gia gia, ngày an, Hayakawa nãi nãi. Miyuki tỷ tỷ ngươi hảo nha, Quỳ, Quỳ ngươi có thể hay không bay qua đến nhượng ta kiểm tra?"

Nhìn đến phi tại Miyuki đỉnh đầu Đại Bạch anh vũ, tiểu béo đôi ngẩng đầu lên, ánh mắt hâm mộ vẫn luôn đều truy tại Quỳ trên người.

'Thân phụ trọng trách' hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy vui vẻ đáp ứng, kêu to một tiếng tỏ vẻ xuất từ mình đối những khách nhân hoan nghênh sau, huy cánh chậm rãi dừng ở tiểu béo đôi vươn ra tới trên tay.

Đại hoa hướng dương phượng đầu anh vũ là đại hình anh vũ, kia cái ba tuổi nhiều tiểu béo đôi cái đầu còn không cao lắm, vì thế mọi người chỉ thấy đến hắn giống ôm một cái chẩm nhất dạng, đem Quỳ ôm vào trong ngực.

Này thật sự là rất có ý tứ một cái hình ảnh, không chỉ là mặt sau theo kịp thiển xuyên lão phu phụ cười , liên Hayakawa gia gia cùng nãi nãi cũng nhịn không được nhếch lên khóe miệng.

Đem những khách nhân nghênh đón nhập gia môn, Hayakawa lão phu nhân vi những khách nhân chuẩn bị cơm trưa thập phần phong phú.

Cơm trưa qua đi Hayakawa gia gia cùng thiển xuyên gia gia ước hẹn đến lầu hai noãn phòng bên kia đi đối dịch mấy cục, Hayakawa nãi nãi cùng thiển xuyên lão phu nhân lại là cầm trong tay phao hảo hương trà, đệm còn có trà bánh, cùng bọn nhỏ cùng lên tới đến ngoài phòng.

Đại nhân nhóm ngồi ở che nắng mộc chất ngoại hành lang trung, một bên uống trà nhấm nháp trà bánh, một bên nhìn trong nhà hài tử còn có lông xù nhóm tại trong viện tử tát hoan chơi đùa.

Miyuki tiểu thư rất có tiểu tỷ tỷ bộ dáng, ở trong sân mặt mang theo thiển xuyên gia đệ đệ đang cùng tiểu sài trận đấu thi chạy.

Quỳ làm trọng tài tại bọn họ đỉnh đầu hô dự bị, chạy ~~

Lười động A Phúc còn có tuổi quá nhỏ Độ ở một bên làm người xem đang xem cuộc chiến.

Mấy vòng qua đi thắng đều là cẩu, lấy chạy trốn hiền lành với tại sơn gian hành tẩu tăng trưởng sài khuyển dạt ra hoan chạy người thành niên đều đuổi không kịp, huống chi là hai hài tử.

Bất quá đánh trận nào thua trận đó bọn nhỏ cũng không có nổi giận, bọn họ rất nhanh liền trọng cổ sĩ khí không ngừng cố gắng.

Ước chừng nửa giờ thời điểm, Hayakawa nãi nãi cùng thiển xuyên lão phu nhân cộng đồng hảm bọn nhỏ lại đây nghỉ một chút.

Hayakawa lão phu nhân dùng nhuyễn khăn mặt đem bọn nhỏ đầu đầy mồ hôi lau khô, thiển xuyên nãi nãi thì đem đã sớm chuẩn bị tốt lúa mạch trà cùng chanh mật tiểu bánh ngọt để cho bọn hắn.

Làm bồi chơi đoàn lông xù nhóm, cũng nhận được nước uống bổ sung cùng đồ ăn vặt thưởng cho, đại gia ghé vào đồng thời chia sẻ mỹ thực, cũng là nhất kiện phi thường vui vẻ sự tình.

Buổi chiều trà qua đi thiển xuyên tiểu bằng hữu như trước tinh lực dồi dào, tại ôm quá điểu lại cùng cẩu cẩu vui đùa qua đi, hắn càng làm mục tiêu tập trung đến A Phúc trên người.

Điền viên A Phúc không phải người đến điên tính cách, nó có miêu mễ nhóm tối thông thường cao lãnh đặt ra.

Đối với không quen thuộc người hoặc là động vật, mặc dù là đến trong nhà làm khách , A Phúc cũng rất ít sẽ biểu hiện ra nhiệt tình, nhiều nhất chính là lễ phép lại đây bồi một bồi lên tiếng kêu gọi mà thôi.

Vì thế đối với thiển xuyên tiểu béo đôi chú mục, A Phúc biểu hiện dị thường bình tĩnh, đâu vào đấy ghé vào hành lang dài thượng cau mày cho chính mình liếm mao.

Nó đến khoái chút đem trên người cẩu vị đều liếm đi xuống, không phải liền đến bị cưỡng chế tắm rửa .

Chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới bị để vào thủy bồn cảm giác, A Phúc đã cảm thấy sau sống lưng lạnh cả người, toàn thân miêu mao đều phải nổ đi lên.

Miêu, không được, còn phải tại liếm khoái một ít.

Mắt thấy miêu miêu không để ý tới chính mình, thiển xuyên tiểu mập mạp cũng không ủ rũ, tính tình hảo hảo hắn thải tiểu giày da đát đát đi đến miêu mễ bên cạnh, ngồi xổm người xuống đùa miêu đạo: "Miêu ~,maomao."

Trên thực tế đứa nhỏ này là muốn học mèo kêu , chẳng qua đứa nhỏ này còn tiểu, phát âm không là thực tiêu chuẩn.

Thích lên mặt dạy đời Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy ở một bên vi tiểu khách nhân làm cho thẳng đạo: "Không là mao, là ma 'io, ma 'io."

Học vẹt anh vũ nói chuyện thời điểm khẩu âm trọng, nó miao, phát âm cũng không phải thực tiêu chuẩn.

Thiển xuyên tiểu mập mạp cảm thấy Quỳ phát âm còn không có chính mình hảo, bởi thế không quá muốn học, ngược lại là một bên tiểu độ nha học phi thường nghiêm túc, ao,ao,ao thẳng kêu to.

Miyuki thấy thế ở một bên tưởng phải giúp vội cải chính đại gia phát âm, cuối cùng chính mình lại bị mang trật, mao,piao,ao, gọi hảo vài tiếng, lại không một tiếng là chính xác .

"mao ~ "

"Không đối, là ma 'io."

"ao,ao,ao ."

"Quỳ nói cũng không đối, Độ không cần cùng nó học, xem ta miệng hình, piao, di, ta như thế nào cũng sai?"

Hai vị vây xem lão phu nhân hiện tại đã cười ngã vào một bên, rốt cục nghe không vô A Phúc vẻ mặt khinh bỉ từ chính mình nằm úp sấp nằm nhuyễn điếm thượng đứng lên quay đầu bước đi.

Miêu, một đám miêu đều miêu không hảo gia hỏa, có nhục miêu chỉ số thông minh, mới không cần phản ứng các ngươi.

Đệ 24 chương

Cất bước vị kia miêu cũng sẽ không miêu thiển xuyên gia tiểu béo đôi, Hayakawa người một nhà sinh hoạt lại khôi phục thái độ bình thường, nhưng ngày nếu nghiêm túc quá, khi đó gian thật sự sẽ quá đến đặc biệt khoái.

Hayakawa gia trong viện tử, nghênh xuân hạ xuống hoa hồng nở rộ, phố ngoại trong rừng Sam Mộc sum xuê dương liễu xanh um, hoa tươi tự Cẩm Khê lưu róc rách, trên núi dưới chân núi đều là một bộ giữa hè ập đến cảnh tượng.

Buổi sáng tám giờ nhiều chung, Hayakawa gia đại môn mở ra, xuyên vận động y Hayakawa lão tiên sinh dắt to lớn sài khuyển, tính toán đi ra bên ngoài chậm chạy vận động.

Trong phòng Hayakawa nãi nãi đem bàn ăn trù dư thu thập xong, xách đến phòng bếp bên kia đi làm rác rưởi phân loại, điền viên lão Miêu A Phúc thì dùng đầu lưỡi liếm móng vuốt, tại dùng móng vuốt cho chính mình rửa mặt.

Lạch cạch, lạch cạch, lạch cạch

Miêu phía sau đột nhiên truyền ra một chuỗi xuyến móng vuốt thải sàn nhà tiếng vang, đang tại liếm mao điền viên miêu lại đối với cái này mắt điếc tai ngơ, tiếp tục nhàn nhã cho chính mình rửa mặt.

Chỉ chốc lát một cái lông chim toàn hắc, trường vũ chân dài, ánh mắt sáng ngời khóe miệng vàng nhạt, thân hình lại phi thường có khí thế hắc điểu từ điền viên miêu phía sau tha đi ra.

Nó hướng về A Phúc bên kia hơi hơi điểm vài cái đầu, xem như chào hỏi, sau đó tiếp tục lạch cạch lạch cạch một đường đi ra khỏi phòng.

Đứng ở ngoài phòng hành lang dài bên cạnh, Độ rất đứng dậy tử mở ra hai cánh dùng sức phát, ngẩng đầu lên hướng về không trung nha nha lớn tiếng kêu to.

Độ đi vào Hayakawa gia lập tức liền muốn mãn một trăm thiên, lúc trước kia chỉ cả người vô mao, ánh mắt đều khai không có mở ra, chỉ có thể tại Quỳ cánh thấp lạnh run vật nhỏ, hiện giờ đã là vũ dực đầy đặn, thần tuấn dị thường.

Đã trưởng thành đại điểu bộ dáng Độ toàn thân lông chim thành đen thùi sắc, cánh ngoại thì cùng vĩ vũ thượng lóe lam tử sắc kim chúc sáng bóng, nhức đầu mũi râu tóc đạt, cơ hồ bao trùm đến ngoài miệng vị trí, hầu bộ cùng trước ngực lông chim trường mà xoã tung, móng vuốt phong duệ hữu lực, điểu uế tức tiêm lại lợi, tại chiếu sáng hạ cư nhiên có sáng bóng phản xạ.

Nếu không là nhìn đến nó bên miệng vẫn cứ còn mang có hoàng biên, mặc cho ai đều sẽ không tin tưởng, như vậy một cái thoạt nhìn uy vũ thông minh độ nha, cư nhiên còn không có thành niên.

Cầm loài chim vô luận thọ mệnh dài hơn, ấu điểu kỳ không sai biệt lắm đều là nhất dạng , ngắn thì nhị, ba tháng, lâu là lục đến tám nguyệt, có rất ít sẽ vượt qua một năm .

Dã ngoại nghiêm khắc sinh hoạt hoàn cảnh bức chim chóc nhóm nhất định rất nhanh lớn lên, không phải nhỏ yếu chúng nó liền sẽ trở thành cái khác dã vật bàn đồ ăn Trung Quốc.

Nha khoa loài chim ấu điểu kỳ cũng không trường, đó cũng là bị sinh hoạt bức bách, nhưng hảo tại chúng nó cha mẹ một năm chỉ sinh một oa đản.

Bởi thế thoát ly chim non kỳ bắt đầu có thể xuất sào hoạt động sau, chúng nó ước chừng còn có thể mười cái nguyệt tả hữu thời gian đi theo cha mẹ phía sau học tập các loại sinh hoạt kỹ năng.

Tại dã ngoại giống như Độ hiện tại lớn như vậy tiểu độ nha nhóm, đúng là thành quần kết đội đi theo cha mẹ phía sau, tát hoan lăn lộn chung quanh nô đùa học tập thời điểm.

Mà Độ bên này tuy rằng không có song thân, Quỳ đối nó quan ái cũng là một chút không ít.

Đứng ở hành lang dài ngoại thì đem cánh giãn ra khai sau, Độ học Quỳ bộ dáng hai chân dùng sức một đạp, đồng thời rất nhanh đập cánh.

Đột ngột từ mặt đất mọc lên đích xác tiểu độ nha thân thể bắt đầu bay lên không, nhưng còn thực non nớt cánh hiện tại vô lực thừa nhận nó toàn bộ thân thể trọng lượng.

Bởi thế mỗi bay ra đi mấy mễ, Độ liền sẽ cong vẹo hạ xuống, nhưng này không chút nào có thể đánh tiêu nó đối bay lượn hướng tới.

Sau khi rơi xuống dất tiểu độ nha sẽ lần nữa điều chỉnh dáng người, tiếp tục dùng sức đạp đá, run rẩy cánh dùng sức hướng về phía trước, hy vọng có một lần có thể thành công bay lên thiên đi, tại bình an rớt xuống xuống dưới.

Cao thấp khởi lên xuống lạc, bính bính Khiêu Khiêu từ trên xuống dưới, Độ mỗi cái động tác đều làm cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, nó tại rèn luyện cũng tại tích tụ, tùy thời tùy chỗ đều tại chờ đợi nhất phi trùng thiên cơ hội.

Độ nhớ rõ Quỳ nói qua, bên ngoài thế giới thực phấn khích nhưng cũng rất nguy hiểm, tại nó không có học được bay lượn trước, Quỳ không cho nó bước ra trong nhà sân một bước, nhưng chỉ muốn nó học được, Quỳ cũng đáp ứng nó sẽ lập tức mang theo nó đến Quỳ chỗ làm việc đi xem.

Độ không biết cái gì là công tác, nhưng Quỳ nói công tác cùng đi săn nhất dạng, đều là vi sinh tồn mà trả giá trí tuệ cùng lao động.

Độ thực không thích Quỳ rời đi nó bên người, nhìn không tới Quỳ tiểu độ nha tổng là sẽ vô danh nóng nảy.

Nhưng nó biết chính mình hiện tại hết thảy ăn dùng đều là Quỳ sử dụng công nhân làm đổi trở về , trưởng thành rất sớm chim nhỏ bởi vậy liền hợp làm cái loại này đồ vật đặc biệt cảm thấy hứng thú.

Từ khi nó càng ngày càng có đại điểu bộ dáng sau, Quỳ đối nó thái độ đã dần dần có điều chuyển biến, sủng ái như trước là sủng ái , nhưng đối các loại 'Việc học' yêu cầu cũng là càng thêm nghiêm khắc.

Trừ bỏ không thấy được Quỳ điểm này Độ không thể chịu đựng ở ngoài, tiểu độ nha đối Đại Bạch anh vũ này yêu cầu của hắn là nói gì nghe nấy.

Quỳ nói muốn làm như thế nào, Độ cũng không chút nào do dự chấp hành, chưa từng có không được này vừa nói.

Phi hành luyện tập sau khi chấm dứt, Độ lần nữa trở lại hành lang dài bên này, nhảy lên hành lang dài cất bước đi ở bán bay lên không gỗ thô sàn nhà thượng, phong duệ móng vuốt tiêm tại tấm ván gỗ thượng hoa xèo xèo rung động.

Nó này song điểu trảo là Quỳ gần nhất tối đau đầu một vấn đề, móng vuốt tiêm thật sự là rất sắc bén, đi đường thời điểm mặc dù là tái tiểu tâm, ngẫu nhiên cũng sẽ lộng hoa sàn nhà.

Hayakawa gia người đối với cái này cũng không phải quá để ý, dù sao trong nhà nếu nuôi sủng vật, hơn nữa còn là rất nhiều chỉ, bọn họ cũng đã có hủy hoại gia cụ chuẩn bị tâm lý, hiện tại trong nhà bố cục cùng đồ dùng còn có thể bảo trì nhiều năm không thay đổi, bọn họ đã thực cám ơn trời đất .

Nhưng là Quỳ đối với cái này vẫn là thực vò đầu, chủ nhân không thèm để ý không đại biểu vấn đề không tồn tại, cũng không thể dưỡng một cái độ nha xuống dưới, một năm đổi một lần sàn nhà đi.

Nhưng là Độ bên này không thể không nhượng nó ở trong nhà hoạt động, càng không có khả năng đi bởi vì loại chuyện này đi tu bổ nó móng vuốt, phải biết Quỳ chính là còn có phóng sinh ý tưởng , cắt móng vuốt nói độ nha tại dã ngoại muốn như thế nào sinh tồn?

Cho dù là tạm thời cũng không được, móng vuốt chính là độ nha nhóm đi săn, chiến đấu, xây tổ khi quan trọng nhất vũ khí cùng thủ đoạn, vạn nhất Độ muốn là thói quen không sắc bén móng vuốt, nhàn rỗi không có việc gì tổng ma ma, kia độn độn móng vuốt sẽ nhượng nó tương lai thiệt thòi lớn.

Càng nghĩ Quỳ gần nhất đang tại đánh Miyuki tiểu chủ nhân chủ ý, đối phương trong phòng phô một loại màu sắc rực rỡ có bính đồ công năng nhuyễn tính tố giao điếm, Quỳ cảm thấy loại này đồ vật hẳn là sẽ đối Độ hữu dụng.

Kỳ thật hoa hướng dương anh vũ lúc này đây thật là nhiều quan tâm , Độ nó không phải thực thích tại thị nội cùng nhân loại cùng mặt khác sủng vật chung sống một phòng sinh hoạt.

Hiện giờ nó là chưa nắm giữ hảo phi hành, cũng không rèn luyện hảo chính mình, đãi một ngày kia nó thật sự vũ dực đầy đặn thời điểm, dã ngoại kia rộng lớn thiên địa mới là nó tối hướng tới địa phương phương, đến lúc đó nó hẳn là liền sẽ rất ít tại xuất hiện tại kia gian phòng ở nội, cho dù là xuất hiện đều chỉ là vì Quỳ.

Đi vào hành lang dài bên này Quỳ cố ý vi nó chuẩn bị góc, cúi đầu tại hoa đầu tại thực bàn trung mồm to nước uống, ngẩng đầu lên dùng sức đem ở tại chính mình lông chim thượng bọt nước toàn bộ vứt sau khi ra ngoài, nó lại bắt đầu thải thực kim chúc thực chén bên trong mới mẻ bánh mì trùng.

Cùng lúc nhỏ so sánh với, Quỳ hiện tại ẩm thực trung an-bu-min hàm lượng rõ ràng đề cao rất nhiều, này đó thực vật đương trung dinh dưỡng vật chất sẽ rất nhanh tăng cường nó cốt cách cùng cơ bắp, nhượng nó càng cường cũng càng có lực lượng.

Hơi chút tu chỉnh một chút sau, Độ đi vào món đồ chơi tương bên kia, nhảy vào đi đem một ít đồ vật dọn đi ra, một hồi Quỳ trở về thời điểm mấy thứ này là muốn dùng tới .

Bị độ nha ném đi ra đồ vật đều là một ít nhi đồng món đồ chơi, hơn nữa vừa thấy chính là ấu nhi thời kì , tỷ như các loại hình dạng cùng nhan sắc màu sắc rực rỡ khối trạng món đồ chơi, dùng cái giá chống đỡ xuyên một loạt sắp xếp hạt châu số học món đồ chơi, còn có xếp gỗ cùng mặt khác các loại vật nhỏ.

Mấy thứ này nguyên bản đều là Miyuki , hiện tại bị Quỳ mượn lại đây, dùng để khai phá cùng bồi dưỡng tiểu độ nha trí lực cùng nhận tri năng lực.

Mỗi ngày buổi sáng xuất môn trước Quỳ đều sẽ cấp Độ lưu lại 'Bài tập', nó giữa trưa trở về thời điểm sẽ kiểm tra, bởi thế Độ muốn trước tiên đem đồ vật đều chuẩn bị tốt.

Đem hành lang dài một góc đều phủ kín món đồ chơi sau đó, tiểu độ nha lúc này đây đại khái là vừa lòng , lúc này mới lui chân nằm úp sấp nằm ở một bên, điểu miệng còn thường thường điêu khởi nhất dạng đồ vật tại buông xuống.

Ngay tại Độ tự do luyện tập thời điểm, đột nhiên nghe được đỉnh đầu có phong thanh âm, kia quen thuộc cánh vỗ thanh, lập tức nhượng nó đứng lên.

Rất nhanh một cái màu trắng anh vũ liền từ trên bầu trời hạ xuống, Độ lập tức nổ khởi toàn thân lông chim chạy vọt tới.

Nghỉ trưa hồi gia Quỳ lại thấy quen thuộc một màn, lập tức thu hồi cánh hít sâu vào một hơi, thân thể vi thấp hai chân xoa khai trung tâm hạ điều, nó mới vừa làm xong này đó động tác, Độ liền hướng lại đây đỉnh nó lại cọ lại dán.

Hiện giờ tiểu độ nha thể trọng cùng hình thể đã cùng Quỳ không phân cao thấp, nhưng là nó nguyệt linh lại còn không phải thực đại, lần trước đi điểu hội quán bên kia khu trùng thời điểm, Ōsaki tiên sinh nói Độ còn sẽ tái trường, nó sau trưởng thành hình thể hẳn là sẽ vượt qua tuyệt đại đa số đồng bạn.

Như vậy thân hình chim nhỏ tại lại đây thân mật làm nũng, đối Quỳ đến nói tuyệt đối là cái ngọt ngào gánh nặng, vi không bị tễ đi, Quỳ đã tự động học được các loại điều chỉnh trọng tâm phương pháp.

Cọ một chút, Quỳ mã bộ trát hảo, cọ thứ hai hạ, hít sâu khí toàn lực đứng vững, liên tục cọ cọ, không động thanh sắc lui về phía sau một bước đem đến từ chim nhỏ đẩy mạnh lực lượng cấp tá rụng.

Nhưng mà cho dù là như vậy, đối mặt thể trạng càng lúc càng lớn Độ, Quỳ cũng là khó có thể chống đỡ.

Liền tỷ như lúc này đây, móng vuốt hơi chút mềm nhũn, thiếu chút nữa đã bị Độ một cái làm nũng cấp đẩy đến hành lang dài bên ngoài đi.

Lại là muốn cọ cọ lại là muốn sơ mao, luống cuống tay chân Quỳ rốt cục đem chim nhỏ xử lý hảo, vừa lòng gật gật đầu sau mang theo hài tử trở về phòng ăn cơm.

Trời đất bao la, trong nhà hài tử ăn no lớn nhất.

Nuôi lớn tiểu độ nha Quỳ lúc này là sẽ không biết, hài tử sau khi lớn lên muốn quan tâm liền không chỉ là ăn cơm cùng đi ngủ, bởi vì kia vật nhỏ tương lai tưởng muốn không chỉ là thân thân cùng ôm một cái.

Quỳ kia gà bay chó sủa thay đổi tam quan sinh hoạt, lúc này mới muốn vừa mới bắt đầu! ! ! !

Đệ 25 chương anh vũ dạy học

Quỳ món chính vẫn là thành điểu điểu lương, Độ tuy rằng vừa mới mới ở bên ngoài ăn quá, nhưng ấu điểu kỳ chim nhỏ kia bụng chính là không đáy, cấp cái gì ăn cái gì, cái gì thời điểm cấp cái gì thời điểm ăn, cho tới bây giờ cũng không biết cái gì gọi là no.

Cơm trưa qua đi Quỳ rất chống lên tới tố túi, mang theo chim nhỏ từng bước một bán ra gian phòng, tìm cái dương quang vừa lúc vị trí tà thân nằm xuống, đạp chân thân khai một bên cánh, vứt đầu tại mộc sàn nhà thượng sát sát điểu miệng nói rằng: "Độ, đem quyển quyển cùng quyển quyển côn lấy lại đây."

Quyển quyển cùng quyển quyển côn là một loại nhi đồng món đồ chơi, chính là một căn thô thô plastic nhuyễn gậy gộc bị cố định tại cái giá thượng, nguyên bộ chính là mười mấy cái các loại nhan sắc lớn nhỏ không đồng nhất tiểu quyển quyển.

Hài tử đùa thời điểm nếu gia trưởng ở một bên, là có thể nói ra nhan sắc nhượng bảo bảo tìm ra tương đối ứng màu sắc rực rỡ quyển quyển bộ tại nhuyễn gậy gộc thượng, đây là huấn luyện bảo bảo nhan sắc phân biệt một loại ấu nhi món đồ chơi.

Độ nghe lời đem Quỳ muốn đồ vật đẩy lại đây, đồ vật dọn xong sau đó, chợt nghe bãi hương phi giường tư thế Đại Bạch anh vũ nói rằng: "Hồng nhạt , Độ, đem hồng nhạt quyển quyển bộ đi lên ~~."

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy cúi đầu, ánh mắt từ đôi cùng một chỗ plastic tiểu quyển quyển nhóm trên người nhất nhất xẹt qua, tại mân hồng sắc cùng thâm hồng nhạt chi gian bồi hồi một chút, cuối cùng định ở tại thâm hồng nhạt thượng.

Lựa chọn mục tiêu sau tiểu độ nha không có chút gì do dự, cúi đầu đem kia miếng thâm hồng nhạt plastic quyển quyển điêu đi ra, chuẩn xác bộ ở tại dựng thẳng lên tới nhuyễn gậy gộc thượng.

Thấy chim nhỏ tuyển đối , Quỳ ở một bên nghiêng người vỗ cánh nói rằng: "Độ tuyển đối , làm được thực hảo, như vậy hiện tại đổi thành lục sắc , đem lục sắc quyển quyển tìm ra, muốn màu xanh nhạt yêu ~~."

Nguyên bộ plastic quyển quyển trung có hai loại lục sắc, một loại là nhợt nhạt ánh huỳnh quang lục, mặt khác một loại lại là thiên Mặc sắc thâm lục, xem ra Quỳ là cảm thấy đơn giản nhan sắc lựa chọn đã không làm khó được Độ , cho nên cho nó hơi chút bỏ thêm một ít khó khăn.

Chính là này không có khó được trụ tiểu độ nha, bởi vì Quỳ thích tiên diễm sắc thái, cho nên Độ đối các loại nhan sắc đều phi thường để bụng, trong đó ánh huỳnh quang hệ chính là nó trước hết nhớ kỹ , ai kêu chúng nó tối thấy được.

Chờ đến Độ chuẩn xác đem ánh huỳnh quang màu xanh nhạt tìm sau khi đi ra, Quỳ huy động cánh làm vỗ tay bộ dáng, Đại Bạch anh vũ biết đứa nhỏ này thích từ nó nơi này nghe được biểu dương, chỉ cần chính mình khẳng định nó việc làm, nó có thể một thân đều là nhiệt tình.

"Độ hảo bổng ~, lại tuyển đối , như vậy lúc này đây khó một ít, đem thải hồng nhan sắc tìm ra hảo hay không, không cần thuần khiết, chỉ cần đối ứng là có thể ~~."

Này bộ màu sắc rực rỡ quyển quyển bởi vì mua thời gian lâu lắm, nguyên bộ quyển quyển đã bị mất hảo mấy miếng, bất quá tái thấu xuất một bộ thải hồng vẫn là không thành vấn đề, dù sao Quỳ muốn hay không cầu là chính sắc, đỏ cam vàng lục lam chàm tím, chỉ cần gần là có thể.

Nằm nghiêng tại hành lang dài thượng Đại Bạch anh vũ nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa tiểu độ nha, nhìn đối phương tại dư lại hơn mười miếng quyển quyển trung tìm kiếm thải hồng nhan sắc.

Ân, mân hồng sắc là đúng, mặc lục sắc cũng là đối , màu thiển tử là đúng, cam hồng sắc. . . Cái này đã đối, nhưng là rốt cuộc tính hồng vẫn là tính cam?

Tính không quản là hồng vẫn là cam, tóm lại chim nhỏ lại tuyển đối , Độ thật là thực thông minh.

Mắt thấy chim nhỏ tại quyển quyển đôi trong qua lại xuyên qua chọn chọn lựa tuyển, cuối cùng đem Quỳ muốn xuất màu da cam lục thanh lam, một bộ nhan sắc không là như vậy tiêu chuẩn, lại hoàn toàn phù hợp Quỳ yêu cầu thải hồng sắc bị đầy đủ tìm đi ra.

Đại Bạch anh vũ thời gian này đã đứng lên, quạt cánh đát đát đi đến chim nhỏ trước mặt, tán dương dùng điểu uế cấp chim nhỏ chải vuốt toàn thân lông chim.

Nhượng Độ tìm ra thải hồng toàn bộ trong đó nhan sắc, nói thật Quỳ là có ý tại khó xử , cái này đề mục trung chim nhỏ yêu cầu nói trước cái gì là thải hồng, sau đó còn muốn biết thải hồng bảy thứ nhan sắc đều là cái gì, nhất khó khăn chính là những cái đó quyển quyển trung có chút thải hồng nhan sắc không là chính sắc, cho nên chim nhỏ nhất định đến đầy đủ hiểu biết các loại nhan sắc cực kỳ sở sinh ra diễn thêm rực rỡ, mới có khả năng thành công hoàn thành này đạo đề mục.

Độ hoàn thành , thuyết minh nó đối màu sắc rực rỡ lý giải đã vô hạn xu gần với nhân loại, Quỳ có thể đạt tới điểm này là bởi vì trường thời gian cùng nhân loại ở chung sau đó một cái tích lũy, Độ lại là hoàn toàn bằng vào chính nó thiên phú.

Đứa nhỏ này là một cái thiên tài! ! ! !

Cấp chim nhỏ chải vuốt lông chim Quỳ lại một lần nữa như thế cảm thán, phỏng chừng chờ đến Độ lớn lên sau đó, đều không cần sống đến chính mình cái này tuổi, liền lại sẽ nhượng sở hữu người phát ra này chỉ điểu thành tinh cảm khái.

Chu Tiểu Hoàng khóe miệng, chim nhỏ hưởng thụ Quỳ tình yêu chải vuốt, thường thường này chỉ vật nhỏ còn sẽ vươn ra đầu, dùng nó mỏ nhọn điêu Quỳ trên người xông tới lông chim, bắt bọn nó cấp tắc trở về, có lý thuận hảo, sau đó tại lui đầu híp mắt tiếp tục hưởng thụ Quỳ chải vuốt.

Loài chim chi gian lẫn nhau chải vuốt lông chim là một loại thực thân mật hành vi, giống nhau sẽ chỉ ở bạn lữ cùng thân điểu cùng ấu điểu chi gian phát sinh.

Cho dù là cùng oa đồng thời lớn lên thân huynh đệ tỷ muội, thành điểu sau đó cũng sẽ không tái làm loại này động tác.

Đem chim nhỏ chải vuốt bóng loáng thủy hoạt sau đó, Quỳ lại bắt đầu tiếp theo khoa cuộc thi, lúc này đây nó khảo nghiệm chính là chim nhỏ đối với hình dạng lý giải cùng ký ức.

Tại Miyuki tiểu thư món đồ chơi đôi trong, số lượng nhất khổng lồ chính là xếp gỗ , các loại chất liệu các loại phẩm bài các loại hình dạng xếp gỗ tại tiểu cô nương món đồ chơi tương trung đôi tràn đầy.

Quỳ tùy ý hướng về bên kia điểm một cái nói rằng: "Độ, cấp Quỳ điêu một hình tam giác lại đây."

Lông chim xoã tung chim nhỏ nghe vậy từng bước một đi dạo đến món đồ chơi tương bên kia, không chút do dự đem một khối mộc chất nước sơn thượng hồng nước sơn hình tam giác xếp gỗ từ món đồ chơi đôi thượng đá xuống dưới, một đường đạp đến Quỳ bên kia đi.

"Hảo , thực chính xác, như vậy lúc này đây Quỳ muốn hình chữ nhật ."

Lần nữa khiêu trở lại món đồ chơi tương thượng tiểu độ nha nghe vậy dùng móng vuốt tại xếp gỗ đôi trung tìm kiếm, nhìn đến mục tiêu sau liền cúi đầu, đem một khối thâm lam sắc hình chữ nhật nhạc cao xếp gỗ từ bên trong điêu đi ra.

"Thực hảo, tự cấp Quỳ hình vuông."

Lần này đơn giản, bởi vậy Quỳ vấn đề mới nói hoàn không vài giây, cách cách nha một khối hình vuông xếp gỗ liền lăn đến nó móng vuốt dưới.

Thực hảo, xem ra chim nhỏ đối với nhan sắc cùng hình dạng nắm giữ cũng đã phi thường tốt, lần sau tái cuộc thi thời điểm có thể nếm thử đề cao khó khăn, nói thí dụ như đem nhan sắc cùng hình dạng nhu hòa cùng một chỗ, nhượng Độ đem chế định hình dạng cùng nhan sắc đồ vật tìm ra.

Hình dạng cuộc thi sau khi kết thúc, Quỳ quyết định tại khảo cuối cùng hạng nhất, thì phải là có điểu giới cao sổ danh xưng, nhượng ấu điểu nhóm nghe tin đã sợ mất mật thập trong vòng thêm phép trừ.

Đại Bạch anh vũ từ món đồ chơi đôi trung đem lập trụ bàn tính tìm ra, kéo dài tới bên cạnh mình, đối với chim nhỏ nói rằng: "Độ, 3 2 tương đương mấy? Đem Quỳ nói con số cùng cho ra kết luận phân biệt tại lập trụ bàn tính thượng rút ra."

Cái gọi là lập trụ bàn tính, chính là cấp tiểu bằng hữu nhóm dùng để du hý một loại kỹ thuật công cụ, nó có một dựng thẳng hình chữ nhật không khuông, khuông bên trong một tầng một tầng cố định hoành côn, gậy gộc thượng xuyên plastic tính châu, thoạt nhìn giống như là đem bàn tính dựng thẳng lên đến để đặt, cho nên tên là lập trụ bàn tính.

Lập trụ bàn tính thượng hạt châu đều là hoạt động , chim nhỏ nghe qua Quỳ đề mục sau, biểu hiện dùng điểu miệng đem tối thượng sắp xếp phấn hồng sắc bàn tính châu kích thích tam khối, tại đem tầng thứ hai thiển màu vàng bàn tính châu kích thích hai khối, cuối cùng đem đệ tam sắp xếp màu hồng cánh sen sắc bàn tính châu kích thích ngũ khối.

Kia ba hàng bị kích thích hạt châu đại biểu cho một cái toán cộng biểu thức số học, đề mục là chính xác , kết quả cũng là chính xác .

"Độ tính đối , thật thông minh, như vậy tại đến tính tính 7-1 tương đương nhiều ít?"

Chim nhỏ nghe vậy lại bào chế đúng cách, đệ nhất sắp xếp kích thích thất khối hạt châu, thứ hai sắp xếp lại là một viên, hàng cuối cùng là nó tính xuất chính xác kết quả, lục khối màu hồng cánh sen sắc hạt châu chỉnh chỉnh tề tề sắp hàng ở nơi đó.

Phi thường chính xác, Độ bổng bổng đát, so Quỳ còn muốn bổng, Quỳ có thể thuần thục tính điều này thời điểm, cũng đã tứ tuổi .

Chim nhỏ nghe vậy nháy mắt mấy cái, ngăm đen ánh mắt sáng ngời nhìn Quỳ.

Quỳ đối chim nhỏ nhất cử nhất động quả thực không thể càng quen thuộc, nó thấy thế hỏi: "Tưởng muốn thưởng? Có thể nha, ngươi muốn cái gì?"

Chim nhỏ nghe vậy ánh mắt sáng hơn , chợt lóe chợt lóe hắc bảo thạch giống nhau mang theo chờ mong vọng Quỳ.

Quỳ thấy thế dở khóc dở cười lắc đầu, đứng vững thân thể sử dụng sau này lực mở ra chính mình hai cánh, sau đó vừa rồi kia chỉ thần khí hiện ra như thật chim nhỏ, sưu một chút liền chui được nó cánh dưới.

Lấy Độ hiện tại thể trạng, Quỳ cánh đã không có khả năng tại đem nó hoàn toàn bao vây, dùng điểu uế trác trác chim nhỏ di lưu bên ngoài hắc cái đuôi, Quỳ bất đắc dĩ nói: "Đều lớn như vậy vẫn là như vậy yêu làm nũng, thật sự là bắt ngươi không có biện pháp."

Dùng cánh kéo đi tiểu độ nha một đoạn thời gian, Đại Bạch anh vũ ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn bên ngoài trên bầu trời treo thái dương, đánh giá một chút thời gian sau Quỳ cảm thấy không sai biệt lắm phải là trở về đi làm lúc.

Nó cúi đầu dùng điểu uế nhẹ nhàng kéo kéo tiểu độ nha lộ ở bên ngoài thí cỗ thượng Hắc Vũ mao, ý bảo đối phương không cần tại làm nũng chạy nhanh đi ra.

Bị kéo cái đuôi mao tiểu độ nha tại Quỳ cánh bên trong loạn đẩy, trải qua xuyên qua sau một viên lông xù đen nhánh đầu bự từ Quỳ cánh phía trên khe hở đương trung đẩy đi ra.

Độ đem chính mình đầu to tại Quỳ cánh thượng cọ cọ, từ cái mũi trung phát ra một chuỗi rầm rì thấp giọng kêu to, không quản là động tác vẫn là thanh âm, đều dính hồ tại biểu đạt nó không tha.

Nhưng là tại không tha, Độ cũng biết không có thể chậm trễ Quỳ làm việc, bởi thế dính tại Quỳ trên người lại cọ vài giây đồng hồ sau đó, tiểu độ nha rốt cục quyến luyến từ Đại Bạch anh vũ cánh thấp chui ra đến .

Quỳ dùng điểu uế rất nhanh cấp chim nhỏ sơ sơ nó trên người hỗn độn lông chim, đem chim nhỏ trên đầu kia một căn căn ngốc mao đều bình phục đi xuống, dặn chim nhỏ lão sư tại gia không cho hồ nháo sau, Quỳ chấn sí bay lượn trở về công tác cương vị.

Không Quỳ trong thời gian Độ tiếp tục rèn luyện chính mình cánh, vận động sau khi kết thúc nó lại trở lại món đồ chơi đôi bên này bắt đầu 'Tự học' .

Dựa theo Quỳ thói quen, mỗi khi nó chặt chẽ nắm giữ một cái tri thức điểm sau, Quỳ liền sẽ lấy cái gì tri thức điểm làm cơ sở, thăng cấp giáo dục nó tân tri thức, Độ cảm thấy không sai biệt lắm đã nhiều ngày nên là Quỳ giáo tân đồ vật thời điểm.

Hiện tại nó ôn tập, chính là vì học tân tri thức thời điểm trụ cột có thể càng thêm củng cố.

Tại Quỳ mượn lại đây món đồ chơi đương trung, có nhất dạng hiện tại tối đến tiểu độ nha thích, thì phải là ô vuông lấp chỗ trống du hý bản.

Loại trò chơi này bản cũng là cấp ấu nhi đùa, tại plastic bản xác thượng sẽ bị người tận lực lưu xuất một ít không cách, các loại hình dạng đều có, mà nguyên bộ dụng cụ bên trong liền có bỏ thêm vào những cái đó không cách Tiểu Mộc khối, chơi du hý bảo bảo nhóm cần phải làm là đem những cái đó Tiểu Mộc khối thành công để đặt tại giống nhau hình dạng không cách trung.

Cái này du hý bản sở rèn luyện không chỉ là bảo bảo nhóm đối các loại hình dạng phân biệt, nó khảo sát còn có nhan sắc, bởi vì mỗi một cái không cách đều là màu sắc rực rỡ , mà cùng nó tương đối ứng hình dạng mộc khối cùng ô vuông nhan sắc nhất định là giống nhau , nói cách khác một đạo đề ô vuông lấp chỗ trống bên này cấp ra hai loại biện pháp giải quyết.

Độ thích loại này một đề nhiều giải vấn đề, này có trợ giúp nó tư duy rèn luyện.

Đương nhiên Độ chính nó là không rõ tư duy rèn luyện là có ý gì , đây là Quỳ nói , nó chỉ cần nhớ kỹ liền hảo.

Tưởng muốn tại tràn đầy các loại hình dạng đều có xếp gỗ đương trung, đem ô vuông du hý sở dụng bỏ thêm vào mộc khối tìm ra đối một cái ấu điểu đến nói không là thực dễ dàng, bởi vì xếp gỗ đương trung giống nhau hình dạng Tiểu Mộc khối rất nhiều, ai biết nó điêu đi ra kia một cái có phải hay không ô vuông du hý trung muốn dùng đến .

Ban đầu thời điểm Độ cũng là bị vấn đề này cấp khó xử trụ , đương nó ngậm ba cái hồng sắc hình tam giác lại đây, lại phát hiện cũng không phải bỏ thêm vào ô vuông muốn dùng cái kia sau, tiểu độ nha bỏ lại mộc khối, thúc đẩy tư duy bắt đầu tưởng có hay không loại thứ ba giải quyết vấn đề phương pháp.

Sau lại thông qua cẩn thận quan sát cùng đối lập sau đó, tiểu độ nha phát hiện, ô vuông du hý bên trong dùng đến những cái đó tiểu đạo cụ, mặt trên đều cố định một căn tiểu dây thừng.

Này ước chừng là để cho tiện tiểu bằng hữu nhóm đem bỏ vào ô vuông trung bỏ thêm vào mộc khối lấy ra một cái tiểu thiết kế, lại trở thành tiểu độ nha phá đề mấu chốt, tìm được cái này quy luật sau, ô vuông lấp chỗ trống cái này du hý sẽ thấy cũng khó không ngã nó.

Tại cận dùng nhất phân nhiều chung thời gian, đã đem du hý bản mặt trên mười cái các loại hình dạng không cách toàn bộ nhét đầy sau đó, Độ đối cái này du hý rốt cục mất đi hứng thú, này đối nó đến nói đã không có gì tính khiêu chiến .

Không có hứng thú tiểu độ nha đem điền hảo du hý bản đổ lên một bên, lại bắt đầu nó kế tiếp du hý.

Cái này du hý thực bình dân, là vị nào tiểu bằng hữu đều chơi đùa chồng chất mộc.

Bất quá Độ chồng chất mộc mục đích cùng tiểu bằng hữu nhóm hiển nhiên là bất đồng , tiểu bằng hữu nhóm chồng chất mộc là vì đôi đến rất cao càng bền chắc, mà Độ lại là. . .

Nha nha -, tùy Độ nha tiếng kêu, Độ một móng vuốt đá đi, vừa mới đôi hảo xếp gỗ đôi hét lên rồi ngã gục, hihi haha đích xác rơi rụng tại mộc sàn nhà thượng.

Là , Độ chồng chất mộc mục đích chính là vì đánh bại chúng nó, đôi càng cao càng kết thực, nó đánh bại hứng thú lại càng lớn, nó phi thường thích dùng một chiêu này đến rèn luyện chính mình chân lực lượng.

Liền tính lấy nó hiện tại niên linh còn không rõ lực lượng đại biểu cho cái gì, nhưng là này lại không ảnh hưởng nó bản năng, càng cường tráng liền sẽ quá càng hảo, điểm ấy không cần người khác giáo, độ nha có thể biết.

Chính là như vậy một phen gây sức ép xuống dưới, cho dù là tinh lực tràn đầy tiểu độ nha cũng cảm giác hơi mệt chút , nó ghé vào Quỳ vừa mới trắc nằm vị trí, ngửi Đại Bạch anh vũ lưu lại xuống dưới khí tức, ngoan ngoãn chờ đối phương tan tầm trở về.

Thái dương dần dần ngã về tây, tai thính mắt tinh Độ nghe được sân ngoại kia quen thuộc cước bộ thần, nguyên bản tại nhắm mắt dưỡng thần nó lập tức mở to mắt, vỗ cánh cánh nhảy bắn nhằm phía Hayakawa gia sân đại môn vị trí.

Quả nhiên hơn mười giây sau xuyên Tiểu Hồng quần, mang theo Tiểu Hoàng mạo, bối tiểu túi sách Miyuki tiểu thư một đường bính bính Khiêu Khiêu trở về nhà, ở sau lưng nàng túi sách thượng, một cái màu trắng đại anh vũ vững vàng đương đương dừng ở mặt trên.

"Quỳ ~ Quỳ ~." Tiểu độ nha tiếng kêu lại nhuyễn lại trường.

Nguyên bản an ổn dừng ở tiểu chủ nhân sau lưng Đại Bạch anh vũ, nghe tiếng bay lên hướng về tiểu độ nha phương hướng rơi đi.

Nghe được sân động tĩnh bên trong, Hayakawa nãi nãi chỉ biết nhất định là cháu gái tan học trở lại.

Nàng rớt ra trong nhà kéo môn, đối với không vào nhà cháu gái hỏi: "Miyuki, như thế nào đem túi sách mũ đều phóng tới hành lang dài thượng ? Ngươi vì cái gì không vào nhà?"

Đang tại mở ra túi sách tìm kiếm đồ vật tiểu Miyuki nghe vậy hồi đáp: "Nãi nãi hôm nay vườn trẻ bài tập là họa một loại chính mình thích nhất động vật, ta nghĩ họa Quỳ, trên đường đều cùng Quỳ nói tốt , nó đáp ứng làm Miyuki người mẫu."

"Cho nên các ngươi liền tính toán ở bên ngoài vẽ?"

"Ân, bên này ánh sáng hảo, thông gió cũng hảo, Quỳ bãi tư thế sẽ không mệt cũng sẽ không nhiệt."

"Hảo đi, các ngươi tiếp tục, ta một hồi đem điểm tâm cho các ngươi đưa lại đây."

Đang làm việc cương vị thượng tổng là bị người vây quanh chụp ảnh Quỳ đối đương người mẫu rất có tâm đắc, điểu tùy tiện bãi cái tư thế hướng bên kia vừa đứng, chính là cái thực hảo POSE.

Đương Quỳ tư thế dọn xong, Miyuki hội họa công cụ cũng đã chuẩn bị hoàn tất, một tay đè nặng chính mình mỹ thuật tạo hình sách bài tập, một tay nắm màu sắc rực rỡ bút sáp mầu, tiểu cô nương nghiêm nghiêm túc túc bắt đầu hoàn thành nàng bài tập.

Tuổi còn trẻ Miyuki tiểu thư thẩm mỹ cùng hội họa thủ đoạn hiện nay đều ở vào ấn tượng phái, nàng họa anh vũ rất đơn giản, chính là dùng màu đen bút sáp mầu đem Quỳ đại khái hình dáng họa đi ra, điểm xuất ánh mắt miệng còn có móng vuốt, tại dùng sồ màu vàng cấp Quỳ đầu quan nhuộm màu, cuối cùng một bước chính là nắm màu trắng bút sáp mầu tại họa trung đại điểu thân thể thượng cuồng đồ liền hảo.

Ở một bên vây xem Độ thật sự là nhìn không được, nó cũng không thừa nhận cái kia tiểu nha đầu họa đi ra đồ vật là Quỳ.

Kia mơ mơ hồ hồ một đống lớn, miễn cưỡng tài năng nhìn ra là một con chim đồ vật dám nói là Quỳ?

Nếu không phải sợ Quỳ sinh khí, Độ hiện tại phỏng chừng đã bay đến Miyuki sách bài tập dùng móng vuốt cuồng thải lấy kỳ bất mãn .

Cuối cùng không có biện pháp tiểu độ nha rõ ràng liền không nhìn , cùng Đại Bạch anh vũ nói một tiếng, chính mình đến trong viện mặt đi chơi.

Tùy tiện đi bộ Độ cúi đầu trên mặt đất không ngừng mổ, bị nó trác đồ vật có thể đủ trợ giúp nó tiêu hóa hạt cát, nhượng nó cảm thấy hứng thú màu sắc rực rỡ hòn đá nhỏ, còn có trên mặt đất bò sát con kiến chờ những thứ khác côn trùng.

Ăn đồ ăn vặt tán bước, phơi nắng thái dương nhìn Quỳ, đối Độ đến nói không có so này càng hảo sự tình .

Đi tới đi tới tiểu độ nha liền đi tới Hayakawa gia gia năm nay mới loại hạ sắc vi tùng bên cạnh, giữa hè mùa tuy rằng bên này sắc vi hoa đã hơn phân nửa khai lạc, nhưng vẫn cứ có một chút đóa hoa còn ngoan cường bắt tại chi trên đầu.

Này đó đóa hoa đưa tới không ít hồ điệp cùng ong mật, vây quanh đóa hoa bay múa thải mật, Độ đối những cái đó trên người tất cả đều là màu sắc rực rỡ tế nhung vảy hồ điệp nhóm không quá cảm mạo, bởi vì nó đã từng bắt đến quá cái loại này đồ vật, giãy dụa thời điểm từ chúng nó trên người hạ xuống tế nhung, hô hấp tiến xoang mũi trung sẽ nhượng điểu không thoải mái.

So sánh với những cái đó ong ong ông màu vàng dã phong nhóm, là Độ còn không có nếm thử quá , loài chim bản năng nhượng nó biết vài thứ kia phải là thực vật.

Độ cúi đầu lui bả vai, cánh khẽ buông lỏng hai móng điểm nhẹ, ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm một cái tại đóa hoa thượng bay múa dã phong, chân trước thải sau trảo móng vuốt ấn, tiểu tâm hướng về mục tiêu tới gần.

Vèo một chút tiểu độ nha tia chớp rất nhanh phóng ra, điểu miệng điêu trụ mục tiêu sau đó, liền giống như nhũ yến hồi sào nhất dạng, ngậm chính mình con mồi đạp đạp đạp nhằm phía Quỳ.

Mới vừa thay đổi một cái tư thế Đại Bạch anh vũ còn không có kịp phản ứng, chỉ thấy nhảy lên mộc chất hành lang dài tiểu độ nha nhanh chóng hướng chính mình tới gần, sau đó đem đầu giơ lên, tưởng muốn đem trong miệng ngậm con mồi đưa cho nó.

Quỳ ~, cho ngươi ăn ~~.

Tuy rằng không thể mở miệng nói chuyện, nhưng Độ trong mắt đơn thuần nguyện vọng cũng là rõ ràng nhưng thấy.

Có chút mộng Quỳ cúi đầu vừa thấy Độ đưa tới đồ vật, đó là một cái dã hồ phong, còn sống, hoàng hắc điều văn giao nhau thân thể không ngừng tại Độ trong miệng giãy dụa, hung danh hiển hách vĩ châm không ngừng đâm tới đâm tới.

Dọa, đứa nhỏ này như thế nào đi tróc loại này đồ vật, chập đến nó làm như thế nào?

Không đợi Quỳ cái này suy nghĩ thiểm hoàn, chợt nghe đến tiểu Miyuki ở bên cạnh nhỏ giọng kinh hô: "Oa, Độ cư nhiên tróc đồ vật cho ngươi ăn? Đây là các lão sư nói Quạ Đen phụng dưỡng cha mẹ sao?"

Nha khoa loài chim có chút là có phụng dưỡng cha mẹ tập tính , nhưng này cũng muốn chờ chim nhỏ xuất oa sau đó, còn không có lớn lên ấu điểu là thật chưa nghe nói qua có loại chuyện này.

Bất quá Miyuki nói lại làm cho Quỳ rất vui vẻ, nó hiện tại tâm tình giống như là nhìn thấy nhà mình da hài tử, dùng nó số lượng không nhiều lắm tiêu vặt tiền, cho chính mình mua sinh nhật thiệp chúc mừng lão phụ thân nhất dạng.

Cảm giác chính mình ánh mắt đều đã ươn ướt Đại Bạch anh vũ dùng móng vuốt sờ sờ tiểu độ nha đầu to, từ ái nói: "Độ, nắm loại này phong loại côn trùng thời điểm phải đặc biệt coi chừng, bởi vì chúng nó cái đuôi thượng có độc châm, không cẩn thận bị chập đến liền sẽ rất đau. Đến, nhìn Quỳ, Quỳ nói cho ngươi biết dưới loại tình huống này muốn làm như thế nào."

Nói Quỳ từ tiểu độ nha trong miệng đem kia chỉ dã hồ phong tiếp nhận đến, hàm tại trong miệng ý bảo chim nhỏ nhìn động tác của mình.

Sau đó Đại Bạch anh vũ cúi đầu, điểu uế kẹp lấy hồ phong vứt đầu dùng sức trên mặt đất tạp hồ phong.

Ba ba ba, ba ba ba, ba ba ba.

Mộc tính chất bản bị Quỳ tạp thanh thanh rung động, vài cái sau đó kia chỉ dã ong bắp cày giãy dụa liền lập tức yếu bớt, thân thể không tại vặn vẹo cánh cũng không tại vỗ, chỉ có móng vuốt thường thường còn co rúm vài cái.

Hiển nhiên kia chỉ hồ phong đã bị suất hôn mê, nhưng là Quỳ lại cảm thấy này còn chưa đủ, nó đem phong tử phun trên mặt đất, dùng móng vuốt đem hồ phong phần đuôi gai độc thải rụng, lúc này mới điêu đứng lên đưa đến chim nhỏ bên miệng nói rằng: "Há mồm ~~."

Chim nhỏ nghe lời đem miệng mở ra, Quỳ cúi đầu đem phong tử nhét vào nó trong miệng, Độ vài hớp liền đem hồ phong nuốt đến trong bụng, sau đó tiếp tục hướng Quỳ mở ra còn mang theo vàng nhạt điểu miệng.

Nha nha, còn muốn ăn ~~~~.

Tâm tình đại hảo Quỳ hiện tại trên cơ bản là hữu cầu tất ứng, nhìn thấy chim nhỏ tiếp tục hướng chính mình khất thực, Quỳ quay đầu tìm tìm, vừa lúc nhìn thấy Hayakawa nãi nãi vừa mới mới cho bọn họ đưa lại đây điểm tâm, một chén đi da quả táo khối.

Quỳ dùng móng vuốt đem một đại khối quả táo khối từ trong bát nắm đi ra, dùng điểu uế đem nó phân cách thành lớn nhỏ thích hợp hình dạng, một hơi một hơi đút cho chim nhỏ ăn.

Quỳ uy đến vui vẻ, chim nhỏ ăn càng vui vẻ, ở một bên vây xem Miyuki tiểu thư họa liền càng vui vẻ .

Cùng ngày Miyuki tiểu thư mỹ thuật tạo hình bài tập thượng, Đại Bạch anh vũ bên cạnh người nhiều một cái toàn thân đen sì cái miệng nhỏ nhắn lại vàng nhạt vật nhỏ.

Kia chỉ vật nhỏ vẫn luôn đều tại trương miệng hướng Đại Bạch anh vũ khất thực, Đại Bạch anh vũ trong miệng cũng nhiều thực vật, nhìn động tác giống như chính là tự cấp chim nhỏ uy thực.

Tuy rằng hình ảnh có chút mơ hồ, nhưng là kia nhẵn nhụi tình cảm cũng là từ họa chỉ giữa dòng lộ đi ra, thản nhiên lại không hề che dấu.

Nàng kia phó tác phẩm là kia một vòng vườn trẻ chủ tốt nhất họa làm, lão sư đặc biệt khích lệ, nói Miyuki họa sinh động sinh động.

Ban đêm Quỳ cùng Độ ngủ ở lầu các điểu oa trung, đã có cùng thành niên điểu thân hình không sai biệt lắm tiểu độ nha hiện tại tái không có biện pháp tiến vào Quỳ cánh thấp thư thư phục phục đi ngủ, điểm này nhượng nó có chút buồn bực.

Quỳ đối với cái này đến không là thực để ý, đối nó đến nói không có chim nhỏ chui cánh càng hảo, như vậy nó liền có thể khôi phục nguyên lai tư thế, tiếp tục nằm ngửa đi ngủ.

Độ tưởng cùng với nó học, nhưng loại này kỹ năng là vi phạm loài chim thói quen , Quỳ nó là bởi vì trường thời gian cùng Seiichi tiên sinh ngủ ở đồng thời, từ nhỏ đến lớn tự nhiên mà vậy thành thói quen, cũng liền sẽ học , Độ nhưng không cơ hội như thế, nó khi còn bé đều là lui tại Quỳ cánh thấp ngoan ngoãn nằm úp sấp ngủ .

Tại nếm thử mấy lần, phát hiện nếu như vậy ngủ chẳng những chính mình ngủ không an ổn, còn liên quan oa bên trong Quỳ cũng không có biện pháp hảo hảo nghỉ ngơi sau, Độ liền buông tha loại này ý tưởng, bất quá nó hiện tại nhiều một cái tân yêu thích, thì phải là đem đầu khoát lên anh vũ trắng noãn mềm mại lại xoã tung trên bụng.

Quỳ đối Độ là thật sủng, quán nó lớn như vậy cái đầu còn nhượng nó đè nặng chính mình, thay đổi mặt khác tánh khí táo bạo điểu ba điểu mẹ, đại trời nóng chim nhỏ còn muốn ghé vào chính mình mao trên bụng ngủ, đã sớm một móng vuốt đá ra oa ngoại, quản nó có phải hay không con của mình.

Năm nay mùa hè thực nhiệt, hảo tại lầu các bên này cũng trang bị một thai tiểu điều hòa, Hayakawa gia đối Vu gia người cho tới bây giờ đều không keo kiệt, này thai tiểu điều hòa là vì lầu các thượng chim chóc cố ý trang bị .

Kia thai điều hòa trang bị tại lầu các phía bên phải, nói ra tận lực tránh được điểu oa vị trí, cảm thụ tại điểu sào bên cạnh sưu sưu thổi qua gió lạnh, tuy rằng không lạnh nhưng là Độ rồi lại tưởng hướng Quỳ cánh thấp chui.

Nha nha ~, lại nghĩ tới cái kia hắc ám mưa to còn thổi mạnh gió lạnh ban đêm .

Tuy rằng đã không lại sợ hãi, nhưng là càng muốn lại càng nhịn không được tưởng muốn thân cận Quỳ, cái loại này tưởng dính tại đối phương trên người cọ đến cọ đi, hy vọng đối phương vĩnh viễn đều coi trọng tâm tình của mình, theo nó lớn lên cũng tại một chút tăng trưởng.

Độ chán ghét hiện tại loại này một ngày phải có nửa ngày thời gian không thấy được Quỳ ngày, nó càng lớn lên lại càng chán ghét, vì thế gần nhất nó vẫn luôn đều tại cố gắng rèn luyện chính mình, cánh, thân thể, hai móng còn có cổ, vi chính là hy vọng chính mình có thể sớm ngày bay lượn.

Chỉ cần nó có thể bay lên , là có thể đi theo Quỳ phía sau, đến bất luận cái gì địa phương phương đi, sẽ không bao giờ rời đi nó.

Phức tạp tâm tư lại chỉ vì một cái đơn thuần mục tiêu, đầu khoát lên Quỳ trên bụng Độ khống chế không được chính mình, nhịn không được liền dùng hai má cọ cọ, tạm dừng một chút tại cọ cọ.

(≧︶≦*)~~~~

Quỳ ~ Quỳ ~ Quỳ ~, đều là Quỳ ~~~~

Bị chim nhỏ cọ cái bụng ngứa Đại Bạch anh vũ mở to mắt, mê mang trung cúi đầu nhìn thoáng qua, ách cổ họng hỏi: "Sao lại muộn như vậy còn không ngủ? Ban ngày đùa thật là vui buổi tối ngủ không được ?"

Độ không có trực tiếp trả lời Quỳ câu hỏi, chính là đem mặt chôn ở nó bụng nhung mao trung nói rằng: "Độ muốn học sẽ phi, nhất định muốn càng nhanh học được phi mới được."

? ? ? ? ?

Như thế nào hỏi một đằng, trả lời một nẻo?

Đứa nhỏ này đầu ngủ mơ hồ?

Không phải là ban ngày ở bên ngoài đùa lâu lắm bị cảm nắng đi? Nghe nói màu đen lông chim chính là phi thường có thể hút nhiệt ninh nóng, Độ người này chính là Hắc Vũ mao.

Nghĩ như vậy Quỳ nhanh chóng đứng dậy, đem chim nhỏ kéo đến lăn qua lộn lại kiểm tra một bên, xác nhận không thành vấn đề lúc này mới vừa nằm xuống.

Lần nữa nằm trở lại điểu oa bên trong Quỳ nhịn không được vặn vẹo vài cái chính mình thân thể, sau đó liền đụng phải chim nhỏ cánh.

Phiên cái thân tưởng muốn đi phía trái biên trắc trắc, lại đụng phải tiểu độ nha bộ ngực.

Tả hữu đều không động đậy đến Quỳ nhịn không được hít một hơi, ai, chim nhỏ trưởng thành điểu oa trong không gian tự nhiên cũng liền biến tiểu .

Lúc trước cái kia có thể làm cho nó tự do xoay người tùy tiện nằm điểu oa, hiện tại ngủ chúng nó hai chỉ cũng cảm giác có chút tễ đến hoảng.

Xoay người trước Quỳ còn đang suy nghĩ, muốn hay không đổi một cái lớn một chút điểu oa, hoặc là rõ ràng cấp Độ một cái tân điểu sào, nhượng nó một mình ngủ sẽ càng tự tại một ít?

Nằm ngửa tại điểu oa bên trong mệt mỏi muốn ngủ Quỳ không biết, chính mình vừa rồi ý tưởng đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu sao nguy hiểm.

... . .

Kế tiếp một đoạn thời gian, Quỳ tiếp tục đi làm, Độ thì tiếp tục ở lại trong nhà rèn luyện thân thể.

Kỳ thật tại mấy ngày trước nó liền có cảm giác, chính mình phải là có thể nếm thử trời cao phi hành, bởi vì nó hiện tại bính đứng lên thời điểm đã sẽ không rất nhanh rơi trên mặt đất, mà là có thể bằng vào vỗ cánh, ở trong sân tầng trời thấp lướt đi.

Độ lúc ấy đã cảm thấy, chỉ cần chính mình tại sử đem kính, cánh tại huy động dùng sức một ít, thân thể tại khống chế càng tốt một chút, nó liền hoàn toàn có thể nhất phi trùng thiên, rời đi cái nhà này đi ra bên ngoài thế giới đi xem.

Nhưng là Độ nhưng không có làm như vậy, bởi vì nó cảm thấy, lần đầu tiên bay lượn nhất định muốn tại Quỳ trước mặt, nhất định phải làm cho nó nhìn chính mình cao cao bay lên.

Chủ nhật Hayakawa gia lầu các đỉnh thượng, có chút khẩn trương Đại Bạch anh vũ luôn mãi ngẩng đầu nhìn thời tiết, biết xác nhận không phong vô vũ tầm mắt cũng phi thường tốt đẹp sau, Quỳ nhảy bắn đi vào mái hiên bên cạnh, ló đầu ra đối với thấp nhẹ giọng nói rằng: "Thời tiết thực hảo, phong cũng không đại, Độ ngươi có thể nếm thử cất cánh."

Ngày nay là Quỳ thời gian nghỉ ngơi, cũng là Độ đã sớm chọn xong muốn giương cánh cao phi ngày.

Tương đối với Quỳ khẩn trương, Độ ngược lại là tự tại thực, đứa nhỏ này bất luận đối mặt cái gì đều tổng là có một cỗ tử hung ác sức mạnh, dùng A Phúc nói chính là tính tình hung hãn không phục liền làm.

Sợ hãi, không tồn tại sự tình.

Tại Quỳ theo dõi chặt chẽ trung, Độ quay đầu lại nhìn nó liếc mắt một cái, ánh mắt kiên định ý chí chiến đấu sục sôi.

Tại Quỳ tiếng kinh hô trung, Độ không chút nào do dự đạp đầu gối giương cánh, màu đen chim chóc tia chớp giống nhau bay lên trời, dùng sức huy động cánh càng bay càng cao, càng bay càng cao.

Đại Bạch anh vũ theo sát sau đó, huy cánh tiểu tâm phi tại Độ bên người, tại Độ bay lên thời điểm vi nó hộ giá hộ tống, tại nó lần đầu đối mặt trời cao tìm kiếm không đến chuẩn xác vị trí thời điểm vi nó dẫn dắt phương hướng.

Tùy Độ phi càng ngày càng cao, không trung dòng khí cũng tùy theo càng ngày càng mạnh, Độ ban đầu còn có thể đủ bằng vào bản năng ngự phong mà đi, nhưng dần dần nó liền có chút lực bất tòng tâm .

Vẫn luôn theo sát sau đó Quỳ thấy thế chủ động bay đến Độ trước người, vi nó ngăn cản dòng khí đồng thời, ách cổ họng hô: "Oa Oa ~, Độ ngươi xem Quỳ, phi đến cao gió lớn thời điểm liền không cần mãnh liệt hỗ động cánh, điểu khí lực tái đại cũng không hơn được nữa phong, chúng ta đối phó phong có biện pháp khác. Đầu tiên cánh phi vũ muốn toàn bộ mở ra, cái đuôi cũng muốn tản ra thành hình quạt, móng vuốt cất kỹ đầu cùng cổ bảo trì một cái thẳng tắp, tận lực giảm bớt phong ngăn tăng lớn thụ lực diện tích, như vậy dòng khí liền sẽ thổi chúng ta hướng về phía trước phi."

Quỳ vừa nói một bên tại Độ trước người làm ra chuẩn xác ngự phong động tác, vi cam đoan phía sau tiểu độ nha có thể nhìn xem rõ ràng hơn, Quỳ tại làm động tác thời điểm còn có thể thả chậm thân hình, nhượng nguyên bản nối liền tiêu sái trời cao phi hành biểu diễn, biến thành thể thao phân giải tư thế huấn luyện.

Cảm tạ hoa hướng dương anh vũ lớn giọng, nhượng Độ mặc dù là tại trời cao cũng có thể đủ rõ ràng nghe được Quỳ mỗi một câu.

Tại Quỳ cẩn thận giáo dục hạ, vốn là thông minh Độ rất nhanh liền nắm giữ trụ trời cao phi hành bước đầu kỹ xảo.

Giãn ra cánh tiếp thu dòng khí thác giơ, cảm thụ phong từ trên người thượng xẹt qua cảm giác, khống chế được chính mình lông chim, Độ cảm thấy hết thảy đều là như vậy thần kỳ.

Luôn luôn tại phía trước lĩnh phi Đại Bạch anh vũ thấy Độ đối động tác nội dung có lợi nắm giữ bay nhanh, tâm lý miễn bàn có bao nhiêu kiêu ngạo , nó đã dạy nhiều như vậy chim nhỏ, liền thuộc Độ học nhanh nhất, lĩnh ngộ tốt nhất.

Có ý thức , Quỳ dẫn Độ hướng Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn bên kia bay qua, tại cửa lớn đất trống bên cạnh, Quỳ chậm rãi hạ xuống, đồng thời nâng lên đầu ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm không trung.

Trời cao rớt xuống với tầng trời thấp hạ xuống hoàn toàn là hai loại bất đồng kỹ xảo, có rất nhiều tân học phi chim nhỏ đều sẽ tại lần đầu tiên cao phi sau ăn đến tốc hàng đau khổ.

Điểu trảo chấn ma là tối thông thường , tái nghiêm trọng một ít, Ōsaki tiên sinh điểu hội quán bên kia hàng năm đều sẽ thu trị như vậy một hai chỉ, rớt xuống thời điểm không khống chế tốt góc độ cùng lực độ, đem mình tiểu thối lộng gãy xương ngu ngốc ấu điểu.

Quỳ nhưng một chút đều không hy vọng Độ phát sinh loại chuyện này, cho nên nó cố ý lựa chọn suối nước nóng hội quán phía trước mặt cỏ rớt xuống.

Bên này thảo hậu mà nhuyễn giảm xóc tác dụng cường, hẳn là tài cán vì sơ học cao phi tiểu độ nha cung cấp không ít trợ giúp.

Huy cánh Độ chậm rãi từ không trung hạ xuống, vững vàng thải đến trên cỏ sau, Độ hưng phấn dùng móng vuốt kéo kéo địa thượng thảm cỏ, oai đầu nhìn cách đó không xa Đại Bạch anh vũ.

Như vậy liền cùng tiểu bằng hữu cuộc thi cuối kì song phần trăm, phủng giấy khen hồi gia cầu biểu dương thời điểm là giống nhau như đúc .

Đối với Độ thành công, Quỳ biểu hiện so nó còn muốn vui vẻ, Oa Oa la hoảng nhào lên, dùng đầu đi cọ độ nha cổ.

Không phải Quỳ không nghĩ cọ đầu, mà là đứa nhỏ này hiện tại cái đầu, Quỳ tưởng muốn tại đi dùng đầu cọ đối phương đỉnh đầu, đã không là dễ dàng như vậy có thể làm được sự tình .

Độ trên cổ phi trân trạng xoã tung trường lông chim bị Quỳ biến thành phi Thường Lăng loạn, không chút nào ảnh hưởng không đến nó hảo tâm tình, tiểu độ nha híp mắt hưởng thụ Quỳ đối chính mình nhiệt tình, thường thường còn muốn trác trác Đại Bạch anh vũ hai má cùng mềm mại ra nhĩ mao, một bộ cảm thấy mỹ mãn bộ dáng.

Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~

Quỳ dùng cao giọng kêu to để diễn tả mình đối tiểu độ nha thành công trời cao phi hành, mà còn bình an rơi xuống đất khen ngợi, cấp đối phương lý lý hơi có vẻ hỗn độn Mao Mao, Quỳ run rẩy cánh, ý bảo đối phương đi theo chính mình đi.

Bởi vì lộ trình không là rất xa, đưa mắt là có thể nhìn đến, cho nên Quỳ lần này không phi, mà là mang theo phía sau chim nhỏ nhảy bắn thượng bậc thang.

Phụ trách trông coi đại môn tiếp khách nhân viên xuyên thấu qua thủy tinh đại môn, rất xa liền thấy được nhảy nhót hướng bên này đi hai chỉ đại điểu.

Chúng nó một đen một trắng, một bính nhảy dựng bộ dáng tức khôi hài lại có thú, đứa bé giữ cửa Tiểu Lâm tiên sinh nhìn thấy một màn này thời điểm, thiếu chút nữa không bạo tiếu ra tiếng.

Mắt thấy kia một đen một trắng hai chỉ đại điểu nhảy bắn muốn vào ốc, Tiểu Lâm tiên sinh vội vàng vi chúng nó mở cửa, nhìn kia hai chỉ một trước một sau nhảy vào đại đường nội, Tiểu Lâm nhận ý cười hỏi: "Quỳ, nghỉ ngơi trở lại, ngươi phía sau đi theo chính là vị nào?"

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy dừng bước lại, dùng cánh chỉ vào phía sau độ nha lớn tiếng tuyên cáo: "Đây là Quỳ gia Độ, hôm nay mang theo nó đi ra trông thấy quen mặt, tiểu hài tử không hiểu chuyện, còn thỉnh đại gia chiếu cố nhiều hơn."

A, đây là kia chỉ trong truyền thuyết tiểu độ nha nha, bởi vì kia trương Hayakawa giám đốc đặc biệt phê 'Đưa nãi' giấy xin phép nghỉ, Độ tồn tại tái khách sạn bên này đã không là bí mật, đại gia đối bị Quỳ thu dưỡng lại tỉ mỉ chiếu cố kia chỉ vật nhỏ, vẫn là thực hiếu kỳ .

"Đây là ngươi nhặt hồi gia dưỡng kia chỉ tiểu độ nha? Đều lớn như vậy ? Thoạt nhìn cũng thật thần khí, tên là Độ đúng không? Độ, hoan nghênh ngươi tới khách sạn bên này đi thăm."

Quỳ giới thiệu quá độ sau đó, đại đường bên này tò mò đánh giá nó ánh mắt liền nhiều không ít.

Độ đối mặt những cái đó đánh giá ngược lại là bình yên tự nhiên, này vật nhỏ hiện tại có một viên lão hổ đảm, có thể làm cho nó sợ hiện nay mới thôi cũng chỉ có Quỳ .

"Đại gia thỉnh tiếp tục, cố gắng công tác, Quỳ, mang Độ, đi tìm Seiichi ."

Nói xong Đại Bạch anh vũ vỗ vỗ cánh, một duỗi chân liền bay lên, mục tiêu đúng là đại đường phía sau tổng giám đốc văn phòng.

Tại nó phía sau hắc độ nha gắt gao đi theo, hai chỉ điểu xuyên qua văn phòng đại môn phía trên chuyên môn dự lưu đi ra điểu lộ, lạch cạch lạch cạch dừng ở Seiichi làm công trên bàn.

Seiichi đang tại cúi đầu ký phát văn kiện, nghe thấy tiếng vang ngẩng đầu nhìn thấy hai chỉ điểu sau, thập phần tự nhiên hỏi: "Mang Độ đi ra chơi? Mới mẻ hạt hướng dương có muốn ăn hay không một ít?"

Nói xong liền đem chính mình bên tay một tiểu điệp hạt hướng dương cấp Quỳ đưa tới, đối với một vị nuôi sủng vật nam nhân đến nói, bên người khi trường đều dự bị nhà mình yêu sủng ái ăn đồ ăn vặt, là tại bình thường bất quá sự tình.

Quỳ thấy thế dùng móng vuốt kéo qua thực bàn, nói thanh: "Cám ơn."

Sau đó nắm lên hạt hướng dương đưa vào chính mình trong miệng, khái khai quả hạch da lấy ra bên trong hạt, quay đầu liền cấp phía sau tiểu độ nha đưa đi qua.

Độ từ Quỳ trong miệng tiếp nhận hạt hướng dương nhân, một hơi ăn luôn sau run rẩy tùng toàn thân lông chim, mở ra mang theo hoàng biên miệng rộng, dùng hành động tỏ vẻ, còn muốn ~~~.

Đệ 26 chương tiểu tâm cơ

Quỳ chỉ uy Độ tam khối hạt hướng dương, sẽ không chịu tái uy , nó đến không phải sợ chim nhỏ chống được, phải biết tháng này linh ấu điểu tràng dạ dày tuyệt đối là vô địch hố đen, đó là chỉ có đói bụng đến phải hoảng, tuyệt đối không có ăn đến chống đỡ thời điểm.

Thấy Quỳ không uy , Độ còn thăm dò tính tại Quỳ chung quanh nhảy nhót vài cái, đổi đi cũng là Đại Bạch anh vũ chuyển quá đầu, dùng chính mình điểu uế tại nó bên miệng nhẹ nhàng đánh vài cái.

Đây là một loại mang theo huấn giới ý tứ hàm xúc động tác, Quỳ tại cảnh cáo tiểu độ nha, an tĩnh không cho hồ nháo.

Đã học được phi hành chim nhỏ bên ngoài liền phải có đại điểu bộ dáng, tại nổ tung lông chim truy tại Quỳ bên người khất thực, có nhiều tổn hại độ nha hình tượng?

Nhân loại bên kia cũng không có đều có thể chạy có thể khiêu hài tử , ở bên ngoài lúc ăn cơm còn muốn gia trưởng uy .

Thấy Quỳ là thật không tính toán uy chính mình, Độ đến cũng không làm không nháo, tại nó trong lòng chỉ cần Quỳ tại bên người hết thảy liền đều hảo thương lượng.

Nếu Quỳ không uy chính mình, kia liền đổi thành chính mình uy Quỳ hảo ~~~

Thừa dịp Đại Bạch anh vũ một cái không chú ý công phu, Độ rất nhanh phóng ra, vươn ra đầu tại thực bàn bên trong điểm một cái, thu hồi đầu thời điểm trong miệng cũng đã điêu đến một viên hạt hướng dương.

Độ nha điểu uế cũng không có anh vũ cái loại này cái kìm nhất dạng hình dạng cùng lực lượng, nhưng là loại này quả xác đơn bạc hạt hướng dương vẫn là không làm khó được chúng nó, học Quỳ bộ dáng, Độ dùng đầu lưỡi tại trong miệng linh hoạt điều tiết kia miếng hạt hướng dương góc độ, cảm giác thích hợp sau cao thấp điểu uế dùng một chút lực, rắc một tiếng hạt hướng dương xác vỡ tan, bên trong hạt lộ đi ra.

Chỉnh lý hảo văn kiện Hayakawa Seiichi nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu, vừa lúc liền nhìn thấy Quỳ nuôi lớn kia chỉ tiểu độ nha trong miệng hàm một cái hạt hướng dương hạt, thật cẩn thận để đến nó bên miệng làm nũng nói: "Cấp Quỳ ăn ~~."

Nhìn thấy một màn này Seiichi không khỏi cười , một bên vi chim nhỏ vỗ tay vừa nói: "Nhỏ như vậy chỉ biết hiếu kính, Quỳ ngươi thật sự là không nuôi không nó."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy một bên khái Quỳ hoa tử nhân một bên kiêu ngạo rất khởi lông xù bộ ngực, kia biểu tình cùng suối nước nóng tổng quản Aoyama lão tiên sinh hướng Hayakawa gia gia khoe khoang tôn tử hội họa tác phẩm đoạt giải thời điểm giống nhau như đúc.

Thiết, có gì đặc biệt hơn người, Miyuki ngày hôm qua còn cấp ta nện cho bả vai, nữ nhi như vậy ngoan như vậy hiểu chuyện, ta cũng không giống ngươi kia điểu dạng.

Mang theo một loại nói không ra tiếng, nhìn không thấy đường tiểu toan vị, Seiichi tiên sinh một bên thu thập trong tay đồ vật một bên hỏi: "Cho nên ngươi mang Độ rốt cuộc lại đây làm chi? Nên sẽ không chính là vì nhượng ta nhìn xem ngươi chim nhỏ sẽ phụng dưỡng cha mẹ đi?"

Trải qua Seiichi tiên sinh nhắc nhở, Quỳ cũng nhớ tới chính mình vẫn là có việc muốn nói , vội vàng nuốt xuống trong miệng thực vật Oa Oa nói rằng: "Oa Oa, Quỳ đáp ứng Độ, nó học được bay lượn sau có thể tìm đến Quỳ. Về sau Độ có thể hay không thường xuyên đến bên này? Quỳ cam đoan nó sẽ không ảnh hưởng công tác ."

"Đương nhiên có thể, nhiều ra một cái thông minh điểu, nói không chừng khách sạn bên này sinh ý sẽ càng hảo."

"Oa Oa ~, cám ơn nhiều, Seiichi tốt nhất ~~."

Nói ra những lời này hoa hướng dương anh vũ còn muốn giống thường ngày như vậy, thân thể thấu đi qua tại chủ nhân trên người cọ cọ.

Lại không nghĩ rằng không đợi đến nó hành động, có một cái gia hỏa động tác lại muốn so với nó còn khoái.

Tại Quỳ dán thượng chủ nhân trước, có một con chim trước hết dán tại nó trên người, ngăm đen phiếm kim chúc sáng bóng nha vũ cọ tại Quỳ màu trắng lông chim thượng, đem Quỳ nguyên bản chỉnh tề bạch vũ cọ loạn thất bát tao.

Khó hiểu bị đoạt động tác hoa hướng dương anh vũ vẻ mặt mộng, tại cúi đầu nhìn xem chim nhỏ, phát hiện đối phương chính là tại dùng sáng lấp lánh ánh mắt nhìn chính mình, động tác cùng biểu tình đều không có bất cứ dị thường nào.

Quỳ thấy thế liền không tái nghĩ nhiều, mà là dùng cánh đem tiểu độ nha ôm chầm đến, chính mình cũng dán đi qua cọ cọ.

Nghĩ đến về sau mặc dù là đi làm thời gian cũng có thể đủ thường thường nhìn thấy đối phương, đừng nói là tiểu độ nha , mà ngay cả Quỳ chính mình cũng cảm giác rất vui vẻ.

"Độ, chúng ta đi, Quỳ đi ra bên ngoài, giáo ngươi như thế nào làm một cái, thành công tiếp khách điểu."

Mắt nhìn chính mình gia Đại Bạch anh vũ mang theo chúng nó gia tiểu độ nha khoan khoái bay đi , khó hiểu cảm thấy chính mình đầu gối có chút đau Hayakawa Seiichi cảm thấy chính mình yêu cầu an ủi.

Hắn nhảy ra điện thoại di động của mình, ở bên trong đem nữ nhi vườn trẻ APP điểm khai, tưởng muốn nhìn nữ nhi hiện tại có hay không ở bên kia cùng tiểu bằng hữu nhóm khoái trá chơi đùa.

Hayakawa Miyuki nhập đọc vườn trẻ ngay tại tứ mộ sơn dưới chân núi, bởi vì vị trí rất gần, dạy học chất lượng cùng thầy giáo điều kiện cũng không tồi, cho nên thực thụ sơn thượng nhân gia hoan nghênh.

Vi cam đoan mặc dù là tại đi làm thời gian, cha mẹ nhóm cũng có thể khi trường nhìn thấy nhà mình hài tử, vườn trẻ tại tiểu bằng hữu nhóm hoạt động sân thể dục thượng trang bị vài cái thức thời giam khống cameras, mà còn chuyên môn trang bị APP, có được mật mã gia trưởng nhóm có thể tùy thời tùy chỗ mở ra di động, nhìn xem nhà mình tiểu bảo bối nhóm tại sân thể dục thượng chạy trốn chơi đùa hình ảnh.

Seiichi tiên sinh vận khí thực hảo, hắn điểm khai APP thời điểm đúng là Miyuki sở tại vườn trẻ chủ bên ngoài hoạt động thời gian.

Tại một đám chơi diều hâu tróc tiểu kê du hý cây cải đỏ đầu trung, vị tiên sinh này liếc mắt một cái tìm ra nhà mình hài tử.

A, nhà của chúng ta tiểu công chúa vẫn là như vậy đáng yêu, Chihiro hôm nay cho nàng trói lại phấn hồng sắc khăn trùm đầu nha, rất xinh đẹp, ta ánh mắt quả nhiên không tồi, lần sau tái mua biệt nhan sắc thử xem nhìn.

Toàn bộ hành trình đều đắm chìm tại ăn diện nữ nhi trạng thái đương trung Seiichi tiên sinh cười đặc biệt ngốc, nhưng là rất nhanh một trận điện thoại liền phá hủy hắn hiện tại hảo tâm tình.

Cú điện thoại kia không là đánh cho hắn di động , mà là thông qua khách sạn trước sân khấu bên trong điện thoại đánh tiến vào .

Cau mày nghe xong công nhân giảng thuật, Hayakawa Seiichi đỡ điện thoại ống nghe nói rằng: "Ta biết trung dã tiểu thư, đã làm phiền ngươi, ngươi có thể đem vị tiên sinh kia điện thoại chuyển tiến vào, ta đến cùng hắn nói liền hảo."

Trước sân khấu bên kia trung dã tiểu thư nghe vậy rất nhanh đã đem điện thoại chuyển lại đây, Seiichi tiên sinh chờ đến điện thoại chuyển được sau khẩu khí phi thường nghiêm túc nói: "Ohashi tiên sinh, ngài làm như vậy thật sự nhượng ta cảm giác thực phức tạp."

Điện thoại bên kia một cái hơi có vẻ bén nhọn giọng nam mang theo vài phần vội vàng giải thích: "Phi thường ngại ngùng Hayakawa tiên sinh, ta cũng không phải hữu ý tưởng muốn đánh nhiễu trước sân khấu nhân viên công tác, thật sự là ngài gần nhất không chịu tiếp ta điện thoại, cũng không chịu cùng ta mặt nói, bị bất đắc dĩ ta mới có thể xuất hạ sách này."

"Thứ ta nói thẳng Ohashi tiên sinh, ta không cho là giữa chúng ta có lần thứ hai trò chuyện cùng mặt nói tất yếu, sở hữu nói tại ngài năm lần bảy lượt gọi điện thoại lại đây thời điểm chúng ta cũng đã nói được rất rõ ràng ."

"Hayakawa tiên sinh, thật sự không thể tái thương lượng một chút sao? Gần nhất video ngươi cũng là nhìn thấy , kia chỉ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ chỉ số thông minh đã viễn siêu nó cùng chủng loại mặt khác đồng loại. Vì cái gì sẽ xuất hiện loại tình huống này ngài không hiếu kỳ sao? Này nguyên nhân trong đó ngài chẳng lẽ không tưởng làm rõ ràng sao? Chỉ cần có thể đủ phải biết kia chỉ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ trí tuệ dị thường nguyên nhân, là có thể dựa theo phương pháp đào tạo xuất càng nhiều càng ưu tú anh vũ, đây là một kiện danh lợi song thu sự tình."

"Ngài này đó luận điểm ta đã nghe qua rất nhiều biến, giống nhau đáp án ta có thể tại báo cho ngươi một lần. Quỳ không chỉ là sủng vật, càng là chúng ta Hayakawa gia một viên, chúng ta sẽ không đem nó đưa đến người khác trong tay đi."

"Nếu như là bởi vì giá tiền vấn đề, cái kia thật sự có thể thương lượng, thỉnh tin tưởng ta cấp xuất giá cả tuyệt đối sẽ nhượng ngài vừa lòng. . . ."

"Thỉnh ngươi không cần lại nói , chúng ta đối với ngươi cấp xuất bất luận cái gì điều kiện đều không có hứng thú. Ohashi tiên sinh ngài hiện tại hành vi thật sự thực thất lễ, nếu ngài sau này vẫn như cũ vẫn là vi nguyên nhân này tới tìm ta, kia đại nhưng miễn mở miệng ngọc, cũng thỉnh không cần tại quấy rầy chúng ta khách sạn nhân viên công tác, bọn họ công tác nội dung không bao quát xử lý thủ trưởng chuyện riêng tư."

Hayakawa Seiichi nói chính là không chút khách khí, đây đối với mở cửa việc buôn bán, luôn luôn đều lo liệu khách hàng đệ nhất hòa khí phát tài hắn đến nói quả thực là bất khả tư nghị.

Nhưng biết sự tình chân tướng người cũng sẽ không đi trách hắn thái độ hiện tại, thật sự là bởi vì điện thoại mặt khác một bên vị tiên sinh kia các loại hành vi rất chọc người chán ghét .

Vị kia bị Hayakawa Seiichi cự tuyệt gặp mặt, cũng quyết tuyệt điện thoại ước nói người tên là Hirohisa Ohashino, nghe nói là một vị loài chim sở nghiên cứu nhân viên công tác.

Nửa năm trước vị này Ohashi tiên sinh cùng các đồng nghiệp đồng thời đến suối nước nóng tửu quán bên này nghỉ phép, bọn họ đoàn người nhìn thấy Quỳ sau đó quả thực là kinh vi thiên điểu.

Làm lấy nghiên cứu loài chim hành vi cùng tập tính vi công tác chuyên nghiệp nhân viên, bọn họ đều không có nhìn thấy quá Quỳ như vậy điểu, loại này chỉ số thông minh loại này tự hỏi năng lực, trước kia chỉ tại nước ngoài cao cấp tập san tạp chí báo danh thượng nhìn thấy quá.

Sau lại linh cảm cấp trên nghiên cứu khoa học nhân viên nhóm cũng cố không hơn cái gì nghỉ phép không nghỉ phép, bọn họ thực nghiêm túc vi Quỳ kiểm tra đo lường nó chỉ số thông minh cùng tư duy năng lực.

Tuy rằng bởi vì điều kiện đơn sơ cho ra số liệu thực khả năng sẽ xuất hiện lệch lạc, nhưng là kia số liệu cũng vẫn là thực kinh người .

Hưng phấn loài chim viện nghiên cứu nhóm lúc ấy liền muốn đem Quỳ mang đi, Seiichi tiên sinh đương nhiên không có khả năng sẽ đồng ý, mặc dù là đối phương xuất đến một ngàn vạn ngày tệ giá trên trời, Seiichi tiên sinh bên này cũng không có chút nào dao động.

Cuối cùng mang không đi Quỳ viện nghiên cứu nhóm chỉ phải phẫn nộ rời đi, tuy rằng mặt sau cũng có người nhiều mặt liên hệ tưởng muốn tiếp tục thương thảo, nhưng Seiichi đều không có đồng ý.

Mắt thấy điểu chủ nhân thái độ kiên quyết, những người đó cũng liền không quấy rầy nữa, trừ bỏ vị này Ohashi tiên sinh ở ngoài.

Nói lên vị này Ohashi nghiên cứu viên, Hayakawa Seiichi cũng là đau đầu, đối phương nếu thật là vi khoa học nghiên cứu, Quỳ đồng ý nói Seiichi bên này cũng nguyện ý cấp xuất một ít phối hợp.

Nhưng là một phen tiếp xúc xuống dưới Hayakawa Seiichi phát hiện, đối phương lời nói cử chỉ trung không có đối nghiên cứu khoa học nhiệt tình, lại tràn ngập thương nhân con buôn, hắn nhìn thấy Quỳ khi kia hai mắt tỏa ánh sáng bộ dáng, giống như là đang nhìn một đống lớn trường cánh kim tệ, nhượng người phi thường không thoải mái.

Quỳ có thể phát giác cái loại cảm giác này, cho nên vị tiên sinh này lại đây thời điểm tổng là sẽ trốn đến xa một ít.

Hayakawa Seiichi cũng có thể đủ nhìn ra cái loại này ánh mắt, cho nên bất luận đại kiều như thế nào ma, Seiichi bên này đều là kiên định , không có khả năng ba chữ.

Để điện thoại xuống Hayakawa Seiichi hít sâu vào một hơi giảm bớt tâm tình của chính mình, hắn thật sự là chưa thấy qua dầy như vậy da mặt người.

Cũng đã lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần nghiêm túc tỏ vẻ cự tuyệt , thậm chí đem đối phương số điện thoại đều kéo vào sổ đen đương trung, lại không nghĩ rằng đối phương chẳng những chưa từ bỏ ý định, ngược lại còn chạy đến trước sân khấu đi quấy rối khách sạn nhân viên công tác, thật sự là càng ngày càng quá phận .

Thở phì phì Hayakawa Seiichi thí cỗ đều còn không có ngồi vững vàng liền lập tức nhảy dựng lên, hắn nghĩ tới, Quỳ mới vừa mang Độ bay ra đi, muốn là chúng nó hiện tại đi đại đường bên kia, có thể hay không gặp phải vị kia Ohashi tiên sinh?

Càng nghĩ càng lo lắng Hayakawa Seiichi cuối cùng rõ ràng đứng dậy xuất môn, hắn tính toán chính mình đi ra xem.

Đệ 27 chương

Nhưng mà Hayakawa tiên sinh hành động vẫn là chậm một bước, bởi vì chim chóc nhóm phi muốn so với hắn chạy khoái nhiều.

Đương Seiichi tiên sinh cùng bên ngoài chấm dứt trò chuyện sau đó, Ohashi nghiên cứu viên biểu tình phi thường không hảo, thế cho nên cách hắn gần nhất trước sân khấu trung dã tiểu thư cũng nhịn không được lặng lẽ lui về phía sau một bước.

Ngay tại vị tiên sinh kia sắc mặt đổi tới đổi lui, thoạt nhìn vừa cổ quái lại xấu hổ thời điểm, Quỳ cùng Độ một trước một sau từ giám đốc thất bên kia bay ra.

Nhìn đến kia chỉ lông chim trắng noãn đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, Hirohisa Ohashino ánh mắt sáng ngời, nháy mắt lộ ra linh cẩu nhìn thấy con mồi, vẫn là cái loại này dễ như trở bàn tay con mồi khi quang mang.

Hảo tại Đại Bạch anh vũ phản ứng rất nhanh, rất xa nhìn thấy trước sân khấu bên kia có người ảnh hư hư thực thực không được hoan nghênh đối tượng sau, cũng đã bắt đầu hữu ý giảm tốc độ.

Chờ đến phi gần thời điểm phát hiện thật là vị kia tổng đến dây dưa chính mình và chủ nhân một nhà Ohashi tiên sinh, nó rõ ràng liền không hướng trước phi , mà là bán chuyển phương hướng trực tiếp phi vào bị đá cẩm thạch vây đứng lên trước sân khấu tiếp đãi chỗ.

Hayakawa suối nước nóng khách sạn trước sân khấu tiếp đãi chỗ đá cẩm thạch vây mặt, độ cao ít nhất đến có một thước nhị, tam, độ rộng cũng muốn vượt qua một thước, dưới loại tình huống này liền tính Ohashi tiên sinh là đã thành niên nam tử, nhưng là trong người cao không đủ thể lực lại không Thái Hành dưới tình huống, tưởng muốn vượt qua thật sự là rất không dễ dàng.

Kiễng chân nếm thử hai ba lần, phát hiện mình là thật vào không được, Hirohisa Ohashino lúc này mới phẫn nộ dừng lại động tác.

"Quỳ, lại đây yêu, ta đây biên có ăn ngon hạt hướng dương."

Nếu là hướng về phía kia chỉ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ tới, Hirohisa Ohashino tự nhiên là trước tiên đối Quỳ từng có hiểu biết .

Kia chỉ anh vũ hiện tại cũng cũng coi là một cái võng hồng điểu, hằng ngày công tác còn có thích ăn cái gì loại này cơ bản tình huống tại trên mạng tìm khắp đến.

Tuy rằng cho dù là điểu lại đây, hắn cũng không có thể làm như thế nào, dù sao này còn không phải của hắn điểu, nhưng có thể tới gần lại tổng là hảo , tại kia chỉ anh vũ trên người ngửi được tài phú tin tức Hirohisa Ohashino thủy chung đều cho là như thế.

Nhưng là vị này không nghĩ tới, Quỳ muốn so với hắn có thể tưởng tượng đi ra , còn muốn thông minh nhiều.

Đã sớm tại chủ nhân tam lệnh ngũ thân hạ đối vị này họ đại kiều tiên sinh không một chút hảo cảm Đại Bạch anh vũ, cảnh giác tâm tại đối phương hướng về chính mình phất tay gọi về thời điểm liền tăng lên tới cao nhất.

Đối mặt với đối phương kêu gọi, Quỳ cũng đều có một bộ ứng đối biện pháp.

Nó bay đến trước sân khấu bên này thời điểm liền thấy được điện tử biểu hiện khí thượng thời gian, bởi thế mắt điếc tai ngơ vây quanh trước sân khấu nhân viên công tác nhóm phi vài vòng sau đó nói rằng: "Oa Oa ~~, còn chưa tới một giờ đồng hồ, là thời gian nghỉ ngơi, Quỳ phải đi về ngủ trưa, các ngươi cũng không nên sảo đến Quỳ ~~."

Trước sân khấu bên này tất cả đều là Quỳ đồng sự, đối với này chỉ khách sạn vật biểu tượng, đại gia đều là sủng ái dị thường, cái này tạo thành bọn họ đối vị kia tưởng muốn đem Quỳ mang đi vị kia Ohashi nghiên cứu viên tràn ngập oán thầm.

Bởi thế nghe được Quỳ những lời này sau, Matsushita tiểu thư trước hết lý giải Đại Bạch anh vũ ý tứ, nhanh tay lẹ mắt vi nó mở ra trước sân khấu phòng nghỉ đại môn.

Mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn chính mình trong cảm nhận mỏ vàng mang theo một cái đen nhánh độ nha phi vào phòng nghỉ, đại môn đóng cửa sau đó trước sân khấu bên này hết thảy như thường, liền giống như Quỳ cùng Độ chưa từng tới nhất dạng.

Hirohisa Ohashino đối với cái này tức đến khó thở, hắn đỏ lên mặt nói rằng: "Các ngươi đây là cái gì thái độ? Kia chỉ anh vũ là bên này nhân viên công tác đi, vì cái gì ta kêu gọi nó, nó lại không lại đây?"

Trước sân khấu hôm nay quản đốc trung dã tiểu thư nghe vậy mỉm cười giải thích: "Xin lỗi vị tiên sinh này, hiện tại không phải Quỳ công tác thời gian, cho dù là công nhân muốn là yêu cầu nghỉ ngơi . Ta là lúc này tại tốp trước sân khấu, ngài có chuyện gì yêu cầu làm việc?"

"Ta. . . ."

Hirohisa Ohashino bị hỏi có chút á khẩu không trả lời được.

Hắn có chuyện gì yêu cầu trước sân khấu làm việc? Đương nhiên là không có , hắn hôm nay lại đây chỉ là vì tưởng muốn đem kia chỉ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ mua đi mà thôi.

Loại chuyện này là một cái trước sân khấu có thể làm lý sao? Hắn cùng với trước sân khấu nói tái nhiều cũng bất quá là tại lãng phí thời gian thôi.

"Tính , ta cùng với ngươi nói không đến, các ngươi cái kia Quỳ cái gì thời điểm đi làm?"

"Quỳ hôm nay nghỉ sẽ không đi làm ." Những lời này là Seiichi tiên sinh nói , vị này chạy chậm cuối cùng là bắt kịp .

"Ngươi. . . . . Hayakawa tiên sinh ngươi này là có ý gì? Ta chính là rất có thành ý ."

"Chính là nhượng ngài buông tha ý tứ, ta cũng là thực kiên trì ."

"Hảo. . . . Hảo, ta không cùng ngươi sảo. Vị tiểu thư này, ta chủ yếu ở trọ, ta ở trọ cũng có thể đi."

"Xin lỗi tiên sinh, chúng ta hôm nay đầy ngập khách ." Trước sân khấu trung dã tiểu thư khách khí lại không thất lễ mạo như thế trả lời.

"Kia liền ngày mai, ta đính ngày mai gian phòng." Còn chưa từ bỏ ý định Hirohisa Ohashino tiếp tục nếm thử.

"Phi thường ngại ngùng tiên sinh, chúng ta ngày mai cũng đầy ngập khách , cái này cuối tuần chúng ta đều đầy ngập khách."

Làm khách sạn bên này thâm niên trước sân khấu, trung dã tiểu thư đối chính mình công tác luôn luôn đều tận chức tận trách.

Suối nước nóng khách sạn bên này cao thấp ngũ, sáu ngày dự định với vào ở tình huống, nàng máy tính đều không cần nhìn liếc mắt một cái là có thể chuẩn xác đối đáp trôi chảy.

"Điều đó không có khả năng, hiện tại chính là suối nước nóng khách sạn mùa ế hàng, các ngươi bên này làm sao có thể tổng là đầy ngập khách?" Cảm giác sâu sắc chính mình thượng đương bị lừa Hirohisa Ohashino như thế chất vấn.

"Bởi vì chúng ta có Quỳ nha, rất nhiều người đều là tại trên mạng nhìn thấy Quỳ đáng yêu sau đó cố ý đi tìm đến, sau đó phát hiện chúng ta khách sạn hoàn cảnh tốt phục vụ cũng bổng sau liền lựa chọn lưu lại hưởng thụ ngày nghỉ, tiên sinh ngài chẳng phải cái dạng này sao?"

Trước sân khấu trung dã tiểu thư trả lời hoàn mỹ vô khuyết, gọi Hirohisa Ohashino tưởng muốn tìm phản bác lý do tìm khắp không đi ra.

Giống như phồng lên con vịt nhất dạng, đại kiều quảng dã cảm thấy chính mình đã thổi phồng đến lập tức liền muốn nổ mạnh, hắn thật sự là không nghĩ ở lại bên này tái tự rước lấy nhục, hít sâu sau đó cắn răng dậm chân xoay người rời đi.

Ngay tại hắn nổi giận đùng đùng đi ra khách sạn cửa lớn thời điểm, vừa lúc cùng một vị bối hành lý mang theo điểu lung khách nhân đi rồi cái nghênh diện.

Mang theo hỏa khí Ohashi nghiên cứu viên lúc ra cửa thiếu chút nữa cùng vị khách nhân kia đánh vào đồng thời, mang theo hoả tinh Hirohisa Ohashino giận trừng mắt nhìn vị tiên sinh kia liếc mắt một cái, gầm nhẹ một tiếng: "Ngươi đi đường nào vậy , cũng không nhìn người sao?"

May mắn cùng hắn gặp nhau vị tiên sinh kia tính tình hảo, vô tội bị liên lụy cũng không nói gì thêm, vi tránh cho xung đột còn chủ động cùng đại kiều giải thích.

Nghẹn nổi giận trong bụng Hirohisa Ohashino hết sức tức giận đi rồi, vị kia bối đại hai vai ba lô, mang theo kính mát mang theo điểu lồng sắt khách nhân thì đi đến, một đường không nhanh không chậm đi vào trước sân khấu.

"Ngươi hảo, ta là tới làm việc vào ở thủ tục , bỉ họ Maruo."

"Maruo tiên sinh phải không? Hảo ngài tin tức đã tra được, cho ngài dự lưu chính là lầu ba 3102 hào phòng gian, dự định tin tức thượng biểu hiện ngài là có sủng vật yêu cầu đồng thời vào ở , là như vậy sao?"

"Là ta một cái sủng vật anh vũ, nó là một cái huyền phượng anh vũ, tên là A Hùng."

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn là cho phép khách nhân mang theo nhà mình sủng vật đồng thời vào ở , tiền đề là sở mang theo sủng vật nhất định có được chính quy giấy chứng nhận cùng sủng vật bệnh viện sở viết hoá đơn phòng dịch chứng minh.

Mang theo mấy thứ này, khách sạn bên này liền sẽ tiếp thu có sủng vật vào ở, nhưng là vào ở sủng vật không thể sử dụng công cộng dục trì, mỗi ngày còn muốn thêm vào tiền trả một phần phí dụng.

Nếu tại công cộng dục trì không có người nào khác sử dụng thời gian đoạn, khách nhân thật sự là tưởng muốn cùng mang đến sủng vật đồng thời sử dụng, như vậy yêu cầu trưng cầu khách sạn bên này đồng ý, mà còn tại sử dụng sau tiền trả vệ sinh phí dụng.

Những người này tính hóa thi thố tuy rằng vi khách sạn bên này mang đến càng thêm lộn xộn thủ tục cùng càng đại lượng công việc, nhưng là lại bởi vì tri kỷ phục vụ mà vi khách sạn kiếm được không ít nhân khí.

Có không lý giải khách nhân tại đọc quá khách sạn võng trạm sau cũng minh bạch , Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng suối nước nóng, vốn là chính là người cùng động vật xài chung , hơn nữa tiểu động vật nhóm sử dụng kỳ hạn, còn muốn tại nhân loại trước.

Tứ mộ sơn là Huyền Nội độ cao so với mặt biển cao nhất ngọn núi, trên núi độ ấm đến mùa đông sẽ biến đến rất thấp, tại suối nước nóng khách sạn không có kiến thiết trước, trên núi mi hầu đàn còn có những thứ khác một ít tiểu động vật, mùa đông liền có ngâm suối nước nóng sưởi ấm thói quen.

Sau lại nhân loại khai phá suối nước nóng sau đó, cùng với trên núi hầu đàn bởi vì suối nước nóng sử dụng vấn đề mà phát sinh quá một ít ma xát, là Hayakawa gia đi đầu làm ra cùng một thiết sinh vật cùng chung tự nhiên tài nguyên làm gương mẫu, lúc này mới nhượng hai bên cuối cùng chung sống hoà bình .

Lúc trước bao dung cùng tôn trọng, cũng cấp tứ mộ sơn bên này mang đến một chỗ kỳ cảnh, thì phải là hầu tử suối nước nóng.

Có chỗ này kỳ cảnh tại, hàng năm mùa đông Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng đều là du khách như hải.

Nghe được vị kia Ohashi tiên sinh đi rồi, lại có tân khách nhân vào ở, nguyên bản tránh ở trước sân khấu phòng nghỉ nội Quỳ lập tức bay ra, tận chức tận trách bắt đầu nó trước sân khấu tiếp đãi điểu công tác.

"Hoan nghênh quang lâm ~~, hoan nghênh quang lâm ~~. Di, này chính là huyền phượng sao?"

Bay ra tới Quỳ nhìn thấy khách nhân mang lại đây sủng vật, lập tức rơi xuống trước sân khấu đá cẩm thạch trên mặt bàn tò mò quan sát.

Nó tò mò, kia chỉ bị chủ nhân mang lại đây huyền phượng cũng rất ngạc nhiên, hai chỉ anh vũ cách điểu lung nhìn lẫn nhau.

Huyền phượng anh vũ lại danh kê vĩ anh vũ, chúng nó bên ngoài cùng Tiểu Phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ rất giống, tối rõ rệt đặc điểm chính là mắt sau trên gương mặt có một đôi màu cam nhung mao, thoạt nhìn phi thường tú lệ.

Trời sinh tự mang má hồng, đây là mọi người đối huyền phượng anh vũ diễn xưng, chúng nó là sủng vật anh vũ giới phi thường thông thường một cái chủng loại.

Đang tại làm việc thủ tục Maruo tiên sinh nhìn thấy Quỳ đối chính mình anh vũ cảm thấy hứng thú, phi thường hữu hảo đem lồng sắt hướng Quỳ bên kia đưa đi qua, mà còn nói rằng: "Ngươi là Quỳ đi, đại danh đỉnh đỉnh thiên tài anh vũ. Đây là ta nhóm gia A Hùng, một cái tiểu huyền phượng, thỉnh nhiều hơn chỉ giáo ."

"Maruo tiên sinh, ngài vào ở thủ tục đã làm việc hoàn tất, đây là ngài phòng tạp, yêu cầu chúng ta vi ngài đem hành lý đưa lên đi không?"

"Không cần, chính mình là có thể. Di, này trương là cái gì?"

Tại trung dã tiểu thư đưa tới phòng tạp mặt trên, lại nhất trương thoạt nhìn như là dùng tiền thay thế khoán đồ vật, Maruo cầm lên nhìn kỹ, kia mặt trên viết chính là 'Hayakawa khách sạn bữa tối chiêu đãi khoán' .

"Ách, các ngươi khách sạn dừng chân không phải không bao ăn uống sao? Ta nhớ rõ ta không có lựa chọn mang tam cơm phần món ăn tuyển hạng nha?"

"Tiên sinh, ngài vừa rồi tại cửa nhà gặp được vị tiên sinh kia là cùng chúng ta phát sinh hiểu lầm sau đem tính tình phát tác tại ngài trên người , làm trong đó nhất phương đương sự, chúng ta đối ngài thay thụ quá hành vi rất là xin lỗi, này trương chiêu đãi khoán tán gẫu biểu tâm ý thỉnh không cần cự tuyệt."

Không biết khi nào Seiichi đã giá anh vũ đỉnh Độ nha đã đi tới, đối Ohashi tiên sinh vừa rồi thiên giận hành vi, bọn họ cũng là có trách nhiệm .

"Vị này giám đốc, ngài rất khách khí, cũng chỉ là chút việc nhỏ mà thôi."

"Khách nhân sự tình không có việc nhỏ, thỉnh tiếp thu chúng ta xin lỗi."

"Hảo đi, nếu các ngươi như vậy kiên trì."

Vấn đề giải quyết sau đó Maruo tiên sinh bối hành lý dẫn theo điểu lung, đi theo phục vụ nhân viên đến khách phòng bên kia đi vào ở, Seiichi thì sờ sờ trên vai Quỳ đối với trước sân khấu bên này nói rằng: "Về sau lại có người cấp Quỳ phương pháp ghi hình, có thể ngăn lại liền ngăn lại một chút, ta không nghĩ Quỳ về sau sinh hoạt đã bị rất nhiều quấy rầy."

Làm như vậy xem như hy sinh khách sạn nhân khí đến cam đoan hoa hướng dương anh vũ an toàn, đối với một cái thương nhân đến nói là tại làm chuyện điên rồ, nhưng Seiichi cảm thấy thực đáng giá.

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy trong lòng phi thường cảm động, móng vuốt nắm chủ nhân cánh tay một chút một chút hướng thượng dịch, dịch đến Seiichi bả vai tựa như cùng thường ngày nhất dạng dùng đầu đi cọ chủ nhân mặt.

"Chủ nhân tốt nhất. . . . , di, Độ ngươi chừng nào thì chui qua tới?"

Nhắm mắt lại cọ vài cái sau không có cảm giác quen thuộc, ngược lại cọ một thân lông chim Quỳ mở mắt vừa thấy, phát hiện mình gia kia chỉ tiểu độ nha không biết khi nào chắn chính mình cùng Seiichi chi gian.

Quỳ giống đổi cái địa phương tại cọ, tiểu độ nha liền tiếp tục đi theo, tóm lại Quỳ bây giờ là cọ có thể, nhưng là chỉ có thể cọ đến độ nha cọ không đến người khác.

"Độ, tránh ra, ngươi chắn đến Quỳ cọ người."

Xoã tung lông chim hắc độ nha nghe vậy oai đầu rất thật sự nhìn nó, sau đó nhảy nhót vài cái xích lại đây, dùng thân thể tại Đại Bạch anh vũ bộ ngực thượng sứ kính ninh.

"Không là đến cọ Quỳ, là ngươi chắn đến Quỳ cọ chủ nhân ."

"Di, ngươi như thế nào còn cọ? Đem lộ tránh ra hảo hay không?"

Tiểu độ nha mặt lộ vẻ ngây thơ, nhất phái hồn nhiên.

... . .

"Tính , cùng ngươi nói không rõ, biệt cọ , Quỳ lông chim đều bị ngươi cọ đen."

Tự kia sau đó Quỳ liền phát hiện, chỉ cần có tiểu độ nha tại trường hợp nó liền không có biện pháp tái tùy tâm sở dục làm nũng, bởi vì mỗi khi nó kháo đi qua tưởng muốn cọ ai thời điểm, Độ nhất định sẽ chặn ngang một cước, đem vị kia chen ra chính mình thấu lại đây.

Lộng không rõ vì cái gì sẽ như vậy Quỳ phức tạp luôn luôn tại dùng móng vuốt vò đầu, nghĩ thầm rằng cũng chưa nghe nói qua độ nha có loại này tập tính nha?

Đệ 28 chương

Sáng sớm Hayakawa gia ba tầng lầu các nội, bị từ cửa sổ chiếu xạ tiến vào ánh sáng mặt trời hoảng ngủ không được, mơ mơ màng màng Quỳ tỉnh.

Nó vừa động ngủ ở nó trên bụng Độ cũng liền đi theo tỉnh, hai chỉ điểu một trước một sau từ điểu oa đương trung nhảy ra đến, Quỳ đứng ở điểu sào bên cạnh run rẩy run rẩy cánh, nhìn nhìn bên người càng dài khổ người càng lớn chim nhỏ, trong lòng thở dài nghĩ thật sự đến đổi oa .

Nghĩ như vậy Quỳ liền nhảy xuống điểu oa, muốn cùng đi qua nhất dạng trước đem chim nhỏ cấp uy no, sau đó tại đi ra ngoài giải quyết chính mình điểm tâm.

Nhưng mà Độ hôm nay ăn là ăn, lại không chịu giống như ngày xưa như vậy ăn uống no đủ sau tái ngoan ngoãn chờ ở oa trung, mà là run rẩy cánh tỏ vẻ cùng với Quỳ cùng đi.

"Cùng Quỳ đi? Quỳ muốn đi xuống lầu ăn điểm tâm, ngươi làm như thế nào đi?"

"Nha nha, nhìn Quỳ ăn điểm tâm ~~."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy quả thực không lời gì để nói, tâm nói điểu ăn cơm có cái gì xinh đẹp ? Ngươi chính mình không chính là điểu sao?

Thật tò mò tìm cái gương đối với khái hạt hướng dương đi, cam đoan có thể làm cho ngươi vẫn luôn nhìn đến đủ.

Cho dù là đầu đầy mờ mịt, nhưng Quỳ vẫn là mang Độ xuống lầu , nó không mang cũng không được, học được phi tiểu độ nha là ai đều ngăn cản không được.

Dưới lầu Hayakawa gia sáng sớm vẫn là như vậy náo nhiệt, Hayakawa phu nhân giúp đỡ chính mình bà bà từ phòng bếp hướng ra phía ngoài đoan bữa sáng thời điểm, liền thấy được từ trên lầu phi xuống dưới một bạch tối sầm hai chỉ đại điểu.

"Quỳ xuống dưới ăn điểm tâm ? Hôm nay cũng thật sớm, Độ cũng cùng lại đây? Seiichi, Độ xuống lầu ăn điểm tâm , ngươi bên kia điểu lương nhiều chuẩn bị một ít."

Hơn ba tháng đại độ nha chính ở vào ấu điểu chuyển hướng thành điểu giai đoạn, cái này thời kì tiểu độ nha trừ bỏ muốn đặc biệt chú ý an-bu-min bổ sung ở ngoài, điểu lương cũng là yêu cầu bắt đầu đổi mới .

Từ một trăm thiên bắt đầu, Ōsaki tiên sinh liền đề nghị Seiichi tiên sinh cùng Quỳ bắt đầu cấp Độ sức ăn trung chút ít tăng thêm thành điểu điểu lương, từ một phần mười bắt đầu, mỗi cái cuối tuần thành điểu điểu lương gia tăng một phần mười, ấu điểu điểu lương giảm bớt một phần mười, mãi cho đến toàn bộ đổi thành thành điểu điểu lương mới thôi.

Chờ đến điểu lương toàn bộ đổi hoàn, Độ cũng có thể có bán tuổi đại, đối với độ nha đến nói, cái này tuổi cũng đã xem như thanh niên, tuy rằng còn hơi hiển non nớt, nhưng có thể rời đi cha mẹ đan phi quá chính mình cuộc sống đi.

Seiichi từ ngày hôm qua nhìn đến Quỳ mang theo chim nhỏ đi khách sạn, liền đoán được hôm nay kia chỉ tiểu độ nha khẳng định còn muốn cùng đi ra.

Tuy rằng đã bị Quỳ nuôi hơn ba tháng, nhưng là kia con chim nhỏ dính Quỳ tính tình cũng là có tăng vô giảm.

Trước kia sẽ không phi hoàn hảo một ít, hiện tại sẽ phi , Seiichi phỏng chừng chính là Quỳ tới chỗ nào, chỗ nào có thể nhìn thấy kia chỉ tiểu độ nha.

Cho nên hôm nay sáng sớm, Seiichi rời giường sau đó chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là đi vào nhà ăn bên này, cấp Quỳ ở bên cạnh điểu cái giá thượng tân treo hai cái kim chúc chén.

Những cái đó kim chúc chén tác dụng sẽ cùng với thực bàn, Seiichi tiên sinh phỏng chừng chờ đến kia chỉ tiểu độ nha cùng lại đây thời điểm, Quỳ bên này nguyên bản bốn kim chúc chén phải là không đại đủ dùng .

Nguyên bản chỉ là muốn muốn để ngừa vạn nhất, không tưởng quả là dùng tới .

Nghe được thê tử kêu gọi sau, Seiichi chậm rì rì từ điểu cái giá thượng gỡ xuống hai cái kim chúc chén, một cái dựa theo tỉ lệ hướng bên trong tăng thêm ấu điểu cùng thành điểu điểu lương, một cái khác thì để vào phì nộn bánh mì trùng.

Về phần chén nước kia đến tại từ từ, Quỳ bên này kim chúc chén có chút không đủ dùng, lần sau đi Ōsaki bên kia thời điểm đến nhớ rõ điền thượng một ít.

Seiichi tiên sinh trở về thời điểm, Quỳ cùng Độ cũng đã tại điểu cái giá bên này lạc hảo.

Tuy rằng chỉ phi một ngày, nhưng là Độ không hổ là độ nha hậu đại, thân thể linh hoạt tính cùng khống chế năng lực đều đặc biệt xuất sắc.

Bất luận là cất cánh rớt xuống vẫn là không trung tạm dừng, đều làm hoàn mỹ vô khuyết, mặc cho ai đều nhìn đoán không ra này chỉ vật nhỏ hôm qua mới lần đầu tiên thử phi thành công.

Trên bàn cơm đã ăn qua Độ dừng ở điểu cái giá thượng liên tiếp thăm dò, ánh mắt vẫn luôn đều chăm chú vào bên cạnh kia chỉ Đại Bạch anh vũ trên người.

Chỉ cần nhìn Quỳ nó liền vui vẻ, không quản đối phương là ăn cái gì vẫn là làm việc.

Nhìn nhìn nguyên bản đã ăn no Độ cảm thấy chính mình lại đói bụng, xem xét bên cạnh anh vũ, Độ một hơi một cái bánh mì trùng, một hơi tại một cái bánh mì trùng, rất nhanh liền ăn luôn bán chén.

Ở một bên tiễu meo meo lưu ý quan sát Quỳ đối tiểu độ nha sức ăn đã chết lặng, đối Độ cái loại này như thế nào ăn đều không no thuộc tính, Quỳ không chỉ một lần an ủi mình, đứa nhỏ này còn tại trường thân thể, có thể ăn một ít là bình thường .

Bữa sáng sau khi chấm dứt, Seiichi tiên sinh hôm nay là mang theo hai chỉ điểu cùng tiến lên ban .

Đã học được phi hành tiểu độ nha không chịu rời đi Quỳ bên người, Quỳ cũng lo lắng đem mới vừa học được phi chim nhỏ ở lại trong nhà.

Đứa nhỏ này vừa thấy chính là cái hoạt bát hiếu động , trước kia sẽ không phi, trong nhà sân còn có thể quan trụ nó, hiện tại sẽ phi Quỳ thật sợ vừa không lưu ý nó không chừng liền bay đi chỗ nào .

Nếu hài tử thật sự trưởng thành muốn xuất oa, Quỳ là không phản đối , nhưng là chim nhỏ hiện tại rõ ràng chính là cái đầu trưởng thành, những thứ khác sinh tồn năng lực đều còn cần học, tại Quỳ xác nhận đối phương ly sào sau đó có thể hảo hảo một mình sinh hoạt trước, nó cảm thấy chính mình vẫn là đến nhìn nghiêm một ít.

Đi làm một đường chim nhỏ đều thực hoạt bát, ngày hôm qua nó đến thăm phi, trên đường phong cảnh sự vật cái gì toàn bộ đều bị xem nhẹ đi qua.

Hiện tại lại bay ra đến, có thời gian tiểu độ nha đương nhiên muốn chung quanh nhìn xem.

Quỳ dừng ở chủ nhân trên vai, ánh mắt lại vẫn luôn đều nhìn chằm chằm chim nhỏ bên kia, chỉ cần Độ phi xa, Quỳ liền ra tiếng đem chim nhỏ gọi về đến, kia lớn giọng làm cho Seiichi chỉ có thể xoa lỗ tai cười khổ.

Khách sạn nội hôm nay là Độ làm trước sân khấu tiếp đãi điểu lần đầu tiên thượng tốp, Quỳ đối với cái này rất trọng thị, dùng móng vuốt lý chim nhỏ lông chim nói rằng: "Không cần khẩn trương, một hồi nhìn Quỳ làm như thế nào, học liền hảo."

Trước sân khấu bên này Maruo Toshihito bối bản vẽ mang theo điểu lung đối trước sân khấu Matsushita tiểu thư hỏi: "Ngại ngùng vị tiểu thư này, ta hôm nay buổi sáng muốn đi ra ngoài vẽ vật thực, ta A Hùng có thể kính nhờ cho các ngươi chiếu cố sao?"

Khách sạn bên này có thay chiếu cố sủng vật phục vụ hạng mục, tiền khoản vẫn là tính toán tại tiền phòng trong vòng .

"Đương nhiên có thể Maruo tiên sinh, chúng ta sẽ có chuyên gia vi ngài xem quản này chỉ huyền phượng anh vũ, có cái gì yêu cầu đặc biệt chú ý còn thỉnh ngài trước tiên báo cho một chút."

"Không cần gì cả đặc biệt chú ý , A Hùng nó tính cách thực hảo. Nếu không phiền toái nói, có thể hay không bắt nó đặt ở Quỳ bên kia, ta sợ nó một cái đãi ở trong lồng sẽ tịch mịch."

"Cái này ta phải đến hỏi một chút Quỳ, dù sao bên kia là nó công tác cương vị."

Mỉm cười phục vụ Matsushita tiểu thư thỉnh Maruo tiên sinh sau đó, chính nàng ta thì rời đi trước sân khấu đến Đại Bạch anh vũ bên này cùng nó bắt đầu bàn bạc.

Quỳ đối khách nhân anh vũ muốn quải lại đây điểm này cũng không phải như thế nào phản đối, dù sao đối phương cũng không sổ lồng tử, chỉ cần không có gì đáng ngại như thế nào quải đều thành.

Được đến Quỳ đồng ý sau đó, Matsushita tiểu thư giúp đỡ Maruo tiên sinh đem kia chỉ trang huyền phượng điểu lồng sắt bắt tại Quỳ điểu cái giá cái đáy.

Nơi này tuy rằng vị trí không cao, nhưng là bởi vì tiếp cận rơi xuống đất thủy tinh cửa sổ, cho nên tầm nhìn phi thường tốt.

Quải hảo điểu lung sau đó, Matsushita tiểu thư gặp khách người vẫn luôn đều tại xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ sát đất quan sát bên ngoài cảnh sắc, lại nhìn xem đối phương trên lưng bản vẽ, nhẹ cười nói: "Maruo tiên sinh là lại đây thải phong sao? Hảo đáng tiếc ngài tới mùa không đối, nếu như là mùa xuân trên núi cây anh đào hải chính là phi thường xinh đẹp ."

Maruo Toshihito nghe vậy thực tiêu sái nói: "Không quan hệ, xuân có xuân mỹ, hạ cũng có mùa hạ mị lực, loại này thảo trường oanh phi cỏ cây rậm rạp cảnh sắc, cũng là mùa xuân nhìn không tới ."

"Ngài thật thú vị, thực chờ mong có thể tại ngài bản vẽ thượng nhìn đến mỹ lệ mùa hè, chúc ngài hết thảy thuận lợi."

Maruo tiên sinh đi rồi, Quỳ cúi đầu tò mò nhìn thấp lồng sắt trong kia chỉ huyền phượng anh vũ.

Tiểu huyền phượng bị nhìn có chút thẹn thùng, nhưng là nó chủ nhân đem nó giáo dục thực hảo, này con chim nhỏ nghiêng đầu chủ động chào hỏi nói rằng: "Các ngươi hảo, ta kêu A Hùng, là một cái huyền phượng anh vũ, năm nay hai tuổi bán ."

"Ngươi hảo, ta kêu Quỳ, bên cạnh này chính là Độ, A Hùng, hoan nghênh ngươi cùng chủ nhân của ngươi đến Hayakawa suối nước nóng khách sạn nghỉ phép."

Huyền phượng không phải giỏi về học vẹt anh vũ, A Hùng tuổi không lớn lắm thông minh là thông minh, lại còn không đến yêu nghiệt, bởi thế nó còn sẽ không nói nhân ngôn, cùng Quỳ cùng Độ chi gian đều là dùng điểu ngữ giao lưu.

Quen thuộc sau đó Quỳ phát hiện, A Hùng là một cái thực thiện nói anh vũ, hai chỉ điểu líu ríu, tán gẫu phi thường vui vẻ.

Độ ở một bên nghe như lọt vào trong sương mù, nó dù sao mới hơn ba tháng đại, quá mức phụ trách điểu ngữ cùng từ nhân loại từ ngữ bên kia chuyển hoán lại đây một ít ngôn ngữ nó còn cần lý giải.

Không biết vì cái gì, Độ hiện tại chính là nhìn kia chỉ tên là A Hùng huyền phượng anh vũ thực không vừa mắt, nó ngồi xổm Quỳ bên cạnh, cổ túi đều cố lấy đến .

Ấu điểu nếu cố lấy tố túi, trừ bỏ sinh khí ở ngoài còn có một cái khác ý tứ, thì phải là công kích.

Làm chim nhỏ chúng nó có hạng nhất thiên phú kỹ năng, thì phải là tại gặp được nguy hiểm thời điểm, đem tố trong túi thực vật làm vũ khí phun ra đi ra ngoài.

Bán tiêu hóa thực vật dính dịch dính tính đặc biệt cường, đối với ấu điểu nhóm thiên địch, ăn thịt tính loài chim bay đến nói cái loại này dính dính chất lỏng nếu dính vào lông chim thượng, sẽ rất khó lộng xuống dưới, nếu dính nhiều phi đều không nhất định còn có thể phi đứng lên.

Mà miêu khoa cùng hầu tử, đều là khứu giác thập phần linh mẫn động vật, chim nhỏ nhóm nhổ ra đồ vật, kia hương vị cùng đại quy mô sát thương tính vũ khí uy lực tra không bao nhiêu, đều là nghe liền nhẫn không được cấp bậc.

Đây là yếu ớt chim nhỏ nhóm cuối cùng nhất trương bảo mệnh con bài chưa lật, Độ hiện tại nhìn kia chỉ huyền phượng cũng rất muốn dùng đi ra.

Nó mới không quản có phải hay không chuyện bé xé ra to, tóm lại chính là muốn đem kia chỉ chướng mắt gia hỏa đuổi đi.

Hảo tại tái Độ nói chuyện trước, Quỳ tựa hồ là phát hiện cái gì, trở lại trôi chảy cấp Độ điêu điêu nó trên đầu bởi vì chủ nhân cảm xúc mà dựng thẳng lên tới ngốc mao.

Liền giống như khí cầu phá một cái động lớn nhất dạng, Độ nguyên bản căng phồng tố túi lập tức tiêu đi xuống.

Ngay tại Quỳ cùng huyền phượng tán gẫu chính hoan thời điểm, một cái bình thường rất ít sẽ tại đây biên xuất hiện người, đột nhiên đẩy cửa đi đến.

"Douji? Tiểu tử này như thế nào đến ?"

Hayakawa Douji năm nay mới thượng trung học, hắn là Hayakawa vợ chồng con trai lúc tuổi già, cùng ca ca Seiichi chi gian niên linh kém chỉnh chỉnh mười tám tuổi.

Bình thường tiểu tử này hoặc là chính là học tập, hoặc là chính là luyện tập kiếm đạo, không phải chính là đi ra ngoài cùng các bằng hữu tụ hội du ngoạn, cơ bản sẽ không đến khách sạn bên này.

Nhìn cái kia đỉnh con nhím đầu tiểu tử khẽ gật đầu cho chính mình đánh tiếp đón sau, liền trực tiếp vào tổng giám đốc văn phòng, Quỳ dùng móng vuốt tao tao cằm nói rằng: "Tiểu tử này trạng thái không đối nha, cư nhiên không cùng Quỳ đấu võ mồm? Thật kỳ quái yêu, hắn không phải là lại ở trường học bên kia gây họa, bị trường học gọi gia trưởng đi."

Douji tiểu tử kia tính tình nóng nảy, lúc nhỏ đến trường không ít gặp rắc rối, Hayakawa vợ chồng vì thế thường xuyên bị trường học kêu lên đi ước nói.

Nhưng này chút đều là chuyện đã qua , từ khi thượng sơ trung sau, Douji tính tình đã thu liễm không ít, ít nhất Hayakawa vợ chồng tại không bị trường học thỉnh đi qua.

Cho nên đây là trường thời gian không bị gọi gia trưởng, đột nhiên bị gọi cảm giác ngại ngùng, đến ca ca bên này viện binh ?

Quỳ còn không có suy nghĩ cẩn thận, chợt nghe thấy tựa vào trên người mình tiểu độ nha tò mò hỏi: "Quỳ, cái gì, tên là, thỉnh gia trưởng."

"Ách, chính là ấu tể ở bên ngoài đã gây họa, thụ hại hoặc là phụ trách giáo dục kia nhất phương đem ấu tể nuôi nấng kêu lên đi thương lượng, hoặc là phê bình."

"Cho nên Độ muốn là làm không hảo, liền sẽ có người tới phê bình Quỳ sao?"

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy kinh ngạc cúi đầu, lại nhìn thấy chim nhỏ kia phi thường nghiêm túc mặt.

"Là , nếu ngươi về sau gây họa, liền sẽ có người tới phê bình Quỳ không có đem ngươi giáo hảo. Kỳ thật đều không cần người khác tới phê bình, nếu Độ biến thành phá hư điểu, không cần người khác phê bình, Quỳ chính mình cũng sẽ áy náy ."

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy dán tại Quỳ trên người, đen nhánh mang theo phản quang lông chim gắt gao cùng Quỳ bạch vũ tương giao, híp mắt dùng sức gật gật đầu.

Gọi gia trưởng, ân, Độ nhớ kỹ.

Đệ 29 chương

Ngay tại Quỳ lực chú ý toàn bộ đều tập trung tại Độ trên người thời điểm, bị bắt tại chúng nó thấp huyền phượng anh vũ A Hùng đột nhiên ở trong lồng mặt sải bước đi rồi vài cái, mang lồng sắt đều đi theo nó đồng thời lắc lư đứng lên.

Bị lúc ẩn lúc hiện lồng sắt hấp dẫn, hai chỉ điểu đều theo bản năng cúi đầu, Quỳ còn hỏi đạo: "A Hùng, ngươi là làm sao vậy?"

Tiểu huyền phượng nghe vậy có chút ngượng ngùng hỏi: "Ta nghĩ chủ nhân , Quỳ, ngươi có biết ta chủ nhân cái gì thời điểm có thể trở về tới sao?"

"Này Quỳ cũng không biết rằng, hắn bình thường đi ra ngoài họa họa thời điểm đều sẽ bao lâu? Thời gian sẽ đặc biệt trường sao?"

"Không nhất định, có đôi khi nửa ngày, có đôi khi một ngày. Nhưng là nếu thời gian đặc biệt trường nói, hắn sẽ mang theo ta đồng thời, nhượng ta cùng hắn ."

"Thật hảo, ngươi chủ nhân là vị hoạ sĩ, A Hùng ngươi nhất định đi theo hắn đi quá không ít địa phương." Hâm mộ đối phương có cơ hội vào Nam ra Bắc kiến thức chung quanh cảnh đẹp Đại Bạch anh vũ nói như thế.

"Trước kia là , gần nhất không là . Chủ nhân nói muốn yên ổn xuống dưới, liền cho chúng ta tìm cái phòng ở, còn tìm phân công tác, A Hùng gần nhất tổng có thể nghe được các bạn hàng xóm hảm hắn lão sư."

"Mỹ thuật tạo hình lão sư sao? Hảo chức nghiệp, Quỳ cũng là lão sư, Quỳ hàng năm đều sẽ dạy dỗ rất nhiều thật nhỏ điểu."

Trong lúc nói chuyện Douji từ Seiichi trong phòng làm việc đi ra , không chỉ người đi ra , còn thay đổi một bộ quần áo.

Quỳ nhìn đối phương trên người kia bộ suối nước nóng khách sạn hậu trù quần áo lao động, kinh điểu quan đều dựng thẳng lên tới hỏi: "Douji, ngươi đây là đang làm cái gì? Vì cái gì xuyên một thân khách sạn hậu trù quần áo lao động?"

Suất khí đại nam hài nghe vậy chỉnh lý cùng một hạ thân thượng hợp thức kiểu dáng quần áo lao động nói rằng: "Làm công nha, ta đã cùng lão ca nói tốt rồi, hôm nay sau đó mỗi buổi chiều năm giờ đến tối thập điểm ta đều sẽ lại đây làm công ngắn hạn, coi như là ngươi đồng sự , thỉnh nhiều hơn chỉ giáo , Quỳ."

"Làm công? Ngươi vì cái gì muốn đánh công? Tiền tiêu vặt không đủ dùng sao? Mỗi ngày đến bên này công tác đến tối thập điểm? Kia công khóa của ngươi làm như thế nào? Làm hoàn sao?"

Hayakawa gia kinh tế điều kiện coi như không tồi, đối trong nhà bọn nhỏ cũng không hà khắc.

Tuy rằng vi không cho bọn nhỏ dưỡng thành tiêu tiền như nước thói quen, tại tiền tài phương diện đối bọn họ quản khống vẫn là thực nghiêm khắc, nhưng chỉ muốn là nên hoa nên dùng tiền, cấp đứng lên thật là không chút nào keo kiệt.

Liền tỷ như Douji, mỗi cái cuối tuần cũng có thể ở trong nhà lấy đi hai vạn khối tiêu vặt tiền.

Tuy rằng bên trong này bao hàm sáu ngày cơm trưa phí, nhưng là trường học quán cơm giá cả cũng không cao, số tiền kia tuyệt đối đầy đủ một học sinh trung học một tuần các loại tiêu vặt.

Nhưng là nên cấp cấp, không nên cấp tuyệt đối không cấp, tiêu vặt tiền ở ngoài hết thảy ứng dụng, Hayakawa gia gia cùng nãi nãi cũng sẽ không quản, từ bọn nhỏ chính mình nghĩ biện pháp.

Làm đồng thời lớn lên bằng hữu, Quỳ là nhìn thấy quá nhiều năm trước Seiichi tại khách sạn hậu trù làm công hình ảnh , hiện giờ đây là lại đến phiên Douji ?

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ là nhìn Douji lớn lên , làm tổn hữu Quỳ vẫn tương đối hiểu biết Douji người kia.

Tiểu tử này mặc dù là có một hoa một tính tình, lại không có gì quá phận yêu thích, mỗi cái cuối tuần tiêu vặt tiền là tồn không hạ cái gì, nhưng cũng tuyệt đối đủ hoa, như thế nào lại đột nhiên lưu lạc đến yêu cầu làm công ?

Từ từ, đột nhiên trong tay biến khẩn, tiểu tử này nên không phải là. . . .

Đại Bạch anh vũ híp mắt, bay đến Douji trên vai hạ xuống, móng vuốt nắm nó quần áo, dùng cánh đẩy đẩy hai má của đối phương nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ngươi nên không phải là giao bạn gái đi?"

"Khụ khụ khụ, đừng nói bừa, ta chính là luyện tập kiếm đạo võ sĩ, võ sĩ bên người là không cần nữ nhân ."

Nói đến hảo, lời này đủ trung nhị, Quỳ thiếu chút nữa liền vi những lời này dựng thẳng lên chính mình đối chỉ.

Trách không được rõ ràng trương nhất trương soái mặt cùng một bộ hình nam dáng người, lại vẫn là quang côn nhiều năm như vậy không người hỏi thăm, thật sự là bằng bản lĩnh độc thân trách không được người bên ngoài.

"Vậy ngươi, vì cái gì, đột nhiên, thiếu tiền?"

"Ta chính là có dạng muốn mua đồ vật, nhưng là tồn tiền thời gian lại không đủ dùng, cho nên mới nghĩ đến lão ca bên này làm công ngắn hạn. Công khóa bên kia ngươi yên tâm, ta trong khoảng thời gian này không tham gia xã đoàn hoạt động, buổi chiều là có thể đem bài tập toàn bộ viết xong. Lại nói qua vài ngày liền phóng nghỉ hè , thời gian thượng cũng vẫn là tới kịp ."

"Ngươi yên tâm, ta làm công thời gian sẽ không lâu, liền một cái nghỉ hè mà thôi, thời gian trưởng đừng nói lão ca, lão cha bên kia liền muốn trước phát hỏa."

Nghe lời này lão chủ nhân bên kia cũng là biết đến, kia liền không có gì để nói .

"Không hỏi ? Yên tâm ? Ta đây liền bắt đầu làm việc , đại ca nhượng ta hiện tại trước thử một lần, có thể đi ngày mai buổi tối liền trực tiếp đến đi làm. Quỳ, ngươi thật sự là chim nhỏ giáo nhiều, thấy ai đều thao một viên lão phụ thân tâm."

"Oa ~~~, xem chiêu."

Lại bị 'Tổn hữu' trêu chọc Đại Bạch anh vũ cánh vung lên, cùng Douji hai người liền muốn bắt đầu hằng ngày hỗ oán.

Nhưng mà không đợi nó thúc đẩy, chỉ thấy nguyên bản dọn xong tư thế chuẩn bị tiếp chiêu Douji đột nhiên nghiêm đứng vững nói rằng: "Maruo lão sư hảo."

Quỳ nghe vậy nhanh chóng quay đầu lại, chỉ thấy buổi sáng bối bản vẽ đi ra ngoài Maruo tiên sinh cư nhiên đã trở lại.

Vị kia nghe được có người ở trong này gọi chính mình lão sư, cũng là thực kinh ngạc, cẩn thận nhìn nhìn một thân công tác trang Douji, phân biệt vài giây đồng hồ sau hắn giật mình nói: "Ngươi là cao một C ban Hayakawa đồng học đi, này thân giả dạng là chủ nhật ở bên cạnh làm công sao?"

"Nơi này là nhà của ta sản nghiệp, ta tính toán mùa hè này lại đây hỗ trợ, thuận tiện kiếm chút tiêu vặt tiền."

"Thực hảo, giống ngươi cái này tuổi hài tử nhiều tiếp xúc một chút xã hội cũng là chuyện tốt." Maruo tiên sinh tán dương nói rằng.

"Douji, Maruo tiên sinh, là ngươi , lão sư?" Cảm giác sự tình hảo đúng dịp Đại Bạch anh vũ hỏi.

"Là , Maruo lão sư là trường học của chúng ta tân mời mỹ thuật tạo hình lão sư, mặc dù mới nửa cái học kỳ, nhưng là đại gia đều thực thích hắn."

Mắt nhìn chính mình mỹ thuật tạo hình lão sư đến điểu cái giá bên kia đi tiếp chính mình huyền phượng anh vũ, Hayakawa Douji cùng trên vai Quỳ nói lên lặng lẽ nói.

Nhận đến nhà mình A Hùng, Maruo tiên sinh vốn là muốn cùng học sinh chào hỏi liền lên lầu trở về phòng đi, nhưng chính là khéo như vậy, đương hắn mang theo điểu lung đi vào Quỳ bên này thời điểm, không cẩn thận lại cùng người bính vừa vặn.

Bang bang -

"Ai nha, đi không cũng không nhìn người sao? Tại sao lại là ngươi?"

Vẫn là Maruo tiên sinh, đụng tới cũng vẫn là vị kia Ohashi nghiên cứu viên, đối phương thái độ cũng vẫn là như vậy không khách khí.

"Ngại ngùng, ta không có chú ý."

Mặc dù mình là đứng lại sau đó bị người khác cấp đụng vào , nhưng là giáo dưỡng tốt đẹp Maruo tiên sinh vẫn là dẫn đầu giải thích.

"Ngươi người này. . . Tính , ta hôm nay có việc bất hòa ngươi so đo."

Nói xong Hirohisa Ohashino liền nhiễu quá Maruo tiên sinh, lập tức hướng Quỳ cùng Douji bên này cất bước tới gần.

Đối với vị này 'Bất khuất' Ohashi nghiên cứu viên, toàn bộ Hayakawa gia người sẽ không có không biết .

Mắt thấy hắn cư nhiên lại đi tìm đến , Douji dùng tay đẩy một chút dừng ở chính mình trên vai Quỳ nói rằng: "Quỳ, ngươi đến bên kia đi, biệt một hồi động thủ thời điểm thương tổn đến ngươi."

Quỳ vừa nghe Douji lời này là có muốn động thủ ý tứ, lập tức bay lên không đồng ý nói "Oa Oa ~~, Oa Oa ~~, không cho đánh nhau, càng không cho tại khách sạn nội cùng người phát sinh xung đột."

Tay áo mới vừa vãn đứng lên Douji nghe vậy có chút nhụt chí, nhưng ngẫm lại Quỳ nói cũng có đạo lý, đích xác tại khách sạn nội cùng người phát sinh xung đột ảnh hưởng là không hảo.

Vì thế Douji vẫn là đem Quỳ sau này đưa, lại đề cao thanh âm hô cách đó không xa hai vị đứa bé giữ cửa: "Tiểu Lâm ca, thủy hộ ca, có thể tới đây một chút sao?"

Kỳ thật đều không cần hắn hảm, sớm phát hiện bên này tình huống không đối đứa bé giữ cửa Tiểu Lâm cùng thủy hộ đã đi tới , đồng thời nhận đến trước sân khấu bên kia điện thoại, nguyên bản ở trong phòng làm việc Seiichi cũng xuất hiện .

Kế tiếp một màn một ngày hôm qua nhất dạng, vị kia Ohashi nghiên cứu viên lần thứ hai đưa ra tưởng muốn mua Quỳ cũng mang đi nó yêu cầu.

Seiichi trả lời cũng vẫn là nhất dạng, phi thường kiên định chính là không mua, đừng nghĩ, không thể nào.

Chẳng qua lúc này đây cự tuyệt sau đó, Seiichi đã có thể không như vậy khách khí , vị kia Ohashi nghiên cứu viên, cuối cùng cơ hồ chính là bị hai vị đứa bé giữ cửa giá đi ra suối nước nóng khách sạn cửa lớn .

Lần nữa trở xuống điểu cái giá thượng Quỳ vốn là thực bình tĩnh , nó đối bị người ra giá loại chuyện này đã thực thói quen, làm một cái thông minh tuyệt đỉnh lại đáng yêu manh đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ, từ nó đảm nhiệm Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn trước sân khấu tiếp đãi điểu bắt đầu, liền không ngừng có thích nó người tưởng muốn đem nó mua đi.

Loại tình huống này mỗi cách một đoạn thời gian đều là sẽ phát sinh một lần, Quỳ cũng đã thói quen, chẳng qua loại này bị cự tuyệt vô số lần sau đó còn không được như ý thì dây dưa không bỏ gia hỏa, nó cũng là lần đầu tiên gặp phải.

Nhìn nhân loại bên kia phát sinh hỗn loạn, Quỳ có chút khẩn trương, tại nó bên cạnh tiểu độ nha đối nhân loại ngôn ngữ lý giải vẫn là chưa hiểu rõ hết, nhưng là đem Quỳ mang đi này vài chữ nó cũng là có thể nghe minh bạch .

Từ khi nghe được mấy cái kia tự bắt đầu, Độ biểu tình liền đặc biệt nghiêm khắc.

Nhất trương điểu mặt mặt không đổi sắc, ánh mắt cũng là chăm chú vào cái kia Ohashi nghiên cứu viên trên người, hầu bộ tố túi không ngừng nhích tới nhích lui.

Đem Quỳ mang đi? Hắn cư nhiên tưởng tại điểu trước mắt đem Quỳ mang đi?

Hít sâu vào một hơi Độ híp mắt, móng vuốt dùng sức chộp vào điểu cái giá thượng, sắc nhọn móng vuốt hoa cái giá thượng kim chúc tê nha nha vang.

Nó hiện tại rất muốn bay qua, lao xuống sau đó trực tiếp liền đem cái kia chán ghét gia hỏa trác đi, không chỉ là trác đi, còn nhất định nhìn thấy huyết mới được, không phải hắn sẽ không trường trí nhớ.

Nhưng là oai đầu lại nhìn nhìn bên cạnh Đại Bạch anh vũ, Độ có chút phiền táo, Quỳ nó mới vừa nói , không cho đánh nhau, càng không cho tại khách sạn nội cùng người phát sinh xung đột."

Độ ở bên cạnh bay ra đi trác người, Quỳ giống như sẽ không cao hứng, làm như thế nào?

Oai đầu tiểu độ nha cố gắng thúc đẩy suy nghĩ, rất nhanh nó liền có một biện pháp tốt.

Nha nha ~~, Quỳ chỉ nói là không cho đánh nhau, không cho tại khách sạn nội cùng người phát sinh xung đột, như vậy không đánh nhau, không ở trong này biên cùng người xung đột không được sao?

Nghĩ thông suốt điểm này Độ ánh mắt tỏa sáng, nó khinh miệt nhìn thoáng qua cách đó không xa Douji, tâm nói nhân loại thật đúng là ngốc, nhìn Độ .

Độ làm việc, tuyệt đối không cấp người khác gọi điểu gia trưởng cơ hội! ! ! !

Đệ 30 chương

Hirohisa Ohashino bị suối nước nóng khách sạn hai vị đứa bé giữ cửa giá , phi thường 'Khách khí' đưa ra khách sạn đại môn.

Đương chân của mình rốt cục có thể đạp đến thực địa thời điểm, phẫn nộ Ohashi nghiên cứu viên giận dữ hét lên: "Các ngươi đây là cái gì đạo đãi khách? Cư nhiên nhượng người giá đem ta đuổi ra đến? Có làm như vậy sinh ý sao? Hayakawa Seiichi, ta muốn trách cứ ngươi, còn có nhà các ngươi khách sạn."

Tại khách sạn làm năm năm nhiều đứa bé giữ cửa thủy hộ tiên sinh nghe vậy ở một bên cười hì hì, hắn mới không tin vị này họ đại kiều có thể lấy loại lý do này trách cứ thành công.

"Vị tiên sinh này biệt hô, chúng ta đối với ngươi vẫn là khách khí . Ai đuổi ngươi ? Ta cùng Tiểu Lâm đều là đứa bé giữ cửa, chúng ta chính là phi thường cung kính đem ngươi tống xuất tới, đuổi người đây chính là bảo an sống, chúng ta mặc kệ."

"Các ngươi. . . . Các ngươi. . . . Già mồm át lẽ phải. ." Khí tay đều tại run rẩy Hirohisa Ohashino run run rẩy rẩy nói.

"Già mồm át lẽ phải? Ngài biệt đùa, chúng ta còn không có tìm ngài nói lý. Này hơn nửa năm tiên sinh ngài dùng tẫn các loại biện pháp quấy rầy chúng ta khách sạn công nhân, khiến Quỳ không có biện pháp an tâm công tác, sinh hoạt trạng thái cũng kém nhiều. Cũng liền Quỳ là chỉ anh vũ, nó muốn là vị nữ sĩ, ngươi bây giờ còn có cơ hội đứng ở chúng ta cửa nhà hô to gọi nhỏ? Đã sớm thượng cảnh sát cục phối hợp điều tra đi."

Cùng so với lão luyện thủy hộ, mới vừa vào chức còn không đến một năm Tiểu Lâm tiên sinh tính tình liền nóng nảy nhiều, nói chuyện cũng phá lệ không khách khí.

Sợ đồng sự cấp đối phương khí quá mức , tại gặp phải phiền toái, thủy hộ ngăn cản hỏa khí dâng lên Tiểu Lâm, đối với đại kiều nói rằng: "Ngại ngùng chúng ta còn có công tác, ngài không phải chúng ta bên này khách nhân, nhớ rõ trở lại bãi đỗ xe thời điểm đem dừng xe phí phó một chút."

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn có chính mình bãi đỗ xe, bất quá bởi vì tu kiến niên đại cửu viễn, xe vị sớm đã không quá đủ dùng.

Bởi thế liền cùng sườn núi chỗ kia gia đại không gian bãi đỗ xe thiếu có hợp tác hiệp nghị, cho thuê bên kia một phần dừng xe vị cấp khách sạn bên này dùng.

Vào ở Hayakawa gia khách sạn du khách, chỉ cần chấm dứt vào ở sau đó đến bãi đỗ xe bên kia đưa ra chính mình vào ở chứng minh, là có thể miễn trừ dừng xe phí dụng.

Làm phụ cận huyền thị nổi danh phong cảnh khu, Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng dừng xe phí chính là xác thực xa xỉ, Hayakawa gia khách sạn này một thi thố, tại khách nhân chi gian phi thường được hoan nghênh.

Bị tức cả người phát run Hirohisa Ohashino sắc mặt một số gần như heo can, nhưng hắn không phải cái gì có dũng khí người, nhượng hắn trực diện xung đột, hắn còn không có cái loại này dũng khí.

Bởi vậy cứ việc trong miệng vẫn luôn đều tại không ngừng mắng chửi bới, Hirohisa Ohashino lại vẫn là trước lựa chọn rời đi, chính là hắn cũng không có buông tha chính mình trong lòng ý tưởng, kia chỉ thần kỳ đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ, hắn là vô luận như thế nào đều nghĩ muốn thu vào tay trung .

Khách sạn nội Độ đang tại hướng Quỳ làm nũng: "Nha nha ~, nha nha ~, Quỳ, Độ muốn đi ra ngoài chơi ~~."

"Đi ra ngoài chơi? Chính là Quỳ muốn công tác, không có biện pháp cùng ngươi. Độ, ngoan một ít, cơm trưa thời điểm Quỳ cùng ngươi, phi đi ra bên ngoài nhìn xem khách sạn bên ngoài suối nước nóng hảo hay không?"

"Độ, ngay tại cửa nhà, Độ không đi xa."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy nghĩ nghĩ, cảm thấy tiểu độ nha thật sự là mê chơi yêu nháo lòng hiếu kỳ cường tuổi, tổng nhượng đứa nhỏ này cùng chính mình tại làm việc với nhau đối nó đến nói hẳn là cũng là rất nhàm chán .

Còn không bằng ngẫu nhiên đi ra ngoài nhượng nó khoan khoái một chút, phơi nắng phơi nắng còn có thể trương thân thể.

"Hảo đi, bất quá chỉ có thể tại cửa nhà mặt cỏ bên kia, không cho chạy xa. Ngươi muốn là muốn chơi, chờ lớn hơn một chút Quỳ liền thả ngươi đi ra ngoài tùy tiện chơi."

Cửa nhà mặt cỏ ngay tại khách sạn thủy tinh đại môn cùng cửa sổ sát đất chính tiền phương, Quỳ chỉ cần nghiêng đầu có thể thấy được bên kia tình huống.

Độ ở trước cửa thảm cỏ thượng bính bính Khiêu Khiêu, điêu điêu trác trác một bộ đùa rất vui vẻ bộ dáng.

Quỳ tại thị nội cách thủy tinh nhìn một tiểu sẽ, thấy đối phương thật sự thực ngoan, cũng an tâm, vừa lúc đại đường bên này tiến vào một sóng khách nhân, Đại Bạch anh vũ lập tức ưỡn ngực bắt đầu chính mình công tác.

Bên ngoài trên cỏ tiểu độ nha mắt thấy bên trong Quỳ vội đứng lên, không công phu đang nhìn hướng chính mình bên này, lập tức hai chân một đạp, huy cánh tại chỗ cất cánh, hướng về vừa rồi cái kia tưởng muốn đem Quỳ mang đi nam nhân phương hướng đuổi theo đi qua.

Độ nha là một loại trí nhớ phi thường tốt điểu, chỉ cần là chúng nó cảm thấy hữu dụng sự tình, chúng nó có thể nhớ đời trước, mà còn truyền cho tiếp theo đại.

Hiện tại Hirohisa Ohashino kia khuôn mặt liền thật sâu khắc ở Độ trong đầu, nhượng nó mặc dù là phi tại không trung, cũng có thể tại trong đám người liếc mắt một cái đã đem cái tên kia cấp nhận ra đến.

Đi bộ đi ở đi hướng bãi đỗ xe trên đường, Hirohisa Ohashino ở trong lòng không ngừng mắng chửi bới.

Mắng cái kia có tiền không kiếm tử suy nghĩ Hayakawa Seiichi, cũng mắng chửi bới những cái đó đối chính mình không cung kính suối nước nóng khách sạn công nhân nhóm.

"Chết tiệt, cư nhiên không phụ trách ta dừng xe phí dụng, ta lần này nhất định phải đến thương nghiệp hiệp hội bên kia đi trách cứ bọn họ không thể."

Tức giận phó cho bãi đỗ xe bên này một số lớn dừng xe phí dụng sau, keo kiệt đại kiều đau lòng thịt đều tại run rẩy.

Hùng hùng hổ hổ Ohashi nghiên cứu viên mở cửa xe, vừa mới phát động ô tô khai chưa kịp khởi bước, đột nhiên một đà đồ vật từ trên trời giáng xuống trực tiếp nện ở hắn ô tô trước thủy tinh thượng.

"Cái quỷ gì đồ vật..."

Lạch cạch, nói còn chưa nói xong, thứ hai đà theo sát mà liền lại mới hạ xuống.

Cách xe thủy tinh, Hirohisa Ohashino tập trung nhìn vào, lập tức lớn tiếng mắng: "Hỗn đản, cư nhiên là điểu phẩn."

Mặc dù là vừa tức vừa giận, nhưng đại kiều lại không hề biện pháp, bên này là vùng núi, dã điểu đông đảo là chuyện rất bình thường, sẽ có điểu phẩn từ trên trời giáng xuống cũng chuyện rất bình thường, chẳng qua lúc này đây điểm quan trọng bối người là hắn mà thôi.

"Đáng chết, đáng chết, hôm nay còn thật chính là mọi việc bất lợi, đừng làm cho ta tìm được là đâu chỉ điểu làm , dám hướng xe của ta thượng thải, nhượng ta đãi đến liền đem ngươi làm thành tiêu bản."

Tùy tay từ bãi đặt ở xe trước sân khấu thượng chỉ trừu bên trong rút mấy chương khăn che mặt chỉ, đại kiều mở cửa xe tưởng muốn xuống xe chà lau xe của mình thủy tinh, thuận tiện nhìn xem có thể hay không tìm được kia chỉ tùy tiện thải điểu.

Nhưng mà nó vừa mới đem cửa xe đẩy ra, đầu mới tìm hiểu đi, không đợi thấy rõ ràng cái gì, chỉ cảm thấy trước mắt tối sầm, một đống lớn mang theo mùi vị khác thường sềnh sệch chất lỏng đập vào mặt mà đến, trực tiếp hồ hắn vẻ mặt.

"Cái gì? Nôn, trời ạ, cư nhiên là ấu điểu nhai lại vật, gặp quỷ tại sao có thể như vậy. . . . Nôn."

Thân là một người loài chim sở nghiên cứu nghiên cứu viên, Hirohisa Ohashino chuyên nghiệp năng lực rất nhanh khiến cho hắn đoán được hồ tại chính mình đầu thượng chính là cái gì vậy.

Nhưng là hiện tại hắn tình nguyện chính mình không cần như vậy chuyên nghiệp, bởi vì thật sự là rất khó chịu cũng quá ghê tởm .

Ngươi có thể tưởng tượng bị người khác nôn mửa hồ vẻ mặt cảm thụ sao?

Ohashi tiên sinh so với kia những người này còn muốn sốt ruột, bởi vì hắn rất biết ấu điểu nhai lại đi ra vài thứ kia uy lực có thể có bao nhiêu rồi.

Làm ấu điểu bảo mệnh chung cực vũ khí, chúng nó nhai lại đi ra đồ vật mang theo một cỗ nùng liệt toan hung ác thối, này cỗ khí vị là chúng nó đuổi đi địch nhân một loại thủ đoạn, loại này thủ đoạn sẽ nhượng loại này khí vị □□ không đổi loại trừ, tại xâm lấn giả trên người hấp hối hảo một đoạn thời gian.

Liền tính dùng tới một chai tắm rửa lộ phao thượng chỉnh chỉnh hai mươi bốn mấy giờ, loại này khí vị cũng là không có biện pháp bị hoàn toàn rửa đi , đại kiều thật lâu trước kia tại làm thí nghiệm thời điểm đã từng không cẩn thận đem loại này đồ vật dính vào trên tay, chính là một chút liền ước chừng thối một tuần.

"A -, hỗn đản, a -, ta thật sự sắp điên rồi."

Biết rõ uy lực đại kiều rất nhanh chui hồi bên trong xe, nhắm mắt lại chụp vào chỉ trừu bên kia, thừa dịp bị phun thượng thời gian còn thiếu, có thể lau đi nhiều ít là bao nhiêu.

Nhưng mà đương hắn cố nén ghê tởm lau vài cái, đem ánh mắt sau khi lộ ra, cửa sổ xe trước kia huy động cần gạt nước khí cùng trắng bóng một mảnh xe thủy tinh, nguyên lai hắn vừa rồi đã bị công kích hồi bên trong xe tìm khăn tay thời điểm, không cẩn thận đụng phải xe cần gạt nước khí chốt mở.

Chiếc xe này là hắn năm nay mùa xuân vừa mới mua trở về , vi hắn đại kiều quảng dã trên người bây giờ còn lưng đeo gần tới trăm vạn ô tô cho vay.

Chính là bởi vì mua được tâm ý hồi lâu ô tô, nhượng đại kiều dã mặc dù là nợ cũng hiểu được cam tâm tình nguyện.

Này chiếc xe tại Hirohisa Ohashino cảm nhận đương trung vị trí so với hắn lão bà cũng cao hơn, mỗi lần khai ra môn trở về, hắn đều phải tự mình mang theo thùng nước đem ô tô sát sạch sẽ.

Hiện tại tâm can bảo bối bị hồ một tầng lại một tầng điểu thỉ, đại kiều quảng dã cảm giác chính mình phế đều nhanh muốn tức chết .

Mất đi lý trí triệt để điên cuồng hắn từ xe hậu bị tương trung nắm xuất cờ lê, đỉnh một thân dính ngượng ngùng thối hoắc nhai lại vật, Hirohisa Ohashino giống như kẻ điên giống nhau, tại bãi đỗ xe quơ cờ lê lung tung quật, trong miệng cuồng hô: "Đi ra, tử điểu ngươi đi ra, a -, ta ô tô, ta cao cấp tây trang, xe của ta nội sức, hỗn đản -, chết tiệt hỗn đản điểu, giết chết ngươi! ! !"

Loại này điên cuồng trạng thái dọa đến tiến đến lấy xe mặt khác khách nhân, bãi đỗ xe bên này nhân viên công tác thấy tình thế không ổn lập tức báo nguy.

Cuối cùng nổi điên Hirohisa Ohashino bị nghe tin tức mà đến cảnh khu cảnh cục nhân viên cấp mang lên xe cảnh sát, chính là tại hắn rời đi thời điểm bên người trừ bỏ thật sự không ly khai cảnh sát tiên sinh nhóm ở ngoài, cư nhiên một cái dám tới gần một thước trong vòng sinh vật đều không có, toàn bộ bị trên người hắn hương vị huân có bao xa trốn bấy xa.

Nghe nói đối vị tiên sinh này trên người hương vị ngược thối mười dặm, thế cho nên thực hành hỏi ý thời điểm, cảnh sát tiên sinh nhóm đều không thể không mang lên khẩu trang.

Mà vị tiên sinh này trở lại trong nhà sau đó, mặc dù là đã đem chính mình phao tẩy đến làn da trắng bệch nếp uốn, cũng vẫn không thể nào thành công xóa trên người mình thối hoắc mùi vị khác thường, cuối cùng bất đắc dĩ xin phép ở trong nhà tĩnh dưỡng một cái nhiều cuối tuần.

Mà kia chỉ vừa mới đưa Ohashi nghiên cứu viên một phần đại lễ, dẫn đến đối phương thiếu chút nữa tinh thần thất thường chim nhỏ, tại đưa quá lễ vật sau đó ngay lập tức bay trở về Hayakawa gia khách sạn trước cửa kia khối thảm cỏ, tiểu tâm xuyên thấu qua thủy tinh tham đầu tham não vừa thấy, bên trong Đại Bạch anh vũ còn tại vội vàng công tác, căn bản là không phát hiện nó rời đi quá.

Rốt cục đem này một sóng khách nhân đều đưa lên lâu, nói miệng khô lưỡi khô Quỳ tùng một hơi.

Cất bước khách nhân sau đó Quỳ phản ứng đầu tiên chính là nhìn tiểu độ nha, chờ đến nó quay đầu lại nhìn về phía đại môn thời điểm, vừa lúc Độ cũng chính thủ cửa sổ sát đất bên kia cửa sổ thủy tinh bên cạnh nhìn nó.

Thực hảo, xem ra đứa nhỏ này thực nghe lời.

"Oa Oa ~~ Oa Oa ~~, Độ chơi đủ rồi sao? Chơi đủ rồi sẽ trở lại." Đứng ở điểu cái giá thượng Đại Bạch anh vũ bắt đầu kêu gọi chim nhỏ hồi gia.

Nguyên bản dán tại thủy tinh thượng tiễu meo meo nhìn lén tiểu độ nha nghe vậy ánh mắt sáng ngời, lần nữa bay trở về trong phòng sau, chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là dừng ở Quỳ bên người, hướng về nó mở ra chính mình còn mang theo hoàng biên miệng rộng.

"Di, ngươi đói bụng? Không là đi ra ngoài trước mới ăn quá sao?"

Thần tình nghi vấn Đại Bạch anh vũ sợ chim nhỏ thương thực, cúi đầu quan sát một chút chim nhỏ tố túi, phát hiện cư nhiên biết biết .

"Oa Oa ~~, tố túi biết ? Thật đúng là đói bụng? Vận động như vậy có trợ giúp tiêu hóa sao?"

Mặc dù là đầu đầy mờ mịt, nhưng là biết chim nhỏ là thật đói sau Quỳ cũng không hỏi nhiều, cúi đầu từ thực bàn bên trong trác xuất một hạt hạt ngô hạt, xoay người liền cấp nhét vào Độ trong miệng.

Híp mắt tiểu độ nha ăn thơm ngọt hạt ngô hạt, trong đầu cũng là nghĩ như vậy .

Nha nha ~~, nha nha ~~~, Quỳ thật là dễ nhìn.

Công tác thời điểm xinh đẹp, nghỉ ngơi thời điểm xinh đẹp, uy điểu ăn cái gì thời điểm xinh đẹp, cấp điểu chải vuốt lông chim thời điểm cũng xinh đẹp.

Nha nha ~~, muốn đem Quỳ từ điểu bên người mang đi, không thể tha thứ, tuyệt đối không tha thứ, phun hắn không thương lượng.

Nha nha ~~, còn dám đến điểu còn dám phun.

Nha nha ~~, nếu không sợ điểu trên người dính vào đồ vật, điểu tuyệt đối muốn thừa dịp hồ mặt cơ hồ trác người kia đầu đầy bao.

Xem ra kia nhai lại dịch hương vị liên Độ chính nó đều chán ghét! ! ! !

Đệ 31 chương

Kế tiếp một đoạn ngày, vị kia phiền lòng Ohashi tiên sinh không tái xuất hiện, phỏng chừng là trốn được chỗ nào tán vị đi, ngược lại là Quỳ chúng nó bên này, nhiều ra một vị tân bằng hữu.

Maruo lão sư thật sự thực yêu Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng cảnh sắc, chỉ cần có thời gian hắn liền sẽ mang theo điểu lung bối bản vẽ đến trên núi đến họa họa thải phong.

Chờ tới trường học phóng nghỉ hè sau đó, vị tiên sinh này liền càng tự do , cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều bối bản vẽ tiến vào núi rừng đã lâu mới hồi đi ra.

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn cơ hồ liền trở thành hắn cao thấp xuống núi thời điểm cứ điểm, hắn ở bên cạnh đính hơn nửa tháng khách phòng, đương không có phương tiện mang theo chính mình sủng vật cùng đi ra thời điểm, liền sẽ đem A Hùng gởi nuôi tại trước sân khấu bên này.

Này chỉ tiểu huyền phượng tuy rằng tính cách ngại ngùng, nhưng tính tình cũng là thực thảo hỉ.

Ở chung quen thuộc sau đó, Quỳ chúng nó còn phát hiện, A Hùng nó cổ họng phi thường tốt, xướng khởi ca đến thật sự là ngoài ý muốn dễ nghe.

Bất quá để cho người bất ngờ vẫn là Seiichi tiên sinh cùng vị kia Maruo tiên sinh, cư nhiên trở thành một đôi bạn tốt, không vội thời điểm Seiichi đều sẽ tại tan tầm hậu bị thượng một ít đồ ăn, Maruo tiên sinh thì mang lên một chai thanh rượu, hai người dưới ánh trăng uống xoàng một phen, cũng thật là rất có sinh hoạt tình thú sự tình.

Độ vẫn như cũ mỗi ngày đều phải bồi Quỳ giờ đi làm, bất quá này chỉ hoạt bát hiếu động chim nhỏ, ngươi muốn cho nó ngoan ngoãn đãi tại đại đường bên này, đứng ở điểu cái giá thượng đương tiếp khách điểu đó là không có khả năng.

Độ nha trời sanh tính linh động, huống chi này vẫn còn là thanh thiếu niên, yêu cầu đại lượng hoạt động cùng rèn luyện đến khỏe mạnh thân thể của chính mình.

Quỳ đã đáp ứng Độ, đối phương có thể tại chính mình đi làm thời điểm từ đại đường bên này bay ra đi chính mình chơi, nhưng tiền đề là không chuẩn rời đi Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn bao trùm phạm vi.

Cái này khu vực không coi là nhỏ, làm Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng sớm nhất một đám suối nước nóng khách sạn chi nhất, Hayakawa gia khách sạn địa phương lý vị trí ưu việt, chiếm diện tích cũng thập phần rộng khắp.

Tứ mộ sơn tây trắc từ giữa sườn núi bắt đầu vẫn luôn hướng về phía trước đến đỉnh núi, này một tảng lớn thổ địa đều là Hayakawa gia tài sản riêng, cũng là suối nước nóng khách sạn địa phương chỉ.

Quỳ cho rằng đối một cái chim nhỏ đến nói, lớn như vậy địa phương phương đầy đủ nó một con chim tùy tiện chơi.

Đương nhiên cũng chỉ là hiện tại, chờ nó qua bán tuổi sau đó, lấy nhà mình chim nhỏ thân thể kia tráng tráng tính tình bạo bạo dã tính tử, phỏng chừng trong nhà là lưu không hạ nó .

Nghĩ chim nhỏ lớn lên sau đó rất có thể liền muốn rời nhà cao phi, Quỳ vẫn là cảm thấy chính mình trong lòng có chút đổ đổ , nháy mắt lĩnh hội những cái đó đưa hài tử đi xa đi học gia trưởng nhóm tâm tình.

Ngày nay Seiichi lại cùng Maruo tiên sinh hai người đến sân bên kia tiểu chòi nghỉ mát đi uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm đi, này hai vị gần nhất mấy ngày là càng tán gẫu càng đầu cơ, lẫn nhau đều rất có một phen gặp lại hận vãn tư thế.

Đã qua anh vũ tan tầm thời điểm, Quỳ tại tiếp tiểu chủ nhân đưa về nhà sau đó nhưng không có đi theo trở về phòng, mà là lại bay trở về đến khách sạn bên này.

Sau khi rơi xuống dất Quỳ đứng ở đỉnh thượng nhìn khắp nơi, đều nhanh bầu trời tối đen , Độ kia chỉ vật nhỏ lại còn chưa có trở về, cũng không biết buổi chiều này phi đi nơi nào dã .

Nó vừa rồi vây quanh khách sạn phụ cận tha một vòng, cũng không phát hiện tiểu độ nha bóng dáng, tìm không chim nhỏ Đại Bạch anh vũ, đành phải trở về chờ.

Mà bị nó tìm kiếm kia con chim nhỏ, hiện tại chính đứng ở hậu trù cửa nhỏ sau cảnh quan trên cây, tham đầu tham não nghe lén người khác gọi điện thoại.

Vội qua phòng bếp tối loạn đoạn thời gian kia, Douji thừa dịp nghe công phu đi ra thấu khẩu khí.

Cái này điện thoại là của hắn bạn bè đánh tới , bên trong tên kia thực hưng phấn nói: "Douji, ta hôm nay lại đi thương trường nhìn, người bán hàng nói ngươi vừa ý kia một khoản là sau quý chủ đánh khoản, giá cả khẳng định sẽ không tiện nghi, ngươi làm công tránh tới tiền rốt cuộc có đủ hay không dùng?"

Douji nghe vậy gỡ xuống chính mình trên mặt khẩu trang nói rằng: "Trong tay ta còn tồn một ít, tái không đủ nói liền cùng lão ca nói một chút, ban ngày cũng lại đây làm việc liền đi."

"Vậy ngươi cái này nghỉ hè chẳng phải là tất cả đều bận rộn làm công? Hảo vất vả."

"Không có gì nhưng vất vả , đây là tâm ý của ta, là đưa cho nàng lễ vật, tuyệt đối không thể qua loa."

"Ai? Ngươi hỏi ta nhóm gia Quỳ? Là nha, Quỳ sinh nhật cũng sắp đến rồi, bất quá tên kia liền đơn giản , đến lúc đó tẩu tử hẳn là sẽ giúp đỡ Miyuki cái kia tiểu nha đầu, dùng rau dưa hoa quả giúp nó làm một cái bánh sinh nhật, đại ca bọn họ hẳn là sẽ chuẩn bị lễ vật . Ta? Ta đương nhiên cũng có lễ vật, tên kia hàng năm điểu lương đều là ta đưa ."

Sau đó nắm điện thoại Douji lại cùng điện thoại mặt khác một mặt người nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, liền cúp điện thoại hồi hậu trù tiếp tục công tác đi.

Tại trên cây tiểu độ nha nghe ánh mắt lòe lòe tỏa sáng, nó cũng không phải là hữu ý nghe lén người khác điện thoại , chính là dừng ở bên này nghỉ ngơi, Douji hắn vừa mới đi ra gọi điện thoại cho nên nghe được mà thôi.

Đối với bọn hắn đối thoại trung đại bộ phận nội dung, tiểu độ nha đều là nghe không hiểu , nhưng là Quỳ, lễ vật này đó từ ngữ nó vẫn là biết.

Cho nên nhân loại kia vừa mới nói Quỳ muốn sinh nhật ?

Cái gì gọi là sinh nhật?

Trước đó vài ngày cùng Quỳ đồng thời xem tv thời điểm ra vẻ nghe nói qua cái từ ngữ này, không biết là có ý gì, cũng không có hỏi chính là nhìn đến trong TV những người khác đều tự cấp sinh nhật người kia tặng lễ vật.

Douji vừa mới nói, bánh sinh nhật là rau dưa hoặc là hoa quả làm , cho nên quà sinh nhật nên là có thể ăn thực vật, đây không sai đi?

Liên tiếp tự hỏi qua đi, tiểu độ nha rất nhanh ngay tại trong đầu của mình đương trung liệt ra một cái đẳng thức.

Sinh nhật = tặng lễ vật = thực vật.

Cho nên sinh nhật liền muốn đưa thực vật, ân, chính là như vậy, điểu biết .

Còn không đến bán tuổi tiểu độ nha không biết cái gì gọi là sinh nhật, cũng không biết quà sinh nhật là muốn tại sinh nhật cùng ngày đưa cho thọ tinh , nó chỉ biết là Quỳ sinh nhật, đưa thực vật là được rồi.

Vốn là tưởng hồi gia tiểu độ nha nghe được tin tức này sau đó, cánh vung lên không biết lại bay về phía chỗ nào.

Không hề biết điều này Quỳ tại tìm tòi một phen vẫn là không tìm được chim nhỏ sau, quyết định về trước đến khách sạn bên kia đang tìm tìm nhìn.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ trở lại khách sạn đại sảnh, bên này đương nhiên vẫn là không có tiểu độ nha bóng dáng.

Đã ở bên ngoài tìm một vòng Quỳ quyết định ôm cây đợi thỏ, nó biết nếu Độ hồi gia không thấy được chính mình, khẳng định sẽ bay đến bên này, cùng với chính mình nơi nơi bay loạn hai chỉ điểu bỏ qua, còn không bằng ngay tại bên này an an ổn ổn chờ.

Nhưng mà móng vuốt mới vừa chộp vào kim chúc cái giá thượng, thủy đều còn chưa kịp uống thượng một hơi Đại Bạch anh vũ, đột nhiên nghe được một tiếng thét chói tai.

"A -, Độ, ngươi điêu cái gì vậy trở về! ! !"

Những lời này vừa mới nói xong, đứa bé giữ cửa thủy hộ tiên sinh cũng thấp giọng nói rằng: "Độ, loại này đồ vật không thể đưa đến khách sạn bên trong, khoái vứt bỏ."

Độ trở lại? Nó mang cái gì vậy trở về đem trước sân khấu tiểu thư dọa đến, còn bị đứa bé giữ cửa tiên sinh đuổi?

Quỳ nghe vậy nhanh chóng trở lại, chỉ thấy cửa nhà chính mình vẫn luôn đều tại chờ kia chỉ tiểu độ nha, trong miệng hàm một cái thật dài đồ vật, run rẩy cánh một bên trốn tránh đứa bé giữ cửa chặn lại một bên hướng về chính mình bên này bay qua đến.

Kia bị nó điêu tại trong miệng đồ vật thật dài một cái, đầu bị cắn thân thể lại còn tại không trung giãy dụa vặn vẹo.

Có nhiều lần Quỳ đều nhìn thấy vật kia muốn đem thân thể vứt đứng lên, dùng cái đuôi cuốn lấy ngậm chính mình độ nha, đáng tiếc tiểu độ nha so nó linh hoạt nhiều, vung ra đầu khiến cho đối phương chiêu số hoàn toàn thất bại.

Nếu đây là đang dã ngoại, Quỳ hiện tại nhất định sẽ vi tiểu độ nha linh hoạt phi hành kỹ xảo cùng viễn siêu nó tuổi cao siêu đi săn kỹ thuật mà vỗ cánh vỗ tay.

Nhưng là hiện tại nó lại khiêu móng vuốt xé hảm: "Độ, ngươi như thế nào bắt đến xà? Dài như vậy nhiều nguy hiểm? Không đối, ngươi tại sao có thể đem xà mang tiến khách sạn, sẽ dọa đến người ."

Nổ tung lông chim Đại Bạch anh vũ hỏa thiêu cái đuôi nhất dạng bay đi, dùng thân thể cung tiểu độ nha đem đối phương hướng ngoài cửa đuổi.

Ra đại môn Quỳ trên người lông chim còn nổ , giống như một cái lớn hào cầu lông nhất dạng hoa hướng dương anh vũ nói rằng: "Độ, xà loại này đồ vật dễ dàng không cần đi tróc, rất nguy hiểm biết sao?"

Nguy hiểm?

Chớp mắt chim nhỏ không biết Quỳ vì cái gì muốn nói như vậy, bởi vì nó cảm thấy loại này đồ vật rất tốt nắm , nhìn chuẩn cơ hội lao xuống hạ xuống, dùng móng vuốt ấn trụ đầu điêu đi là đến nơi, chỗ nào gặp nguy hiểm?

Nhìn chim nhỏ ngây thơ ánh mắt, Quỳ thần sắc nghiêm túc chỉ vào bị Độ điêu tại trong miệng đầu rắn, đối nó nói rằng: "Độ, ngươi phải biết, loại này động vật có chút là có kịch độc , nếu không cẩn thận liền chúng nó cắn được, ngươi liền sẽ không còn được gặp lại Quỳ ."

Tuy rằng Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng không có độc xà, lại không đại biểu địa phương khác không có, Độ sau khi lớn lên có lẽ sẽ ở lại này tòa thành thị, có lẽ sẽ theo biệt độ nha bay đến những thứ khác địa phương, loại này muốn mệnh thưởng thức Quỳ cảm thấy nhất định đến nhượng chim nhỏ biết.

Có độc? Nguy hiểm? Không thấy được Quỳ?

Này đó từ đơn nhượng chim nhỏ nghe phi thường không cao hứng, nó suy tư một chút Quỳ giáo dục chính mình phương pháp, cảm thấy biết phải nên làm như thế nào .

Chỉ thấy chim nhỏ ngậm cái kia trường xà, vứt đầu dùng sức hướng địa thượng tạp, đây là Quỳ giáo nó đối phó độc vật thủ đoạn.

Quả nhiên vài cái sau đó cái kia nguyên bản tại chim nhỏ trong miệng ra sức giãy dụa ngày bản cẩm thân rắn tử bày trên mặt đất, hiển nhiên là vựng rớt, nếu không là nó cái đuôi còn ngẫu nhiên co rúm vài cái, Quỳ đều phải cho rằng nó là điều tử xà.

Đem cái kia xà phun trên mặt đất, tiểu độ nha một móng vuốt chặt chẽ thải trụ đầu rắn, nó không đã nắm loại này đồ vật làm thực vật, nhưng là khắc khắc ở trong khung đi săn gien lại làm cho nó biết nên như thế nào làm mới là chính xác .

Nhìn cái kia bị Độ dẫm tại địa thượng, chống đỡ thẳng có thể có chúng nó hai cái trường đại xà, Quỳ lòng còn sợ hãi hỏi: "Độ, về sau côn trùng, con chuột cùng xà, ngươi bắt đến sau đó không thể hướng trong nhà cùng khách sạn bên trong mang, có vài người loại sẽ sợ chúng nó ."

Tiểu độ nha nghe vậy dùng móng vuốt đạp đạp chính mình bên tai mao, không rõ nhân loại vì cái gì sẽ sợ loại này đồ vật, không đều là thực vật sao, ăn luôn thì tốt rồi.

Quả nhiên những cái đó dùng hai cái đùi đi đường không cánh gia hỏa nhóm đều thực vô dụng.

"Cho nên ngươi tại sao muốn bắt xà trở về nha? Quỳ nhớ rõ ngươi là sau khi ăn xong mới đi ra ngoài ?"

Thủy chung đều lộng không hiểu vi thập chim nhỏ đột nhiên sẽ nắm xà Quỳ nhịn không được hỏi như vậy đạo.

"Quỳ, sinh nhật, xà, có thể ăn , lễ vật."

"Ngươi là nói này điều xà là tặng cho ta quà sinh nhật?" Dùng móng vuốt chỉa chỉa xà tại chỉa chỉa chính mình, Quỳ điểu trên mặt tràn đầy bất khả tư nghị.

"Lễ vật, thực vật, thực vật, lễ vật."

Nói không biết rõ tiểu độ nha cố gắng giải thích, ý đồ nhượng Quỳ có thể hiểu chính mình ý tứ.

"Quỳ biết, cám ơn ngươi, Quỳ sinh nhật xác thực sắp đến , chính là Quỳ không ăn xà nha ~~."

Trước tiên thu được quà sinh nhật Đại Bạch anh vũ nhìn cái kia xà rơi lệ đầy mặt.

Đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ thực đơn thượng có hay không xà Quỳ không biết, dù sao nó sống ba mươi mấy năm cho tới bây giờ liền chưa ăn quá bất luận cái gì loài bò sát, trời biết mấy thứ này muốn như thế nào hạ khẩu.

"Không ăn? Không là thực vật sao?" Cúi đầu nhìn xem xà, tại ngẩng đầu nhìn nhìn Quỳ, tiểu độ nha hỏi như vậy đạo.

"Là ngươi thực vật, không là Quỳ , chúng ta thực đơn vẫn là có không đồng dạng như vậy địa phương."

Cho nên Độ có thể ăn Quỳ không nhất định có thể ăn? Kia điểu muốn thứ này còn có cái gì dùng?

Hiểu rõ tiểu độ nha nâng lên móng vuốt, một chân đem cái kia trường xà đá ra đi thật xa, lực độ kinh người một đá trực tiếp đem cái kia xà đá hạ dốc thoải, một đường lăn đụng phải ngã tư đường bên cạnh đèn đường thượng.

Bị suất vựng ngày bản cẩm xà có bị chàng tỉnh, sau khi tỉnh lại phản ứng đầu tiên chính là chạy trốn, gần tới một thước trường cẩm xà nửa điểm trả thù suy nghĩ cũng không dám có, cong vẹo xông vào ven đường bụi cỏ chạy thoát thân đi.

Không có cấp Quỳ làm ra chính xác thực vật tiểu độ nha thoạt nhìn thực ủ rũ, bĩu môi rủ cánh ghé vào mặt cỏ thượng vẻ mặt mất mát.

Quỳ thấy thế đi qua đi, dùng hai má cọ đầu của nó đỉnh nói rằng: "Độ cấp Quỳ quà sinh nhật, Quỳ rất vui vẻ, Độ lần sau nếu suy nghĩ đưa Quỳ đồ vật, sẽ đưa hoa hảo hay không?"

Đóa hoa xinh đẹp còn an toàn, Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng từ xuân đến đông khắp núi đều là, xinh đẹp còn không uổng khí lực.

"Hoa? Lễ vật? Có thể ăn sao?" Lui móng vuốt quỳ rạp trên mặt đất chim nhỏ ngửa đầu hỏi.

"Ách, có chút có thể ăn, có chút không có thể ăn, bất quá hoa đều thực xinh đẹp, đủ mọi màu sắc , Quỳ thích tiên diễm nhan sắc."

Nói xong Đại Bạch anh vũ ngẩng đầu, mượn dùng hoàng hôn dư quang chuyển đầu chung quanh tìm kiếm.

Tại chúng nó phía sau, trùng hợp liền khai như vậy từ lúc hoa dại, xem ra làm như dã cúc bộ dáng.

Loại này khai màu vàng Tiểu Hoa cúc khoa thực vật tại Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng nơi nơi đều là, cơ hồ nở đầy toàn bộ mùa hè cùng mùa thu.

Quỳ yêu cầu một ví dụ, nó cảm thấy loại này hoa dại vừa lúc, vì thế liền dùng móng vuốt kéo xuống dưới để cấp Độ nhìn, mà còn nói rằng: "Nhìn, đây là hoa, đưa Quỳ cái này là có thể , Quỳ sẽ thật cao hứng ."

Chim nhỏ thấy thế tỉ mỉ nhìn chằm chằm kia đóa tiểu dã cúc nhìn, bắt nó bộ dáng chặt chẽ ghi tạc trong đầu óc, tại Quỳ kinh ngạc trong ánh mắt, tiểu độ nha mở ra miệng rộng, một hơi liền đem kia đóa dã cúc nuốt đi xuống.

"Nha nha ~~, khổ , không thể ăn."

Nhìn móng vuốt thượng nắm không có đóa hoa cuống lá, đang nhìn nhìn Độ vẻ mặt ngươi như thế nào thích ăn loại này đồ vật khó có thể tin biểu tình, Quỳ chậm rãi đem điểu đầu chui vào chính mình cánh thấp, nó cảm thấy chính mình hiện tại yêu cầu yên lặng một chút.

Đệ 32 chương

Một buổi chiều gà bay chó sủa, Quỳ cuối cùng đem tiểu độ nha lại mang về gia, bất quá tiến gia môn trước Đại Bạch anh vũ lần thứ hai nhĩ đề mặt tỉnh, không cho đem bất luận cái gì bên ngoài thực vật mang về gia.

Nhất là những cái đó còn sống , sẽ động sinh vật càng là không thể.

Chờ hai chỉ điểu khi về đến nhà, Seiichi còn chưa có trở về, Quỳ thật tại kỳ quái, Chihiro phu nhân liền vi nó giải đáp nghi hoặc.

Chihiro phu nhân nói là bởi vì hôm nay trực đêm ban khách phòng giám đốc thất lại tiểu thư trong nhà đột nhiên có việc, xin phép xuống núi đi, Seiichi đêm nay yêu cầu làm chỉ huy trực ban giám đốc.

Khách sạn bên này trừ bỏ Seiichi tiên sinh nhậm chức tổng giám đốc ở ngoài, còn có một vị họ Aoyama Phó tổng giám đốc, trừ cái này ra mỗi cái ngành đều còn có từng người chủ quản giám đốc.

Từ sáng tới tối sau khi tan tầm, chủ quản giám đốc nhóm sẽ thay phiên trực đêm ban, xử lý khách sạn bên này các loại sự vật, tại khách sạn bên này bị tục xưng vi ca đêm giám đốc.

Nếu Seiichi hôm nay buổi tối muốn đại ca đêm, kia hẳn là liền sẽ không trở lại, ngủ sớm dậy sớm làm việc và nghỉ ngơi luôn luôn quy luật Quỳ nghe vậy vỗ vỗ cánh, mang theo tiểu độ nha hồi oa nghỉ ngơi đi.

Ngày hôm sau, Hayakawa Seiichi vừa mới từ chính mình phòng nghỉ nội đứng lên, đã bị đồng dạng trực đêm ban trước sân khấu Matsushita tiểu thư gọi đi qua.

"Giám đốc, đây là mới vừa tiếp nhận khách phòng đơn đặt hàng, ngài xem liếc mắt một cái đi."

"Làm sao vậy? Là lưu trình xuất hiện cái gì sai lầm sao?"

"Cũng không có, chính là có khách nhân đem chúng ta bên này còn dư lại kia mấy đống độc lập biệt thự tiểu viện đều cấp dự định đi rồi."

"Đều cấp? Ngươi là nói toàn bộ, toàn bộ đều dự định đi rồi?"

"Là , chính là ngài tưởng như vậy."

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn trừ bỏ chủ kiến trúc ở ngoài, từ giữa sườn núi đến đỉnh núi, mỗi cách thượng một ít khoảng cách, lục tục tu kiến một ít độc môn độc viện nhị tầng hoặc là ba tầng biệt thự hình thức tiểu lâu.

Những cái đó hình thức khác nhau tiểu biệt thự, mỗi một gian đều tự mang ngắm cảnh thai, bên trong ngoại độc lập suối nước nóng, mỗi một gian đều có mỗi một gian một mình kiến trúc cùng trang hoàng phong cách.

Cùng lầu chính bên kia nhà trọ phòng khi xuất ra, độc đống biệt thự tiền phòng liền muốn quý nhiều, trên cơ bản ở bên cạnh vào ở một ngày phí dụng, đủ tại khách sạn bên kia trụ thượng nửa tháng .

Bởi vì phí dụng vấn đề, trừ phi thật là du lịch đại mùa thịnh vượng, không phải bên kia khách nhân vào ở dẫn cũng không tính cao.

Nhất là tiếp cận đỉnh núi mấy đống hòa phong hình thức đình viện kiến trúc, bởi vì cùng đỉnh núi mi hầu đàn hoạt động khu vực có trọng điệp điểm, xuất phát từ an toàn cùng những phương diện khác suy xét, dễ dàng này mấy đống sẽ không tiếp nhận dự định.

Có thể không trải qua quá Hayakawa gia người đồng ý mà trực tiếp dự định đến bên kia khách phòng chỉ có hai loại khách nhân, một loại là khách sạn bên này nhiều năm lão khách hàng, đại gia hiểu rõ lẫn nhau quen thuộc, trước sân khấu bên này liền sẽ cho trực tiếp làm việc, còn có một loại chính là sử dụng cảnh khu bạch kim VIP thẻ khách quý khách nhân.

Tứ mộ sơn cảnh khu bạch kim VIP thẻ khách quý là cảnh khu bên này tại thành lập một đoạn thời gian nội, vi đánh ra danh khí mà hướng xã hội nhân vật nổi tiếng đưa tặng đi ra ngoài siêu cấp thẻ khách quý.

Loại này tạp số lượng không nhiều lắm, tiếp thu đưa tặng không thể nghi ngờ không là thượng lưu xã hội nổi danh nhân vật.

Sử dụng loại này tạp có thể tại Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng bất luận cái gì một nhà suối nước nóng khách sạn dự định cao cấp nhất gian phòng, đồng thời hưởng thụ chủ quán bên kia siêu nhất lưu phục vụ.

"Là khách quen vẫn là sử dụng thẻ khách quý dự định ?"

"Là bạch kim thẻ khách quý, tạp hào là 0005."

Hayakawa Seiichi nghe vậy thâm hút một hơi, tứ mộ sơn bạch kim thẻ khách quý đưa tặng đi ra ngoài số lượng không đủ trăm tờ, mỗi một vị tiếp thu tặng cùng đối tượng đều là cảnh khu quản lý sẽ tinh khiêu tế tuyển .

Trong đó tạp hào càng hướng trước, thuyết minh tiếp thu tặng cùng thời gian càng sớm, tạp chủ nhân thân phận cũng lại càng cao.

"Đều dự định đâu mấy gian biệt thự? Vào ở thời gian là cái gì thời điểm? Dự định khách nhân dự lưu tính danh là cái gì?"

"Tối tiếp cận đỉnh núi lục gian Hòa Phong biệt thự, vào ở thời gian là ngày mai, khách nhân tính danh là, ách, Takasawa tiên sinh, nhắn lại bản thượng viết, là công ty cao tầng hưu nhàn tụ hội."

"Ta biết , Matsushita, ngươi hiện tại lập tức gọi điện thoại cho khách phòng bộ, làm cho bọn họ lập tức phái người đi qua vệ sinh quét tước Hòa Phong biệt thự, nhượng Aoyama thúc đến trên núi đi xem, biệt có chỗ nào ra sai lầm. Còn có nói cho hậu trù trường Ohashi tiên sinh, nhượng hắn nghiên cứu một chút ngày mai khu biệt thự đồ ăn thức, ta hướng Quản Ủy Hội bên kia đi hỏi thăm một chút, nhìn xem 0005 hào bạch kim tạp rốt cuộc là vị nào tại sử dụng."

Hayakawa Seiichi trong miệng Aoyama thúc, là khách sạn bên này Phó tổng giám đốc, vị lão tiên sinh này là Hayakawa gia gia niên đệ, trung học tốt nghiệp sau đó liền nhận lời mời đến khách sạn bên này công tác, hiện giờ đều ba mươi năm .

Cùng với nói hắn là khách sạn Phó tổng giám đốc, còn không bằng nói hắn là khách sạn đại quản gia, trước vài thập niên, chính là hắn cùng Hayakawa tiên sinh đồng thời, lẫn nhau giúp đỡ đem khách sạn chống đỡ xuống dưới .

Vị lão tiên sinh này quản lý phục vụ kinh nghiệm thập phần phong phú, có hắn tại Seiichi liền không cần lo lắng trên núi bên kia sẽ xuất cái gì nhiễu loạn.

Bên này Aoyama tiên sinh đi theo khách phòng bộ nhân viên công tác cùng nhau lên núi, trong phòng làm việc Seiichi tiên sinh lại được mới vừa buông xuống điện thoại ống nghe.

Hắn là hướng cảnh khu bên kia hỏi thăm 0005 hào bạch kim thẻ khách quý khách nhân thân phận, nếu như là cái gì siêu cấp minh tinh hoặc là chính đàn yếu nhân lại đây nghỉ phép, khách sạn bên này có cần hay không phối hợp an bảo?

Hỏi thăm kết quả nhượng Seiichi tức hỉ vả lại ưu, hỉ chính là này trương tạp chủ nhân không phải minh tinh, cũng không phải chính đàn đảng phái người sĩ, cho nên an bảo phương diện không có rất nhiều phiền toái.

Ưu lại là mặc dù không là những cái đó danh nhân, vị này tạp chủ nhân thân phận cũng là không giống tầm thường, hắn là Maruo thực nghiệp lớn nhất cổ đông, cũng là chủ tịch Maruo Yoshito.

"Là Maruo thực nghiệp cao tầng nhân viên lại đây nghỉ phép, khó trách sẽ có lớn như vậy bút tích."

Maruo thực nghiệp là quốc nội nổi danh thực nghiệp công ty, kỳ hạ sản phẩm ban ơn cho dân chúng sinh hoạt các mặt, có thể nói chỉ cần là sinh hoạt tại nơi này, liền tránh cho không được sử dụng Maruo thực nghiệp sản phẩm.

Nếu đã xác nhận khách nhân thân phận, như vậy chuyện kế tiếp ngược lại là dễ làm , chỉ cần dụng tâm tiếp đãi hảo liền thành.

Quỳ sáng nay một đi làm đã cảm thấy khách sạn bên này không khí không đúng, như thế nào cảm giác đại gia đều vội vàng vội vội ?

"Nakamura tiểu thư, Nakamura tiểu thư, vì cái gì Quỳ cảm giác hôm nay đại gia đều phá lệ bận rộn?"

"Quỳ ngươi mới vừa đi làm còn không biết, Maruo thực nghiệp cao tầng muốn tới tứ mộ sơn đến ngâm suối nước nóng hưu nhàn nghỉ phép, địa điểm lựa chọn chính là chúng ta khách sạn, có phải hay không cảm giác thực may mắn? Bọn họ không lựa chọn chân núi chỗ cấp năm sao suối nước nóng khách sạn, mà là lựa chọn vào ở chúng ta nơi này. Đại gia biết tin tức này đều thật cao hứng, đều cổ túc kính tính toán làm rất tốt, nhượng những khách nhân biết bọn họ lựa chọn không có sai."

Cũng khó trách Nakamura tiểu thư sẽ như thế hưng phấn, Hayakawa gia sở kinh doanh suối nước nóng khách sạn tuy rằng lịch sử cửu viễn, chiếm diện tích quảng phục vụ danh tiếng cao, nhưng là bàn tới quy mô cấp bậc cũng chỉ có thể tại Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng đông đảo suối nước nóng khách sạn trung tính trung thượng một bậc.

Chân núi mấy năm trước mới nhất tu kiến kia sở suối nước nóng khách sạn, còn có sơn nam trắc suối nước nóng làng du lịch, bàn tới quy mô cùng danh khí đều phải so bên này lớn hơn nhiều.

Maruo thực nghiệp loại này đại công ti cao tầng sẽ lựa chọn bọn họ mà phi danh khí càng đại khách sạn cùng làng du lịch, này không liền cho thấy tại những khách nhân trong lòng, bọn họ khách sạn càng tốt sao?

Loại nghĩ gì này không chỉ là Nakamura tiểu thư, cho nên khách sạn công nhân bên này cũng đã làm kính mười phần, đều muốn nhượng những khách nhân biết, bọn họ lựa chọn là đúng.

"Maruo thực nghiệp là cái gì?"

"Chính là. . . . . Ách, nên như thế nào cùng ngươi giải thích?"

Như thế nào cùng một chỉ điểu giải thích như thế nào thực nghiệp loại này vấn đề, thật là đem Nakamura tiểu thư cấp khó trụ.

"Chính là. . . . Chính là một nhà công ty, sinh sản rất nhiều hữu dụng đồ vật, ách. . . . . Quỳ, Độ hôm nay tại sao không có cùng ngươi đồng thời lại đây?"

Cảm giác chính mình thật sự là giải thích không rõ ràng lắm Nakamura tiểu thư cuối cùng rõ ràng liền nói sang chuyện khác, tùy tiện tìm cái vấn đề trước đem Đại Bạch anh vũ lực chú ý dời đi lại nói.

"Độ? Quỳ nhượng chính nó đi chơi."

Từ khi ngày hôm qua tiểu độ nha đem cái kia có chút dọa người 'Quà sinh nhật' điêu sau khi trở về, Quỳ lại đột nhiên ý thức được, ra vẻ nó vẫn là xem thường độ nha sức chiến đấu.

Bốn tháng còn không đến vật nhỏ, có thể một mình đối phó một cái gần tới một thước đại xà, loại này chiến tích bất luận đặt ở đâu một loại loài chim ấu tể trên người, đều có thể tính thượng là bưu hãn.

Nếu chim nhỏ đã chứng minh rồi năng lực của mình, Quỳ cảm thấy nó liền không tất yếu phi giam cầm đối phương, là thời điểm có thể phóng chim nhỏ đi ra xem bên ngoài kia rộng lớn thiên địa .

Dù sao lấy Quỳ ở bên cạnh nhiều năm cư trú, cũng không gặp Quá Sơn thượng có cái gì nguy hiểm đồ vật, xà, hầu tử, hồ ly tính thượng là trên núi tương đối hung mãnh động vật giống loài.

Mấy thứ này Quỳ phỏng chừng, đều hẳn là đối hiện tại tiểu độ nha tạo cấu không thành cái gì uy hiếp.

Cất bước Nakamura tiểu thư, móng vuốt chộp vào kim chúc gậy gộc thượng nhìn chung quanh các đồng nghiệp vội vội vàng vàng, Quỳ cũng bắt đầu chính mình công tác.

Giữa trưa, vội cho tới trưa Đại Bạch anh vũ chờ Độ trở về đồng thời ăn cơm, đáng tiếc chờ đến chờ đi cũng không gặp điểu ảnh.

Buồn bực anh vũ tự mình giải quyết rớt song phân cơm trưa, sau đó buổi chiều trà thời gian vẫn như cũ không đợi đến Độ trở về.

Tan tầm sau đó Quỳ đến nhà ga bên kia đi tiếp tiểu chủ nhân, sau đó phi điểu vội vàng tiểu cô nương đồng thời lấy tốc độ nhanh nhất hồi gia, trở lại trong nhà đi vào lầu các, vẫn là không gặp đến tiểu độ nha thân ảnh Quỳ lần này chính là thật sự có chút tức giận .

"Oa Oa ~~, Độ đứa nhỏ này thật là, buông lỏng móng vuốt liền không ảnh, cơm trưa không trở lại, điểm tâm thời gian không thấy mặt, hiện tại liên tan tầm thời gian hồi gia đều nhìn không tới nó, thật là, dã đi nơi nào ?"

Vẫn luôn đều tại bị chim nhỏ dính Đại Bạch anh vũ một ngày nào đó bên người đột nhiên không dính , Quỳ thật là có chút không quá thích ứng, tổng cảm thấy bên người thiếu điểm cái gì.

Ngay tại nó tức giận đứng ở điểu cái giá thượng, dựng thẳng điểu quan nắm đòn đi tới đi lui thời điểm, kia chỉ bị nó lảm nhảm một buổi chiều Độ trở lại.

"Ngày nay đều phi chạy đi đâu ? Cơm trưa cũng không trở lại ăn, điểm tâm cũng không, di, ngươi miệng mặt điêu cái gì vậy?"

Nghe được Quỳ câu hỏi, chim nhỏ khoan khoái bay đến nó bên người, đem trong miệng vẫn luôn đều hàm đồ vật đưa Quỳ trước mặt.

"Cây bìm bìm? Ngươi ngậm nó trở về làm chi?"

"Cấp Quỳ, Quỳ thích hoa, Độ liền đi ra ngoài tìm, Độ hưởng qua, những cái đó hoa trong loại này tốt nhất ăn."

"Ngươi bay ra đi một ngày không trở về, chính là vì nếm biến trên núi hoa, sau đó tuyển ra tốt nhất ăn cấp Quỳ mang trở về?"

"Quỳ thích, loại này ăn ngon, hoàn hảo nhìn."

"Ngốc Độ, ngươi như thế nào ngốc như vậy, Quỳ không cần hoa không quan hệ, nhưng ngươi vạn nhất ăn đến có độc làm như thế nào? Về sau không cho tại như vậy làm."

"Không có độc, Độ ăn quá, không có việc gì mới cho Quỳ mang trở về ."

"Ngốc điểu, chính là sợ ngươi ăn đến độc."

"Độ không có việc gì, Độ thực cường tráng, Độ về sau mỗi ngày đều cấp Quỳ mang xinh đẹp ăn ngon hoa trở về."

"Xinh đẹp liền cám ơn, ăn ngon cũng không cần, ngươi an toàn mới là quan trọng nhất ."

Không quản Đại Bạch anh vũ nói như thế nào, Tiểu Hắc độ nha chính là nhớ kỹ Quỳ thích hoa tươi, thích nhất nhan sắc tiên diễm xinh đẹp đóa hoa loại chuyện này.

Kia sau đó mỗi một ngày, Quỳ đều sẽ thu được độ nha mang trở về mỹ lệ đóa hoa, từ hạ đến thu, từ thu đến đông, tại từ đông đến xuân hạ, vòng đi vòng lại không có một ngày đình chỉ quá.

Những cái đó đóa hoa đều bị Quỳ tiểu tâm bảo lưu đứng lên, có thể làm thành tiêu bản liền phơi nắng thành hoa làm làm tiêu bản, làm không thành tiêu bản Quỳ cũng chôn ở trong viện tử, chôn ở một chỗ nó đứng ở lầu các điểu cái giá thượng, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ có thể nhìn đến địa phương phương.

Bởi vì Độ kiên trì, chúng nó sào huyệt từ ngày đó bắt đầu sẽ không có đoạn quá mùi hoa, dày đặc nhạt nhẽo , thanh tân hương thơm , một tia nhất lũ lũ đều là anh vũ cùng độ nha tốt đẹp nhất ký ức.

Đệ 33 chương

Sáng sớm đám sương trung, một đội từ cùng sắc cùng khoản hình tạo thành hào xe đoàn xe, điệu thấp khai vào Hayakawa suối nước nóng khách sạn tầm hầm để xe.

Đoàn xe tiến vào bãi đỗ xe sau đó, dựa theo trình tự theo thứ tự đình hảo, đoàn xe thứ hai chiếc xe phó điều khiển vị trí xuống dưới một vị quản gia bộ dáng tiên sinh, cung kính rớt ra chỗ ngồi phía sau cửa xe.

Ước chừng vài giây đồng hồ sau đó một vị tuổi chừng lục, bảy mươi tuổi, thoạt nhìn tinh thần quắc thước lão giả từ ô tô trung đi ra.

Tại bảo tiêu bảo hộ cùng khách sạn nhân viên công tác dẫn dắt hạ, theo mọi người một đường hướng về đỉnh núi đi đến.

Tại phía sau hắn chậm rãi đi theo một đám người, toàn bộ đều là tây trang giày da khí phách phấn chấn, một bộ tinh anh nhân sĩ diễn xuất.

Tiến vào chính mình trước lựa chọn kia chỗ Hòa Phong biệt thự sau đó, lão giả phất phất tay nhượng đi theo phía sau mình mọi người tán đi, thoạt nhìn hòa ái cũng rất có uy nghiêm hắn nói với mọi người đạo: "Biệt tại đi theo ta , lúc này đây chính là gọi đại gia đi ra chơi một chút, thả lỏng một chút . Núi này đỉnh phụ cận tương liên vài toà biệt thự cùng biệt thự, công ty cũng đã dự định xuống dưới, các ngươi mấy cái này tuổi trẻ người liền không cần tại ghé vào ta lão đầu này tử bên này , đi chơi đi."

Đi theo hắn đồng thời lại đây nghỉ phép cao quản cùng trợ lý, bí thư nhóm nghe vậy thấp giọng cười khẽ, rất nhanh liền tuần hoàn mệnh lệnh của hắn, quần tam tụ ngũ cùng chính mình giao hảo người tụ cùng một chỗ, sôi nổi đi ra biệt thự hưởng thụ bọn họ ngày nghỉ đi.

Đối với này đó bận rộn nửa năm tinh anh nhân sĩ nhóm đến nói, loại này ngày nghỉ còn thật là khó khăn đến hưởng thụ.

Đám người đều đi sau khi ra ngoài, nguyên bản rộn ràng nhốn nháo biệt thự đại sảnh lập tức liền biến đến trống trải đứng lên, còn lưu lại cùng Maruo Yoshito , trừ bỏ bảo tiêu, quản gia ở ngoài, cũng chỉ còn lại có sinh hoạt của hắn trợ lý.

Maruo Yoshito lẳng lặng ngồi xổm tại trà thất nhuyễn điếm thượng, hắn không có uống trà, chính là dùng ánh mắt nhìn ngoài cửa sổ nở rộ hoa hồng, ánh mắt tán loạn không có tụ điểm, biểu tình cũng là bản khắc giống như họa làm, nhâm ai cũng không biết càng đoán không ra hắn hiện tại trong lòng nghĩ đến cái gì.

Phàm là Maruo công ty cao tầng cũng biết bọn họ chủ tịch hỉ tĩnh yêu trầm tư thói quen, bởi vậy đương hắn một mình tại tĩnh trong phòng tự hỏi thời điểm, công ty bên này trên cơ bản không ai dám đi quấy rầy, trừ phi là đặc biệt chuyện trọng yếu.

Cho nên hiện tại bảo tiêu tiên sinh nhóm ngay tại bên trong ngoại bồi hồi, sinh hoạt trợ lý tiên sinh thì đang tại hỏi ý kiến khu biệt thự bên này một ngày tam cơm đồ ăn thức cùng xứng rượu, chỉ có quản gia tiên sinh, nắm điện thoại vẫn luôn đều tại đánh, tựa hồ đang cùng điện thoại mặt khác một bên đối phương tại câu thông cái gì.

Cái này câu thông hiển nhiên không là thực thuận lợi, quản gia Takasawa tiên sinh mày càng nhăn càng chặt, cuối cùng không thể không nói câu: "Phiền toái các ngươi."

Sau đó hắn thán một hơi, cúp điện thoại.

Thoáng ở trong lòng tổ chức một chút ngôn ngữ, quản gia Takasawa tiên sinh đi vào trà bên ngoài, nhẹ nhàng khấu gõ cửa.

"Tiến vào."

Phi thường ngắn gọn đích xác hai chữ, lại giống như bao hàm vô hạn nội dung, có chờ mong, có hy vọng, còn có một ít biệt cái gì vậy.

"Xin lỗi tiên sinh, ta không có từ khách sạn bên kia hỏi nhâm gì tiểu tin tức của thiếu gia, bất luận là trước sân khấu vẫn là khách phòng, bọn họ cũng không chịu lộ ra bất luận cái gì khách nhân tin tức cho chúng ta."

"Thực bình thường, Hayakawa gia khách sạn tại khách nhân trung danh tiếng thực hảo, công nhân nhóm hướng tới cũng lấy khác làm hết phận sự thủ nổi tiếng cơm lữ giới. Không có được khách nhân cho phép, ngươi nếu tùy tiện có thể có thể hỏi đi ra biệt khách nhân tin tức, đó mới là kỳ quái sự tình."

Đưa lưng về phía cửa phòng Maruo Yoshito nghe vậy như thế thản nhiên hồi đáp.

"Như vậy chúng ta còn muốn tiếp tục tìm hiểu tiểu tin tức của thiếu gia sao?" Thân phụ tìm hiểu nhiệm vụ quản gia tiên sinh hỏi.

"Không cần , ta biết tiểu tử kia bối bản vẽ thời điểm tối muốn đi địa phương phương chính là chỗ nào. Vừa mới muốn ngươi đi hỏi, cũng chỉ là tưởng xác nhận một chút tiểu tử kia thật sự ở bên cạnh mà thôi. Ngươi tại đến hỏi một chút bên này phục vụ nhân viên, khách sạn phụ cận cảnh sắc đẹp nhất địa phương phương ở nơi nào, bên ngoài liền đi nơi đó tìm người chuẩn không sai."

"Hảo , ta đây liền đi hỏi."

Nói xong câu đó quản gia tiên sinh vốn nên lập tức đi ra ngoài chấp hành Maruo tiên sinh mệnh lệnh , nhưng là lúc này hắn nhưng không có động, ngược lại ở lại tại chỗ muốn nói lại thôi.

Không có nghe được tiếng đóng cửa vang Maruo Yoshito quay đầu lại xem xét, liền nhìn thấy chính mình quản gia như do dự dự bộ dáng.

"Takasawa, ngươi còn có cái gì muốn nói sao?" Thực nghi hoặc luôn luôn tận chức tận trách quản gia sẽ có loại tình huống này Maruo Yoshito không khỏi hỏi như vậy đạo.

"Là lão gia, vừa mới Đại tiểu thư gọi điện thoại lại đây, nói là đã từ nước Mỹ trở lại, muốn tới bên này bồi ngài nghỉ phép."

"Thật từ mỹ? Nàng lại đây? Nước Mỹ bên kia sự tình không cần nàng vội ?"

Nghe thấy con gái của mình muốn lại đây cùng chính mình nghỉ phép, Maruo trong mắt hiện lên tức vui mừng kiêu ngạo, lại có chút phức tạp vẻ mặt.

"Nàng muốn lại đây cứ tới đây đi, nói cho khách sạn hậu trù bên kia dự bị một ít mới mẻ cá ngừ ca-li cùng sò đỏ, thật từ mỹ thích ăn."

"Hảo lão gia, ta đây liền đi ra ngoài trước."

Quản gia tiên sinh sau khi rời khỏi, trà thất bên này lại khôi phục an tĩnh.

Maruo Yoshito lúc này mới toát ra mệt mỏi bộ dáng, dùng trong tay nắm chiết phiến gõ gõ trán của mình thở dài nói rằng: "Một cái hai cái, đều như vậy nhượng ta đau đầu."

Suối nước nóng khách sạn đại đường nội, Quỳ chính ngậm một chi cát cánh hoa, chung quanh rêu rao giống nhau tại khách sạn các nơi bay tới bay lui.

Đây là Độ hôm nay cho nó điêu trở về hoa tươi, nụ hoa đãi phóng vừa thấy chính là tân ngắt lấy xuống dưới bộ dáng.

Thoạt nhìn chim nhỏ thật sự thực nghiêm túc tại thực hiện nó hôm qua một ngày vi Quỳ ngắt lấy một chi hoa tươi lời hứa, cần cần cù cù chấp hành cũng không nhàn hạ.

Đại Bạch anh vũ phản ứng cùng sở hữu nuôi ấu tể trong nhà các trưởng bối nhất dạng, trong miệng nói xong như vậy phiền toái cũng không cần , tâm lý cũng là mỹ tư tư , thế cho nên thu được lễ vật sau đó liền nhịn không được lấy ra hướng người khác khoe khoang.

Nhìn, cát cánh hoa, xinh đẹp không? Độ đưa cho Quỳ .

Này chỉ cát cánh còn không dễ nhìn? Là Độ đưa cho Quỳ yêu ~~.

Có phải hay không thực xinh đẹp một đóa cát cánh hoa? Độ đưa cho Quỳ , nó còn nói về sau mỗi ngày đều sẽ tặng hoa cấp Quỳ ~~~.

Mọi việc như thế nói, ngày nay khách sạn bên này mỗi cái ngành công nhân đều tại Đại Bạch anh vũ bên kia lặp lại nghe được không ít.

Thế cho nên bọn họ không thể không tại xa xa nhìn thấy kia chỉ ngậm đóa hoa bay qua tới anh vũ thời điểm, đã nghĩ tất cả biện pháp lập tức tránh đi, miễn cho bị kia chỉ anh vũ cuốn lấy.

Ai, đồng dạng vấn đề lời giống vậy, bị ngăn lại sau đó cũng bị anh vũ hỏi thượng tam, tứ hồi, mặc cho ai đều chịu không nổi nha.

Thành công dùng một cái hoa đem mọi người lộng vọng chính mình bỏ chạy sau đó, Quỳ cảm thấy mỹ mãn bay trở về đến điểu cái giá thượng.

Bắt tại điểu cái giá cái đáy huyền phượng anh vũ A Hùng nhìn thấy Quỳ hạ xuống, phản xạ có điều kiện hướng về lồng sắt một góc né tránh.

Muốn nói hoa hướng dương anh vũ lúc này đây nói đâu đâu lẩm bẩm lớn nhất 'Người bị hại' là ai, kia liền phi nó không thuộc , ai kêu nó ly đến gần, còn bị nhốt tại lồng sắt trung phi không đi, cũng không chính là tốt nhất mục tiêu.

Hảo tại Quỳ tại phi một vòng sau đó ước chừng cũng rốt cục thì qua cái kia hưng phấn đầu, hạ xuống sau đó thật cẩn thận đem kia đóa cát cánh đế cắm hoa tại điểu cái giá thượng, sau đó cư nhiên liền không đang nói chuyện này .

Cảm giác chính mình tránh được một kiếp huyền phượng anh vũ, thấy thế dùng cánh vỗ vỗ chính mình bộ ngực, miệng mặt líu ríu cũng không biết thấp giọng hướng vị nào thần tiên cầu nguyện.

"Oa Oa ~~, A Hùng ngươi có ăn hay không thục hạt ngô? Lão phu nhân sáng nay nấu , ăn đứng lên nhưng ngọt ."

Cái này mùa đúng là nộn hạt ngô đại lượng niêm yết thời gian, Hayakawa gia gia bạn đánh cờ phúc Điền lão tiên sinh hôm qua đưa lại đây không ít, lão phu nhân sáng nay nấu một ít cấp gia nhân, dư lại đều đưa đến khách sạn bên này cấp công nhân nhóm thêm cơm .

A Hùng nghe vậy lắc đầu, dùng móng vuốt gãi gãi điểu lung trong chính mình thực hạp, bên trong điểu lương, Thanh Thủy, còn có đồ ăn vặt đều là mãn , là hắn chủ nhân trước khi đi cố ý cấp tăng thêm .

"Mãn nha, vậy là tốt rồi, lại nói tiếp, ngươi chủ nhân gần nhất như thế nào không mang theo ngươi cùng đi ra vẽ vật thực?"

Maruo tiên sinh có mang theo điểu xuất môn họa họa thói quen, điểm này mọi người đều biết, chính là kỳ quái gần nhất như thế nào đều không gặp đến hắn mang điểu cùng đi ra.

"Chủ nhân, lại tìm, tân địa phương, tìm được, liền sẽ mang theo A Hùng cùng đi."

Maruo Toshihito tiên sinh thích bối bản vẽ chung quanh du tẩu, tìm được vừa lòng phong cảnh sau, mới có thể trở về xách A Hùng.

Sẽ có loại này loại này thói quen cũng là không muốn làm cho điểu đi theo chính mình nơi nơi loạn đi, dù sao cảnh đẹp xinh đẹp, tìm kiếm cảnh đẹp quá trình cũng rất hao phí thể lực .

Hai chỉ anh vũ đang tại nói chuyện, A Hùng chủ nhân Maruo tiên sinh liền bối bản vẽ trở lại.

Cùng khách sạn bên này công tác công nhân còn có Đại Bạch anh vũ hàn huyên vài câu sau, vị tiên sinh này mang theo Sandwich còn có dùng để uống thủy, mang theo điểu lung liền đi ra ngoài, thoạt nhìn hắn là lại tìm được tâm ý cảnh sắc .

Nhìn A Hùng ở trong lồng mặt huýt sáo, vô cùng cao hứng đi theo chủ nhân rời đi bộ dáng, Quỳ đột nhiên có chút hâm mộ, không biết như thế nào , nó có chút tưởng kia chỉ tổng là theo tại bên cạnh mình tiểu độ nha .

Oa Oa ~~, dù sao cũng sắp đến cơm trưa thời gian , Quỳ hiện tại đi đem Độ gọi về tới dùng cơm phải là thực bình thường đi?

Mang theo loại này ý tưởng, tâm tình không biết vì cái gì khá hơn Đại Bạch anh vũ huy cánh bay đến bên ngoài, chuẩn bị gọi nhà mình hài tử hồi gia ăn cơm.

Quỳ tìm được Độ thời điểm, kia chỉ tiểu độ nha đang tại tây trắc đỉnh núi một chỗ cánh đồng bát ngát trong, bởi vì vị trí hơi cao lại không có suối nước nóng nổi trên mặt nước khẩu, bên này xem như khách sạn nội tương đối hoang vắng một chỗ địa giới.

Phi ở trên trời Đại Bạch anh vũ không biết tiểu độ nha vì cái gì muốn tới bên này, nơi này không có thực vật cũng không có gì nhưng vui đùa đồ vật, đối với chim chóc đến nói không là một chỗ hưu nhàn hảo địa điểm.

"Oa Oa ~ Độ, ngươi đang làm gì? Biệt ở bên kia đạp thổ khối ném hòn đá nhỏ , cùng Quỳ đồng thời trở về ăn cơm trưa."

Nghe thấy Quỳ tiếng kêu tiểu độ nha ngẩng đầu, nũng nịu yếu ớt gọi vài tiếng nha ~ nha, nói xong biết lập tức bước đi, nhưng là dưới lòng bàn chân động tác cũng là một chút không biến, ngược lại còn liên tục vài cái gia tốc, lại đá một đống lớn thổ khối cục đá đến một chỗ cái động khẩu đương trung.

Trên bầu trời hoa hướng dương anh vũ kêu gọi lại truyền tới, tiểu độ nha nghe vậy cúi đầu hướng về mặt đất thấp giọng gọi vài cái, thanh âm kia chẳng những một chút không kiều, ngược lại còn hùng hổ.

Kêu lên sau đó tiểu độ nha lăng không bay lên, vui vẻ đi theo Đại Bạch anh vũ phía sau hồi gia ăn cơm đi, lưu lại hoang dã hầm ngầm trung con chuột toàn gia lưu trữ nước mắt rất nhanh thu thập gia sản chuẩn bị chuyển nhà.

Xèo xèo, kia chỉ hắc hắc độ nha thật sự là rất không nói lý , nói cái gì chúng nó gia anh vũ không thích con chuột còn có xà, mấy ngày nay tại trên núi nơi nơi bay loạn, đuổi đi chúng nó chung quanh tán loạn.

Hôm nay càng là quá phận, ngăn chặn chúng nó gia sở hữu cửa nhà hướng bên trong ném thổ khối cùng cục đá, nói là chúng nó tại không chuyển nhà, liền đem chúng nó toàn bộ ăn luôn.

Độ nha thực đơn thượng có ngão xỉ loại điểm này chúng nó là biết đến, nhưng là truyền thụ cho chúng nó tránh né kỹ xảo gia tộc các trưởng bối không có thử báo cho chúng nó, độ nha bắt mồi thời điểm còn sẽ đổ người khác gia đại môn nha?

Đối mặt bắt mồi giả uy hiếp, con chuột toàn gia lui tại huyệt động bên trong lạnh run, thật vất vả kia chỉ canh giữ ở cửa nhà Diêm vương gia bay đi , toàn gia chạy nhanh đóng gói hành lý chuồn mất.

Không hề biết nhà mình tiểu độ nha mấy ngày này đều tại bên ngoài làm cái gì Đại Bạch anh vũ hiện tại đang tại uy chim nhỏ, Độ kia chỉ vật nhỏ điểu uế xả không xuống dưới hạt ngô cây gậy thượng hạt ngô hạt, Quỳ thấy thế đành phải lại đây hỗ trợ.

Nó khom lưng xuống đem nấu chín hạt ngô hạt từ cây gậy thượng xả xuống dưới, một hơi một hơi uy gần chim nhỏ trong miệng, nhìn Độ ăn mặt mày hớn hở, Quỳ đã cảm thấy bên trong lòng mình cũng là thực sung sướng .

Nó không phải không biết rằng chim nhỏ đang cùng chính mình dùng mánh lới đầu, nhưng là kia thì thế nào?

Độ ăn vui vẻ, chính mình uy vui vẻ, đại gia đều vui vẻ này như vậy đủ rồi.

Đệ 34 chương

Bối bản vẽ mang theo điểu lung, Maruo Toshihito thổi tiết tấu khoan khoái huýt sáo, cước bộ nhẹ nhàng hành tẩu tại khe núi chi gian.

Mục tiêu của hắn là cách đó không xa một tòa tiểu thác nước, còn có thác nước thấp kia đàm nhợt nhạt trì thủy.

Tứ mộ sơn tuy rằng độ cao so với mặt biển rất cao, là Huyền Nội độ cao cao nhất ngọn núi, nhưng là bởi vì chiếm diện tích rộng lớn, có được đầy đủ thể tích dùng để tích tụ sơn thế, cho nên triền núi hòa hoãn, trên núi cũng không có gì quá mức với hiểm trở địa phương phương.

Duy nhất tương đối nguy hiểm địa phương đoạn, ngay tại tứ mộ sơn tối đỉnh núi, nơi đó có một mảnh nhỏ ngọn núi hiểm trở địa phương khu.

Nhưng là đỉnh núi khu vết chân hãn tới, đến bây giờ đều không có bị khai phá đi ra, cảnh khu cùng khách sạn khách sạn bên này cũng không đề nghị du khách trèo lên hoặc là leo lên, không có mang theo chuyên nghiệp thiết bị phi chuyên nghiệp nhân viên, tưởng muốn bò đi lên cơ bản vốn là không có khả năng .

Kia chỗ thác nước sở tại chỗ, cũng coi là đối ngoại mở ra cảnh khu sa sút kém lớn nhất một chỗ đoạn nhai, bởi vì ở vào trong núi hơi nước vờn quanh, nếu vận khí tốt chẳng những có thể nhìn đến phi lưu thẳng hạ, còn có thể nhìn thấy thải hồng phi giá.

Maruo Toshihito đã tại Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng hành tẩu nhiều ngày, trên núi xinh đẹp tuyệt trần phong cảnh cùng cùng hài hoàn cảnh chẳng những nhượng hắn lưu luyến quên về, linh cảm càng là sôi nổi bùng nổ.

Không đến một tuần thời gian, hắn cũng đã hoàn thành gần tới thập bức họa sáng tác, tuy rằng trong đó đại bộ phận cũng chỉ là mỗ một chỗ cảnh sắc phác hoạ, nhưng này đối với hắn mà nói đã xem như rất năng suất .

Hôm nay này một chỗ thác nước thiển đàm, là hắn du lịch tứ mộ sơn lâu như vậy thích nhất một chỗ cảnh sắc.

Vi có thể đem chính mình trong mắt, trong lòng kia phó cảnh đẹp hoàn hoàn chỉnh chỉnh bày ra đi ra, Maruo tiên sinh lúc này đây cố ý mang theo trọn bộ hội họa công cụ.

Rất xa Maruo Toshihito chợt nghe đến thác nước Lưu Thủy tiếng vang, bên này tiếp cận đỉnh núi, cũng không có tu kiến nối thẳng cục đá lộ, cho nên lưu lượng khách tương đối rất thưa thớt, cảnh sắc bảo lưu nguyên thủy vả lại đầy đủ.

Chuyển quá một cái lược cấp tiểu cong, tại bước qua một chỗ bụi cỏ, kia chỗ nhượng Maruo Toshihito hồn dắt mộng nhiễu thác nước thiển đàm ngay tại trước mắt, nhưng là cùng hắn rời đi khi yên yên tĩnh tĩnh so sánh với, lúc này nơi này đã có hai vị du khách tại.

Nhìn thấy kia hai vị du khách bộ dáng, Maruo Toshihito rất là giật mình, trên tay mang theo điểu lung thiếu chút nữa đã bị hắn vứt trên mặt đất.

"Ba ba, Takasawa thúc thúc, các ngươi như thế nào lại muốn tới nơi này?"

"Như thế nào, hứa ngươi đi ra thải phong, liền không cho ta mang theo công nhân nhóm đi ra du lịch?"

Sắc mặt thủy chung thực nghiêm túc Maruo Yoshito nghe được nhi tử câu hỏi sau, khẽ hừ một tiếng liền cấp ra như thế hồi phục.

Mắt thấy phụ tử hai người chi gian không khí lại muốn cứng ngắc đứng lên, tại Maruo gia sản ba mươi năm quản gia Takasawa tiên sinh, lập tức ra mặt dịu đi xấu hổ.

"Thiếu gia, lão gia là nghe nói ngươi ở bên cạnh thải phong, cho nên mới cố ý an bài hảo thời gian lại đây nghỉ phép . Dù sao làm lại năm qua sau, ngài không sai biệt lắm cũng có nửa năm chưa có về nhà, tuy rằng khi trường sẽ gọi điện thoại trở về, nhưng là không thấy được ngài, lão gia vẫn là rất nhớ ."

"Nói bậy, ai tưởng hắn ? Ta chính là nhìn công ty cao quản nhóm bình thường công tác quá cực khổ, năm trung cho bọn hắn tìm cái nghỉ phép địa phương phương thả lỏng một chút, sung nạp điện trở lại công ty sau hảo có thể có càng hảo công tác trạng thái."

Nhìn nhà mình lão gia kia phó mạnh miệng bộ dáng, quản gia Takasawa tiên sinh cũng là thập phần bất đắc dĩ, nhà hắn vị này lão gia yêu, chính là mạnh miệng mềm lòng.

Maruo gia phụ tử hai người bởi vì bất thình lình gặp mặt nhìn nhau không lời gì để nói vài giây đồng hồ, vẫn là Maruo Toshihito trước hết kịp phản ứng, nhắc tới mang theo loài chim nói rằng: "Phụ thân, ngài xem A Hùng có phải hay không so qua năm thời điểm trường béo cũng trưởng thành rồi không ít?"

Maruo tiên sinh thực sủng ái chính mình dưỡng này chỉ huyền phượng anh vũ, cơ hồ là đi tới chỗ nào đều phải mang theo, năm mới hồi gia đương nhiên cũng không ngoại lệ.

Mà này chỉ thông minh lại thông minh tiểu tử kia, tại vào ở Maruo gia đại trạch sau đó cũng pha đến trong nhà mọi người yêu thích, nhất là Maruo lão tiên sinh, càng là tự mình cho nó uy thực.

Tự mang má hồng thảo nhân yêu thích tiểu huyền phượng còn nhớ rõ tổng là trộm cho chính mình uy ăn ngon đồ ăn vặt Maruo lão tiên sinh, nhìn thấy hắn sau đó lập tức bay lên, móng vuốt chộp vào lồng sắt kim chúc lan can thượng, hướng về Maruo lão tiên sinh líu ríu nũng nịu kêu to.

Nghe thấy tiểu A Hùng hướng về chính mình làm nũng, Maruo lão tiên sinh khóe miệng không tự chủ được hướng về phía trước nhếch lên, ánh mắt híp lại một cái lão tổ phụ mỉm cười lập tức liền muốn tại trên mặt của hắn nở rộ.

Nhưng khóe miệng thượng kiều đến một nửa, hắn tựa hồ đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, cường ngạnh đem mỉm cười trở xuống đi, cố gắng tưởng phải làm xuất nghiêm túc bộ dáng nói rằng: "Ân, thoạt nhìn là trưởng thành không ít. Bất quá ngươi cũng không có thể tổng là như vậy sủng nó, đem nó dưỡng ở trong lồng đối một con chim đến nói không phải chuyện tốt. A Hùng là một vị nam hài tử, tuy rằng hắn chính là một cái sủng vật điểu, nhưng là muốn thường thường luyện tập, cường tráng chính mình mới có thể."

Đây đều là cái gì cùng cái gì, ba ba, ngài sáng nay chưa tỉnh ngủ liền xuất môn sao?

Mang theo điểu lung Maruo Toshihito vẻ mặt mộng, cách đó không xa Takasawa tiên sinh thì dùng tay vịn ngạch khẽ lắc đầu thở dài.

Lão gia hắn rõ ràng chính là đau lòng A Hùng tổng bị thiếu gia quan ở trong lồng, muốn cho nó có cơ hội nhiều ra đến chơi một hồi, vì cái gì nói đến bên miệng chuyển cái cong, lại nói đi ra liền biến thành cái dạng này ?

"Khụ khụ, thiếu gia, ngài một đường đi tới còn không có ăn cơm trưa đi, lão gia liền đã sớm nhượng khách sạn hậu trù làm rất nhiều ngài thích ăn đồ vật, còn mang đến lão phu nhân tự mình làm cây anh đào tôm làm, ngài muốn hay không nếm thử?"

"Các ngươi đem nãi nãi làm cây anh đào tôm làm cũng mang lại đây? Thật tốt quá ta nhất định muốn ăn một ít."

Takasawa quản gia nghe vậy, khom người dẫn Maruo gia hai đời nam tử hướng về tiểu thác nước phía bên phải đi đến, bên kia sinh hoạt trợ lý cũng sớm đã làm tốt dã ngoại dùng cơm hết thảy chuẩn bị.

Ngồi ở cơm bố thượng, hưởng thụ mỹ thực, Maruo giữa phụ tử nguyên bản có chút không được tự nhiên không khí rốt cục lại thành công bị dịu đi xuống dưới.

Maruo Toshihito nhìn nửa năm không gặp khuôn mặt lại già nua không ít phụ thân, rất là đau lòng khuyên nhủ đạo: "Ba ba, ngài lần này mang theo đại gia đi ra nghỉ ngơi nghỉ phép quyết định thật là quá đúng, vất vả nhiều năm như vậy, ngài cũng là nên nghỉ ngơi thật nhiều."

Cầm trên tay đồ ăn vặt đùa điểu Maruo Yoshito nghe vậy đem trong tay hạt hướng dương ném vào A Hùng lồng sắt trung, tiếp nhận quản gia cho hắn đưa tới khăn ướt xoa xoa tay chậm rãi nói: "Ngươi muốn là thật đau lòng ta, liền đem ngươi những cái đó loạn thất bát tao đích xác đồ vật cùng ý tưởng đều vứt bỏ, trở lại công ty bên này giúp ta quản lý sự vụ, làm tốt lắm ta cũng có thể yên tâm về hưu ."

Nghe được phụ thân nói, Maruo Toshihito nắm Sandwich tay hơi hơi căng thẳng, lập tức lại buông ra nói rằng: "Không có gì loạn thất bát tao, ta tại làm ta thích sự tình."

"Ngươi thích? Ngươi thích loại này trụ hơn mười bình phòng ở, kiếm mấy trăm vạn lương một năm, ăn giá rẻ Sandwich, liên trụ khách sạn đều phải trụ đánh gãy gian sinh hoạt?"

"Toshihito, gia tộc tỉ mỉ bồi dưỡng ngươi hai mươi mấy năm, không phải vì cho ngươi sống thành hiện tại loại này bộ dáng . Ngươi năm nay đã ba mươi tuổi , người nói tuổi ba mươi, ngươi có thể hay không lớn lên một chút, không cần tại sống ở ngươi những cái đó hư vô mờ mịt ảo tưởng đương trung?"

"Như thế nào là ảo suy nghĩ? Ta hiện tại sống không kiên định sao? Ta mỗi ngày đúng giờ rời giường, đúng hạn đi vào giấc ngủ, ban ngày dạy học, buổi tối hội họa hưu nhàn. Có thời gian liền xuất môn du lịch thải phong, cảm giác trong tay khẩn thời điểm liền thay người họa một ít tranh minh hoạ tranh khắc bản kiếm một ít khoản thu nhập thêm. Ta có phòng ốc của mình, có chính mình công tác, có một đám tôn trọng đệ tử của ta, ta mỗi một ngày đều quá rất vui vẻ, ba mươi năm , cuộc đời của ta cho tới bây giờ sẽ không có như thế làm đến nơi đến chốn quá."

"Còn nói này đó bốc đồng nói, ngươi là Maruo gia tộc thiếu gia, là ta con độc nhất, ngươi là mang theo gia tộc chờ mong sinh ra , trên người sinh ra liền gánh nặng có không thể trốn tránh trách nhiệm."

Maruo Toshihito nghe vậy cúi đầu, bả vai nhưng vẫn đều tại kịch liệt run run, hắn dùng lực nhấm nuốt vài cái, đem khô khốc tại trong miệng Sandwich cường nuốt xuống.

Sau đó hắn ngẩng đầu hướng về cha của mình dò hỏi: "Phụ thân, ngài tổng nói ta rất tùy hứng, nhưng cái gì là tùy hứng? Đề xuất không an phận yêu cầu, không bận tâm người khác cảm thụ tùy ý làm bậy tên là tùy hứng. Phụ thân, ta chỉ nghĩ quá một loại An Ninh ổn định sinh hoạt, tưởng cầm họa bút họa tẫn ta nhìn thấy mỹ lệ phong cảnh, muốn đem ta học được đồ vật dạy cho bọn nhỏ, muốn nghe bọn họ vui vẻ khoái hoạt bảo ta một tiếng lão sư, này thực quá phận sao?"

"Đối những người khác đến nói có lẽ không tính, đối với ngươi Maruo Toshihito đến nói, là ."

"Vì cái gì, cũng bởi vì ta họ Maruo? Ta là một nhi tử? Tỉnh tỉnh đi, phụ thân, ngươi xem không đến tỷ tỷ sao? Tỷ tỷ nàng làm muốn so với ta hảo nhiều lắm, nàng càng thích hợp thương trường, nàng hưởng thụ cái loại này vạn chúng chú mục bày mưu nghĩ kế cảm giác. Đơn giản là tỷ tỷ là tỷ tỷ của ta, thành công của hắn, nàng ưu tú liền cũng bị xem nhẹ sao?"

Maruo Yoshito nghe xong nhi tử nói, khóe miệng co rúm vài cái, biểu tình quỷ dị đến một lời khó nói hết.

Qua hảo một lúc lâu, hắn cũng không có thể điều chỉnh tốt tâm tình của chính mình, tức giận đối với nhi tử quát: "Ta chưa bao giờ xem nhẹ quá tỷ tỷ của ngươi, tỷ tỷ của ngươi cũng có năng lực so bất luận kẻ nào cũng không dám xem nhẹ sự tồn tại của nàng. Nhưng tỷ tỷ ngươi là tỷ tỷ của ngươi, ngươi là ngươi, đừng tưởng rằng có người tại ngươi trước mặt thay ngươi chắn, ngươi là có thể trốn tránh trách nhiệm của chính mình. Tỷ tỷ ngươi. . . . . Tỷ tỷ ngươi. . . ."

Maruo Yoshito thật sự là nói không được nữa, bởi vì hắn cái kia đại nữ nhi, thật sự là không có gì nhượng người có thể soi mói địa phương phương, từ việc học đến sự nghiệp, đến gia đình tại đến chính nàng ta, hoàn mỹ liền giống như bị thần linh ban ân nhất dạng, nhân sinh người thắng nói chính là người như thế.

Cuối cùng bởi vì nhân sinh lý tưởng cùng quy hoạch hoàn toàn bất đồng, này đối phụ tử rốt cục lại tan rã trong không vui.

Một đường đi theo nhà mình lão gia xuống núi Takasawa tiên sinh, nhìn đi ở phía trước chắp tay sau đít, một đường đều mặt không đổi sắc, rất là không giải hỏi: "Lão gia, ngài vừa mới vì cái gì không đem nói đều cùng thiếu gia nói rõ ràng? Ta tin tưởng thiếu gia nhất định sẽ lý giải ngài ."

"Lý giải? Tiểu tử kia từ tiểu chính là đi theo nại nại tử phía sau lớn lên , đối nàng sùng bái cảm chỉ cần là trong nhà người liền cũng biết. Ta muốn là nói cho hắn biết, tiểu tử kia có thể lập tức bối bản vẽ đến tỷ tỷ của hắn bên kia đi vi nại nại tử phất cờ hò reo ngươi tin hay không?"

Theo Maruo Yoshito kể ra, Takasawa quản gia trong óc đương trung giống như đã hiện ra cái kia hình ảnh, không khỏi lấy ra trong ngực khăn tay, không ngừng chà lau chính mình cái trán mồ hôi lạnh.

Ai, nói như thế nào đâu, trong nhà hài tử gây thất vọng thời điểm sẽ nhượng gia trưởng quan tâm, chính là rất không chịu thua kém , gia trưởng liền đổi nháo tâm .

Biết sự tình sở hữu nơi phát ra từ đầu đến cuối Takasawa quản gia nhất thời cũng không biết nên nói những gì, mà từ đầu tới đuôi sự tình gì đều không rõ ràng lắm bảo tiêu cùng sinh hoạt trợ lý nhóm càng là không chỗ chen vào nói, một đám người liền như vậy vô thanh vô tức hướng suối nước nóng khách sạn phương hướng đi.

Trên đường có một vị dắt sài khuyển giá anh vũ tản bộ lão tiên sinh cùng bọn họ đội ngũ nghênh diện mà đến, liền muốn gặp thoáng qua thời điểm, lão tiên sinh kia đột nhiên mặt lộ vẻ nghi hoặc, sau đó thấp giọng hô một câu: "Maruo học trưởng? Phía trước vị kia là Maruo Yoshito học trưởng sao?"

Nghe được có người hảm tên của mình, Maruo Yoshito theo bản năng dừng bước quay đầu lại, đánh giá cẩn thận một chút hảm trụ chính mình người, suy tư một khắc có chút do dự hỏi: "Ngươi là Hayakawa niên đệ?"

"Là học trưởng, ta là Hayakawa Yayoi, tứ mộ núi cao trung XX giới tốt nghiệp, là ngài tại bóng chày xã niên đệ."

"A, ta nhớ ra rồi, ngươi chính là vị kia thân hình không cao, lực đạo không đủ nhưng vẫn đều tại kiên trì huấn luyện, tưởng muốn trở thành đầu tay vị kia Hayakawa niên đệ."

"Không sai, chính là ta, tại xã đoàn thời điểm nhiều mệt học trưởng ngài chiếu cố, tuy nói tốt nghiệp sau đó liền nhiều năm đều không có ngài tin tức, nhưng ngài tại bóng chày xã đối ta cẩn thận giáo dục khi cách nhiều năm ta vẫn là ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ. Học trưởng, có thể ở bên này cùng ngài gặp gỡ cũng là duyên phận, đến hàn xá đi nghỉ ngơi một chút đi."

"Kia rất đã làm phiền ngươi, ta ngay tại phía trước Hayakawa khách sạn vào ở. . . Ách, Hayakawa?"

"Là ta gia nghiệp, thật sự là thật trùng hợp, lần này ngài nói không đều không cơ hội . Đi thôi, học trưởng, nhiều năm không thấy, chúng ta uống xoàng mấy chén nhưng hảo?"

"Ngươi đã như thế thịnh tình, ta cũng liền từ chối thì bất kính ."

"Kia thật sự là quá tốt, Quỳ biệt tại đầu của ta đỉnh bay loạn , thiên muốn đen ngươi thấy không rõ lắm lộ, vẫn là trước rơi xuống đi."

Vẫn luôn tầng trời thấp xoay quanh tại lão chủ nhân đỉnh đầu Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy dừng ở Hayakawa lão tiên sinh bả vai, ánh mắt lại thủy chung đều tại hướng khách sạn chủ kiến trúc bên kia ngắm, nó vừa mới lúc ra cửa Độ không tại, cũng liền không cùng nó nói, cũng không biết nếu tiểu độ nha buổi tối khi về nhà phát hiện nó không ở trong nhà, có thể hay không bay ra tìm đến nó?

Đệ 35 chương

Dắt cẩu giá anh vũ Hayakawa lão tiên sinh mang theo Maruo tiên sinh bọn họ đi tắt, trực tiếp từ khách sạn cửa hông vào đình viện, bên này khoảng cách muốn so với đi cửa chính khoái nhiều.

Đối với từ bên này lớn lên, đối nơi này một chuyên một ngói đều hiểu rõ trong lòng Hayakawa tiên sinh đến nói, giương mắt vừa thấy hắn có thể biết chung quanh chỗ nào có địa phương thích hợp hắn cùng với khách nhân uống rượu nói chuyện phiếm.

"Maruo học trưởng, phía trước suối nước nóng bên hồ biên có một cái tiểu nhân cảnh quan chòi nghỉ mát, chúng ta đến bên kia đi nghỉ một chút, thuận tiện ăn vài thứ nói chuyện phiếm?"

"Hảo , thỉnh niên đệ dẫn đường."

Vòng quanh đình viện bên trong suối nước nóng hồ chuyển một cái cong, quả nhiên đình hành lang sức mạnh đi thông trong hồ tâm vị trí tu kiến có một chỗ tiểu chòi nghỉ mát.

Chòi nghỉ mát vị trí thực hảo, cơ hồ ngay tại nhân công suối nước nóng hồ trung tâm, bốn phía trống trải tầm nhìn rộng lớn, đình hạ du cá nước thảo tại trong hồ chơi đùa lay động, nhượng bên này cảnh sắc an tĩnh lại tràn ngập tình thú.

Duy nhất tương đối tiếc nuối chính là đình diện tích không là thực đại, gần đủ cất chứa tứ, năm cái người, Hayakawa tiên sinh cùng các sủng vật, tại tăng thêm Maruo tiên sinh cùng quản gia, trợ lý cùng bảo tiêu, một đám người đi sau khi đi vào, địa phương lập tức liền có vẻ chật chội đứng lên.

"Takasawa, ngươi tưởng trước mang theo đại trúc bọn họ hồi biệt thự bên kia, nơi này có quật sơn lưu lại là có thể ."

Đại trúc là Maruo tiên sinh bảo tiêu tổ ba người trong tiểu tổ trường, quật sơn đây là Maruo tiên sinh sinh hoạt trợ lý.

"Không phải nhượng đại trúc cũng đồng thời lưu lại hảo , ta mang theo những người khác trở về."

"Ha ha, Takasawa ngươi đang lo lắng cái gì? Nơi này là ta niên đệ gia kinh doanh khách sạn, không có cái gì nguy hiểm . Chúng ta chỉ là muốn thanh tĩnh nói chuyện phiếm trò chuyện, gọi người nhiều như vậy theo giúp ta đứng ở bên này ngốc chờ, đây không phải là lãng phí thời gian sao?"

Mắt nhìn chính mình quản gia mang theo bọn bảo tiêu ly khai, Maruo Yoshito mang theo trợ lý đi đến chòi nghỉ mát bên cạnh, hai tay hoàn hung cúi đầu nhìn về phía trong hồ bơi qua bơi lại những cái đó mập mạp Cẩm Lý.

Một bên Hayakawa tiên sinh đem dắt cẩu thằng buông ra, vỗ vỗ sài khuyển đầu chó làm cho đối phương ngoan ngoãn ngồi xổm chính mình bên chân nằm úp sấp hảo, đồng thời gõ gõ trên vai Đại Bạch anh vũ điểu móng vuốt nói rằng: "Quỳ, giúp ta về phía sau trù bên kia, cùng Ohashi nói, đưa một ít nhắm rượu đồ ăn, tại ôn một ít thanh rượu đưa đến giữa hồ chòi nghỉ mát bên này."

Vi nhượng chim chóc nhớ rõ rõ ràng hơn, những lời này Hayakawa tiên sinh liên tục nói hai lần, sau đó còn hỏi đạo: "Quỳ, đều nhớ kỹ sao?"

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy huy cánh tại chính mình lão chủ nhân đỉnh đầu xoay quanh, Oa Oa kêu nói rằng: "Quỳ nhớ rõ hết, nhắm rượu đồ ăn, ôn thanh rượu, đưa đến đình giữa hồ."

"Thực hảo, đi đem, chúng ta chờ ngươi trở về."

Cất bước phụ trách báo tin Quỳ, Hayakawa tiên sinh cùng Maruo tiên sinh ngồi ở trong lương đình chậm tán gẫu việc nhà, tách ra nhiều năm như vậy sau đó tái gặp nhau, có rất nhiều đề tài đáng giá này đối học trưởng niên đệ hảo hảo tán gẫu một chút.

Quỳ làm việc thật sự thực nhượng người yên tâm, nửa giờ sau, vị này liền phi tại Ohashi tiên sinh đỉnh đầu, mang theo vị này đầu bếp trưởng cùng lão chủ nhân điểm vài thứ kia, đồng thời về tới trong hồ đình.

Đưa lên ôn hảo thanh rượu cùng ngon miệng nhắm rượu đồ ăn, đại trù tiên sinh liền ly khai, Quỳ nhưng không có đi theo Ohashi tiên sinh đồng thời trở lại khách sạn lầu chính, mà là lựa chọn ở lại bên này cùng nó lão chủ nhân.

Maruo Yoshito hôm nay đại khái thật là cảm giác thực buồn bực, cảm xúc suy sụp hắn không ngừng uống chén trung thanh rượu.

Rượu quá ba tuần sau đó Hayakawa tiên sinh phát hiện, kia một chỉnh bình thanh rượu đã bị hai người bọn họ uống xuống hơn phân nửa, mà hắn chỉ uống mấy chung mà thôi, dư lại những cái đó cơ bản đều bị đối diện Maruo tiên sinh uống rớt.

"Học trưởng, ngươi tửu lượng thật hảo, ta là không được, chúng ta đổi nước trà đi, uống trà nhưng hảo?"

Mắt thấy ngồi ở đối diện nam nhân này còn muốn hướng về trên bàn thanh bình rượu vươn tay, cảm giác đối phương trạng thái không thích hợp Hayakawa gia gia sợ hắn uống rượu, cố ý nói như vậy tưởng muốn ngăn cản.

Maruo Yoshito tại thương hải dốc sức làm nhiều năm, cùng muôn hình muôn vẻ các đạo nhân mã so chiêu dưới, ít có người có thể ở trước mặt hắn giấu được tâm tư .

Hắn vừa thấy chính mình niên đệ sắc mặt, chỉ biết đối phương nói nhất định là lý do, mục đích bất quá là sợ hắn uống rượu thương thân.

"Cám ơn niên đệ quan tâm, ta tửu lượng hảo đến thực, uống không say ngươi yên tâm."

Nói xong tay liền lại hướng về ôn hảo bình rượu trảo đi qua.

"Học trưởng, ngươi như vậy tổng dùng rượu quán chính mình cũng không phải biện pháp, ta xem ngươi là có chuyện trong lòng, nếu không chê, ta nguyện ý làm một lần thùng rác, tuy rằng không thể giúp ngươi gấp cái gì, nhưng là dùng một câu hiện tại người trẻ tuổi thời thượng nói, đương đương thụ động vẫn là có thể ."

Đã vi huân Maruo Yoshito nghe vậy ngẩng đầu nhìn chính mình niên đệ liếc mắt một cái, buông xuống bình rượu dùng tay vuốt ve chính mình đã từ từ thưa thớt tóc, ấp úng tự nói nói: "Niên đệ, ta là thật hâm mộ ngươi, ngươi có một cái như vậy nghe lời nhi tử. Làm từng bước đến trường, tốt nghiệp, công tác, kết hôn, sinh tử, cuối cùng còn thuận thuận lợi lợi kế thừa gia nghiệp, cho ngươi có thể thư thư phục phục bảo dưỡng tuổi thọ."

"Nhưng con ta, đối ta sự nghiệp một chút hứng thú đều không có, từ tiểu liền nắm họa bút ở bên trong phòng họa đến họa đi, trưởng thành càng hảo, hảo hảo thương học viện không đọc, nhất định phải theo đuổi cái gì nghệ thuật. Muốn là thật có thể họa xuất cái gì thành tựu tới cũng hảo, nhưng hắn từ nhỏ đến lớn, tiểu thưởng là đến quá một ít, nhưng nổi danh họa làm một phó đều không có, hiện tại càng hảo , phóng gia tộc quy mô khổng lồ xí nghiệp không đi kế thừa, tới trường học đi làm mỹ thuật tạo hình lão sư đi."

"Ta là lộng không hiểu hắn rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì, mỗi lần ta cùng với hắn nói sinh hoạt, hắn liền cùng ta nói lý tưởng, còn nói cái gì ta có thể cười nhạo giấc mộng của hắn, nhưng hắn nhất định sẽ thủ vững hắn kiên trì. Kiên trì cái gì? Tại một đám vị thành niên sùng bái trong ánh mắt tìm kiếm hắn cái gọi là tôn trọng cùng tôn nghiêm sao? Quả thực không thể nói lý."

Nhìn ra được Maruo tiên sinh đối với nhi tử kiên trì hắn cái gọi là lý tưởng cùng nghệ thuật mà buông tha kế thừa gia tộc sản nghiệp thực hiện phi thường bất mãn, ở trong lòng đọng lại hồi lâu oán khí, rốt cục nương lúc này đây từ đầu phát tác đi ra.

"Học trưởng, ngài lời này đã có thể nói đùa. Bàn tới giáo dục nhi nữ thành tài, ta chính là xa không bằng ngươi, người nào không biết ngài nữ nhi là đại danh đỉnh đỉnh ngàn triệu Maruo."

Hayakawa gia gia trong miệng ngàn triệu Maruo, nói chính là Maruo Yoshito đại nữ nhi, cũng chính là Maruo Toshihito tỷ tỷ, Maruo nại nại tử.

Vị này Đại tiểu thư tại thương giới thanh danh hiển hách, nàng nổi danh nhất cũng là tối chuyên tâm trải qua chính là không động dùng gia tộc cùng với trưởng bối cấp cho nửa phần giúp đỡ, chính mình đặt mình trong đi nước Mỹ, mười mấy năm dốc sức làm sau đó, trở thành một nhà khóa quốc khóa chức nghiệp tài chính đầu sỏ trì cỗ cổ đông, mà còn ngồi trên công ty đầu đem ghế gập.

Liên tục năm năm vị tiểu thư này giá trị con người đều thượng Forbes Rich List, năm trước càng là tại nữ phú hào thứ hạng bảng thượng thẳng tiến trước ngũ, kỳ thật lực chi cường đại, tài chính chi hùng hậu, thủ đoạn cao siêu, làm việc trong ngoài đều là tiếng tăm lừng lẫy, vì vậy mới có ngàn triệu Maruo danh hiệu.

Vốn là Hayakawa lão tiên sinh cho rằng nhắc tới học trưởng đại nữ nhi, Maruo học trưởng phải là sẽ thật cao hứng , dù sao vị kia Đại tiểu thư thanh xuất Vu Lam mà thắng Vu Lam, tại không dựa vào gia tộc dưới tình huống, chính mình tại đại dương bỉ ngạn dốc sức làm ra một mảnh càng vì rộng lớn thiên địa, thành lập thuộc về mình vương triều.

Ai biết hắn những lời này nói xong, chỉ thấy đối diện Maruo Yoshito biểu tình đột nhiên biến đến đặc biệt cổ quái.

"Nữ nhi của ta? Là, nữ nhi của ta thực hảo, thực không chịu thua kém nha, nhưng nàng dù sao cũng là nữ nhi, ta còn là càng muốn nhượng con ta trở về kế thừa nhà của ta nghiệp."

Nghe xong Maruo lão tiên sinh nói, Hayakawa gia gia nhíu mày có vẻ thực không đồng ý, nhưng do dự một chút, hắn vẫn là không có trực tiếp phản bác.

Đang tại Hayakawa gia gia tại trong bụng tổ chức ngôn ngữ, nghĩ muốn như thế nào đem nói uyển chuyển một ít thời điểm, chỉ thấy người đối diện lại hướng về bình rượu vươn ra tay.

Hayakawa lão tiên sinh thấy thế vội vàng ngăn lại, dưới loại tình huống này tại uống rượu không là phẩm rượu mà là chọc giận.

"Học trưởng, ta đã gọi Quỳ đi điêu trà bao , nước ấm cũng đốt hảo , chúng ta uống uống trà, thả lỏng một chút tâm tình."

"Thả lỏng? Ai muốn thả lỏng? Ta không có biện pháp thả lỏng, ta một thả lỏng nên cái gì đều không có . Toshihito, Toshihito tiểu tử kia lại đi nơi nào ? Hắn còn tại họa họa sao? Cái gì gặp quỷ công tác, so trở về kế thừa gia sản quan trọng hơn?"

Mắt thấy chính mình học trưởng vừa nói vừa đứng lên, đi đường thất tha thất thểu ngôn ngữ cũng bắt đầu có chút thất thố, Hayakawa lão tiên sinh vội vàng đỡ lấy đối phương, đem này khuyên nhủ hồi chỗ ngồi của mình.

Nhìn đối phương bởi vì không Như Ý mà suy sút bộ dáng, Hayakawa gia gia thật sự là nhịn không được há mồm nói rằng: "Học trưởng, niên đệ ta hôm nay thân thiết với người quen sơ, nói ra nói ngươi khả năng không quá thích nghe, nhưng ta còn là muốn nói. Này đều lúc nào đại , ngài không thể tái ôm có cổ xưa lão tư tưởng. Nữ nhi làm sao vậy? Có khả năng nữ hài so dưỡng thành phế vật nam nhân cường gấp trăm lần."

"Nếu con của ngài chí không tại đây, vì sao ngài nhất định muốn cưỡng cầu? Buộc hắn đồng thời ngươi làm sao không là tại tra tấn chính mình? Ngài nữ nhi tại thương nghiệp thượng tài hoa mọi người rõ như ban ngày, giống như này xuất sắc nữ nhi ngài hẳn là cao hứng mới là, đây là nhiều đại phúc khí, người khác gia cầu đều cầu không được ."

"Cầu không được? Là, ta nại nại tử đích xác xuất sắc, lại thông minh lại hiểu chuyện, chăm chỉ hiếu học, dám đánh dám liều mạng, ánh mắt tinh chuẩn tư duy khai thác, tại đây chút điểm thượng nàng đặc biệt giống ta."

"Di, ngươi khóe miệng trừu cái gì? Không tin lời nói của ta sao? Không tin ngươi tới nhìn xem ta Maruo thực nghiệp, ta đem một nhà tiểu nhân nhà máy hóa chất mang thành hiện tại quốc nội gia dụng hóa chất xí nghiệp đầu lĩnh dương, ta dám nói chỉ cần sinh hoạt tại này phiến thổ địa người trên, liền khẳng định dùng qua ta Maruo gia tộc sinh sản đồ vật."

"Nữ nhi của ta nha, ta kiêu ngạo, ta hòn ngọc quý trên tay, tất cả mọi người nói ta có người kế tục. Chính là có ai biết, trong lòng ta có bao nhiêu sao vui mừng cùng không cam? Bởi vì nữ nhi của ta, đời này lớn nhất giấc mộng, chính là thu mua công ty của ta, trở thành ta chủ tịch, nhượng ta sớm một chút về hưu cùng mụ mụ của nàng hoàn du thế giới đi."

"Nữ nhi của ta, đời này lớn nhất giấc mộng chính là tạo ta phản, hơn nữa nàng chẳng những tưởng, nàng còn thực thi , mà còn liền muốn thành công . Năm nay năm trung cổ đông đại hội thượng, nàng khiến cho an vị ở tại ta bên cạnh, đó là công ty thứ hai đại trì cỗ người vị trí, tâm tình của ta có người có thể đủ giải sao?"

...

"Ách, chất nữ nàng. . . . . Ân, cũng là đau lòng ngươi."

Hayakawa tiên sinh nói những lời này thời điểm, trên trán toát ra mồ hôi như thế nào sát đều sát không sạch sẽ.

"Ta cám ơn nàng , nàng ly ta công Tư Viễn một ít chính là đối ta lớn nhất hiếu kính, tại tùy ý nàng như vậy càn quấy linh tinh đi xuống, công ty thật sự liền có khả năng muốn đổi chủ, đến lúc đó ta phải thay nàng làm công đi."

Hayakawa lão tiên sinh lúc này là thật không biết nên như thế nào an ủi , chỉ có thể xấu hổ ở một bên cười làm lành.

Ngậm lá trà bao trở về Đại Bạch anh vũ dừng ở chòi nghỉ mát phía trên, mắt lộ ra thương hại nhìn thấp Maruo lão tiên sinh.

Nữ nhi từ tiểu lập chí liền muốn thu mua phụ thân công ty loại chuyện này thật là quá mức kỳ ba, nếu nàng thật sự thành công , đương phụ thân phải là vui vẻ đi. . . . .

Nghĩ như vậy tưởng nhà mình kia chỉ tiểu độ nha kỳ thật rất nhu thuận , ít nhất nó không mơ ước chính mình công tác cùng điểu oa.

Cho dù là chúng nó hiện tại buổi tối cư trú cái kia điểu oa trong không gian đối chúng nó đến nói đã càng ngày càng chật chội, đã lớn lên thân cường thể tráng tiểu độ nha cũng không có một móng vuốt bắt nó đạp đi ra ngoài, mà là lựa chọn thật vui vẻ cùng nó tễ cùng một chỗ.

Ân, cho nên nhà mình chim nhỏ vẫn là rất ngoan , hôm nay sau khi trở về muốn hay không cho nó một ít thưởng cho?

Bất công mắt đến không hề điểm mấu chốt Đại Bạch anh vũ như thế nghĩ.

Đệ 36 chương

Ban đêm nghê hồng lóe ra Tân Nguyệt sơ thăng, tứ mộ sơn trên sơn đạo, một chiếc Infiniti tân khoản việt dã xe điệu thấp chậm rãi chạy ở trên đường.

Xe chạy tới giữa sườn núi, giảm tốc độ sau đó sử vào một chỗ suối nước nóng khách sạn tầm hầm để xe, xe đình ổn sau đó, trên xe đoàn người từ thang máy thăng lên đại đường.

Đi ở đám người phía trước nhất , là một vị mang theo Ray-Ban trước hết khoản kính râm nữ sĩ, bọn họ một đường đi vào trước sân khấu, thập phần khách khí hướng về trước sân khấu tiểu thư dò hỏi: "Vị tiểu thư này, ta họ Maruo, cùng hôm nay lại đây nghỉ phép Maruo tập đoàn mọi người ước hẹn, có không báo cho ta bọn họ gian phòng dãy số?"

Trước sân khấu Matsushita tiểu thư nghe vậy mặt mang tươi cười hồi đáp: "Vị tiểu thư này xin chờ một chút một chút."

Nói xong Matsushita tiểu thư rất nhanh điều xuất khách phòng phục vụ hệ thống, cùng Hòa Phong biệt thự bên kia trụ khách câu thông, xác nhận tin tức sau đó vẻ mặt tươi cười nói: "Vị tiểu thư này, bọn họ vào ở chính là Hòa Phong biệt thự, vị trí tại khách sạn khu biệt thự tầng cao nhất, vị trí có chút xa, yêu cầu chúng ta bên này phái xe đưa các ngươi thượng đi qua?"

"Không cần, làm một đường xe vừa lúc nhân cơ hội hoạt động một chút, phiền toái các ngươi bên này phái một vị quen thuộc tình hình giao thông nhân viên công tác dẫn đường là có thể."

Matsushita tiểu thư an bài đứa bé giữ cửa thủy hộ tiên sinh vi những khách nhân dẫn đường, đại đường phục vụ nhân viên nhóm cung kính đem những khách nhân cất bước sau đó, trước sân khấu tiếp đãi chỗ công nhân nhóm lập tức ghé vào đồng thời, nhỏ giọng nói nhỏ đứng lên.

Trước sân khấu Matsushita tiểu thư: "Đây là trong truyền thuyết ngàn triệu Maruo? Maruo gia Đại tiểu thư? Vị trí này thân xâm nhập Forbes toàn cầu nữ tính phú hào bảng siêu cấp nữ cường nhân? Vị kia được khen là bốn mươi tuổi dưới dựng nghiệp bằng hai bàn tay trắng toàn cầu giàu có nhất nữ tính nhân vật? Thoạt nhìn một chút đều không giống?"

Trước sân khấu Nakamura tiểu thư: "Chính là, vốn là cho rằng một cái có thể ở thương trường dốc sức làm xuất lớn như vậy một mảnh thiên địa nữ nhân, phải là cái loại này khí thế thực cường thiết nương tử hình nhân vật. Hôm nay vừa thấy mới phát hiện, ngàn triệu Maruo khí thế là thật có, nhưng là lại một chút đều không thiết, cái loại cảm giác này, cái loại cảm giác này nên nói như thế nào mới đối, ách. . ."

Đứa bé giữ cửa Tiểu Lâm tiên sinh: "Đặc biệt giống Elizabeth nữ vương đúng hay không?"

Trước sân khấu Nakamura tiểu thư: "Đối đối đối, chính là như vậy , giơ tay nhấc chân đều đặc biệt quý khí, siêu cấp có phạm ."

Trước sân khấu Fukuda tiên sinh: "Đại gia tộc Đại tiểu thư, đại công ti đại đổng sự, nhân gia đương nhiên là có khí thế. Lần này thật sự khai nhãn giới, về sau khoác lác thời điểm cũng có đề tài hàn huyên."

Đứa bé giữ cửa thủy hộ tiên sinh: "Ha ha ha, Tiểu Lâm ngươi người này vẫn là như vậy thích khoác lác, ta đều có thể tưởng tượng ngươi hôm nay cùng người nói chuyện phiếm thời điểm đều sẽ nói cái gì đó ."

Đứa bé giữ cửa Tiểu Lâm tiên sinh: "Không có biện pháp, nhân sinh cận này một cái yêu thích, thật vất vả nhìn thấy thật nữ thần cấp bậc nhân vật, còn không cho người thổi."

"Ha ha ha, ngươi người này."

Đi theo vị kia nhân viên công tác, Maruo nại nại tử mang theo hai vị trợ lý cùng lên tới đến Hòa Phong biệt thự cửa nhà, Maruo gia quản gia Takasawa tiên sinh đã từ trước thai bên kia được đến tin tức, đang đứng tại cửa nhà nghênh đón bọn họ.

Nhìn thấy kia quen thuộc gương mặt, Maruo nại nại tử gỡ xuống trên mặt kính râm, cười khanh khách nói: "Takasawa thúc thúc, đã lâu không gặp ."

"Là thật lâu không gặp Đại tiểu thư, lần trước gặp mặt vẫn là ở trong nhà quá tân niên thời điểm, ta là già rồi đi không động, ngài cũng là trở về đều không lại đây liếc mắt nhìn ta một cái."

Tại Maruo gia phục vụ ba mươi năm, cơ hồ chính là nhìn Maruo gia hai vị tiểu thư thiếu gia xuất thân lớn lên Takasawa quản gia tiếc nuối nói.

"Không có biện pháp nha Takasawa thúc thúc, ta lần trước trở về thời cơ không đối, ách, dùng phụ thân nói đến nói chính là động cơ không thuần. Vi tái không kích thích đến lão nhân gia ông ta, ta chỉ hảo quá gia môn mà bất nhập, đây cũng không phải là bổn ý của ta, ta rất nhớ ngươi còn có nãi nãi cùng Toshihito ."

"Đại tiểu thư, ngài hà tất cùng lão gia đưa kia một hơi?"

"Ta cũng không có cùng phụ thân đưa khí, ta chỉ là tại thực hiện từ nhỏ đến lớn giấc mộng mà thôi. Vi sự nghiệp của mình mà đi cố gắng phấn đấu, dốc hết toàn lực đi tranh thủ lớn nhất thắng lợi, đây chẳng phải là phụ thân từ tiểu cấp cho ta giáo dục sao?"

"Này. . . Này. . ." Takasawa quản gia lại bắt đầu xuất mồ hôi trán, bởi vì bọn họ gia Đại tiểu thư nói không sai, vi nhượng trong gia tộc hậu tự nhóm có thể ôm lấy ngoan cường nghị lực cùng kháng áp năng lực, các trưởng bối đích xác sẽ cho hài tử loại này giáo dục.

"Phốc, Takasawa thúc thúc không cần khẩn trương, ta chỉ đùa một chút mà thôi, cha ta hắn tại sao? Ta lần này về nước cho hắn dẫn theo thực đặc biệt lễ vật."

"Này. . . . Công ty bên này bận rộn lại vội, Đại tiểu thư ngài cũng là ngồi ở vị trí này thượng , hẳn là hiểu biết lão gia ."

"Ta hiểu biết, cho nên đã nghĩ nhượng hắn sớm một chút nghỉ ngơi đi, bồi bồi mụ mụ, bồi bồi nãi nãi, nãi nãi năm nay đều tám mươi nhiều, trừ bỏ sinh nhật cùng ngày tết, cùng cha ta cơ hội gặp mặt chỉ sợ còn không có sinh hoạt của hắn trợ lý nhiều."

"Đại tiểu thư. . . . ."

"Takasawa thúc thúc, ngài cũng không cần tái quan tâm , thu mua án có thể hay không thành công, năm sau mới có thể thấy rốt cuộc. Maruo gia quy củ, nghỉ ngơi thời điểm không nói chuyện công tác, ta hôm nay chính là đến cùng phụ thân nghỉ phép , phụ thân hắn tại sao?"

"A, chúng ta từ trên núi trở về thời điểm đụng phải lão gia thời trung học niên đệ, vị kia Hayakawa tiên sinh chính là này tòa khách sạn chủ nhân. Lão gia hắn thụ mời cùng Hayakawa tiên sinh đồng thời đến giữa hồ chòi nghỉ mát bên kia uống xoàng, còn chưa có trở về."

"Như vậy? Ta đây đi tiếp hắn."

"Ta cùng với Đại tiểu thư cùng đi."

Maruo nại nại tử cùng Takasawa quản gia đi vào giữa hồ chòi nghỉ mát thời điểm, kia bình thanh rượu đã lại bị Maruo lão tiên sinh uống cơ hồ liền muốn gặp đế.

Hayakawa lão tiên sinh đến không phải không tưởng ngăn trở, chính là làm chủ nhân gia, thụ hắn mời lại đây khách nhân nói rượu không ẩm đến tận hứng, hắn cũng chỉ hảo một bên khuyên nhủ một bên cùng đối phương đồng thời tại ẩm một ít.

Cho nên này hai vị có chút tuổi lão đại gia, hiện tại đều quá lượng , chẳng qua Hayakawa lão tiên sinh là vi huân, mà Maruo lão tiên sinh thì ở vào say rượu bên cạnh.

"Ba ba, ngài tại sao lại uống nhiều như vậy, lần trước tại bệnh viện kiểm tra thời điểm, thầy thuốc không là dặn quá , nhượng ngài cai thuốc hạn rượu, không cho uống nhiều sao?"

"Ai? A, là nại nại tử. Ta không uống nhiều, chính là bán bình thanh rượu mà thôi, loại này số lượng liên đi qua một nửa cũng chưa tới."

Maruo nại nại tử nghe vậy không lời gì để nói đỡ trán, nàng này phụ thân tuổi càng lớn, tính trẻ con lại càng nghiêm trọng.

"Vị này chính là Hayakawa thúc thúc đi? Ta là Maruo nại nại tử, ngại ngùng, phụ thân hắn cho ngài thêm phiền toái ."

"Không có sự tình, là ta không hảo, là ta trước nói ra muốn uống xoàng một ly . Ta không biết học trưởng hắn không thể uống rượu, thật sự thật xin lỗi."

"Hayakawa thúc thúc ngài quá lo lắng, phụ thân hắn chính là huyết chi có chút hơi hơi hơi cao, cũng không có gì trở ngại. Mấy ngày nay bởi vì công ty cùng gia đình sự tình, ba ba của ta hắn tổng là rầu rĩ không vui, vừa rồi nghe được quật sơn nói, cùng ngài nói chuyện với nhau thời điểm phụ thân đã từng có bao nhiêu thứ thoải mái cười to. Đối với cha ta đến nói, tâm tình thư sướng thật sự tốt nhất thuốc hay, đa tạ ngài ."

"Ngươi khách khí , thật sự quá khách khí."

Tại lão chủ nhân cùng vị kia mới tới tiểu thư nói chuyện thời điểm, dừng ở một bên mộc hàng rào tay vịn thượng Đại Bạch anh vũ thì thủy chung đều tại nghiêng đầu quan sát đến chòi nghỉ mát trong mọi người, nhất là những cái đó mới tới gia hỏa nhóm.

Tại anh vũ trong mắt, vị kia đang tại cùng chính mình lão chủ nhân nói chuyện nữ sĩ trên người có một loại đặc biệt khí chất, cái loại này khí chất cùng nó gần nhất đang tại truy nhất bộ TV liên tục trung nữ chính, nguyên ngày mai hoàng phi thường tương tự.

Oa ~~, cho nên hôm nay Quỳ là gặp được nữ hoàng bệ hạ sao? Thật sự hảo may mắn nha ~~~

"Di, nại nại tử? Là ngươi trở lại? Ngươi như thế nào lại đây?"

"Ta lại đây tiếp ngài, đi thôi phụ thân, bóng đêm đã sâu, chúng ta về trước biệt thự bên kia, ngài muốn là còn muốn cùng Hayakawa thúc thúc nói chuyện phiếm, ngày mai các ngươi tại tiếp tục hảo hay không?"

Đã uống sắp đúng chỗ Maruo lão tiên sinh, sắc mặt nổi một tia say rượu sau mỏng hồng, ánh mắt mờ mịt nhìn con gái của mình, một hồi mới cười khẽ hồi đáp: "Tiếp ta trở về? Hảo hảo, ba ba với ngươi trở về, vẫn là nữ nhi hảo, Toshihito cái kia xú tiểu tử, cả ngày ở bên ngoài chạy, trốn ta tựa như con chuột trốn miêu tìm khắp không đến hắn."

"Ngài hoàn hảo ý tứ nói, đệ đệ vì cái gì muốn trốn tránh ngài? Còn không phải ngài vừa thấy mặt liền hung hắn, hung đến hắn sợ đành phải trốn đến rất xa."

Maruo tân lão tiên sinh nghe vậy mặt lộ vẻ ủy khuất, bị nữ nhi đỡ lắp bắp cũng không biết tại hướng ai giải thích.

"Ta. . . . . Ta cũng không phải cố ý . . . Toshihito. . . . . Toshihito hắn không nghe lời, rất quật cường rất lý tưởng hóa, rất. . . . ."

"Lời này ngài nói qua số lần rất nhiều, ta cũng có thể đọc làu làu . Ba ba, Toshihito muốn làm cái gì khiến cho hắn làm đi, ngài tổng câu hắn làm những cái đó hắn không yêu việc làm, hắn đương nhiên muốn sợ ngài. Nhà của chúng ta lại chẳng thiếu gì, dựa vào cái gì Toshihito không thể dựa theo ý nghĩ của hắn còn sống?"

"Ngươi. . . . Ngươi còn. . . Ngươi còn quán hắn."

"Ta đương nhiên quán , đệ đệ của ta vì cái gì không quen , hắn tưởng sống thế nào liền sống thế nào. Toshihito không là thích đương lão sư sao, ngày mai ta liền cấp trường học của bọn họ quyên một đống mỹ thuật tạo hình quán đi. Lại nói quán hắn lại không chỉ là ta, hàng năm đều đều đã nãi nãi cùng mụ mụ danh nghĩa, trộm cấp Toshihito gửi qua bưu điện sa hoa thuốc màu, còn có cao cấp hội họa đồ dùng người kia là ai? Ngài cũng đừng nói không là ngài, những cái đó bao vây đều là Takasawa thúc thúc tự tay phát ra đi , có phải hay không hỏi một chút sẽ biết."

"Ách. . . . . , ách, đầu như thế nào đột nhiên liền như vậy vựng? Takasawa, đỡ ta khai đi vài bước, hồi biệt thự nghỉ ngơi đi."

Mắt thấy Maruo học trưởng bị hắn quản gia cùng nữ nhi đồng thời tiếp đi, lưu lại Hayakawa lão tiên sinh chậm rãi đem trong lương đình trù dư đều thu thập xong, sau đó bưng chén đĩa dắt cẩu, gọi đỉnh đầu anh vũ nói rằng: "Quỳ, đi rồi, đem bàn ăn còn hồi hậu trù sau đó, chúng ta cũng trở về gia đi."

"Hồi gia ~ hồi gia ~~." Một buổi chiều đều không gặp đến chim nhỏ Đại Bạch anh vũ dừng ở Hayakawa lão tiên sinh trên vai nói như thế.

Suối nước nóng khách sạn bên ngoài ngọn đèn rất có lãng mạn không khí, vi nhượng những khách nhân có thể càng có thả lỏng cảm giác, Hayakawa gia tại bên ngoài chiếu sáng phương tiện lựa chọn thượng, cũng không có đi lựa chọn sử dụng cái loại này chiếu sáng điều kiện càng hảo lượng màu trắng tiết kiệm năng lượng đăng, mà là lựa chọn cùng đi qua đèn chân không ánh sáng thực tương tự một loại thiển màu vàng bên ngoài nguồn sáng.

Loại này nguồn sáng bị thắp sáng sau đó, vừa tài cán vì những khách nhân cung cấp đầy đủ độ sáng chiếu sáng, cũng sẽ không rất chói mắt, nhân nhân rất có không khí.

Mơ hồ trung đứng ở lão chủ nhân trên vai Đại Bạch anh vũ rất xa nhìn thấy một cái phi thường quen thuộc bóng người, vị kia bóng người đỉnh đầu cao hơn nữa cao đứng một cái đen tuyền đang tại không ngừng hoạt động gia hỏa.

Bị lão chủ nhân dắt sài khuyển cũng không có phệ gọi, thuyết minh đang tại hướng bọn họ đi tới bóng người phải là quen thuộc , là ai đâu?

Vừa đến ban đêm thị lực liền nghiêm trọng bị hạn chế Quỳ cố gắng tưởng muốn xem rõ ràng bên kia tình huống, nhưng là đối diện bóng người kia hiển nhiên thị lực so với bọn hắn càng hảo, hôn ám trung Quỳ còn tại nhìn kỹ, vị kia liền trực tiếp hô: "Phụ thân, Quỳ, chúng ta đi tiếp các ngươi hồi gia ."

"Là Seiichi nha, ngươi trên đỉnh đầu đen tuyền cái kia đồ vật là cái gì? Như thế nào còn sẽ lộn xộn?"

Không đợi đến Hayakawa Seiichi trả lời, cái kia nguyên bản tại đỉnh đầu của hắn thượng đứng thẳng tắp gia hỏa lập tức liền bay lên, một bên cấp tốc hướng về bọn họ bên này phi gần, một bên nha nha gọi bậy.

"Nha nha ~~, Quỳ, Độ đến ."

Thấy đỉnh đầu chim bay , Seiichi cũng vội vàng chạy mau vài bước, chạy tới gần sau đó nói rằng: "Mẫu thân nghe nói ngài gặp lão bằng hữu, tại đình giữa hồ bên này uống rượu, sợ ngài uống nhiều khiến cho ta lại đây tiếp ngài."

"Vậy ngươi lại đây không thì tốt rồi, làm chi còn muốn mang Độ, chúng nó điểu buổi tối thị lực không hảo ngươi lại không phải không biết rằng."

Hayakawa Seiichi nghe vậy cười khổ một tiếng chỉ vào chính mình loạn thành điểu oa kiểu tóc nói rằng: "Quỳ vẫn luôn không trở về, Độ thiếu chút nữa không nháo điên, ta muốn là không mang theo nó đi ra đồng thời tìm, nó có thể đem phòng làm việc của ta hủy đi."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy lập tức hướng chủ nhân giải thích, đồng thời nghiêm khắc giáo dục tiểu độ nha, không cho cùng chủ nhân hồ nháo.

"Tính , đừng nói nó , Độ cũng là lo lắng ngươi. Phụ thân, đồ vật ta tới bắt, chúng ta hồi gia đi."

Một bên bị Quỳ huấn cũng rất vui vẻ tiểu độ nha nghe vậy lập tức nha nha nói rằng: "Hồi gia, hồi gia, Độ tiếp Quỳ hồi gia ~~."

"Hảo hảo hảo, cho ngươi tiếp, cho ngươi tiếp, biệt nhảy, tiểu tâm nắm bất ổn rụng mà đi lên trước."

Cong Nguyệt Nha mắt hoa hướng dương anh vũ, trong lòng mỹ tư tư, cười hì hì đi qua tới đón nó nhân hòa điểu trở về đi.

Oa Oa ~~ Oa Oa ~~, hồi gia, hồi gia, chúng ta hồi gia ~~~.

Đệ 37 chương

An tĩnh trà bên trong, chỉ nghe đến quân cờ lạc bàn tiếng vang, ánh sáng cửa sổ sát đất hộ bên cạnh, một đôi phụ nữ ngồi xổm tại bàn cờ hai bên, ngưng mi trầm tư sở hữu lực chú ý đều tại kia hắc bạch ván cờ thượng.

Maruo Yoshito này bàn chấp hắc tử hạ trước tay, nhưng mặc dù là hắn có trước tay ưu thế, lúc này trong bàn cờ ván cờ tình thế, cũng là dần dần đối hắn bất lợi.

Hai tay tại trước ngực cùng ôm, lão giả lâm vào trầm tư đương trung, ván cờ hiện tại đã đến nhất mấu chốt thời khắc, nhưng mà hắn lại lâm vào bị động trung.

Bàn cờ phía trên hắn hắc long đã rơi vào rồi Bạch Tử vây kín chi gian, thời khắc đều có bị chém đứt hoặc là treo cổ phiêu lưu.

Nhưng khó khăn nhất cũng là, hắn biết rõ không ổn lại nghĩ không ra có thể thoát vây biện pháp.

Mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, Maruo Yoshito đem trong tay đã bị nắm ấm áp quân cờ ném trở lại kỳ hợp đương trung, đầu tử nhận thua giống nhau nói: "Ngươi thắng ."

"Nhiều Tạ phụ thân chỉ đạo, ngài đa tạ ."

"Ta không nhượng, một tử đều không có, là ngươi chính mình kháo bản lĩnh thắng ."

Nói xong câu đó Maruo Yoshito đứng lên, vuốt ve chính mình kiểu cũ cùng phục thượng nếp uốn nói rằng: "Hôm nay thời tiết thực hảo, ta đi ra ngoài đi vừa đi."

Đứng ở một bên quản gia Takasawa tiên sinh nghe vậy lập tức đã nghĩ an bài người đi theo, lại bị Maruo Yoshito ngăn trở, hắn tưởng một người chung quanh dạo chơi, cũng không tưởng có người đi theo quấy rầy.

"Này. . . . . Này. . . Hảo đi, kia thỉnh ngài nhất định muốn mang lên di động."

Thậm chí nhà mình lão gia là cái gì tính tình quản gia tiên sinh không có tại khuyên nhủ, chính là dặn dò nhà mình xuất môn không yêu mang di động lão gia lúc này đây nhất định muốn đem thông tin công cụ mang lên.

Ngồi ở bên cửa sổ Maruo nại nại tử tại phụ thân liền muốn lúc ra cửa đột nhiên nói rằng: "Ba ba, hôm nay giữa trưa ta xuống bếp, ngài nhớ rõ phải về đến ăn cơm trưa."

Đã đi ra đại môn Maruo lão tiên sinh nghe vậy cũng không quay đầu lại cũng không dừng bước, một bên tiếp tục đi về phía trước một bên hồi đáp: "Biết , biệt tại làm những cái đó tảng thịt bò, pháp cơm cái gì, nước ngoài đồ vật ta ăn không quen."

Hai tay ôm ấp ôm vào trước ngực, Maruo Yoshito không có phân rõ bất luận cái gì phương hướng, dọc theo cục đá lộ liền như vậy đi về phía trước .

Dưới lòng bàn chân đạp đạp guốc gỗ thanh, không chút nào có thể nhiễu loạn tâm tư của hắn, hắn toàn bộ tâm thần như trước đều còn đắm chìm tại vừa rồi cùng nữ nhi đối dịch kia bàn ván cờ đương trung.

Càng nghĩ Maruo Yoshito cũng nghĩ không rõ ràng, vừa rồi ván cờ thượng hắn rốt cuộc là một bước kia ra sai lầm, thế cho nên cuối cùng đem chính mình lâm vào như vậy bị động cục diện đương trung.

Nữ nhi cờ vây là hắn một tay giáo dục, hiện giờ nàng kỳ lực cũng đã thắng quá chính mình, làm một người phụ thân đến nói, Maruo lão tiên sinh là vui vẻ , chính là đáy lòng rốt cuộc vẫn là có như vậy một chút không cam cùng tịch liêu.

Nghĩ nghĩ Maruo lão tiên sinh liền lâm vào hồi ức đương trung, công Tư Niên trung tổng kết cổ đông đại hội thượng một màn kia không khỏi lại hiện lên ở tại trước mắt hắn.

Ai cũng không biết đương hắn đột nhiên nhìn thấy nữ nhi xuất hiện tại công ty cổ đông đại hội thượng, mà còn vị trí chỉ tại chính mình dưới, ngồi ở thứ hai đại cổ đông ghế trên khi, Maruo Yoshito là cái gì dạng tâm tình.

Công ty cổ quyền đổi chủ chuyện này hắn là biết đến, nhưng trăm triệu không nghĩ tới, mua xuống những cái đó cổ phiếu người cư nhiên chính là con gái của mình.

Ngẫm lại nhiều năm trước, rời nhà đi học là lúc nữ nhi đã từng nói qua câu kia lời nói hùng hồn, đang nhìn nhìn hiện giờ an vị tại chính mình bên cạnh một bộ giải quyết việc chung bộ dáng nại nại tử, cuộc đời lần đầu lão tiên sinh biết cái gì gọi là á khẩu không trả lời được.

Công ty trong cao tầng, khẳng định có nhân sự trước chỉ biết tin tức này, còn có trong gia tộc kia giúp lão già kia, cư nhiên cũng một chút tin tức đều không ra lậu cho chính mình, xem ra tại nại nại tử thu mua công ty cổ phiếu chuyện này thượng, có không ít người lo liệu chính là quan vọng thái độ, cũng không bài trừ những người đó ôm xem trò cười tâm lý đang chờ xem cuộc vui.

Không, không chỉ là tại xem cuộc vui, chỉ sợ còn không thể thiếu trợ giúp.

Dù sao bất luận là hắn vẫn là nại nại tử, đều là Maruo gia tộc người, hai bên tranh chấp nếu hắn là người thắng, kia hết thảy tự nhiên liền không gợn sóng ngày vẫn là như cũ, nếu thắng chính là nại nại tử kia liền càng hảo, công ty tiếp theo đại người thừa kế bằng bản lĩnh đoạt tới vị trí, còn có so này càng có thể phục chúng, càng có thể làm cho những người đó yên tâm sao?

Tóm lại bọn họ phụ nữ lưỡng bất luận là ai cuối cùng đạt được công ty đại bộ phận cổ quyền, gia tộc cùng xí nghiệp bên kia đều là không có tổn thất .

Bằng vào cơ hội này, công ty còn có thể thu hồi không ít phiêu phù ở ngoại rải rác công ty cổ phần, cớ sao mà không làm?

Tưởng càng minh bạch, Maruo Yoshito trong lòng lại càng buồn bực, nhưng trách không được ai, dù sao thương nhân càng thêm coi trọng ích lợi, đây là không gì đáng trách sự tình.

Một đường chôn đầu đi về phía trước, bất tri bất giác bước đi ra rất xa, chờ đến Maruo lão tiên sinh nghe được thác nước Lưu Thủy đánh sâu vào thanh mà phục hồi lại tinh thần, hắn phát hiện mình cư nhiên lại tới đến ngày hôm qua kia chỗ thác nước đàm thủy khu vực.

Maruo Toshihito hôm nay như trước ở bên cạnh vẽ vật thực, hôm qua cùng phụ thân khắc khẩu không có ảnh hưởng hắn sáng tác tâm tình.

Hết sức chăm chú Maruo Toshihito cũng không có phát hiện phụ thân đã đến, ngược lại là bị hắn bắt tại giá vẽ phía dưới điểu trong lồng, huyền phượng anh vũ A Hùng nhìn thấy Maruo lão tiên sinh.

Kỷ kỷ tra, kỷ kỷ tra, chủ nhân ngươi mau nhìn, lão chủ nhân đến .

Nhưng mà huyền phượng kia thanh thúy tiếng kêu to nhưng không có tỉnh lại chìm đắm trong sáng tác trung hoạ sĩ tiên sinh, ngay tại A Hùng tưởng muốn đề cao thanh âm thời điểm, đã đi tới Maruo lão tiên sinh lại dựng thẳng lên ngón tay, đặt ở bên miệng hướng về nó quơ quơ.

Di, ý tứ này là nhượng điểu đừng lên tiếng?

Vì cái gì nha? Chủ nhân hắn không có nhìn thấy lão chủ nhân lại đây, điểu phải nhắc nhở .

Oai đầu nhỏ tiểu huyền phượng làm không rõ ràng lắm nhân loại ý tưởng, bất quá bị tự hỏi chiếm cứ đại bộ phận tâm thần anh vũ ngược lại là thật sự tại không ra tiếng, Maruo Yoshito thì một đường đi đến nhi tử phía sau, yên lặng nhìn hắn.

Sáng tác trung Maruo Toshihito là sẽ sáng lên , hắn đem toàn bộ nhiệt tình đều ký thác ở tại chính mình họa làm nhượng, ánh mắt là sáng ngời , khóe miệng là thượng dương , nắm họa bút huy động cánh tay là như vậy nhẹ nhàng hữu lực, cả người giống như thăng chức thái dương, chói mắt khiến người không dám nhìn thẳng.

Maruo Yoshito cho tới bây giờ đều không có nhìn thấy quá như vậy nhi tử, đây quả thực cùng hắn ký ức đương trung cái kia trầm mặc ít lời, tổng là cúi đầu không quá yêu nói chuyện trạch nam hình tượng đi ngược lại.

Nếu không là tận mắt nhìn thấy, liên hắn bản thân đều không thể tin được, trước mắt cái này thần thái sáng láng tiểu tử, là hắn trong miệng cái kia 'Nao núng' 'Nhát gan' không nên thân tiểu nhi tử.

Ta là không là xem nhẹ cái gì? Hay là thật giống như nữ nhi đã nói ta chỉ muốn nhìn thấy ta nghĩ thấy ?

Một phen vui sướng rơi sau đó, bản vẽ thượng họa làm đã một số gần như hoàn thành, Maruo Toshihito huy động vài cái chính mình chua xót cánh tay, trở lại thời điểm đột nhiên phát hiện, phụ thân cư nhiên liền đứng ở phía sau mình! ! ! ! !

Này tuyệt đối là thật lớn kinh hách, thế cho nên hắn một cái không đứng vững, trực tiếp té ngã đến trên cỏ.

"Phụ. . . . Phụ thân. . . . . Ngài cái gì thời điểm lại đây , như thế nào không ra tiếng?"

Maruo Yoshito không trả lời nhi tử câu hỏi, mà là lại theo dõi hắn họa nhìn một tiểu sẽ sau đó đột nhiên mở miệng hỏi: "Này bức họa bây giờ còn có thể cải sao?"

"A? A, ngài không hài lòng? Kia tưởng như thế nào cải?" Trong lòng thấp thỏm Maruo Toshihito bất an nói như vậy .

"Có thể đem ta thêm đi vào sao?"

Nói như thế Maruo lão tiên sinh thải guốc gỗ, mấy bước đi đến kia trì thiển đàm bên cạnh, tại một chỗ tảng đá lớn khối ngồi hạ, lại hỏi: "Như vậy như thế nào? Có thể hay không đem ta thêm đi vào?"

Maruo Toshihito nghe vậy cẩn thận nhìn một chút, phát hiện phụ thân lựa chọn vị trí phi thường tốt, đúng là họa trung một khối chỗ trống chỗ, ở trong này gia nhập nhân vật viễn cảnh, mặc dù có chút phá hư lúc ban đầu kết cấu, nhưng là còn không tính quá đột ngột.

"Có thể , ngài thật sự tưởng họa sao? Muốn thật lâu ?"

"Họa đi, ta ngay tại bên này ngồi."

Maruo Toshihito nghe vậy cầm lấy họa bút, một lần nữa bắt đầu tại vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu thượng phác hoạ, Maruo lão tiên sinh thì ngồi ở hòn đá thượng nhìn con hắn.

Dương quang dưới người trẻ tuổi khuôn mặt giống như bị độ thượng một tầng quang, nhượng hắn cả người đều có vẻ thần thái sáng láng, hắn tay cầm họa bút vẻ mặt chuyên chú bộ dáng, tựa hồ đem toàn bộ tâm thần đều quán chú ở trong đó.

Đứa nhỏ này là thật yêu trong tay hắn họa bút cùng dưới ngòi bút thế giới, mỗi một bút hắn đều họa nghiêm nghiêm túc túc, cũng không có lệ cũng không chấp nhận.

Hắn là thật sự tái vi giấc mộng mà sống, phát ra xuất toàn bộ nhiệt tình tại chính mình trong lòng sự nghiệp thượng, tựa như hắn nói , mỗi một bước hắn đều đi làm đến nơi đến chốn, nhưng này lại không cản trở hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên.

"Phụ thân, ta họa hoàn."

Maruo Yoshito nghe vậy đứng lên, hoạt động một chút tay chân, chậm rãi đi đến nhi tử bên kia cúi đầu quan khán.

Vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu trung ngồi ở trên tảng đá lớn thanh sam lão giả thần thái an tường, biểu tình tuy rằng hơi có vẻ nghiêm túc, nhưng là trong mắt lại bao hàm từ ái cùng mong đợi.

Cho nên tại nhi tử trong cảm nhận, ta hình tượng vẫn luôn đều là như vậy?

Đứa nhỏ này, cho dù ta không ngừng tại làm thấp đi lý tưởng của hắn, nói tại khó nghe, hắn cũng cho tới bây giờ đều không có oán hận quá ta.

"Rất xinh đẹp một bức họa, có thể tặng cho ta sao?"

"A? Đương nhiên có thể, chỉ cần ngài thích."

"Ta thực thích, cám ơn." Cám ơn ngươi thủy chung dùng ôn nhu cất chứa ta mãnh liệt.

"Ân, khoái giữa trưa , chúng ta trở về đi, tỷ tỷ ngươi nói hôm nay nàng xuống bếp."

"Thật sự, tỷ tỷ đến ? Thật tốt quá."

"Ngươi tỷ nói muốn cho ngươi nhậm chức trường học quyên một đống tân mỹ thuật tạo hình quán."

"A?"

"Ta cảm thấy nàng cái này đề nghị thực hảo, bọn nhỏ giáo dục là không thể xem nhẹ , cho nên chính là mỹ thuật tạo hình quán khẳng định không đủ dùng, lại thêm một đống sân vận động thế nào, ba ba bỏ ra tư?"

"Dọa! ! ! !"

"Chính là mỹ thuật tạo hình quán cùng sân vận động không được sao? Đã đối, trường học là chỗ học tập, kia sẽ thấy thêm một đống khu dạy học cùng một đống thư viện, liền như vậy định rồi."

Thủy chung bị vây hồn bất phụ thể trạng thái Maruo Toshihito: ... . .

Ngày thứ hai buổi sáng, Hayakawa gia khách sạn đại đường, Maruo thực nghiệp cao quản nhóm nhị ngày ngày nghỉ đã chấm dứt, Takasawa tiên sinh đang tại trước sân khấu bên này làm việc lui phòng thủ tục.

Đại đường nghỉ ngơi khu, hai vị lão học trưởng cùng lão niên đệ một bên thưởng thức trà, một bên tiếp tục nói chuyện phiếm.

Cùng so với trước uống rượu giải sầu khi buồn bực không vui, hiện tại Maruo tiên sinh tâm tình hiển nhiên tốt hơn nhiều.

Hắn tiểu tâm từ tùy thân mang theo hành lý trung lấy ra nhất trương vải vẽ tranh sơn dầu, triển khai sau đó khoe khoang dường như đối với Hayakawa lão tiên sinh nói rằng: "Hayakawa, ngươi xem, đây là ta nhi tử cho ta họa , hắn kỹ thuật rất tốt, đem ta họa phi thường tốt."

Đối với vị này học trưởng khoe khoang, Hayakawa tiên sinh chỉ có thể không biết phải nói lại cái gì.

Hảo tại ngồi ở hắn đối diện Maruo tiên sinh cũng không quá để ý ý kiến của hắn, bất quá vị tiên sinh này hành động, ngược lại là khiến cho một cái khác gia hỏa chú ý.

Liền đã sớm bay qua tới Độ, lúc này chính dừng ở nghỉ ngơi khu tọa ỷ chỗ tựa lưng thượng.

Vị trí tuyệt hảo nó đem Maruo lão tiên sinh khoe khoang động tác cùng trong tay họa nhìn nhất thanh nhị sở, sau đó nó lại đột nhiên triển khai cánh hướng Quỳ bên kia bay đi.

"Nha nha, nha nha, Quỳ ~~, Độ cũng muốn cùng ngươi họa cùng một chỗ."

"Họa cùng một chỗ? Có phải hay không còn nói lỗi chính tả ? Đứng chung một chỗ mới đúng chứ?"

Rơi xuống đất tiểu độ nha nghe vậy không khỏi tại chỗ giơ chân, nhưng là nó lại nói không rõ ràng, đành phải kéo Quỳ đồng thời đến nghỉ ngơi khu bên kia nhìn.

Chỉ vào Maruo lão tiên sinh trong tay nói, tiểu độ nha nha nha gọi bậy, cánh huy lông chim thiếu chút nữa tiên đi ra.

"A, Độ là tưởng muốn làm họa trung người mẫu? Cái này liền muốn phiền toái một chút Maruo lão sư ."

"Không phiền toái, ta thực cảm tạ có thể có các ngươi làm người mẫu." Chạy tới cùng phụ thân cùng tỷ tỷ hội hợp Maruo Toshihito nghe được Quỳ nói, lập tức liền nói như vậy.

"Bất quá bây giờ là không được , ta lập tức liền muốn lui phòng cùng gia nhân đồng thời xuống núi hồi gia đi, chờ lần sau hảo hay không?"

Cất bước Maruo một nhà sau đó, Quỳ thấy tiểu độ nha cảm xúc không cao lắm, trong lòng biết chim nhỏ khẳng định vẫn là nghĩ đến họa họa sự tình.

Chính là Maruo lão sư xuống núi đi, khách sạn nội mọi người không có sẽ họa họa , Hayakawa gia bên kia. . . . Ách, Miyuki tiểu thư hội họa kỹ thuật tại Hayakawa gia xem như nhất lưu , cái loại này họa phong họa nhượng Độ nhìn thấy, này vật nhỏ nhất định sẽ nổ tung lông chim .

Nghiêng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ cố gắng thúc đẩy suy nghĩ, nghĩ có không có biện pháp khác có thể giải quyết hỏi như vậy đề.

Càng nghĩ Quỳ đột nhiên trước mắt sáng ngời, nó nghĩ đến biện pháp .

Ở trong phòng làm việc mặt phê duyệt văn kiện Seiichi bị nhà mình anh vũ từ bên trong oanh đi ra, nắm bắt di động hắn chật vật từ quần áo thượng nắm hạ mấy căn lông chim, mạc danh kỳ diệu hỏi: "Quỳ, ngươi làm cái gì vậy nha?"

"Oa Oa, Oa Oa, chụp ảnh ~ chụp ảnh ~, cấp Quỳ chụp ảnh ~."

"Chụp ảnh? Ngươi lại muốn tự chụp? Chụp nhiều như vậy còn không có đã nghiền? Ta thượng cái di động trong tồn đều là ngươi tự chụp ảnh, làm hại ta không có trí nhớ đành phải mua cái di động mới."

"Lừa điểu, lừa điểu, di động là Seiichi chính mình muốn mua , dùng Quỳ làm lấy cớ, tàng tư tiền thuê nhà, Quỳ muốn nói cho nữ chủ nhân đi ~~."

Nuôi một cái thông minh hoa hướng dương anh vũ ba mươi mấy năm, liền ý nghĩa ngươi tại nó trong mắt không có bất luận cái gì bí mật.

"Hư, nói nhỏ chút, ta tiền riêng bị mất đối với ngươi có chỗ tốt gì? Món đồ chơi đồ ăn vặt không muốn ? Điểu oa không nghĩ đổi tân ?"

"Quỳ không cần, Quỳ có tiền lương, Quỳ tiền lương Quỳ tưởng dùng như thế nào liền dùng như thế nào."

"Ha hả, đây là độc thân điểu đối có gia thất nam nhân chê cười sao? Xin lỗi ta không tiếp nhận, ta có lão bà hài tử, mà ngươi vẫn là độc thân."

"Quỳ tự do." Mở ra cánh hoa hướng dương anh vũ dùng sức vỗ.

"Ngươi độc thân."

"Quỳ dân chủ." Khiêu chân nhảy nhót hoa hướng dương anh vũ ra sức phản bác.

"Ngươi độc thân."

"Quỳ tiêu sái." Khó thở hoa hướng dương anh vũ điểu quan đều dựng thẳng lên đến .

"Ân, ngươi vẫn là độc thân."

... .

Cho nhau thương tổn người điểu tổ hợp lẫn nhau phun tào mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau run rẩy cảm thấy chính mình thương tích chất chồng, nhìn nhau sau bọn họ quyết định buông tha lần này khắc khẩu.

Quỳ đem Độ gọi lại đây, vài giây đồng hồ sau đó nhất trương chụp ảnh chung mới mẻ xuất lô, màu sắc rực rỡ ảnh chụp trong, một đen một trắng hai chỉ đại điểu đầu chạm trán rúc vào đồng thời, hình ảnh trung hai chỉ điểu nhìn về phía lẫn nhau ánh mắt tại màn ảnh ánh sáng trung hết sức nhu hòa.

Đệ 38 chương

Từ khách sạn tài vụ bên kia lĩnh chính mình vất vả một tháng tiền lương, Hayakawa Douji đem tiền lương túi bên trong tiền sổ điểm điểm, xác nhận không có lầm sau đó nhét vào túi áo đương trung.

Này đó tiền lương tại tăng thêm hắn tồn vài cái cuối tuần tiêu vặt tiền, phải là đủ dùng , ở trong lòng yên lặng tính toán một chút hiện hữu tài chính Douji nhẹ nhàng điểm vài cái đầu.

Thực hảo, như vậy hiện tại là có thể kỵ xa xuống núi, đến thương trường bên kia đi xem .

Trở lại gia Hayakawa Douji vừa mới mới vừa phụ giúp xe đạp xuất môn, đã sớm mai phục tại một bên Đại Bạch anh vũ nháy mắt đập xuống, phụ giúp xe Douji chỉ cảm thấy trên đầu có bóng ma hạ xuống, theo bản năng đưa tay chính là một cái đón đỡ động tác.

Vỗ cánh lăng, huy cánh Đại Bạch anh vũ trực tiếp rơi xuống Douji trên cánh tay, tại nó phía sau vĩnh viễn đều phối hợp nó hành động Độ trực tiếp rơi xuống nam hài đỉnh đầu.

"Quỳ, còn có Độ, hai người các ngươi gia hỏa làm như thế nào? Độ, ngươi không cần cùng Quỳ học, khoái từ ta đầu thượng xuống dưới."

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy bất vi sở động, Quỳ thích vị trí khẳng định chính là nó thích , ân, nó hiện tại cảm thấy tiểu tử này đầu thượng thực thích hợp làm oa.

"Đừng náo loạn, ta còn có việc các ngươi khoái xuống dưới."

"Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~, ngươi muốn đi đâu? Mang Quỳ cùng đi ~~."

"Ta muốn xuống núi, không phải đi đùa, mang theo các ngươi làm như thế nào?"

"Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~, Quỳ biết ngươi muốn đi đâu, mang Quỳ cùng đi ~~."

Dù sao không quản Douji như thế nào phản kháng, Quỳ chính là không chịu từ cánh tay hắn thượng bay đi, trong miệng còn tổng là nhiều lần nói xong câu nói kia.

Mắt thấy tại như vậy nháo đi xuống, trong phòng mọi người trong nhà liền muốn mở cửa đi ra xem xét , Douji bất đắc dĩ nói: "Các ngươi nói nhỏ chút, biệt đem trong phòng người sảo đi ra. Quỳ, ngươi thật sự biết ta muốn đi làm cái gì sao?"

"Oa Oa ~~, Quỳ biết, lão phu nhân, sinh nhật, lễ vật."

"Ai, ngươi còn thật biết, nếu biết ta lần này xuống núi là đi cấp mụ mụ mua quà sinh nhật ngươi còn muốn cùng?"

"Oa Oa ~~ Oa Oa ~~, mang Quỳ cùng đi, Quỳ, cũng muốn, chuẩn bị, lễ vật, cấp Keiko phu nhân."

Như vậy kêu to Đại Bạch anh vũ ngẩng đầu, nhẹ nhàng lay động vài cái, nhượng Douji thấy rõ ràng nó trên cổ treo , trang ngân đi tạp cái túi nhỏ.

"Thì ra là thế, di, kỳ quái, thường ngày ngươi hàng năm cấp mẫu thân quà sinh nhật không đều là cùng ca ca đồng thời mua sao? Lúc này đây như thế nào nhớ tới ta đến ?"

"Oa Oa ~, Oa Oa ~, Seiichi, quên điểu, cùng Chihiro phu nhân đồng thời đưa."

"A, minh bạch , anh của ta năm nay là cùng ta tẩu tử đồng thời tặng lễ vật, đem ngươi cấp quên đúng không?"

"Chủ nhân phá hư, quên, Quỳ." Tức giận Đại Bạch anh vũ cùng 'Tổn hữu' nói như vậy.

"Ha ha ha, khó trách ngươi hôm nay buổi sáng muốn đi xả tóc của hắn." Nghĩ lão ca sáng sớm đầu ổ chim, Douji nhịn không được phun cười.

"Hảo đi, ta mang theo ngươi cùng đi, nhưng là lễ vật làm như thế nào? Ngươi muốn cùng ta cùng mua sao?"

"Oa Oa ~, không cần, Quỳ có tiền lương, Quỳ năm nay muốn, chính mình mua."

Nói xong Đại Bạch anh vũ tại Douji trên cánh tay vẫy vẫy đầu, trang ngân đi tạp cái túi nhỏ lắc lư tại nó trên cổ hết sức thấy được.

"Ai, đầu năm nay điểu đều so với ta trong tay dư dả, bất quá ngươi xác định dưới chân núi thương trường nhượng sẽ ngươi đi vào?"

"Ngự trước thương trường có thể, đại bách hóa cũng có thể, chủ nhân trước kia mang Quỳ đi qua."

"Hảo , chúng ta đi rồi, Độ từ ta trên đầu xuống dưới, Quỳ tìm địa phương lạc hảo. Hai người các ngươi gia hỏa, không cần dừng ở xe của ta đem thượng, không có biện pháp sát áp ."

Cứ như vậy một đường cãi nhau , Hayakawa Douji mang theo hai chỉ đại điểu kỵ đi xuống núi.

Tìm cái thích hợp địa phương sắp xe đình hảo, Hayakawa Douji trên cánh tay giá hai chỉ điểu, đại đại Phương Phương đi vào đại công ty bách hóa thương trường.

Người phụ trách viên ra vào trong đó một vị đứa bé giữ cửa vốn là tưởng muốn ngăn trở hắn , lại bị hắn một cái khác đồng bạn dùng ánh mắt cấp ngăn trở.

Chờ đến Douji mang theo điểu thuận lợi tiến vào thương trường sau, vị kia đứa bé giữ cửa ánh mắt còn tại nhìn chằm chằm Douji cùng điểu, trong miệng lại hướng về chính mình đồng bạn hỏi: "Sau đằng tiền bối, ngươi vừa mới vì cái gì không cho ta ngăn đón hài tử kia, chúng ta thương trường có quy định, sủng vật không cho đi vào ."

"Ngươi mới vừa vào chức không biết, sủng vật là không cho tiến vào thương trường, nhưng là vừa rồi kia chỉ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ ngoại trừ. Chúng ta tổng giám đốc là anh vũ nhà hội viên, kia chỉ Đại Bạch anh vũ lại là ấu điểu chỉ đạo lão sư, bọn họ là đồng sự. Mấy năm trước kia chỉ anh vũ chủ nhân tổng mang theo nó quá tới mua đồ, tổng giám đốc nói qua , không cần đem kia chỉ anh vũ đương điểu, liền đem nó trở thành phổ thông khách nhân đối đãi liền đi."

"Mang theo điểu tới mua đồ? Kia chỉ anh vũ chủ nhân nhưng thật biết điều."

"Này tính cái gì, kia chỉ anh vũ rất cơ trí, nó chẳng những sẽ giúp đỡ chủ nhân tuyển đồ vật, chính mình còn sẽ mua đồ. Mỗi lần hắn chủ nhân mang theo nó đi dạo thương trường, nó đều sẽ cho chính mình tuyển một ít đồ vật mang về."

"Như vậy thông minh, chớ không phải là muốn thành tinh? Sẽ mua đồ trở về, kia liền thật là khách nhân . Nhưng là tổng giám đốc nói chính là anh vũ, kia chỉ độ nha làm như thế nào?"

"Độ nha? Cái gì độ nha?"

"Ngươi không thấy được sao tiền bối, anh vũ bên cạnh còn có một cái độ nha . A, ngươi cái kia góc độ giống như tầm mắt bị cái kia nam hài cấp chặn một ít, tiền bối không phải là không có nhìn đến đi?"

...

"Tính , tiến đều đi vào."

Douji mang theo điểu tiểu tâm đi ở thương trường nội, nghỉ hè trong lúc thương trường người ở bên trong lưu rất nhiều, hắn một người mang theo hai chỉ điểu đi ở thương trường trong đặc biệt thấy được.

Hảo tại Độ cùng Quỳ đều hiểu chuyện nghe lời, dừng ở bờ vai của hắn thượng không ly khai cũng bất loạn phi.

Bởi vì bị đặc biệt đối đãi nguyên nhân, Quỳ tại đây gian thương trường bên trong có thể nói là đại danh đỉnh đỉnh.

Lão thương hộ trên cơ bản đều biết nó, liên quan Độ cùng Douji cũng đã bị không ít chú ý.

Douji lúc này đây điểm đến là thương trường nội châu báu quầy, nơi này một nhà cửa hiệu lâu đời trân châu phẩm bài đang tại làm phẩm bài tuyên truyền cùng xúc tiêu hoạt động.

Cửa hàng nội đang tại vội vàng tiếp đãi khách nhân quầy các tiểu thư nhìn thấy mang điểu tiến vào Douji đều là sửng sốt, đang nhìn nhìn Douji giới tính cùng tuổi, quầy các tiểu thư liền càng là nghi hoặc .

Một cái mười lăm, sáu tuổi nam hài tử, mang theo điểu đến bọn họ trong điếm tới làm cái gì?

Tuy rằng trong lòng nghi hoặc, nhưng là vào cửa chính là khách, cao phẩm chất phục vụ thái độ hãy để cho khoảng cách Douji gần nhất vị trí quầy tiểu thư vẻ mặt tươi cười hỏi: "Tiểu đệ đệ, xin hỏi có cần giúp gì không?"

"Ta muốn nhìn ngươi một chút nhóm nơi này mới nhất khoản cực quang hoa châu trang sức, tốt nhất là vòng cổ."

Không nghĩ tới còn thật chính là khách nhân, nghe được Douji đáp lời sau quầy tiểu thư lập tức nói: "Hảo , thỉnh đến bên này, bên này đều là mới nhất khoản cực quang hoa châu vòng cổ, xin hỏi ngươi là cho ai tuyển "

"Là ta mẫu thân, nàng lập tức liền muốn sinh nhật , ta nghĩ tuyển một cái thích hợp trân châu vòng cổ cho nàng làm lễ vật."

"Vậy ngươi đến đối địa phương , chúng ta bài tử trân châu đều là tinh tuyển Akoya, toàn bộ đều là cực quang cấp bậc, cam đoan ngươi có thể tuyển đến một cái phù hợp tâm ý ."

"Cấp mụ mụ tuyển nói, hình thức vẫn là ngắn gọn một ít hảo, tiểu đệ đệ, ngươi tới nhìn xem bên này kiểu dáng có hay không thích ?"

"Tỷ tỷ, dự tính của ta không là rất nhiều, ngài có đề cử khoản sao?"

"Dự toán hữu hạn lại là cấp mẫu thân nói, này một cái phải là thích hợp nhất . Này một chuỗi cực quang hoa châu là hình tròn, đường kính tại 7-8 hào mễ chi gian, là tối kinh điển cũng là tối ngắn gọn tinh thuần bản. Loại này khoản hình không chọn người cũng không chọn tuổi, cơ hồ là người như thế nào cũng có thể đeo, là thích hợp nhất làm lễ vật . Tiểu đệ đệ ngươi vận khí thực hảo, nếu hôm nay mua nói, tuyển này một khoản còn tặng kèm một đôi giống nhau phẩm chất Akoya cực quang thiên châu nhĩ đinh, chỉ có ba ngày nay, cũng chỉ hạn định này một khoản, những thứ khác chính là không có nhĩ đinh đưa tặng ."

Hayakawa Douji văn ngôn cẩn thận nhìn người bán hàng tiểu thư giới thiệu kia một cái vòng cổ, chính là đơn giản nhất tại hạt châu thượng khoan sau đó đem chúng nó xuyến Seiichi xuyến, thiết kế thượng không phí cái gì tâm tư, nhưng dùng tài thượng cũng rất là tuyệt đối tinh khiêu tế tuyển.

Vòng cổ thượng mỗi một khối hạt châu, đều là một viên quy củ chính viên, Akoya trân châu sáng bóng tính được công nhận hảo, này một khoản cũng không ngoại lệ, hạt châu oánh bạch nhẵn nhụi thủy nhuận sáng bóng, thoạt nhìn chính là như vậy cảnh đẹp ý vui, mà ngay cả Douji loại này cho tới bây giờ đều không nghiên cứu châu báu gia hỏa đều cảm thấy này xuyến vòng cổ rất xinh đẹp.

Douji lặng lẽ nhìn một chút giá cả, phát hiện vừa lúc tại dự toán trong vòng, vì thế không chút do dự nói: "Kia liền này một chuỗi hảo , phiền toái tiểu thư ngài giúp ta gói kỹ."

Đem Douji chọn xong vòng cổ cùng tặng phẩm đều giao cho hắn, trước sân khấu tiểu thư vốn tưởng rằng khách nhân cái này phải rời khỏi, dù sao cái này nam hài tử bất luận thấy thế nào đều là cùng châu báu quầy không quá đáp dát .

Chính là bắt được đồ vật sau, khách nhân chẳng những không có đi, ngược lại mang theo hắn hai chỉ điểu, tại cửa hàng bên trong dọc theo quầy thong thả đi, tựa hồ lại chọn lựa đứng lên.

"Khách nhân, ngài còn có cái gì yêu cầu sao?" Phục vụ thái độ phi thường tốt quầy các tiểu thư liền vội vàng hỏi.

"A, ta không có, nó còn có." Nói xong Douji liền dùng ngón tay chỉ chính mình trên vai Đại Bạch anh vũ.

Cửa hàng trong quầy các tiểu thư: ... .

Cuối cùng vẫn là điếm trưởng kiến thức rộng rãi, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ nói: "A, này chỉ anh vũ chính là Quỳ tiên sinh đi? Đã sớm tại mặt khác chủ quán bên kia nghe nói qua có một cái đặc biệt thông minh sẽ chính mình mua đồ điểu, vốn tưởng rằng giống chúng ta loại này châu báu quầy là thực khó gặp đến , dù sao chim chóc không dùng được trân châu, không nghĩ tới hôm nay còn thật đụng phải."

Nghe được điếm trưởng cùng chính mình nói chuyện, Quỳ rất có lễ phép chào hỏi: "Ngươi hảo ~~."

"Ngươi hảo nha Quỳ tiên sinh, yêu cầu cái gì phục vụ?"

"Sinh nhật, lễ vật ~."

"Là cùng vị kia tiểu tử đưa cho cùng một người sao? Như vậy vòng cổ bên tai đinh cũng không cần tái đưa , đến chuỗi tràng hạt, nhẫn còn có trâm cài ngực bên này nhìn xem hảo hay không?"

Cùng so với Douji cái này lăng tiểu tử, Quỳ lựa chọn trang sức thời điểm, trước sân khấu các tỷ tỷ liền muốn nhiệt tình nhiều.

Nương đề cử thương phẩm cơ hội, trong điếm mặt vài vị trước sân khấu tiểu thư đều tiến đến đồng thời, một bên cấp Quỳ làm giới thiệu, một bên lén lút nó cánh hoặc là trên đỉnh đầu mào, hoàn toàn một bộ bị điểu hấp dẫn bộ dáng.

Độ đối với cái này rất bất mãn, đã từng thật sự thấu đi qua tưởng muốn đem những cái đó đối Quỳ sờ cái không ngừng nhân loại tất cả đều chen ra.

Nhưng là nó vẫn là xem thường yêu điểu tiểu tỷ tỷ nhóm sức chiến đấu, cuối cùng nó chẳng những không đem người chen ra, còn đem mình cũng đưa đi vào.

"Quỳ tiên sinh, ngài đến xem cái giới chỉ này xem được hay không? Oa, ngươi mào hảo mềm mại."

"Quỳ tiên sinh, này xuyến dây xích tay rất xinh đẹp . Nha, ngài còn sẽ điêu đồ vật, quả nhiên thực thông minh."

"Quỳ tiên sinh, này miếng trâm cài ngực tính giới so tại trong điếm thương phẩm trung là phi thường cao , tuy rằng dùng làm xứng tài trân châu không phải chính hình tròn, nhưng là sáng bóng cùng nhuận độ đều phi thường tốt, trung tâm chính châu đường kính vượt qua 8 hào mễ, tuyển cái này tuyệt đối không mệt. Di, này chỉ hắc hắc chim nhỏ như thế nào cũng thấu lại đây? Ngươi cũng muốn nhìn trân châu? Hảo, tỷ tỷ cho ngươi xem, ngươi cấp tỷ tỷ kiểm tra hảo hay không?"

Nghe kia giống như dụ quải hiện trường ngôn ngữ đối thoại, sớm đã bị bài trừ đám người Hayakawa Douji nhịn không được run rẩy khóe miệng, này giúp nữ nhân đối sẽ động sẽ phi mao Nhung Nhung liền như vậy không có sức chống cự sao?

Cuối cùng lông chim hỗn độn Quỳ lựa chọn kia miếng tính giới so phi thường tốt trân châu trâm cài ngực, trâm cài ngực là cúc hoa tạo hình , mọi người cấp loại này hoa giao cho trường thọ ngạn ngữ, đưa cho Hayakawa lão phu nhân là phi thường thích hợp lễ vật.

Gọi trên người lông chim cùng nó nhất dạng hỗn độn Độ, Quỳ phải đem đứa nhỏ này xem trọng, liền vị này tiểu bạo tính tình, vừa rồi nếu không nó quản , đứa nhỏ này còn có thể không tình không tình nguyện nhượng người sờ vuốt, đã sớm ai cái trác người.

"Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~, Douji, giúp Quỳ xoát tạp ~."

Bởi vì nó thân phận của mình làm việc không ngân đi tạp, cho nên Quỳ công tư tạp này đây Seiichi danh nghĩa tại ngân đi bên kia khai người gửi tiết kiệm.

Bất quá mật mã ngược lại là Quỳ chính mình lưu , là nó sinh nhật, chính là nó sủng vật tư liệu tạp thượng điền viết xuất xác ngày.

Cái này mật mã Hayakawa gia mọi người trên cơ bản cũng biết, liên còn không có thượng tiểu học Miyuki tiểu thư cũng không ngoại lệ.

Nhưng là Quỳ lại một chút đều không thèm để ý, mỗi ngày đem ngân đi tạp đặt ở chính mình cất chứa tương bên trong, không có khóa cũng không có những thứ khác phòng hộ, hai mươi mấy năm như một ngày bên trong kim ngạch cho tới bây giờ liền không xuất quá sai lầm.

"Hảo hảo, ta biết , ngươi nhiều đại giọng, biệt tại ta bên tai gọi."

Đài thọ sau đó Hayakawa Douji ôm mua sắm túi giá điểu đi ra cửa hàng, mặt sau truyền đến cô bán hàng nhóm kia điềm điềm hoan nghênh lại đến cung tiễn thanh.

Cúi đầu nhìn nhìn trong tay mình mua sắm túi, Douji nhịn không được bĩu môi, Quỳ cùng Độ hai người này thật đúng là được hoan nghênh, ở bên trong mua một đồ vật sau, liền mang theo một đống tiểu lễ vật đi ra .

Đệ 39 chương

Hayakawa lão phu nhân sinh nhật yến hội là tại trong nhà tổ chức , không có làm người khác, chính là trượng phu của nàng, hài tử, tức phụ, cháu gái cùng các sủng vật đồng thời vi nàng khánh sinh.

Nhân số thiếu nhưng không đại biểu không náo nhiệt, bởi vì bất luận là trượng phu của nàng, vẫn là đời sau nữa hài tử các sủng vật đều vi nàng sinh nhật dâng lên chân thành nhất chúc phúc.

Sinh nhật yến hội thượng Hayakawa nãi nãi tươi cười phá lệ từ ái cùng thỏa mãn, đối với một người vi gia đình kính dâng cả đời lão phụ nhân đến nói, mọi người trong nhà đối nàng trả giá tán thành cùng khẳng định, là nàng thu được tốt nhất quà sinh nhật.

Hayakawa nãi nãi sinh nhật qua đi, Douji liền không tại lại đây khách sạn bên này kiêm chức.

Không quá mấy ngày khai giảng ngày liền lại đến , Hayakawa một nhà lại khôi phục đi qua cái loại này an ổn yên lặng sinh hoạt.

Hayakawa gia sáng sớm tất cả mọi người còn không có tỉnh ngủ thời điểm, lầu các thượng hôn ám ánh sáng trung, một cái màu đen đại điểu từ điểu cái giá đỉnh điểu oa trung đi đi ra.

Thân là một cái trường cánh điểu, này chỉ đại điểu tại xuất oa thời điểm động tác thật sự là có phụ nó điểu trung máy bay tiêm kích danh hiệu, thật cẩn thận nhẹ nhàng điểm điểm, một con chim học miêu bộ dáng, từ đầu tới đuôi đều không có làm ra nửa điểm tiếng vang.

Đi xuất điểu oa độ nha quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua như trước tại điểu oa trong ngủ ngửa mặt hướng thiên Đại Bạch anh vũ, điểu trong mắt toát ra kéo dài quyến luyến, nó không biết loại này tình cảm gọi là gì, chỉ biết là có Quỳ tại bên người đối nó đến nói chính là tốt nhất quá ngày.

Chân tay khẽ khàng bay ra ngoài cửa sổ, một thân lông chim ngăm đen tỏa sáng độ nha đứng ở mái hiên thượng bay lên trời.

Nó đã đáp ứng Quỳ mỗi ngày đều sẽ đưa nó một đóa hoa tươi, tại điều kiện cho phép dưới tình huống, Độ hy vọng Quỳ có thể tại vừa tỉnh dậy sau đó, ngay tại chúng nó đầu giường nhìn thấy kia còn mang theo giọt sương hương thơm đóa hoa.

Đầu thu trên núi đại bộ phận thực vật cũng đã rơi đi đóa hoa tiến vào kết quả kỳ, mắt sắc độ nha mặc dù là phi ở trên trời, cũng có thể từ kia một mảnh phiến khu rừng rậm rạp trong bụi cỏ, thấy rõ ràng cho dù là đậu xanh lớn nhỏ cảnh vật.

Cái này mùa đúng là trên núi cúc khoa thực vật sinh trưởng nhất sum xuê thời điểm, cũng là dã cúc hoa chờ thực vật nở rộ rực rỡ nhất thời khắc.

Phi ở trên trời độ nha, tại kia một tùng tùng nở rộ các màu đóa hoa trung tiểu tâm chọn lựa, chỉ hy vọng đem khai xinh đẹp nhất một đóa mang về gia, đưa cho kia chỉ đại anh vũ.

Qua lại tại phụ cận bồi hồi một trận sau đó, Độ đối phía dưới những cái đó hoa dại đều không quá vừa lòng.

Mấy thứ này nó trước chút thiên cũng đã đưa quá, ngay tại không có cái mới sao?

Không hài lòng điểm này Độ quyết định hôm nay muốn phi xa một chút, đến sơn mặt khác một bên đi tìm tìm nhìn.

Tứ mộ sơn là Huyền Nội cao nhất phong, cao độ cao so với mặt biển nhượng nó cũng thành vi Huyền Nội đệ nhất chỗ cảm giác bốn mùa biến hóa địa phương phương.

Đầu thu ngày dưới chân núi vẫn là nghiêm khắc oi bức, nhưng là tại tứ mộ sơn đỉnh núi, cũng đã có lá rụng thực vật Diệp Tử bắt đầu hơi hơi biến hoàng.

Độ dài nhất hoạt động phạm vi, ngay tại sơn tây trắc cùng bắc trắc, đông trắc nó rất ít đi qua, nam trắc lại là chưa bao giờ đặt chân.

Bởi vì tứ mộ sơn tây, bắc hai bên là cảnh khu khai phá tối thành thục địa phương đoạn, trên cơ bản sở hữu suối nước nóng khách sạn, khách sạn, làng du lịch đều tu kiến ở trong này.

Mà đông trắc lại là thôn trang cùng các thôn dân đất vườn, nơi đó là người thường gia khu sinh hoạt vực.

Về phần nam trắc lại là Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng sơn thế nhất hiểm trở một bên, bởi vì độ dốc đại loạn thạch nhiều suối nước nóng thiếu, bên kia cơ hồ không có gì khai phá giá trị, cho nên là cả tòa trên núi nguyên thủy hình thái bảo lưu nhất đầy đủ địa phương đoạn.

Nơi này Quỳ là không đề nghị lúc ấy còn tiểu nhân Độ bay qua đến, bởi vì nhân loại hoạt động thiếu hoàn cảnh lại hảo duyên cớ, Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng cơ hồ một hơn phân nửa hoang dại động vật khu sinh hoạt vực đều tại bên này.

Ở trong này thỏ hoang, hồ ly, chồn sóc thường thường nhưng thấy, mà ngay cả hoan cùng sơn 鶽 cũng là khi trường có thể nhìn thấy, có thể nói là đối ấu điểu đến nói nguy hiểm nhất một chỗ đoạn đường.

Độ là thực nghe anh vũ nói , bình thường Quỳ nói cái gì nó thì làm cái đó, cũng không xấu lắm nhàn hạ, chính là hôm nay nó thật sự là tuyển không xuất vừa ý đóa hoa, tìm phi khoảng cách không khỏi liền càng ngày càng xa.

Đem tâm thần toàn bộ đều đặt ở cấp Quỳ tìm hoa chuyện này nhượng Độ, là bị một tiếng mang theo nghiêm trọng cảnh cáo trường minh thanh sở bừng tỉnh .

Đương nó ngẩng đầu ngắm nhìn chung quanh thời điểm liền phát hiện, chính mình đã lướt qua đỉnh núi phân cách tuyến, bay vào sơn nam trắc tới gần ngọn núi đỉnh vị trí.

Nơi này có trên núi lớn nhất một mảnh nguyên thủy khu rừng, bên trong thụ quảng lâm thâm, là hoang dại động vật nhóm sinh hoạt thiên đường.

Tốt như vậy một chỗ sinh tồn địa điểm, đương nhiên không có khả năng không hề động vật chiếm cứ, Độ vừa mới nghe được kia thanh cảnh cáo ý tứ hàm xúc phi thường rõ ràng trường thanh tê minh, chính là này phiến lãnh địa chủ nhân, tại cảnh cáo nó không cần tới gần.

Sinh hoạt tại dã ngoại động vật thường thường dã tính mười phần, chúng nó đối tới gần lãnh địa người từ ngoài đến sẽ phi thường cảnh giác, nếu đã cảnh cáo sau người từ ngoài đến còn không có rời đi, như vậy một hồi đại chiến liền không thể tránh được.

Độ bản không nghĩ cùng này phiến lãnh địa chủ nhân phát sinh xung đột, độ nha tuy rằng trời sanh tính hiếu chiến, nhưng cũng không thô bạo.

Chúng nó sẽ cùng với nó sinh vật đánh nhau, tuyệt đại đa số dưới tình huống đều là vi thực vật, lãnh địa cùng với phối ngẫu.

Tại không đề cập điều này tiền đề hạ, không có gì động vật nguyện ý tùy tùy tiện tiện liền cùng với nó sinh vật tranh đấu.

Nhưng ngay tại nó tính toán bay đi thời điểm, đột nhiên khẽ dừng động tác, Độ sắc bén ánh mắt nhượng nó tại bãi đất đồng cỏ một khối trũng chỗ, phát hiện từ lúc lại từ lúc nở rộ màu trắng Tiểu Hoa.

Những cái đó màu trắng Tiểu Hoa đóa thành dã cúc trạng, cây khéo léo lung linh, phiến lá hoa râm tuấn lệ, màu trắng hoa tự như tuyết, hoa nở giản dị đoan trang lại hào phóng.

Loại này hoa Độ trước kia chưa từng thấy qua, nó dám khẳng định mình tuyệt đối không có cấp Quỳ đưa quá loại này đóa hoa.

Nha nha ~, phi thường tốt, xem ra hôm nay lễ vật có rơi xuống.

Nghĩ đến đây nguyên bản đã quay đầu tính toán rời đi Độ, lại thay đổi thân thể, trên không trung điều chỉnh một chút phương hướng, mục tiêu chính là cách đó không xa kia từ lúc Tiểu Bạch Hoa.

Mắt nhìn chính mình phát ra cảnh cáo tiếng kêu to sau, phi tại không trung cái kia xa lạ gia hỏa chẳng những không có đi, ngược lại quay đầu hướng hồi phi, rất có muốn rớt xuống tư thế.

Thấy vậy phụ trách cảnh giới cái tên kia cũng nhịn không được , vừa đến bóng đen nhất phi trùng thiên, hướng Độ liền vọt tới.

Chính là như vậy đúng dịp, bay ra tới kia chỉ gia hỏa cũng là một cái độ nha, nhưng là đối mặt đồng loại hai vị này lại đều không khách khí, huy cánh ngay tại không trung đánh đứng lên.

Hai chỉ độ nha tuy rằng nhan sắc diện mạo tương tự, nhưng là cái đầu lại kém rất nhiều, đều là khóe miệng còn mang theo hoàng biên năm đầu điểu, Độ thân hình so với mặt khác một cái ít nhất cũng muốn đại xuất một vòng.

Đối mặt thân hình sai biệt, kia chỉ sau bay lên cảnh giới điểu cũng không e ngại, đón đầu đối Độ đầu to liền trác đi qua.

Độ huy động cánh trên không trung cấp đình, một cái lui lại tránh đi đối phương công kích, đồng thời hai cái cơ bắp vững chắc điểu chân súng bắn đạn nhất dạng đạp đi ra ngoài, móng vuốt hung hăng chụp vào đối phương ngực bụng.

Nha - nha - nha —

Vài tiếng kêu thảm thiết qua đi, kia chỉ cảnh giới độ nha ngực nhung mao bị Độ triệt hạ đến một bó to, ngăm đen lông chim nhung vũ trên không trung loạn phiêu, đánh toàn rơi xuống trên mặt đất.

Một kích đắc thủ Độ nhưng không có đến lý nhiêu điểu, tiềm dấu ở trong lòng dã tính nhượng nó biết, trong chiến đấu chỉ có thắng bại không có thương hại, bởi vì hơi có vô ý thua trận kia nhất phương trả giá đại giới chính là sinh mệnh.

Huống chi thân ở trong chiến đấu Độ biết, đừng nhìn nó xả đối phương lông chim, nhìn như chiếm hết thượng phong, kỳ thật đối phương còn không có buông tha, chúng nó chi gian chiến đấu còn xa chưa kết thúc.

Quả nhiên, bị Độ triệt một bó to hung vũ cảnh giới độ nha trong cơn giận dữ, chẳng những không có sợ hãi nhát gan, ngược lại là trợn mắt trợn lên, một bộ ngươi chết ta sống bộ dáng.

Cánh dùng sức vung lên, cảnh giới độ nha rất nhanh tới gần Độ bên cạnh người, lúc này đây nó học thông minh, biết hai chỉ điểu trảo công kích điểm muốn so với há miệng nhiều một cái, bởi thế không chút do dự hướng Độ bên kia liền đạp tới.

Độ phản ứng năng lực rõ ràng muốn so với mặt khác một cái độ nha cường rất nhiều, hơn nữa nó càng thông minh, biết khi nào dùng ít sức càng biết khi nào hẳn là dùng sức.

Nhẹ nhàng Tùng Tùng né tránh cảnh giới độ nha đá lại đây chân, Độ trở lại liền cho đối phương một cánh, điểu sí trực tiếp vỗ vào cảnh giới Quạ Đen điểu trên đầu, thưởng đối phương một kích mắt mạo Kim Tinh.

Bị tạp đầu váng mắt hoa cảnh giới độ nha nháy mắt chếch choáng, Độ cũng là một chút đều không khách khí, cao cao phi khởi sau đó thu liễm cánh, nhìn chuẩn mục tiêu sau đạn pháo nhất dạng rất nhanh rơi xuống, đem dẫn lực, rơi xuống lực, còn có lực đánh vào toàn bộ đều tụ tập đến đồng thời, một cái dã man va chạm trực tiếp đem đối phương từ thiên thượng đụng vào địa hạ.

Phù phù một tiếng đối phương thật mạnh dừng ở trên cỏ, kia cường đại lực đánh vào nhượng cảnh giới Quạ Đen trên mặt đất liên phiên hảo lăn lộn mấy vòng, cuối cùng mới suất tại mặt cỏ thượng đình chỉ quay cuồng.

Làm trong chiến đấu thắng lợi nhất phương, Độ trên không trung xoay quanh bay múa, cúi đầu nhìn tên kia bại tướng dưới tay, phát hiện đối phương tuy rằng bộ dáng chật vật, nhưng là còn tại thở dốc, Độ lực công kích tuy rằng hung mãnh, vạn hạnh chính là địa hạ thật dày thảo điện tan mất cảnh giới độ nha rơi xuống đất khi đại bộ phận đánh sâu vào, hiện tại xem ra đối phương thương là khẳng định thụ một ít, nhưng là tánh mạng phải là vô ưu .

Làm ra như thế phán đoán Độ liền không tại phản ứng kia chỉ đang tại địa thượng suyễn khí thô cảnh giới độ nha, đừng nói nó hạ trảo ngoan, bởi vì dã ngoại tranh đấu chính là như vậy, không là đồng bạn chính là địch nhân.

Độ tin tưởng chỉ cần có cơ hội, địa thượng kia chỉ điểu đối phó khởi chính mình đến chỉ biết ác hơn tuyệt đối sẽ không lưu thủ.

Bất quá tái ngoan cũng chỉ đến đó mới thôi , bởi vì Độ mục đích chính là đối phương lãnh địa trung những cái đó khai chính diễm màu trắng Tiểu Hoa, mà không phải kia chỉ cảnh giới điểu tánh mạng.

Thu thập vướng chân vướng tay gia hỏa sau đó, Độ chậm rãi dừng ở kia phiến đất trũng bên trong, tại từ lúc từ mang theo nhung mao màu trắng đóa hoa trung đi tới đi lui, cuối cùng tuyển một đóa tối vừa lòng đi ra.

Thật cẩn thận dùng điểu miệng đem kia đóa hoa thải hạ, điêu tại trong miệng hừ tiểu khúc Độ vui vẻ nhà ông bà ngoại phương hướng bay đi.

Địa thượng kia chỉ thua trận cảnh giới độ nha lúc này đã hoãn lại đây, nó phẫn hận ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm bay đi Độ, mãi cho đến rốt cuộc nhìn không thấy đối phương thân ảnh sau, lúc này mới đứng lên bay trở về lãnh địa trung báo tin đi.

Đệ 40 chương

Ngậm sắp sửa đưa cho Quỳ hoa tươi, Độ huy cánh rất nhanh hướng trước phi hành, vi cấp Quỳ tìm kiếm một đóa mỹ lệ thích hợp đóa hoa, nó hôm nay đã chậm trễ rất nhiều thời gian, vẫn là đến tại khoái một ít mới được.

Nhưng là phi phi Độ tốc độ liền lại giảm bớt , bởi vì nó căn cứ thái dương dâng lên độ cao, phán đoán một chút hiện tại thời gian, không sai biệt lắm phải là buổi sáng tám giờ đến tám giờ rưỡi chi gian bộ dáng.

Độ lúc ra cửa liên lục điểm đều không tới, trở về thành thời điểm cũng đã qua tám giờ, xem ra hôm nay trì hoãn thời gian đúng là có chút trường.

Nha nha ~, đều do kia chỉ đen sì gia hỏa, nó muốn là không lao tới cùng Độ đánh nhau, Độ mới sẽ không chậm trễ dài như vậy thời gian.

Lông chim cùng đối phương nhan sắc nhất dạng Độ ở trong lòng oán giận, đối chính mình trước sấm gần biệt điểu lãnh địa loại chuyện này cũng là một chút đều không hồi tưởng, không chút nào có một chút giảng đạo lý ý tứ.

Bất quá thấy đã đến lúc này , Độ ngược lại là có chút chần chờ, không biết nó bây giờ là hẳn là bay trở về gia, vẫn là trực tiếp bay đến Quỳ chỗ làm việc tương đối tốt.

Càng nghĩ đã tại trên bầu trời xoay hảo vài vòng Độ cuối cùng quyết định, vẫn là trực tiếp đi suối nước nóng khách sạn bên kia, lúc này Quỳ có lẽ tại gia có lẽ sẽ không tại gia, nhưng là đi làm thời gian vừa đến, Quỳ cũng là khẳng định sẽ xuất hiện tại nó công tác cương vị thượng.

Nói không chừng Quỳ hiện tại chính bởi vì buổi sáng không gặp đến nó, mà lo lắng đứng ở khách sạn đại sảnh điểu cái giá thượng chờ đợi mình lý ~~~

Chỉ cần như vậy tưởng tượng, tâm tình chẳng biết tại sao liền biến đến đặc biệt hảo độ nha, mỹ tư tư ngậm chính mình vất vả thải tới hoa tươi, một đường hướng Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn bay đi.

Suối nước nóng khách sạn bên kia, Quỳ quả nhiên giống như Độ dự đoán trước như vậy, tâm thần không yên tại điểu cái giá đi lên đi trở về động, kia thỉnh thoảng xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ sát đất hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn xung quanh bộ dáng, vừa thấy chính là đang chờ cái gì.

Hôm nay sáng sớm tỉnh lại Đại Bạch anh vũ sẽ không có nhìn thấy oa trong kia chỉ hắc độ nha, bất quá Độ gần nhất tổng là cái dạng này, đều là thừa dịp ngày mới mới vừa lượng thời điểm đi ra ngoài vi nó hái hoa, dùng không được bao lâu liền sẽ trở về .

Nhưng mà Quỳ chờ nha chờ, từ rời giường chờ đến mọi người rửa mặt chải đầu hoàn tất, tại chờ đến điểm tâm đều ăn xong, hoa hướng dương anh vũ cũng không có thể chờ đến độ nha trở về.

Oa, kỳ quái, Độ có bao nhiêu dính chính mình Quỳ tại rõ ràng bất quá.

Nhất là lúc ăn cơm, cho dù là không đói bụng Độ đều phải thấu lại đây, tham đầu tham não nhìn xem có không có cơ hội, hỗn nhượng Quỳ uy nó vài hớp, hôm nay đây là làm sao vậy? Vì cái gì đến bây giờ đều không thấy được bóng dáng của nó?

Ngay tại Quỳ lo lắng lại có chút nghi hoặc thời điểm, khách sạn bên này lại tới nữa một đám tân khách nhân.

Đây là một phê quốc tế bạn bè, đến bên này hưởng thụ bọn họ suối nước nóng cùng ngày nghỉ .

Bởi vì giá cả vừa phải phục vụ lại hảo, lữ điếm bên này cùng Huyền Nội mấy nhà cơ quan du lịch đều có hợp tác quan hệ, vẫn là ký hợp đồng trường kỳ hợp tác quan hệ.

Cho nên mỗi đến nước ngoài ngày nghỉ thời gian đoạn, khách sạn bên này tổng sẽ nghênh đón ngôn ngữ cùng màu da khác nhau các quốc gia bạn bè.

Này một đám du khách đến từ Âu Châu, ước chừng tam, bốn mươi người, từ hai vị hướng dẫn du lịch mang theo vào ở khách sạn, hưởng thụ tối có bản địa phong tình suối nước nóng dục.

Bọn họ tại trước sân khấu làm việc thủ tục thời điểm, Độ ngậm nó tinh khiêu tế tuyển mỹ lệ hoa tươi, đi tới khách sạn bên này.

Rốt cục gặp được chính mình oa trung chim nhỏ, Quỳ tùng một hơi, thủy chung đều dựng thẳng lên đầu quan bình phục đi xuống.

"Oa Oa ~, sáng sớm thượng chạy đi đâu? Điểm tâm cũng không ăn, cũng không gọi Quỳ rời giường."

Ân, là , vài thập niên đến đều là làm người khác rời giường hoa hướng dương anh vũ, hiện tại trở thành chờ bị biệt chim hót rời giường vị nào.

"Nha nha ~, Độ đi cấp Quỳ tìm hoa, tìm được một loại trước kia cho tới bây giờ chưa từng thấy , phi thường xinh đẹp hoa."

Nói Độ nha liền đem chính mình vất vả vài cái giờ mới hái xuống Tiểu Bạch Hoa để cấp Quỳ, Quỳ nghĩ thầm rằng tìm cái gì chi tiêu lâu như vậy?

Thuận Độ động tác cúi đầu vừa thấy, đích xác thoạt nhìn thực lạ mắt, ra vẻ là trước chưa thấy qua .

Di, thật kỳ quái, Quỳ tại trên núi trụ nhiều năm như vậy, núi này thượng cư nhiên còn có Quỳ không có nhìn thấy quá thực vật?

Độ nó nên không phải là chạy đến phía nam nguyên thủy khu rừng đi đi, bên kia Quỳ cơ bản không đi qua, nếu như là nơi đó đặc biệt có đóa hoa, chưa thấy qua cũng là có khả năng .

Trách không được đứa nhỏ này sáng sớm chạy đi ra ngoài hiện tại mới trở về, nguyên lai là phi xa.

Chính là tái xa cũng không có thể qua lại hơn ba giờ, Độ nó không phải là lại ở bên ngoài cùng với nó động vật đánh nhau đi?

Cũng không trách Quỳ sẽ có loại này hoài nghi, thật sự là bởi vì tùy Độ càng dài càng lớn sau đó, độ nha dã tính cũng chậm chậm che lấp không ngừng, nó có thể tự do bay lượn mà còn ra vào Hayakawa gia cùng suối nước nóng khách sạn sau đó, làm ra phản ứng đầu tiên chính là hoa địa bàn.

Nó đem Hayakawa gia đến suối nước nóng khách sạn trước sở hữu thổ địa đều coi là chính mình lãnh địa, đối nó cho rằng có khả năng khiêu chiến chính mình quyền thống trị uy sinh vật, triển khai đối địch tính công kích.

Trước một đoạn thời gian trong, trừ bỏ Hayakawa gia chính mình dưỡng miêu cẩu ở ngoài, chỉ cần là không có chủ nhân mang theo, chính mình đi ở trên đường cái miêu miêu cẩu cẩu toàn bộ đều đã bị nó công kích, mỗi một ngày Độ đều tại bên ngoài đánh miêu mao bay loạn, cẩu mao loạn rụng.

Hayakawa gia lão Miêu A Phúc đối với cái này trợn mắt há hốc mồm, nó là biết độ nha hiếu chiến, nhất là giống đực độ nha hơn nữa hiếu chiến điểm này.

Nhưng là nó thật không ngờ, từ Quỳ thúc một tay nuôi lớn Độ cư nhiên cũng còn bảo lưu loại này tập tính, nói tốt phải nuôi xuất một cái ngoan bảo bảo , như thế nào biến thành bạo lực tiểu tử?

Quỳ thúc lúc này đây là giáo dục thất bại sao?

Làm trong nhà cùng ngoại giới liên hệ tối thường xuyên một cái sủng vật, Độ loại hành vi này A Phúc đương nhiên là muốn ngăn lại.

Kề bên này miêu cẩu tất cả đều là hàng xóm, không thể hảo hảo ở chung sớm đã bị nó đánh chạy, dư lại đều là phục tòng quản giáo .

Đại gia cùng một chỗ hòa bình ở chung nhiều năm như vậy, ngàn vạn không thể bị thương hòa khí.

Nhưng mà nhượng A Phúc thật không ngờ chính là, nó ý tưởng cư nhiên không có thể bị thành công thi triển ra đến, nguyên nhân cũng rất đơn giản, bởi vì Độ không nghe nó nói, mà nó lại đánh không lại Độ.

Thân là Hayakawa gia bắt chuột quan nhiều năm, tại đây một mảnh thổ địa thượng cũng cũng coi là một viên mãnh tướng lão Miêu A Phúc, cư nhiên tại một cái mới vừa xuất. . . . Ách. Không đối là còn không có xuất oa tiểu độ nha móng vuốt dưới bại hạ trận đến, việc này không phát sinh trước A Phúc chính mình cũng không thể tin được.

Nhưng sự thật chính là nó khuyên, điểu không nghe. Động móng vuốt , không đánh thắng.

Tại sau đó sẽ không có sau đó , động vật thế giới trung được làm vua thua làm giặc, thua gia hỏa có tư cách gì mở miệng nói chuyện?

Tại đây sau đó Độ liền một phát không thể vãn hồi, kế trên đất bằng miêu cẩu sau đó, này một vị càng làm mục tiêu nhìn chăm chú chuẩn không trung, đánh đoạn thời gian kia Hayakawa gia địa giới thượng tổng là lông chim bay loạn.

Nhưng chung quanh gây chuyện mở rộng địa bàn tiểu độ nha cuối cùng cũng rốt cục gặp 'Khắc tinh', tại nó đánh một đám Đại Sơn tước sau đó, tiểu sơn lông chim hỗn độn chạy đến Quỳ bên kia đi cáo trạng.

Quỳ lúc ấy khiếp sợ liền đừng nói nữa, nó vẫn luôn đều cho rằng là hảo hài tử tiểu độ nha cư nhiên ở bên ngoài kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau?

Vừa định đem Độ gọi về đến hỏi ý kiến, Quỳ lại do dự , bởi vì đột nhiên nhớ tới đây là độ nha tập tính, là chúng nó cách sống nha.

Nếu Độ loại này tập tính bị nó mạnh mẽ làm cho thẳng lại đây, như vậy Độ có thể hay không như vậy mà mất đi dã ngoại sinh tồn năng lực, không bao giờ có thể rời đi nhân loại tự dưỡng, chỉ có thể cả đời làm một cái sủng vật ?

Không có ai có thể so một con chim càng có thể minh bạch chúng nó đối không trung cùng tự do hướng tới, Quỳ do dự hồi lâu, vẫn là quyết định bảo lưu ý kiến tạm thời quan vọng, chẳng qua từ đó mỗi một lần Độ ở bên ngoài đánh nhau sau đó, Quỳ đều phải bay ra đi thay chim nhỏ giải thích, điểm này Độ là còn không biết .

Cho nên lúc này đây khổ chủ là ai vậy? Nhìn Độ bộ dáng giống như đánh thực kịch liệt, đối phương có bị thương không? Quỳ lần này tới cửa giải thích thời điểm muốn hay không mang lên một ít lễ vật?

Đầu đầy mãn não đều là tiểu độ nha Quỳ hoảng hốt trung tiếp nhận Độ đưa cho nó kia đóa Tiểu Bạch Hoa, còn chưa kịp cúi đầu nghe một chút, bên tai liền vang lên tiếng kinh hô.

"A, *&%￥&*()*. . . &. . . ."

Cái gì cái gì? Vừa mới phát ra kinh hô vị khách nhân kia rốt cuộc đang nói cái gì?

Vì cái gì có hảo vài người chỉ Quỳ bên này, ra vẻ thực hưng phấn tại nói cái gì đó?

Trước sân khấu bên này cũng phát hiện loại này dị thường, Nakamura tiểu thư đang tại vẻ mặt ôn hoà hỏi cái gì.

Mà mang đội hướng dẫn du lịch chi nhất, cũng tại nghe được du khách tiếng kinh hô sau lại đây cùng bọn họ câu thông.

Trải qua mấy phút đồng hồ nói chuyện sau đó, hướng dẫn du lịch Diệp Tử tiểu thư cùng Nakamura tiểu thư cùng lên tới đến điểu cái giá bên này, Diệp Tử tiểu thư phi thường khách khí chỉ Quỳ thủy chung nắm tại móng vuốt trung kia đóa Tiểu Bạch Hoa hỏi: "Những khách nhân chính là muốn biết, này đóa tuyết hoa cỏ là từ đâu trong ngắt lấy ?"

Nakamura tiểu thư nghe vậy hết sức kinh ngạc hồi đáp: "Tuyết hoa cỏ? Loại này không thu hút Tiểu Bạch Hoa cư nhiên chính là đại danh đỉnh đỉnh tuyết hoa cỏ?"

"Là , chúng ta này một đoàn những khách nhân đại đa số đều đến từ Thụy Sĩ cùng nước Áo, tuyết hoa cỏ là bọn hắn quốc hoa, đây là tuyệt đối sẽ không nhận sai . Xuất ngoại bên ngoài nhìn thấy quốc hoa, những khách nhân đều rất vui vẻ, cho nên đã nghĩ biết đây là đang chỗ nào thải đến ."

"Ta đây liền không rất rõ ràng , ta ở bên cạnh công tác tứ, năm năm, chưa từng thấy đến quá phụ cận có khai loại này hoa địa phương phương."

"Kia có thể thỉnh ngươi hỗ trợ hỏi một chút những người khác đi?"

"Đương nhiên có thể xin chờ một chút một chút."

Nói xong câu đó, Nakamura liền vào phòng nghỉ, không bao lâu Aoyama tiên sinh đã bị nàng thỉnh đi ra.

Làm lần thứ hai công tác gần tới bốn mươi năm thâm niên nguyên lão, Aoyama tiên sinh đối Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng từng cọng cây ngọn cỏ đều hiểu rõ trong lòng.

Hắn khom lưng xuống đỡ kính viễn thị nhìn nhìn Quỳ móng vuốt trung nắm đóa hoa, cười cười nói rằng: "Là mỏng tuyết thảo hoa, loại này thực vật chỉ sinh trưởng tại đỉnh núi nam trắc một mảnh nhỏ khu vực nội, những thứ khác địa phương tìm không thấy, cho nên rất ít thấy."

Hướng dẫn du lịch tiểu thư nghe vậy lập tức đem những lời này phiên dịch cho du khách nhóm, du khách nhóm nghe vậy rất vui vẻ, vội vàng hoa chân múa tay vui sướng hỏi bọn họ có thể hay không qua bên kia trích một ít tuyết hoa cỏ trở về.

Aoyama tiên sinh tiếng Anh thính lực coi như không tồi, tại phải biết những khách nhân ý tưởng sau phi thường tiếc nuối nói: "Chỉ sợ không được, bởi vì mỏng tuyết thảo sinh trưởng địa phương phương tại phía nam nguyên thủy lâm thảo điện đoạn nhai hạ ao hãm chỗ, bên kia vị trí phi thường đẩu tiễu, có thể đi qua chỉ có hầu tử cùng điểu, nhân loại tưởng muốn ngắt lấy khó khăn quá lớn, vi các ngươi an toàn chúng ta là sẽ không đồng ý."

Những khách nhân nghe qua sau đều phi thường thất vọng, trong đó có một đôi tình lữ, biểu tình đã không là thất vọng, mà là uể oải .

Mắt thấy những khách nhân biểu tình không đối, Aoyama tiên sinh nghi hoặc nhỏ giọng hướng về bên người hướng dẫn du lịch tiểu thư dò hỏi: "Diệp Tử tiểu thư, bất quá là một đóa hoa mà thôi, không thể trích liền không trích, vi khách nhân nào nhóm thoạt nhìn thật là như vậy uể oải?"

Diệp Tử tiểu thư nghe vậy thấp giọng trả lời thuyết phục đạo: "Aoyama giám đốc có điều không biết, kia đối tình lữ là nước Áo người, tại bọn họ quốc gia tuyết hoa cỏ là dũng cảm tượng trưng. Nghe nói tại bọn họ quốc gia, hoang dại tuyết hoa cỏ bởi vì sinh trưởng hoàn cảnh nghiêm khắc, người bình thường khó gặp, tưởng muốn tháo xuống chúng nó, yêu cầu mạo hiểm nguy hiểm tánh mạng đi leo lên hiểm trở huyền nhai. Cho nên bên kia người cho rằng, nếu như có thể đủ tự tay tháo xuống một đóa tuyết hoa cỏ đưa cho chính mình người yêu, chính là tại hướng đối phương biểu đạt vi yêu nguyện ý hy sinh hết thảy trung thành. Kia đối nam nữ là một đôi người yêu, quốc gia trung có như vậy truyền thuyết, thấy tuyết hoa cỏ tự nhiên là sẽ sinh ra tưởng muốn ngắt lấy suy nghĩ."

"A, thì ra là thế, chúng ta đây đến đặc biệt chú ý , ngàn vạn đừng làm cho những cái đó vi ái tình liều lĩnh hết thảy những người trẻ tuổi kia bớt thời giờ chạy đi ra ngoài trích hoa."

Nghe đến vài câu Diệp Tử tiểu thư lập tức tỏ vẻ đồng ý, đồng dạng ở một bên nghe được toàn bộ đối thoại Độ, thì nghiêng đầu, một đôi hắc thủy tinh giống nhau điểu trong mắt lưu quang tràn đầy màu, cũng không biết nó suy nghĩ cái gì.

Đệ 41 chương

Aoyama lão tiên sinh cùng Diệp Tử hướng dẫn du lịch ghé vào đồng thời thương lượng một chút, sau đó hướng dẫn du lịch tiểu thư cùng đồng bạn mang theo có khách nhân lên lầu lựa chọn gian phòng, dọc theo đường đi luôn mãi cường điệu an toàn hạng mục công việc vấn đề.

Mà Aoyama tiên sinh thì đặc biệt dặn ở đây khách sạn công nhân, nói cho bọn hắn biết vừa mới một nhóm kia khách nhân, nhất là bên trong coi nhẹ vợ chồng tình lữ hướng đi nhất định muốn nhiều lưu tâm một ít, ngàn vạn đừng làm cho bọn họ tìm được một mình thượng sơn cơ hội.

Sẽ như vậy cảnh giác cũng không là đại đề tiểu làm, thật sự là cảnh khu đã từng phát sinh quá du khách một mình vào nhà chưa khai phá khu vực, mà còn leo lên nguy hiểm ngọn núi bị nhốt sự tình.

Tuy rằng cuối cùng những cái đó du khách nhóm bị thành công cứu viện xuống dưới, nhưng là kia quá trình hung hiểm nhượng người vĩnh sinh khó quên.

Chẳng những bốc đồng du khách nhóm mỗi cái trên người mang thương, mà ngay cả phụ trách cứu viện bọn họ chuyên nghiệp nhân viên, đều thiếu chút nữa có đi không có về.

Trải qua lần đó sự kiện sau, cảnh khu nội khách sạn, khách sạn đều kinh doanh giả nhóm đều đề cao cảnh giác, kiên quyết muốn đem hết thảy nguy hiểm bóp chết tại manh nha trạng thái, nhất định không thể tái phát sinh như vậy hung hiểm sự tình.

Làm khách sạn trung hoạt động phạm vi lớn nhất, tốc độ nhanh nhất, ánh mắt tối tiêm một vị công nhân, Quỳ cũng bị Aoyama tiên sinh trịnh trọng kính nhờ, nếu nó phi ở bên ngoài thời điểm phát hiện có bất luận cái gì không thích hợp địa phương phương, nhất định muốn trở về thông tri bọn họ.

Đại Bạch anh vũ dở khóc dở cười tiếp nhận rồi nhiệm vụ của mình, nhưng là móng vuốt thượng lại thủy chung đều nắm kia đóa nở rộ tuyết hoa cỏ, mặc cho ai muốn đều không cấp.

Nói giỡn đây chính là Độ thiên tân vạn khổ cấp Quỳ trích trở về , là Độ cấp Quỳ , tại sao phải cho các ngươi, đây là Quỳ , là Quỳ .

Dựng thẳng điểu quan đem mơ ước chính mình tuyết hoa cỏ vài vị trước sân khấu tiểu thư đuổi đi, cúi đầu đang nhìn chính mình nắm tử trung kia đóa tuyết hoa cỏ, nghĩ hướng dẫn du lịch tiểu thư vừa mới nói , này đóa hoa tượng trưng ý nghĩa, không từ cảm thấy không biết nên khóc hay cười.

Ở một bên Độ thủy chung ánh mắt sáng ngời, nó tuy rằng nghe không hiểu nhân loại đối thoại trung nhiều như vậy từ ngữ cùng từ ngữ ý tứ, nhưng là có chút từ đơn Độ cũng là có thể nghe hiểu , nói thí dụ như dũng cảm, nói thí dụ như biểu đạt trung thành.

Ân, đưa loại này hoa là biểu đạt thành ý ý tứ, điểm này Độ nhớ kỹ, về sau chỉ cần có thể, sẽ đưa Quỳ loại này xinh đẹp Tiểu Bạch Hoa .

Hạ quyết tâm Độ tại khách sạn bên này ăn chính mình điểm tâm, sau đó nị tại Đại Bạch anh vũ bên cạnh đồng thời tiểu ngủ một hồi, sau đó tinh thần sung túc bay ra khách sạn, tính toán tuần tra một phen chính mình lãnh địa sau đó, liền tới phía nam lại đi nhìn xem những cái đó Tiểu Bạch Hoa.

Phi ở trên trời cúi đầu xem xét lãnh địa nội tình huống Độ không biết, nó bên này tái đánh người khác lãnh địa nội đồ vật chủ ý, vị kia bị nó đánh tơi bời nhất đốn, lại bị đoạt đồ vật cảnh giới độ nha cũng không quên nó.

Tứ mộ sơn nam trắc tới gần vách núi nguyên thủy rừng cây nội, có tam chỉ khóe miệng ố vàng, một thân Hắc Vũ lông chim còn lóe ra lam tử sắc kim chúc sáng bóng độ nha canh giữ ở biên giới tuyến thượng tham đầu tham não.

Phát hiện lãnh địa nội thành niên độ nha còn có những thứ khác tiểu các bạn thân mến không điểu chú ý chúng nó sau, này tam chỉ nhìn đứng lên còn có chút non nớt tuổi trẻ độ nha, nhìn chuẩn cơ hội từ Lâm Tử trung bay ra, một đường hướng Độ bay đi phương hướng truy kích đi qua.

Phụ trách bên này cảnh giới độ nha thấy thế chính là dùng móng vuốt gãi gãi chính mình cằm ngạch, liền mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn kia mấy cái Tiểu Thanh năm bay ra đi.

Độ nha sinh sôi nẩy nở kỳ tại hàng năm 2-4 tháng, tối trì một đám tiểu độ nha cũng sẽ tại tháng tư mạt thời điểm bị ấp trứng đi ra.

Vừa rồi bay đi kia mấy cái, là cùng oa tam huynh đệ, chúng nó cha mẹ bởi vì gặp chuyện trì hoãn, cho nên năm nay ấp đản ấp đều vãn.

Cuối tháng ba tại lãnh địa bên trong lần nữa làm sào, cuối tháng tư mới đem huynh đệ kia vài cái từ đản bên trong ấp đi ra.

Nhưng cho dù là như vậy, hiện tại kia mấy huynh đệ cũng kém không nhiều lắm năm tháng đại, từ lúc một tháng trước mà bắt đầu đi theo cha mẹ dung nhập tộc đàn, không thể tái tính làm là ấu điểu.

Trước chúng nó tam huynh đệ trong đó một vị phụ trách cảnh giới thời điểm bị mặt khác một cái xâm lấn xa lạ độ nha cấp đánh , chờ đến nghe tin tức đi theo nó đồng thời đi ra thành niên độ nha đi ra xem xét tình huống thời điểm, đối phương đã bay đi .

Hiển nhiên đây là đã trúng đánh, lại bị đoạt đồ vật kia chỉ tuổi trẻ độ nha lòng có không cam, kêu lên huynh đệ của mình ra ngoài trả thù đi.

Đối với độ nha đến nói, trả thù loại chuyện này quả thực rất thông thường.

Đã trúng đánh liền đi đánh trở về, chính mình đánh không lại liền kêu thượng huynh đệ đồng thời vây ẩu, ân, loại hành vi này thực độ nha.

Kia mấy cái mang theo khí ra ngoài trả thù tiểu độ nha một đường hướng bắc phi, này dọc theo đường đi chúng nó tốc độ cũng không khoái, ánh mắt cẩn thận sưu tầm không trung cùng đại địa, chỉ sợ chạy kia chỉ đánh điểu sau đó lại đoạt đồ vật .

Một vòng phi hành qua đi, trả thù tiểu độ nha nhóm không có tìm được mục tiêu, bất quá này nhưng không để cho chúng nó buông tha, thay đổi góc độ đổi cái phương hướng tiếp tục bắt đầu tiếp tục tìm kiếm, độ nha bướng bỉnh tính tình tại đây một lần báo thù hành động trung bày ra chính là vô cùng nhuần nhuyễn.

Chính là như vậy đúng dịp, Độ ra ngoài tuần tra lãnh địa thời điểm, kia tam chỉ tiểu độ nha vừa lúc bay đến Hayakawa gia khách sạn trên không.

Rất xa kia chỉ đã trúng đánh cảnh giới độ nha liền phát hiện trên bầu trời Độ thân ảnh, vài tiếng trường minh qua đi, cảnh giới độ nha xung trận ngựa lên trước hướng Độ bên kia liền vọt tới.

Đang tại chuyên tâm tuần tra lãnh thổ Độ phản ứng rất nhanh, cảm giác đến có người đánh lén sau đó lập tức đình chỉ phi hành, xoay quanh tại giữa không trung, một cước đem kia chỉ làm đánh lén gia hỏa đá trở về, híp mắt đánh giá kia vài vị đến tìm tra gia hỏa.

Di, đều là độ nha?

Tại tập trung nhìn vào bị chính mình đá ra đi vị nào, a, đã hiểu, bị đánh sau đó không cam lòng mang theo điểu đến tìm bãi .

Này còn có cái gì thiệt nhiều nói ? Một bên trả thù một bên không sợ, rớt ra tư thế hai bên trực tiếp khai oán.

Đối diện kia một oa điểu huynh điểu đệ lẫn nhau quen thuộc, phối hợp đối phi thường cao, sớm nhất xuất xác kia một cái phụ trách chính diện tiến công, cuối cùng xuất xác kia một cái thì phụ trách ở bên mặt hô ứng.

Vốn là cái này sống phải là trung gian xuất xác kia một cái làm , nhưng là nó vừa mới cùng Độ đánh nhau thời điểm thụ một ít thương, lần thứ hai công kích lại ăn mệt, mặt khác hai chỉ chiếu cố nó, lần này khai oán trước hết không nhượng nó tham dự.

Tại ca ca đệ đệ che dấu hạ, kia chỉ cảnh giới độ nha ở một bên xoay quanh rình mò, sẽ chờ cơ hội nắm chắc cấp Độ một chút ngoan .

Tứ chỉ điểu tại trên bầu trời đánh Seiichi đoàn, Độ lấy một địch tam không chút nào hạ xuống phong, trên bầu trời nhất thời là điểu mao bay loạn, Hắc Vũ văng khắp nơi độ nha nhóm gào thét trảo uế tề thượng, phân không rõ ràng lắm ai là ai.

Bốn phía động vật nhóm bị không trung tiếng vang quấy nhiễu, ngẩng đầu liền nhìn thấy kia tứ chỉ đánh không phân ngươi ta độ nha.

Trong đó một cái là này phiến lãnh địa tân nhậm lãnh chúa Độ, mặt khác tam chỉ thì thực xa lạ, phụ cận miêu miêu cẩu cẩu nhóm không có một cái nhận thức .

Động vật nhóm cho rằng kia tam chỉ gia hỏa là lại đây đoạt địa bàn , cũng sẽ không có nhúng tay ý tứ, dựa theo tự nhiên pháp thì ai thắng ai chính là này mảnh đất bàn tân chủ nhân, mà đối sinh hoạt tại đây phiến lãnh địa trong động vật nhóm đến nói, chúng nó là vui như mở cờ , dù sao lãnh chúa càng cường đại chúng nó lại càng an toàn.

Chỉ có cùng Quỳ quan hệ phi thường tốt Đại Sơn tước một nhà, thấy vậy tình hình là phi thường sốt ruột, sợ Độ lấy một địch tam sẽ chịu thiệt.

Nhưng là độ nha đánh nhau chúng nó Đại Sơn tước nhất định là không dám đi qua sáp một chân , lo lắng tiểu sơn cũng cố không hơn cái khác, bay đến suối nước nóng khách sạn bên kia liền đi cấp Quỳ báo tin đi.

Đang đứng tại điểu cái giá thượng kiên trì công tác Quỳ đột nhiên nghe được thủy tinh cửa sổ bên kia ba ba rung động, tựa hồ là có cái gì vậy tại phiến cửa sổ.

Quay đầu vừa thấy chỉ thấy Đại Sơn tước gia tiểu sơn khiêu chân, chít chít sao sao ở bên ngoài hô: "Quỳ thúc, mau ra đây, nhà các ngươi Độ lại ở bên ngoài cùng với biệt điểu đánh nhau ."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy chấn động, liên giả đều chưa kịp thỉnh, vội vội vàng vàng từ khách sạn bay ra đến, thất kinh liền đi theo tiểu sơn bay đi .

Chờ đến Quỳ đuổi tới thời điểm, đúng là Độ cùng mặt khác tam chỉ lại đây trả thù tuổi trẻ độ nha đánh kích liệt nhất thời khắc.

Độ thính giác thập phần sắc bén, phản ứng càng là muốn so với phổ thông độ nha khoái nhiều, tại tăng thêm nó khí lực to con túc, cơ bắp rắn chắc chống lại đánh năng lực mạnh phi thường.

Đồng dạng công kích động tác, nó đánh ra đi tới là lại đau lại thương, mặt khác kia mấy cái độ nha đánh vào nó trên người chính là không đến nơi đến chốn, cho nên này một trận đừng nhìn đối phương điểu nhiều thị chúng, nhưng là thủy chung đứng thượng phong cũng là Độ bên này.

Trải qua một đoạn thời gian triền đấu sau đó, Độ đã phát giác đối phương kia tam chỉ điểu thể lực có thực nghiêm trọng hạ hàng, đấu chiến kinh nghiệm phong phú Độ biết, nhất quyết thắng bại thời cơ đến .

Một cánh phiến bắt đầu chung ở trước mặt mình vướng chân vướng tay cảnh giới người bệnh điểu, tại một chân đem lần thứ hai tới gần xuất xác lão Đại đá văng ra, Độ ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm khoảng cách chính mình gần nhất độ nha tam huynh đệ trung nhỏ nhất kia một cái, phong duệ điểu miệng hướng về đối phương yết hầu chỗ liền trác đi qua.

Lấy Độ khí lực, lần này muốn là trác tại thực chỗ, đối phương đó là không chịu trọng thương cũng phải bị điêu tiếp theo đại khối da thịt.

Nhưng vào lúc này Độ đột nhiên phát hiện nhĩ sau có ác phong vang lên, tai thính mắt tinh Độ nháy mắt có phán đoán, buông tha công kích hai chân đạp tại đối diện mục tiêu trên người, thải đối phương nhanh chóng lên không.

Độ phản ứng là đúng, ngay tại nó lên không dùng khi, phía sau truyền đến một tiếng bén nhọn độ nha tê minh, một cái khác thân ảnh từ nó sau lưng liền khởi xướng công kích.

Độ cùng đối phương điểu miệng cơ hồ chính là sát bên người mà qua, nếu nó vừa mới phản ứng tại mãn như vậy một chút, hiện tại bị thương liền đến là nó .

"Oa Oa ~, Oa Oa ~, sau lưng đánh lén thật hèn hạ, Độ nhanh đến Quỳ bên này."

Vị trí khoảng cách chiến khu rất gần Đại Bạch anh vũ mắt nhìn đối phương bên kia lại bay tới hai vị giúp đỡ, sợ Độ chịu thiệt nó vội vàng đem chim nhỏ gọi về bên người.

Độ nhìn thấy Quỳ cư nhiên đến , giật mình hết sức, đang nhìn nhìn phi tại Quỳ bên cạnh kia chỉ quen thuộc Đại Sơn tước, liền minh bạch Quỳ vì cái gì sẽ tìm lại đây.

Mà đối phương bên kia vốn là liền có tam chỉ điểu, hiện tại lại chạy tới hai chỉ, Độ cũng không phải sợ hãi chúng nó điểu nhiều, nhưng là nó sợ Quỳ thương tổn đến.

Bởi thế nhìn thấy Quỳ sau đó, Độ phản ứng đầu tiên chính là bay qua, đem Quỳ mang xa một ít, tốt nhất là sẽ không bị lan đến gần vị trí.

Lựa chọn một chỗ cao cao đỉnh, Độ, Quỳ cùng Đại Sơn tước tiểu sơn đồng thời hạ xuống.

Vị trí này phi thường tốt, vừa có thể nghỉ ngơi cũng không nóng bức, quan trọng nhất là vị trí đủ cao, vừa vặn có thể giám thị những cái đó còn ở lại Độ vùng trời quốc gia nội độ nha nhóm nhất cử nhất động.

Này đến không là Độ còn muốn gây chuyện, chính là xua đuổi tiến vào lãnh thổ nội hết thảy đối địch sinh vật là nó thân là lãnh chúa chức trách.

Nhưng mà trên bầu trời kia mấy cái độ nha đối thoại âm nghe Độ sửng sốt, nó ngưng thần suy tư thật lâu sau, rốt cục nghĩ đến tại sao mình sẽ đối kia trong đó hai thanh âm cảm giác khó hiểu quen thuộc, lập tức một đôi điểu trong mắt lửa giận liền Hùng Hùng bốc cháy lên.

Đệ 42 chương

Trên bầu trời tam đối một còn bị Độ oán không chút nào hoàn thủ lực tam chỉ tiểu độ nha đang tại cáo trạng, mà chúng nó cáo trạng đối tượng đúng là sau chạy tới , kia hai chỉ đại độ nha.

Kia hai chỉ độ nha trong đó một cái thân hình không sai biệt lắm cùng Độ tương đương, nhìn bộ dạng đều là lão điểu, trong đó thân thể tinh tế thân hình nhỏ lại kia một cái phải là giống cái, mà thể trạng cường tráng bộ ngực đầu nhung vũ càng nhiều, hình thể cũng càng đại kia một cái phải là giống đực.

Kia đối điểu phải là một đôi vợ chồng, chúng nó còn phải là kia tam chỉ tiểu độ nha cha mẹ, bởi vì khóe miệng hoàng biên tiểu độ nha tại đối chúng nó nói chuyện thời điểm, âm điệu đương trung rõ ràng mang theo làm nũng cảm giác, đó là chim nhỏ đối nuôi nấng chúng nó lớn lên thân điểu mới có thân mật tiếng kêu.

Đang tại cáo trạng kia một cái đúng là cùng Độ đánh quá hai lần giao tế kia chỉ cảnh giới điểu, xem nó Oa Oa nha nha vừa vội vừa giận bộ dáng, chắc là không nói gì lời hay.

Quả nhiên, chim nhỏ nhóm mụ mụ, cũng chính là kia chỉ tại Độ sau lưng hạ miệng đánh lén đại độ nha vọng Độ bên này vẻ mặt sắc mặt giận dữ, một bộ nóng lòng muốn thử tính toán hướng lại đây tự cấp Độ vài cái bộ dáng.

Cùng nó tương đối đứng lên, chim nhỏ nhóm phụ thân ngược lại là ổn trọng nhiều.

Nghe được chính mình bọn nhỏ cáo trạng, vị kia phụ thân đầu tiên là hướng Độ chúng nó bên này phủi vài lần, sau đó trong tiếng tức giận giáo huấn đạo: "Tam chỉ thêm đứng lên đánh không lại một cái, còn có mặt mũi cáo trạng? Đồ vô dụng."

Độ nha phụ thân sinh khí là rất có đạo lý , tại độ nha giới giống đực sinh tồn điều kiện thường thường muốn so với giống cái càng thêm hà khắc.

Chúng nó muốn là muốn tìm kiếm được bạn lữ, có được lãnh địa mà còn thành công phồn dục chính mình tiếp theo đại, thân thể cường tráng giỏi về đi săn cùng tranh đấu đây là chuẩn bị điều kiện.

Không có đâu một cái giống cái độ nha, sẽ cùng một chỉ bảo hộ không lãnh địa, nuôi không sống chim non giống đực sinh hoạt tại đồng thời, bởi thế đối với mình gia tam chỉ giống đực tiểu độ nha hợp nhau đến đều đánh không lại mặt khác một cái loại chuyện này, độ nha ba ba cảm thấy nó có chút không tiếp thụ được.

Như vậy phế vật chim nhỏ nhóm là hài tử của ta sao? Phải biết điểu sức chiến đấu tại tộc đàn trung chính là số một số hai .

Không đối, chúng nó bình thường tại điểu đàn bên trong biểu hiện nhưng không phải như thế, cho nên vấn đề không là xuất tại nó chim nhỏ trên người.

Nghĩ như vậy độ nha ba ba, nhìn phía Độ chúng nó bên kia ánh mắt liền không khỏi thâm thúy đứng lên.

Cùng kia thâm thúy mang theo tìm tòi nghiên cứu ánh mắt đối diện , là Độ kia trong mắt có hỏa, giống như sắp bốc cháy lên điểu mắt.

Nó nhớ rõ kia hai thanh âm, đã từng tại nó còn chưa phá xác khi, kia hai thanh âm chủ nhân phiền táo rồi lại ẩn hàm chờ mong canh giữ ở nó bên người.

Chờ đến nó phá xác sau đó, nghênh đón liền là này hai thanh âm chủ nhân sắc nhọn tê duệ giống như vô cùng vô tận khắc khẩu.

Tuổi thơ Độ không biết kia hai thanh âm chủ nhân là ai, cũng chưa bao giờ đi tự hỏi quá, nhưng theo nó tuổi càng lúc càng lớn, hiểu càng ngày càng nhiều, nó dần dần minh , chính mình này chỉ độ nha phải là bị Quỳ kia chỉ anh vũ nhặt hồi gia , mà từ nó chưa xuất xác khi liền quanh quẩn tại nó bên người kia hai thanh âm chủ nhân, nên là nó một đôi thân điểu.

Nhận ra thanh âm sau đó, tùy theo mà đến chính là mênh mông giống như giống như nham thạch nóng chảy nhất dạng lửa giận.

Bị vứt bỏ phẫn hận, một mình ở lại điểu oa trung đối mặt bạo vũ cuồng phong, giãy dụa đoạt mệnh khi bàng hoàng cùng sợ hãi, giống như bùng nổ núi lửa nhất dạng mãnh liệt phát ra mà xuất, đốt Độ hận không thể tiến lên cho nó nhóm vài hớp.

Độ là như vậy tưởng , cũng là làm như vậy , đang cùng kia chỉ đại hùng độ nha đối diện trong nháy mắt, nó nhịn không được huy cánh đã nghĩ muốn xông lên đi.

Thủy chung đều đem lực chú ý tập trung tại nó trên người Quỳ mắt minh trảo khoái, tại Độ mới vừa có động tác thời điểm liền dùng móng vuốt đem đối phương cánh triệt trụ.

Nói giỡn đối diện chính là hai đại tam Tiểu Ngũ chỉ độ nha, Độ một cái tiến lên nhất định là muốn ăn mệt.

Nhưng mà xả sau đó nó lại phát hiện, dĩ vãng chỉ cần nó nhẹ nhàng dùng sức liền tuyệt đối không giãy dụa tùy nó đùa nghịch Độ, hiện tại cũng không biết là như thế nào , nó lôi kéo cư nhiên không triệt trụ, ngược lại bị Độ mang theo thất tha thất thểu hướng trước hảo vài bước, thiếu chút nữa không bị mang đảo.

"Oa Oa ~, Độ ngươi làm sao vậy? Vì cái gì lớn như vậy hỏa khí?"

Cảm giác đến ngăn trở lực lượng, nghe được Quỳ thanh âm, Độ vừa quay đầu lại liền thấy được kia chỉ quen thuộc Đại Bạch anh vũ.

Liền giống như nham thạch nóng chảy gặp nước đá, thử một tiếng Độ trong lòng đột nhiên liền hỏa khí toàn hiệu, quả nhiên sự tình gì cùng Quỳ khi xuất ra, liền đều biến đến không quan trọng như thế .

Nhưng là chim nhỏ trong lòng vẫn là cảm thấy khó, nó bĩu môi ba tội nghiệp dùng đầu đi cọ Đại Bạch anh vũ cổ, rầm rì liền giống như một cái thụ ủy khuất sau đó nhìn thấy chủ nhân đại hình khuyển.

Từ khi vượt qua trăm ngày, Quỳ sẽ thấy chưa thấy qua chim nhỏ như vậy, hôm nay đây là làm sao vậy?

Vì cái gì chim nhỏ đầu tiên là giận không kềm được, mà đến lại biến đến ủy khuất ba ba?

Dùng miệng nhẹ nhàng trác chim nhỏ trên đầu lông chim, Quỳ bắt bọn nó nhất nhất chải vuốt chỉnh tề, ngậm điểu mao điểu uế hàm hàm hồ hồ hỏi: "Làm sao vậy?"

Chim nhỏ nghe vậy nghiêng đầu, dùng dùng ánh mắt quét bên kia độ nha một nhà liếc mắt một cái, căm giận nói: "Chính là chúng nó, không cần Độ ."

Không cần Độ ? Ai không muốn nó? Kia gia độ nha? Chúng nó không là vừa mới nhận thức ?

Từ từ, Độ những lời này ý tứ nên không phải là, kia đối sau lại xuất hiện độ nha vợ chồng, chính là kia đối vứt bỏ Độ thân điểu đi?

Nghĩ như vậy Quỳ híp mắt nhìn phía độ nha một nhà, tỉ mỉ đánh giá một phen sau đó, Quỳ nghĩ thầm rằng, còn đừng nói, kia chỉ giống đực đại độ nha thân hình cùng diện mạo, thật sự cùng Độ có vài phần tương tự.

"Ngươi xác định?" Dùng hai má cọ cọ chim nhỏ bên tai, Quỳ như vậy thấp giọng hỏi.

"Xác định, ta từ đản bên trong chợt nghe chúng nó nói chuyện, tuyệt đối không sai được." Độ nghe vậy thực khẳng định trả lời.

Nha khoa chim non xuất xác sau đó muốn quá một đoạn thời gian mới có thể mở to mắt, cho nên chúng nó thính giác cùng khứu giác cùng so với những thứ khác cảm quan liền sẽ phát dục hơn nữa nhanh chóng.

Tại xác xuôi tai đến song thân thanh âm, xuất xác sau đó nhớ kỹ thân điểu cùng đồng bào huynh đệ tỷ muội khí vị, loại năng lực này một chút đều không kỳ quái.

"Thực hảo, nhưng xem như nhượng Quỳ tìm được này đối không chịu trách nhiệm gia hỏa ." Nghĩ chính mình lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy Độ khi, chim non kia thê thê thảm thảm cơ hồ chết bộ dáng, tức sùi bọt mép hoa hướng dương anh vũ, không nói hai lời liền muốn bay qua tìm điểu lý luận.

Lúc này đây cũng là Độ bắt nó cấp ngăn lại, chim nhỏ dùng đỉnh đầu Quỳ ngực nói rằng: "Hừ hừ, không nghĩ nhận chúng nó, Độ có Quỳ là đủ rồi."

"Như vậy sao được? Lúc trước chúng nó khinh suất quyết định thiếu chút nữa liền hại tánh mạng của ngươi."

"Hừ hừ, chính là không muốn làm cho chúng nó biết Độ là chúng nó bỏ lại hài tử, Độ không thích chúng nó, Độ mới không cần gọi chúng nó ba ba mụ mụ, Độ liền muốn tại Quỳ bên người."

Không có cha mẹ, mới không cần cha mẹ, vạn nhất Quỳ muốn là cảm thấy chính mình có thân điểu chiếu cố , bắt nó đuổi đi làm như thế nào?

Bên tai nghe chim nhỏ vừa giận lại oán, tựa hồ còn mang điểm khủng hoảng ngữ điệu, đau lòng lông mày đều nhanh nhăn lại đến .

Nó dùng cánh vỗ chim nhỏ kia khỏe mạnh thân thể, lại sủng lại hống nói: "Hảo hảo hảo, không tiếp thu liền không tiếp thu, chúng nó không cần ta, ta cũng không cần chúng nó."

Nói xong Đại Bạch anh vũ một bên dùng cánh ôm chim nhỏ, một bên nghiêng đi thân thể, oai đầu thấp đầu, cổ gấp khúc điểu quan dựng thẳng lên, dùng sức hướng độ nha một nhà phương hướng thối một hơi.

"Phi."

Một tiếng này thối đặc biệt vang dội, khoảng cách không xa độ nha một nhà đương nhiên có thể nhìn đến rõ ràng cũng nghe nhìn thấy.

Nhìn Quỳ kia khinh miệt ý tứ hàm xúc mười phần động tác, kia tam chỉ tiểu độ nha lập tức liền nổ tung cánh.

"Nha nha, Đại Bạch điểu ngươi muốn làm chi? Khiêu khích đúng không?"

"Nha nha, đáng giận gia hỏa, bên ngoài điểu liền cũng không phải cái gì hảo điểu, hắc bạch đều như vậy chán ghét."

... .

Cùng tiểu độ nha nhóm tình cảm quần chúng xúc động khi xuất ra, đại độ nha nhóm thì trầm ổn nhiều.

Kia chỉ phi ở trên trời giống đực đại độ nha thấy thế thanh âm trầm thấp hỏi: "Anh vũ, ngươi có phải hay không muốn đánh nhau?"

"Đánh nhau liền đánh nhau, như thế nào? Sợ các ngươi?" Mãn tâm mãn nhãn đều là nhà của chúng ta chim nhỏ thụ khi dễ hoa hướng dương anh vũ nhất sửa ngày xưa nho nhã lễ độ bộ dáng, một bộ nói khai làm liền khai làm bộ dáng.

"Xuy, liền ngươi, móng vuốt không mỏ nhọn cũng bất lợi, xem ra đến có hơn ba mươi tuổi đi? Bị đánh chịu được sao? Chúng ta vợ chồng cũng không muốn gánh vác thượng khi dễ lão điểu thanh danh."

Nói lời này giống cái độ nha biểu tình có bao nhiêu khinh thường nhất cố đều không có biện pháp dùng bút mực để hình dung, mà bị miệt thị hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy khiêu chân hô: "Oa Oa, biệt coi thường Quỳ, các ngươi độ nha có tộc đàn, Quỳ cũng là có tổ chức . Chúng ta tổ chức trong điểu chỉ sổ không hạ hơn một ngàn, áp đều có thể đủ áp suy sụp các ngươi."

Thủy chung đều đi theo tại Quỳ phía sau Đại Sơn tước tiểu sơn, nghe vậy dùng cánh tròng lên chính mình điểu mặt.

Biệt điểu không biết Quỳ thúc chi tiết, cơ hồ chính là tại Hayakawa gia đại dương trên cây lớn lên tiểu sơn còn có thể không biết sao?

Nó nói tổ chức bên trong có hơn một ngàn chỉ điểu thuyết pháp cũng còn thật không sai, nhưng là số lượng nhiều không đại biểu sức chiến đấu cường đại, liền anh vũ nhà trong những cái đó trường cánh lắm mồm nhóm, lôi ra đến như thế nào cùng độ nha kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau?

Một đám tướng thanh hí khúc công tác giả, đối thượng chuyên nghiệp võ thuật đội , có bao nhiêu cũng không đủ điền hố nha.

Không chỉ là Đại Sơn tước không tin, đối diện độ nha vợ chồng cũng không tin, hùng độ nha nghe vậy khinh thường hừ nhẹ một tiếng nói rằng: "Một đám anh vũ có thể làm cái gì? Ghé vào đồng thời khai liên hoan sẽ sao?"

Tộc đàn loại thuộc đều liên quan đồng thời bị coi rẻ hoa hướng dương anh vũ nổi trận lôi đình, Oa Oa la hoảng nói rằng: "Dám coi khinh chúng ta anh vũ? Ngươi chờ, Quỳ nhất định muốn đem ngươi nhóm cư trú kia phiến lãnh địa đều mua xuống đến, cố nhân đi qua mỗi ngày sảo, cho các ngươi một đám hắc gia hỏa đừng nghĩ được đến An Ninh."

Này đương nhiên là hoa hướng dương anh vũ một câu khí nói, đừng nói cảnh khu bên này thổ địa từ lúc mười mấy năm trước liền không tại dễ dàng đối ngoại bán ra, cho dù là có thể mua, lấy hoa hướng dương anh vũ kia trước sân khấu tiếp đãi nguyệt thu vào, tưởng muốn hoàn thành thu mua nam bộ nguyên thủy lâm hành động vĩ đại cũng là không có khả năng .

Đại Bạch anh vũ thật sự là bị kia đối trước ba mẹ qua đời chim nhỏ, lại khinh bỉ chúng nó anh vũ tộc đàn độ nha vợ chồng giận điên đầu, đầu đều bắt đầu không dùng tốt .

Nhưng là nó nói hưu nói vượn, độ nha bên kia cũng là không biết.

Giống đực độ nha nghe vậy sắc mặt nháy mắt biến đổi, thông minh nó đã sớm biết, nhân loại là không thể đủ dễ dàng trêu chọc sinh vật.

Kia chỉ Đại Bạch anh vũ tại chúng nó loài chim bên này rất có danh khí, trên núi điểu cũng biết nó tại nhân loại bên kia có công tác, còn có tiền lương lấy.

Vạn nhất kia chỉ hoa hướng dương anh vũ thật sự nói được thì làm được, kia chính mình tộc đàn rất có có thể sẽ gặp phiền phức.

Không nghĩ cùng nhân loại phát ra tiếng xung đột giống đực đại độ nha thật sâu nhìn đỉnh thượng kia tam chỉ điểu liếc mắt một cái, hít sâu vào một hơi gọi chính mình thê nhi đạo: "Chúng ta đi."

Tiểu độ nha nhóm nghe vậy mặc dù có chút không cam không muốn, nhưng là nghe lời theo phụ thân bay đi, chỉ có kia chỉ thư điểu, tại bay đi trước lại quay đầu lại nhìn Độ hảo vài lần.

Đệ 43 chương

Độ nha một nhà bay trở về tộc đàn trên đường, kia chỉ giống cái đại độ nha dừng ở đội ngũ mặt sau cùng.

Lúc này đây nàng chẳng những phi chậm, nhưng lại liên tiếp quay đầu lại nhìn, biến thành trượng phu các con vi chờ nàng, tốc độ tập thể chậm lại.

"Nha nha ~, ngươi đang nhìn cái gì, tại không khoái trở về hôm nay liền không thời gian đi săn ."

Đầu thu tứ mộ sơn đúng là quả lớn mệt lúc mệt mỏi, mỗi đến trong khoảng thời gian này, trên núi các loại hoang dại động vật đều sẽ đặc biệt sinh động.

Kiếm ăn , đi săn , cất giữ thực vật , thực vật liên thượng mỗi một hoàn, đều tại liều mạng phong phú lớn mạnh chính mình, dùng này đầy khắp núi đồi sung túc thực vật, đến phong phú chính mình thân thể, để ứng đối sắp đã đến , nghiêm khắc lại nguy hiểm trời đông giá rét.

Trên núi sở hữu động vật đều là như vậy, độ nha nhóm đương nhiên cũng không có thể ngoại trừ, chúng nó cũng cần tại rét lạnh mùa đông đã đến trước, tại trong cơ thể của mình dự trữ đầy đủ nhiều dùng để kháng hàn cùng tiêu hao chi phương.

Hôm nay chúng nó một nhà đã bởi vì cái kia xâm lấn giả mà lãng phí nửa ngày thời gian, hiện tại tái không nắm chặt đi săn, ngày nay nói không chừng chúng nó một nhà liền muốn đói bụng.

Giống cái đại độ nha nghe vậy do dự một chút, vẫn là bay đến bạn lữ bên người nhỏ giọng nói: "Ta suy nghĩ chúng ta năm nay đệ nhất miếng xuất xác điểu đản."

"Đệ nhất miếng? Trong rừng vứt bỏ oa trong cái tên kia? Đây không phải là chim quyên đản sao? Ngươi tưởng một cái chim quyên làm như thế nào?"

"Kỳ thật dài như vậy thời gian ta vẫn luôn đều tại tưởng, chúng ta lúc trước có thể hay không là nghĩ sai rồi? Có lẽ kia miếng đản không là chim quyên trộm đổi , chính là chúng ta chính mình , dù sao kia một oa cũng cũng chỉ đến một cái đản mà thôi."

Chim chóc nhóm não dung lượng hữu hạn, không nhớ được rất nhiều đồ vật, cho dù là chính mình sinh ra tới điểu đản, chúng nó cũng thường xuyên sẽ quên đản xác nhan sắc cùng hoa văn, đó cũng là chim quyên khoa chim chóc nhóm có cơ hội thừa cơ mà nhập nguyên nhân.

Cho nên giống như độ nha loại này thực thông minh điểu, tại phát giác sự tình không đối đầu thời điểm thực dễ dàng liền sẽ xuất hiện vứt bỏ sào hiện tượng, dù sao đâu kết thân điểu cũng không muốn đi cố sức đi nuôi nấng biệt điểu hài tử, nhất là tại những cái đó chim non rất có thể đem con của mình bài trừ sào huyệt ngã chết tiền đề hạ.

Giống đực đại độ nha nghe vậy chậm rãi quay đầu, nhìn thê tử của chính mình, ngữ khí bình thản hồi đáp: "Là cùng không là bây giờ còn trọng yếu sao? Từ chúng ta lựa chọn buông tha rừng cây bên kia sào huyệt, không tại nuôi nấng kia chỉ chim non bắt đầu, kia chỉ chim non hết thảy liền cùng chúng ta tại không có bất cứ quan hệ nào."

Tại động vật giới phụ thân đối ấu tể tình cảm giống nhau cũng không bằng mẫu thân tới thân thiết thâm hậu, đối với bọn người kia nhóm đến nói, bảo hộ lãnh địa thủ vệ gia viên tại mỗ ta thời điểm tuyệt đối so với nuôi nấng ấu tể trọng yếu.

Mụ mụ mang đại ấu tể sau đó, đến hài tử lớn lên thời khắc các nàng nhiều là yên lặng tránh ra, liền như vậy phóng bọn nhỏ đi một mình lưu lạc.

Nhưng là phụ thân liền không là , trưởng thành hài tử, nhất là giống đực trên cơ bản đều sẽ bị chúng nó phụ thân đuổi ra gia môn.

Độ nha tại đây một chút thượng làm coi như là không tồi , dù sao chúng nó có quần thể xã hội tính, gien đương trung cũng có phụng dưỡng cha mẹ thói quen.

Đổi làm mặt khác chủng loại chim nhỏ, giữa phụ tử gặp lại, vung tay đánh nhau cũng không phải cái gì hiếm lạ sự tình.

Cho nên đối với hiện tại này chỉ giống đực đại độ nha đến nói, đã từng bị chúng nó vợ chồng bỏ qua kia chỉ chim non cuối cùng như thế nào, thật không có chúng nó một nhà điểu hiện tại đem bụng lấp đầy trọng yếu.

Giống cái đại độ nha nghe vậy vẫn như cũ tâm còn nghi vấn lự, vừa rồi song phương phát sinh xung đột thời điểm nàng là khoảng cách đỉnh vị trí gần nhất một cái.

Cho nên so với trong nhà những người khác, giống cái đại độ nha đối Quỳ cùng Độ chi gian đối thoại nghe rõ ràng hơn, nàng rất rõ ràng nhớ rõ, tại kia chỉ Đại Bạch anh vũ ngăn cản kia chỉ xa lạ độ nha sau đó, chúng nó hai chỉ đối thoại trung đã từng xuất hiện quá vứt bỏ. . . . Không chịu trách nhiệm. . . Chúng nó không tiếp thu ta, chúng ta cũng không tiếp thu chúng nó linh tinh ngôn ngữ.

Những lời này nhượng giống cái đại độ nha thủy chung đều đối kia chỉ xa lạ tuổi trẻ độ nha phi thường chú ý, mà một phen quan sát xuống dưới giống cái đại độ nha phát hiện, kia chỉ tuổi trẻ độ nha bất luận là thân hình vẫn là diện mạo, đều cùng trượng phu của mình phi thường tương tự.

"Chính là. . . . Chính là kia con chim nhỏ. . ." Giống cái đại độ nha còn muốn tại kiên trì một chút.

"Không có gì chính là , ngươi đừng quên, chúng ta còn có tam con chim nhỏ muốn dạy dưỡng."

Giống cái đại độ nha nghe vậy nhìn nhìn phi tại phía sau mình cách đó không xa kia tam chỉ trẻ người non dạ, nhất thời cũng không tại quá nhiều ngôn ngữ, một nhà ngũ chỉ điểu rất nhanh liền điều chỉnh đội hình cùng tốc độ, rất nhanh hướng về phía nam bay đi.

Nóc nhà bên này Quỳ đang tại an ủi mình oa trung chim nhỏ, Độ cái tên kia từ khi nhìn thấy kia đối đại độ nha vợ chồng sau đó cảm xúc liền vẫn luôn đặc biệt không ổn định.

Lúc ban đầu phẫn nộ qua đi, theo kia đối độ nha vợ chồng rời đi, Độ cảm xúc cũng lâm vào đê mê bên trong, chui vào nó cánh thấp, ở bên trong đẩy đến đẩy đi chính là không chịu đi ra.

Quỳ đau lòng nó không ngừng tại dùng chính mình điểu uế cấp Độ chải vuốt lộ ở bên ngoài lông chim, còn dùng đầu đi cọ Độ phía sau lưng, thuận mao nhất dạng cho nó thả lỏng tinh thần.

"Oa Oa ~~, Oa Oa ~, không ủy khuất, cũng đừng sinh khí, chúng nó không cần ngươi Quỳ muốn ngươi."

Cho rằng chim nhỏ trong lòng cô đơn Đại Bạch anh vũ không ngừng an ủi cánh thấp độ nha, không để ý chút nào đối phương kia cũng sớm đã vượt qua chính mình thân hình cùng thể trọng.

Nếu thời gian này Quỳ có thể thấy được chính mình cánh thấp Độ kia trương điểu mặt, kia nó nhất định sẽ phát hiện, sự thật cùng nó tưởng tượng căn bản liền không là một hồi sự.

Cái gì ủy khuất cùng uể oải, tại Độ bên kia căn bản là không có, thương tâm liền càng là chuyện không thể nào .

Kia đối độ nha vợ chồng, tại Độ trong sinh mệnh, trừ bỏ vi nó mang đến thấp thỏm lo âu cùng cơ hồ trí mạng thương tổn ở ngoài cái gì đều không có lưu cho nó.

Nó là Quỳ một tay dưỡng dục đứng lên , sở học hiểu biết hết thảy cũng đều là Quỳ giáo dục , tại Độ trong lòng Quỳ vĩnh viễn đều là không thể thay thế , những thứ khác tính cái gì vậy?

Sở dĩ nó hiện tại chính là loại này bộ dáng, thật sự là Độ rất tưởng niệm tại Quỳ cánh thấp cái loại cảm giác này .

Từ khi nó càng dài càng lớn, có thể tiến vào Đại Bạch anh vũ cánh thấp cơ hội liền càng ngày càng ít.

Quỳ đối nó sủng là sủng , nhưng tuyệt đối không là cưng chiều, thời gian nào chim nhỏ nên làm chuyện gì, Quỳ tâm lý rất rõ ràng.

Tại Quỳ xem ra điểu trưởng thành liền phải có đại điểu bộ dáng, chui cánh loại này chim non nhóm mới yêu việc làm, đã lớn lên Độ là không thể tùy tiện tái làm .

Hiện tại rốt cục có năng lực đủ có lý do quang minh chính đại chui vào Quỳ cánh thấp không đi ra, Độ người kia làm sao có thể sẽ tùy tùy tiện tiện liền buông tha?

Chui ra đến? Mới không? Điểu thích nhất đãi tại Quỳ cánh cúi xuống ~~~

Thấy Độ chui tại chính mình cánh thấp chậm chạp không chịu đi ra, Quỳ liền càng lo lắng , nó một bên giơ cao cánh, phương tiện đã càng dài càng cường tráng chim nhỏ tại cánh thấp hoạt động, một bên yêu thương trác trác Độ trên lưng lông chim nói rằng: "Hảo hảo , hồi gia , Quỳ hôm nay xin phép hồi gia cùng ngươi chơi."

Nguyên bản tại Quỳ cánh thấp, si ngốc cọ Đại Bạch anh vũ lông chim Độ nghe vậy nhãn tình sáng lên, nhanh chóng xoay người điểu đầu từ màu trắng lông chim khe hở thấy vươn ra tới hỏi đạo: "Nha nha ~, thật vậy chăng?"

"Đương nhiên là thật sự, Quỳ luôn luôn đều là nói chuyện giữ lời, đi, chúng ta cái này xin phép đi."

Nói xong Đại Bạch anh vũ thu hồi cánh mang theo hắc độ nha liền hướng suối nước nóng khách sạn bên kia bay qua, mà vẫn luôn đều tại chúng nó bên cạnh Đại Sơn tước tiểu sơn, thấy thế nghĩ nghĩ cuối cùng quyết định muốn theo sau nhìn xem.

Đi vào khách sạn bên này, Quỳ thuận lợi xin phép, sau đó hai chỉ điểu một trước một sau lại hướng về Hayakawa gia phương hướng bay đi.

Tiểu sơn gia cũng tại bên kia, bởi thế lúc này đây Đại Sơn tước không hề nghĩ ngợi, không đồng thời đi qua đi.

Trở lại trong nhà Độ không để ý chính mình đã bán tuổi nhiều sự thật, toàn bộ điểu nổ nhung vũ, xoã tung trên người điểu mao, nằm úp sấp vào chúng nó tại lầu các đại điểu sào trung.

Cái này đại điểu oa là Quỳ gần nhất tân đổi , không đổi không được, Độ cái tên kia hình thể càng dài càng lớn, lại không nguyện ý từ điểu oa đương trung dọn đi ra ngoài một mình ngủ, Quỳ vi tránh cho một ngày nào đó chính mình vừa tỉnh dậy bị tễ thành điểu bính thảm kịch phát sinh, không thể không đổi mới nó đã sử dụng khoái mười năm điểu sào.

Đem mình an an ổn ổn nằm úp sấp tiến điểu oa sau đó, Độ làm được chuyện làm thứ nhất chính là mở ra còn mang theo nhợt nhạt vàng nhạt đại điểu miệng, nha nha kêu hướng Quỳ khất thực.

Quỳ đối độ nha khất thực phản ứng cũng thực nhanh chóng, cơ hồ là muốn đều không nghĩ nhiều, phản xạ có điều kiện tính liền cúi đầu nhìn nhìn thực bàn bên trong các loại thực vật, rất nhanh từ giữa tìm ra thích hợp nhất , điêu đứng lên nhảy bắn dùng miệng cấp Độ uy đi qua.

Ăn một hơi điểu lương sau đó, độ nha cảm thấy còn chưa đủ, như trước hé miệng một bộ chờ đợi uy thực bộ dáng.

Quỳ cũng là thật cẩn trọng, một hơi điểu lương một ít ngũ cốc tại phối hợp thượng một mảnh hoa quả, chủng loại phong phú dinh dưỡng toàn diện, cũng khó trách Độ hội trưởng đến muốn so với cùng năm mặt khác tiểu độ nha khỏe mạnh nhiều.

Hắc độ nha cùng Đại Bạch anh vũ tại lầu các điểu cái giá thượng ngươi một uy một hơi ta ăn một hơi, kia thái độ thản nhiên lại tự nhiên, quang minh chính đại vô cùng, giống như chính là hẳn là như vậy .

Nhưng mà đi theo chúng nó đồng thời bay qua đến, dừng ở bên cửa sổ vây xem Đại Sơn tước tiểu sơn đối với cái này nhìn đích thật là trợn mắt há hốc mồm.

Chỉ thấy trong lầu các một cái hình thể cường tráng dáng người muốn so với hoa hướng dương anh vũ đại xuất một vòng độ nha nổ điểu mao ghé vào điểu oa trung đương chim non, trương miệng rộng hướng điểu oa bên ngoài điểu khất thực.

Mà đứng ở điểu oa ngoại kia chỉ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương thấy thế chẳng những không có một móng vuốt đem kia chỉ trang chim non độ nha đạp khai, ngược lại còn thần tình sủng nịch một hơi một hơi phối hợp cấp kia chỉ tuyệt đối đại cái 'Chim non' uy đồ vật ăn?

Càng xem càng há hốc mồm Đại Sơn tước lần thứ hai dùng cánh chặn chính mình điểu mặt, nó cảm thấy trước mắt một màn quả thực không cách nào nhìn.

Kỷ kỷ tra, kỷ kỷ tra, long trời lỡ đất , điểu đều nhìn thấy cái gì?

Kia chỉ ghé vào điểu oa đương trung hướng về biệt điểu khất thực gia hỏa là chúng nó lãnh chúa? Là kia chỉ oán hoàn mặt đất oán không trung, vừa mới còn một đôi tam hoàn thắng Độ?

Trời ơi, có như vậy lãnh chúa cảm giác hảo mất mặt, điểu nhóm hiện tại đổi ý phấn khởi phản kháng không biết còn có kịp hay không?

Đệ 44 chương

Sáng sớm ngày mới tờ mờ sáng, Hayakawa gia lầu các thượng, Độ lại kiễng móng vuốt chân tay khẽ khàng từ điểu oa trong đi đi ra.

Thừa dịp trong nhà một chúng sinh vật đều còn không có thanh tỉnh, độ nha bay ra ngoài cửa sổ, điểm đến chính là nam diện ngọn núi.

Độ lúc này đây bay qua mục tiêu, vẫn là những cái đó khai tại sơn cốc đất trũng trung tuyết hoa cỏ, nó nói muốn đưa Quỳ tốt nhất trân quý nhất hoa, kia liền nhất định sẽ làm được, không quản muốn đối mặt cái gì.

Này dọc theo đường đi Độ đều hết sức chăm chú, khoảng cách nam diện ngọn núi càng gần, nó cũng lại càng cảnh giác.

Thân là một cái độ nha, không có ai so Độ hiểu rõ hơn độ nha tính tình, ăn mệt nuốt xuống kia tuyệt đối không là độ nha.

Tuy rằng ngày hôm qua không biết vì cái gì kia oa độ nha ly khai, nhưng cũng không đại biểu hai bên tích góp từng tí một mâu thuẫn như vậy hóa giải, Độ tin tưởng chỉ cần cho nó nhóm cơ hội, kia oa độ nha nhất định sẽ trả thù trở về.

Liền nói thí dụ như hiện tại, Độ đang tại phi tiến kia oa độ nha tộc đàn lãnh địa đương trung, đổi thành kia một cái độ nha, đều sẽ không bỏ qua tốt như vậy cơ hội.

Nhưng mà biết rõ là như thế này, Độ lại không sợ chút nào, chẳng sợ mình đầy thương tích, nó cũng phải đem tượng trưng dũng cảm cùng trung thành tuyết hoa cỏ cấp Quỳ mang về.

Rất xa, thấy Quỳ bay qua tới cảnh giới độ nha cao giọng tê minh, đây là lãnh địa chủ nhân đối với xâm lấn giả cảnh cáo.

Độ lúc này đã đánh khởi toàn bộ tinh thần, một bên tiếp tục hướng về tuyết hoa cỏ đất trũng bên kia rất nhanh phi hành, một bên chú ý tùy thời tùy chỗ có khả năng đối mặt công kích.

Nhưng là nhượng nó phi thường ngoài ý muốn chính là, nó đều bay qua cảnh giới độ nha trên không, phi vào tuyết hoa cỏ đất trũng, độ nha đàn bên kia cũng là một chút phản ứng đều không có.

Này không bình thường nha, vì cái gì không có chim bay đi ra ngăn trở nó?

Chẳng lẽ là chúng nó bị Độ đánh sợ, không dám ở đi ra ?

Cũng không đối, ngày hôm qua cùng nó đã đánh nhau Quạ Đen chỉ có ngũ chỉ, trong đó tam vẫn còn là năm nay tân điểu, một cái độ nha đàn không có khả năng chỉ có một gia đình, nếu có thể tên là quần thể, như vậy số lượng khẳng định không phải ít với mấy chục chỉ.

Cho dù là một oa điểu sợ, mặt khác không cùng nó đã đánh nhau độ nha khẳng định sẽ không chịu phục, không đánh một hồi phân ra thắng bại, đối phương không có khả năng sẽ như vậy làm rùa đen rút đầu, dù sao nơi này chính là chúng nó địa phương bàn.

Trong óc mặt suy nghĩ nhanh như thiểm điện, Độ nó bản thân cũng không có nhàn rỗi, thừa dịp không có điểu ngăn trở thời điểm, có thể phi nhiều khoái liền nhiều khoái, tốt nhất một hồi hái hoa bước đi.

Đương Độ thành công đáp xuống mà, cúi đầu bắt đầu lựa chọn hôm nay hoa tươi khi, độ nha đàn bên kia vẫn là không có động tĩnh.

Chờ đến nó chọn hảo hoa, đứng dậy bay đi thời điểm, tê cư tại cách đó không xa kia phiến nguyên thủy cây rừng trung độ nha đàn vẫn là yên yên tĩnh tĩnh, nó này tiến một xuất, trừ bỏ ban đầu thời điểm phụ trách cảnh giới độ nha nhượng mấy cổ họng, sau đó cư nhiên đều không điểu phản ứng.

Này rất không bình thường , đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Nguyên thủy lâm bên trong độ nha nhóm tập thể chuyển biến tính cách ?

Càng nghĩ càng không hiểu ra sao Độ ngậm tuyết hoa cỏ bay ra phía nam độ nha đàn lãnh địa, một bên phi còn một bên tại tâm lý nghĩ, muốn là mỗi hồi lại đây trích hoa thời điểm đều là cái dạng này thì tốt rồi, tỉnh mỗi lần tổng đánh nhau, gặp gỡ trả thù lại đây bị Quỳ phát hiện còn phải ai mắng.

Cảm giác hôm nay chính mình đặc biệt may mắn Độ không có phát hiện, từ nó tiến vào độ nha đàn lãnh địa bắt đầu, nguyên thủy lâm cao nhất kia khỏa đại Sam Mộc đỉnh, liền có một cái độ nha đứng ở mặt trên, ánh mắt thủy chung đều dừng lại tại nó trên người.

Đó là một cái thoạt nhìn có chút tuổi đại độ nha, cùng với nó tuổi trẻ lực tráng độ nha so sánh với, nó lông chim càng thêm thô ráp, lông chim thượng phản xạ kim chúc sáng bóng cũng không có như vậy huyến lệ loá mắt.

Điểu mắt hẹp dài mắt thượng lông mày hơi hơi rủ xuống, một chút sương bạch nhan sắc ứng tại mặt trên, nhượng này chỉ độ nha thoạt nhìn có chút tuổi già sức yếu.

Nhưng là nó trên người nhưng không có cái loại này sắp già sau đó hoàng hôn, ngược lại thần thái bình thản ánh mắt lợi hại, trong mắt lóe ra tuổi trẻ Quạ Đen nhóm sở không có trí tuệ sáng bóng.

Độ bay đi sau đó, kia chỉ lão độ nha bên cạnh rất nhanh liền lại hạ xuống một cái lớn độ nha, nếu lúc này Độ tại liền nhất định có thể nhận ra được, kia chỉ sau hạ xuống đại độ nha, đúng là ngày hôm qua đi tìm tới kia oa độ nha trung duy nhất kia một cái giống cái.

"Phụ thân, ngài xem xuất cái gì đến sao?" Giống cái đại độ nha thật cẩn thận hướng về kia chỉ lão độ nha như thế hỏi ý kiến.

"Ân, giống, đích thật là phi thường giống. Kia con chim nhỏ thân hình là phương bắc độ nha thân hình, tại chúng ta phụ cận độ nha đàn trung, đến từ xa xôi phương bắc bãi đất nguyên thủy lâm độ nha phi thường thiếu, tính thượng A Vũ cũng chỉ có tứ, ngũ chỉ mà thôi."

"Cho nên nó thật sự có có thể là ta cùng A Vũ này một năm, đệ nhất oa hài tử kia?" Giống cái đại độ nha nghe vậy cảm xúc có chút kích động hỏi.

Lão độ nha nghe vậy chậm rãi quay đầu, nhìn về phía con gái của mình nói rằng: "Đây không phải là một cái hảo vấn đề, A Vũ có một câu nói thực đối, nó là hoặc là không là, đều tại cùng các ngươi không có bất cứ quan hệ nào ."

"Chính là. . ."

"Không có chính là, nếu làm ra quyết định, liền muốn gánh vác hậu quả."

Mắt thấy tiểu nữ nhi bay đi, huyền dừng ở sam thụ chi trên đầu hơi hơi thở dài.

Nó cái này nữ nhi, làm việc xúc động tính tình bướng bỉnh, đối tộc đàn đến nói thật không phải là một cái người lãnh đạo hảo lựa chọn.

Ngược lại là A Vũ cái tên kia, gặp chuyện lãnh tĩnh tư duy rõ ràng, quan trọng nhất là vũ lực giá trị đủ cường, có thể áp trụ đàn trung những cái đó yêu đánh nhau gia hỏa nhóm.

Ai, nhân loại bên kia đều là trọng nam khinh nữ, cố tình chúng nó tộc đàn cũng là trái lại, đối giống cái coi trọng trình độ muốn vượt qua giống đực.

Bởi vì độ nha trời sanh tính hoạt bát lòng hiếu kỳ còn trọng, giống đực tuổi trẻ tiểu tử nhóm hơn nữa như thế.

Hàng năm bị nuôi lớn những cái đó chim nhỏ nhóm, chờ đợi năm sau đầu xuân sau đó, giống đực chim nhỏ đại bộ phận đều sẽ lựa chọn bay ra đi, đến địa phương khác đi thành lập thuộc loại chúng nó tân lãnh địa, mà giống cái thì nhiều sẽ lựa chọn ở lại lãnh địa trung.

Vi cam đoan tộc đàn Phồn Vinh, mỗi một năm độ nha đàn đều sẽ lựa chọn tiếp thu ưu tú , đến từ từ bên ngoài tộc đàn giống đực độ nha tiến vào chúng nó lãnh thổ, cùng bản tộc giống cái độ nha tạo thành gia đình sau ở lại bên này tiếp tục phồn diễn sinh lợi, cho nên giống cái độ nha số lượng, mới là chủng quần phồn thịnh trụ cột.

Tiểu nữ nhi bạn lữ A Vũ chính là như vậy ở lại tộc đàn trong , nghe nói người này là đến từ bắc bộ cao sơn khu, bên kia độ nha đều là nổi danh có thể chinh thiện chiến.

Huyền đến không là đáng tiếc nữ nhi năm nay đệ nhất oa kia miếng đản, dù sao chúng nó độ nha là có bổ đản thói quen , hàng năm mùa xuân nếu đệ nhất oa điểu đản xảy ra vấn đề gì, không thể không ly sào vứt bỏ đản, như vậy chỉ cần thời gian tới kịp, chúng nó liền sẽ nhanh chóng tìm được thích hợp địa phương phương tu kiến thứ hai tòa điểu sào, mà còn ở bên trong ấp trứng tân điểu đản.

Tiểu nữ nhi gia năm nay kia ba cái lăng đầu lăng não vật nhỏ chính là như vậy tới, mà huyền sẽ nhượng Độ bình an xuất nhập chúng nó lãnh địa trong vòng hái hoa nguyên nhân, vẫn là bởi vì nghe nói đối phương sức chiến đấu.

Đều là năm nay tân chim nhỏ, đối phương lại có thể đủ một cái đánh tam chỉ, cho dù là nữ nhi gia kia tam chỉ trẻ người non dạ ấp trứng thời gian vãn một ít, tam đối một còn bị đánh như vậy thảm cũng là hảo không đạo lý.

Cho nên nghe được nữ nhi hoài nghi sau đó, huyền liền cố ý nhượng phụ trách cảnh giới độ nha phóng kia chỉ vật nhỏ tiến vào, nó đến tưởng muốn nhìn, nữ nhi trong miệng kia chỉ cùng A Vũ cực kỳ tương tự tiểu độ nha, rốt cuộc hùng tráng tới trình độ nào.

Hiện giờ vừa thấy có phải hay không nữ nhi chúng nó đệ nhất oa kia miếng đản nó là không biết, nhưng nhìn thân hình có thể khẳng định tuyệt đối là bãi đất độ nha hậu đại.

Nghe nói kia chỉ tiểu độ nha là bị một cái lớn phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ nuôi lớn ? Chính là tây trắc suối nước nóng khách sạn trung thực thụ nhân loại hoan nghênh kia một cái.

Kia chỉ đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ không là đã bị dưỡng thành sủng vật sao? Như thế nào còn có thể giáo dục xuất đối chiến như thế sắc bén tiểu độ nha?

Chớ không phải là kia chỉ tiểu độ nha còn có thể không có đáng tin trưởng bối giáo dục, còn có thể tự học thành tài?

Có ý tứ, thật là có ý tứ, càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy hứng thú huyền quyết định cùng đi qua nhìn xem.

Hayakawa gia lầu các nội, Độ đang tại cấp Quỳ tặng hoa.

Vừa tỉnh dậy liền lại tại chính mình đầu giường nhìn thấy tuyết hoa cỏ Đại Bạch anh vũ hoảng sợ, vội vàng đem chim nhỏ kéo qua đến kiểm tra.

"Oa Oa, tại sao lại đi thải tuyết hoa cỏ ? Không phải nói như vậy rất nguy hiểm, không cho ngươi lại đi sao?"

"Nha nha, này hoa hảo, Độ nói qua, muốn đem tốt nhất hoa đưa cho Quỳ."

"Oa Oa, ngươi bình an đối Quỳ đến nói chính là tốt nhất lễ vật, lúc này đây hoa ta liền nhận lấy, chính là ngươi tuyệt đối không cho lại đi sơn nam bên kia, bên kia chính là một cái đại độ nha đàn địa phương bàn, vạn nhất nhiệt liệt chúng nó, một con chim trác một chút liền đủ ngươi chịu được."

Độ đối Quỳ hướng tới đều là nói gì nghe nấy, nếu Quỳ lúc này đây như trước minh xác tỏ vẻ , nó so tuyết hoa cỏ trọng yếu, muốn nó không cần tuyết hoa cỏ thái độ, Độ tâm lý cũng liền mỹ tư tư tiếp nhận rồi.

Ngày hôm sau lần thứ hai sáng sớm chuẩn bị đi cấp Quỳ tìm hoa tươi nó, liền không tái hướng sơn bay về phía nam, mà là lựa chọn phương Bắc một chỗ sơn hoa nở rộ đại thảo điện.

Ở trong này nở rộ hoa dại chủng loại rất nhiều, tuyệt đại đa số Độ cũng gọi không nổi danh tự.

Bất quá này không có vấn đề gì, Độ tại đây một cái mùa hè trong thời gian, đã không sai biệt lắm đem trên núi sở hữu có thể nở hoa thực vật đều ăn quá một lần, nó rất rõ ràng biết này đó hoa trong có cái nào thích hợp mang về cấp Quỳ làm lễ vật.

Ngay tại nó chọn xong một ít đạm tử sắc Tiểu Hoa xuyến, đem chúng nó long cùng một chỗ chuẩn bị mang về cấp Quỳ thời điểm, bên tai đột nhiên nghe được có một thanh âm trầm thấp nói rằng: "Cái này thỏa mãn ? Không nghĩ tái muốn mỏng tuyết thảo hoa ?"

"Nha ~, ai?" Độ bị dọa ngậm hoa xuyến liên tiếp lui hảo vài bước, tại quay đầu lại mới phát hiện phía sau mình không biết khi nào cư nhiên rơi xuống một cái lão độ nha.

"Ta là ai không trọng yếu, quan trọng là ngươi không nghĩ tái muốn mỏng tuyết thảo hoa sao? Tại nhân loại bên kia loại này thảo khai ra hoa chính là thực trân quý , nghe nói là giống bạn lữ biểu đạt trung thành với dũng cảm đồ tốt nhất ."

"Nha nha, từ bỏ, Quỳ nói, Độ so sở hữu đồ vật đều trọng yếu ~~."

Những lời này hiển nhiên cực kỳ phù hợp Độ tâm ý, thế cho nên nó nói ra thời điểm trong thanh âm còn mang theo không thể xem nhẹ kiêu ngạo.

"A, kia chỉ hoa hướng dương anh vũ nói , ngươi thật đúng là một cái hảo bảo bảo, nhưng ngươi sẽ không cả đời này cũng chỉ tưởng đương một cái bảo bảo đi?"

"Có ý tứ gì?" Đừng nhìn Độ tại Quỳ bên kia vẫn là một bộ chim nhỏ bộ dáng, kỳ thật nó ghét nhất bị biệt động vật nói nó lớn không nổi.

Vì cái gì sẽ chán ghét nó cũng không biết, nhưng nó chính là không muốn làm cho những tên kia nhóm cảm thấy nó cùng Quỳ chi gian có quá lớn chênh lệch.

"Chim nhỏ, kia chỉ phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ thực thông minh, điểm này là không sai. Nhưng là nó biết đến đều là sủng vật cách sống, đưa cho ngươi giáo dục chỉ sợ càng nhiều cũng là như thế nào cùng nhân loại ở chung, như thế nào thuận lợi dung nhập nhân loại xã hội loại này thực ít lưu ý tri thức. Mà đối điểu đến nói như thế nào tại dã ngoại sinh hoạt thưởng thức, như thế nào phân rõ thực vật, con mồi, địch nhân, như thế nào an toàn vượt qua xuân hạ thu đông, như thế nào thông qua phi, vân, thái dương cùng hơi nước đến phán đoán thời tiết, như thế nào dùng nhánh cây dựng xuất từ mình điểu sào, loại này dã ngoại chim chóc nhóm đều phải nắm giữ tri thức, ta tin tưởng nó là không có cách nào dạy cho ngươi ."

"Chúng ta độ nha sinh ra thông tuệ, chúng ta đầu to cho tới bây giờ liền không là bài trí. Một cái tộc đàn truyền thừa mấy ngàn năm sinh tồn trí tuệ, tuyệt đối không là ngoại tộc có thể cảm nhận được . Ngươi là một cái độ nha, là một cái phi thường ưu tú tuổi trẻ giống đực độ nha, chẳng lẽ là ngươi cả đời này liền đều phải sống ở kia chỉ hoa hướng dương anh vũ cánh thấp, làm một cái bảo bảo sao?"

"Không cần dùng cái loại này hoài nghi ánh mắt nhìn ta, điểu chính là thấy cái mình thích là thèm mà thôi, ngươi là một cái đáng giá giáo dục chim nhỏ, ta không hy vọng ngươi đem tư chất của mình lãng phí rụng. Nếu ngươi nguyện ý, ngày mai có thể đến sơn nam nguyên thủy lâm bên kia tới tìm ta."

Nói xong lão độ nha tại không nhiều lời, huy cánh liền bay đi , lưu lại Độ một cái tại thảo điện thượng, lâm vào thật sâu trầm tư đương trung.

Đệ 45 chương

Kia chỉ lão độ nha bay đi sau đó, Độ tại thảo điện thượng trầm tư hồi lâu, mới ngậm kia một chuỗi tử sắc Tiểu Hoa về tới Hayakawa gia.

Điểm tâm thời điểm Độ ăn dị thường trầm mặc, chờ đến tất cả mọi người rời đi gia từng người đi bận rộn thời điểm, Độ lại thiếu có ở lại trong nhà không hề động.

Nó còn đang suy nghĩ kia chỉ lão độ nha rời đi khi nói qua những lời kia, không phải không thừa nhận chính là, từ mỗ ta phương diện đến nói, kia chỉ lão độ nha nói đích xác thật là thực chính xác, mà nó cũng đích xác không nghĩ cả đời ngay tại Quỳ bên người làm một cái bảo bảo.

Độ giấc mộng cho tới bây giờ đều không đại, có Quỳ có chúng nó oa như vậy đủ rồi, Độ thực khẳng định chính mình có năng lực chiếu cố cùng bảo vệ tốt nó giấc mộng.

Nhưng là đã nghĩ kia chỉ lão độ nha vừa mới nói như vậy, nó hiện tại trừ bỏ hiểu biết một ít như thế nào càng hảo cùng nhân loại ở chung tri thức, những thứ khác loài chim cách sống hoàn toàn không biết gì cả, mà ngay cả sinh hoạt thượng vật tư, đại đa số cũng là cần nhờ Quỳ đến chống đỡ.

Nó giấc mộng đương trung sinh hoạt là nhượng Quỳ vô ưu vô lự muốn làm cái gì có thể làm như thế nào, nhưng là hiện tại nhìn xem chính mình, Độ lại phát hiện nó khoảng cách giấc mộng của mình còn thập phần xa xôi.

Nó muốn đi lão độ nha bên kia nhìn xem, muốn từ đối phương trên người học được một ít đồ vật, nhưng nó không nghĩ nhìn đến kia đối vứt bỏ chính mình thân điểu, còn có chúng nó kia một oa năm nay chim nhỏ.

Độ nha chính là như vậy, sẽ đối mỗ ta sự tình đặc biệt để ý thậm chí là tính toán chi li, chúng nó phụng dưỡng cha mẹ cùng mang thù tính cách, đều cùng loại này tính tình phân không khai quan hệ.

Đi? Hay là không đi?

Móng vuốt chộp vào kim chúc lan can thượng, Độ còn tại do dự, bàng hoàng giống như tại trong biển tìm không thấy phương hướng cô thuyền.

Ngay tại Độ tả hữu mâu thuẫn thời điểm, ghé vào sân cảnh quan đại thụ dưới phụ trách nhìn gia sài khuyển, đột nhiên uông uông uông kêu lên.

Độ theo sài khuyển tiếng kêu hướng về phía bên ngoài cửa sổ nhìn lại, gặp qua tới là một vị xuyên thống nhất quần áo lao động trang chuyển phát nhanh viên.

Theo Hayakawa nãi nãi đồng thời mở cửa đi ra ngoài, tiếp thu chuyển phát nhanh sau Hayakawa nãi nãi nhìn bao vây thượng thu kiện người nói đạo: "Là Quỳ bao vây nha, úc, ta nhớ ra rồi, mấy ngày hôm trước nó nháo muốn Seiichi tại trên mạng thay nó mua cái gì vậy, đây là đồ vật mua được ?"

Người khác gia chủ nhân nếu phát hiện mình gia sủng vật sẽ tại chính mình xem trên mạng mua sắm võng trạm thời điểm ở một bên cọ võng trang nhìn, mà còn ngăn lại chính mình muốn phiên trang tay điểm danh muốn mua mỗ dạng đồ vật thời điểm, đại khái cằm đều có thể bị kinh rụng.

Nhưng là tại Quỳ bên này, đây quả thực là tại bình thường bất quá sự tình, ai kêu Quỳ đủ thông minh, sống đủ lâu, có công tác, có tiền lương, mà còn bị nó đồng dạng thích lên mặt dạy đời chủ nhân giáo dục quá phải như thế nào lên mạng.

Kết quả chính là ngày đó tưởng lên mạng mua đồ Seiichi tiên sinh nhất kiện vừa ý đồ vật cũng không tuyển thượng, ngược lại là tại bên cạnh hắn cọ võng nhìn Đại Bạch anh vũ, phương khăn quỹ trung chiến lợi phẩm lại nhiều ra hảo vài kiện.

Bởi vì Quỳ không ở nhà, Hayakawa nãi nãi đã đem cất kỹ bưu kiện bỏ vào phòng khách thực mộc lùn trên bàn, như vậy Quỳ tan tầm trở về thời điểm, chỉ cần đi ngang qua phòng khách có thể nhìn đến bao vây.

Làm xong này đó sau đó, Hayakawa nãi nãi trở về đến phòng bếp tiếp tục nàng vừa rồi không có làm hoàn sự tình, lưu lại Độ một cái tại trong phòng nhìn cái kia viết Quỳ tên chuyển phát nhanh bao vây xuất thần.

Nha nha, Quỳ hay là thật là lợi hại, nghĩ muốn cái gì có thể được đến cái gì.

Độ cũng tưởng như vậy , chính là Độ không có Quỳ hiểu nhiều lắm, không có Quỳ thông minh, không nghĩ vì nhân loại công tác, cũng không tưởng cùng không quen thuộc nhân loại từng có nhiều tiếp xúc, này muốn làm thế nào mới tốt?

Mắt thấy chính mình cùng Quỳ chi gian khoảng cách tựa hồ đang tại càng kéo càng lớn, nó khoảng cách chính mình giấc mộng trung sinh hoạt ra vẻ cũng càng ngày càng xa, Độ rốt cục nhịn không được, không suy nghĩ thêm nữa những thứ khác đồ vật, quyết định muốn tới Nam Sơn bên kia đi tìm kia chỉ lão độ nha.

Sơn nam nguyên thủy đất rừng bên này, lão độ nha huyền tựa hồ đã sớm đoán trước được Độ sẽ đến tìm nó, bởi thế nhìn đến nó bay qua tới thời điểm, đã chiếm được dặn cảnh giới độ nha lúc này đây thậm chí liên gọi đều không gọi, trực tiếp liền phóng nó tiến vào .

Không gì hơn cái này thoải mái tiến nhập chỉ tại bên ngoài, Độ chỉ hướng về nguyên thủy đất rừng trung phi hơn mười thước, ngay tại một chỗ trống trải trong rừng đất trống thượng thấy được huyền thân ảnh.

"Ngươi vẫn là đến ?"

"Nha nha, ta chỉ là lại đây tùy tiện nhìn xem." Vẫn là tâm lý có chút không được tự nhiên Độ mạnh miệng như thế trả lời.

"Ha hả, không hề gì, tư chất của ngươi nếu lãng phí thật sự đáng tiếc, đồng ý học liền đi."

Đến huyền cái này tuổi, cái gì tranh cường háo thắng tâm tư đã sớm không có, chỉ ngóng trông tộc đàn hậu bối tiểu độ nha đương trung có thể xuất hiện một ít thiên tư thông tuệ giả, hảo có thể kéo dài truyền thừa, dẫn dắt tộc đàn phát triển lớn mạnh.

Độ có phải hay không chúng nó tộc đàn hậu đại này cũng không trọng yếu, quan trọng là nó là một cái bất luận vũ lực vẫn là chỉ số thông minh đều thực ưu tú tuổi trẻ độ nha, trải qua trường thời gian giáo dục, huyền hy vọng Độ có thể đối chúng nó tộc đàn sinh ra lòng trung thành, nếu có thể tại đàn bên trong lựa chọn một cái giống cái làm bạn lữ, ở bên cạnh an cư lạc nghiệp kia liền không thể tốt hơn.

Sơn nam nguyên thủy trong rừng độ nha gia tộc phi thường khổng lồ, từ hơn mười chỉ tiểu gia đình tạo thành.

Xuân hạ thu thời điểm chúng nó có chút sẽ bay ra đi, một tiểu gia đình vi đơn vị từng người sinh hoạt, chờ đến mùa đông sinh tồn không đổi thời điểm, những cái đó bay ra đi độ nha nhóm lại sẽ bay trở về, ngưng tụ cùng một chỗ, lấy tập thể lực lượng đến chống lại nghiêm khắc tự nhiên hoàn cảnh.

Huyền chính là như vậy một cái độ nha tộc đàn thủ lĩnh, làm một cái sống khoái hai mươi năm lão độ nha, này một vị trên người đầy đủ thể hiện cái gì gọi là người lão tinh Mã lão hoạt, điểu sống thời gian trưởng đồng dạng cũng khó đối phó.

Nhưng là Độ nhưng không biết điểm này, nó nghe được huyền nói chuyện sau, ngẩng đầu lên nghiêng đầu hơi tò mò lại có chút khinh thường nói: "Học cái gì? Cũng bất quá chính là một ít dã ngoại sinh hoạt thưởng thức thôi, những thứ khác các ngươi mặc dù là tưởng giáo, cũng chưa chắc lại gặp cái gì."

Lão độ nha nghe vậy híp dài nhỏ ánh mắt nhìn cách đó không xa kia chỉ Tiểu Thanh năm, đột nhiên không nói được một lời hướng về đối phương liền vọt tới.

Đây là một thứ công kích, bởi vì tới gần sau huyền hướng Độ phương hướng dùng sức trác lại đây, mục tiêu đúng là nó cổ họng.

Tuy rằng bị đánh trở tay không kịp, nhưng là Độ vượt xa người thường phản ứng năng lực nhanh chóng khiến cho nó làm ra đáp lại, thân thể trắc thiên tránh thoát huyền đánh bất ngờ, nâng lên móng vuốt hướng về lão độ nha ngực đã bắt đi qua.

Bởi vì hai chỉ điểu khoảng cách rất gần, đối phương lại có vươn ra cổ trác động tác của mình, cho nên giờ phút này dùng nắm hiệu quả tốt nhất.

Nhưng là nhượng Độ không nghĩ tới chính là, vốn là nó đã vạn vô nhất thất công kích, cư nhiên thất bại , huyền giống như đã sớm đoán trước được nó sẽ có loại này phản ứng, tại trác đánh rơi không sau đó, rất nhanh xả bước, đồng thời tới gần Độ kia một bên cánh dùng sức quạt đi ra ngoài.

Bởi vì làm ra nắm loại này động tác, Độ hiện tại bị vây Kim kê độc lập trung, hoạt động năng lực đại đại thụ hạn.

Huyền kia một cánh phiến đặc biệt chuẩn, trực tiếp vứt ở tại Độ trên mặt, đem Độ đánh vẻ mặt mộng.

Sinh thời đây là lần đầu tiên có điểu có thể tại đối chiến trung đem cánh phiến đến nó trên mặt, nếu đối chiến một khác phương là vị thế lực ngang nhau đối thủ còn chưa tính, cố tình hiện tại cùng nó động trảo , là một vị tuổi già sức yếu, thoạt nhìn đều nhanh mất đi đi săn năng lực, yêu cầu dựa vào phụng dưỡng cha mẹ đến bảo dưỡng tuổi thọ lão gia này.

Bị như vậy một cái lão điểu quạt mặt, Độ đương nhiên là không phục , lập tức liền lựa chọn đánh trả.

Bất quá động thủ là động thủ, nó tốt xấu còn nhớ rõ Quỳ giáo dục cho chính mình tôn lão yêu ấu tiêu chuẩn, bất luận là đá, đá, nắm vẫn là trác đều đã khống chế lực đạo, chính là tận lực không nghĩ thương tổn đến đối diện kia chỉ thượng tuổi gia hỏa.

Nhưng là rất nhanh Độ liền phát hiện nó ý tưởng là dư thừa , bởi vì nó bất luận như thế nào gây sức ép, dùng cái gì động tác đều oán không đến đối phương trên người.

Chỉ bên ngoài tại điều kiện đến xem, Độ so huyền tuổi trẻ, so nó thân hình cường tráng càng so nó có khí lực, nó làm ra công kích, mỗi một lần cơ hồ đều mang theo gào thét phong minh thanh, thoạt nhìn có khí thế cực kỳ.

Nhưng vấn đề là tái đại khí lực, đánh không đến đối phương trên người có ích lợi gì?

Oán không khí chẳng những không có chiến đấu hiệu quả, còn đặc biệt lãng phí thể lực.

Một trận khoái công xuống dưới sau đó, dùng sức quá mạnh Độ đã có chút thở hồng hộc, đang nhìn nó đối diện lão độ nha huyền, mặt không đỏ khí không suyễn thành thạo thanh nhàn bộ dáng, nhìn Độ thiếu chút nữa không há hốc mồm.

Cảm giác đến chính mình coi như tại bị đối phương dắt đi, Độ thập phần sáng suốt không tại tiếp tục công kích, mà là lựa chọn triệt khai thân thể hiện ra phòng thủ trạng thái.

Bên này là đối phương địa bàn, chính mình nếu thật sự vào lúc này đem thể lực hao hết, kia liền rất không sáng suốt .

Nhìn Độ cũng không có bởi vì khí huyết cấp trên mà một mặt cậy mạnh hảo dũng, huyền trong mắt hiện lên một tia thưởng thức.

Tại Độ loại này tuổi, có thể làm được tỉnh khi độ sự độ nha cũng không nhiều, có thể rất nhanh phân tích tình huống, nhanh chóng làm ra đối chính mình có lợi lựa chọn liền càng thiếu, đứa bé này quả nhiên không để cho chính mình thất vọng.

Nhìn thấy Độ không tại tiến công, huyền cũng không ở cạnh gần, mà là đứng ở tại chỗ ý có điều chỉ nói: "Chiến đấu, lực lượng là trụ cột, kỹ thuật mới là mấu chốt. Đánh không đến, khí lực tái đại có ích lợi gì? Ngươi nếu chính là hiện tại tiêu chuẩn, kia muốn học còn có rất nhiều."

Bị sự thật giáo dục một phen Độ thu hồi trước có chút cuồng ngạo thái độ, cúi đầu khiêm tốn thụ giáo, Quỳ nói qua, đạt giả vi sư, chỉ cần đối phương trên người có đáng giá chính mình chỗ học tập, liền muốn khom lưng xuống thành thành thật thật thành tâm thỉnh giáo.

Độ thái độ nhượng lão độ nha huyền phi thường vừa lòng, nó dùng móng vuốt thải thải mặt đất nói rằng: "Nơi này là tộc đàn trung năm đó chim nhỏ nhóm chỗ học tập, chúng ta mỗi ngày sáng sớm thái dương mới vừa dâng lên thời điểm, đều sẽ có đại độ nha lại đây giáo sư chim nhỏ nhóm chúng nó nắm giữ các loại kỹ xảo. Chúng ta này đó độ nha, đối nhân loại hiểu biết có lẽ không có dưỡng dục ngươi kia chỉ anh vũ kỹ càng tỉ mỉ, nhưng đại độ nha nhóm vào Nam ra Bắc, dùng tánh mạng tích góp từng tí một xuống dưới kinh nghiệm lại vô cùng trân quý. Nếu ngươi tưởng, bắt đầu từ ngày mai, ngươi có thể lại đây cùng chim nhỏ nhóm đồng thời nghe giảng bài."

"Phi thường cảm tạ." Biết rõ chính mình lúc này đây đã bị ân huệ Độ lễ phép nói lời cảm tạ.

"Không khách khí, ngươi học giỏi chính là đối ta lớn nhất cảm kích. Đi rồi, ngày mai tới hay không nhìn ngươi chính mình."

Lão độ nha bay đi sau đó, Độ cũng ly khai, thông qua lúc này đây ngắn ngủi giao phong, còn chưa chân chính lớn lên tiểu độ nha biết cái gì gọi là thiên ngoại hữu thiên.

Quả nhiên, Quỳ nói chính là chính xác , một ngọn núi phong qua đi khẳng định còn sẽ có rất cao ngọn núi đang chờ đợi mọi người, ai cho là mình có thể vô địch, ai chính là lớn nhất đứa ngốc.

Liền giống như một thành thủ phủ gặp được Bill cái tỳ, huyền giáo dục nhượng Độ biết cái gì gọi là ếch ngồi đáy giếng, nó cái kia bởi vì đánh biến Tây Sơn không địch thủ mà bắt đầu hơi hơi nhếch lên tới tiểu cái đuôi, bị nhanh chóng bị ấn đi xuống.

Bằng phẳng tiếp thu chính mình không đủ, dũng cảm tiếp tục tiến bộ, đó cũng là Quỳ dạy cho nó .

Đệ 46 chương

Sơn nam độ nha đàn là một cái rất có sinh vật đồng hồ báo thức cùng làm việc và nghỉ ngơi quy luật quần thể, mỗi một ngày chúng nó đều sẽ đón ánh sáng mặt trời tỉnh lại, tại oa trung chải vuốt chính mình, sau đó bên ngoài xuất đi săn chơi đùa, chờ đến bầu trời tối đen trở về đến sào huyệt trung ngủ yên, ngày mai sáng sớm tại tỉnh lại.

Lặp lại ngày cũng không đơn điệu, bởi vì theo bốn mùa biến hóa, trên núi tùy thời tùy chỗ đều sẽ phát sinh không thể biết trước sự tình, chuyện này liền trở thành độ nha đàn dùng để giải buồn công cụ.

Chẳng qua những điều này là đàn trung đại độ nha nhóm phải làm , những cái đó chim non, ấu điểu, còn có năm đầu sinh tiểu độ nha nhóm, chúng nó còn có chuyện trọng yếu hơn muốn đi tham dự.

Tại thiên tờ mờ sáng thời điểm, đầu một năm tân sinh tiểu độ nha nhóm liền hội tụ tập tại đất rừng đại sam thụ thấp đất trống thượng, đến lắng nghe thành niên độ nha dạy bảo.

Giáo dục tuổi thơ độ nha, là tộc đàn trung mỗi một chỉ thành niên độ nha trách nhiệm, làm trưởng bối chúng nó cũng thực nguyện ý thực hiện loại này chức trách, bởi vì chúng nó khi còn bé cũng là như vậy lại đây .

Bởi vì không có cố định lên lớp nội dung, lại đây giáo khóa đại độ nha cơ hồ là muốn đến cái gì, hoặc là cảm thấy cái gì hữu dụng sẽ dạy cái gì.

Nhưng là bởi vì số lượng đông đảo, phi sau khi ra ngoài hoạt động phạm vi cũng không lặp lại, cho nên đại độ nha nhóm rất ít sẽ giáo dục giống nhau đồ vật, nếu có tiểu độ nha nhóm chỉ cần chỉ ra đến, giáo khóa đại độ nha liền sẽ đổi thành biệt đồ vật.

Loại này thói quen không phải sơn nam độ nha đàn vốn là liền có , độ nha là có quần thể tính, nhưng không có như thế chặt chẽ lại có tự truyền thừa, chúng nó loại này thói quen, là từ huyền bắt đầu làm tộc đàn người lãnh đạo sau đó mới bắt đầu .

Huyền là độ nha giới truyền kỳ, là sơn nam độ nha đàn vĩnh viễn kiêu ngạo, là nó đem một đám chỉ biết là đánh nhau tranh thủ địa bàn dã điểu, mang thành một đám có trí tuệ truyền thừa dã thú.

Đúng là bởi vì có này mỗi ngày một lần thần khóa, khiến cho sơn nam độ nha đàn tiểu độ nha nhóm, sau trưởng thành ra ngoài tồn tại năng lực đại đại tăng cường.

Rồi sau đó đại sinh tồn tỷ lệ tăng lớn, lại cam đoan tộc đàn Phồn Vinh, kết quả tuần hoàn dưới sơn nam độ nha đàn tại toàn bộ huyền thị trong vòng đều là tiếng tăm lừng lẫy.

Ngày nay, Thần Hi vi lượng, đỉnh vừa mới càng xuất mặt đất thái dương, sơn nam độ nha đàn trung sống một năm tiểu độ nha nhóm, líu ríu Oa Oa nha nha từ nhà mình điểu oa trung đi xuất.

Chúng nó huy huy cánh run rẩy run rẩy lông chim, tinh thần một chút chính mình sau, sôi nổi đứng dậy hướng về cùng một cái phương hướng bay đi.

Chúng nó mục tiêu là trong rừng đại sam dưới tàng cây kia phiến đất trống, hôm nay cho nó nhóm lên lớp chính là huyền gia gia, là chúng nó uy danh lan xa lão tộc trưởng, đây chính là mỗi một con chim nhỏ đều thực chờ mong sự tình.

Một chúng chim chóc nhóm huy cánh đi vào chúng nó điểm đến, phát hiện đã có điểu so chúng nó tới trước , nắng sớm trung kia chỉ điểu yên yên tĩnh tĩnh đứng ở đại sam thụ bóng ma thấp, không nhìn kỹ còn thật không hảo phân biệt.

Hảo tại lại đây học tập tiểu độ nha nhóm đều còn thực tuổi trẻ, điểu mắt tặc lượng tặc lượng , tại tăng thêm kia chỉ điểu cũng không có tận lực trốn tránh, cho nên nó cơ hồ là lập tức đã bị chúng chim nhỏ phát hiện.

"Di? Kia chỉ điểu là ai vậy? Nhà ai trước kia như thế nào chưa thấy qua?"

"Nha nha, còn thật chưa thấy qua, bên miệng cũng là hoàng , cùng chúng nó nhất dạng đều là sống một năm tân điểu, cho nên không phải là huyền gia gia nhượng lại đây thay nó lên lớp lão sư."

"Oa, nó thoạt nhìn lớn lên thật cao, thân hình so điểu ba ba còn muốn cao đại, thật sự cùng chúng ta nhất dạng là chim nhỏ sao?"

"Phải là đi, bên miệng còn hoàng này đâu, cũng không biết là ai gia oa trong ."

Chim nhỏ nhóm ghé vào đồng thời líu ríu, thương lượng đến thảo luận đi cũng không có thể tưởng xuất kia chỉ điểu thân phận, rốt cục có lá gan lớn hơn một chút tiểu độ nha hướng trước nhảy nhót vài bước, giòn thanh thanh hướng về bên kia xa lạ chim nhỏ hô: "Ai, ngươi là ai, nhà ai ?"

Đối diện kia chỉ điểu nghe vậy tại thụ ấm dưới giật giật, nửa ngày không nói chuyện, ngay tại chim nhỏ nhóm cho rằng nó không có trả lời thời điểm, nó đột nhiên thấp giọng nói câu: "Quỳ gia ."

"Quỳ gia ? Như thế nào đàn trong có vị nào thúc thúc a di gọi Quỳ sao?"

"Không biết nha, dù sao ba ba mụ mụ của ta không gọi."

"Ta phụ cận cũng không có nhà ai cha mẹ là gọi tên này ."

Tuy rằng hỏi ra đáp án , nhưng là lại càng làm cho chim nhỏ nhóm nghi hoặc, tân điểu đàn trung nhất thời càng sảo .

Nhưng mặc dù là như vậy, cũng không có chim nhỏ hướng nơi khác tưởng, dù sao nơi này chính là sơn nam độ nha đàn lãnh địa bên trong, không là tùy tùy tiện tiện có thể tiến vào .

Ngay tại chim nhỏ nhóm cãi nhau thời điểm, lại một sóng lại đây học tập tiểu độ nha nhóm bay tới.

Chúng nó đều là điểu sào vị trí khoảng cách bên này khá xa chim nhỏ nhóm, ghé vào đồng thời bay qua tới thời gian tự nhiên cũng liền muốn trường một ít.

Dọc theo đường đi chợt nghe thấy bọn người kia nhóm thì thầm nha nha , trên cơ bản đều là lẫn nhau thúc giục thanh âm.

"Nha nha, khoái một ít, tại phi khoái một ít, lập tức liền bị muộn rồi , hôm nay chính là huyền gia gia khóa, nó ghét nhất chim nhỏ xem không hiểu thái dương, không đúng giờ gian ."

"Oa nha, ngươi còn có mặt mũi gọi, nếu không phải vì chờ các ngươi huynh đệ, chúng ta làm sao có thể sẽ phi trễ như vậy?"

"Nha nha, điểu cũng không phải cố ý , không cẩn thận ngủ quên. Mụ mụ hôm nay cũng không biết đi nơi nào, đều không bảo chúng ta rời giường."

"Oa Oa, mặt xấu hổ xấu hổ, đều lớn như vậy còn muốn mụ mụ gọi rời giường."

"Như thế nào? Chúng ta chính là các ngươi xuất xác vãn, nhưng chính là như vậy thực chiến khóa cũng so các ngươi một oa cường."

"Ngươi nói cái gì, còn dám nói hưu nói vượn?"

"Ai nói hưu nói vượn, không phục liền thử xem."

"Thử xem liền thử xem, có loại bị đánh đừng chạy."

Mắt thấy phi ở trên trời hai oa tiểu độ nha liền muốn đánh đứng lên, bên cạnh tiểu các bạn thân mến vội vàng ngăn lại, nói giỡn vốn là liền bị muộn rồi, tại dung chúng nó đánh một trận, đại gia liền muốn tập thể ai huấn .

Trong đội ngũ mặt xuất xác thời gian tương đối sớm, nguyệt linh trọng đại tiểu độ nha thấy thế vội vàng bay đến mặt sau đi xua đuổi, đuổi đi con vịt nhất dạng bắt bọn nó đuổi tới đại sam thụ thấp đất trống thượng.

Chúng nó một rớt xuống, bên người liền có tiểu đồng bọn hỏi ý kiến chúng nó có hay không điểu gặp qua kia chỉ đứng ở thụ ấm thấp đại cái tiểu độ nha .

Sau lại này một đám nghe vậy theo đồng bạn nhóm cánh chỉ chỏ phương hướng vọng đi qua, nhất thời liền có ba cái gia hỏa nổ tung lông chim.

"Nha nha, ngươi còn dám truy lại đây? Quả thực khi điểu quá đáng."

"Chính là, đánh nó, đánh nó."

Chung quanh tiểu các bạn thân mến vừa thấy muốn động thủ, vội vàng hỏi ý kiến vì cái gì, chờ đến làm minh bạch đối diện kia chỉ đại gia đều không biết tân điểu, chính là mấy ngày trước đây xâm nhập chúng nó lãnh địa, đoạt hoa còn đánh điểu gia hỏa khi, nhất thời nhìn về phía đối diện ánh mắt mà bắt đầu biến đến không tốt.

Nha nha, đoạt hoàn đồ vật đánh xong điểu, còn dám đến chúng nó bên này chờ, đây là như thế nào trong mắt vô điểu?

Kia không biết hôm nay buổi sáng phụ trách cảnh giới đích xác điểu là ai, quả thực rất không chịu trách nhiệm , cư nhiên đem địch điểu cấp phóng tiến vào.

Bất quá không quan hệ, bị chúng nó phát hiện liền đừng nghĩ chạy, lần này nhất định gọi cái kia kiêu ngạo gia hỏa thần tình nở hoa.

Độc thân xâm nhập mặt khác điểu đàn lãnh địa bên trong Độ vốn là cũng rất khẩn trương, vừa thấy đối diện bày ra muốn quần ẩu tư thế, nó lúc này cũng không khách khí, đứng lên trên người nhung vũ, tăng mạnh chính mình khí thế, đồng thời tùy thời chuẩn bị rất nhanh bay đi.

Nói giỡn, đây chính là tại đối phương địa phương bàn nội, đối diện không sai biệt lắm phải có tam, bốn mươi chỉ hoàng miệng tiểu độ nha, lãnh địa bên ngoài còn thủ không biết nhiều ít chỉ đại độ nha, dưới loại tình huống này không lựa chọn chiến thuật tính rút lui khỏi, còn muốn tử khái, ngốc tử mới có thể.

Mắt thấy một hồi đại hỗn chiến liền muốn bắt đầu, chúng nó trên đỉnh đầu đột nhiên truyền đến một tiếng: "Đều dừng tay."

Song phương chim chóc nhóm nghe vậy tề xoát xoát ngẩng đầu, chỉ thấy chúng nó trên đỉnh đầu, hôm nay cấp cho chúng nó lên lớp lão sư huyền gia gia, đang đứng tại mặt trên nhìn chúng nó.

"Huyền gia gia, người này xâm lấn chúng ta lãnh địa, đoạt đồ vật còn đánh điểu, tối quá phận chính là nó làm xong còn dám trở về! ! !"

"A, ta biết, là ta nhượng nó tới."

"Cái gì, huyền gia gia ngài không lầm đi?" Kia nghẹn họng nhìn trân trối bộ dáng, chỉ thiếu chút nữa là nói xuất ngài có phải hay không lão hồ đồ .

Chim nhỏ nhóm tuy rằng chưa nói nói ra, nhưng là huyền cỡ nào khôn khéo, dùng ánh mắt đảo qua chỉ biết những cái đó chim nhỏ nhóm trong bụng chuyển cái gì ruột.

Trừng mắt nhìn những cái đó vật nhỏ nhóm liếc mắt một cái, huyền liền không tái phản ứng chúng nó, mà là cao giọng hướng về chim nhỏ nhóm tuyên bố: "Từ hôm nay trở đi, Độ liền gia nhập các ngươi, cùng các ngươi nhất dạng bắt đầu tiếp thu đại độ nha nhóm dốc lòng giáo dục. Chờ đến cuối năm toàn diện khảo sát thời điểm, bại bởi nó chim nhỏ đều phải học bổ túc trọng khảo."

"Cái gì, còn có như vậy ?"

"Huyền gia gia ngài nhưng quá độc ác, học nhân loại bên kia cái gì không hảo thiên học cuộc thi, xem ra nhưng thảm ."

Tin tức này đối chúng nó đến nói thật ra là một cái trầm trọng đả kích, chim nhỏ nhóm nghe vậy ai thanh một mảnh, đồng thời nhìn bị làm bị siêu việt mục tiêu dựng đứng đứng lên Độ đó là lại càng không thuận mắt .

Lão độ nha nghe vậy khẽ hừ một tiếng, tân đến không cấp các ngươi áp lực các ngươi liền sẽ không hảo hảo học tập.

Mỗi ngày ba ngày đánh cá hai ngày phơi nắng võng, khi dễ có chút đại độ nha không quá sẽ sổ sổ, còn muốn ra thay phiên tham dự hồi môn hai mươi liền đi mưu ma chước quỷ, tại không hảo hảo giáo dục một chút, này phê tiểu độ nha liền phải nuôi phế đi.

"Hảo , không cần sảo, tái tranh cãi ầm ĩ gia hỏa cuối năm trực tiếp không đạt yêu cầu."

"Hiện tại ô vuông tìm hảo vị trí, chúng ta bắt đầu lên lớp , hôm nay muốn học tập chính là, như thế nào thông qua thái dương dâng lên cùng hạ xuống thời gian, đến phán định bốn mùa luân hồi, đồng thời đoán trước trời đông giá rét sắp sửa đã đến thời gian. . ."

Lão độ nha một khai tảng, những cái đó nguyên bản líu ríu tiểu độ nha nhóm lập tức liền an tĩnh lại, bính bính Khiêu Khiêu hướng về nó phương hướng vây quanh đi qua, vi đó là có thể đủ chiếm trước một chỗ vị trí tương đối tốt, có thể nghe rõ ràng hơn địa phương phương.

Nói giỡn, huyền gia gia chính là nổi danh nói chuyện giữ lời, nói sẽ cuộc thi liền nhất định sẽ cuộc thi.

Đến lúc đó vạn nhất thật sự không khảo hảo, ném điểu mặt không nói, hồi gia khẳng định còn muốn bị cha mẹ đánh, như vậy ngẫm lại đều đau.

Cho nên cùng chung mối thù cái gì vẫn là chờ chút khóa thời điểm lại nói, hiện tại, không có gì so học tập quan trọng nhất! ! !

Đệ 47 chương

Quỳ phát hiện gần nhất nhà mình chim nhỏ ra vẻ có chút dị thường, nhưng muốn nói nhiều dị thường đến cũng có, chính là mạc danh kỳ diệu mà bắt đầu không tái trong nhà ăn điểm tâm .

Dĩ vãng chúng nó gia chim nhỏ một ngày làm việc và nghỉ ngơi thói quen hẳn là là như vậy, buổi sáng đón thái dương bay ra đi, tuần tra một chút lãnh địa mà còn thải một đóa mới mẻ mỹ lệ đóa hoa mang trở về cho chính mình.

Sau đó người một nhà ghé vào đồng thời tại nhà ăn ăn điểm tâm, sau đó Quỳ đi đi làm Độ chính mình bay ra đi chơi, trung buổi trưa đến khách sạn bên này đến tìm nó đồng thời ăn cơm trưa.

Tái sau đó chỉ cần điều kiện cho phép, Độ liền sẽ vẫn luôn ở lại nó bên người, hai chỉ điểu tại khách sạn bên này đợi cho tan tầm, cùng một chỗ bay trở về gia đi.

Cơm chiều qua đi tiểu độ nha sẽ tại đây biên tiếp tục học tập, học tập một ít con số, thưởng thức, còn có người đến văn tự ngôn ngữ cái gì, đến buổi tối tắt đèn sau đó, Độ liền sẽ mỹ mỹ ngủ ở nó bên người, vừa cảm giác trực tiếp đến Thiên Minh.

Loại này thói quen trên cơ bản là Độ từ tiểu liền dưỡng thành , mấy tháng đều không có quá lớn thay đổi, hiện giờ không biết vì cái gì, Độ nó đột nhiên mà bắt đầu không tái trong nhà ăn điểm tâm .

Gần nhất vài ngày, mỗi ngày sáng sớm Độ liền giống như ra ngoài vội tự học cao tam học sinh nhất dạng, đỉnh tinh tinh liền xuất môn.

Đến ăn điểm tâm thời điểm cũng nhìn không thấy nó trở về, tại lộ diện thời điểm, không sai biệt lắm chính là Quỳ đi làm sau đó.

Mỗi lần nó trở về thời điểm, đều như trước sẽ cho Quỳ mang về mới mẻ mỹ lệ đóa hoa, chính là lại nói đã ở bên ngoài đi săn, ăn quá đồ vật .

Một ngày, hai ngày, ba ngày, khoái một tuần đều là như vậy, Quỳ liền tò mò, hỏi Độ, Độ nói nó đang tại độ nha đàn bên kia học tập các loại tri thức.

Cái này trả lời đem Quỳ sợ hãi nhảy lên, mấy ngày hôm trước mới phát sinh xung đột, đã nhiều ngày Độ liền muốn tới bên kia đi học đồ vật, đứa nhỏ này sẽ không ở bên kia đã bị cái gì khi dễ đi?

Liền tính không bị khi dễ, nó kia kết thân điểu, còn có kia một oa huynh đệ, mấy cái độ nha chi gian muốn như thế nào ở chung?

Đối mặt Quỳ hỏi ý kiến, Độ cấp xuất đáp án cũng là phi thường đơn giản chính là vài chữ: "Không có việc gì, học được rất nhiều, không phản ứng chúng nó."

Này đáp án đơn giản minh , thật đúng là Độ tính cách, vấn đề là Quỳ nó không có biện pháp từ này vài cái đơn giản trả lời trung phỏng đoán xuất Độ hiện tại học tập hoàn cảnh.

Đối với Độ đến sơn nam độ nha đàn bên kia đi học tập, điểm này Quỳ là không phản đối, mà còn thực duy trì .

Dù sao nó chính là một cái lớn phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, liền tính sống thời gian tại như thế nào trường, tại như thế nào thông minh, cũng cuối cùng vẫn là sẽ có không đủ chỗ.

Hơn nữa nó bị gia dưỡng nhiều năm, có thể dạy cho Độ đơn giản là một ít trường học đương trung đồ vật, chỉ có độ nha đàn bên kia tài năng đủ giáo hội nó như thế nào trở thành một cái đủ tư cách độ nha.

Nhưng là tưởng minh bạch lại không đại biểu Quỳ không lo lắng, hơn nữa tại Độ cùng bên kia nhiều lần gặp mặt, kết quả cũng không phải thực hảo dưới tình huống.

Hôm nay sáng sớm ngoài cửa sổ còn đen tuyền , chỉ có một chút ánh nắng từ đường chân trời thượng chậm rãi hướng về phía trước dâng lên.

Bằng vào kia một chút ánh sáng, Độ giương cánh phi đi ra ngoài, mục tiêu chính là sơn nam độ nha đàn lãnh địa.

Độ bay đi sau đó, Quỳ liền tỉnh, nhìn bên ngoài còn có thể nhìn thấy tinh Tinh Vũ ánh trăng không trung, Đại Bạch anh vũ tại điểu oa trung lăn qua lộn lại rốt cuộc ngủ không được.

Ngày nay điểm tâm, Quỳ ăn rất ít, đến khách sạn bên này cũng là không yên lòng , nó tâm tư toàn bộ đều bắt tại kia chỉ liền đã sớm bay ra đi học tập tuổi trẻ độ nha trên người.

Oa Oa, nếu không Quỳ cũng bay đến sơn nam bên kia đi xem?

Không được, sớm như vậy giống như không tin được Độ nói nhất dạng, rất không thích hợp .

Chính là. . . . . Bất kể cái gì cũng không biết, Quỳ cũng thật là sẽ lo lắng nha.

Hiện tại Đại Bạch anh vũ, liền giống như một vị hài tử đã tiến vào cao tam, mà nó lại đối hài tử thành tích, yêu thích, ban tập thể, cùng với nhâm khóa lão sư toàn bộ đều hoàn toàn không biết gì cả gia trưởng, kia nháo tâm cảm giác liền đừng nói nữa.

Điểu móng vuốt chộp vào điểu cái giá kim chúc hoành đối đầu đi qua đi lại, trên đầu quan vũ cũng là dựng thẳng lên đến tại hạ xuống, hạ xuống đi tại dựng thẳng lên đến, toàn bộ điểu thoạt nhìn là như vậy nôn nóng bất an.

Liền giống như thu thập gia vụ thời điểm phiên đến tiểu bằng hữu nhật kí bản gia trưởng, Quỳ hiện tại đang tại cố gắng khắc chế chính mình trong lòng xúc động.

Nó khắc chế, nó tại khắc chế, cuối cùng không có khắc chế. . . .

Thừa người chưa chuẩn bị Quỳ tại đại đường phòng nghỉ khu bên kia trên bàn rút nhất trương khăn tay, bay trở về đến chính mình điểu cái giá thượng, đem khăn tay mở ra chung quanh đánh giá, phát hiện không người chú ý mình sau, rất nhanh từ thực bàn trong điêu ra hơn mười miếng điểu lương.

Đem này đó điểu lương tại khăn tay trung loa hảo, Đại Bạch anh vũ nhanh chóng dùng móng vuốt kéo khăn tay bốn góc ngoài, đem chúng nó hướng trung gian chiết khấu, liên tục vài cái sau đó, một cái phi thường giản dị khăn tay bao vây liền làm hảo .

Dùng móng vuốt tiểu tâm đem khăn tay bao vây bắt lại, Quỳ chỉ đối với trước sân khấu tiếp đãi tổ trưởng Nakamura tiểu thư nói một câu: "Quỳ đi ra ngoài một chút."

Liền vội vội vàng vàng triển khai cánh, hướng về khách sạn bên ngoài phi đi ra ngoài.

Đi vào khách sạn ngoại trên cỏ, Quỳ tìm một chỗ vị trí cao địa phương phương, rơi xuống nơi đó chung quanh đánh giá một phen sau, nó tìm được chính mình muốn tìm mục tiêu.

Mang theo tự chế khăn tay bao vây, Quỳ nhẹ nhàng bay đến một viên đại liễu thụ phụ cận, kia khỏa đại liễu trên cây hiện tại líu ríu đặc biệt làm ầm ĩ, vừa nghe chỉ biết là một cái chim sẻ oa.

"Khụ khụ, khụ khụ, có thể hay không an tĩnh một chút, nghe Quỳ nói câu?"

Hắng giọng một cái Đại Bạch anh vũ những lời này vừa mới nói ra khỏi miệng, nguyên bản tranh cãi ầm ĩ không ngừng đại liễu thụ bên kia đầu tiên là an tĩnh một chút, sau đó nháy mắt liền nổ tung oa.

Vỗ cánh lăng, vỗ cánh lăng, đại liễu trên cây chim sẻ đàn giống như đã bị kinh hách ong mật nhất dạng dốc toàn bộ lực lượng, phô thiên cái ngày bay ra, kêu sợ hãi hướng bốn phương tám hướng tránh né.

"Oa Oa, đừng chạy, các ngươi đừng chạy nha. Là Quỳ, Quỳ là một cái anh vũ, sẽ không đối với các ngươi có cái gì uy hiếp, Quỳ chính là lại đây muốn cho các ngươi giúp cái vội."

Phi tại trên bầu trời chim sẻ đàn nghe đến câu, chạy trốn động tác chậm không ít, có chút lá gan hơi chút lớn hơn một chút chim sẻ quay đầu bay trở về, tại Quỳ phụ cận xoay hảo vài vòng, xác định nó là thật không nguy hiểm sau, chim sẻ đàn mới tốp năm tốp ba lại phi trở về.

Lần nữa tụ tập tại đại liễu trên cây sau, chấn kinh chim sẻ nhóm bắt đầu hướng Quỳ oán giận.

"Kỷ kỷ tra, kỷ kỷ tra, đại anh vũ ngươi làm như thế nào, điểu dọa điểu cũng sẽ hù chết điểu ."

"Chính là, chính là, vừa rồi ngươi đột nhiên ra tiếng, dọa điểu thiếu chút nữa liền từ trên nhánh cây té xuống đi."

"Dọa, chính là, điểu vốn là trái tim liền không hảo, hiện tại đều còn tại thẳng thắn khiêu."

Quỳ nghe vậy đầu đầy hắc tuyến, tâm nói ngươi trái tim muốn là không khiêu hiện tại điểu mệnh sớm không có, điều này cũng có thể chơi xấu điểu trên đầu.

Những cái đó chim sẻ cũng mặc kệ Quỳ là chúng ta tưởng , tại điểu thế giới cũng là nổi danh lanh mồm lanh miệng chúng nó, tại xác nhận Quỳ không là bắt mồi giả, lại đối chúng nó không nguy hiểm sau, kia liền mồm năm miệng mười nghị luận mở.

Bị một đám chim sẻ tại bên tai không ngừng Sảo Sảo sảo là cái gì cảm giác?

Quỳ hiện tại cũng cảm giác bốn phương tám hướng đều là thanh âm, sảo nó đầu đều đại .

"Oa Oa, biệt sảo , tái sảo Quỳ bước đi , mang lại đây điểu lương cũng không phân cho các ngươi ăn."

Nguyên bản lộn xộn chim sẻ đàn nghe vậy lại nháy mắt an tĩnh, nhưng loại tình huống này chỉ duy trì bán giây, bán giây sau đó chim sẻ đàn lại nổ tung oa.

"Thì thầm, kỷ kỷ tra."

"Chít chít, líu ríu."

"Thì thầm tra, kỷ kỷ kỷ."

...

Mắt thấy chim sẻ nhóm lại muốn bắt đầu, Quỳ quyết định thật nhanh, đem mang lại đây khăn tay bao vây mở ra, lộ ra bên trong hơn mười hạt điểu lương mà còn nói rằng: "Quỳ yêu cầu các ngươi đi làm một việc, ai nguyện ý đi này đó điểu lương chính là ai ."

Quỳ tại Hayakawa gia thập phần được sủng ái, cho nó chuẩn bị điểu lương đều là cao cấp hàng.

Hiện tại đóng gói túi mở ra sau đó, một cỗ nồng đậm mùi liền lập tức bốn phía mở ra, nghe chung quanh chim sẻ nhóm lập tức đã đem mọi ánh mắt đều tập trung tại mặt trên.

Những cái đó khăn tay đương trung điểu lương hiện ra nâu nhạt sắc, tính chất xốp giòn dinh dưỡng phong phú miệng khô lại hảo, là chuyên môn vi thành điểu trang bị , đối chim chóc nhóm rất có lực hấp dẫn.

Quả nhiên thấy những cái đó điểu lương sau đó, chim sẻ nhóm không tại líu ríu, chúng nó lẫn nhau nhìn vài lần sau, cuối cùng vẫn là lá gan càng đại kia mấy cái mở miệng hỏi: "Thì thầm, ngươi nói đi, muốn chúng ta làm như thế nào, quá nguy hiểm điểu nhóm cũng không làm."

"Không nguy hiểm, điểu có một cái chim nhỏ các ngươi cũng biết đi? Đối, chính là điểu dưỡng kia chỉ độ nha, nó gần nhất tổng hướng sơn nam độ nha đàn bên kia phi, nói là đi học tập . Điểu đã nghĩ cho các ngươi đi qua nhìn xem, cái kia độ nha đàn đối Độ hảo hay không? Nó đều học cái gì? Có hay không bị biệt độ nha khi dễ? Điểm này đối với các ngươi đến nói một chút đều không khó đi?"

Quỳ nói một chút đều không sai, tại trên núi loài chim đương trung, chim sẻ là số lượng nhất khổng lồ một cái quần thể.

Này đó vật nhỏ nhóm cái đầu không đại, sức chiến đấu cũng không phải thực cường, cư trú địa phương điểm tới gần nhân loại, rất ít sẽ tham dự địa bàn tranh đấu.

Làm loài chim thực vật liên trung tầng dưới chót nhất, chim sẻ nhóm sống đến hướng tới là thật cẩn thận, tại kẽ hở trung cầu sinh tồn nói chính là chúng nó .

Nhưng chính bởi vì số lượng đánh nữa đấu lực lại không cường, chim sẻ loại này loại nhỏ loài chim ở nơi nào đều có thể xem tới được, không có vị nào lãnh chúa sẽ đối chúng nó có bất luận cái gì lòng phòng bị.

Bởi vì có được loại này thuộc tính, chim sẻ nhóm có thể nói là loài chim đương trung bát quái chuyên gia, nếu tưởng phải biết sự tình gì, tìm chúng nó nhất định không sai.

Chim sẻ nhóm nghe xong Quỳ yêu cầu sau, đầu chạm trán ghé vào đồng thời nhỏ giọng bắt đầu thương lượng.

Thương lượng đến thương lượng đi, liền có chim sẻ động tâm .

Sơn nam bên kia độ nha đàn mặc dù là hung danh hiển hách, nhưng là chim sẻ cũng không tại độ nha thực đơn trước nhất trang, tại hiện tại thực vật sung túc đi săn lại không uổng sự dưới tình huống, chúng nó bình thường cũng sẽ không đối trên núi loại nhỏ loài chim xuống tay.

Cho nên trừ phi là mùa đông khuyết thiếu thực vật trạng thái, nếu không chúng nó vẫn là thực an toàn .

Mắt thấy có chim sẻ ý động, Quỳ vội vàng tăng giá cả đạo: "Nếu có nguyện ý đi , này đó chính là tiền đặt cọc, tin tức thuận lợi mang sau khi trở về, ta tại phó này đó điểu lương vĩ khoản."

Trả thù lao gấp bội, điều kiện này rốt cục đả động chim sẻ, mấy cái thân hình tại chim sẻ bên trong xem như khỏe mạnh tuổi trẻ chim sẻ đứng dậy, tổ đội sau đó líu ríu hướng về sơn bay về phía nam đi, chúng nó là tìm hiểu tin tức đi.

Đệ 48 chương

Sơn nam độ nha đàn, đại sam dưới tàng cây đất trống thượng theo thường lệ tụ tập đàn trung sống một năm tiểu độ nha nhóm.

Mà hôm nay cho nó nhóm lên lớp đại độ nha, là tộc trưởng huyền gia gia tiểu nữ nhi tố a di.

Tương đối với huyền cấp chúng chim nhỏ lên lớp khi, những cái đó vật nhỏ nhóm đại khí cũng không dám suyễn bộ dáng, này chỉ đại độ nha lớp học thượng đã có thể sinh động nhiều.

Bởi vì tố a di là tộc đàn trung nổi danh thích ấu điểu, đối mặt chim nhỏ nhóm nàng tựa hồ tổng có thể có được vô hạn kiên nhẫn, chim nhỏ nhóm tại nháo sớm phiền nàng cũng sẽ không tùy tiện phát hỏa.

Độ cho tới bây giờ thời điểm liền phát hiện kia chỉ đại độ nha , dù sao mặc cho ai bị một cái đã từng phát sinh quá xung đột đại độ nha gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm, chỉ cần trong óc mặt không thiếu căn tuyến liền đều có thể cảm giác ra đến.

Đối mặt giống cái đại độ nha liên tiếp đánh giá ánh mắt, Độ một chút đều không phản ứng, liền giống như thường ngày như vậy, yên yên tĩnh tĩnh một mình một chim đãi tại một cái không làm cho người chú mục góc.

Kia chỉ giống cái đại độ nha tựa hồ vẫn luôn muốn cùng Độ nói chuyện, nhưng là cũng không dám lại đây, do dự một đoạn thời gian sau đó, chờ đến tiểu độ nha nhóm đều đến đông đủ, giảng bài thời gian liền tới .

Bất đắc dĩ giống cái đại độ nha đành phải bắt đầu trước giảng bài, Độ thì tâm không tạp niệm chuyên chú nghe giảng.

Chim nhỏ lớp học nhập học ước chừng hơn một giờ sau đó, sơn nam độ nha đàn lãnh địa trong vòng vỗ cánh lăng bay vào được một tiểu đàn chim sẻ.

Chúng nó số lượng ước chừng có hơn mười chỉ, trên người lông chim sáng bóng bành tùng mềm mại, vừa thấy chính là trẻ trung khoẻ mạnh tinh lực dồi dào tuổi trẻ chim sẻ.

Phụ trách cảnh giới đại độ nha đối với này đàn bay vào tiểu cỗ chim sẻ hờ hững, giá trị thủ kinh nghiệm phong phú nó rất rõ ràng, này đó tiểu huynh đệ chính là là số lượng tại nhiều, đối tộc đàn đều cấu không thành uy hiếp, bởi vì chúng nó chẳng qua là độ nha khổng lồ kia thực đơn thượng một đạo ăn sáng, mặc cho ai gia nhìn đại môn người cũng sẽ không ngăn trở con mồi tại chính mình lãnh địa nội tiến tiến xuất xuất.

Thuận lợi lẻn vào độ nha đàn lãnh địa sau đó, đám kia tiểu cỗ chim sẻ lập tức phân tán khai, quần tam tụ ngũ lẫn nhau phối hợp, tại trong rừng cây mặt tìm tòi đứng lên.

Quỳ gia Độ trên cơ bản lãnh địa trong động vật nhóm đều biết, không có biện pháp ai kêu kia chỉ độ nha là lãnh chúa, sinh hoạt tại địa bàn của người ta thượng tại không biết lãnh địa chủ nhân, đây không phải là tìm đánh sao?

Chim sẻ nhóm động tác rất nhanh, chúng nó không nghĩ tại đi săn giả địa phương trên bàn đãi quá dài thời gian.

Kia khỏa đại sam thụ là toàn bộ rừng cây độ cao cao nhất một thân cây, tại tăng thêm nó sinh trưởng vị trí không là rừng cây tươi tốt chỗ, cho nên vẫn là thập phần thấy được .

Bởi thế vô dụng dài hơn công phu, chim sẻ nhóm liền lần lượt tìm được chúng nó mục tiêu.

Đề xuất yêu cầu Quỳ thuyết pháp là, hy vọng biết chúng nó gia chim nhỏ ở bên cạnh đều học cái gì, có hay không bị biệt điểu khi dễ, mà tưởng muốn làm rõ ràng này đó, nhất định phải dừng lại xuống dưới đến gần rồi cẩn thận quan sát.

Này một tiểu cỗ ẩn núp tiến vào chim sẻ trung, có mấy cái thấy thế liền không nguyện ý làm, bởi vì thụ dưới lạc những cái đó, đại bộ phận đều là năm nay tân sinh tiểu độ nha.

Cùng đã thành thục đại độ nha nhóm khi xuất ra, càng làm cho chim sẻ nhóm cảnh giác chính là bọn người kia.

Tân sinh độ nha lòng hiếu kỳ trọng, đối cái gì đều muốn nếm thử một chút, những cái đó đại độ nha, không đói bụng bụng thời điểm tuyệt đối sẽ không tưởng đi săn chim sẻ, tiểu độ nha liền không nhất định .

Có đói bụng không cái gì chúng nó mới không quản, chỉ cần có chơi, chúng nó có thể truy tại chim sẻ mặt sau quấy rầy cả ngày.

Này đàn chim sẻ ra ngoài kiếm ăn thời điểm liền đã từng ăn đến quá khổ như thế đầu, bởi thế nhìn đến một đoàn tiểu độ nha tụ tập cùng một chỗ, lập tức liền có cẩn thận chim sẻ đề nghị đi nhanh lên đi.

Nhưng là vẫn là có chim sẻ không cam lòng, dù sao đều đến nơi đây , muốn tìm điểu cũng đã nhìn đến, hiện tại bay đi rất đáng tiếc.

Lại nói những cái đó cao cấp điểu lương, chim sẻ nhóm lớn như vậy liền chưa từng ăn quá, nghe đứng lên như vậy hương đồ vật, liền không điểu tưởng nếm thử?

Rối rắm một trận sau đó, chim sẻ nhóm cuối cùng vẫn là không có khả năng đủ ngăn cản được mỹ thực dụ hoặc, một chút tiểu tâm tới gần, tại có thể nghe được thanh âm địa phương phương dừng lại, tiểu tâm tìm hiểu .

Ở lại đại liễu thụ phụ cận Đại Bạch anh vũ đồng dạng thực cảnh giác, dùng móng vuốt gắt gao đem bao cao cấp điểu lương khăn tay bao vây chộp vào trong lòng bàn tay.

Nó cảm thấy chính mình có chút sơ suất , như thế nào liền một con chim lại đây cùng chim sẻ nhóm bàn chuyện, hẳn là nhiều gọi mấy cái đồng thời lại đây mới đối.

Phải biết chim sẻ loại này chim nhỏ tuy rằng nhát gan lại dễ dàng chấn kinh, nhưng là chúng nó còn có một cái ngoại hiệu tên là ma tặc.

Đương chúng nó thành quần kết đội thời điểm, sức chiến đấu cũng là rất tốt , ít nhất đối với Quỳ đến nói là như vậy.

Thân ở tại đây dạng một cái quần thể trung, chung quanh che kín mơ ước chính mình điểu lương ánh mắt, Quỳ hiện tại đã làm ra cảnh cáo gợi ý, nó đỉnh đầu hoa hướng dương hình điểu quan, hiện tại dựng thẳng cao cao .

Oa Oa, mặc kệ sống đã nghĩ ăn không điểu lương? Không có khả năng sự! ! !

Tưởng đánh cướp Quỳ, đến nha, Quỳ một cái đánh mười cái! ! ! !

Cũng không biết từ nơi này được đến loại này tự tin đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ khí thế ngẩng cao, một đôi điểu mắt lanh lợi tỉnh táo, tại tăng thêm nó kia tại điểu trung cũng coi là lớp giữa hình thể, thoạt nhìn còn thật không là thực dễ chọc bộ dáng.

Một bên đại liễu trên cây thèm nhỏ dãi điểu lương chim sẻ nhóm lại bắt đầu líu ríu, đánh cướp loại chuyện này dĩ vãng chúng nó cũng không phải chưa làm qua, nhưng này đều là biết đối phương không bằng tình huống của mình hạ.

Hiện tại cái dạng này rốt cuộc muốn hay không xuống tay? Một cái lớn anh vũ ngược lại là dễ làm, nhưng là chúng nó gia dưỡng kia chỉ độ nha rất hung ác.

Vạn nhất đoạt này chỉ anh vũ điểu lương ăn luôn, kia chỉ độ nha sau khi trở về có thể hay không dùng chúng nó cấp anh vũ điền hố? Dù sao anh vũ là không ăn chim sẻ, chính là độ nha ăn nha.

Ngay tại song phương giằng co thời điểm, những cái đó ra ngoài tìm hiểu tin tức chim sẻ nhóm bay trở về .

Sau khi rơi xuống dất chim sẻ nhóm sôi nổi vọt tới Quỳ bên người, mồm năm miệng mười nói: "Ngươi nhượng văn minh hỏi thăm sự tình cũng đã hiểu rõ, hiện tại đem điểu lương cho chúng ta đi."

"Ai biết các ngươi là không là tưởng lừa Quỳ điểu lương ăn? Trước đem sự tình nói rõ ràng."

"Trước cấp điểu lương, vạn nhất nói xong ngươi không cấp ăn làm như thế nào?"

"Điểu luôn luôn nói được thì làm được."

"Chúng ta chim sẻ cũng cho tới bây giờ đều hết lòng tuân thủ hứa hẹn."

Quỳ nghe vậy nghiêng đầu, tự hỏi một chút cảm thấy này đó sau trở về chim sẻ nhóm hẳn là vẫn là đáng giá tín nhiệm , ít nhất vừa rồi chúng nó lựa chọn là bay đến độ nha đàn bên kia đi thay nó tìm hiểu tin tức, sau khi trở về đổi lấy điểu lương, mà không phải giống như ở lại bên này những cái đó chim sẻ như vậy, chuyện gì đều không làm, đã nghĩ như thế nào được đến nó điểu lương.

"Ân, điểu lương có thể trước cho các ngươi, các ngươi vừa ăn một bên đem biết đến đều nói cho ta biết. Dư lại vĩ khoản cùng ta đến khách sạn bên kia đi lấy."

Mang đến tin tức chim sẻ nhóm nghe vậy cúi đầu chung quanh nhỏ giọng thương thảo một chút, đồng ý Quỳ đề nghị.

Đem khăn tay bao vây đưa đến những cái đó chim sẻ nhóm bên cạnh, Quỳ rất nhanh mở ra bao vây đem những cái đó điểu lương tát đến địa thượng.

Lúc này đây dùng không đến nó cảnh giới, bởi vì ngay tại điểu lương rơi xuống đất trong nháy mắt, những cái đó chim sẻ liền thân hình mạnh mẽ đánh tiếp, vài giây đồng hồ thời gian, này đó tiểu lắm mồm nhóm liền đem vẩy vào địa thượng điểu lương ăn không còn một mảnh.

"Kỷ kỷ tra, ăn ngon thật, đây là cao cấp hàng hương vị."

"Thì thầm, còn muốn ăn, càng ăn càng thơm."

Một hống mà lên đem điểu lương phân sau đó, những cái đó chim sẻ cũng hết lòng tuân thủ hứa hẹn, một cái lại một cái nhảy ra đối Quỳ hội báo chúng nó nhìn đến sự tình.

"Ân, lãnh chúa là tại sơn nam độ nha lãnh địa bên kia học tập."

"Tra, ngay tại vị trí cao nhất kia khỏa đại sam thụ phía dưới."

"Tức, có thiệt nhiều sống một năm tiểu độ nha đều tại cùng nó đồng thời học tập."

"Kỷ kỷ tra, chúng ta không thấy được có điểu đánh nhau."

"Thì thầm tra, cũng không phát hiện có điểu khi dễ nó."

"Thì thầm, nhưng là chúng nó đều bất hòa lãnh chúa nói chuyện, lãnh chúa đứng ở một bên, những cái đó tiểu độ nha đứng ở mặt khác một bên."

"Kỷ kỷ, cho nó nhóm lên lớp đại độ nha giáo thực hảo."

"Thì thầm kỷ kỷ, hôm nay học chính là như thế nào tại tưởng muốn dựng sào huyệt thời điểm, lựa chọn hảo vị trí."

Từ chim sẻ nhóm mang trở về tin tức đi lên nhìn, Độ đích thật là tại độ nha đàn bên kia học tập, chẳng qua tình huống tuy rằng không có Quỳ lo lắng như vậy không xong, nhưng cũng không hảo tới chỗ nào, thực rõ ràng tiểu độ nha nhóm cái loại này phân biệt rõ ràng thái độ, nhượng Quỳ biết Độ bị cô lập .

"Kỷ kỷ tra, kỷ kỷ tra, anh vũ, ngươi phải biết sự tình chúng ta đều hỏi thăm hảo , dư lại những cái đó điểu lương cái gì thời điểm cho chúng ta?"

Bị từ trầm tư trung tỉnh lại Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy vỗ vỗ cánh hồi đáp: "Sẽ không thiếu các ngươi , cùng Quỳ đến."

Một đường mang theo những cái đó chờ kết thúc khoản , còn có tưởng muốn xem náo nhiệt hoặc là dính một ít tiện nghi chim sẻ nhóm đi vào khách sạn mặt cỏ, Quỳ hướng chúng nó nói rằng: "Từ từ, ta đây liền đi vào cho các ngươi lấy."

Vi cảm tạ những cái đó thật mạo hiểm nguy hiểm giúp vội chim sẻ, Quỳ lúc này đây cố ý nhiều dẫn theo một ít điểu lương đi ra.

Nhưng mà chính là này đó nhiều mang đi ra điểu lương, khiến cho ra một ít phiền toái nhỏ.

Quỳ đem mang lại đây điểu lương tán tại cửa nhà trên bậc thang, nhượng những cái đó chim sẻ chính mình thải thực, căn cứ nó vừa mới đạt được kinh nghiệm, này đàn lắm mồm vật nhỏ có thể ở vài giây đồng hồ trong vòng đem này đó điểu lương đảo qua mà quang.

Nhưng là bởi vì nó lúc này đây mang đi ra điểu lương có chút nhiều, kia hơn mười chỉ chim sẻ liền có chút vội không lại đây, còn chưa kịp ăn điểu lương bị mặt khác quan vọng chim sẻ nhóm nhìn đến, vì thế một hồi bởi vì điểu lương hỗn chiến bắt đầu.

Những cái đó không hỗ trợ lại muốn ăn điểu lương chim sẻ nhóm đột nhiên bay tới, vọt vào hỗ trợ chim sẻ quần thể trong ý đồ đục nước béo cò.

Mà làm sống chim sẻ nhóm đương nhiên không nguyện ý nhẹ nhàng như vậy khiến cho xuất từ mình thù lao, vì thế song phương ngay tại suối nước nóng khách sạn trên bậc thang đánh đứng lên.

Đừng nhìn đồng ý hỗ trợ những cái đó chim sẻ số lượng thiếu, đánh nhau đến cũng là so với kia chút không nghĩ làm việc gia hỏa nhóm ác hơn nhiều.

Hơn nữa chúng nó còn thực đoàn kết, hơn mười chỉ vật nhỏ ghé vào đồng thời lẫn nhau phối hợp, đánh trộm lương thực đối phương chim sẻ nhóm chạy trối chết.

Cuối cùng đuổi đi tiểu thâu hỗ trợ chim sẻ nhóm vênh váo tự đắc trở về, tiếp tục hưởng dụng chúng nó lao động quả thực, nhìn một bên Quỳ không ngừng sợ hãi than.

Oa Oa ~, này đàn vật nhỏ đừng nhìn cái đầu không đại, quả là thực giảng nghĩa khí .

Điểu lương ăn xong sau đó, hỗ trợ chim sẻ đoàn trong đi đầu cái kia nhảy bắn đi vào Quỳ bên này, hai chỉ điểu yêu cầu thương thảo một chút tương lai tiếp tục chuyện hợp tác.

Ngay tại Quỳ muốn hỏi tính tiền tháng tra xét cần bao nhiêu điểu lương thời điểm, Độ thanh âm đột nhiên từ phía sau xông ra: "Các ngươi đang làm gì?"

Đang tại vi trộm tìm hiểu đối phương tình huống mà chột dạ Đại Bạch anh vũ, nghe vậy theo bản năng liền muốn đem nhích lại gần mình kia chỉ chim sẻ đẩy ra.

Nhưng là nó động tác quá lớn, một móng vuốt ủng đi qua sau đó, trực tiếp đem kia chỉ tiểu chim sẻ đổ lên, mà còn từ trên bậc thang trực tiếp đổ lên dưới bậc thang.

Nguy rồi, Quỳ đem này đàn vật nhỏ trung đầu lĩnh cái kia đổ lên , lấy nó vừa rồi nhìn thấy này đàn vật nhỏ đoàn kết nhất trí bộ dáng, nó sẽ không bị trả thù đi?

Điểu tuy rằng cái đầu muốn so với chúng nó lớn hơn rất nhiều, nhưng là thật sự khiêng không ngừng hơn mười chỉ đồng thời vây đi lên quần ẩu nha! ! !

Ngay tại Quỳ lo lắng không thôi thời điểm, nhượng nó trợn mắt há hốc mồm sự tình lại một lần nữa phát sinh.

Chỉ thấy Quỳ đem kia chỉ đi đầu chim sẻ đổ lên dưới bậc thang mặt sau, nó đám kia mới vừa rồi còn phối hợp ăn ý tiểu các bạn thân mến chẳng những không có hướng lại đây vi nó báo thù, ngược lại một cái lại một cái, nhanh chóng nhảy nhót đến bậc thang bên cạnh, cúi đầu vây xem thấp náo nhiệt.

Còn có hai chỉ động tác chậm một chút , không đứng đến hảo vị trí chim sẻ ngay tại mặt sau đứng thẳng thân thể, ngẩng đầu lên đem cổ thăng lão Cao, hươu cao cổ nhất dạng nhìn hứng thú nồng hậu.

...

Này tính cái gì? Nhìn đến ngươi xui xẻo chúng ta cũng rất vui vẻ?

Hảo hảo đoàn kết hợp tác công thủ đồng minh, như thế nào lập tức liền biến thành loại này họa phong?

Trấn an hảo kia đơn giản là bị chính mình đổ lên, mà líu ríu không ngừng kháng nghị chim sẻ, tại bắt nó cùng nó những cái đó tiểu các bạn thân mến toàn bộ đều cất bước, phẫn nộ Đại Bạch anh vũ lúc này mới móng vuốt thải mà, một bước một dịch đi vào Độ bên người.

Gần nhất đứa nhỏ này trầm ổn rất nhiều, càng ngày càng có đại điểu bộ dáng, biến thành Quỳ cũng không dám dễ dàng tại đối phương trước mặt bãi chính mình trưởng bối cái giá.

Nhìn tham đầu tham não, ánh mắt loạn ngắm lại chính là không dám nhìn thẳng vào chính mình anh vũ, Độ chớp chớp đôi mắt ở trong lòng vui trộm.

Nó mới không tin Quỳ thúc mới vừa nói , là tại cùng chim sẻ nhóm nói chuyện phiếm, chỉ sợ Quỳ chính mình cũng không biết, nó nếu là nói dối, ánh mắt liền sẽ nhịn không được chung quanh loạn ngắm, đặc thù phi thường rõ ràng.

Bất quá Độ lần này cũng không có cùng Quỳ tích cực, trên thực tế nó muốn là muốn biết, chỉ cần đem những cái đó chim sẻ đi tìm đến vừa hỏi liền sẽ được phơi bày.

Chính là Độ không nghĩ làm như vậy, bởi vì nó không muốn đi phiên Quỳ tiểu bí mật.

Cứ như vậy Độ cùng Quỳ lại khôi phục ngày xưa sinh hoạt, trở lại trong nhà sau nghiêm túc kiểm điểm chính mình Đại Bạch anh vũ không còn có thuê bất cứ sinh vật nào đi lặng lẽ tìm hiểu Độ.

Mà Độ thì tiếp tục tại sơn nam độ nha đàn những cái đó học tập tri thức, thời gian nhoáng lên một cái liền đã đến cuối mùa thu.

Đệ 49 chương

Làm Huyền Nội độ cao so với mặt biển cao nhất ngọn núi, tứ mộ sơn vĩnh viễn là đối bốn mùa biến hóa tối mẫn cảm , một hồi thu vũ qua đi, Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng nhiệt độ không khí bắt đầu kịch liệt hạ hàng.

Quỳ đứng ở khách sạn cửa sổ sát đất bên cạnh, nghe đại đường nghỉ ngơi khu trong TV, MC tiểu thư tươi cười ngọt ngào bá báo dự báo thời tiết.

"Hôm nay ta thị lại đem nghênh đón một hồi tân dòng nước lạnh, đem vi huyền thị đích xác mang đến đại diện tích cuồng phong, mưa xuống cùng hạ nhiệt độ thời tiết quá trình, nhắc nhở thị dân nhóm chú ý phòng lạnh giữ ấm, dự phòng cảm mạo. . . . ."

Nhìn phía bên ngoài cửa sổ theo bá báo thanh mà treo lên gió Bắc, còn có kia theo gió Bắc đồng thời bị từ trên cây quát xuống dưới, tại ngã tư đường còn có mặt cỏ thượng thật dày phốc một tầng lá rụng, Quỳ nhịn không được run rẩy trên người lông chim.

Đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ là một loại nhiệt đới anh vũ, nguyên sinh địa tại Australia hoặc là tân Ghi-nê nguyên thủy đất rừng trung.

Kia hai cái khu một năm bốn mùa độ ấm đều rất cao, cho nên đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ trăm ngàn năm gien đương trung, sẽ không có kháng hàn loại này thuộc tính.

Dưỡng quá loại này anh vũ người cũng biết, tự dưỡng đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương thời điểm, giữ ấm vĩnh viễn đều là trọng trung chi trọng, nếu không cẩn thận nhượng chúng nó thụ hàn, bị cảm chính là chuyện rất phiền phức.

Gần nhất thị nội không khí lạnh lẽo hoạt động thường xuyên, nhiệt độ không khí hạ hàng cũng rất lợi hại, mắt thấy ban ngày nhiệt độ không khí đều bắt đầu tại hơn mười độ bồi hồi, Hayakawa một nhà mà bắt đầu vi Quỳ thuận lợi qua đông chuẩn bị đứng lên.

Hiện tại Quỳ đã không tái phi đi làm, mà là ban ngày buổi sáng bị chủ nhân ôm vào trong ngực, dùng áo gió bọc mang đến khách sạn.

Xuống ban sau nó cũng sẽ không tái trực tiếp bay đi đi tiếp Miyuki, đổi thành từ vườn trẻ tan học tiểu chủ nhân lại đây tiếp nó hồi gia.

Trong nhà lầu các thượng điều hòa sớm cũng sớm đã vi nó mở ra, nó thực vật cũng đổi thành nhiệt lượng, an-bu-min chờ dinh dưỡng vật chất càng phong phú hợp lại điểu lương, mà ngay cả A Phúc cùng tiểu sài, cũng sẽ tại nó nằm ở phòng khách xem tv thời điểm, lại đây dùng thân thể vi nó sưởi ấm.

Độ liền lại càng không dùng nói, mỗi ngày sớm hồi gia, dùng thân thể đem điểu oa ấm áp sau đó, mới hứa nó tiến vào nghỉ ngơi.

Đi ngủ thời điểm càng là sẽ đem cánh mở ra, bắt nó bao đi vào, chính là sợ buổi tối độ ấm nhượng nó cảm lạnh.

Nuôi Quỳ ba mươi năm, mỗi một năm mùa đông Hayakawa gia lại đều có chút 'Khẩn trương hề hề', không dám có bất luận cái gì sơ sẩy, tóm lại toàn gia cao thấp đồng lòng hợp lực, chính là vì Quỳ có thể thường thường An An vượt qua nhiệt độ thấp thời kì.

Quỳ đối với cái này thập phần cảm kích, làm việc thời điểm cũng càng thêm dốc sức, vừa lúc cuối mùa thu thời tiết là suối nước nóng khách sạn sinh ý chính bắt đầu nóng nảy thời điểm, có Quỳ dốc sức biểu diễn, khách sạn năm nay cũng giống như năm rồi như vậy, khách phòng là cung không cần cầu.

Giống như Hayakawa một nhà nhất dạng, khách sạn bên này các đồng nghiệp cũng là biết Quỳ sinh hoạt thói quen .

Thân là một nhà suối nước nóng khách sạn, khách sạn trong vòng đương nhiên là không có khả năng thiếu nguồn nhiệt, nhưng cho dù là như vậy, tại Quỳ thường xuyên hoạt động điểu cái giá phụ cận, cũng vẫn là chuyên môn vi nó mang lên một thai điện hệ thống sưởi hơi.

"Quỳ, ngươi muốn hay không uống một ít nước ấm?"

Đồng dạng rất sợ lãnh Matsushita tiểu thư phủng chính mình giữ ấm chén, tiếp hoàn nước ấm đi tới hướng về Đại Bạch anh vũ như thế hỏi ý kiến.

Từ khi trên núi đại diện tích hạ nhiệt độ bắt đầu, Quỳ liền không tại bị cho phép dùng để uống nước lạnh.

Công nhân phòng nghỉ bên kia, Quỳ chuyên dụng giữ ấm chén đã bị Seiichi tìm ra, bên trong đã sớm tiếp hảo nhiệt thủy, lượng đến thích hợp độ ấm sẽ chờ nó uống.

"Không cần, Quỳ vừa mới uống qua."

"Lại tại chờ các ngươi gia độ nha trở về?"

"Ân, nhìn thời tiết còn giống như muốn hạ vũ, không biết Độ có thể hay không bị tưới đến."

"Yên tâm đi, liền nhà các ngươi Độ kia thể trạng, kia một tầng tầng thật dày lông chim, đông không nó ."

Matsushita tiểu thư lời này nói chính là có lí có căn cứ, từ khi mùa thu thay lông sau khi kết thúc, lại trưởng thành một chỉnh vòng Độ cơ hồ là thay đổi cái bộ dáng.

Nhung vũ ngoại trắc ngạnh vũ toàn bộ trường xuất, ngạnh vũ hạ cùng nhung vũ chi gian còn bỏ thêm vào đại diện tích lông, ngoại trắc ngạnh vũ thượng tảng lớn kim chúc phản quang gợi ý kia mặt trên tràn ngập dầu trơn, những cái đó tầng tầng lớp lớp giống như mái ngói nhất dạng quy luật sắp hàng ngạnh vũ, cam đoan trừ phi là mưa như trút nước trực tiếp tưới vào trên người, nếu không tưởng muốn đánh thấp thấp lông cùng nhung vũ tầng, kia trên cơ bản là chuyện không thể nào.

Nhưng liền giống như trời lạnh ngươi xuyên tại hậu, mụ mụ cũng tổng sẽ cảm thấy ngươi lãnh nhất dạng, Quỳ cảm thấy cho dù là Độ lông chim tại dày tại không thấm nước, cũng vẫn là bị sẽ bị gió lạnh cấp thổi tới.

Thấy Quỳ vẫn là đứng ở cửa sổ sát đất bên kia chờ, Matsushita tiểu thư lắc đầu, nhưng trong lòng cũng là hâm mộ thực, đầu năm nay liên điểu đều có điểu quan hệ, mà nàng lại vẫn là cô đơn chiếc bóng.

"Quỳ, quả táo khối thiết hảo cho ngươi phóng tới thực bàn trong ."

Vi tránh cho quá độ giữ ấm nhượng Quỳ khô nóng thượng hoả, gần nhất Quỳ thực đơn đương trung rau dưa cùng hoa quả tỉ lệ cũng có một chút điều chỉnh, thường ngày quả hạch loại đồ ăn vặt toàn bộ đổi thành giàu có hơi nước cùng vi-ta-min hoa quả rau dưa, ăn Đại Bạch anh vũ thoạt nhìn càng phát ra thủy nộn tuổi trẻ.

Nghe được giúp việc bếp núc Độ Biên tiên sinh nói, Quỳ lập tức bay qua, nói lời cảm tạ sau đó dùng móng vuốt nắm lên đã vì nó phân thiết hảo quả táo khối, cúi đầu đưa vào nhà mình trong miệng.

Vừa ăn Quỳ còn không ngừng ngẩng đầu hướng ngoài cửa sổ nhìn, nghĩ thầm rằng cũng không biết Độ có thể hay không tại hạ vũ trước bay trở về.

Hiu quạnh gió lạnh bên trong, Nam Sơn độ nha đàn năm nay tân sinh tiểu độ nha nhóm, toàn bộ đều bị gọi vào đại sam dưới tàng cây tập hợp.

Lại vượt qua một cái quý học tập cập bình thường chúng nó, hiện tại thoạt nhìn càng có đại độ nha bộ dáng, chẳng những cái đầu đều trưởng thành không ít, điểu uế bên cạnh kia vàng nhạt sắc hoàng biên, cũng bắt đầu biến mất không thấy.

Không có kia hoàng biên, tiểu độ nha nhóm cho dù là chính thức thoát ly mồm còn hôi sữa phạm trù, từ giờ trở đi, tại không có điểu sẽ đem chúng nó trở thành ấu điểu.

Huyền nhìn tại gió lạnh đương trung thân thể thẳng thắn, ánh mắt sáng ngời thoạt nhìn thần khí lại tinh thần tiểu độ nha nhóm, phi thường vừa lòng gật gật đầu.

Nó ách cổ họng đối này đó tộc đàn trung tân sinh đại nhóm nói rằng: "Vốn là tính toán cuối năm đối với các ngươi học tập tình huống tiến hành thống nhất khảo hạch , nhưng là trong tộc tình thế bây giờ các ngươi cũng biết, đã không có thời gian tại cho các ngươi chậm rãi lớn lên, cho nên các ngươi tốt nghiệp cuộc thi, ngay tại hôm nay đi."

Huyền nói chuyện ngữ khí có chút trầm trọng, đó cũng là bởi vì lãnh địa ngoại đột nhiên bùng nổ liên tục xung đột mà tạo thành .

Huyền trong năm nay dòng nước lạnh tới vừa nhanh vừa vội, cơ hồ ngay tại một tuần trong vòng, tại liên phiên cuồng phong mưa xuống dưới, nhiệt độ không khí bày biện ra kết thúc nhai thức ngã xuống.

Hôm nay rạng sáng độ ấm càng là trực tiếp hàng đến linh độ dưới, đại bộ phận độ nha nhóm, sáng nay đều là bị gió lạnh cấp thổi tỉnh .

Dưới tình huống như vậy, tứ mộ sơn nhanh chóng tiến nhập đầu mùa đông hình thức, cỏ cây điêu linh đại địa sương nhiễm, côn trùng biến mất quả thực héo rũ, thực vật nguy cơ dĩ nhiên hiện ra.

Vi sinh tồn trên núi động vật nhóm bắt đầu dùng bất cứ thủ đoạn nào, dĩ vãng chúng nó đều sẽ chủ động tránh đi khó chơi con mồi, hiện tại cũng sôi nổi xuất hiện tại săn bắn danh sách thượng.

Độ nha là bắt mồi tính loài chim, nhưng đồng thời chúng nó cũng là ác điểu cùng một ít đại hình có vú loại động vật nhóm săn thực đối tượng, gần nhất vài ngày đã có đi săn giả đem mục tiêu chăm chú vào chúng nó trên đầu đến .

Liên tục vài ngày độ nha đàn đều tại ban ngày tuần tra thời điểm nhìn thấy hào, chuẩn, ưng chờ ác điểu tiếp cận lãnh địa, mà còn tại trên bầu trời thời gian thật dài xoay quanh điều tra, buổi tối cũng có mèo rừng chờ dạ hành tính có vú loại chui vào núi rừng thấy, sâu kín ánh mắt quỷ mị nhất dạng không có hảo ý nhìn chằm chằm trên cây điểu sào.

Những điều này là cực độ yêu cầu cảnh giác tín hiệu, mà trải qua ngày đông giá rét lão điểu nhóm biết, mùa đông hiểm ác sinh tồn trạng thái, lúc này mới vừa mới bắt đầu.

Từ giờ trở đi lãnh địa bên trong mỗi một chỉ điểu, mỗi thời mỗi khắc đều tại gặp phải sinh tử khảo nghiệm, những cái đó tân sinh tiểu độ nha nhóm, không quản có nguyện ý hay không đều phải tham dự tiến vào, đây là chúng nó tương lai sống sót kinh nghiệm cùng tư bản.

"Ta đầu thu thời điểm nói qua, năm nay các ngươi này đó vật nhỏ tốt nghiệp mẫu chính là Độ. Bất quá sau lại trải qua một đoạn thời gian quan sát, ta phát hiện yêu cầu này đối với các ngươi đến nói đích xác có chút khó. Như vậy, chúng ta phóng khoáng một chút tiêu chuẩn, tốt nghiệp vấn đáp năm đạo đề, đáp đúng bốn đạo là có thể, võ sự huấn luyện thì không cần cầu nhất định thắng, có thể ở Độ móng vuốt dưới sống quá 50 chiêu liền tính đủ tư cách."

Huyền nói nhượng chim nhỏ nhóm đều xấu hổ cúi xuống điểu đầu, thân là tộc đàn bên trong điểu, cư nhiên bại bởi từ bên ngoài điểu nhiều như vậy, nói ra thật là hảo thật mất mặt.

Nhưng là không tiếp thu lại không được, tại cộng đồng học tập này hơn ba tháng trong thời gian, lúc ban đầu thời điểm chim nhỏ nhóm không ít thành quần kết đội đi tìm Độ phiền toái, nhưng kết quả không quản đi nhiều ít chỉ, đều bị đối phương oán trở về, thua chúng nó đều không mặt mũi đi cáo gia trưởng.

"Đại gia đều nghe rõ? Minh bạch liền tới đại độ nha bên kia đi làm tốt nghiệp vấn đáp, về phần Độ ngươi. . . . ."

Huyền nói nói tới đây chần chờ một chút, Độ đứa bé này không thể dùng phổ thông tiêu chuẩn đến cân nhắc, ngày hôm qua nó đã tự mình cấp đứa nhỏ này làm quá tốt nghiệp vấn đáp, mười đạo đề đề cập đến độ nha sinh hoạt các mặt.

Kết quả đứa nhỏ này chẳng những toàn bộ đáp đúng, còn cấp đáp án bổ thượng không ít lỗ hổng, có thể nói là giúp chúng nó chiếu cố rất lớn.

Bất quá tốt nghiệp liền đến phóng đứa nhỏ này rời đi, huyền là thật không nỡ, châm chước hồi lâu sau nó mở miệng nói rằng: "Về phần Độ ngươi, bên này có tam Thập Cửu chỉ tiểu độ nha, chúng nó trong đó chỉ cần có hai mươi chỉ thuận lợi tốt nghiệp, như vậy ngươi cuối năm tốt nghiệp khảo chính là không đạt yêu cầu."

Nguyên bản tùng thân thể đứng ở một bên Độ nghe vậy tư thế lập tức cao ngất rất nhiều, nhìn về phía chim nhỏ nhóm ánh mắt đương trung cũng nhiều ra vài phần nghiêm túc.

Sau đó huyền ra lệnh một tiếng, tiểu độ nha nhóm tốt nghiệp cuộc thi lập tức bắt đầu, những cái đó trả lời hoàn vấn đề tiểu độ nha nhóm, sôi nổi nóng lòng muốn thử đi vào Độ trước mặt, rất có rửa sạch sỉ nhục ý tứ.

Độ đối những cái đó hoặc mịt mờ hoặc sáng hiển khiêu khích ánh mắt không đáng để ý tới, chính là ngẩng đầu nhìn xem thiên, thấy âm trầm càng ngày càng lợi hại, biết Quỳ khẳng định tại khách sạn bên kia vì mình lo lắng, nó là hận không đến có thể càng nhanh trở về càng tốt.

Vi có thể tốc chiến tốc thắng, Độ hôm nay mở miệng câu đầu tiên liền là: "Không như vậy thời gian cùng các ngươi từng bước từng bước chơi, nhị đối một, tam đối một hoặc là càng nhiều, các ngươi tùy tiện tổ đội cứ việc cùng tiến lên."

Cái loại này nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ , ta nhượng các ngươi khẩu khí nhượng đối diện tiểu độ nha nhóm nháy mắt nổ tung đàn.

Biết ngươi lợi hại, nhưng ngươi cũng không có thể cuồng vọng đến loại trình độ này, còn tùy tiện tổ đội cứ việc cùng tiến lên?

Hảo hảo hảo, những lời này chính là ngươi chính mình nói , nếu như vậy điểu nhóm cũng không cần khách khí.

Tính tình hơn nữa xúc động giống đực tiểu độ nha nhóm lẫn nhau chi gian phi mấy lần mặt mày, nháy mắt đại gia liền trong lòng biết rõ ràng, tiếp đón cũng không đánh một tiếng, mấy cái giống đực tiểu độ nha ngay lập tức hướng Độ bên kia bọc đánh đi qua.

Đệ 50 chương

Bọc đánh Độ tuổi trẻ độ nha nhóm ước chừng có lục, thất chỉ trừ bỏ trước liền cùng nó kết thù kết oán Võ gia tam huynh đệ ở ngoài, còn có tam, tứ chỉ bình thường tại tộc đàn trung biểu hiện thực sinh động, đã tại đây nhất đại tân sinh tiểu độ nha trung bày ra xuất lãnh đạo năng lực kia mấy cái.

Bọn người kia nhóm bình thường tuy rằng đều là Độ trảo hạ bại tướng, nhưng là tuổi trẻ độ nha nhóm cho rằng, đơn đả độc đấu đánh không lại, tam hai chỉ vây kín vẫn là đánh không lại, nhưng là này không đại biểu tại càng nhiều mục tiêu cộng đồng công kích hạ, Độ nó còn có thể bảo trì thắng lợi.

Lão sư nói quá , điểu nhiều lực lượng đại, nói không chừng lúc này đây bọn họ có thể thành công .

Nhưng mà tưởng tượng là tốt đẹp , sự thật cũng là tàn khốc , Độ dùng thực tế hành động nói cho những cái đó lòng mang may mắn gia hỏa nhóm, tại nó trước mặt điểu hải chiến thuật là không thể thực hiện được .

Mặc dù là đồng thời vây kín, nhưng là bởi vì vị trí quan hệ, tiểu độ nha nhóm vòng vây tại quan khẩu trước vẫn là tại một bên xuất hiện khe hở.

Cái kia khe hở nơi phát ra với tố gia kia tam chỉ tiểu độ nha, chúng nó đại khái là báo thù sốt ruột, bởi thế khó tránh khỏi xúc động, tốc độ muốn so với biệt đồng bạn khoái nhiều, cho nên chúng nó tam huynh đệ là trước hết đi vào Độ trước mặt .

Này tam huynh đệ một oa ấp xuất từ có ăn ý, tại tăng thêm lúc này đây cướp được trước tay, công kích đứng lên đó là tận hết sức lực.

Vi đối phó Độ, này tam huynh đệ còn tổng kết đã lâu thất bại kinh nghiệm, cuối cùng cho ra kết luận chính là, cùng Độ đánh nhau liền không thể cho nó cơ hội phản ứng, tam chỉ cần công kích liền đồng thời, nhượng nó chắn trụ một chút ngăn không được thứ hai hạ.

Kết luận tổng kết ra đến sau, này tam huynh đệ sử dụng tới cũng là một chút không khách khí, lão Đại chủ công đồ trang sức, lão Nhị chuyên nhìn chăm chú ngực bụng, dư lại tiểu lão đệ, lại là ở một bên đánh lén Độ chân trảo, huynh đệ tam chỉ đồng lòng hợp lực, chính là muốn cấp Độ một ít nhan sắc nhìn xem.

Đối mặt tam huynh đệ đột nhiên phát động thế công sắc bén tiến công, Độ biểu hiện đặc biệt lãnh tĩnh, nó nghiêng đi thân thể đem công kích diện tích lớn nhất cánh hơi hơi đẩy khởi, nhìn chuẩn cơ hội dùng sức hướng về phía trước huy động, trực tiếp đem tam huynh đệ trung lão Đại cùng lão Nhị tiến công thoải mái đón đỡ.

Chặn tiến công còn không tính, Độ phía bên phải cánh dựa thế thay đổi phương hướng, biến chắn vi đẩy tá lực đả lực đem huynh đệ kia nhị điểu trực tiếp đẩy dời đi đi thật xa.

Mà chủ công nó móng vuốt cùng đùi độ nha tam huynh đệ trung lão Tam, cũng không có thể chiếm được tiện nghi, chẳng những đưa qua đến trác nó điểu đầu bị nhảy đánh đứng lên Độ tránh đi, Độ còn tại hạ xuống thời điểm, hai móng trực tiếp chộp vào nó trên lưng, đem nó trực tiếp bắt lại, vứt gạo nhất dạng ném hướng bên trái trắc chuẩn bị tiếp đánh lén nó mặt khác một cái độ nha.

Kia hai chỉ độ nha trên không trung đụng vào đồng thời, sau đó lăn mà hồ lô rơi trên mặt đất, quay cuồng hoạt ra hảo mấy mễ xa.

Vứt ra tam huynh đệ bên trong lão Tam sau, Độ đột nhiên nhanh hơn tốc độ, động tác này chẳng những nhượng nó tránh thoát sau lưng kia chỉ độ nha bén nhọn móng vuốt, đồng thời cũng trực diện mặt khác một cái độ nha công kích lại đây thân thể.

Phản thủ vi công Độ lấy chính mình phía bên phải thân thể vi công kích điểm, thẳng tắp hướng về công kích độ nha trước ngực đụng phải đi qua.

Mà kia chỉ có tiến công độ nha, mắt thấy đối mặt chính mình công kích Độ nó cư nhiên không lùi mà tiến tới, cái này tuyệt đối ra ngoài nó đoán trước động tác triệt để quấy rầy nó tiến công tiết tấu.

Quạt cánh dùng sức hướng về phía trước, kia chỉ công kích độ nha không nghĩ cùng Độ phát sinh bất luận cái gì chính diện giao phong.

Nói giỡn người này chính là có Độ xe tăng xưng hô, ai kêu bị nó đụng vào, mệnh đều có thể không một nửa.

Nhưng mà nó động tác vẫn là chậm một ít, vừa mới mới vừa bay lên khởi một chút, liền trực tiếp bị Độ đụng vào hoành phi đi ra ngoài.

Lại giải quyết một cái Độ trở lại đi tìm chính mình cuối cùng đối thủ, vừa lúc kia chỉ đánh lén động tác thất bại độ nha mới rơi xuống địa thượng, không đợi nó tại làm ra hạ một động tác, Độ cũng đã rất nhanh dán đến nó bên người, điểu miệng hung hăng trác đến đối phương một bên cánh, điêu trụ liền không buông khẩu.

Yếu ớt cánh các đốt ngón tay chỗ bị Độ điêu trụ, đối phương tưởng xoay người nhưng không có Độ khí lực đại, bị Độ ngậm cánh xách đứng lên lại vứt trên mặt đất hảo vài cái, vựng hồ hồ triệt để mất đi năng lực phản kháng, chỉ có thể thê thê thảm thảm nha nha gọi bậy.

Đối mặt còn không đến một phút đồng hồ, thất chỉ tuổi trẻ lực tráng độ nha, đã bị Độ một cái toàn bộ đánh bại.

Độ nha đàn trung sở hữu điểu đều không nghĩ tới chính là loại kết quả này, chúng nó trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn giữa sân kia chỉ khí phách vô cùng người thắng.

Thải kia chỉ đã cúi đầu nghe theo người đánh lén, Độ ngẩng đầu lên ánh mắt trừng trừng nhìn một vòng, từng câu từng chữ hỏi: "Còn, có, ai?"

Gần trăm chỉ độ nha nhất thời lặng ngắt như tờ, bị Độ nhìn quét mà qua địa phương phương, tại áp bách tính nhìn gần dưới, có gan cùng nó đối diện độ nha đều không có mấy cái.

Mà những cái đó tân sinh giống đực tiểu độ nha nhóm, có mấy cái tức thì bị Độ bức nhịn không được lui đầu lui về phía sau hảo vài bước, mà giống cái độ nha nhóm lại là ánh mắt tỏa ánh sáng nhìn chăm chú Độ.

Đối với sở hữu dã ngoại giống cái nhóm đến nói, tìm kiếm bạn lữ trọng yếu nhất một chút chính là sức chiến đấu.

Không có sức chiến đấu, bảo hộ không địa bàn, bảo vệ không sào huyệt, săn bắt không đến thực vật, nuôi không sống ấu tể, như vậy giống đực muốn tới có gì dùng?

Cho nên giống như Độ như vậy có được thống trị cấp bậc sức chiến đấu giống đực, tại giống cái nhóm trong mắt chính là bạn lữ tốt nhất lựa chọn.

Tuổi trẻ giống cái độ nha nhóm dã tính mười phần, các nàng bình thường đều là thực hào phóng , nếu thật sự có đặc biệt vừa ý đối tượng, buông xuống cô nương gia rụt rè, chủ động kỳ hảo cũng là thực thông thường sự tình.

Lúc này có một cái tại độ nha nhóm thoạt nhìn rất xinh đẹp tuổi trẻ giống cái độ nha, thoáng có chút ngượng ngùng hướng Độ phương hướng nhẹ giọng kêu to vài cái.

Cùng chiến đấu hoặc là cảnh giới khi cái loại này tràn ngập cảnh cáo ngữ thị uy ý tứ tiếng kêu bất đồng, vị này tuổi trẻ giống cái độ nha kêu lên tới thanh âm ôn nhu nộn nộn, hơi có chút làm nũng ý tứ hàm xúc.

Tân sinh độ nha điểu đàn xuôi tai đến loại này tiếng kêu tuổi trẻ hùng thư độ nha nhóm ngũ vị tạp trần, mắt thấy kia chỉ vừa mới đánh chúng nó, nhượng chúng nó mặt mũi đại thất từ bên ngoài điểu thoải mái liền bắt được 'Mỹ nhân' phương tâm.

Nghe được kia chỉ giống cái độ nha tiếng kêu, Độ ánh mắt vững vàng không mang bất cứ ba động gì tùy ý nhìn lướt qua, sau đó thấy đối diện những cái đó cần nghiên cứu thêm thử gia hỏa nhóm không còn có điểu dám ra đây cùng nó so chiêu sau, liền buông lỏng ra kia chỉ bị nó ấn trên mặt đất thất bại điểu, từ nó quạt hương bồ cánh chật vật vạn phần trở lại đội ngũ trung.

"Còn, có, ai?"

Những lời này Độ lại tại hỏi một lần, lại vẫn là không có điểu đứng ra trả lời.

Độ nha đàn trung lão điểu nhóm nhìn xem Độ, đang nhìn nhìn nhà mình hài tử, hoặc là đệ đệ bọn muội muội, ánh mắt cực kỳ phức tạp.

Mà vậy trong đó nhất phức tạp một cái, liền muốn thuộc tộc trưởng huyền tiểu nữ nhi, kia chỉ tên là tố, kỳ thật tính cách lại một chút đều không yên lặng đại độ nha.

Làm tố bạn lữ, A Vũ ánh mắt ngược lại là thực bình tĩnh, nó chính là đang nhìn hướng chính mình kia tam chỉ ấu tể thời điểm, có chút chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép.

Huyền luôn luôn tại nhìn Độ hơi hơi gật đầu, đứa nhỏ này quả nhiên không có cô phụ nó kỳ vọng, gần là hơn ba tháng, một cái quý học tập mà thôi, nó cùng đi qua chính mình so sánh với, cũng đã vượt qua không ngừng một cái bậc thang.

Thân là một cái có được bắc mà Cao Nguyên huyết thống độ nha, Độ thân hình, khí lực cùng phản ứng năng lực vốn là chính là đứng đầu.

Hiện giờ tại gia nhập tốc độ, kỹ xảo cùng thực chiến huấn luyện kinh nghiệm, huyền phán đoán đừng nói là cùng nó đồng kỳ tân sinh độ nha, cho dù là kinh nghiệm chu đáo xuống tay tàn nhẫn thành niên độ nha, bình thường tam hai chỉ đều vào không nó thân, liền lại càng không dùng nói mặt khác .

Giống đực tiểu độ nha nhóm vô điểu còn dám đi khiêu khích Độ năng lực, đại độ nha nhóm lại là ngại ngùng tại trường hợp này cùng Độ động võ, cho nên đối mặt Độ luôn mãi hỏi ý kiến, cư nhiên không có điểu ra tiếng trả lời.

Loại này lực áp quần hùng trường hợp, nhượng những cái đó giống cái tiểu độ nha nhóm ánh mắt càng là lóe sáng, kia thái độ liền giống như là năm đó ngu cơ gặp được tây Sở bá vương.

Nhất là kia chỉ vừa mới trực tiếp ra tiếng đối Độ bày tỏ tình yêu quá tuổi trẻ giống cái, nhìn Độ ánh mắt càng là bắt đầu biến đến nóng bỏng.

Mắt thấy Độ tuy rằng không có cho nàng đáp lại, nhưng cũng không có tỏ vẻ cự tuyệt, kia chỉ giống cái không khỏi càng thêm lớn mật.

Nàng từng bước một hướng Độ tới gần, khi đó Độ đang bề bộn cho chính mình tìm kiếm đối thủ, bởi thế không có để ý nàng, nhưng là loại này không nhìn lại giống như cho kia chỉ tuổi trẻ giống cái độ nha dũng khí, làm cho nàng cùng Độ khoảng cách càng ngày càng gần.

Rốt cục ở cạnh gần đến nguy hiểm phạm vi thời điểm, Độ quay đầu lại nhìn nàng một cái, cũng chỉ là liếc mắt một cái, tại xác nhận đang tại tới gần đối phương không có công kích tính sau, Độ liền không tính toán tại phản ứng, bất quá xuất phát từ cẩn thận suy xét, nó vẫn là hướng bên cạnh dịch vài bước, cùng kia chỉ giống cái độ nha rớt ra một ít không gian.

Thấy Độ né tránh chính mình, tuổi trẻ giống cái độ nha có chút kinh ngạc, nhưng là vi hấp dẫn đến ưu tú bạn lữ, nàng rất nhanh liền điều chỉnh tốt trạng thái, hai chân rất nhanh liên tục nhảy bắn vài cái, nhanh chóng đã đến gần cùng Độ chi gian khoảng cách.

Độ lúc này đây có phản ứng , hơn nữa phản ứng còn rất nhanh tốc, chỉ thấy nó mang theo cánh nâng lên một bên điểu trảo, trực tiếp đỉnh đến tưởng muốn nhích lại gần mình kia chỉ giống cái độ nha ngực.

Đứng vững đối phương sau đó, Độ dùng sức hướng ra phía ngoài đạp đá, cư nhiên đem kia chỉ hướng nó bày tỏ tình yêu giống cái độ nha cấp đạp đi ra ngoài, không chút nào có một chút thương hương tiếc ngọc ý tứ.

Bị đá ra đi giống cái độ nha ngây người đã lâu mới kịp phản ứng, nàng quả thực không thể tin được cư nhiên có tuổi trẻ , không có bạn lữ giống đực độ nha cự tuyệt chính mình kỳ hảo, sau đó tại chính mình chủ động tới gần thời điểm đem mình cấp đá rất xa! ! ! !

Đây là giống đực độ nha sao? Tên kia nên không phải là nào đó công năng thượng có chỗ thiếu hụt đi?

Không có hảo ý nhìn trộm đối thượng Độ nghiêm khắc hung ác ánh mắt, giống cái độ nha nhất thời liền có chút trong lòng run sợ, biết miệng tại độ nha đàn trung tìm kiếm phụ mẫu của chính mình cùng huynh đệ.

Đáng tiếc giống cái độ nha cha mẹ vội vàng ra ngoài kiếm ăn, cũng không có tới tham gia chúng nó chim nhỏ tốt nghiệp cuộc thi, mà nàng cùng oa các huynh đệ ngược lại là đang tại hiện trường, cũng là một chút dùng đều không có, bởi vì chúng nó chính là vừa mới vây công Độ thời điểm, bị Độ vứt ra đi biến thành lăn mà hồ lô một trong số đó.

Đánh không lại liền không đạo lý nhưng giảng, đây là hoang dại động vật cách sinh tồn, nàng huynh đệ vừa mới mới bị sửa chữa thảm hề hề, mới không cần tại thấu đi qua ai đốn đánh.

Độ lại đợi một hồi, vẫn là không có cái mới tiểu độ nha đồng ý đi ra hướng nó khởi xướng khiêu chiến, ngửi gió lạnh trung thổi tới càng ngày càng nặng hơi nước, tại ngẩng đầu nhìn xem không trung đương trung ép tới càng ngày càng thấp âm trầm hậu mật mây đen, đoán được một hồi mưa to liền muốn tới tới Độ không nghĩ tại lãng phí thời gian.

Nó dùng móng vuốt kéo kéo thổ địa thượng đã héo rũ cỏ dại, cuối cùng lại hỏi một câu: "Còn, có, ai?"

Tại vẫn không có được đến trả lời sau đó, không bao giờ bằng nhau Độ trực tiếp bay lên trời, lựa chọn đi về nhà, lưu lại huyền đau đầu đối mặt nó một tay làm ra tới cục diện rối rắm.

Tại độ nha trường học học tập quá những cái đó tri thức phi thường hữu dụng, ít nhất Độ hiện tại tái thời tiết phán đoán thượng đã rất có tâm đắc.

Quả nhiên nó phi sau khi ra ngoài không bao lâu, không trung mà bắt đầu tích tí tách lịch phiêu khởi Mao Mao mưa phùn, gió lạnh hỗn hợp mưa bụi đánh vào người, lãnh trên núi dưới chân núi không chỗ trốn tránh các loại sinh vật đều lạnh run.

Độ tại trong mưa gió điều thấp độ cao, tại nhanh hơn tốc độ, mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó liền bay đến khách sạn bên này, sau khi rơi xuống dất nó đệ một động tác, chính là nổ đứng dậy thượng lông chim, đem dính vào lông chim ngoại trắc giọt nước mưa toàn bộ vứt bỏ, sau đó chân tay khẽ khàng bính đến điện hệ thống sưởi hơi bên kia, mở ra cánh tả hữu quay, đem trên người mình từ bên ngoài mang tiến vào lương khí toàn bộ oanh đi.

Quỳ sợ lãnh, không thể để cho bên ngoài gió lạnh dính vào nó trên người, nhìn điểu cái giá thượng nắm kim chúc cột nhắm mắt bổ miên Đại Bạch anh vũ, Độ động tác nhịn không được liền càng nhẹ một ít.

Đệ 51 chương

Ngày thứ hai, Độ lại một lần nữa đi vào sơn nam độ nha đàn, lúc này đây toàn thể độ nha nhóm nhìn về phía nó ánh mắt đều bắt đầu nhiều vài thứ, có sợ hãi, có xem kỹ, có thưởng thức, còn có cảnh giác.

Mà ngay cả kiến thức rộng rãi huyền, tại nhìn thấy nó thời điểm cũng nhịn không được lắc đầu cười khổ, không có biện pháp ai kêu Độ biểu hiện rất xuất sắc, thế cho nên đàn nội tân sinh tiểu độ nha nhóm hôm qua tốt nghiệp cuộc thi, không có một cái có thể đạt tiêu chuẩn .

Hôm qua Độ bay đi sau đó, tràng nội lưu xuống không quản là đại độ nha vẫn là tiểu độ nha, đều có chút không biết làm sao, may mắn huyền phản ứng khoái, lúc này quyết định đổi một loại cuộc thi phương pháp.

Cuối cùng những cái đó sắp thành niên tiểu độ nha nhóm là từng đôi chém giết, thắng liền trực tiếp tốt nghiệp, thua thì chuẩn bị thi lại, luân không kia một cái xem như may mắn, có thể không cần cuộc thi trực tiếp tốt nghiệp.

Tại loại này dưới điều kiện, rốt cục có một nửa tiểu độ nha nhóm thành công tốt nghiệp, không để cho độ nha trường học tốt nghiệp khảo biến thành chê cười.

Nhưng là theo ngày hôm qua Độ lấy một địch thất, lực áp đàn nha không dám ở chính diện đối chiến sự tình tại tộc đàn nội truyền ra sau đó, đàn trung chim chóc nhóm đối Độ hứng thú đều đại rất nhiều.

Nhất là cái này tuổi tương đương, lại độc thân không có bạn lữ giống cái độ nha nhóm, càng là rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy.

Liền bay vào được này dọc theo đường đi, Độ minh lý ám lý gặp được vứt mị nhãn , chặn đường biểu đạt tâm tư , chọn xong vị trí uyển chuyển đề minh giống cái độ nha liền không hạ bát, cửu chỉ.

Đây là tính cách mạnh mẽ biểu đạt trực tiếp , những cái đó hơi chút ngại ngùng cùng rụt rè chút, lựa chọn âm thầm quan sát , liền càng là không đếm được còn có nhiều ít.

Huyền đối với cái này ngược lại là vui như mở cờ, nó là khẳng định hy vọng Độ như thế ưu tú tuổi trẻ độ nha có thể ở lại tộc đàn trung, lấy được các tộc nhân tín nhiệm, sau đó mang theo mọi người cùng nhau đồng tâm hiệp lực mưa gió cộng đam.

Phải biết đừng nhìn chúng nó độ nha tại điểu giới thanh danh không là thực hảo, nhưng này chỉ giới hạn trong tính cách cùng tính tình, chúng nó độ nha đối với bạn lữ trung thành tại chim chóc thế giới trung chính là số một số hai .

Những cái đó uyên ương Thiên Nga, cùng chúng nó so sánh với căn bản là không tính cái gì, chúng nó độ nha không có bạn lữ thì thôi, có bạn lữ thì phải là nhất sinh nhất thế chỉ một đôi, cho dù là gặp được bất hạnh, lựa chọn bạn lữ so với chính mình trước một bước rời đi, lưu xuống kia một cái cũng sẽ lựa chọn đi theo, hoặc là vĩnh viễn độc thân, tuyệt đối sẽ không tái làm ra tiếp theo lựa chọn.

Đúng là bởi vì có như vậy thói quen, độ nha nhóm tại chân tuyển nhất sinh bạn lữ thời điểm đều sẽ Thận Chi lại thận, mà trong tộc cũng sẽ thực thuận lợi liền tiếp nhận những cái đó làm bạn lữ mà vào nhập đến quần thể nội từ bên ngoài độ nha, bởi vì mọi người đều biết, đây là chung thân không thay đổi một loại lựa chọn.

Nhưng là nhượng huyền tương đối lo lắng chính là, từ tiến vào lãnh địa học tập mãi cho đến hiện tại, Độ không có đối bất luận cái gì một cái đàn nội giống cái độ nha biểu hiện ra có hứng thú bộ dáng.

Hôm nay đối mặt đông đảo khác phái kỳ hảo, Độ càng giống như làm như không thấy, nhượng đàn nội những cái đó khỏe mạnh xinh đẹp các cô nương bị thụ vắng vẻ, càng làm cho tiểu tử nhóm hận hàm răng thẳng ngứa.

Nhưng mà huyền cũng là nhìn ra được, Độ hài tử kia tuyệt đối không là làm làm bộ dáng, nó là thật đối tộc đàn trung những cái đó giống cái không có bất luận cái gì cảm giác, bởi vì không có kia chỉ điểu, nhìn đến ý trung điểu thời điểm sẽ ánh mắt thường thường, giống như nhìn thấy một đống thạch đầu hoặc là cỏ dại.

Cho dù là tại yêu mới sốt ruột, huyền cảm thấy có một số việc vẫn là nói rõ mới hảo.

Vì thế hôm nay đương Độ lại một lần nữa đi vào đại sam dưới tàng cây thời điểm, huyền bởi vì nó hôm qua biểu hiện xuất sắc mà khuyến khích vài câu sau, liền trực tiếp mở miệng hỏi: "A Độ, ngươi tương lai có thể hay không gia nhập chúng ta tộc đàn?"

Độ nghe vậy nghiêng đầu, phi thường rõ ràng không cần suy nghĩ liền trực tiếp trả lời: "Sẽ không, ta muốn hồi gia."

Mời cùng cự tuyệt, đều là như vậy đơn giản rõ ràng.

Tuy rằng huyền cùng Độ ra vẻ cái gì hữu dụng đều chưa nói, nhưng là đối với thông minh độ nha đến nói, có một số việc không cần giảng rất minh bạch.

Độ nghe hiểu được lão độ nha câu hỏi trung hàm nghĩa, huyền cũng có thể minh bạch Độ trả lời ý tứ, tuy rằng đã sớm mơ hồ biết sẽ có loại kết quả này, nhưng huyền vẫn là cảm thấy thực đáng tiếc.

Ai, lưu không được, vẫn là lưu không được nha.

Ở trong lòng yên lặng thở dài, huyền trầm mặc một chút cuối cùng mở miệng nói rằng: "Nếu như vậy, về sau ngươi cũng cũng không cần tiếp qua đến, năm nay tiểu độ nha đã toàn bộ tốt nghiệp, đại độ nha nhóm cũng muốn toàn lực trù bị vượt qua mùa đông, tổ nội trường học năm nay sẽ không mở lại khóa, cho dù là nhập học chúng ta cũng tại không có gì có thể dạy đạo cho ngươi."

Sắp tới trời đông giá rét vi phòng bị tùy thời tùy chỗ không biết sẽ từ nơi này toát ra công kích, tổ nội chúng điểu nhóm thần kinh hiện tại đều là chật căng .

Dùng nhân loại bên kia nói đến nói, điểu đàn hiện tại đã tiến vào chiến sĩ cảnh giới trạng thái, Độ này chỉ từ bên ngoài điểu, đích thật là không thích hợp tại lại đây.

Nhưng là huyền vẫn là sợ chính mình nói nói không đủ uyển chuyển, bị thương Độ tâm, bởi thế lập tức lại bổ sung đạo: "Tuy rằng ngươi ly khai, nhưng là vẫn như cũ còn là đệ tử của ta, có bất cứ vấn đề gì cũng có thể tới tìm ta."

Độ nháy mắt đã biết hiểu huyền ý tứ, cung kính hướng về đối phương cúi đầu nói rằng: "Phi thường cảm tạ ngài mấy ngày này cẩn thận giáo dục, nếu sau này ngài có bất luận cái gì phân phó, cũng có thể tới tìm ta, chỉ cần có thể giúp đỡ địa phương phương, nhất định tuyệt không chối từ."

Độ những lời này nói chính là chân tâm thực lòng, thân là đương sự điểu không có điểu so nó càng minh bạch này hơn ba tháng đối với nó đến nói ý vị như thế nào.

Từ nơi này Độ vượt qua nó trung nhị thời kì, thuận lợi hoàn thành từ thiếu niên đến thanh niên chuyển biến, học được đối với độ nha đến nói quan trọng nhất một ít chương trình học, biết được càng nhiều đạo lý cùng người tình.

Có thể nói nếu như không có này hơn ba tháng học tập, Độ rất có thể liền thật sự giống như huyền nói như vậy, cả đời chỉ có thể làm một cái lớn hào Hùng Bảo Bảo, tại lỗ mãng làm việc đồng thời còn đắc chí.

Quỳ nói qua , làm điểu phải biết ân báo đáp, Độ cũng là cho là như thế , cho nên đối với với nó nhận định sư trưởng, Độ hứa hẹn nhất sinh hữu hiệu.

Cáo biệt huyền bay khỏi độ nha đàn, Độ nhưng không có trực tiếp hồi gia, nó điều chỉnh phương hướng hướng về sơn nam càng nội trắc phương hướng bay đi.

Bay qua quá kia chỗ nguyên bản sinh trưởng tuyết hoa cỏ, hiện tại cũng đã khô héo thảo điện, Độ lần thứ hai điều chỉnh phương hướng hướng thiên đông phương hướng bay qua.

Tại sơn nam cùng sơn bắc chỗ giao giới, là một cái thật sâu tưởng khe sâu, Độ mục tiêu chính là nơi này.

Trung học phía trên quan sát khe sâu, chỉ thấy cái kia khe sâu bị bao phủ tại nồng đậm sương mù đương trung, trong không khí độ ẩm, đến bên này cũng cao hơn không ít, hơi nước một chút thấm vào tại Độ lông chim trung, nhượng nó mặc dù là có được một thân dày có không thấm nước công năng phi vũ, cũng xác thực cảm giác có chút ăn không tiêu.

Tại trên bầu trời xoay quanh vài giây xác định sau khi an toàn, Độ bắt đầu thu liễm cánh nhanh chóng rớt xuống.

Nó mũi tên giống nhau xuyên qua sương mù vờn quanh khe sâu trên không, tốc hàng mấy trăm mễ sau đó, cái kia khe sâu rốt cục tại Độ trước mặt bày ra hình dáng.

Cùng sơn cốc ngoại đầu mùa đông buông xuống vạn vật héo rũ ngủ say trạng thái bất đồng, này điều bên trong sơn cốc cư nhiên còn có thể đủ nhìn thấy thảo thanh nghe thấy côn trùng kêu vang.

Từ Độ cảm giác trung, bên trong sơn cốc độ ấm tối thiểu muốn so với sơn cốc ngoại cao hơn thập độ, hơn nữa bên này núi cao cốc tế, vị trí lại là hoành tung tỏa nứt, dẫn đến sơn cốc bên ngoài gió Bắc căn bị liền thổi không tiến vào.

Thổi không tiến vào gió lạnh, độ ấm tự nhiên hạ hàng liền mãn, nhưng mà này còn không phải sơn cốc tại trời đông giá rét trung còn có thể nhìn thấy xuân sắc nguyên nhân chủ yếu, này cam đoan độ ấm bí mật, là cái kia nguyên tự suối nước nóng, xuyên cốc mà qua còn từ mang độ ấm tiểu khê.

Cái kia tiểu khê ngọn nguồn là một cái thâm tỉnh cực nóng suối nước nóng, tại tứ mộ sơn sở hữu suối nước nóng đương trung, kia một chỗ độ ấm cũng tuyệt đối có thể sắp xếp tiến trước tam.

Cái kia suối nước nóng lưu đi ra nước ấm, chính là sơn cốc đầu trên kia nồng đậm kéo dài không tiêu tan mây mù nơi phát ra, mà nó chảy xuôi đi ra suối nước, mãi cho đến chảy ra sơn cốc ở ngoài, còn có thể bảo trì nhị, ba mươi độ độ ấm.

Cái này tương đương cấp sơn cốc bị trang bị thượng một cái thuần thiên nhiên thủy ấm hệ thống, nhượng bên trong sơn cốc mặc dù là tại vào đông trời đông giá rét cũng có thể bảo trì linh thượng độ ấm.

Cái này cam đoan sơn cốc trong vòng một ít thực vật, có thể ở trong đó thuận lợi qua mùa đông.

Mà nhất có đại biểu tính , chính là những cái đó sinh trưởng tại sơn cốc vách đá, nhai trắc cùng đáy vực còn có suối nước nóng tin tức bên cạnh những cái đó dã hoa mai.

Những cái đó hoa mai toàn bộ đều là hoang dại, cũng không biết là cái gì thời điểm ở bên cạnh cắm rễ ngụ lại.

Bởi vì sinh trưởng độ cao vấn đề, mỗi một năm từ đầu mùa đông đến đầu mùa xuân, đều sẽ có tiên diễm hoa mai một chi chi một tùng tùng một bó bó nở đầy chi đầu.

Độ bay qua tới thời điểm, đúng là vách đá thượng dã hoa mai bắt đầu quải bao thời khắc, màu xám thẳng thắn chi làm thượng treo một đám móng tay lớn nhỏ côi hồng sắc nụ hoa, tiếu sinh sinh theo gió hơi hơi lắc lư, thoạt nhìn là như vậy hoạt bát nghịch ngợm.

Độ ở trong đó tuyển một cái nụ hoa nhiều nhất chi làm, hạ xuống đi sau đó dùng miệng kiềm tiểu tâm lại cố sức xả kéo.

Là thật thực cố sức, đừng nhìn Độ khí lực thực đại, nhưng là độ nha điểu uế trời sinh không thích hợp kẹp toái đồ vật, mà dã hoa mai chi làm lại đặc biệt rắn chắc, Độ nó lại không nghĩ thương tổn đến chi làm mặt trên những cái đó mềm mại nụ hoa, cho nên chỉ có thể giống như cứ tử kéo thụ nhất dạng dùng hết sức công phu một chút đi xuống ma.

Rốt cục tại mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, nó thành công đem kia chỉ chỉ có nhân loại ngón út phẩm chất Mai Chi lộng đoạn, hưng phấn ngậm chính mình chiến lợi phẩm, rất nhanh hướng về gia phương hướng bay đi.

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn trong đại sảnh, mọi người mắt thấy Độ mang trở về Mai Chi đều toát ra giật mình thần sắc.

Trời lạnh như vậy khí, cư nhiên còn có thể nhìn thấy chưa khai hoa mai, quan trọng nhất không là tại cửa hàng bán hoa, mà là một con chim mang trở về , nghĩ như thế nào như thế nào cảm giác thật thần kỳ.

Tại một đám người kinh dị ánh mắt đương trung, Độ hàm hoa mai đi vào Quỳ bên người, vươn ra cổ đưa qua đi nói rằng: "Tặng cho ngươi."

"Oa, cư nhiên có thể ở trong này nhìn thấy chim chóc nhóm hỗ tặng hoa mai, quả thực là rất phong nhã , nếu lúc này bên ngoài có thể ở tiếp theo tràng Tiểu Tuyết, kia ý cảnh liền càng mỹ ."

Giống như chính là vì thực hiện nàng trong miệng kia phong nhã ý cảnh, vốn là liền âm trầm trầm không trung vào lúc này bắt đầu lẻ loi tinh tinh phiêu khởi sơ học, nhạ đến đại gia lại là tán thưởng thanh không dứt bên tai.

Quỳ chậm rãi từ Độ trong miệng kết quả kia chi Mai Chi, chính nó cũng không biết vì sao cảm giác có chút xấu hổ .

Năn nỉ trước sân khấu tiểu thư cho chính mình không kim chúc cái chén đương trung gia nhập một ít Thanh Thủy, Quỳ tự mình đem kia chi hoa mai sáp đi vào.

Thật cẩn thận điều chỉnh góc độ, rốt cục sáp ra một cái chính mình vừa lòng bộ dáng, Quỳ hưng phấn gọi Độ xích lại đây, hai chỉ điểu đứng ở điểu cái giá thượng song song thưởng mai.

Ngoài cửa sổ Sơ Tuyết sôi nổi, cửa sổ nội hồng mai nụ hoa đãi phóng, không quản bên ngoài có bao nhiêu sao ồn ào, thuộc loại chim chóc nhóm cái sừng kia lạc lại thủy chung đều an tĩnh bình thản.

Chim chóc nhóm song song thưởng thức, không biết khi nào lại càng kháo càng gần, cuối cùng lẫn nhau rúc vào đồng thời.

Đệ 52 chương

Suối nước nóng khách sạn nội, Quỳ kim chúc chén trung Mai Chi từ từ tăng nhiều, từ nụ hoa đãi phóng tới đóa đóa nở rộ, sâu kín mai hương phiêu đãng tại đại đường trong vòng, dẫn tới lui tới xuất nhập những khách nhân đều sẽ nhịn không được nghỉ chân xem xét.

Một ngày này lại là mây đen dày đặc, lạnh thấu xương tây bắc gió cuốn tế nhung trạng bông tuyết, trên không trung đem chúng nó dính hợp cùng một chỗ, nhưng mà tại từng mảnh từng mảnh, lông ngỗng lớn nhỏ từ thiên thượng nện xuống đến.

Tại loại này quỷ thời tiết trong, bất luận là người vẫn là động vật, chỉ cần còn tiếc mệnh liền đều tránh ở trong nhà dễ dàng không chịu xuất môn.

Khách sạn bên này từng có đến chạy suối nước nóng những khách nhân tẫn hưởng quá suối nước nóng dục vui sướng sau, khoác thật dày áo tắm mời ba năm bạn tốt đồng thời đến đại đường quán bar đến uống xoàng một ly.

Đây đã là bắt đầu mùa đông sau đó thứ bốn tràng tuyết , một hồi hạ so một hồi muốn đại, liền tính Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng hơi nước nồng đậm độ ấm biến hóa khoái, nhưng như thế thường xuyên quy mô lại đại liên tục tuyết rơi, tại trên núi cũng là rất ít thấy .

Cùng với đại tuyết đồng thời đã đến chính là hạ nhiệt độ, bắt đầu mùa đông không đến hai cuối tuần, thấp nhất nhiệt độ không khí đã ngã phá dưới 0 hơn mười độ, chính hướng về dưới 0 hai mươi độ quan khẩu sải bước đi tới .

Quỳ đứng ở điểu cái giá thượng, cúi đầu không yên lòng xé rách móng vuốt thượng nắm thảo môi khối, đầu cũng là thường thường liền muốn nâng lên, ánh mắt thủy chung đều chú ý bên ngoài thời tiết.

Không có biện pháp ai kêu mặc dù là loại này gió to tuyết thiên, Độ cũng vẫn như cũ kiên trì muốn thực hiện nó lãnh chúa chức trách, liền đã sớm bay ra đi dò xét lãnh địa đi.

Quỳ thực muốn hỏi một câu, có đâu chỉ không mọc mắt gia hỏa sẽ lựa chọn tại loại này thời tiết trong nháo sự?

Thông minh lên chút gia hỏa đều sẽ tránh ở oa trung ngoan ngoãn không động, tùy tùy tiện tiện bỏ chạy đi ra những cái đó, sợ là có mệnh đi ra không mệnh hồi oa.

Nhưng là Độ kiên trì, Quỳ cũng không có biện pháp ngăn trở, dù sao nó cho tới bây giờ đều không có đương quá lãnh chúa, không biết hẳn là như thế nào làm mới là đối , cũng liền không tư cách đối Độ khoa tay múa chân.

Hiện tại mắt thấy bên ngoài tuyết hạ càng lúc càng lớn, bay ra đi tuần tra Độ lại còn chưa có trở về, Quỳ tự nhiên là thực lo lắng.

Cố tình thời gian này, đại đường nghỉ ngơi khu trong TV mặt lại bắt đầu truyền phát tin dân sinh tiết mục, lúc này đây tiết mục nội dung, chính là đối gần hai Chu Huyện nội dị thường rất nhanh hạ nhiệt độ, cùng liên tục mấy tràng đại tuyết.

Màn ảnh nội thân cây anh đào hồng nhạt chức nghiệp bộ đồ tuổi trẻ người chủ trì giơ micro, hướng tiết mục tổ cố ý mời đến khí tượng chuyên gia hỏi ý đạo: "Trì cốc giáo sư, chúng ta cũng biết từ cuối tuần trước bắt đầu chúng ta Huyền Nội liền chịu đủ dòng nước lạnh phức tạp. Chẳng những nhiệt độ không khí trên diện rộng độ hạ hàng, tuyết rơi lượng cũng so đồng kỳ đồng thời đoạn nhiều ra ba mươi phần trăm, đại gia đều nói năm nay nhất định là một cái lãnh đông, đối với cái này ngài có ý kiến gì không?"

TV nội ngồi ngay ngắn ở bàn giáo viên bên cạnh khí chất nhã nhặn trì cốc giáo sư nghe vậy đỡ đỡ chính mình tơ vàng kính mắt, thoáng chỉnh lý một chút ý nghĩ lúc này mới mở miệng trả lời: "Hiện tại nói năm nay mùa đông rốt cuộc là lãnh đông vẫn là ấm đông tạm thời gắn liền với thời gian thượng sớm, bởi vì lãnh đông cùng ấm đông phán đoán, là muốn tại mùa đông sau khi chấm dứt, nhìn ngày chia đều nhiệt độ không khí đến xác định ... . ."

Quang quác quang quác , TV tiết mục trong vị kia giáo sư tiên sinh nói một đống, nhưng xét đến cùng tổng kết sau đó chính là một câu, năm nay mùa đông là ấm đông vẫn là lãnh đông, hắn cũng không biết, hết thảy phải đợi mùa đông chấm dứt tài năng biết được.

Vấn đề vị kia nữ chủ trì người hiển nhiên thật không ngờ cư nhiên sẽ là như vậy đáp án, trường hợp nhất thời có chút xấu hổ, hoàn hảo vị tiểu thư kia tuy rằng tuổi trẻ, nhưng nên có chuyên nghiệp rèn luyện hàng ngày vẫn phải có, thấy thế lập tức nói: "Hảo , chúng ta cảm tạ trì cốc giáo sư cho chúng ta làm ra chuyên nghiệp giải đáp, như vậy xin hỏi gần nhất sẽ có bạo tuyết thời tiết sinh ra sao?"

Vị kia người chủ trì tiểu thư giảng hòa công lực phi phàm, đề tài lập tức liền lại bị nàng chuyển trở về, nhưng cho dù là như vậy, ở một bên tỉ mỉ lại nghe một đống vô nghĩa hoa hướng dương anh vũ, vẫn là cho TV đương trung vị kia giáo sư tiên sinh một cái khinh bỉ ánh mắt.

Thiết, chờ đến mùa đông đi qua, trên núi cây anh đào đều mở, đến lúc đó tại biết là lãnh đông vẫn là ấm đông có thể có ích lợi gì?

Mã hậu pháo ai không sẽ thả? Liền này còn dùng đến thượng nghiên cứu?

Quỳ nghĩ như vậy , nhịn không được mà bắt đầu lắc đầu liên tục, nó là thật không quen nhìn nhân loại đương trung mỗ ta treo chuyên gia danh hiệu gia hỏa nhóm, nói lên nói đến đạo lý rõ ràng, kết quả cũng là một chút dùng đều không có.

Đối với quần thể đến nói, những tên kia nhóm tác dụng còn không bằng chim sẻ đối loài chim cống hiến đại.

Bất quá lúc này đây Quỳ khinh bỉ ánh mắt cũng không có bảo tồn lâu lắm, bởi vì ngược mạo tuyết đi ra ngoài tuần tra Độ trở lại.

Mắt thấy trên đầu đội băng tra, lông chim thượng lạc bông tuyết hắc độ nha từ ngoài cửa bay vào được, lo lắng sáng sớm thượng hoa hướng dương anh vũ lập tức mặt mày hớn hở tiến lên đón.

Mà Độ tại chấn động rớt xuống trên người sương tuyết sau đó, vẫn là chờ đến trên người đều nướng đến ấm áp, lúc này mới cho phép úy hàn Quỳ nhích lại gần mình.

Hai chỉ điểu tựa vào một chỗ chia sẻ thực vật, mà còn tiếp tục xem tv bên trong cái kia vừa mới bị Quỳ ở trong lòng phun tào thương tích đầy mình dân sinh TV tiết mục.

Lúc này đây vị kia tại Quỳ trong lòng còn không có chim sẻ hữu dụng trì cốc giáo sư rốt cục nói ra một cái tin tức tốt, thì phải là trận này dòng nước lạnh hẳn là liền muốn đi qua, mà ở trải qua ngày mai tuyết lạc hạ nhiệt độ sau đó, lúc này đây đại quy mô hạ nhiệt độ cho dù là tạm thời coi như kết thúc.

Buổi tối Hayakawa gia trên bàn cơm, vi cấp tại rét lạnh thời tiết trung vất vả công tác cùng học tập cả ngày mọi người trong nhà bổ sung năng lượng, Hayakawa nãi nãi hôm nay buổi tối cố ý vi đại gia chế tác thọ hỉ đốt.

Lạnh lùng hàn đêm trung, người một nhà vây quanh ở bên cạnh bàn ăn, vô cùng cao hứng thật vui vẻ ăn nóng hầm hập thọ hỉ đốt, quả thực không có so này càng thêm hưởng thụ sự tình.

Cơm chiều qua đi, Hayakawa gia gia bưng trà nóng đi đến bên cửa sổ, lúc này đầy trời đại tuyết đã đình chỉ, nhưng cấp đại địa mang đến một mảnh thật dày xoã tung sương bạch.

"Phụ thân, ngài tại thưởng tuyết sao? Di, tuyết đã dừng?"

Đồng dạng tay phủng trà nóng Hayakawa Seiichi đi vào phụ thân bên cạnh, thò người ra hướng ra phía ngoài vừa thấy, chỉ thấy thiên thượng chẳng những không tái tuyết bay, ngược lại có một vòng trăng rằm thăng lên trời cao.

"Là nha, tuyết đã ngừng, thiên cũng trong sáng, một hồi chúng ta đến kho hàng bên kia đi tìm một ít công cụ, sáng mai phỏng chừng lại đến động viên mọi người cùng nhau đi ra ngoài tảo tuyết."

Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng cảnh khu nhân viên công tác nhân thủ hữu hạn, tưởng muốn cho kia mười mấy người phụ trách cả tòa tứ mộ sơn trừ tuyết công tác không khác người si nói mộng.

Cho nên trên núi cư dân hộ gia đình đã khách sạn khách sạn kinh doanh nhóm, từ lúc vài thập niên trước liền tự chủ thành lập mùa đông trừ tuyết đội, mỗi một tràng tuyết rơi dầy khắp nơi, trên núi phố bên đường biên, đều có thể nhìn đến những người này thân ảnh.

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng chiếm diện tích đại, mỗi lần tuyết rơi qua đi trừ tuyết công tác đều thực nặng nề.

Nhưng mặc dù là như vậy, đem nhà mình phải làm dọn dẹp địa phương khu quét sạch sẽ sau, Hayakawa phụ tử vẫn là sẽ mang lên công cụ, kêu lên một ít đồng bạn, đến trên sơn đạo đi quét tước tuyết đọng.

Dùng Hayakawa gia gia nói đến nói, thì phải là làm trên núi kinh doanh khách sạn thương gia, vi khách nhân cùng du khách nhóm cung cấp an toàn sạch sẽ con đường là bọn hắn ứng tẫn chức trách.

Hắn là nói như vậy , cũng là làm như vậy , Hayakawa gia tốt đẹp danh dự cùng danh tiếng, cũng là như thế truyền ra đi .

Sáng sớm hôm sau, quả nhiên trên núi dưới chân núi nơi nơi đều là mọi người đồng lòng hợp lực đồng thời tảo tuyết cảnh tượng.

Hayakawa gia tại tổ chức công nhân nhóm quét sạch khách sạn trong ngoài sau đó, lại trừu nhân thủ đem liên tiếp khách sạn cao thấp sơn đạo cùng chung quanh thôn dân thường đi tiểu lộ đều dọn dẹp đi ra.

Một đám tuổi trẻ lực tráng tiểu tử, quơ xẻng cái xẻng chờ công cụ, ở bên ngoài làm khí thế ngất trời, cho dù là khuôn mặt cùng tay bị gió lạnh thổi lại hồng lại dưỡng, cũng không có thể ngăn cản bọn họ nhiệt tình.

Ở bên ngoài bận việc hơn hai giờ, trở về thời điểm mọi người đem mũ tháo xuống, đều là cái loại này có thể hơi nước trạng thái.

Tại khách sạn bên trong lưu thủ mọi người thấy bọn họ lông mày còn có lông mi mặt trên treo sương hoa, đều đau lòng mang tới nhiệt khăn mặt cho bọn hắn lau mặt.

Phụ trách trừ tuyết công tác hậu cần bảo đảm đầu bếp trưởng Ohashi tiên sinh, đem đã sớm ngao nấu hảo khương đường trà bưng ra cho bọn hắn khu hàn, một bên phân nước trà hắn còn một bên tiếu a a nói: "Đến một ly ấm áp thân thể, nhưng là ngàn vạn biệt uống nhiều, lưu xuất địa phương cấp cơm trưa. Hôm nay giữa trưa là canh xương bò mì sợi, ta sáng sớm đứng lên đôn 4 cái nhiều giờ canh xương bò, lại hương lại nùng cam đoan các ngươi đều thích ăn."

Đầu bếp trưởng là làm mì phở hành gia, này nhất sở trường chính là các loại mì nước.

Bất quá canh xương bò mặt hắn chính là rất ít làm , bởi vì tốn thời gian lại cố sức, hôm nay hắn đồng ý tự mình xuống bếp làm canh xương bò mặt, này đối đại gia đến nói thật đúng là kinh hỉ.

"Nha, thật tốt quá, Ohashi tiên sinh canh xương bò mặt, ta một người có thể ăn luôn chậu rửa mặt lớn như vậy một chén."

"Vậy coi như cái gì, ta có thể ăn luôn mặt bồn lớn như vậy một chén."

"Ta, ta có thể ăn rụng bồn tắm lớn lớn như vậy một chén."

Mọi người nghe vậy tìm theo tiếng nhìn lại, tưởng muốn nhìn ai như vậy có thể khoác lác, nhưng mà nhìn thấy nói chuyện chính là hậu cần bộ có mệnh đại dạ dày vương Đại Sơn tiên sinh sau, liền đều gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ minh bạch, phi thường hợp tình hợp lý, là của hắn nói liền không tính khoác lác.

Dù sao vị này chính là có tứ mộ sơn mê chi dạ dày tiên sinh xưng hô người, tưởng lúc trước trong thành phố tổ chức đại dạ dày vương trận đấu, này một vị chính là nhẹ nhàng Tùng Tùng lực áp quần hùng lấy được quán quân .

"Di, tổng giám đốc chạy đi đâu ? Các ngươi có ai nhìn thấy Seiichi tiên sinh sao?"

"A, đúng rồi, như thế nào không phát hiện Hayakawa giám đốc?"

"Có thể hay không về trước văn phòng đi?"

"Không có khả năng, đại gia đều là đồng thời trở về , ta vẫn đứng ở bên cạnh, nếu là hắn hồi văn phòng ta vị trí này nhất định có thể nhìn đến."

Bưng đại ấm trà chính trở về đi đầu bếp trưởng Ohashi tiên sinh nghe được đại gia nghi hoặc, chậm lại cước bộ hồi đáp: "Seiichi nha, ta vừa rồi nhìn thấy hắn đến phòng bếp bên kia đi thu thập trù dư, lấy không ít hạt cơm, làm bánh mì còn có một ít không quá mới mẻ đào thải hoa quả. Loại này thời tiết hắn lấy vài thứ kia, phỏng chừng hẳn là lại là muốn đi ra ngoài uy điểu."

Tứ mộ sơn khí hậu hay thay đổi, mùa đông thời gian tương đối với dưới chân núi đến nói ít nhất cũng trưởng xuất hai tuần lễ.

Mỗi đến đại tuyết phong sơn thời điểm, chẳng những nhân loại bên này sinh hoạt cùng công tác thượng cùng gặp được không ít không thay đổi, trên núi dã điểu cùng những thứ khác hoang dại động vật nhóm cũng gặp phải thực vật thiếu nguy cơ.

Mờ mịt đại tuyết đem đại địa thượng hết thảy đều bao trùm trụ, nhượng ra ngoài kiếm ăn chim chóc nhóm tìm không thấy có thể ăn đồ vật.

Nếu chính là một hồi, hòa tan sau cũng thì tốt rồi, nhưng là loại này mấy ngày liền bông tuyết, liền vô cùng có khả năng muốn trường thời gian tìm không thấy thực vật chim chóc nhóm tánh mạng.

Tại dã ngoại sinh vật giới, chim chóc nhóm là thực vật liên đương trung trọng yếu một hoàn, nhất là đối dựa vào cây anh đào hải tại mùa xuân tụ lại nhân khí tứ mộ sơn mà nói, nếu mùa đông chim chóc nhóm bởi vì khuyết thiếu thực vật mà đại quy mô bị đói chết, liền ý nghĩa mùa xuân thời điểm rất có thể liền sẽ bùng nổ đại diện tích nạn sâu bệnh.

Trên núi nông gia nhóm đã sớm biết được việc này, cho nên hàng năm mùa thu thu hàng thời điểm, bọn họ đều sẽ lưu lại cây ăn quả chi đầu những cái đó không hảo ngắt lấy quả thực, vi chính là cấp những cái đó lưu lại lại đây điểu, hầu sóc chờ tiểu động vật nhóm lưu một ít đồ ăn.

Mà sinh □□ điểu Hayakawa Seiichi, càng là có tại tuyết sau vi chim chóc nhóm đưa lương thói quen.

Mỗi một tràng tuyết rơi dầy khắp nơi, Seiichi tiên sinh đều sẽ tại ít người địa phương phương dọn dẹp đi ra một mảnh đất trống.

Đem khách sạn trù dư đương trung những cái đó không có phá hư rụng gạo, bánh mì khang, hoa quả, đồ ăn diệp từ từ tìm ra, bắt được bên này uy thực chim sẻ, Đại Sơn tước, Quạ Đen, độ nha từ từ không có qua đông thói quen bản địa lưu thủ loài chim.

Quỳ là biết chủ nhân có loại này thói quen , bởi thế nhìn hắn từ phòng bếp bên kia xách đi ra một đống lớn thực vật, chỉ biết chủ nhân muốn đi làm cái gì.

Ngược lại là bến đò một lần qua đông, thấy vậy rất là mới lạ, nghe xong Quỳ sau khi giải thích, Độ nhìn kia túi thực vật lâm vào trầm tư, nó suy nghĩ sơn nam bên kia độ nha đàn tình huống cũng không biết thế nào, bất quá lão sư như vậy có kinh nghiệm, điểu đàn trong chim chóc nhóm số lượng lại nhiều, hẳn là có thể thuận lợi sống quá đi thôi?

Đệ 53 chương

Sơn nam độ nha đàn, một hồi đại chiến qua đi, tiến vào lãnh địa Kim Điêu một nhà bị độ nha nhóm đồng lòng hợp lực đuổi đi, lưu lại lãnh địa trong trước mắt vết thương cùng đống hỗn độn.

Bất quá hiện tại đại độ nha nhóm nhưng cố không hơn này đó, bởi vì vừa mới kia một hồi đại chiến, chẳng những nhượng đàn nội nhiều chỉ thành niên đại độ nha thụ vết thương nhẹ, càng là nhượng lão tộc trưởng huyền trực tiếp đã bị bị thương nặng.

Vi che dấu một cái tại đối chiến trung lỗ mãng phóng ra, thiếu chút nữa liền trực tiếp bị kim ưng dùng móng vuốt cấp tê tiểu độ nha, huyền tộc trưởng không để ý đối phương là chính mình hảo vài lần thân hình, dũng mãnh hướng đi lên.

Cuối cùng kia chỉ tiểu độ nha là bị thành công giải cứu xuống dưới, mà chính nó ngực bụng chi gian lại bị kim ưng lợi trảo hung hăng cong ra mấy cái thâm nhưng thấy cốt vết thương.

Huyền cường chống một hơi tha đầm đìa vết máu trở lại chính mình sào huyệt, một đầu ngã xuống sau đó tại không có thể đứng lên.

Tộc đàn đương trung đại, tiểu độ nha nhóm lúc này đều không có hồi sào, chúng nó thành quần kết đội dừng ở huyền thành lập sào huyệt đại sam trên cây, nha nha khàn gọi thanh không dứt bên tai.

Tố lo lắng canh giữ ở cha mình bên người, mắt thấy nó miệng vết thương không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài sấm huyết lại nghĩ không ra bất luận cái gì biện pháp.

Nếu bây giờ là tại xuân hạ thu bất luận cái gì một cái mùa, độ nha nhóm còn có thể bay ra đi tìm kiếm một ít có cầm máu công năng dược thảo trở về, chính là hiện tại đại địa thượng trừ bỏ trắng xoá tuyết, rốt cuộc tìm không thấy những thứ khác đồ vật.

Khí nếu huyền ti lão độ nha cảm giác thân thể của chính mình đang tại phát run, nhiệt độ thấp tại tăng thêm mất máu, rất có thể nó lúc này đây sẽ nhịn không quá đi này một cửa.

Thừa dịp chính mình bây giờ còn thanh tỉnh, huyền cảm thấy có một số việc nó nhất định muốn an bài hảo mới được.

Gian nan quay đầu, huyền hữu khí vô lực đối với con gái của mình nói rằng: "Đem A Vũ, còn có bọn nhỏ cũng gọi lại đây."

Kỳ thật đều không cần nó phân phó, đại độ nha A Vũ cùng nó kia một oa tiểu độ nha liền đều canh giữ ở nó oa bên cạnh, lúc này nghe được nó gọi, lập tức liền bay tới.

"Ngoại công, ngài thế nào?"

"Ngoại công, ngài hảo chút không?"

"Hỏi cái gì vô nghĩa, không phát hiện ngoại công còn tại hướng ra phía ngoài đổ máu? Có biện pháp gì hay không có thể cầm máu? Nghĩ biện pháp nha các ngươi."

Cùng tiểu độ nha nhóm phiền táo tranh cãi ầm ĩ bất đồng, huyền con rể đại độ nha A Vũ liền trấn định nhiều.

Làm tộc đàn trong vòng trừ bỏ huyền ở ngoài số 2 đầu lĩnh, tại huyền bị thương sau đó, tộc đàn trung cơ hồ sở hữu sự tình liền lập tức đều đặt ở nó trên người.

Trừ bỏ tổ chức chim chóc nhóm tăng mạnh phòng thủ, không cho có tâm vật có kẽ hở để lợi dụng ở ngoài, A Vũ còn muốn trấn an tộc đàn trung thành viên khác nhóm cảm xúc, dù sao huyền tại sơn nam độ nha đàn trung, vẫn luôn đều là kình thiên trụ nhất dạng tồn tại, hiện giờ thiên liền muốn sụp, điểu đàn trung một chúng chim chóc nhóm đều tâm hoảng hoảng không biết nên làm thế nào cho phải.

Lúc này độ nha đàn còn có thể đủ bình yên tụ tập cùng một chỗ không có phát sinh bất ngờ làm phản, A Vũ có thể nói là công lao không ít.

Huyền đối với cái này phi thường vừa lòng, có thể áp chế trụ tổ nội những cái đó độ nha, đã nói lên chúng nó đối võ vẫn là tin phục , như vậy liền tính nó thật sự có cái vạn nhất, sơn nam độ nha đàn cũng còn có thể tiếp tục an thuận phát triển đi xuống.

Huyền đem nữ nhi con rể kêu đến, chủ yếu là vi công đạo chúng nó một sự tình, gọi kia tam chỉ tiểu độ nha, lại là bởi vì nó muốn nhìn một chút bọn nhỏ.

Nghe chính mình ngoại công, tại điểu oa trong giống như phó thác cái gì nhất dạng hướng về cha mẹ công đạo nhắn lại, kia tam chỉ tiểu độ nha rốt cuộc nhịn không được, cánh vung lên bay đến sam dưới tàng cây.

Nơi này còn lạc một ít độ nha, đại đa số đều là năm nay tân sinh những cái đó, này đó tiểu tử kia nhóm tại tộc đàn trung địa phương vị không cao, không có tư cách rơi xuống sam trên cây đi bàng thính, cho nên đành phải chờ ở bên này lo lắng suông.

Lúc này có một cái tiểu độ nha có vẻ càng ủ rũ, vừa rồi liều lĩnh đến nhận việc một chút ném chính mình mạng nhỏ chính là người này.

Nếu không phải vì cứu nó, lấy huyền lão luyện làm sao có thể sẽ thụ thương nặng như vậy.

A Vũ gia tam huynh đệ nhìn về phía kia chỉ gặp rắc rối tiểu độ nha ánh mắt quả thực giống như là muốn ăn điểu, cho dù là vừa rồi đã đánh nó nhất đốn, cũng khó giải chúng nó huynh đệ trong lòng chỉ hận.

Gây họa kia một cái cũng nhận đánh nhận phạt, nhưng có ích lợi gì, huyền hiện tại vẫn như cũ vẫn là trọng thương trạng thái.

Tiểu độ nha nhóm tại thụ dưới cấp chính là xoay quanh, lại một chút biện pháp đều không có, cuối cùng vẫn là tối thông minh một cái gia hỏa thăm dò tính hỏi: "Muốn hay không, đến hỏi vừa hỏi Độ?"

"Hỏi nó có ích lợi gì? Nó sẽ trí bệnh? Loại này thương như thế nào trị?"

"Nó sẽ không, nhưng là nó sinh hoạt tại nhân loại bên người, những nhân loại đó sẽ trị. Ta nhớ rõ ta thân điểu nhóm nói qua, ta thượng một oa có một cái ca ca chính là thụ rất nặng là thương, sau đó tại nhân loại cái loại này tên là sủng vật bệnh viện địa phương phương cấp chữa khỏi ."

"Thật vậy chăng?"

"Đương nhiên là thật sự, ba của ta còn nói sau lại ca ca ta vi cảm tạ cho nó trí bệnh nhân loại kia, còn cố ý từ chính mình cất chứa phẩm đương trúng tuyển ra một cái tốt nhất nhìn , nhân loại tên là kim cương nhẫn đồ vật, cấp cái tên kia đưa đi qua. Đáng tiếc cũng không biết như thế nào liền chọc giận kia gia nữ chủ nhân, nó bị đuổi ra ngoài."

"Chúng ta đây còn chờ cái gì? Nhanh đi tìm Độ."

"Chính là Độ đang ở nơi nào? Chúng ta không biết nha?"

"Chúng ta biết, chúng ta đi tìm."

A Vũ gia tam huynh đệ nói xong nhanh chóng cất cánh, hướng về Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn phương hướng liền bay đi.

Quỳ cùng Độ lúc ấy đang đứng tại đại đường kim chúc cái giá thượng, ăn hậu trù đầu bếp trưởng cố ý vi chúng nó chế tác hoa quả đôn đản.

Đây là trời đông giá rét thời tiết vi cấp chim chóc nhóm bổ sung an-bu-min cùng vi-ta-min, Seiichi tiên sinh cùng Ōsaki thầy thuốc cố ý nghiên cứu đi ra .

Độ là lần đầu tiên ăn loại này đặc biệt cơm dinh dưỡng, tác dụng như thế nào nó còn không biết, bất quá hương vị lại thật là rất tốt.

Ngay tại Độ cùng Quỳ hoan hoan hỉ hỉ chia sẻ mỹ thực thời điểm, chúng nó đột nhiên nghe được cửa sổ sát đất bên kia truyền đến một tiếng thanh, liên tục mật như mưa điểm thủy tinh đánh thanh.

Đứng bên ngoài trắc độ nha nghe tiếng nhìn lại, chỉ thấy kia tam chỉ đã từng cùng chính mình phát sinh quá xung đột một oa tam huynh đệ, đang đứng tại cửa sổ sát đất bên kia điên cuồng dùng điểu uế trác đánh thủy tinh.

Đây là đang sơn nam bên kia còn không có đánh đủ, chuyên môn đã chạy tới tìm đánh?

Cư nhiên dám quấy rầy nó cùng Quỳ một chỗ thời gian, thực hảo, tìm đánh đúng không, điểu thành toàn các ngươi.

Thở phì phì Độ bay ra ngoài cửa sổ, vốn tưởng rằng nghênh đón chính là kia tam huynh đệ giáp công, lại không nghĩ rằng kia lông chim hỗn độn, bên trong đôi mắt mang theo tơ máu độ nha tam huynh đệ, cư nhiên là tới hướng nó cầu viện .

"Các ngươi nói cái gì, huyền lão sư bị trọng thương?"

"Là , bị kim ưng nắm , miệng vết thương một cái bất hòa, tại chậm rãi hướng ra phía ngoài sấm huyết."

"Này. . . . . Này. . . . ?" Hướng tới làm việc đều định liệu trước Độ, lúc này liều mạng hồi tưởng chính mình suốt đời sở học, lại phát hiện tìm không ra một chút biện pháp.

"Người, người, nhân loại bên kia có biện pháp có thể cứu ngoại công."

Tam huynh đệ bên trong lão Đại mới vừa nói xong câu đó, chợt nghe đến chúng nó bên cạnh mơ mơ hồ hồ có tiếng âm truyền tới đạo: "Quỳ. . . Quỳ có biện pháp, Quỳ biết chỗ nào có người có thể đủ cứu lão tộc trưởng."

Tam huynh đệ nghe vậy đột nhiên quay đầu lại, lại nhất tề bị dọa lui hảo vài bước.

Chỉ thấy khoảng cách chúng nó gần một cái thân hình vị trí, cách rơi xuống đất thủy tinh, có nhất trương đại đại trường mãn nhung mao mặt trắng gắt gao dán tại thủy tinh thượng, tễ ngũ quan đều thiếu chút nữa biến hình.

Dọa! ! !

Thủy tinh bên kia rốt cuộc là cái gì vậy? Thấy thế nào đứng lên như vậy dọa điểu?

Di, làm sao chia mở? Cái kia dọa điểu đồ vật rời đi thủy tinh ?

Tại nhìn kỹ, a, đây không phải là thượng một lần cùng Độ đánh nhau thời điểm, bay qua đến hộ Độ kia chỉ Đại Bạch anh vũ, nó vừa mới nói nó có thể tìm tới nhân loại hỗ trợ?

Giống như là rơi xuống trong nước người trước mặt đột nhiên xuất hiện một căn rơm rạ, không quản hữu dụng vô dụng, độ nha tam huynh đệ cũng là nhất định nắm chặt.

"Không thời gian kỹ càng tỉ mỉ cùng các ngươi nói, Độ ngươi trước mang theo chúng nó tiến vào."

Vốn là chỉ là sợ Độ một đôi tam đánh nhau sẽ chịu thiệt, cho nên trắc đem chính mình dán tại thủy tinh thượng hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn Quỳ, tại nghe nói sự tình trải qua sau lúc này quyết định phải giúp vội.

Nó nhượng Độ đem kia tam huynh đệ đều lĩnh tiến vào, vốn là tưởng trực tiếp đưa đến Seiichi bên kia đi kính nhờ chủ nhân, điểu đều bay đến một nửa, Quỳ lại đột nhiên cảm thấy có chút không ổn.

Oa Oa, sơn nam độ nha lãnh địa bên kia khoảng cách bên này muốn mấy chục km, liền tính không có đại tuyết phong sơn, ngày xưa từ nơi này đi đến bên kia cũng phải hảo vài cái giờ.

Lại nói Huyền lão tiên sinh sau khi bị thương vẫn luôn đều tại điểu sào bên trong, Seiichi hắn một nhân loại, như thế nào đến an toàn bò lên thụ, đến điểu oa bên kia đem Huyền tiên sinh gỡ xuống đến?

Liền tính đến bên kia sau có thể nghĩ đến biện pháp, đến lúc này một hồi hảo vài cái giờ, Huyền tiên sinh thương nặng như vậy, có thể hay không chịu được đều hai nói.

Cho nên hiện tại tưởng phải cứu điểu mấu chốt nhất vấn đề chính là tốc độ nhất định muốn khoái, cứu điểu như cứu hỏa, cấp bách.

Nhưng là như thế nào tài năng rất nhanh đem Huyền lão tiên sinh từ sơn nam mang đi ra, mà còn an toàn vận chuyển đến Ōsaki tiên sinh điểu hội quán bên kia?

Hảo đau đầu, muốn là điểu nhóm sẽ khai phi cơ trực thăng thì tốt rồi, như vậy vèo một chút đi qua, vèo một chút bay đến điểu hội quán bên kia, trước sau đều không dùng được nửa giờ.

Đối , phi cơ trực thăng! ! !

Chúng nó tuy rằng không có máy móc phi cơ trực thăng, nhưng độ nha nhóm chính là có không trung tiêm kích mỹ dự , nếu điều kiện thích hợp, hoàn toàn có thể cho chúng nó phối hợp cứu trị công tác, phụ trách trên không trung đổi vận Huyền tiên sinh, nói như vậy nhất định có thể cướp về rất nhiều cứu trị thời gian.

Trong óc mặt chuyển bay nhanh, Quỳ bắt đầu suy xét loại này ý tưởng khả thi tính.

Nếu tưởng chuyện quan trọng thực làm như vậy, trong đó nhất trọng yếu chính là, đến trước tìm được một cái an toàn tính cao, giữ ấm tính cường, có thể làm vận chuyển trung thừa trang công cụ sự vật, đến làm độ nha 'Phi cơ trực thăng' cabin.

Dùng cái gì hảo? Dùng cái gì mới là thích hợp nhất ?

Đại Bạch anh vũ liều mạng tưởng, tưởng liên hẳn là như thế nào phi đều quên, phi phi thân là một con chim, nó cư nhiên trên không trung thẳng tắp rớt đi xuống.

Theo sát tại nó phía sau Độ thấy thế chấn động, rất nhanh bay qua, theo bản năng đem mình điếm tại Quỳ dưới thân, nhượng kia chỉ từ trên trời giáng xuống Đại Bạch anh vũ, trực tiếp nện ở trên người của mình.

Đệ 54 chương

Phi tại chúng nó phía sau độ nha tam huynh đệ thấy thế vội vàng khẩn cấp phanh lại, nếu không không trung kỹ thuật linh hoạt, cùng gần quá chúng nó thiếu chút nữa trên không trung chàng Seiichi đoàn.

Sau khi rơi xuống dất tam huynh đệ vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên nhìn Quỳ, chúng nó cho tới bây giờ cũng không biết, cư nhiên còn có điểu có thể trở thành như vậy, phi phi chính mình có thể từ thiên thượng rơi xuống.

Suất cái lăn mà hồ lô Đại Bạch anh vũ cũng cố không hơn cái gì thể diện không thể diện vấn đề, nó xoay người từ địa thượng đứng lên, quan tâm nhìn thoáng qua cho chính mình làm giảm xóc điếm Độ, phát hiện nó không thành vấn đề sau đó, liền lập tức lần nữa cất cánh.

Một bên phi nó còn vừa nói: "Quỳ có biện pháp , chờ Quỳ một chút, Quỳ đi tìm cái đồ vật."

Ở lại địa thượng độ nha nhóm mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Quỳ rất nhanh bay đi, cũng không lâu lắm liền từ phòng nghỉ bên kia liên kéo mang tha ngậm một cái mũ cho nó nhóm đưa tới.

"Mũ? Ngươi cho chúng ta thứ này làm như thế nào?"

"Oa Oa, đây cũng không phải là phổ thông mũ, đây là lão chủ nhân từ Hokkaido bên kia mang trở về tiểu sơn dương da phòng lạnh mạo. Các ngươi nhìn đến vành nón cái đáy hai cái đại lỗ tai sao, bắt nó mang về đến sơn nam đi, đem Huyền tiên sinh nhẹ nhàng chuyển dời đến mũ trung, sau đó nắm tai mũ đóa, mang theo nó đến Ōsaki điểu hội sở bên kia đi."

"Độ, ngươi có biết Ōsaki tiên sinh điểu hội sở ở nơi nào đi?"

"Nha nha, điểu biết, chính là cái kia xuyên màu trắng áo dài, mỗi lần vượt qua đi, nhìn Độ đều rất kỳ quái nhân loại kia gia, đưa đến bên kia là có thể , đúng không?"

"Đối, đối, chính là chỗ nào. Ōsaki tiên sinh là loài chim trị liệu phương diện chuyên gia, đem Huyền tiên sinh đưa đến hắn bên kia đi, hắn nhất định có thể ở chung biện pháp cứu trị ."

Mặt khác tam chỉ tiểu độ nha nghe vậy hai mặt nhìn nhau, Quỳ so với chúng nó còn cấp, đem da dê mũ nhét vào chúng nó bên kia hô: "Khoái một ít, Huyền tiên sinh thương chờ không được rồi lâu lắm. Này mũ mão tử giữ ấm tính thực hảo, Huyền tiên sinh tiến vào sau đó, chỉ cần các ngươi phi không là đặc biệt khoái, cũng không có vấn đề gì . Hiện tại đừng suy nghĩ nhiều, đi mau, đi mau, ta một hồi cũng sẽ kính nhờ chủ nhân mang ta đi qua ."

Nghĩ không ra phương pháp khác độ nha tam huynh đệ đành phải chấp hành Quỳ biện pháp, chúng nó cùng Độ đồng thời, tứ chỉ độ nha nắm đỉnh đầu da dê mũ, rất nhanh hướng Độ nha đàn lãnh địa phương hướng bay đi.

Nhìn theo Độ nha nhóm sau khi rời khỏi, Quỳ lập tức liền bay đến tổng giám đốc văn phòng, dừng ở Seiichi trên bàn làm việc, nhảy đến chủ nhân ngực kéo nó lông dê sam nói rằng: "Oa Oa, lập tức mang Quỳ đi, đi Ōsaki tiên sinh điểu hội quán, mang lên Quỳ công tư tạp."

Bị Quỳ xả lông dê sam thiếu chút nữa biến thành mao đầu sợi Seiichi tiên sinh nâng nó cái đuôi nhẹ nhàng run rẩy, ý bảo nó trảo hướng lưu tình buông tha chính mình lông dê sam.

Nói giỡn đây chính là thái thái dùng hai nguyệt thời gian cho hắn dệt hảo , mới mặc vào thân liền biến thành loạn đầu sợi, gọi Chihiro biết , về sau phỏng chừng cũng chỉ có khăn quàng có thể dẫn theo.

"Loại này thời tiết ngươi đi Ōsaki bên kia làm như thế nào? Khỏe mạnh kiểm tra ngươi cùng Độ tháng trước không là mới vừa làm quá sao? Muốn là có cái gì muốn mua đồ vật cũng quá mấy ngày lại đi, đã nhiều ngày liên tuyết rơi, hắn bên kia cũng không tiến tân hàng."

"Oa Oa, không là Quỳ, là Độ, Độ muốn dẫn thượng Huyền lão tiên sinh qua bên kia."

"Huyền? Huyền là ai? Độ mang theo nó đi Ōsaki bên kia làm như thế nào?"

"Oa Oa, huyền chính là huyền, là người bệnh. Độ, mang theo huyền đi tìm Ōsaki, xem bệnh."

Nói liên tục mang khoa tay múa chân, Seiichi cuối cùng là minh bạch Quỳ ý tứ.

Nguyên lai là trên núi có thương tích điểu, cho nên mang chúng nó bên này cầu cứu, Độ mang theo điểu đi tiếp điểu, ước định hảo tại Ōsaki bên kia hội hợp.

Làm anh vũ nhà nguyên lão cấp bậc hội viên, Seiichi tiên sinh tham dự quá các loại có quan với loài chim khẩn cấp cứu viện, có thể nói là kinh nghiệm phong phú.

Tại làm rõ ràng sự tình chân tướng sau, hắn lập tức lấy ra chính mình áo lông, một bên mặc vào vừa nói: "Kia hảo, ta đây liền đi qua nhìn xem, Quỳ ngươi đừng có gấp."

Ai biết hắn những lời này vừa mới nói xong, áo lông một góc liền lại bị Đại Bạch anh vũ cấp kéo lấy, Quỳ thái độ kiên quyết nói: "Quỳ cũng phải đi."

"Quỳ liền đừng đi , loại này thời tiết không có phương tiện, ta lái xe muốn hệ an toàn mang, không có biện pháp tại đem ngươi giấu ở trong ngực."

"Tiếu, trên xe có hệ thống sưởi hơi, Ōsaki tiên sinh bên kia cũng không lạnh."

"Di, ngươi không phải không thích thổi trong xe mặt điều hòa sao?"

"Không quản, Quỳ muốn đi, mang Quỳ công tư tạp."

"Như vậy nha, vậy ngươi đến cam đoan ngoan ngoãn , còn tại tại mặc vào một ít giữ ấm đồ vật."

"Oa Oa, không thành vấn đề."

Nghe được Quỳ trả lời sau đó, Seiichi tiên sinh tại văn phòng nội ngăn tủ trung tìm kiếm một trận, lấy ra khác biệt dùng để cấp Quỳ giữ ấm đồ vật.

Chúng nó phân biệt là Miyuki tiểu thư ấn có tiểu trư Bội Kỳ đồ án phấn hồng sắc lông mã giáp, cùng với mang theo hoa hướng dương đóa hoa đồ án mân hồng sắc đơn chỉ cái bao tay.

Tìm ra hai thứ này đồ vật sau, Seiichi tiên sinh đầu tiên là đem Quỳ ôm đứng lên, nhượng nó cánh xuyên qua nữ nhi mã giáp hai bên cấp cánh tay lưu đi ra viên động, sau đó đem khóa kéo kéo hảo, tại đem kia chỉ một tay tay nhỏ bé bộ tạo ra, nhẹ nhàng bộ tại Quỳ trên đầu.

Sau đó một cái xuyên tiểu trư Bội Kỳ hồng nhạt mã giáp, trên đầu đội mân hồng sắc năm ngón tay cái bao tay quái điểu liền sinh ra .

"Ân, thực thích hợp ngươi, đặc biệt cái này cái bao tay, mang lên đi sau đó cư nhiên không ảnh hưởng ngươi điểu quan dựng thẳng lên, quả thực chính là vì ngươi lượng thân làm theo yêu cầu mũ."

Bị chính mình tân tạo hình dọa đầu quan dựng đứng Quỳ: . . . . .

Nó hiện tại đều không cần đi soi gương, có thể tưởng tượng chính mình hình tượng là một cái bộ dáng thế nào, chủ nhân đây là vi trả thù đi? Trả thù nó đem nữ chủ nhân cho hắn dệt áo lông làm ra đầu sợi?

Sơn nam độ nha lãnh địa trong vòng, đã nắm da dê mũ mang Độ đồng thời bay trở về độ nha tam huynh đệ, hướng về cha mẹ còn có tộc đàn trung những thứ khác độ nha nhóm truyền đạt Quỳ cứu trợ ý tưởng.

Rốt cuộc muốn hay không tiếp thu cái này ý tưởng, độ nha đàn bên này có khác nhau, ngược lại là Huyền tiên sinh, nghe nói chúng nó nói sau không chút do dự nói: "Đem mũ tha lại đây, đem ta đẩy mạnh đi."

Một chúng độ nha nghe vậy cũng không sảo , nếu Huyền tiên sinh chính mình cũng đồng ý, kia chúng nó chỉ cần phối hợp chấp hành liền hảo.

Hayakawa gia gia da dê mũ bên trong không gian không phải thực đại, huyền gian nan mượn tiền trở ra, thân thể ngược lại là đều có thể che che lấy, nhưng là đầu bối lại vẫn là muốn bạo lộ ở bên ngoài không khí lạnh lẽo trung.

May mắn Quỳ làm việc luôn luôn chu đáo, tại da dê mũ nội cấp dẫn theo một khối hậu phương khăn, Huyền tiên sinh tiến vào sau, đem phương khăn bao vây tại nó phúc lưng, chỉ chừa xuất một viên điểu đầu.

Từ điểu sào di động đến mũ trong, đã đã tiêu hao hết huyền cuối cùng một tia khí lực, nó hiện tại liền như vậy yên yên tĩnh tĩnh ghé vào mũ nội, từ từ nhắm hai mắt vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Hết thảy đều chuẩn bị hoàn tất, độ nha nhóm một ủng mà lên ý đồ đem da dê mũ nắm nâng lên đến, nhưng là rất nhanh chúng nó phát hiện, cái này ý tưởng không thể thực hiện được.

Da dê mũ hai bên lỗ tai cách xa nhau vị trí gần quá, nhiều chỉ độ nha tưởng muốn đồng thời nắm phi, căn bản là không thể thực hiện.

Liền tính chỉ có hai chỉ, cũng muốn một trước một sau sai vị phi hành, cứ như vậy còn phải tuyệt đối tiểu tâm, không có thể làm cho mình từ cánh đánh tới bên cạnh đồng bạn cái đuôi.

Hai chỉ độ nha muốn dẫn một cái thành niên điểu, cộng thêm đỉnh đầu da dê mũ đồng thời bay qua mấy chục km, này đối thiện Vu Phi đi độ nha đến nói cũng là thực không chuyện dễ dàng.

Này hai cái danh ngạch, Độ chiếm cứ một trong số đó, bởi vì chỉ có nó biết Ōsaki điểu hội quán cụ thể vị trí, cũng bởi vì nó đầy đủ cường tráng.

Mà một cái khác danh ngạch, thì cho tộc đàn trung thể lực tốt nhất, năng lực phi hành cực mạnh A Vũ.

Hai chỉ độ nha nắm hảo da dê mũ hai bên lỗ tai, lẫn nhau liếc nhau sau đó trầm mặc gật gật đầu, Độ thét dài một tiếng làm cất cánh tín hiệu, hai chỉ điểu tha mũ phóng lên cao.

Độ phi tại tương đối kháo trước vị trí, như vậy có lợi với nó chưởng khống phương hướng, A Vũ thì phi ở cạnh sau vị trí, nó yêu cầu tùy thời chú ý mũ trung Huyền tiên sinh trạng thái.

Tại chúng nó bên người, còn có độ nha đàn trung mặt khác mấy cái đại độ nha đi theo, này đó độ nha là phụ trách trên đường an toàn , Huyền tiên sinh tiểu nữ nhi giống cái độ nha tố vốn là cũng là tưởng muốn đi theo, nhưng là A Vũ lại cảm thấy nàng càng hẳn là lưu lại.

Hiện nay độ nha đàn đã ở vào một loại rắn mất đầu trạng thái, hiện giờ hắn lại mang theo đàn trung một phần chủ lực sức chiến đấu rời đi, nếu tố tại không tại, như vậy đàn nội có tư cách phục chúng độ nha cơ hồ liền đều không tại.

Loại này thời khắc nếu tại gặp được hướng buổi sáng những cái đó đột nhiên tập kích, như vậy tộc đàn trung liên tổ chức tiến công cùng phòng hộ điểu đều không có .

Bất quá chúng nó gia tam con chim nhỏ lúc này đây lại ngoại lệ bị cho phép đi theo, vi chính là thưởng cho chúng nó tìm được có thể có biện pháp cứu trị tộc trưởng điểu.

Đón trời cao gió lạnh, một đôi đặc biệt độ nha trên không trung hướng về chúng nó điểm đến toàn lực đi tới.

Vi cam đoan an toàn, Độ cùng A Vũ hai chỉ tận lực phối hợp phi vững vàng, nhưng là chúng nó móng vuốt phía dưới da dê mũ đại đại gia tăng phong ngăn.

Cũng chính là chúng nó hai chỉ, thân thể cường tráng kỹ xảo cũng đầy đủ, không phải hiện tại mũ đã sớm nghiêng lệch không có biện pháp trên không trung bảo trì cân bằng.

Nhưng liền tính là như thế này, Độ cùng A Vũ phi hành tốc độ vẫn là tại từ từ hạ hàng.

Vẫn luôn đều đi theo chúng nó phía sau độ nha tam huynh đệ thấy thế phi thường sốt ruột, nhưng là chúng nó nhưng không biết muốn như thế nào hỗ trợ, da dê mũ bên kia đã không địa phương tại nhượng chúng nó đi qua nắm.

Cuối cùng vẫn là lão Đại đầu óc linh hoạt, thấy phía trên không địa phương, liền bay đến phía dưới đi, dùng đỉnh đầu da dê mũ cái đáy, dùng sức hướng về phía trước thác.

Đừng nói, nó chiêu này vẫn là có chút tác dụng , có ít nhất thác đế , mũ đối phi tại mặt trên Độ cùng A Vũ tha kéo lực liền thiếu một ít, tốc độ đích xác so vừa rồi phải nhanh .

Độ nha tam huynh đệ vừa thấy hữu dụng, lập tức mà bắt đầu lẫn nhau phối hợp, một cái đổi một cái đem chính mình trên đỉnh đi nâng.

Một đám điểu liền như vậy lẫn nhau trợ giúp kiên trì bay đến bên trong thành, đi vào Ōsaki tiên sinh kinh doanh điểu hội sở cửa nhà thời điểm, chúng nó vừa muốn thở phào, lại bị một cái quái điểu dọa thiếu chút nữa đem trảo một đường mũ cấp ném.

Ta trời ơi, đó là cái gì điểu?

Hồng nhạt thân thể mân hồng sắc điểu quan, màu trắng cánh còn có nhất trương Đại Bạch mặt?

Hù chết điểu , bên này quả nhiên là cấp điểu xem bệnh địa phương phương, liên như vậy ngạc nhiên cổ quái điểu đều có thể nhìn thấy.

Cự cấp Ōsaki tiên sinh mang đến bạo tiếu sau đó, lại thành công kinh hách đến độ nha điểu đàn, Quỳ mặt không đổi sắc nhìn những cái đó ngày đông lạnh nổ lông chim, rồi lại không dám chung quanh bay loạn gia hỏa nhóm, trong lòng anh anh anh nghĩ chủ nhân quả nhiên là tại trả thù.

Phi, kia giúp đen sì gia hỏa, không biết cái gì là quần áo cái gì là mũ sao? Quả nhiên là một đám không kiến thức gia hỏa.

Anh, vẫn là Độ tốt nhất, lập tức liền nhận ra Quỳ, còn bay qua đến cọ Quỳ, ân, cuối cùng Quỳ không uổng thương nó.

Đệ 55 chương

Quỳ là bị Seiichi ôm ra Ōsaki điểu hội quán đại môn , nó sẽ đi ra một là bởi vì từ cửa sổ sát đất bên kia thấy được Độ chúng nó thân ảnh, tưởng muốn xuất môn nghênh đón, tại chính là trốn một chút Ōsaki tiên sinh, vị nào hôm nay từ khi nhìn thấy Quỳ khởi, liền luôn luôn tại cuồng tiếu, đã cười mười mấy phút đồng hồ.

Này thật không là nhất kiện nhượng điểu vui vẻ sự tình, cố tình mã giáp cùng cái bao tay mũ nó lại vẫn không thể tùy tiện thoát hạ, bởi vì chủ nhân nói bọn họ tùy thời muốn vào xuất sợ nó cảm lạnh, chân thật càng nghĩ càng nhượng điểu buồn bực.

Thật buồn bực chính là nhượng người cười nhạo còn chưa tính, xuất môn còn dọa biệt điểu, nhìn thiên thượng những tên kia nhóm nha nha gọi bậy một bộ thấy quỷ bộ dáng, Quỳ thật là khóc không ra nước mắt.

Oa Oa, chủ nhân hắn là cố ý , hắn nhất định chính là cố ý .

Nghe được bên ngoài tiếng vang Ōsaki tiên sinh đi ra tiếp người bệnh, nhìn đến cửa nhà bị chủ nhân ôm vào trong ngực Quỳ sau, hắn vẫn là nhịn không được oa ha ha ha cười nước mắt đều nhanh đi ra .

Nhưng mà ngay tại hắn cười thoải mái thời điểm, trên bầu trời truyền đến phẫn nộ độ nha tiếng kêu, lập tức ngâm điểu thỉ từ trên trời giáng xuống, nếu không Ōsaki trốn đến khoái, liền trực tiếp nện ở trên người hắn .

Mắt thấy không đấm vào, Độ tại trên bầu trời cao giọng kêu to.

Thật to gan cư nhiên dám cười nhạo Quỳ, nếu không điểu móng vuốt thượng còn nắm Huyền tiên sinh da dê mũ, này sẽ nhất định nhượng cái kia gọi Ōsaki gia hỏa biết cái gì gọi là không trung □□.

Đem trang Huyền tiên sinh mũ an ổn giao cho Ōsaki thầy thuốc trong tay sau, Độ rất nhanh bay đến Quỳ bên người, thanh âm nhu hoãn an ủi nó, còn dùng thân thể tại nó xuyên hồng nhạt tiểu mã giáp thượng cọ lại cọ, dùng hành động tỏ vẻ Quỳ biến thành cái dạng gì nó đều thích.

Rơi trên mặt đất mặt khác độ nha thấy thế mắt lộ ra kinh tủng, thầm nghĩ khó trách Độ tiểu tử này chướng mắt đàn trong những cái đó 'Mỹ nhân', nguyên lai nó phẩm vị cư nhiên là như vậy. . . . .

Ōsaki tiên sinh thật cẩn thận tại quan sát bên trong đem da dê mũ bên trong lão độ nha lấy ra, lúc này huyền đã lâm vào ý thức mơ hồ trạng thái.

Ōsaki nhìn một chút miệng vết thương, bước đầu phán đoán thương thực thâm, đã không là quan sát thất bên này có thể xử lý .

Hắn lập tức an bài trợ thủ chuẩn bị giải phẫu, đồng thời đem những cái đó ý đồ đi theo nó đồng thời tiến vào phòng giải phẫu độ nha nhóm nhốt tại ngoài cửa.

Phòng giải phẫu ngoại bị ngăn lại độ nha nhóm đang tại đối với kia phiến nhắm chặt kim chúc đại môn cuồng oán, đương đương đương, đương đương đương, không biết còn tưởng rằng tới không là một đám độ nha mà là chim gõ kiến.

Nghe được tiếng vang không đối Seiichi tiên sinh ôm Quỳ mang Độ đồng thời lại đây ngăn trở, vốn là độ nha nhóm tính tình nóng nảy là không tốt như vậy trấn an , nhưng là Quỳ lúc này đây phát huy xuất hồ ý liêu công hiệu, nó kia phó tân mặt mày, nhượng nhìn đến độ nha nhóm cư nhiên đều không dám tại tiếp tục nháo sự.

Quỳ: thực hảo, điểu hiện tại cư nhiên có trừ tà công hiệu .

Im lặng không lên tiếng Đại Bạch anh vũ nhìn xem trường hợp quyết định trước nhẫn , chủ nhân, chờ hồi gia sau đó chúng ta đi nhìn.

Liên người mang điểu này mười mấy cái gia hỏa nhóm tại thủ thuật thất ngoài cửa lớn đợi gần tới một giờ, chờ tới giải phẫu trung chỉ thị đăng rốt cục dập tắt, xuyên bắt tay thuật phục Ōsaki tiên sinh đi ra.

Phác nha nha một tiểu đàn độ nha hướng trên người hắn phi, tưởng muốn hướng quá hắn tiến vào phòng giải phẫu, may mắn hắn tay mắt lanh lẹ nhanh chóng đóng cửa.

Tiến không đến phòng giải phẫu bên trong độ nha nhóm đem mục tiêu nhìn chăm chú chuẩn Ōsaki tiên sinh, mắt thấy Ōsaki bị vây công, Quỳ ngồi xổm một bên xem náo nhiệt, hiểu biết Ōsaki nó biết, vừa rồi giải phẫu nhất định làm rất tốt, không phải hắn đi ra thời điểm biểu tình sẽ thực ngưng trọng.

Quả nhiên đương Seiichi tiên sinh đem Ōsaki từ độ nha nhóm vây công trung cứu đến sau đó hỏi ý kiến bệnh tình, Ōsaki thầy thuốc lý để ý đến hắn đầu kia bị độ nha nhóm xả đến hỗn độn kiểu tóc nói rằng: "Giải phẫu thực thành công, nhưng là kia chỉ độ nha dù sao lớn tuổi , trường thời gian nhiệt độ thấp tại tăng thêm mất máu, nó còn cần nhiều quan sát một đoạn thời gian tài năng xác định có phải hay không triệt để thoát khỏi nguy hiểm."

"Còn thực nghiêm trọng sao?" Seiichi tiên sinh hỏi.

"Hiện nay xem ra vấn đề không đại, kia chỉ độ nha tuy rằng tuổi có chút đại, nhưng là thân thể tố chất thực hảo, nó bản thân cầu sinh dục vọng cũng đặc biệt mãnh liệt. Hơn nữa nhiệt độ thấp tuy rằng thiếu chút nữa muốn nó mệnh, nhưng cũng gián tiếp giúp nó, ta thanh chế thời điểm phát hiện tam đạo đủ để trí mạng miệng vết thương có lưỡng đạo đã bị ngưng kết huyết châu ngăn chặn, này đại đại trì hoãn xuất huyết tốc độ, cho ta cứu giúp tranh thủ thời gian."

"Như vậy còn cần bao lâu tài năng xác định kia chỉ độ nha an toàn ?"

"Ngày mai là có thể, xế chiều hôm nay cùng buổi tối là mấu chốt kỳ, nếu như có thể bình an vượt qua, như vậy liền chuyển nguy thành an . Bất quá mặc dù là đến an toàn thời kì, cũng vẫn là đến nằm viện một đoạn thời gian, kia chỉ điểu tuổi dù sao có chút đại, yêu cầu thời gian hảo hảo khôi phục."

Canh giữ ở một bên cấp độ nha nhóm làm đồng thanh phiên dịch Quỳ nghe vậy, thải móng vuốt trượt đi đi vào Ōsaki tiên sinh bên cạnh, nghiêng đi thân thể dùng một bên cánh vỗ vỗ nó phấn hồng mã giáp thượng cùng trắc đâu túi nói rằng: "Ōsaki tiên sinh cám ơn ngươi, phiền toái thỉnh xoát Quỳ tạp."

Cứu trị sự tình đã chấm dứt, hiện tại tự nhiên là nên trao phí dụng.

"Di, ngươi không biết? Seiichi đã đã cho phí dụng."

"Dọa? Cái gì thời điểm, Quỳ như thế nào không biết?"

"Ngay tại các ngươi công vừa mới lại đây thời điểm, phí dụng cấp thực sung túc, chẳng những giải phẫu phí dụng cho, liên sau đó nằm viện phí dụng cũng đủ dùng."

Quỳ nghe vậy nghiêng người nhìn nhìn Seiichi, nó chủ nhân hiện tại đang tại điểu dùng món đồ chơi hàng giá bên kia bồi hồi, xem bộ dáng là tưởng thuận tiện cho nó mang điểm món đồ chơi mới trở về.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ thấy thế bãi bãi đầu, đem đầu mặt trên mân hồng sắc năm ngón tay cái bao tay vứt tùy sóng lay động.

Nó quyết định nhìn tại kia tiểu tử đối nó còn có tâm phân thượng, liền tha thứ hắn đem mình biến thành này phúc quỷ bộ dáng , phải biết vốn là Quỳ là muốn , hôm nay hồi gia sau muốn tới Seiichi gian phòng, đem hắn tiền riêng nhảy ra đến giao cho nữ chủ nhân .

"Oa Oa, thầy thuốc nói Huyền tiên sinh ma dược còn không có quá, nhanh nhất cũng phải buổi chiều tài năng thanh tỉnh, ngày mai mới có thể biết cứu trị rốt cuộc có hay không thành công. Giải phẫu phí nằm viện phí cũng đã trả tiền rồi, Quỳ một hồi cùng với chủ nhân cùng nhau về nhà, các ngươi đâu, trở về còn tại ở bên cạnh chờ?"

Hết thảy thủ tục đều làm việc hoàn tất sau, Quỳ đứng ở điểu hội quán trước sân khấu, hướng về những cái đó độ nha như thế hỏi ý kiến.

A Vũ nghe vậy nghĩ nghĩ, liền lựa chọn nhượng cùng chúng nó cùng đi đến còn lại độ nha đều đi về trước, chỉ chính nó lưu lại liền hảo.

Hiện giờ điểu sào bên kia cũng là thần hồn nát thần tính, tùy thời tùy chỗ đều gặp phải bị bắt săn giả tập kích phiêu lưu, lưu thủ lực lượng nhất định đầy đủ.

Đại độ nha nhóm nghe vậy tỏ vẻ đồng ý, ngược lại là nó kia oa tiểu độ nha nhóm, tại trước sân khấu đá cẩm thạch trên mặt khóc lóc om sòm quay cuồng không muốn trở về đi, tỏ vẻ muốn ở bên cạnh cùng ngoại công.

Đối với lăn lộn các con, A Vũ là nửa điểm đều không khách khí, đi qua đi một chim một hơi, điêu chúng nó nha nha gọi bậy, cuối cùng tè ra quần đi theo trong tộc mặt những thứ khác đại độ nha đồng thời bay đi .

Chờ đến làm tốt trị liệu ghi chép Ōsaki tiên sinh đi ra vừa thấy, phát hiện trong tiệm cơm nguyên bản ô áp áp đám kia đại độ nha cư nhiên đều không thấy , ôm kiểm tra ký lục hắn không khỏi nói rằng: "Di, những cái đó độ nha đều bay đi ?"

Quỳ nghe vậy ở một bên trả lời: "Bay đi , liền võ lưu lại, chúng ta cũng muốn đi rồi."

"Úc, cũng là, gần nhất hạ đại tuyết sơn đạo không dễ đi, các ngươi sớm một chút trở về ta cũng yên tâm. Kia chỉ lão độ nha hiện nay tại thủ thuật quan sát thất, bên kia có cameras, các ngươi có hội viên bên trong quyền hạn, muốn là muốn nhìn tùy thời cũng có thể."

Cùng Độ đồng thời ngồi xổm chủ nhân trong ngực, bị Seiichi tiên sinh ôm hướng ra phía ngoài đi thời điểm, Quỳ mơ hồ sau khi nghe được mặt có điểu dùng khàn khàn cổ họng trầm thấp nói một tiếng: "Cám ơn."

Nhưng là nghe tới cảm tạ hoa hướng dương anh vũ cúi đầu xuyên thấu qua chủ nhân cánh tay chi gian khe hở tìm theo tiếng nhìn lại thời điểm, lại chỉ nhìn thấy A Vũ kia đen sì cái gáy xác.

Cho là mình nghe lầm Quỳ lúc lắc đầu, lại lần nữa nằm úp sấp sẽ tới chủ nhân trong ngực, một hồi liền muốn xuất môn , bên ngoài lạnh lẽo sưu sưu , cho dù là xuyên mã giáp cũng trốn kín một ít.

Buổi tối Seiichi tiên sinh trên điện thoại di động đã bị Ōsaki tiên sinh cho nó phát lại đây kiểm tra phòng video, nội dung biểu hiện Huyền tiên sinh đã thanh tỉnh, hiện nay thân thể điều kiện hết thảy đều hảo, nếu như không có rõ ràng bệnh biến chứng, sáng mai là có thể thức ăn lỏng ăn cơm, chuyển tới phổ thông phòng bệnh đi tu dưỡng .

Ngày hôm sau, vội qua tay đầu công tác sau, Seiichi tiên sinh lại muốn mang Quỳ cùng nhau xuất môn đi thăm kia chỉ bị thương lão độ nha.

Lúc này đây Quỳ nói cái gì cũng không xuyên tiểu chủ nhân phấn hồng mã giáp cùng cái bao tay , Seiichi không có biện pháp, đành phải đem mình dương nhung khăn quàng cổ tìm ra, đánh trói nhất dạng đem Quỳ bao vây hảo, lúc này mới yên tâm mang theo nó đồng thời lái xe ra đi.

Ōsaki tiên sinh điểu hội sở này đầu, độ nha đàn đại độ nha nhóm tới muốn so với Quỳ cùng Seiichi sớm nhiều, mà ngay cả sáng sớm ra ngoài tuần tra lãnh địa Độ, cũng đều xuất hiện tại nơi này.

Một đám lớn nhỏ độ nha chính vây quanh ở phòng giải phẫu bên ngoài nha nha gọi bậy, thầy thuốc cùng hộ sĩ nói cái gì chúng nó nghe không hiểu, nhưng là ngoan ngoãn không quấy rối, chính là như vậy canh giữ ở ngoài cửa chờ.

Mắt thấy Quỳ chúng nó đến , Ōsaki tiên sinh lộ ra giải thoát biểu tình, lấy ra sáng sớm kiểm tra phòng ký lục công đạo đạo: "Kia chỉ tên là huyền lão độ nha thuật sau khôi phục thực hảo, miệng vết thương đã bắt đầu khép lại, sáng nay cũng ăn cơm bệnh nhân cơm, chúng ta đang chuẩn bị bắt nó chuyển dời đến phổ thông phòng bệnh đi."

Ōsaki tiên sinh vừa nói, Quỳ một bên đem hắn nói phiên dịch cấp độ nha nhóm nghe, độ nha nhóm nghe vậy đều cao hứng phi thường, nha nha hỏi ý kiến chúng nó lão tộc trưởng khi nào có thể xuất viện.

Vừa lúc Seiichi tiên sinh cũng tại hỏi Ōsaki thầy thuốc vấn đề này, Ōsaki tiên sinh nghe vậy nhìn nhìn kiểm tra kết quả, thực khẳng định hồi đáp: "Một vòng bán đến nhị chu, lúc này đầy đủ . Rất cụ thể thời gian liền không cách nào xác định, dù sao thân thể bất đồng khôi phục năng lực cũng không giống."

Ōsaki tiên sinh vừa nói, Quỳ ngay tại một bên nha nha nha cấp phiên dịch, Ōsaki thầy thuốc thấy thế cảm giác rất thú vị, hắn vẫn luôn đều muốn biết, loài chim chi gian ngôn ngữ có phải hay không có thể lẫn nhau thông dụng, vẫn là Quỳ này chỉ gia hỏa chỉ do đặc biệt tình huống?

Vì thế hắn thăm dò tính nói: "Quỳ, ngươi cũng nói cho này đó độ nha một tiếng, tới thăm người bệnh là có thể , nhưng là tạ lễ cũng không cần tại dẫn theo, tâm ý ta lĩnh , những cái đó thủy tinh mảnh nhỏ tiểu bi thép cái gì, liền không cần tái đưa ."

Nói xong Ōsaki thầy thuốc cười khổ chỉ chỉ trước sân khấu bên cạnh một cái vò bình, bên trong nạp tây nhi lại đây tham bệnh độ nha nhóm mang lại đây 'Bạn tay lễ', đều là một ít sẽ phát ra sáng long lanh phản quang đồ vật, Ngũ Hoa Bát Môn cái gì đều có.

Quỳ vừa thấy cũng nhớ tới lần trước có độ nha cấp Ōsaki thầy thuốc đưa nhẫn kim cương, lại làm hại hắn bị mẫu thân thoá mạ hảo vài ngày sự tình, nhịn không được liền một bên cười trộm một bên đem nó thỉnh cầu nói cho những cái đó độ nha.

A Vũ nghe vậy nghĩ nghĩ nói rằng: "Nếu a cha đã không có việc gì , về sau chúng ta liền luân lại đây thăm, bây giờ là phi thường thời kì, đại gia vẫn là cẩn thận một ít."

Cứu trợ lão tộc trưởng huyền sự tình, đến vậy coi như là có cái coi như hoàn mỹ kết cục.

Trừ bỏ Hayakawa lão tiên sinh kia đỉnh da dê mũ bởi vì vết máu sấm rất nhiều yêu cầu đưa đến chuyên nghiệp tiệm giặt quần áo tiến hành phức tạp vệ sinh ở ngoài, chuyện này có thể nói tại không có bất luận cái gì chỗ không ổn.

Sau đó vài ngày Quỳ cùng Seiichi tiên sinh đều không có lại đi điểu hội quán bên kia, bất quá Ōsaki tiên sinh mỗi ngày đều sẽ đem kiểm tra phòng video cho bọn hắn phát lại đây, làm cho bọn họ có thể tùy thời hiểu biết Huyền lão tiên sinh tình huống.

Không thể không nói Huyền tiên sinh không mệt là có truyền kỳ danh hiệu độ nha, liền tính đã tuổi già khôi phục trạng thái lại như trước thực kinh người.

Vốn là Ōsaki thầy thuốc căn cứ phán đoán, cảm thấy nó thương thế tối thiểu phải nuôi thượng mười ngày nửa tháng, nhưng là Huyền lão tiên sinh không đến ba ngày là có thể tại phòng bệnh trung tùy ý hành tẩu, quá một tuần miệng vết thương toàn bộ cắt chỉ, nhiều nhất tại tam, bốn ngày Ōsaki thầy thuốc nói nó là có thể chính mình chậm rãi nếm thử phi hành.

Thật sự là thật đáng mừng! ! !

Đệ 56 chương

Gió nhẹ từ từ, ấm dương như chích, đây là một tại ngày đông trung phi thường hiếm thấy hảo thời tiết.

Liền giống như TV trung vị kia không đáng tin chuyên gia đã nói nhất dạng, mấy ngày trước kia một hồi tuyết rơi, chính là lúc này đây dòng nước lạnh cuối cùng một lần phát uy, tuyết rơi dầy khắp nơi nhiệt độ không khí lấy mỗi ngày mấy độ trạng thái, thong thả mà ổn định hướng về phía trước đi thăng .

Ước chừng một tuần qua đi, bất luận là cao nhất độ ấm vẫn là thấp nhất độ ấm, so dòng nước lạnh đã đến là lúc đều bay lên hơn mười độ, cao nhất độ ấm đã trở về linh thượng thập độ, thấp nhất ôn cũng cận tại dưới 0 mấy độ bồi hồi.

Như vậy thời tiết đối với không kiên nhẫn hàn đại hoa hướng dương phượng đầu anh vũ đến nói đương nhiên là tin tức tốt, tối thiểu nó ban ngày tưởng muốn lúc ra cửa, không cần lại bị bọc đến nghiêm nghiêm thực thực.

Một ngày này là Quỳ cùng Seiichi tiên sinh nghỉ ngơi ngày, bọn họ sáng sớm đứng lên ăn quá sớm sau khi ăn xong liền lái xe ra đi, muốn tới Ōsaki tiên sinh điểu hội quán bên kia đi thăm một chút Huyền lão tiên sinh.

Trải qua một tuần trị liệu, Huyền tiên sinh hiện tại trạng thái khôi phục thực hảo, nó đã có thể huy động cánh chậm rãi bay ra phòng bệnh, tại hội sở bên trong chung quanh đi bộ quan khán.

Seiichi cùng Quỳ đuổi tới thời điểm, đúng là điểu hội quán bên này tối bận rộn thời khắc, vội vàng giao tiếp ban thầy thuốc, hộ sĩ còn có trợ thủ nhóm, chính tụ tại văn phòng nội công đạo công tác.

Quỳ cùng Seiichi đều là điểu hội quán bên này khách quen, lại trước tiên báo cho hôm nay buổi sáng muốn tới, bởi thế nhìn đến bọn họ, đang tại công đạo đang nói gì đó Ōsaki tiên sinh xuyên thấu qua văn phòng thủy tinh hơi hơi hướng bọn họ gật đầu, ý bảo bọn họ tùy tiện, sau đó liền tiếp tục chính mình công tác.

Seiichi thấy thế liền tới đến máy tính bên kia, đưa vào hắn tại anh vũ hiệp hội bên này nguyên lão tài khoản, đăng ký sau đó đi thăm dò duyệt kia chỉ đưa lại đây lão độ nha đã nhiều ngày điện tử bệnh án, mà Quỳ liền càng đơn giản, trực tiếp bay đến phòng bệnh bên kia đến hỏi Huyền tiên sinh bản tôn là có thể .

Phổ thông phòng bệnh nội, Huyền lão tiên sinh đang đứng tại cửa sổ thượng phơi nắng, nhìn thấy một cái thông minh đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ từ bên ngoài bay vào được, vị lão tiên sinh này oai đầu nghiêng thân thể cẩn thận phân biệt sau đó, mở miệng nói rằng: "Vị này chính là Quỳ tiên sinh sao? Đã nhiều ngày tổng là nghe A Vũ vẫn là Độ chúng nó nhắc tới ngươi, nếu không ngươi tưởng xuất dùng mũ đem ta vận chuyển lại đây phương pháp, mà còn tìm được nhân loại giúp ta trị liệu, chỉ sợ ta hiện tại cũng đã không tái . Huyền ở trong này đa tạ các hạ ân cứu mạng, về sau nếu có yêu cầu ta địa phương, Quỳ tiên sinh ngài cứ việc mở miệng."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy tại trong phòng xoay quanh một vòng sau dừng ở cửa sổ, đối với bên cạnh hắc độ nha lắc đầu liên tục hồi đáp: "Huyền cái gì ngài khách khí , Độ mấy ngày nay nhiều mệt ngài cẩn thận giáo dục, nó hiện tại càng ngày càng ưu tú cũng càng ngày càng có đại điểu bộ dáng, ta xem tại trong mắt thật sự thực vui mừng. Lần này trị liệu bất quá là công nhấc tay, ngài không cần ghi tạc trong lòng."

Huyền lão tiên sinh nghe vậy cười cười, không tái lặp lại cường điệu cái gì, bất quá độ nha tính tình hướng tới đều là ân oán phân minh, lớn như vậy ân tình nó là nhất định sẽ ghi tạc trong lòng.

Không quá mấy phút đồng hồ, điểu hội quán bên này thần sẽ chấm dứt, tối hôm qua trực đêm ban người đánh a khí đến phòng nghỉ bên kia đổi trang chuẩn bị tan tầm, hôm nay thượng bạch ban thầy thuốc các y tá thì bắt đầu bọn họ một ngày công tác.

Các thầy thuốc kết thúc kiểm tra phòng sau đó, hộ sĩ các tiểu thư thì bắt đầu phụ giúp xe đẩy cấp hội quán nội bệnh hoạn nhóm phân phát bữa sáng.

Hội quán nội chim chóc nhóm, trừ bỏ đang tại rất nhanh thời kì sinh trưởng chim non cùng ấu điểu ở ngoài, còn lại thành điểu nhóm như vô đặc biệt tình huống, giống nhau đều là một ngày hai cơm.

Căn cứ thân thể tình huống bất đồng, chim chóc nhóm sẽ bị phân đến vi chúng nó mỗi một chỉ điểu tỉ mỉ điều phối bệnh nhân cơm, cam đoan chim chóc nhóm dinh dưỡng cân đối thân thể trạng thái có thể càng hảo khôi phục.

Cùng Huyền tiên sinh cùng ở một gian phòng bệnh còn có mặt khác mấy cái chủng loại khác nhau loài chim, chúng nó đại bộ phận tay đều là ngoại thương, có chính là gia dưỡng sủng vật, chính mình nghịch ngợm hoặc là quán thượng chủ nhân không đáng tin bị hố , còn có lại là tại dã ngoại bị thương bị hảo tâm người đưa đến bên này tiếp thu trị liệu .

Điểu hội quán bên này có một cái chuyên môn tình yêu công ích hạng mục, hội viên nhóm hàng năm đều sẽ tự phát hiến cho nhất bút tiền khoản, dùng cho cấp những cái đó bởi vì ngoài ý muốn mà bị thương chim chóc nhóm trị liệu phí dụng.

Vốn là Huyền tiên sinh tình huống là phù hợp thụ trợ tình tiết , bất quá Quỳ cùng Seiichi tiên sinh đều không nguyện ý dễ dàng đi vận dụng kia bút thiện khoản, bọn họ nguyện ý gánh vác cái này phí dụng.

Phụ trách phân phát bữa sáng hộ sĩ tiểu thư là Quỳ người quen cũ, nàng đem thực vật nhất nhất phân cho trong phòng bệnh mặt bệnh hoạn sau, phụ giúp kim chúc xe đẩy đi vào Quỳ bên này, đem một phần tư cái đẩy ra mang da cây lựu để cấp Quỳ nói rằng: "Quỳ, đã lâu không gặp, đây là mới mẻ nhập khẩu hồng cây lựu, ta cố ý cho ngươi mang lại đây ."

"Cám ơn tuyết là tiểu thư, di, tuyết là tiểu thư ngươi có phải hay không đem Huyền tiên sinh cấp quên ? Ngươi không có cho nó phát bữa sáng?"

Bắt được chính mình cây lựu sau phát hiện hộ sĩ tiểu thư cư nhiên tính toán xe đẩy bước đi, căn bản là không có cấp đồng dạng đứng ở cửa sổ thượng độ nha phát thực vật, vội vàng đem nàng hảm trụ.

Quỳ vốn là cho rằng hộ sĩ tiểu thư là quên , ai biết nàng nghe được Quỳ nói sau cư nhiên thực ngạc nhiên, xoay người hướng về chúng nó bên này hỏi: "Vị này tên là huyền độ nha, hôm nay là đồng ý tại trong viện dùng cơm sao?"

"Hộ sĩ tiểu thư cư nhiên hỏi ngươi có chịu hay không tại trong viện dùng cơm? Vì cái gì nàng sẽ hỏi như vậy?" Đồng dạng vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên Đại Bạch anh vũ, hướng về bên cạnh huyền hỏi ý kiến .

"A, nghe nói ở trong này cư trú cùng tiếp thu trị liệu đều là muốn trả tiền , cho tới bây giờ ta hết thảy chi tiêu chi phí đều là Quỳ tiên sinh cùng ngài chủ nhân đến gánh vác , đối với cái này trong lòng ta thật sự là băn khoăn. Bởi thế cảm giác thân thể tốt một chút sau đó, ta đã nghĩ không tại ăn trong viện đồ vật, như vậy có thể tỉnh một ít là một ít." Huyền tiên sinh như thế hướng Quỳ giải thích.

Quỳ nghe xong chỉ ngây ngốc nói rằng: "Cho nên ngươi mấy ngày này đều không có ăn cái gì? Điều này sao có thể? Ōsaki tiên sinh vì cái gì cấp điểu phát video thời điểm chưa nói, còn có Độ cái tên kia, trở về thời điểm cũng không nói cho Quỳ."

"Ngài hiểu lầm Quỳ tiên sinh, ta đây chút thời gian thức ăn tuy rằng không có bệnh viện bên này bệnh nhân cơm như vậy dinh dưỡng cân đối, nhưng là cũng coi là ăn được no ăn ngon, cũng không có đói bụng thời điểm."

"Chính là. . . . ."

"Ha ha, ngươi muốn hỏi rất cụ thể , cái này có quan với chúng ta độ nha tập tính, ân, nhất thời hồi lâu cũng nói không rõ ràng, vừa lúc thời gian không sai biệt lắm, ngài nếu là có ý không bằng liền cùng lại đây nhìn xem hảo ."

Huyền tiên sinh nói xong, trước tiên một bước nhẹ huy cánh thong thả bay ra phòng bệnh, Quỳ thấy thế chậm nửa nhịp theo ở phía sau.

Điểu hội quán đại đường bên này, Seiichi tiên sinh đang tại máy tính bên cạnh hướng Ōsaki tiên sinh hỏi ý kiến một ít chuyện cụ thể.

Đương hắn hỏi đưa lại đây kia chỉ độ nha cái gì thời điểm có thể khang phục rời đi, Ōsaki thầy thuốc nghĩ nghĩ hồi đáp: "Nếu như là gia dưỡng , như vậy nó ngày mai là có thể xuất viện, chỉ chờ vài ngày sau lại đây cắt chỉ liền hảo. Nhưng nó là hoang dại, cho nên tốt nhất chính là trực tiếp đợi cho xuất viện. Hơn nữa để cho tiện miệng vết thương khâu lại, ta đem kia chỉ độ nha ngực bụng bộ đại bộ phận lông chim cùng nhung mao đều loại bỏ sạch sẽ, loại này thời tiết trong nếu như không có lông chim bảo hộ, bay đến thiên thượng chính là muốn chết. Khỏe mạnh điểu đều làm không được, huống chi nó một cái vừa mới thương dũ lão độ nha. Cho nên ta đề nghị là nó ít nhất cũng muốn ở bên cạnh đợi cho lông chim trường tề hoặc là thời tiết chuyển ấm, không phải thực khó dựa vào chính mình bay trở về sào huyệt đi. Đương nhiên, nếu độ nha nhóm còn định dùng cái gì vậy đem nó vận trở về, kia những lời này coi như ta chưa nói."

Ōsaki thầy thuốc đề nghị thực đúng trọng tâm, Seiichi tiên sinh tỏ vẻ lý giải, sau đó hắn lại chỉ vào điện tử bệnh án trong đó mấy hạng tiếp tục hỏi ý kiến.

Đương Seiichi tiên sinh hỏi vì cái gì từ ba ngày trước bắt đầu, bệnh án mặt trên liền tại không có cấp kia chỉ độ nha uy thực ký lục thời điểm, Ōsaki tiên sinh cư nhiên thần thần bí bí thấu lại đây nhỏ giọng đối hắn nói rằng: "Đây chính là ta mới vừa nói muốn cho ngươi xem một cái kỳ cảnh, một hồi ngươi đừng lên tiếng, cùng ta đồng thời xem náo nhiệt đi."

Rất nhanh đại đường bên này một đen một trắng bay ra hai chỉ đại điểu, bạch kia một cái trực tiếp rơi xuống trước sân khấu, hắc kia một cái thì rơi xuống đại đường có điểu lộ cửa sổ bên kia.

Điểu hội quán bên này điểu lộ đều là đặc biệt thiết kế , giống nhau chỉ có thể vào không thể ra, vi chính là sợ ở lại hội quán bên trong chim chóc thừa người chưa chuẩn bị bay ra đi.

Ōsaki tiên sinh chính mình dưỡng mấy cái điểu, đều là tại ngoài cửa lớn đi ra ngoài, từ bên này tái hồi gia, mà không đạt được cho phép tùy tiện xuất nhập chim chóc nhóm, cũng chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn đãi tại hội quán bên trong.

Huyền lão tiên sinh rơi xuống bên kia không bao lâu, từ nam diện liền bay qua đến mấy cái độ nha, Quỳ mắt sắc một chút liền nhận ra bên trong có Độ.

Những cái đó độ nha nhóm vỗ đội từ điểu lộ bên kia bay vào được, sau đó Độ thực tự nhiên liền cùng với nó độ nha tách ra, một mình một cái đến tìm Quỳ.

Còn lại kia mấy cái độ nha, là giống cái đại độ nha tố, cùng nàng kia một oa chim nhỏ.

Chúng nó trong miệng đều hàm đồ vật, hạ xuống sau đó tại cửa sổ thượng nhảy bắn , từng bước từng bước thập phần có trật tự hướng về nằm tại cửa sổ bên cạnh Huyền tiên sinh kháo đi qua.

Huyền nhìn thấy chúng nó, trong mắt ý cười doanh doanh, nó thực tự nhiên hé miệng, nhượng xích lại đây hậu bối con cháu nhóm, đem mang lại đây thực vật đút cho nó.

Tam chỉ tiểu độ nha vi Huyền tiên sinh mang lại đây đều là các loại cốc loại, còn có thực vật mầm mống, tố cấp phụ thân mang lại đây , lại là một cái to mọng bụi phác phác , thoạt nhìn cũng rất ăn ngon sâu.

Loại này trời lạnh đất đông trong cuộc sống, kia chỉ côn trùng vừa thấy chính là tại ngủ đông thời điểm bị điểu cấp ngạnh bái đi ra , cũng không biết kia chỉ giống cái đại độ nha là làm sao tìm được đến .

Ōsaki tiên sinh tiên sinh không là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy như vậy hình ảnh, nhưng là hắn vẫn như cũ vẫn là nhịn không được lấy điện thoại di động ra không ngừng quay phim.

Một bên vỗ hắn còn vừa nói: "Tuy rằng đã sớm biết độ nha là có phụng dưỡng cha mẹ thói quen loài chim, cũng từng ở tư liệu cùng một chút văn kiện video học tập trung đối nha khoa loại này thói quen từng có xâm nhập học tập, nhưng là khoảng cách gần như vậy trường thời gian phụng dưỡng cha mẹ tập tính ta còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy, này tư liệu quả thực rất trân quý ."

"Di, Seiichi, ngươi như thế nào không phản ứng gì? Phải biết từ khi kia chỉ độ nha có thể bình thường ăn cơm sau đó, này tam, bốn ngày những cái đó tiểu độ nha nhóm chính là mỗi ngày mỗi đốn, đúng hạn ấn điểm thành quần kết đội lại đây cho nó đưa thực vật. Loại này hiếu tâm cùng bền lòng chẳng lẽ không đáng giá tán dương sao?"

Hayakawa Seiichi nghe vậy mặt không đổi sắc nhìn thoáng qua Ōsaki thầy thuốc, dùng phi thường tập mãi thành thói quen khẩu khí hỏi: "A, độ nha phụng dưỡng cha mẹ, này thực hiếm thấy sao?"

"Không hiếm thấy nhưng cũng không là thực thông thường, ít nhất tại thành thị nội quan sát điểm là rất ít nhìn thấy."

"A -, vậy ngươi nhìn bên kia là cái gì?" Seiichi tiên sinh nói xong dùng tay một lóng tay, đại gia liền theo hắn ngón tay phương hướng nhìn đi qua.

Trước sân khấu đá cẩm thạch trên mặt bàn, Độ đang tại thật cẩn thận dùng điểu uế xé mở hồng cây lựu kia cứng cỏi ngoại quả bì.

Đem vỏ trái cây lôi kéo khai vài cái khẩu tử sau, nó thoải mái dùng điểu uế đem vỏ trái cây xả xuống dưới mấy khối, sau đó nhảy lên đi, liền miệng nhẹ nhàng ý đồ khiêu động hồng cây lựu kia rậm rạp kề sát cùng một chỗ sinh trưởng bất quy tắc lập thể hình dạng quả hạt.

Ăn quá cây lựu người cũng biết, vật kia quả hạt thực giòn, bên trong đều là nước, hơi chút không cẩn thận bính phá da, như vậy một chỉnh khối quả hạt liền phá hư rớt.

Độ hiển nhiên là biết điểm này , cho nên làm đứng lên liền phá lệ cẩn thận, dùng ước chừng nửa phần chung, nó mới thành công đem một cái đầy đủ cây lựu hạt gỡ xuống đến, quay đầu liền uy đến chờ ở một bên Quỳ trong miệng.

Cùng lấy quả hạt thời điểm khó khăn khi xuất ra, Đại Bạch anh vũ ăn cây lựu tử thời điểm động tác liền tiêu sái rất nhanh nhiều.

Chỉ thấy nó từ hắc độ nha trong miệng tiếp nhận cây lựu hạt, điêu tại trong miệng linh hoạt chuyển hoán vài cái, tìm được hảo hạ khẩu vị trí sau, cao thấp điểu uế dùng sức một hợp, ba, cây lựu hạt bị tễ phá, nước toàn bộ đều chảy vào nó trong miệng.

Vi phòng ngừa lưu đi ra nước lộng thấp chính mình lông chim, Đại Bạch anh vũ ăn thời điểm còn sẽ ngang ngẩng đầu lên.

Chờ đến cây lựu hạt nước lưu không sai biệt lắm thời điểm, nó liền sẽ liên dây lưng tử đồng thời nuốt vào trong miệng, dùng sức nhấm nuốt, hút, ma xát, đem cây lựu hạt thượng sở hữu có thể ăn đồ vật đều lột xuống dưới, liếm khô tịnh, cuối cùng phi một tiếng phun ra một cái quang lưu khô quắt cây lựu tử.

Theo này một cái cây lựu tử phun ra, một khác hạt mới mẻ toan ngọt cây lựu hạt rất nhanh liền lại sẽ bị hắc độ nha cấp đưa lại đây, Quỳ liền sẽ mỹ tư tư điêu lại đây tiếp tục hưởng dụng, kia tư thái thập phần lưu loát tự nhiên, giống như chính là hẳn là như vậy .

"Thấy được sao, độ nha phụng dưỡng cha mẹ, nhà của chúng ta Độ từ hơn ba tháng bắt đầu liền sẽ làm. Từ mùa hè đến bây giờ, ta cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều có thể nhìn đến, ngươi nói ta còn có thể có phản ứng gì?"

Ōsaki thầy thuốc bị hỏi á khẩu không trả lời được, yên lặng vuốt ve chính mình kính mắt khuông, lặng lẽ hướng về bạch anh vũ cùng hắc độ nha bên kia điều chỉnh di động màn ảnh góc độ, đem kia hai chỉ gia hỏa ký lục cùng một chỗ.

Đệ 57 chương

Mấy ngày ấm dương qua đi, lại là đại cỗ dòng nước lạnh hùng hổ, thủy triều nhất dạng lấy quét ngang trạng thái từ tây hướng đông đại diện tích đẩy mạnh.

Vừa mới tăng trở lại độ ấm, lập tức bị tây bắc phong hỗn loạn gió to tuyết cấp đả kích nhanh chóng chảy xuống, từ linh thượng tả hữu bắt đầu hướng về dưới 0 hơn mười độ xuất phát.

Cùng bên trong độ ấm nhất dạng rất nhanh hạ hàng , còn có bên trong độ ấm, Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng cũng không có tập thể cung ấm phương tiện, không quản là nhiều thế hệ ở tại này nhân gia, vẫn là kinh doanh tính chất khách sạn khách sạn, mùa đông đều phải chính mình nghĩ biện pháp giải quyết cung ấm vấn đề.

Hảo tại thủ một tòa quảng đại suối nước nóng tài nguyên, trên núi hộ gia đình liền thương hộ nhóm cũng không phải sầu nguồn nhiệt, ngược lại thời tiết càng lạnh, đến trên núi đến thưởng tuyết ngâm suối nước nóng du khách lại càng nhiều, bọn họ sinh ý cũng lại càng hảo.

Bất quá đối với hoa hướng dương anh vũ đến nói, ngày cũng liền càng ngày càng khó qua.

Hôm nay sáng sớm Quỳ từ điểu oa trung tỉnh lại, mơ mơ hồ hồ đã cảm thấy bả vai phía sau lưng đều lạnh lẽo .

Nó bắt đầu tưởng điều hòa độ ấm không có điều hảo, sau lại thấy được bắt tại trên tường nhiệt kế, phát hiện mặt trên biểu hiện bên trong độ ấm vẫn là hai mươi độ.

Cái này kỳ quái , thất ôn không hàng vì cái gì nó sẽ cảm thấy lãnh?

Xoay người từ Độ cánh thấp đứng lên, nguyên bản ngủ say hắc độ nha bị bừng tỉnh, nhìn thoáng qua sắc trời xoay người đang nhìn nhìn anh vũ, độ nha có chút khó hiểu hỏi: "Quỳ, ngươi hôm nay như thế nào đứng lên sớm như vậy?"

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy tưởng hồi một câu nói không liền tỉnh, nhưng là mở miệng sau đó kia khàn khàn yên rượu tảng, lại bắt nó chính mình giật nảy mình.

Dọa! ! !

Quỳ thanh âm như thế nào sẽ biến thành như vậy? Liền tính hoa hướng dương anh vũ là nổi danh ách cổ họng, nhưng là không đến mức khàn khàn cùng làm nuốt bột bắp nhất dạng nha.

So nó phản ứng còn đại chính là sào huyệt bên trong Độ, từ khi biết cảm mạo khiến cho bệnh biến chứng là nhiệt đới anh vũ tự dưỡng khi cần nhất chú ý cùng tiểu tâm sự tình sau, Độ liền hận không thể đem Quỳ dùng miên hoa gói kỹ lưỡng, tắc tại điểu oa bên trong không cho nó xuất môn, mỗi ngày cũng đang chờ mình cho nó uy thực liền hảo.

Nhận thấy được Quỳ trạng thái khác thường sau, Độ lập tức xả quá điểu oa trung bị Quỳ đạp rụng hậu phương khăn, đem Đại Bạch anh vũ gắt gao gói kỹ, sau đó nhanh chóng bay đến lầu hai, đi tạp Hayakawa Seiichi cửa phòng.

"Mở cửa, mở cửa, người, đi ra, Quỳ, không thoải mái."

Độ nha ngôn ngữ hệ thống cũng không có anh vũ như vậy phát đạt, Độ hiện tại chỉ có thể nói nhân ngôn, chỉ có thể dùng đơn giản từ ngữ từng bước từng bước hướng ra phía ngoài bính.

Độ động tác phi thường cấp bách, điểu uế đốt đốt đốt đốt trác đánh thanh khoái giống như súng máy nhất dạng.

"Mở cửa, mở cửa, đi ra người, Quỳ, Quỳ..."

Nó nói còn chưa nói lần thứ hai, cửa phòng đột nhiên bị người từ bên trong rớt ra, khoác áo ngủ Seiichi tiên sinh miên dép lê đều không xuyên, xích chân đạp trên mặt đất hỏi: "Quỳ làm sao vậy?"

Sắp cấp điên Độ thấy hắn đi ra, lập tức đuổi đi hắn hướng đi lên chạy, một bên phi còn vừa nói: "Quỳ, cổ họng ách, trên người lãnh."

Dưỡng điểu nhiều năm Seiichi một bên nghe Độ kể ra, một bên chạy lên lầu các, nhanh chóng tìm ra đã sớm cấp Quỳ chuẩn bị tốt y dược tương, đem bên trong độ ấm thương ( súng ) lấy ra cấp Quỳ trắc lượng nhiệt độ cơ thể.

"Hoàn hảo, nhiệt độ cơ thể vẫn là bình thường , Quỳ, ngươi hiện tại cảm giác thế nào?"

"Ân, chính là có chút lạnh run, cổ họng làm, cái khác đều hoàn hảo."

Sống hơn ba mươi tuổi, Quỳ đương nhiên không có khả năng là lần đầu tiên cảm mạo, rất có kinh nghiệm nó bình tĩnh hướng chủ nhân tự thuật chính mình trạng thái.

"Không cảm giác khát nước sao? Trên người có khí lực sao? Hô hấp có hay không cố sức cảm giác?"

Seiichi tiên sinh hỏi thực cẩn thận, quan sát càng cẩn thận, thấy Quỳ nhĩ mũi khẩu mắt còn có hành động tư thái đều bình thường, nó bản điểu cũng không có gì đặc biệt không thoải mái địa phương phương, lúc này mới tùng một hơi.

Seiichi ôm Quỳ xuống lầu thời điểm, toàn gia nhân cơ bản đều tỉnh dậy, thấy thế vội vàng hỏi ý kiến, Seiichi tiên sinh một bên thay quần áo một bên hồi đáp: "Phải là cảm mạo, hoàn hảo, bệnh trạng không nghiêm trọng, bất quá vẫn là đến Ōsaki bên kia nhìn một chút, như vậy cũng có thể yên tâm chút."

Bị chủ nhân ôm ở lông dê khăn quàng cổ trung, mặt đầu đều không cho lộ, chỉ chừa xuất một cái cái động khẩu cam đoan thông khí Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy, tại lông dê cầu bên trong nói đến: "Không nghiêm trọng như vậy, cấp Quỳ một ít dược, ăn thượng nghỉ ngơi một chút liền sẽ hảo ."

Đã đem quần áo đổi hảo, đang chuẩn bị đi huyền quan bên kia đổi giày Seiichi tiên sinh nghe vậy, lần nữa đem Quỳ ôm lấy, dùng tay đem lông dê khăn quàng cổ cầu thượng dùng để thông khí khí khổng tại kéo lớn hơn một chút, sau đó hồi đáp: "Nếu ngươi chính là cổ họng ách, kia tưởng muốn tại gia quan sát một chút cũng không có gì. Nhưng là ngươi hiện tại đã có úy hàn bệnh trạng, đến nhượng chuyên nghiệp thú y kiểm tra một chút ta tài năng yên tâm."

Bọn họ sắp sửa lái xe xuất phát thời điểm, Độ là vẫn luôn dừng ở Quỳ lông dê khăn quàng cổ cầu thượng không chịu rời đi , bởi vì Quỳ lúc này đây cư nhiên không muốn làm cho nó cùng đi.

Tại Đại Bạch anh vũ ý tưởng trung, nó chính là có chút cảm mạo đi bệnh viện nhìn một chút, lấy cái dược mà thôi.

Sáng sớm phiền toái chủ nhân đã thực ngại ngùng, còn muốn đem Độ liên lụy đi vào, kia liền rất lao sư động chúng.

Đương nhiên vừa được Độ loại này tuổi điểu, nếu nó thật sự tưởng bay đi chỗ nào, vậy là ai đều quản không ngừng , nhưng Quỳ chính là có biện pháp, nhượng Độ cánh tái ngạnh cũng phải ngoan ngoãn nghe lời.

Đem Seiichi cho tới không nửa điểm tính tình hắc độ nha, tại hoa hướng dương anh vũ nói ba xạo an ủi hạ, không tình nguyện bay trở về trong nhà.

Quỳ nói, nếu nó không quay về hảo hảo đem bữa sáng ăn xong, buổi tối liền đừng nghĩ tiến oa đi ngủ.

Đương Seiichi đỉnh ánh sáng mặt trời ôm khóa lại khăn quàng cổ cầu trung Quỳ tới cửa cần y thời điểm, vừa mới hôm nay trực đêm ban Ōsaki tiên sinh còn tưởng rằng hoa hướng dương anh vũ là gặp gỡ cái gì bệnh bộc phát nặng.

Biến thành hắn vội vội vàng vàng tiếp nhận khăn quàng cổ cầu, tay chân lanh lẹ mở ra sau đó, nhìn thấy cũng là một cái tinh thần coi như không tồi, trạng thái cũng thực hảo Đại Bạch anh vũ.

Tại Ōsaki thầy thuốc nghi hoặc trong ánh mắt, Seiichi tiên sinh đơn giản giới thiệu một chút Quỳ bệnh tình.

Kinh nghiệm phong phú Ōsaki thầy thuốc nghe vậy dở khóc dở cười, tại kiểm tra thất bên kia cấp Quỳ làm mấy phút đồng hồ chuyên nghiệp kiểm tra sau, liền mang theo điểu đi ra nói rằng: "Là có chút cảm mạo, thoạt nhìn chính là cảm lạnh khiến cho . Ta cấp Quỳ lấy một chút huyết, tính toán làm kiểm tra, bất quá kết quả đến chờ khi đến ngọ tài năng đi ra. Ngươi muốn là vẫn chưa yên tâm, liền đem Quỳ trước ở lại bên này, buổi tối tại lại đây tiếp hảo ."

Seiichi tiên sinh nghe vậy nhìn một chút thời gian, còn không đến tám giờ, hắn nếu hiện tại lái xe trở về, còn kịp cùng chờ ở trong nhà mọi người trong nhà giới thiệu một chút Quỳ bệnh tình.

Vì thế vị tiên sinh này đồng ý Ōsaki thầy thuốc đề nghị, dặn nhà mình anh vũ vài câu sau đó, liền lái xe về núi trước đi lên.

Seiichi tiên sinh đi rồi, Ōsaki thầy thuốc dùng tay vuốt ve Quỳ đầu quan nói rằng: "Bạch ban đồng sự sắp tới đón ban , ta phải đi đem đêm qua giá trị ban ký lục đuổi ra đến. Dù sao ta đây biên ngươi cũng rất quen thuộc, chính mình tùy tiện chơi, biệt đi ra ngoài liền hảo."

Nói xong câu này Ōsaki thầy thuốc liền vội vàng đánh chữ đi, lưu lại không có việc gì làm Quỳ tả nhìn xem hữu nhìn xem, phát hiện điểu hội quán nội bất luận là thầy thuốc hộ sĩ, vẫn là trợ thủ chim chóc nhóm, cư nhiên đều vội vội vàng vàng mỗi cái đều có sự tình làm, nó không hảo quấy rầy, nghĩ nghĩ liền quyết định đến phòng bệnh bên kia đi tìm Huyền tiên sinh nói chuyện phiếm đi.

Lại trải qua vài ngày tu dưỡng, Huyền tiên sinh thương thế khôi phục phi thường không tồi, Quỳ tìm được nó thời điểm, nó đang tại phòng bệnh trung huy động cánh rèn luyện cơ bắp.

"Oa Oa, Huyền tiên sinh, ngươi hảo nha, đã lâu không gặp, Quỳ tới thăm ngươi một chút."

"Úc, là Quỳ tiên sinh, làm phiền ngài còn muốn ta, ta rất tốt, ngày hôm qua còn nghe nơi này tiếp khách anh vũ nói cho ta biết, nói thầy thuốc bọn họ đã tại thương thảo ta xuất viện thời gian."

"Thật sự? Kia thật sự là thật tốt quá, chúc mừng ngươi Huyền tiên sinh."

Nói lời này Đại Bạch anh vũ từ không trung chậm rãi hạ xuống, cẩn thận quan sát một chút kia chỉ đứng ở đặc chế trên giường bệnh mặt rèn luyện thân thể đại độ nha, phát hiện đối phương tinh thần thực hảo, nguyên bản bởi vì miệng vết thương khâu lại mà bị loại bỏ sạch sẽ ngực bụng bộ lông chim, hiện tại cũng trưởng ra một tầng nồng đậm nhung vũ, đã có thể đem miệng vết thương vết đao hoàn toàn bao trùm, xem bộ dáng là thật sự sắp khỏi hẳn.

"Ân, đã chậm trễ thực trường một đoạn thời gian , nếu như là mùa hè, thời tiết thích hợp nói ta hẳn là đã sớm có thể xuất viện."

"Vẫn là tại từ từ đi, biệt giống như ta nhất dạng, không cẩn thận cảm lạnh còn muốn lại đây phiền toái Ōsaki tiên sinh."

"Di, ngươi bị cảm?"

"Ân, có chút bệnh trạng..."

Hai chỉ hôm nay đều thực nhàn, không sự tình gì làm chim chóc nhóm nằm tại phòng bệnh nội bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm, trò chuyện trò chuyện hai chỉ chim chóc đều phát hiện, ra vẻ nó đối diện kia chỉ điểu thật không đơn giản lý! ! !

Quỳ bội phục Huyền tiên sinh kiến thức rộng rãi, đối phương tuổi trẻ thời điểm chẳng những du lịch toàn quốc, còn từng theo tùy tại chim di trú nhóm phía sau vượt qua hải dương bay qua lục địa, con đường hơn mười quốc gia.

Này sinh tồn kinh nghiệm cùng với sinh hoạt lịch duyệt, nhượng tuổi cũng đã tới thúc tự đời nhiều năm hoa hướng dương anh vũ cũng tự than thở xa xa không kịp.

Mà Huyền tiên sinh lại là kinh ngạc với Quỳ bác nghe nhiều thức, tuy rằng nó đã sớm biết hoa hướng dương anh vũ loại này điểu tri thức phong phú, thông tuệ linh hoạt nhưng là giống như Quỳ như vậy đa trí đến có thể cùng nhân loại lưu loát nói chuyện với nhau, nắm giữ nhiều nước ngoài ngữ, còn sẽ số học cùng biết chữ anh vũ nó vẫn là lần đầu tiên gặp gỡ.

Song phương đều đối lẫn nhau tri thức cùng tiết học sở tâm sinh kính nể, liền giống như lão tham mưu gặp lão tướng quân, tán gẫu chính là càng ngày càng đầu cơ, sau lại cư nhiên thành công vi bạn thân xu thế.

Rất nhanh hoàn thành giao tiếp ban thầy thuốc cùng các y tá mà bắt đầu hôm nay lần đầu tiên kiểm tra phòng, Quỳ tuy rằng không có nằm viện, lại còn ở vào lưu viện quan sát giai đoạn, cho nên người phụ trách hộ sĩ tiểu thư, vẫn là vi nó chuẩn bị một cái giường đầu bệnh án tạp.

Kia trương viết Quỳ tính danh, giới tính, loại thuộc, tuổi chờ cơ bản tin tức bệnh án tạp bị hộ sĩ tiểu thư để lại cho Quỳ, Quỳ nói qua cảm tạ sau, kiểm tra phòng thầy thuốc cùng hộ sĩ lại chậm rãi rời đi, đi kế tiếp phòng bệnh .

Chờ đến Quỳ tại lấy lại tinh thần thời điểm, liền phát hiện nó bạn mới tri tâm bạn tốt chính nhìn mình chằm chằm bệnh án tạp cẩn thận nhìn, ánh mắt rất là cổ quái.

Quỳ thực nghi hoặc cũng cúi đầu đi theo nhìn nhìn, không phát hiện cái gì kỳ quái địa phương phương, không khỏi mở miệng hỏi: "Huyền tiên sinh, ngài làm sao vậy."

Lão độ nha nghe vậy chậm rãi ngẩng đầu, ngữ khí rất nhẹ cũng rất rõ ràng hướng về Đại Bạch anh vũ hỏi: "Mạo muội hỏi một chút, Quỳ tiên sinh tuổi là. . . . ?"

Vào Nam ra Bắc nhiều năm lão độ nha đối nhân loại con số cũng là nhận thức một ít , nhưng là vừa mới nhìn đến Quỳ bệnh án tạp thượng niên linh con số khi, nó vẫn là có loại chính mình có phải hay không nhận sai sáng tỏ cảm giác.

"Ba mươi hai tuổi bán, làm sao vậy?" Quỳ lúc lắc đầu phi thường nghi hoặc.

Huyền tiên sinh nghe vậy thâm hút một hơi nói rằng: "Ta nhị Thập Cửu."

Quỳ: ...

Đệ 58 chương

Buổi chiều hạ ca đêm về nghỉ ngơi cho tới trưa Ōsaki tiên sinh lần nữa trở lại điểu hội sở bên này, làm trong điếm thâm niên thầy thuốc cùng lão bản, hắn giờ đi làm thời gian là hội quán sở hữu nhân viên công tác đương trung, nhất không cố định một cái.

Vừa vào cửa Ōsaki tiên sinh vỗ đầu vai lây dính bông tuyết, nghiêng đầu liền phát hiện một cái lớn phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, bích hoạ nhất dạng đứng ở đại đường một bên cửa sổ bên cạnh, kia u buồn bộ dáng, đều nhanh thành song cửa sổ .

"Quỳ? Đây là làm sao vậy? Buổi sáng ta đi thời điểm nó còn không phải hảo hảo sao?"

Một bên đi ngang qua hộ sĩ tiểu thư nghe vậy, xe đẩy dừng lại nói rằng: "Ai biết, sáng sớm chúng ta kiểm tra phòng thời điểm còn tinh thần thực, cùng kia chỉ bị đưa lại đây cứu trợ lão độ nha, tại trong phòng bệnh mặt Oa Oa nha nha , tán gẫu đặc biệt vui vẻ. Nhưng chúng ta mới vừa đi xuất phòng bệnh không bao lâu, nó liền bay ra đến , toàn bộ điểu đều ủ rũ , thoạt nhìn thực không tinh thần."

"Ách, Quỳ kiểm tra kết quả đi ra sao?"

"Đi ra , Nakamura thầy thuốc nói không vấn đề gì, chính là phổ thông cảm mạo mà thôi, cấp mở một ít cảm mạo thuốc pha nước uống, Quỳ uống qua sau đó liền bay đến cửa sổ bên kia đương 'U buồn vương tử' đi."

Hộ sĩ tiểu thư nói xong, còn đem Quỳ kiểm tra báo cáo tìm ra cấp Ōsaki thầy thuốc nhìn.

Ōsaki thầy thuốc rất nhanh vượt qua Quỳ kiểm tra kết quả, phát hiện thật sự không vấn đề gì, kia nó lại đột nhiên ủ rũ là xảy ra chuyện gì?

"Nó khẩu vị thế nào? Điểm tâm ăn sao? Sắp xếp liền như thế nào? Khác thường thường sao?"

"Điểm tâm ngược lại là ăn, khẩu vị không là thực hảo, cơm thừa . Sắp xếp liền số lần bình thường, cũng không phát hiện cái khác chỗ không ổn."

"Kia liền thật là tâm tình vấn đề ? Như thế nào đột nhiên liền biến sai rồi?"

Ngay tại Ōsaki thầy thuốc lúc trăm tư không được đến kỳ giải, hắn đột nhiên phát hiện kia chỉ nguyên bản đứng ở cửa sổ thượng nghĩ mình lại xót cho thân đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ, đầu thượng nguyên bản rũ xuống đi điểu quan nhanh chóng đứng lên.

Không chỉ như vậy kia chỉ điểu ngực bụng cũng rất đứng lên, cổ cao hơn nữa cao giơ lên, nguyên bản ỉu xìu nháy mắt biến mất không thấy.

Ōsaki tiên sinh cùng hộ sĩ tiểu thư đều bị này biến ma thuật nhất dạng biến hóa cấp kinh đến, theo nó tầm mắt xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn lại, chỉ thấy trên bầu trời một cái điểm đen nhỏ khoảng cách bọn họ càng ngày càng gần.

Điểm đen phi gần, hộ sĩ tiểu thư kinh ngạc nói: "Là một cái độ nha, móng vuốt dưới còn giống như nắm cái gì."

So với hắn càng quen thuộc tình huống Ōsaki tiên sinh, lúc này đẩy đẩy mắt kính khuông nói rằng: "Là Độ, chính là bị Quỳ nuôi lớn kia một cái, thực sẽ thảo Quỳ thích , khó trách nhìn thấy tên kia lại đây, Quỳ liền biến tinh thần ."

Bọn họ khi nói chuyện, Độ đã bay vào được , móng vuốt dưới nắm đồ vật lúc này cũng thấy rõ ràng , là một cái Hayakawa gia bên kia dùng để cấp điểu uy thực kim chúc chén.

Cái kia kim chúc chén bên trong chính là Quỳ yêu nhất ăn hạt hướng dương, là gia nhân sáng sớm chuẩn bị tốt, Độ phi mấy chục km mang lại đây cấp Quỳ đương đồ ăn vặt .

Rắc, phi.

Rắc, phi phi.

Đại Bạch anh vũ vô cùng cao hứng hạp hắc độ nha mang lại đây hạt hướng dương, không chút nào thấy nó vừa mới tại cửa sổ bên kia trang bích hoạ bộ dáng.

Độ ở bên cạnh bồi Quỳ vượt qua toàn bộ buổi chiều, buổi tối tan việc Seiichi tiên sinh lái xe tới đón chúng nó hai chỉ hồi gia.

Quỳ chuyện gì đều không có, buổi sáng uống qua dược sau đó, buổi tối bệnh trạng sẽ không có , liên dược đều không cần mang về.

Ōsaki thầy thuốc phân tích Quỳ lúc này đây cảm mạo rất có thể là bởi vì sinh hoạt bên trong độ ẩm rất thấp khiến cho , mùa đông vốn là liền không khí khô ráo, Hayakawa gia vi cấp Quỳ giữ ấm, lại là điều hòa lại là điện hệ thống sưởi hơi , này đó đun nóng thiết bị sử dụng, rất có thể nhượng bên trong vốn là không cao độ ẩm hàng đến thấp hơn.

Quá mức khô ráo không khí sẽ kích thích chim chóc đường hô hấp, tiến tới rơi chậm lại chúng nó miễn dịch lực, cho nên Quỳ mới có thể xuất hiện cổ họng khàn khàn, úy hàn từ từ bệnh trạng.

Hayakawa gia hấp thụ giáo huấn, tại Quỳ cùng Độ cư trú lầu các trong, điều hòa cơ bên cạnh nhiều ra một thai loại nhỏ thêm thấp khí, nhiệt kế bên cạnh còn nhiều ra một cái ẩm độ kế.

Mà Độ cũng giữ vững tinh thần, dùng Quỳ Tiểu Phương khăn đem điểu chỗ ngủ thật dày mềm mềm, sau đó đem chính mình cánh trở thành thiên nhiên đun nóng lông bị, cấp Quỳ cái ngủ.

Không quá mấy ngày điểu hội quán bên kia truyền đến tin tức, Huyền tiên sinh miệng vết thương khép lại phi thường tốt, ngực bụng bộ nhung vũ cũng đã toàn bộ đều trưởng đi ra, Ōsaki tiên sinh hôm qua cho nó làm toàn diện kiểm tra, xác nhận nó phù hợp thả về điều kiện.

Ōsaki tiên sinh cùng Seiichi tiên sinh thương lượng, đều đồng ý nhanh chóng cho phép cất cánh, bởi thế Huyền tiên sinh xuất viện thời gian, đã bị định ở tại ngày mai buổi sáng.

Cùng ngày buổi sáng Seiichi tiên sinh mang Quỳ lại đây cấp huyền tiễn đưa, đã từ Ōsaki tiên sinh dưỡng kia chỉ huyền phượng anh vũ chỗ đó biết nó hôm nay xuất viện Huyền tiên sinh phi thường bình tĩnh, ngoan ngoãn phối hợp trong điếm thầy thuốc các y tá làm ra viện trước cuối cùng một lần kiểm tra.

Đồng dạng biết được lão tộc trưởng hôm nay muốn xuất viện độ nha đàn, chậm rãi đến hơn mười chỉ, này đó đại độ nha đều là lại đây tiếp điểu .

Vi phòng vạn nhất Seiichi tiên sinh còn mang đến phụ thân kia đỉnh đầu da dê mũ dẫn theo lại đây, chính là nghĩ vạn nhất kia chỉ lão độ nha chính mình phi không quay về, còn có thể cái thứ hai lựa chọn.

Lâm phi trước Huyền tiên sinh tại điểu hội quán đại đường nội chung quanh xoay quanh, cùng chiếu cố nó hai cái cuối tuần thầy thuốc các y tá nói lời từ biệt.

Nhìn phi tại đỉnh đầu của mình nha nha gọi khang phục bệnh hoạn, điểu hội quán trung mọi người cũng nhịn không được hiểu ý mỉm cười.

Sau đó Huyền tiên sinh lại trở lại Quỳ cùng Seiichi tiên sinh bên này, chân thành lần thứ hai hướng bọn họ tỏ vẻ cảm tạ, Quỳ nhìn Huyền tiên sinh đối chính mình khách khí lại tôn kính bộ dáng, tâm lý thật sự hảo xấu hổ.

Từ khi tại bệnh án tạp bên kia biết được chính mình so nó đại sau đó, Quỳ liền phát hiện Huyền tiên sinh đối nó thái độ liền biến thành như vậy.

Theo lý thuyết bị tôn kính phải là kiện rất vui vẻ sự tình, nhưng là Quỳ biết độ nha tính cách, chúng nó chỉ biết đối chính mình tin phục , tri thức dồi dào có học thức tiền bối mới có loại thái độ này.

Tuy rằng bị điểu thừa nhận học thức uyên bác nó thật cao hứng, nhưng là Quỳ một chút đều không nghĩ trở thành Huyền tiên sinh tiền bối. . . .

Mắt thấy dừng ở điểu hội quán bên ngoài cảnh quan trên cây độ nha nhóm ra vẻ chờ có chút sốt ruột, bắt đầu xao động bất an Oa Oa gọi bậy, Ōsaki tiên sinh đẩy ra đại đường thủy tinh đại môn, tại không khí thanh tân dung nhập hội quán nháy mắt, huyền huy cánh nhảy mà xuất, những cái đó chờ nó đại độ nha nhóm cũng theo sát mà bay lên trời.

Điểu hội quán nội nhân viên công tác nhóm vọt tới cửa nhà cùng chúng nó phất tay nói lời từ biệt, Quỳ tại cách đó không xa một gốc cây liễu trên cây nhìn thấy Độ, nó hẳn là cũng là biết được huyền hôm nay muốn xuất viện, lại đây tiễn đưa .

Đã trưởng thành đại độ nha bộ dáng Độ, dừng ở liễu thân cây khô chi đầu, móng vuốt dùng sức nắm thân cây thượng bụi màu nâu vỏ cây, ngẩng đầu lên nhìn theo kia đối độ nha đàn bay khỏi chính mình lãnh địa.

Tại huyền bay qua nó đỉnh đầu thời điểm, Độ đột nhiên cố lấy tố túi lồng ngực cộng hưởng dùng sức phát ra nha nha cao giọng kêu to, đó là độ nha tâm tình đại hảo thời điểm dùng để biểu đạt vui sướng tiếng kêu.

Từ nó đỉnh đầu bay qua độ nha đàn nghe tiếng lập tức cấp ra đáp lại, đàn trong còn có mấy cái tiểu độ nha xem ra ra vẻ là Độ cùng lớp đồng học, nghe hiểu nó tiếng kêu sau còn cố ý giảm bớt tốc độ, cùng nó âm điệu nha nha cũng gọi vài cái nhịp.

Từ khi Độ cứu trợ Huyền tiên sinh sau đó, độ nha đàn đối nó thái độ liền dịu đi rất nhiều.

Nhất là đàn nội những cái đó cùng nó tuổi gần tuổi trẻ giống đực độ nha nhóm, tự điểu hội quán bên này 'Hiểu biết' đến Độ thẩm mỹ khẩu vị sau, dĩ vãng đối nó lòng phòng bị liền nháy mắt biến mất không thấy.

Phải biết chúng nó tộc đàn trong giống cái độ nha nhóm cũng không có một cái là trưởng thành 'Như vậy' , cho nên đừng nhìn Độ vừa thông tuệ vũ lực giá trị lại cao, nhưng nó chỉ cần bảo trì trụ hiện tại thẩm mỹ tiêu chuẩn, kia đại gia liền vĩnh viễn đều không có khả năng là tình địch.

Cất bước khang phục Huyền tiên sinh, Hayakawa một nhà sinh hoạt lại khôi phục ngày xưa trạng thái.

Chẳng qua tại trải qua Quỳ mùa đông 'Nhiệt cảm' sau đó, Hayakawa một nhà bắt đầu càng thêm chú trọng cư trú hoàn cảnh cùng trong nhà các sủng vật khỏe mạnh, trừ bỏ thêm thấp khí ở ngoài, Hayakawa nãi nãi còn dưỡng thành tại mỗi ngày giữa trưa, dương quang vừa lúc thời điểm cấp trong nhà khai mở cửa sổ thông gió để thở hai mươi phút.

Mà Quỳ chúng nó cũng bắt đầu thực tự giác tăng mạnh hằng ngày rèn luyện, tăng cường thể chất cam đoan khỏe mạnh.

Thời gian liền như vậy một ngày lại một ngày đi qua, tứ mộ sơn tuyết hạ lại dung, dung lại hạ, hòa tan tuyết thủy rót vào địa hạ, bảo tồn tại thổ nhưỡng chỗ sâu nhất, vi đại địa Tư Nhuận gắng sức lượng.

Theo cuối cùng một hồi tuyết đọng dưới ánh mặt trời chậm rãi hòa tan, Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng nhiệt độ không khí bắt đầu từng bước lên cao, tuy rằng loại này lên cao khi trường còn sẽ xuất hiện một ít dao động, nhưng này cao thấp phập phồng thành cuộn sóng trạng độ ấm ký lục biểu thượng, ngày chia đều lại thủy chung đều ở vào lặng lẽ bay lên giai đoạn.

Một ngày này hoa hướng dương anh vũ đang tại khách sạn cửa sổ sát đất thượng hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn xung quanh, đột nhiên nhìn đến cách đó không xa gieo trồng đầu xuân cây anh đào thụ chi đầu, ra vẻ có chút bất đồng nhan sắc.

Tò mò hoa hướng dương anh vũ thấy thế không khỏi ngưng thần cẩn thận quan vọng, phát hiện những cái đó xuất hiện tại chi đầu tươi mới phấn hồng, cư nhiên là một chi treo lên nụ hoa chi làm.

Cây anh đào thụ cư nhiên quải bao ? Thời gian quá nhanh như vậy sao?

Không dám khẳng định Quỳ do dự một chút, cuối cùng vẫn là khống chế không được lòng hiếu kỳ của mình.

Nó bay đến đại sảnh bên này chuyên môn cho nó lưu đi ra điểu lộ, tiểu tâm đỉnh khai hoạt động môn ló đầu ra, nghênh diện mà đến không là trong dự đoán lạnh như băng gió lạnh, mà là nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái lại không khí thanh tân.

Ra vẻ bên ngoài không là thực lãnh nha ~~~

Nghĩ như vậy Đại Bạch anh vũ lập tức từ điểu lộ trung chui ra, cảm giác chính mình hoàn toàn có thể thích ứng hiện tại bên ngoài độ ấm, bị bắt ở trong phòng quan một cái mùa đông hoa hướng dương anh vũ, lập tức hưng phấn xoay quanh mà lên giương cánh cao phi.

Oa Oa ~, bên ngoài gió thổi thật thoải mái ~~

Oa Oa ~, ánh sáng mặt trời chiếu ở trên người thật là ấm áp ~~

Oa Oa ~, sớm anh chi đầu quả nhiên bắt đầu quải bao ~~

Oa Oa ~, địa thượng cỏ nhỏ cư nhiên đều bắt đầu ló đầu ~~

Oa Oa ~, mùa xuân đến ~~, mùa xuân thật sự đến ~~~

Đệ 59 chương

Xuân, là Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng đẹp nhất mùa, hoa rụng rực rỡ ánh nắng tươi sáng, thảo trường oanh phi suối nước róc rách, ở trong nhà miêu một cái mùa đông mọi người cũng bị này mỹ lệ cảnh sắc hấp dẫn, sôi nổi đi ra gia môn hô bằng dẫn bạn mang lên gia nhân, đồng thời đến trên núi hưởng thụ tốt đẹp cảnh xuân.

Đường cái thượng cao lớn không ít tiểu cô nương thải tân mua tiểu giày da, một bính nhảy dựng vui mừng hướng về trong nhà đi đến, tại nàng sau lưng túi sách thượng, lạc một cái bạch vũ mão vàng đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ, nó nắm chủ nhân túi sách ngoại da, theo nàng nhảy bắn động tác thân thể đuổi kịp một thượng một chút, đầu cũng là thủy chung hướng về phía trước nâng lên, ánh mắt vẫn luôn đều chú ý ở trên trời.

Ngay tại bọn họ trên đỉnh đầu phương, phi một cái màu đen đại độ nha, đó là này phiến lãnh địa lãnh chúa, tên là Độ gia hỏa.

Cùng mùa đông thời điểm so sánh với, Độ thân hình lại đại một vòng, cánh triển khai sau đó, dực trường đã gia tăng rồi ít nhất hai mươi ly mễ.

Đối với độ nha đến nói, loại này thể trạng tuyệt đối cũng coi là to con, liền tính cùng du chuẩn khi xuất ra cũng là không hề kém cỏi.

Làm sơn tây một khắp lãnh địa lãnh chúa, Độ mỗi ngày đều phải bay ra đi dò xét chính mình lãnh địa, nhưng nó phi hành tốc độ nhanh, kỹ xảo cũng thực sung túc, cho dù là muốn phi bán tòa sơn, cũng gần là mấy chục phút sự tình.

Dĩ vãng tuần tra lãnh địa sau khi kết thúc, Độ nhất định sẽ trở lại Quỳ bên người, hai chỉ điểu ghé vào đồng thời, hoặc là chia sẻ thực vật, hoặc là rúc vào đồng thời sưởi ấm truy kịch, tóm lại xưng đến thượng là như hình với bóng.

Nhưng là gần nhất Quỳ phát hiện, Độ ra ngoài thời gian biến nhiều, tuy rằng nó sau khi trở về vẫn là vẫn như cũ yêu hướng bên cạnh mình dính, nhưng đãi tại chính mình bên cạnh thời gian cũng là rõ ràng giảm bớt.

Lúc ban đầu Đại Bạch anh vũ còn tưởng rằng là mùa xuân đến , vạn vật đều tại hồi phục đương trung, Độ lãnh địa trung các loại động thực vật đều bắt đầu sinh trưởng hoạt động, Độ muốn ứng phó nhiều chuyện, bên ngoài thời gian tự nhiên cũng liền gia tăng.

Nhưng là liên tục mấy ngày đi tiếp tiểu chủ nhân tan học, Quỳ đều phát hiện Độ thân ảnh, mà nhìn nhìn nó liền phát hiện, tên kia hoạt động quỹ đạo giống như có chút kỳ quái.

Mỗi ngày giữa trưa Độ ăn quá ngọ cơm, đều sẽ bồi Quỳ ngủ một tiểu sẽ ngủ trưa.

Tỉnh ngủ sau đó Quỳ sẽ tiếp tục trở lại khách sạn đại đường bên kia đi tiếp đãi khách nhân, Độ lại là bay ra đi, tại Hayakawa gia cư trú sân, cùng Hayakawa gia kinh doanh khách sạn chi gian trên đường qua lại đi tới đi lui không ngừng xoay quanh phi hành.

Muốn nói nó là tại tuần tra lãnh địa, chính là nào có chỉ tuần tra này một khối địa phương ?

Cần phải nói nó không là tại tuần tra, vì cái gì lại muốn tại đây một mảnh khu vực nội không ngừng bay tới bay lui, còn thỉnh thoảng rơi chậm lại độ cao tầng trời thấp xoay quanh, động tác kia vừa thấy chính là tại cẩn thận nhìn cái gì.

Độ là đang tìm vật gì không? Nhìn động tác kia là rất giống .

Chính là tìm cái gì tìm nhiều ngày như vậy còn không có tìm được? Đã nhiều ngày chỉ là Quỳ nhìn đến , nó có thể vây quanh này một mảnh phi ít nhất mấy chục thứ, lấy độ nha kia có thể sánh bằng ưng loại sắc bén ánh mắt, này tìm khắp không đến kia liền đừng nghĩ đang tìm đến .

Quỳ ban đầu thời điểm cũng là nghĩ quá phải giúp vội , chính là nó hỏi qua sau đó lại phát hiện, Độ cái tên kia cư nhiên đối nó nói năng thận trọng! ! !

Chẳng những cố tả hữu mà nói hắn, còn muốn tất cả biện pháp dời đi nó lực chú ý, tóm lại chính là không muốn làm cho nó tham dự trong đó.

Đối với cái này Quỳ ban đầu thời điểm còn có chút sinh hờn dỗi, cảm thấy nuôi thời gian dài như vậy chim nhỏ cư nhiên cũng bắt đầu học cùng nó giấu tâm nhãn .

Sau lại nhìn xem đã bị thư tình đỏ mặt không muốn làm cho người biết đến Douji, nhìn nhìn lại tiểu tâm tàng tư tiền thuê nhà hy vọng có thể cấp nữ chủ nhân một kinh hỉ chủ nhân, nó cũng liền bình thường trở lại.

Ai, liền cùng người nhất dạng, lớn lên chim nhỏ cũng có chính mình tiểu tâm tư .

Buổi tối bàn ăn trước, người một nhà tụ cùng một chỗ hưởng dụng phong phú bữa tối.

Hayakawa nãi nãi là một vị phi thường có kinh nghiệm gia đình bà chủ, nàng sẽ phối hợp bốn mùa lễ khí, vội tới trong nhà mọi người an bài cơm thực.

Liền tỷ như hiện tại, đúng là đầu xuân thời tiết, vạn vật sinh sôi lại hàn khí chưa tiêu, cho nên thực vật thượng ăn cam đoan có đầy đủ nhiệt lượng thu hút ở ngoài, còn muốn thanh đạm có dinh dưỡng.

Vì thế Hayakawa gia hôm nay cơm chiều liền là thanh sao rau dưa, đậu hũ vị tăng thang cùng hương nổ đại sườn lợn rán.

Yên lặng uống một hơi trong chén đậu hũ thang, Hayakawa gia gia hướng về chính mình đại nhi tử hỏi: "Ta hôm nay nhìn thấy cảnh khu giám đốc ta tôn tử tiên sinh , hắn lúc ấy đang bề bộn từng nhà đến mỗi cái khách sạn khách sạn phân phát thông tri đơn, là có chuyện gì không?"

Ta tôn tử giám đốc liền họ ta tôn tử, đây là một dòng họ, không có bất luận cái gì vũ nhục người ý tứ.

Vị này ta tôn tử giám đốc cùng Seiichi tiên sinh tuổi xấp xỉ, là cảnh khu Quản Ủy Hội ngoại sính cao tầng quản lý nhân viên, phụ trách cảnh khu đối ngoại hết thảy sự vật.

"A, ta tôn tử tiên sinh là lại đây hỏi ý kiến mỗi cái lữ điếm khách sạn vào ở tình huống , cuối tuần thị lập muốn cử hành toàn quốc tính chạy Ma-ra-tông đại tái, lâm thời lại gia nhập một ít dự thi nhân viên, trước dự định hảo làng du lịch khách sạn gian phòng số lượng không đủ, ta tôn tử tiên sinh đã nghĩ lại đây hỏi một chút nhìn xem còn có nhà ai cuối tuần có phòng trống gian."

"Hiện tại mới đến hỏi, không kịp đi?"

"Ân, đã tiến vào cây anh đào quý, chúng ta khách sạn gian phòng đã dự định khi đến tháng, biệt khách sạn phỏng chừng tình huống cũng sẽ không kém nhiều ít, nếu lâm thời gia nhập người rất nhiều, chỉ sợ ta tôn tử tiên sinh muốn đau đầu ."

Tứ mộ sơn cây anh đào hải được công nhận cảnh đẹp, không chút nào so kinh đô bên kia kém cỏi, hàng năm mùa xuân thượng sơn xem xét hoa hải du khách nhân số có thể vượt qua mấy trăm vạn, gian phòng nếu không trước tiên dự định căn bản không có.

Buổi tối thời gian ngay tại mọi người trong nhà nói chuyện phiếm trung dần dần vượt qua, chờ đến nghỉ ngơi thời điểm, nằm ngửa tại điểu oa trong Đại Bạch anh vũ há to mồm đánh vài cái a khí sau đó, phi thường tự nhiên đem một bên hắc độ nha cánh xả lại đây, cái tại trên người mình, trong lỗ mũi hừ hừ vài tiếng, xoay người liền ngủ đi qua.

Cam tâm tình nguyện cấp đối phương đương lông mền Độ tại điểu sào trung hơi hơi điều chỉnh một chút góc độ, đem Quỳ cái càng kín sau, lúc này mới nhắm mắt lại chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi.

Ngày hôm sau, bồi Quỳ ăn quá sớm cơm mà còn đưa nó đi làm sau, Độ lại bắt đầu cái loại này tại Hayakawa gia cùng Hayakawa gia kinh doanh suối nước nóng khách sạn chi gian nhiều lần phi hành không ngừng quan sát bộ dáng.

Ghé vào cửa sổ sát đất bên này Quỳ, tại lần thứ ba nhìn thấy Độ đi tới đi lui thanh âm sau, nhẹ nhàng lắc lắc đầu, đầu đầy mờ mịt trở lại điểu cái giá bên kia, nó là thật làm không hiểu đứa nhỏ này rốt cuộc muốn làm cái gì.

Quỳ buông tha suy tư sau đó, Độ lại vẫn còn tiếp tục nó cái loại này 'Cổ quái' hành động, rốt cục tại liên tục bồi hồi đi tới đi lui tìm kiếm gần tới một tuần sau đó, Độ rốt cục lại có tân động tác.

Lúc này đây nó không tái là cái loại này mù quáng bồi hồi phi hành, mà thị phi thường có mục tiêu tại mấy chỗ bất đồng vị trí tầng trời thấp xoay quanh, mà còn cẩn thận quan sát thật lâu không chịu rời đi.

Độ mỗi một lần tại mỗ một vị trí cố định xoay quanh thời gian, đều không ít với nửa giờ.

Xoay quanh phi hành qua đi, những chỗ này nó có lẽ tại sẽ không đến, cũng có lẽ sẽ càng cảm thấy hứng thú, tầng trời thấp quan sát thời gian cũng liền sẽ càng ngày càng dài.

Cứ như vậy lại qua vài ngày, Độ liền giống như quá si võng nhất dạng đem những cái đó khiến cho quá nó hứng thú vị trí một bên lại một bên si tra, cuối cùng chỉ để lại hai nơi vị trí, nó còn tại không ngừng quan sát đương trung.

Kia hai nơi vị trí trong đó một chỗ, tại suối nước nóng khách sạn khu biệt thự nội, bên kia ít người an tĩnh, cây cối phồn đa, sinh thái trạng huống bảo trì tốt đẹp, đối với chim chóc nhóm đến nói là một khối coi như không tồi tê cư mà.

Mặt khác một khối thì ngay tại Hayakawa nhà bên cạnh, là một gốc cây có vài thập niên rừng cây đại dương thụ, vị trí khoảng cách Hayakawa một nhà phi thường gần, gần đến chỉ cần đứng ở Hayakawa gia giữa sân, ngẩng đầu có thể nhìn đến kia khỏa cành lá sum xuê gia hỏa.

Độ thoạt nhìn đối này hai nơi địa điểm đều thực vừa lòng, cuối cùng vây quanh kia hai nơi địa điểm chung quanh sưu tầm nhìn xa một phen qua đi, khẽ gật đầu liền vỗ vỗ cánh đến khách sạn bên kia tìm Quỳ ăn cơm trưa đi.

Hôm nay cơm trưa như trước là điểu lương, sau khi ăn xong điểm tâm lại biến thành cây phỉ.

Này đó cây phỉ là Chihiro phu nhân nhà mẹ đẻ đưa lại đây , nói là Seiichi tiên sinh nhạc phụ nhạc mẫu, đến địa cầu mặt khác một mặt du lịch thời điểm, mang trở về địa phương đặc sản.

Này đó phiêu dương quá hải đường xa mà đến cây phỉ nhóm cái đầu so bản địa sản muốn lớn hơn một chút, quả xác nhan sắc lại muốn thiển thượng rất nhiều, Seiichi tiên sinh khai tương sau đó, cố ý lưu đi ra một ít cấp Quỳ chúng nó đương đồ ăn vặt.

Đối phó loại này mang theo cứng rắn quả xác quả hạch loại thực vật, độ nha điểu uế liền không quá dùng được .

Nếu thật sự dã ngoại, này đó thông minh đại điểu nhóm sẽ ngậm cây phỉ hoặc là hạch đào chờ ở đường cái bên cạnh, nhìn đến có xe trải qua sau liền bay lên đem quả hạch ném đến đường cái thượng, nhượng qua lại ô tô trợ giúp chính mình đem quả xác lộng khai, sau đó thong dong hưởng thụ bên trong dinh dưỡng mỹ vị quả thực.

Hiện tại Độ không cần làm như vậy, bởi vì hoa hướng dương anh vũ kia cái kìm nhất dạng điểu uế, chính là vì đối phó bọn người kia mà sinh .

Chỉ thấy Quỳ dùng móng vuốt chặt chẽ đem một cái cây phỉ nắm chặt, cúi đầu mở ra miệng rộng đem hơn phân nửa cái cây phỉ đều điêu tại trong miệng, tìm hảo cố định dùng sức điểm sau, Quỳ cao thấp điểu uế dùng sức hướng trung gian một kẹp, rắc một tiếng, cây phỉ kia nguyên bản cứng rắn vô cùng quả xác, đã bị Quỳ thoải mái phá vỡ.

Kẹp khai quả xác sau đó, Quỳ lại lặp lại vừa rồi động tác, đem quả xác bên trong như trước thực cứng rắn quả hạch thịt kẹp toái, từ bên trong lấy ra lớn nhỏ thích hợp toái quả khối, duỗi đầu uy đến Độ bên kia cho nó ăn.

Đã thật lâu đều không bị Quỳ uy thực độ nha trong lòng dị thường vui mừng, cúi đầu nhìn nhìn cái loại này tên là cây phỉ quả thực, trong lòng chặt chẽ nhớ kỹ bộ dáng.

Ân, loại này tên là cây phỉ đồ vật là một cái thứ tốt, về sau nếu có thể tìm được, liền muốn dẫn trở về, sau đó nhượng Quỳ đút cho chính mình ăn ~~~

Cơm trưa cùng đồ ăn vặt qua đi, chim chóc nhóm đứng ở điểu cái giá thượng chải vuốt chính mình lông chim.

Quỳ động tác rất nhanh, chỉnh lý hoàn chính mình , nó còn có thời gian đi giúp Độ điêu một điêu.

Thân hình thể trọng đều phải đã đều phải so Quỳ nhiều ra không ngừng một cái lượng cấp đại độ nha, lúc này híp mắt, còn giống như khi còn bé như vậy, ngoan ngoãn đứng ở nơi đó nhượng Quỳ cho nó chải vuốt trường vũ.

Hơn nữa tại Quỳ cho nó chỉnh lý lông chim thời điểm, người này còn không thành thật, tổng là muốn dùng điểu uế đi điêu Quỳ trên đầu quan vũ.

Ba, Đại Bạch anh vũ trở lại dùng điểu uế tại Độ điểu ngoài miệng vỗ nhẹ một chút, ý bảo nó thành thật một chút.

Điểu đầu quan là có thể tùy tiện bính sao? Đều là đại điểu , không thể tái như vậy bướng bỉnh.

Bị Quỳ cảnh cáo chim nhỏ thành thành thật thật đứng lại không động, lão mụ tử tâm Quỳ tiếp tục cho nó chỉnh lý ngực nhung vũ, ngay tại nó đem hắc độ nha lông chim chải vuốt chỉnh chỉnh tề tề thuận thuận lợi đương thời điểm, đột nhiên nghe được đỉnh đầu có điểu hỏi: "Quỳ, muốn là dọn đi ra ngoài ở nói, ngươi hy vọng đang ở nơi nào?"

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy phi thường nghi hoặc, nâng lên mắt ngắm một chút, thấy thật sự là Độ tại câu hỏi phải trả lời: "Quỳ vì cái gì muốn dời ra ngoài ở?"

"Ách, Độ ý là nếu, nếu Quỳ tưởng muốn dời ra ngoài ở. Mà địa điểm có hai cái nói, ngươi sẽ lựa chọn cái nào?"

"Kia liền muốn nhìn đều là dạng gì địa phương phương ."

"Một cái là tại suối nước nóng khách sạn khu biệt thự phụ cận, bên kia núi cao thụ rừng rậm thâm ít người, hoàn cảnh thanh u an tĩnh, phụ cận có thể bắt mồi địa phương điểm cũng rất nhiều, là một chỗ rất tốt tê cư mà. Mặt khác một chỗ thì ngay tại nhà bên cạnh, kia khỏa đại dương trên cây, rời nhà gần vị trí hảo, chính là người chung quanh gia hơi nhiều, sảo một ít."

"Kia đương nhiên là đại dương thụ bên kia, sảo một ít sợ cái gì, rời nhà gần tốt nhất, Quỳ luyến tiếc chủ nhân bọn họ." Ngậm điểu mao vội vàng đi xuống xả bụi Đại Bạch anh vũ hàm hàm hồ hồ, thuận miệng như vậy hồi đáp.

"Hảo , ta biết ."

"Cái gì? Ngươi có biết cái gì ?"

Quỳ hỏi lại, Độ sẽ không chịu trả lời , nhưng là rất nhanh nó cũng không cần người khác cho nó đáp án, bởi vì Độ cái tên kia, cư nhiên bắt đầu ngậm nhánh cây mộc côn, tại cửa nhà kia khỏa đại dương trên cây xây tổ ! ! ! !

Đệ 60 chương

Hayakawa gia ngoài cửa lớn đại dương dưới tàng cây, đôi một tiểu đôi 'Củi lửa đống', củi lửa đống trong các loại chất liệu, các loại hình dạng, các loại dài ngắn phẩm chất nhánh cây chạc đều có, đây là Độ dùng một cái buổi sáng thời gian, từ sơn nam nguyên thủy trong rừng một căn một căn điêu trở về .

Cho tới bây giờ Độ vẫn như cũ còn tại lặp lại cái này công tác, nó đến nhặt được hai mươi mấy căn, tối thiểu đến đầy đủ cấp sắp sửa kiến thiết điểu sào dựng trụ cột, mới có thể tạm thời dừng lại.

Kỳ thật Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng cây cối rất nhiều, lá rụng cành khô càng là không ít, liền tỷ như này khỏa đại dương thụ phụ cận, cây anh đào hải bên kia còn có suối nước nóng khách sạn cảnh quan trong rừng cây, có thể dùng để dựng sào huyệt đoạn chi không tại số ít, nhưng Độ vẫn như cũ quyết định, vẫn là muốn đến nguyên thủy lâm bên kia đi tìm kiếm dựng sào huyệt sở muốn dùng đến toàn bộ tài liệu.

Bởi vì học tập thời điểm phụ trách giáo sư chúng nó sào huyệt dựng đại độ nha đã từng nói qua, bất đồng cây cối chi khô khốc khô sau đó độ cứng cùng mềm dẻo tính là khác nhau rất lớn .

Nếu tưởng muốn kiến thiết xuất một cái củng cố điểu sào, chọn nhân tài liền trọng yếu phi thường, nhất định muốn lựa chọn cái loại này tính dai cường, độ cứng vừa phải nhánh cây đến dựng sào huyệt chủ thể kết cấu, như vậy tài năng cam đoan sào huyệt hoàn thành sau đó, kháng phong, kháng áp, kháng lôi kéo năng lực cường, loại này sào huyệt mới là an toàn .

Mà bất luận là cây anh đào trong biển mỗi cái chủng loại cây anh đào thụ, vẫn là Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn trung sở dụng gieo trồng các loại cảnh quan cây cối, đại đa số đều không phù hợp loại này yêu cầu.

Độ là một cái làm việc nghiêm túc điểu, nhất là đối đãi sào huyệt loại chuyện này, cho tới bây giờ đều là đã tốt muốn tốt hơn thậm chí là tính toán chi li .

Đối với tài liệu loại chuyện này, nó là tuyệt đối sẽ không chấp nhận, liền tính khoảng cách tái xa, cũng muốn từ nguyên thủy lâm bên kia đem thích hợp nhất cây cối chi làm mang trở về, hảo trúc xuất một tòa tốt nhất tối rắn chắc điểu sào đi ra.

Quỳ đứng ở lầu các điểu thông lộ thượng, vẻ mặt phức tạp nhìn Độ lại hàm một căn tráng kiện nhánh cây trở về, ném đến 'Củi lửa đống' thượng sau lập tức bay đi tại đi tìm kiếm tiếp theo căn thích hợp xây tổ dùng tài liệu.

Đã một cái buổi sáng , Độ đều là như thế, không biết mệt mỏi từ sơn nam nguyên thủy lâm bên kia mang về một căn lại một căn bó củi, một chút vi cái kia sắp khởi công điểu sào góp một viên gạch.

Ước chừng chờ đợi mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, Độ lại bay trở về , còn mang theo một căn thô trường mang theo tam, bốn chi nhánh gỗ chắc chi làm.

Lúc này đây đại khái là rốt cục thu thập đủ một kỳ công trình tài liệu, Độ không tái bay đi, mà là ngậm kia căn tam, bốn chi nhánh gỗ chắc chi làm, hướng về đại dương thụ tán cây trung tâm bay đi.

Tưởng muốn dựng một tòa đủ tư cách điểu sào, nền là làm trọng yếu bước đi, liền giống như kiến phòng ở địa phương cơ nhất dạng, nó quyết định này tòa điểu sào hoàn thành sau đó thừa nhận năng lực cùng kháng phong năng lực.

Độ vì mình điểu sào lựa chọn nền tài liệu là cây bạch quả mộc, loại này cây cối sinh trưởng chu kỳ trường, mộc chất kết cấu chặt chẽ, chất liệu mật độ cao mềm dẻo tính rồi lại thực cường, là xây dựng điểu sào khi lý tưởng nhất trụ cột tài liệu.

Hơn nữa Độ còn đã từng tại Quỳ bên kia nghe nói qua, loại này bó củi từ xưa chính là cao cấp gia cụ gia công tài liệu.

Mà sự thật cũng quả thật như thế, bởi vì nó dịch gia công, nại ăn mòn, làm lui tính hảo, không đổi biến hình, không đổi phản kiều, không đổi trùng chú, cũng không đổi rạn nứt chờ tốt đẹp tính năng, hiện nay trừ bỏ gia cụ cùng kiến trúc chức nghiệp ngoại, có rất nhiều cao cấp hàng mỹ nghệ cùng vận động vợt bóng bàn, gậy golf đều thực ưu ái loại này bó củi.

Cho nên Độ đã sớm quyết định, chính mình sào huyệt nền nhất định muốn dùng cây bạch quả mộc chi làm, mà may mắn chính là sơn nam bên kia nguyên thủy lâm trong, vừa lúc có mấy cây thượng trăm năm cây bạch quả thụ sinh trưởng ở nơi đó.

Đương nhiên biết được loại này tài liệu chỗ tốt khẳng định không ngừng Độ một con chim, cho nên hôm nay buổi sáng, Độ đã ở bên kia đánh không ngừng một trận .

Này đó cùng Độ đánh nhau chim chóc nhóm, có trên núi tầm thường có thể nhìn thấy Đại Sơn tước, sơn chim khách, tích linh, còn có cùng nó cùng lớp học tập mặt khác tuổi trẻ độ nha, thậm chí còn có sơn 鶽, sơn chuẩn, đêm hào từ từ hung hãn ác điểu.

Đối mặt bọn người kia, Độ không chỗ nào sợ hãi, ai dám cùng ngươi nó tranh đoạt kiến sào tài liệu, nó liền dám tùy thời vươn ra móng vuốt khai làm.

Nhìn kia chỉ ngậm nhánh cây tại đại dương thụ tán cây nội cao thấp bay múa, thử thăm dò tìm kiếm thích hợp nhất kiến trúc địa điểm đại độ nha, Quỳ tâm tình có chút phức tạp.

Nó liền giống như là nghe nói hài tử muốn ở bên ngoài mua phòng sống một mình mồ côi cha phụ thân nhất dạng, nội tâm là vừa kiêu ngạo có rất không tha.

Kiêu ngạo chính là hài tử có tiền đồ , trưởng thành có thể độc lập sinh hoạt, không tha chính là hài tử trưởng thành, liền phải rời khỏi chính mình .

Đối với vẫn luôn đều tại chú ý chính mình Quỳ kia phiền phức tâm tình, Độ là không biết , nó hiện tại chính ngậm kia căn tinh khiêu tế tuyển đi ra cây bạch quả nhánh cây tại đại dương thụ tán cây nội nhảy nhót, chính là muốn tìm đến một chỗ thích hợp an phòng vị trí.

Làm sơn nam độ nha học tập ban tốt nghiệp ưu tú đệ tử, Độ lý luận tri thức đó là một chút cũng không có vấn đề gì , nhưng vấn đề là xây tổ loại chuyện này, cho dù là lý luận tri thức tại phong phú, thật chính mình động thủ thời điểm cũng sẽ cảm thấy không biết nên như thế nào xuống tay.

Thử nhiều lần đều cảm giác không quá vừa lòng, Độ đem trong miệng ngậm cây bạch quả mộc an trí ở một bên, dùng móng vuốt gãi gãi hái má của mình, bắt đầu cố gắng hồi tưởng nó nhìn thấy quá những cái đó điểu sào đều là như thế nào dựng .

Ân, Quỳ bên kia cũng không cần nói, điểu sào đều là mua có sẵn .

Nhân loại biên chế hoặc là kim chúc, ngạnh tố chế thành điểu sào căn bản liền không là có thể học tập đối tượng, đầu tiên đã bị bài trừ bên ngoài.

Sơn nam độ nha đàn bên kia, lão sư giáo dục thời điểm ngược lại là cẩn thận phân bộ cấp giảng giải quá điểu sào xây dựng thời điểm chú ý hạng mục công việc, Độ đối những cái đó nhớ ngược lại là rất rõ ràng, chẳng qua dùng thời điểm liền không quá thuận tay.

Nhìn xem chính mình thật vất vả mới hồi môn trụ cột tài liệu, Độ luyến tiếc dễ dàng bắt bọn nó cấp lãng phí, cho nên càng nghĩ cuối cùng quyết định, tạm thời đình chỉ dựng điểu sào, tới trước độ nha đàn bên kia tiếp tục học tập đi.

Sơn nam độ nha đàn, hiện tại trạng huống so trời đông giá rét thời tiết tốt hơn rất nhiều.

Hồi xuân đại địa sau đó, quải bao cây anh đào thụ cùng xanh tươi trở lại đại địa vi chịu khổ một cái mùa đông độ nha đàn nhóm mang đến đệ nhất sóng thực vật, mà ăn no sau đó, thuận theo thiên thời đàn trung đại độ nha nhóm bắt đầu xao động đứng lên.

Đã có bạn lữ đại độ nha nhóm có đôi có cặp, có ở lại tộc đàn nội, có lại là lựa chọn tạm thời tính rời đi.

Nhưng bất kể như thế nào lựa chọn, những cái đó còn không có điểu sào độ nha nhóm, lúc này đều bắt đầu vì chính mình gia mà nỗ lực.

Trải qua Huyền tiên sinh sự tình sau, độ nha đàn hiện tại đối Độ thái độ cùng với dịu đi rất nhiều, tuy rằng không có trực tiếp bắt nó trở thành tộc đàn nội một phần tử, nhưng nó tái ra vào sơn nam độ nha đàn lãnh địa thời điểm, cũng là lại không có độ nha sẽ ra tiếng báo động trước .

Lúc này sơn nam nguyên thủy rừng cây nội, nơi nơi đều là vội vàng tu bổ hoặc là kiến tạo điểu sào chim chóc, muốn là muốn quan sát học tập, ngược lại là kiện thực chuyện dễ dàng, bất quá Độ cảm thấy nếu muốn tìm, kia liền nhất định đến tìm tốt nhất, như vậy tài năng học được tối hữu dụng tri thức.

Nhìn Quỳ thân ảnh từ tầng trời thấp bay qua, trong rừng cây mặt thường thường liền sẽ truyền ra một, hai chỉ độ nha tiếng kêu.

Đây là mùa đông thời điểm, cùng nó đồng thời cứu trợ quá Huyền lão tiên sinh những cái đó độ nha nhóm, cộng đồng trải qua một sự tình chúng nó, tình cảm vẫn là có một chút .

Về phần cái khác những cái đó độ nha, nhất là tuổi trẻ còn không có bạn lữ nhóm giống cái độ nha nhóm, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Độ ánh mắt liền đặc biệt phức tạp.

Từ khi năm trước mùa đông thời điểm, độ nha nhóm đem Độ kia thần kỳ thẩm mỹ quan mang về tộc đàn báo cho các nàng bắt đầu, giống cái độ nha nhóm liền biết cơ hội của mình xa vời.

Các nàng cho dù là lại có bản lĩnh, cũng không có biện pháp đem lông chim biến thành nộn hồng nhạt, đầu quan biến thành mân hồng sắc, đây quả thực quá mạnh mẽ điểu sở khó.

Cho nên cho dù là trong lòng tại như thế nào thèm nhỏ dãi Độ kia cơ hồ có thể nhất thống sơn nam sức chiến đấu, giống cái độ nha nhóm cuối cùng vẫn là buông tha đối Độ theo đuổi, bởi vì này gia hỏa yêu thích thật sự là rất đặc biệt .

Giống cái độ nha nhóm loại thái độ này, nhượng những cái đó nguyên bản đối Độ ôm có một chút địch ý tuổi trẻ đại độ nha nhóm yên tâm , đợi cho Độ lần thứ hai đi vào độ nha đàn bên này thời điểm, đối nó trừng mắt dựng thẳng mắt gia hỏa trên cơ bản đều không có .

Độ phải tìm chính là một cái tên là lũy giống đực đại độ nha, từ tên của hắn thượng có thể nhìn ra, người này am hiểu kiến tạo, là đàn trung công nhận điểu sào dựng tốt nhất gia hỏa.

Độ tìm được nó thời điểm, người này đang tại vội vàng gia cố chính mình điểu sào, mắt thấy vây quanh ở chính mình bên cạnh chim nhỏ nhóm càng ngày càng nhiều, vị này nghĩ nghĩ, lại nhìn nhìn chính mình cái kia đã sử dụng nhiều năm tu tu bổ bổ điểu oa, quyết định không tu , lần nữa dựng một cái.

Biết lũy hữu ý trùng kiến điểu sào, lại đây bái sư học nghệ tiểu độ nha nhóm tỏ vẻ chúng nó thực nguyện ý hỗ trợ.

Này đàn vật nhỏ nhóm bị kích động bay ra đi, quần tam tụ ngũ cấp lũy điêu trở về rất nhiều đủ loại tài liệu, lũy một bên ở trong đó lựa, một bên hướng chim nhỏ nhóm truyền thụ lựa chọn như thế nào thích hợp bó củi.

"Xây dựng cơ bản bó củi nhất định muốn tráng kiện một ít, mộc chất muốn chọn chọn ra mật độ cao tính dai hảo . Điểu sào tài liệu càng hướng về phía trước, liền muốn chọn chọn ra tương đối tế một ít, nhưng là chạc cây nhất định muốn nhiều , như vậy tài năng lẫn nhau giao nhau, cam đoan điểu sào kéo duỗi không gian..."

Nó vừa nói một bên cẩn thận chọn lựa, một đám chim nhỏ nhóm ánh mắt toàn bộ đều tập trung tại nó trên người, lũy hôm nay muốn dạy thụ chúng nó , chính là như thế nào đem điểu sào 'Nền' đánh hảo.

Tráng kiện mộc chi bị vững vàng khoát lên cây cối chi làm thượng, mang theo chạc cây kia một bên giống như chuẩn mưu kết cấu nhất dạng cắm ở cây cối chi nhánh thượng.

"Đáp hoàn một căn sau đó, mặt khác một căn chạc cây một bên nhất định muốn để đặt tại vừa rồi đệ nhất căn không có chạc cây kia một bên, dùng này một căn chạc cây đem mặt khác một căn cố định tại cây cối thượng."

"Đệ tam căn cùng thứ hai căn nhất dạng, cũng là dùng chạc cây một bên cố định thứ hai căn, chú ý nó không có chạc cây này một mặt nhất định muốn nghĩ biện pháp nhét vào đệ nhất căn chạc cây trong, như vậy một cái củng cố điểu sào nền mới xem như hoàn thành."

Lũy một bên giảng giải một bên tại trên nhánh cây vội cao thấp tung bay, những cái đó nghiêm túc học tập tiểu độ nha nhóm, giống như quan khán bóng bàn trận đấu khán giả nhất dạng, đầu nhỏ theo nó phương hướng không ngừng cao thấp trái phải trước sau chớp lên, bộ dáng muốn nhiều manh liền có nhiều manh.

Điểu sào nền dựng hoàn tất sau, Độ phát hiện đối phương không biết là hữu ý vẫn là vô ý, cái kia nền vừa vặn là một hình tam giác, là Quỳ nói sở hữu hình dạng trung kết cấu tối ổn định một loại.

Phát hiện điểm này Độ như có điều suy nghĩ, lại tại trong đầu chặt chẽ đem điểm này nhớ kỹ, sau đó tiếp tục dụng tâm nghe giảng.

Tịch dương hạ xuống trước, lũy tiên sinh điểu sào trụ cột kiến thiết khóa rốt cục chấm dứt, học được chính mình muốn học đồ vật Độ, cảm thấy mỹ mãn cất cánh hồi gia.

Đệ 61 chương

Độ là một cái thông tuệ , hiểu được học đến nỗi dùng, mà còn thực sẽ suy một ra ba điểu.

Ngày hôm qua nó từ đại độ nha lũy bên kia học được đồ vật, sáng sớm hôm sau đã bị nó dùng đến chính mình điểu sào thượng.

Học lũy ngày hôm qua bộ dáng, Độ tỉ mỉ từ kia khỏa đại dương thụ tán cây nội tìm được thích hợp nhất vị trí, đem nó cố ý tìm thấy tam chỉ cây bạch quả thụ chi làm, lẫn nhau xen kẽ điệp áp tổ hợp Seiichi cái phi thường rắn chắc ổn định hình tam giác.

Độ động tác thực tiểu tâm, chỉnh lý hình dạng thời điểm cũng tận lực hướng về tam giác đều ngoại hình đi dựa vào, bởi vì nó cảm giác loại này hình dạng phải là tối củng cố .

Như vậy một cái điểu sào trọng yếu nhất nền bộ vị cũng đã hoàn thành, dư lại công tác chính là lấy cái này nền làm cơ sở, thật cẩn thận tại mặt trên dựng điểu sào ngoại dàn giáo.

Tưởng muốn kiến tạo xuất một tòa mỹ quan thoải mái lại rắn chắc dùng bền điểu sào, không phải một sớm một chiều có thể hoàn thành sự tình.

Những cái đó thuần thục thành niên chim chóc nhóm còn yêu cầu nhiều ngày nhiều lần tu kiến, liền lại càng không dùng nói Độ như vậy thuần tân thủ tiểu thái điểu .

Vạn hạnh chính là Độ này chỉ tiểu thái điểu là có lão sư , mỗi khi nó đụng tới vấn đề thời điểm, tổng có thể rất nhanh từ đại độ nha bên kia đạt được hữu dụng biện pháp giải quyết.

Độ tại kia khỏa đại dương thụ tán cây nội vội vội vàng vàng hảo vài ngày, một cái hình trứng đại hình điểu sào cũng đã pha đủ hình thức ban đầu.

Quỳ mỗi ngày đều canh giữ ở lầu các cửa sổ bên cạnh nhìn cái kia điểu oa chưa từng đến có, trong lòng yên lặng tính toán ngày.

Oa, nền mới kiến hảo, muốn hoàn Seiichi cái điểu oa còn sớm thực.

Di, dàn giáo đều đáp đi ra ? Độ động tác còn thật khoái.

A, đã có thể nhìn ra một cái điểu sào bộ dáng , là hình trứng , ha ha, xem ra Độ hài tử kia trình độ còn phải còn chờ đề cao.

Ai, Độ tại bổ khuyết điểu sào khe hở, xem bộ dáng là không sai biệt lắm liền muốn hoàn công, chờ đến cái kia điểu sào triệt để hoàn công thời điểm, đứa bé kia có phải hay không liền muốn cùng ta nói ly sào sự tình ?

Đối diện đại dương trên cây điểu sào càng kiến càng tốt, lầu các nội thủy chung đều tại chú ý hoa hướng dương anh vũ cảm xúc cũng là càng ngày càng thấp triều.

Nó biết nuôi lớn chim nhỏ chung quy là muốn rời đi chính mình, đi ra bên ngoài thành lập gia đình của mình, đi qua nó cuộc sống của mình.

Thường ngày trải qua nó giáo dục chim nhỏ nhiều, cũng không phải không hết sức quá loại chuyện này, khi đó chính mình còn có thể đủ mang theo chúc phúc tâm, nghĩa chính ngôn từ khuyên bảo những cái đó chim nhỏ nhóm độc lập sinh hoạt sau đó yêu cầu chủ yếu các loại hạng mục công việc, vì cái gì đến phiên Độ bên này, chính mình cũng là lưu luyến không rời như thế nào đều không nghĩ buông tay?

Quỳ làm không hiểu nó hiện tại tâm tình, nhưng là lại có thể rất rõ ràng biết, nếu Độ sắp sửa rời đi chính mình, như vậy nó phải là sẽ thực thương tâm .

Cơm chiều thời điểm, Quỳ rủ điểu quan lẳng lặng đứng ở điểu cái giá thượng yên lặng ăn điểu lương.

Nó kia phó buồn bã ỉu xìu bộ dáng khiến cho toàn gia nhân chú ý, Seiichi còn cố ý lại đây bắt nó ôm vào trong ngực, tỉ mỉ kiểm tra một chút, không phát hiện cái gì dị thường lúc này mới đem Quỳ lần nữa phóng trở về.

Mà Độ liền càng khẩn trương , cả đêm đều nhảy bắn đi theo Quỳ phía sau, nó đi chỗ nào nó liền theo tới chỗ nào, ánh mắt đều không mang sai một chút .

Hảo tại không có gì tinh thần Quỳ cũng vô tâm tư nơi nơi chạy loạn, nó tại ăn quá cơm chiều sau đó, liền oa đến phòng khách bên kia kẻ lười trên ghế sa lông, ghé vào bên trong ăn đồ ăn vặt truy anime mới nhất kịch.

Máy móc tính hướng chính mình trong miệng điền một cái hạt hướng dương, Quỳ ánh mắt thẳng ngơ ngác hướng trước nhìn.

Tuy rằng tầm mắt thủy chung là hướng về TV màn ảnh phương hướng, nhưng là ánh mắt cũng là tán loạn vả lại không có ngắm nhìn điểm .

Cái loại này không yên lòng bộ dáng đặc biệt rõ ràng, tâm tư vừa thấy liền vô dụng tại TV Lí chính tại truyền phát tin anime nội dung vở kịch thượng.

Kia miếng bị Quỳ bắt lại ăn vào đi hạt hướng dương, bên trong hạt cũng sớm đã bị Quỳ ăn luôn, nhưng là nó nhưng không có đem loại da nhổ ra, mà là lặp đi lặp lại dùng điểu uế không ngừng đem hạt hướng dương loại da qua lại nghiền ma.

Hiện tại kia miếng hạt hướng dương liền giống như bị đặt tại máy móc đi lên hồi nghiền áp hạt ngô can nhất dạng, đều nhanh có thể trực tiếp cấp động vật đương thức ăn gia súc dùng.

Đối với cái này tình hình Quỳ nhưng không có bất luận cái gì phát hiện, như trước thói quen tính dùng đầu lưỡi cùng điểu uế tại thoát phá hạt hướng dương xác nội không ngừng thăm dò, giống như có thể từ giữa lại tìm xuất một cái hoa hướng dương nhân đến.

Mắt thấy cái kia hạt hướng dương ngoại loại da đã khoái bị Quỳ cắn được bỏ đi, rốt cục nhìn không được Độ xem xét chuẩn cơ hội, đầu duỗi ra miệng một kẹp, trực tiếp đem những cái đó bị kẹp toái hạt dưa da điêu xuống dưới.

Trong miệng đồ vật bị điêu đi, Quỳ nhất thời cư nhiên còn không có phản ứng, chờ đến nó đầu lưỡi động vài cái, lại tại không cảm giác đến có đồ vật thời điểm, lúc này mới hồi phục tinh thần.

Nhưng nó vừa mới hoàn hồn, còn chưa mở miệng nói chuyện, Độ cũng đã đem điêu đi ra thoát phá hạt hướng dương xác bỏ qua, thay đổi một cái tân đầy đủ hoa hướng dương mầm mống lại cấp Quỳ tắc trở về.

Trong miệng lần nữa có đồ vật, Quỳ quét mắt Độ liếc mắt một cái cũng không nói chuyện, tự cố mục đích bản thân tiếp tục ma hạt hướng dương đi.

Liền như vậy một cái uy một cái ăn, kia một điệp bị lấy ra cấp chim chóc nhóm đương đồ ăn vặt hạt hướng dương, liền đều bị Quỳ một con chim cấp toàn bộ ăn luôn.

Chờ đến tố túi phình rốt cuộc ăn không trôi đồ vật thời điểm, Quỳ liền dùng móng vuốt đẩy ra Độ lại một lần nữa đưa lại đây hạt hướng dương.

"Phi phi, không ăn , ăn không vô nữa."

Độ nghe vậy nhìn nhìn đối phương kia chống đỡ ngực nhung mao đều bồng đứng lên tố túi, oai đầu nháy mắt mấy cái ngoan ngoãn đem ngậm kia miếng hạt hướng dương lại phóng trở về.

Hiện giờ cái kia thừa trang Quỳ hoa tử tiểu chén đĩa trung, cũng chỉ còn lại có cuối cùng tam, tứ miếng hạt hướng dương hạt, Độ nhìn xem kia trống trơn chén đĩa, đang nhìn nhìn kia cô linh linh mấy miếng hạt hướng dương, nghĩ Seiichi tiên sinh lấy ra liền còn muốn đưa trở về, vẫn là không cần cấp đối phương thêm phiền toái .

Vì thế dư lại kia mấy miếng hạt hướng dương, liền toàn bộ đều vào Độ trong miệng.

Cái này đổi thành Quỳ nhìn Độ khái hạt hướng dương , nhưng là so với Độ xem nó thời điểm thoải mái, Quỳ cũng là đầy bụng tâm tư.

Bên ngoài cái kia điểu sào, mắt thấy đã sắp kiến hảo, nhưng là Độ cũng là đến bây giờ đều không có toát ra một chút tưởng muốn độc lập sinh hoạt ý tứ.

Nó không cấp xuất cái cụ thể thời gian, Quỳ đã cảm thấy chính mình này trái tim tổng là bất ổn không đến An Ninh.

Tiểu tử này rốt cuộc nói hay không nha? Nó rốt cuộc không có nói? Sẽ cái gì thời điểm mới có thể nói?

Mãn đầu óc đều là nhà của chúng ta chim nhỏ liền muốn xuất oa, nhưng là ta lại không muốn làm cho nó rời đi oa Đại Bạch anh vũ, lăn qua lộn lại giống như trăm trảo cong tâm.

Cuối cùng rốt cục không chịu nổi Quỳ quyết định không tái miên man suy nghĩ, rõ ràng có cái gì nói cái gì, trước thăm dò một chút Độ thái độ.

"Khụ khụ, Độ, ngươi lại không có chuyện gì cùng với Quỳ nói ?"

Đang tại khái cuối cùng một cái hạt hướng dương Độ nghe vậy dừng lại động tác, oai đầu ra vẻ đang tại cẩn thận suy tư, Quỳ thì có chút thấp thỏm chờ đợi nó đáp án.

"Không có." Nghiêm túc hồi tưởng qua đi Độ cấp ra một cái thực khẳng định trả lời.

"Thật không có sao? Ngươi tại hảo hảo ngẫm lại?"

Cho là mình quên cái gì Độ vứt bỏ hạt hướng dương da, suy nghĩ lại muốn sau đó vẫn là nói rằng: "Không có, Độ sự tình Quỳ cũng biết, Độ cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không giấu ngươi ."

Lời này nói nhượng Quỳ đặc biệt cảm động, bởi vì sự thật chính là như vậy , Độ sự tình nó chỉ cần là muốn biết, mở miệng vừa hỏi Độ tuyệt đối sẽ không hề bảo lưu toàn bộ nói cho nó.

Liền giống như lúc này đây vi độc lập mà dựng điểu sào, Độ cũng là đại đại Phương Phương chưa bao giờ bị nó.

Cho nên Độ đây là thật sự quên đi? Quên chim nhỏ ly sào bắt đầu một mình sinh hoạt thời điểm, là yêu cầu nói cho dưỡng dục nó lão điểu một tiếng .

Đương nhiên đó cũng không phải tuyệt đối , tỷ như chim sẻ những cái đó vật nhỏ, hạng nhất đều là muốn đi thì đi, nhưng là Độ không giống, nó tổng yếu tổng vâng theo một cái cái này quy luật đi?

Vươn ra cổ dùng sức ló đầu ra, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nương sáng tỏ ánh trăng, Quỳ lại thấy được đối diện đại dương trên cây cái kia sắp hoàn công đại điểu sào.

Hiện tại ngẫm lại Độ đem điểu oa kiến ở bên kia cũng rất tốt, tối thiểu rời nhà gần, chính mình tưởng niệm nó thời điểm chỉ cần duỗi ra đầu có thể nhìn thấy.

Theo nội tâm tư tưởng biến hóa, Quỳ nhất trương điểu trên mặt biểu tình cũng là như vậy muôn màu muôn vẻ, nhất thời khẩn trương nhất thời chờ mong, nhất thời hơi đau thương nhất thời lại có chút mừng thầm, nhìn Độ mạc danh kỳ diệu.

"Quỳ, ngươi không sao chứ? Ngươi có cái gì tưởng phải biết sao? Có nói ngươi liền hỏi, Độ nhất định nói cho ngươi biết."

"Kỳ thật cũng không có gì, chính là nếu có một ngày kia ngươi tưởng muốn ly sào độc lập sinh hoạt thời điểm, đừng quên nói cho Quỳ một tiếng."

Độ nghe vậy động tác lập tức cứng đờ, nó nhanh chóng quay đầu, nhìn chăm chú Quỳ hỏi: "Ly sào sinh hoạt? Ngươi muốn đuổi Độ đi?"

Rất đơn giản một câu câu hỏi, số lượng từ tuyệt đối không vượt qua mười cái, nhưng là trực diện vấn đề Quỳ lại chẳng biết tại sao, giữa đột nhiên cảm giác đặc biệt có áp lực.

Câu hỏi Độ nhìn nó ánh mắt, thâm thúy giống như hố đen nhất dạng, phảng phất có cái gì vậy muốn tràn ra đến, lại giống như muốn đem đối diện Quỳ hít vào đi.

Quỳ cho tới bây giờ đều chưa thấy qua như vậy Độ, giờ này khắc này Độ tựa hồ đã không tái là kia chỉ nó từ tiểu đưa đến đại ngoan chim nhỏ, mà là một cái ẩn núp tại nó đối diện, chờ đợi thời cơ bắt mồi giả.

Quỳ bị kinh lui về phía sau hảo vài bước, trên đầu mào đều dựng thẳng lên đến .

Nó kinh nghi bất định nhìn Độ, rồi lại không giải nói: "Cái gì gọi là Quỳ đuổi ngươi đi? Không là ngươi ở bên ngoài tu kiến điểu sào, tưởng muốn độc lập sinh hoạt sao?"

Độ nghe vậy nguyên bản hơi hơi nổ tung lông chim nhanh chóng khôi phục bình thường trạng thái, nó tại trên ghế sa lông đi dạo bước, từng bước một đi vào Quỳ, lấy nó đã muốn so với Quỳ cao hơn nữa thân cao, duỗi trưởng cổ dùng cằm hài chậm rãi đi cọ Quỳ kia dựng thẳng lên tới quan vũ.

Một chút lại một chút, động tác mềm nhẹ mà thư hoãn, Quỳ rất nhanh đã bị nó trấn an xuống dưới, trên người lông chim cũng bị bình phục .

"Nha nha, Độ cái gì thời điểm nói muốn một mình sinh hoạt? Cái kia điểu sào là kiến cấp Quỳ , Độ tu kiến trước hỏi qua Quỳ thích chỗ nào? Quỳ nói là nơi này ? Ngươi đều quên?"

Bị gãi đầu sát Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy hồi tưởng một chút, ra vẻ là có có chuyện như vậy, Độ tu kiến điểu sào trước đích thật là hỏi qua nó, nhưng nó lúc ấy không để ý, trả lời thực tùy ý, thời điểm cũng liền quên .

"Cho nên, cái kia tân kiến điểu sào là Quỳ ?"

"Là Độ cùng Quỳ ." Hắc độ nha đặc biệt cường điệu, này rất trọng yếu.

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy hưng phấn triển khai cánh, một cái một cái giống như thoải mái kê tử nhất dạng rất vui vẻ hỏi: "Kia Quỳ cũng có thể đi trụ, tùy thời cũng có thể sao?"

"Đương nhiên, kia là của chúng ta điểu sào, ngươi thích không?"

"Thích, đặc biệt thích, thật sự hảo tưởng sớm một chút trụ đi vào! ! !"

Độ nghe vậy không động thần sắc nhìn Quỳ liếc mắt một cái, sau đó nhanh chóng trầm xuống, cúi đầu lấy một loại hơi ngượng ngùng khẩu khí nói rằng: "Đáng tiếc Độ là lần đầu tiên kiến sào, điểu sào hình dạng không có xử lý tốt, hơn nữa tốc độ cũng không phải rất nhanh, nếu Quỳ tưởng sớm một chút vào ở nói, có thể lại đây đồng thời hỗ trợ ."

"Di, có thể chứ? Quỳ cũng có thể đi dựng điểu sào? Chính là Quỳ cái gì cũng sẽ không?"

"Không. . . . Không có quan hệ, Độ cũng là mới vừa học, chúng ta có thể một chút chậm rãi thăm dò."

"Kia hảo, Quỳ thực nguyện ý giúp Độ vội."

Độ nghe vậy quả thực là vui mừng lộ rõ trên nét mặt, nó dùng đầu ỷ tại hoa hướng dương anh vũ ngực dùng sức cọ, thiếu chút nữa không đem Quỳ mới vừa ăn hết hạt hướng dương tự cấp bài trừ đến.

Mà Quỳ cũng là cao hứng phi thường, nó hiện tại lòng tràn đầy đều là chim nhỏ chẳng những không ly sào, còn cấp chính mình đáp cái tân điểu sào, càng nghĩ càng vui vẻ Quỳ hiện tại căn bản là không kịp suy nghĩ cái khác.

Bởi thế Quỳ đáp ứng Độ điều thỉnh cầu này thời điểm căn bản liền không quá đầu óc, cũng đã quên đi tự hỏi một chút, cộng đồng tu kiến điểu sào đối với một cái đang bị vây ở tìm phối ngẫu kỳ thành thục giống đực chim chóc ý vị như thế nào.

Đệ 62 chương

Vào lúc ban đêm vi Độ khó hiểu lo lắng hảo vài ngày Đại Bạch anh vũ rốt cục ngủ một cái hảo giác, ngày hôm sau nó tinh thần chấn hưng đi theo chủ nhân mang Độ nha cùng đi ra đi làm, tại đi ngang qua kia khỏa đại dương thụ thời điểm, còn cố ý phi cao cao, trên cao nhìn xuống nhìn tán cây bên trong, cái kia Độ vì mình kiến tạo tân điểu sào.

Ân, kết cấu ổn định tạo hình tuyệt đẹp, lựa chọn vị trí cũng phi thường tốt, như vậy một chỗ thực dụng lại mỹ quan điểu sào, đạt được Đại Bạch anh vũ tự đáy lòng ca ngợi.

Cái gì? Ngươi nói kiến tạo này tòa điểu sào điểu là tân thủ, nó đem điểu oa đáp thành hình trứng ?

Này có cái gì quan hệ, điểu sào không nên là hình trứng sao?

Không tin? Chính mình đi tìm hình ảnh nhìn xem kia đống thế giới nổi tiếng điểu sào kiến trúc là cái gì hình dạng , chúng ta Độ chính là hoàn toàn tôn trọng nguyên bản .

Chính là như thế giảng đạo lý Quỳ tại tầng trời thấp xoay quanh lại thưởng thức một tiểu sẽ sau đó, lúc này mới bay đi đuổi theo nó chủ nhân, đi theo đối phương phía sau tiến vào khách sạn bắt đầu đi làm.

Buổi chiều tiếp tiểu chủ nhân tan học hồi gia sau đó, Quỳ liền không thể chờ đợi được bay ra gia môn, hướng về cửa nhà kia khỏa đại dương thụ liền vọt tới.

Độ đang tại bên kia chờ nó, vi nghênh đón Quỳ lần đầu tiên đã đến, Độ này cho tới trưa còn cố ý đem tân điểu sào mỗi cái góc đều quynh chỉnh một chút.

Đây là nó chính thức đưa cho Quỳ phần thứ nhất lễ vật, Độ đối với cái này còn có chút khẩn trương, nó không biết Quỳ sẽ là dạng gì phản ứng.

Quỳ phản ứng?

Quỳ phản ứng nhưng kịch liệt , nó nhìn thấy tân điểu sào sau đó, triển khai cánh Oa Oa kêu vây quanh điểu sào cùng tán cây phi một hồi lâu, kia vẻ mặt muốn nhiều kích động liền có nhiều kích động, hiển nhiên đối phần lễ vật này nó là vừa lòng cực kỳ.

Kế tiếp hai chỉ chim chóc liền bắt đầu đồng lòng hợp lực đối này tòa tân điểu sào tiến hành cuối cùng tu sửa, quá trình của nó chính là hoa hướng dương anh vũ hướng điểu oa bên trong một nằm úp sấp, bắt đầu tại điểu sào trong chung quanh lăn qua lăn lại.

Đại điểu sào bên trong là Độ dùng khô héo mang theo tính dai tế nhung thảo một chút một chút bện đi lên , nó kỹ thuật mặc dù có hạn, nhưng là thắng tại cẩn thận lại dùng tâm, điểu oa bên trong đại bộ phận mặt ngoài chạc cây, cũng đã bị nó dùng tế nhung thảo bao trùm thượng .

Quỳ hiện tại làm công tác, chính là kiểm tra một chút điểu sào bên trong thoải mái độ, nó muốn tại quay cuồng trên đường dụng tâm cảm thụ, nhìn xem chỗ nào có cộm đến hoảng cảm giác.

Mỗi khi gặp gỡ có góc cạnh vị trí, Quỳ liền sẽ dừng lại, dùng cánh chỉ ra địa điểm cùng vấn đề.

Oa Oa ~, nơi này, nơi này dưới có đột đột vị trí, lăn đi lên không là thực thoải mái.

Đi theo Đại Bạch anh vũ phía sau hắc độ nha nghe vậy lập tức liền khiêu lại đây, đem cái tại mặt trên tế nhung thảo nhấc lên đến, dùng điểu uế ngậm dưới chi làm, tiểu tâm lần nữa điều chỉnh góc độ.

Oa Oa ~, nơi này, nơi này lõm đi xuống , lăn một vòng một cái hố, bên trong khẳng định không điền bình.

Mới vừa đem kia một chỗ nhô ra chuẩn bị cho tốt Độ nghe vậy bay đến đại dương thụ rể cây chỗ, từ đôi ở nơi đó tài liệu đôi trúng tuyển xuất thích hợp tài liệu, trở lại điểu oa bên này đem kia chỗ ao hãm điền bình.

Oa Oa ~, nơi này có cái gì vậy trát Quỳ! ! !

Lúc này đây đều không cần Độ động thủ, bị đâm hoa hướng dương anh vũ chính mình dùng móng vuốt nhấc lên cái tại mặt trên tế nhung thảo, tìm ra kia chỗ chi ra tới tiểu tế chạc sau đó, nó trực tiếp hạ khẩu, dùng cái kìm nhất dạng điểu uế đem kia chỗ tế nhánh cây trực tiếp cắt đứt.

Cứ như vậy tu tu chỉnh chỉnh một cái buổi chiều, Quỳ cũng không biết chính mình qua lại tại điểu sào bên trong lăn bao nhiêu lần, cuối cùng là đem bên trong biến thành rộng mở lại thư thái.

Vào lúc ban đêm Quỳ liền tỏ vẻ muốn ở bên ngoài tân điểu sào qua đêm, nhưng là Độ không đồng ý, hiện tại tuy rằng đã đầu xuân, lại chính là cuối tháng ba mà thôi.

Trên núi nhiệt độ không khí vĩnh viễn muốn so với cao thấp đế, vào đêm sau đó Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng hiện tại thấp nhất nhiệt độ không khí cũng vẫn là chỉ có mấy độ mà thôi.

Loại này nhiệt độ không khí hàng năm sinh hoạt tại bên này dã điểu nhóm cũng không cảm thấy có cái gì, Quỳ cũng là khẳng định không được, cho nên Độ kiên quyết yêu cầu Quỳ phải về đến trong nhà ngủ.

"Nha nha ~, Quỳ muốn là thật tưởng ở bên cạnh qua đêm, sẽ chờ mùa hè, mùa hè đi vào sau, bên này vị trí cao, bốn phía che thiếu, đến lúc đó đem điểu sào bên cạnh cành lá thanh lý một chút, nơi này chính là một chỗ phi thường thích hợp mùa hạ hưu nhàn hóng mát 'Tiểu biệt thự' ."

Quỳ nghe qua sau đó càng vui vẻ , gần nhất mấy ngày nơi nơi tuyên truyền chính mình chim nhỏ cho nó kiến một đống 'Biệt thự', nghe tin tức tiến đến đi thăm Seiichi tiên sinh, nắm kính viễn vọng đứng ở trong sân mặt cẩn thận xem xét kia đống 'Biệt thự' sau đó, không từ buồn cười lắc đầu, tâm nói hiện tại điểu đều như vậy sẽ chơi?

Ngày hôm sau vừa lúc là Quỳ nghỉ ngơi ngày, đối chính mình tân đạt được điểu sào chính yêu thích không buông tay Đại Bạch anh vũ, sáng sớm cùng Độ đồng thời, ngậm thừa trang chúng nó điểm tâm kim chúc uy thực chén, phác nha nha bay ra gia môn, tới cửa 'Tiểu biệt thự' bên kia ăn điểm tâm đi.

Điểm tâm qua đi hai chỉ điểu bắt bọn nó xan cụ đuổi về phòng bếp, yêu cầu ra ngoài tuần tra Độ dùng đầu cọ cọ Quỳ ngực, lưu luyến không rời ly khai.

Quỳ một mình một con chim bay trở về đại dương trên cây điểu sào, đứng ở bên trong đắc ý nhìn khắp nơi, giống như nó mới là đang tại tuần tra lãnh địa vị nào.

Đầu xuân thời tiết dương lá cây vừa mới mới vừa nẩy mầm, liên phiêu nhứ thời gian đều còn muốn tại chờ thượng mấy vòng, hiện tại dương tán cây bên trong cơ hồ không có bất luận cái gì ngăn cản, xuyên thấu qua những cái đó bụi phác phác trụi lủi nhánh cây, Quỳ có thể ba trăm sáu mươi độ vô góc chết nhìn đến bất luận cái gì địa phương.

Xem xét mấy phút đồng hồ phong cảnh sau đó, Đại Bạch anh vũ cảm thấy mỹ mãn tại điểu sào trung gục xuống.

Độ cái này điểu sào bên cạnh độ cao tu kiến đặc biệt thích hợp, lấy Quỳ thân cao, nó đứng lên là có thể lướt qua bên cạnh nhìn đến bốn phương tám hướng, gục xuống sau đó điểu sào bên cạnh lại vừa mới có thể đem nó thân thể toàn bộ đều ngăn trở, ngăn cách bên ngoài đối điểu sào bên trong sở hữu nhìn trộm.

Nhượng Quỳ vừa lòng địa phương phương còn không chỉ như thế, điểu sào tuy rằng bị Độ cấp tu thành hình trứng, nhưng là bên trong không gian lại thập phần rộng mở.

Quỳ đi vào bên trong sau, bất luận là chính , nghiêng, nằm, oai , vẫn là rõ ràng ngửa mặt hướng thiên, cho dù là tưởng muốn ở bên trong xoay quanh lăn lộn đều không là vấn đề, hợp lý không gian lợi dụng nhượng mặc dù là độ nha cùng đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ loại này đề hình loài chim, hai chỉ đồng thời trụ sau khi đi vào cũng sẽ không cảm thấy chật chội.

Ân, Độ đứa nhỏ này làm việc cho tới bây giờ đáng tin, đối với cái này vẫn luôn đều rất có tự tin hoa hướng dương anh vũ, không chút nào keo kiệt ở trong lòng đối Độ dành cho biểu dương.

Ghé vào Độ cho nó kiến hảo điểu oa trong, Quỳ cảm giác hết thảy đều là như vậy mới lạ, làm một cái nhân công phồn dục, nhân công ấp trứng sau đó liền vẫn luôn sinh hoạt tại nhân loại bên người đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ, Quỳ từ nhỏ đến lớn sở sử dụng hết thảy đồ vật đều là nhân công .

Nó điểu sào tuy rằng có thể xinh đẹp giống như hàng mỹ nghệ, nhưng là tại dây chuyền sản xuất thượng xuống dưới , giống nhau kích cỡ loại điểu oa đếm không hết, những cái đó điểu món đồ chơi liền lại càng không dùng đề.

Nhưng là Độ cho nó kiến tạo này tòa điểu oa cũng là bất đồng, phải biết dã ngoại mỗi một tòa điểu sào, mà là chim chóc nhóm căn cứ cụ thể địa phương điểm nhập gia tuỳ tục kiến tạo đi ra , liền giống như trên thế giới này tìm không thấy thứ hai phiến giống nhau Diệp Tử nhất dạng, trên thế giới này cũng tuyệt đối tìm không ra hai tòa giống nhau như đúc dã điểu sào.

Quỳ thích loại này đệ độc nhất vô nhị cảm giác, điều này có thể nhượng nó cảm nhận được quý trọng cùng coi trọng.

Hơn nữa ở tại dã ngoại điểu sào trung, cùng ở tại trong nhà oa trong cảm giác, tuyệt đối không giống.

Quỳ tại điểu sào bên trong phiên cái thân, liền giống như ở trong nhà như vậy nằm ngửa, cảm thụ trên đầu ngày mai thanh phong, nghe bên tai xe đi côn trùng kêu vang, Đại Bạch anh vũ cảm thấy chính mình tâm giống như đều yên tĩnh .

Hảo tưởng ngủ, thật sự hảo tưởng ở trong này hảo hảo ngủ thượng vừa cảm giác.

Nghĩ như vậy hoa hướng dương anh vũ cũng là làm như vậy , không mấy phút đồng hồ cảm thấy chính mình mí mắt càng ngày càng trầm Quỳ, ngay tại tân điểu sào trung nặng nề đã ngủ.

Đợi cho Quỳ tiểu nghỉ ngơi tỉnh lại, trên đầu thái dương cũng đã cao thăng chức khởi, Quỳ bằng vào thái dương độ cao phỏng chừng một chút thời gian, cảm thấy hiện tại như thế nào cũng phải có thập điểm nhiều.

Thật kỳ quái nha, Độ hôm nay ra ngoài tuần tra cư nhiên lâu như vậy, là gặp được sự tình gì sao?

Lần nữa cải hồi nằm úp sấp nằm tư thế Đại Bạch anh vũ, tỉnh ngủ sau đó chỉ ngoan ngoãn tại điểu oa bên trong đãi mấy phút đồng hồ, sau đó nó mà bắt đầu rục rịch ngóc đầu dậy .

Quỳ dù sao cũng là một cái bị nhân loại nuôi nấng lớn lên anh vũ, nó từ xuất xác bắt đầu liền sinh hoạt tại chủ nhân bên người, một ít thói quen là đã sớm dưỡng thành .

Đương nhiều năm như vậy trước sân khấu tiếp đãi điểu, Quỳ càng thích náo nhiệt một ít hoàn cảnh, không quá nguyện ý cô độc.

Thường ngày trong cuộc sống, Quỳ bên người liền cho tới bây giờ không ít quá các loại sinh vật, hôm nay thượng điểu sào, đột nhiên cũng chỉ dư nó một con chim, Quỳ cũng cảm giác bên người giống như có chút rất an tĩnh .

Ân, nếu đã tỉnh ngủ, kia liền cho chính mình tìm chút việc vui đi.

Như thế nghĩ hoa hướng dương anh vũ từ điểu sào trong bay ra đến, trở lại trong nhà sau vừa lúc bắt kịp Hayakawa nãi nãi tại tẩy trừ hoa quả.

Vây quanh vây quần Hayakawa gia đương gia phu nhân nhìn thấy dừng ở trên bàn cơm Đại Bạch anh vũ, cười cười nói rằng: "Quỳ trở lại? Di, ngươi điêu cứng nhắc máy tính làm như thế nào? Úc, còn muốn tại đi ra ngoài chơi, vậy ngươi từ từ, ta đem thảo môi cắt thành khối, ngươi mang đi ra ngoài cùng Độ đồng thời ăn."

Hồi một chuyến gia hoa hướng dương anh vũ ngậm thực hạp nắm chủ nhân cũ cứng nhắc lần nữa bay trở về điểu sào, lạc sau khi đi vào nó thấy thế nào như thế nào cảm thấy bên này còn giống như thiếu vài thứ.

Còn thiếu cái gì đâu?

Móng vuốt vò đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ suy nghĩ nửa ngày, rốt cục nghĩ tới.

Đối , chính là Tiểu Phương khăn, nếu là Độ cùng Quỳ điểu sào, tại sao có thể tìm Quỳ yêu nhất đủ mọi màu sắc.

Vì thế, trì hoãn một ít thời gian, vội vã từ bên ngoài gấp trở về Độ, trên cao nhìn xuống liền thấy được như vậy một bức họa mặt.

Cao cao dương tán cây chạc cây thượng, một cái đại đại hình trứng điểu sào bên trong, phủ kín đủ mọi màu sắc Tiểu Phương khăn.

Tại những cái đó Tiểu Phương khăn thượng, một cái nằm ngửa hoa hướng dương anh vũ, Chính Nhất biên kiều chân, dùng móng vuốt bắt lấy thảo môi ngoại chính mình trong miệng tắc, một bên đập cánh, đối với liền cứng nhắc bên trong truyền phát tin video cười ha ha.

Phân phân chung đem dã ngoại điểu sào biến thành hiện đại hoá nhà trọ, thật đúng là Quỳ tính cách, đây là Quỳ, khắp thiên hạ chỉ có nó một con chim có thể làm được này đó.

Nhìn đối phương thư thư phục phục đãi tại chính mình cho nó trúc tạo điểu sào trung, Độ tâm lý tự đáy lòng thỏa mãn, nó tại đối phương kinh hỉ tiếng kêu trung chậm rãi rớt xuống.

"Oa Oa ~ đã về rồi ~~."

"Nha nha ~, đã về rồi."

"Oa Oa ~, như thế nào lâu như vậy?"

"Nha nha ~, gặp gỡ hai cái ngu ngốc, tại biên giới tuyến thượng tham đầu tham não, Độ bắt bọn nó đuổi đi."

"Oa Oa ~, đánh nhau ?"

"Nha nha ~, không có, chính là xua đuổi đi rồi."

"Oa ~~, vất vả , đến ăn hoa quả ~."

Độ nghe vậy không thể chờ đợi được tiến đến Quỳ bên người, điêu khởi thảo môi khối dùng thân thể đi cọ Quỳ, vui vẻ hưởng thụ chỉ thuộc loại chúng nó không gian.

Đệ 63 chương

Theo thời tiết càng ngày càng nhiệt, kia tòa tân kiến điểu oa cũng càng ngày càng trở thành Quỳ trong lòng yêu.

Đối với một thân lông chim chim chóc nhóm đến nói, mặc dù là đến xuân hạ sẽ có đổi vũ hành vi, nhưng là thời tiết nóng lên đứng lên thời điểm, cũng thật sự là gọi chúng nó không thể nhẫn nhịn.

Lầu các cùng khách sạn bên kia ngược lại là có điều hòa, chính là cái loại này đồ vật thổi ra phong rất làm, Độ không có thói quen Quỳ cũng không phải thực thích.

Hiện tại hảo có này tòa thoải mái lại thông gió 'Tiểu biệt thự' sau đó, Quỳ cảm thấy chính mình cái này mùa hè nhất định có thể quá không tái như vậy chịu tội.

Mùa xuân chạy Ma-ra-tông đại tái sau khi chấm dứt, Huyền Nội nhiệt độ không khí bắt đầu rất nhanh tăng trở lại, năm nay tứ mộ sơn mùa xuân nhiệt độ không khí là cực nóng thiếu vũ, may mắn năm trước mùa đông thời điểm hạ tuyết đầy đủ nhiều, trên núi thổ nhưỡng hạ đã chứa đựng dành dụm đầy đủ nhiều hơi nước, không phải nói không chừng liền muốn phát sinh tình hình hạn hán .

Sung túc địa phương xuống nước cùng rất nhanh tăng trở lại độ ấm, nhượng tứ mộ sơn cơ hồ tại tháng tư trung tuần liền muốn đi vào mùa hạ, cái này tốc độ chiếu thường ngày thời đại ước chừng muốn trước tiên gần tới hai cái cuối tuần, theo đài khí tượng bên kia dự báo, nói là chế hạ hai mươi năm qua nhanh nhất ký lục.

Ngày nay lại là Quỳ nghỉ ngơi ngày, ghét bỏ trong phòng bị đè nén nó trực tiếp ngậm Hayakawa gia gia kia thai kiểu cũ radio bay đến đại dương thụ bên này hóng mát.

Bên tai nghe radio bên trong khôi hài nghệ nhân nhóm dốc sức diễn xuất, tâm tư lại nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng đi ra ngoài, Quỳ suy nghĩ này tòa điểu sào một cái khác chủ nhân.

Độ cái tên kia gần nhất cũng không biết là như thế nào , toàn bộ điểu thoạt nhìn lệ khí đặc biệt trọng.

Đến không là hung thần ác sát cái loại này, mà là một loại xao động, liền giống như là một hồ bị đặt ở táo trên đài đốt thủy, tuy rằng còn không có sôi trào, nhưng là mặt nước hạ cũng đã bắt đầu có đại cỗ đại cỗ bọt khí một loạt sắp xếp hướng về phía trước hiện lên.

Quỳ tổng cảm giác Độ giống như tái nổi lên cái gì, bởi vì nó toàn bộ điểu tùy thời tùy chỗ đều tại hướng ra phía ngoài tản mát ra tưởng muốn làm sự tình tin tức.

Mỗi một ngày, chỉ cần có thời gian, Quỳ liền sẽ nhìn thấy Độ tại điểu sào bên ngoài, không ngừng cao phi suy sụp, còn tại không trung lật đổ xê dịch.

Không phải chính là kéo thăng tạm dừng, hoặc là trực tiếp không trung xoay quanh, tóm lại chính là biến đổi đa dạng khoe khoang nó cao siêu phi hành kỹ xảo, liền cùng những cái đó không ngừng làm quân sự diễn luyện, liên tiếp tú cơ bắp quốc gia giống nhau như đúc.

Nhưng là cố tình Độ không có đi làm sự, mà là mỗi ngày như trước giống như đi qua như vậy, cùng nó đi ngủ, nghỉ ngơi, ăn đồ ăn vặt, tuần tra, kết bạn có rảnh thời điểm tại đến tu sửa một chút điểu sào, ngày quá tức quy luật lại khỏe mạnh.

Độ ngoại tại cùng nội tại hai loại hoàn toàn bất đồng biểu hiện, nhượng Quỳ có chút lo sợ bất an, vì vận mệnh nó tổng cảm thấy có chuyện gì sắp sửa phát sinh, mà nó cố tình lại muốn không xuất là sự tình như thế nào.

Có lẽ là mùa hạ nhanh đến , từ từ bắt đầu nóng bức thời tiết nhượng Độ tâm tình bực bội?

Ân, có khả năng, dù sao Độ toàn thân lông chim đều là hắc , cái loại này nhan sắc tối hút nhiệt, cho nên độ nha sẽ chán ghét ngày nóng bức cũng là có tình nhưng nguyên .

Có biện pháp nào có thể nhượng Độ vui vẻ một ít? Nó tâm tình nếu tốt một chút, có lẽ liền sẽ không biểu hiện như vậy phiền táo .

Độ sẽ thích cái gì?

Vấn đề này thật có chút khó trụ Quỳ , cẩn thận suy tư một phen sau đó, Quỳ cư nhiên phát hiện mình cư nhiên không biết hẳn là như thế nào trả lời vấn đề này.

! ! ! ! !

Trời ơi, Quỳ đem Độ nuôi lớn, chính là Quỳ nhưng không biết Độ yêu thích, làm nuôi nấng điểu, Quỳ thật là rất không hợp cách ! ! !

Càng nghĩ càng áy náy hoa hướng dương anh vũ cắn chặt điểu uế quơ đầu cố gắng hồi tưởng, hồi ức cùng Độ cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt sau đó từng chút một.

Ra vẻ hài tử kia từ nhỏ đến lớn còn thật không có biểu hiện ra đối cái gì đặc biệt để ý bộ dáng, không quản là ăn dùng vẫn là món đồ chơi, đều là Quỳ cấp cái gì nó liền muốn cái gì, cho tới bây giờ đều không có chủ động yêu cầu quá.

Chỉ trừ bỏ. . . Chỉ trừ bỏ nhất định phải cùng chính mình ngủ ở đồng thời, còn có thích làm cho mình uy thực.

Này đó cũng có thể tính làm là yêu thích?

Đây là cổ quái đi! ! !

Không nên không nên, loại chuyện này cũng không thể tính làm là lễ vật, vạn nhất dạy hư chim nhỏ sẽ không tốt.

Lại suy nghĩ còn có có hay không biệt sự tình gì, khẳng định còn sẽ có , chính là Quỳ không chú ý thôi.

Di? Nghĩ tới, năm trước Ōsaki tiên sinh cấp Quỳ nói độ nha tập tính thời điểm giống như đã từng đề cập qua một lần, nói là độ nha loại này điểu cùng trong truyền thuyết cự long tộc thực tương tự, đều thích một ít sáng lấp lánh đồ vật, cho nên nếu từ điểm này xuống tay, hẳn là không thành vấn đề .

Rốt cục nghĩ tới một cái có thể chấp hành phương án, hoa hướng dương anh vũ thật cao hứng, nó lập tức bật ra điểu sào bay lượn nó tiểu lầu các.

Hayakawa gia ba tầng tiểu lầu các thượng, một cái Đại Bạch anh vũ đang tại lục tung tìm kiếm vừa ý đồ vật.

Đáng tiếc hoa hướng dương anh vũ cùng độ nha tại chủng tộc yêu thích thượng chênh lệch quá lớn, Quỳ cất chứa phẩm đều là lấy nhan sắc vi chủ, cái loại này sáng long lanh , blingbling vật phẩm trang sức hoặc là món đồ chơi, nó thật đúng là không có.

Vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?

Nó tưởng muốn vài thứ kia, Quỳ phỏng chừng chủ nhân hoặc là Douji bên kia hẳn là cũng không có, dù sao chủ nhân yêu thích là chụp ảnh, mà Douji tên tiểu tử kia, còn kém ôm hắn □□ sống qua ngày .

Càng nghĩ Quỳ cuối cùng cảm thấy, quen thuộc người trong nếu có ai còn có thể giúp đỡ chính mình, vậy cũng chỉ có trong nhà ba vị nữ sĩ .

Chính là lão phu nhân đi ra ngoài tản bộ, tiểu chủ nhân lại còn không có tan học, nữ chủ nhân đang tại đi làm, này nhưng như thế nào cho phải?

Dạo qua một vòng sau đó, vấn đề lại nhiễu trở lại, hơn nữa ra vẻ tạm thời khó giải, điều này làm cho Quỳ rất là uể oải, nó rủ điểu quan từ lầu các thượng, một bước một cái bậc thang bính xuống dưới.

Ngay tại nó dùng mười mấy phút đồng hồ, mới từ lầu các bính đến lầu một phòng khách thời điểm, đột nhiên nghe được có người đối nó nói: "Quỳ, ngươi làm sao vậy, vì cái gì thoạt nhìn ỉu xìu ?"

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy rất nhanh ngẩng đầu, thấy câu hỏi người cư nhiên là dắt tiểu chủ nhân nữ chủ nhân.

"Di, Chihiro phu nhân, Miyuki tiểu thư, các ngươi hôm nay sao lại như vậy đã sớm trở lại?"

"A, Miyuki các nàng vườn trẻ lâm thời thông tri, nói là xế chiều hôm nay toàn bộ lớp đều điều ngừng, ta liền đi qua đem nàng tiếp trở lại."

Nhìn ra được bỗng đột nhiên nhiều nửa ngày ngày nghỉ, Miyuki tiểu bằng hữu vẫn là rất vui vẻ .

"Nếu Quỳ ngươi tại gia, ta cũng an tâm, Miyuki liền kính nhờ ngươi , ta đi lên lầu tìm vài thứ trở về phòng khám bên kia đi."

Chihiro phu nhân nói liền buông ra nữ nhi tay một mình lên lầu, Quỳ lại là nhân cơ hội đi vào tiểu chủ nhân bên người xin giúp đỡ đạo: "Miyuki tiểu thư, có thể hay không giúp Quỳ một cái vội?"

"Đi nha, ngươi nói đi." Đối Quỳ phi thường tín nhiệm tiểu cô nương liên muốn hỗ trợ cái gì đều không có hỏi, trực tiếp liền một hơi đáp ứng .

"Thật tốt quá, kỳ thật cũng không phải cái gì quá lớn sự tình, chính là Miyuki tiểu thư có thể hay không đem ngươi chơi đủ rồi , không quá thích món đồ chơi hoặc là trang sức đưa Quỳ một ít?"

"Món đồ chơi? Trang sức? Ngươi muốn vài thứ kia làm như thế nào?"

"Trang sức tân điểu oa, Độ thích những cái đó."

"Độ cư nhiên thích mấy thứ này? Thật kỳ quái, như thế nào cùng nữ hài tử nhất dạng? Nhớ không lầm nói Độ phải là giống đực đi?"

"Là , nhưng là cũng thích, có thể hay không cấp Quỳ một ít?"

"Đương nhiên có thể, không thành vấn đề, ngươi chờ một chút ta lấy cho ngươi lại đây cho ngươi chọn."

Tiểu cô nương nói xong Tiểu Hoàng mạo đều không trích, liền trực tiếp chạy vào gian phòng của mình, chỉ chốc lát nàng liền ôm một cái rương lớn đi ra.

Cái kia đại thùng là Miyuki tiểu thư món đồ chơi tương, bên trong còn phóng nàng 'Trang sức hạp', đem thùng dọn đi ra sau, Miyuki đem bên trong đồ vật khuynh té trên mặt đất, sau đó quỳ ở trên sàn nhà cùng Quỳ đồng thời từ bên trong tìm kiếm vừa lòng đồ vật.

Làm một cái tiểu cô nương món đồ chơi tương, bên trong nhiều nhất chính là các loại món đồ chơi oa oa cùng bố ngẫu, còn có các loại quá gia gia thời điểm muốn dùng đến bắt chước sinh hoạt đồ dùng.

Cái kia trang sức hạp bên trong đến vẫn đều là vật phẩm trang sức, nhưng là một cái ngũ, sáu tuổi tiểu cô nương 'Trang sức hạp' có thể là dạng gì ?

Bên trong này trang sức tuyệt đại đa số đều là các loại plastic chế thành phỏng phẩm, chân chính có giá trị đồ vật, Chihiro phu nhân đã vì nữ nhi thu hồi đến thay bảo quản .

Nhưng cho dù là như vậy, Quỳ cùng Miyuki hai vị này cũng là chọn lựa hưng trí bừng bừng, còn thường thường sẽ dừng lại giao lưu một chút lẫn nhau ý kiến.

Chờ đến Chihiro phu nhân tìm được đồ vật từ gian phòng đi ra thời điểm, ngay tại trên lầu thấy được dưới lầu trạng thái, nàng thấy thế một bên mại xuống thang lầu một bên rất kỳ quái hỏi: "Các ngươi đây là đang làm cái gì?"

Rất vui vẻ có thể đến giúp người khác tiểu cô nương nghe vậy hưng phấn nói: "Mụ mụ, Độ thích sáng lấp lánh đồ vật, Quỳ tưởng trang sức xuất một tòa sáng long lanh điểu sào đưa cho nó, tìm không thấy tài liệu tìm Miyuki đến hỗ trợ."

"Phải không? Ta giống như nghe được Seiichi nhắc tới quá, độ nha loại này điểu hẳn là thật đúng là có loại này thói quen, nói như vậy ta cũng tới giúp chút vội hảo ."

"Thật vậy chăng? Cám ơn Chihiro phu nhân."

"Ha ha, không có gì , đều là một ít ta lúc còn trẻ mua tiểu ngoạn ý, đã sớm quá hạn không dùng được , tặng cho ngươi còn có thể giúp ta đằng xuất một ít không gian đến."

Nói xong Chihiro phu nhân lần nữa phản hồi lầu hai gian phòng của mình, không mấy phút đồng hồ nàng liền ôm một cái hài hạp lớn nhỏ chỉ thùng đi ra.

"Bên trong này đều là một ít ta thượng tiểu học cùng trung học thời điểm mua phảng chân trang sức, khi đó tiêu vặt tiền không nhiều lắm, thật sự trang sức mua không nổi, liền sẽ tới cửa hàng tạp hóa hoặc là tiểu bán hàng rong bên kia đi chọn một ít thủy tinh, thủy chui linh tinh đồ vật, chậm rãi liền có thiệt nhiều, hiện tại ngẫm lại cái kia thời điểm, thật sự rất thú vị."

Này dù sao cũng là Chihiro phu nhân lúc tuổi còn trẻ nhiều năm cất chứa, số lượng vẫn là không ít , Quỳ nhìn hòm bên trong những cái đó sáng long lanh trang sức, ánh mắt đều nhanh cùng bên trong đồ vật nhất dạng lòe lòe sáng.

"Đều. . . . . Đều là cấp Quỳ sao?"

Cảm thấy chính mình phát hiện 'Bảo tàng' hoa hướng dương anh vũ thật cẩn thận hỏi.

"Ân, thích cái gì liền chính mình chọn, Miyuki muốn là có thích cũng có thể cầm chơi."

Tiểu cô nương cùng Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy lập tức hoan hô một tiếng, sau đó cao hứng phấn chấn bắt đầu bọn họ 'Tầm bảo' .

Đệ 64 chương

Chỉ xác hạp bên trong trang sức bị Chihiro phu nhân thu thực hảo, vòng cổ, dây xích tay, nhẫn, vòng tai, còn có một ít trên đầu trên người mang tiểu xứng sức, mỗi một dạng đều bị phân loại một mình an phòng, hòm bên trong thoạt nhìn quynh chỉnh lại có trật tự.

Nhưng ở như thế nào cẩn thận, bên trong này phóng dù sao đều là một ít phảng chân giá rẻ hàng, trải qua trường thời gian ô-xy hoá sau, có rất nhiều trang sức mặt ngoài đều xuất hiện tú thực, còn có càng nghiêm trọng một ít, trực tiếp xuất hiện rụng chui hoặc là gãy hiện tượng.

Bất quá này đó cũng không thể đủ ngăn cản Miyuki cùng Quỳ tầm bảo nhiệt tình, này nhị vị hiện tại liền giống như phát hiện địa chủ trục bánh xe biến tốc nông dân nhất dạng, bắt lấy cơ hội liền lập tức phóng ra.

Miyuki tiểu thư thích một ít mang theo hoa tai hoặc là tua cờ đồ vật, Quỳ lại càng muốn vi Độ tìm được một ít lòe lòe tỏa sáng , hai vị này mục tiêu tuy rằng không đồng nhất trí, nhưng là phối hợp lại vẫn là thực ăn ý .

Quỳ tại Chihiro phu nhân khổng lồ vòng cổ đàn trung cẩn thận tìm kiếm, đem mặt trên mang theo bảo thạch đều lấy ra đến, tuyển đến vừa lòng liền tiểu tâm điêu đi ra bên ngoài, không hài lòng tại lần nữa cấp phu nhân thả lại đi, cam đoan không lộng loạn hòm bên trong đồ vật.

Cứ như vậy ngậm tìm , vòng cổ khu chọn hoàn liền đi dây xích tay khu, dây xích tay khu cũng chọn qua, Quỳ đã nghĩ đi vòng tai khuyên tai bên kia nhìn xem, nhưng là quay đầu thời điểm lại phát hiện tiểu chủ nhân cùng nữ chủ nhân đều tại bên kia.

Bên kia không gian không đại, chính mình tại đi qua liền muốn biến chật chội , nhìn nữ chủ nhân hưng trí bừng bừng đem những cái đó vòng tai khuyên tai không ngừng tại tiểu chủ nhân bên lỗ tai thượng gần đây so đi bộ dáng, Quỳ cảm thấy bên kia muốn chấm dứt hẳn là còn sẽ có chút thời gian.

Nếu như vậy trước hết đừng đi quấy rầy, tới trước mặt khác khu vực bên kia nhìn xem hảo .

Quỳ vốn là muốn đi chính là xứng sức bên kia, bởi vì trâm cài ngực một loại đồ vật mặt trên dùng trang sức vật nhiều, nhất định có thể tuyển ra một ít thứ tốt đi ra.

Ngay tại nó đi ngang qua bãi phóng nhẫn khu vực thời điểm, đột nhiên bị một đạo quang lung lay hảo vài cái.

Oa ~, cái gì vậy hoảng Quỳ?

Di, cư nhiên còn không chỉ một lần, mà là liên tục nhiều lần? Nhưng lại tại thiểm?

Tò mò hoa hướng dương anh vũ theo loang loáng vẫn luôn đi tìm đi, tại bãi phóng nhẫn khu vực một cái thực không thu hút góc chỗ, phát hiện cái kia sáng loang loáng.

Đó là một cái cả vật thể màu ngân bạch, làm hoa sen tạo hình nhẫn, nhẫn trung tâm có một cái đậu tương lớn nhỏ trong suốt bảo thạch.

Kia miếng bảo thạch bị cắt thành kim cương tối thông thường bộ dáng, thoạt nhìn giống như là một cái cao phỏng kim cương nhẫn.

Nhưng là hiện tại kia miếng cao phỏng 'Nhẫn kim cương', đang tại thấu cửa sổ mà nhập dương quang chiếu rọi xuống rạng rỡ sinh huy.

Hòm bên trong nhiều như vậy nhẫn, không có một cái có thể làm được loại trình độ này, Quỳ cảm thấy này thực kỳ lạ, nhịn không được liền dùng móng vuốt đem kia cái nhẫn bắt lại.

"Nó rất xinh đẹp đúng không? Đây là ta thượng trung học sau đó đi ra ngoài làm công, dùng kiếm đến tiền mua đệ nhất miếng từ châu báu trong điếm mua tới trang sức. Cái giới chỉ này giới thác là ngân chất , mặt trên bảo thạch là phong tín tử thạch, ta là mười hai tháng sinh nhật, cái giới chỉ này lúc ấy rất là thích hợp ta."

Phong tín tử thạch chính là thiên nhiên cáo thạch, là mười hai tháng sinh nhật thạch, cao hình cáo thạch bất luận là nhan sắc vẫn là cắt sau đó bộ dáng, đều cùng kim cương thập phần tương tự, bởi thế tại trung cấp thấp châu báu thị trường bên trong thập phần được hoan nghênh.

A, xem ra này nhất kiện là thật châu báu trang sức không là phỏng phẩm, Quỳ nghe đến đó đã nghĩ muốn đem chộp vào móng vuốt thượng kia cái nhẫn còn cấp Chihiro phu nhân.

Ai biết phu nhân nhưng không có tiếp, mà là đem kia cái nhẫn đẩy trở về nói rằng: "Nói tốt này một tương đồ vật tùy ngươi chọn lựa, cái giới chỉ này cũng là ở trong đó . Chờ ngươi chọn hoàn, dư lại những cái đó cũng cái gì tác dụng, phỏng chừng cuối cùng cũng chính là đưa đến Miyuki bên kia, cho nàng đương phẫn gia gia rượu đạo cụ."

"Chính là cái giới chỉ này là thật nha?"

"Là thật , nhưng cũng không là thực quý, học sinh khoản có thể có nhiều quý? Chính là mua mang đến đùa."

"Chính là. . . . . Chính là. . . . ."

"Không có gì chính là , lại nói này không nhẫn ta hiện tại cũng không dùng được , ngươi lại không phải không biết rằng, Seiichi cái kia lòng dạ hẹp hòi, chỉ thích ta dẫn hắn tặng cho ta nhẫn, mang cái khác hắn sẽ không vui , cho dù là chính mình mua cũng không được. Cho nên liền tính ngươi giúp đỡ, giúp ta thanh không một ít không gian đi ra."

"Kia Miyuki tiểu thư..."

"Miyuki nơi đó không cần quản, nhẫn loại này đồ vật không thể so mặt khác, nàng muốn là thích trưởng thành chính mình toàn tiền mua, hoặc là làm cho nàng tương lai lão công đưa, dù sao nhà mẹ đẻ là sẽ không cho nàng nhẫn , món đồ chơi ngoại trừ. Quỳ, ngươi xem trên tay của ta cái giới chỉ này xem được hay không? Tân khoản? Đương nhiên là tân khoản, kết hôn ngày kỷ niệm thời điểm Seiichi tặng cho ta ."

Quỳ vốn là chỉ là muốn một ít sáng long lanh đồ vật dùng để trang sức điểu sào, hiện giờ lại khó hiểu ngực đổ đến hoảng, mà ngay cả tố túi cũng là tràn đầy , giống như thật sự nuốt vào cái gì vậy nhất dạng.

Quỳ từ trong nhà trở về thời điểm trong miệng ngậm một cái mồm to túi, bên trong nó từ Miyuki tiểu thư còn có Chihiro phu nhân bên kia muốn tới phù hợp yêu cầu trang sức đồ dùng.

Có thể có được mấy thứ này nó là rất vui vẻ , nhưng là không biết vì cái gì chính là cảm thấy trong ngực lại buồn lại đổ, nghẹn nó liên ăn cơm trưa tâm tư đều không có .

Trở lại điểu sào bên kia, hưng phấn Quỳ bắt đầu động trảo dùng mang trở về những cái đó trang sức phẩm, phối hợp cấp điểu sào treo lên.

Quỳ hiện tại tâm tình, liền giống như nguyên đán đêm trước đang tại giả dạng sắp sửa cử hành liên hoan sẽ phòng học nhất dạng, tức cao hứng lại thấp thỏm, không biết chính mình động thủ sau đó đi ra kết quả, sẽ không không cho Độ vừa lòng?

Nghĩ như vậy Quỳ, trước hết từ chỉ gói to bên trong nhảy ra các loại vòng cổ cùng dây xích tay, đối lập một chút nhan sắc sau đó, căn cứ mặt trên tài liệu cùng mặt trên 'Bảo thạch' nhan sắc bất đồng, Quỳ đem chúng nó tổ hợp hảo, phối hợp vây quanh ở điểu oa ngoại trắc.

Dùng nhánh cây chạc cây bổ khuyết đi ra điểu sào ngoại trắc đặc biệt dễ dàng quải đồ vật, Quỳ chỉ cần tìm hảo vị trí, sau đó ngậm những cái đó liên trạng vật phẩm trang sức bay lên, bắt bọn nó khoát lên trên nhánh cây, hai đầu quấn quanh đã lâu có thể .

Dây xích tay cùng vòng cổ sau đó, chính là những cái đó đủ loại nhĩ sức, những cái đó mang theo mặt dây chuyền khuyên tai, được khảm bảo thạch nhĩ đinh, còn có sáng long lanh các loại tạo hình nhĩ vòng, vẫn là dựa theo hình thức cùng nhan sắc, Quỳ đem chúng nó hoặc quải, hoặc bộ trang bị tại điểu sào thượng.

Này đó đều không khó, có chút kỹ thuật hàm lượng chính là, như thế nào đem trang sức vật nhóm bày ra tạo hình cùng thời thượng cảm.

Quỳ dù sao chính là một con chim, nó có thể nghĩ đến cấp điểu sào làm trang sức đã thực không dễ dàng, tại yêu cầu này đó liền thật là tại cưỡng cầu nó, bất quá hảo tại nó ba mươi năm cũng không phải bạch hỗn , bị vây đối sắc thái mẫn cảm, Quỳ đối trang sức phẩm trung nhan sắc xử lý làm phi thường tốt, rất nhanh lấy tứ trung chủ sắc điệu vi chủ tứ phía điểu sào 'Tường ngoài vách tường', đã bị Quỳ một chút làm đi ra.

Tối ngoại trắc tới gần đường cái kia một bên, Quỳ vi hấp dẫn ánh mắt, liền dùng thượng sắc thái nhất tiên diễm hồng sắc hệ, vậy trong đó cũng bao hàm phấn hồng sắc, côi hồng sắc, mân hồng sắc, tử hồng sắc từ từ diễm lệ sắc thái, vi chính là muốn huyễn mắt xinh đẹp.

Tới gần xuống núi đoạn đường kia một bên, Quỳ thì lựa chọn lam sắc hệ, thâm lam, thiển lam, bảo thạch lam, nước biển lam, không trung lam còn có kia xuất Vu Lam lại càng hơn Vu Lam màu xanh.

Nghe nói loại này nhan sắc có thể cho người cảm thấy An Ninh, khiến người tâm tình bình tĩnh trở lại, Quỳ hy vọng những cái đó lái xe trên núi gia hỏa nhóm, đều có thể bình an thượng sơn an toàn hồi gia.

Tới gần núi rừng kia một mặt, Quỳ lựa chọn lại là lục sắc hệ, xanh thẫm, xanh lá mạ, màu xanh táo, còn có kia sáng long lanh tuyệt đối đáng chú ý ánh huỳnh quang lục.

Quỳ suy xét là núi rừng bên trong điểu thú đông đảo, nhan sắc đối với chúng nó đến nói có lẽ còn sẽ hàm chứa một ít những thứ khác ý nghĩa, vi không kích thích đến những tên kia, vẫn là lựa chọn trên núi nhất thông thường lục sắc hệ tốt nhất.

Cuối cùng chính là mặt hướng Hayakawa gia kia một bên, bên kia là tối muốn Quỳ nhìn đến, liền sẽ cảm thấy tâm ấm áp địa phương phương, cho nên nó vi bên này lựa chọn chính mình yêu nhất màu vàng hệ.

Vàng nhạt, thiển hoàng, màu da cam, sồ hoàng, chanh hoàng, ánh huỳnh quang hoàng, Quỳ đem mình yêu nhất hiến cho bên kia, bởi vì nơi đó là gia phương hướng.

Sau đó lưu xuống những cái đó nhẫn cùng với nó xứng sức, Quỳ lựa chọn đem chúng nó trang sức điểu oa bên cạnh cùng nội thì, bên này cũng không cần tuần hoàn sắc thái, chỉ cần Quỳ nhìn xinh đẹp, cảm thấy cao hứng là có thể .

Vất vả cần cù bận rộn vài cái giờ sau đó, Quỳ rốt cục đem sở hữu hết thảy đều chuẩn bị tốt.

Nó đứng ở điểu oa trong, tả hữu Cố Phán nhìn chính mình 'Trang hoàng' hảo điểu sào, tâm lý đó là muốn nhiều vui vẻ liền có nhiều vui vẻ.

Ân, hết thảy đều chuẩn bị tốt , sẽ chờ Độ trở lại ~~

Độ chấm dứt tuần tra phi khi về nhà, bị trên bầu trời phản xạ lại đây các loại quang mang hoảng có chút hoa mắt.

Chờ đến nó lần nữa tìm hảo góc độ cúi đầu xem xét thời điểm, thiếu chút nữa không bị ánh vào mi mắt cảnh tượng cấp dọa đến từ không trung ngã xuống.

Nha nha, thiên nột, đã xảy ra chuyện gì?

Điểu chính là ra một chuyến môn, vì cái gì trở về thời điểm điểu sào liền hoàn toàn biến dạng?

Kia đủ mọi màu sắc phục trang đẹp đẽ, hoa lệ giống như trang sức quầy nhất dạng đồ vật là chính mình điểu oa?

Không dám tin hắc độ nha chần chờ nhiều lần trên không trung xoay quanh, thẳng đến nó nhìn thấy từ ngũ thải Tiểu Phương khăn bên trong chui ra tới Đại Bạch anh vũ, lúc này mới dám khẳng định phía dưới cái kia đèn nê ông long nhất dạng đồ vật, chính là chính mình điểu oa.

Mắt thấy Độ trở lại, Quỳ hưng phấn nghênh đón, vui vẻ hỏi: "Có hay không nhìn thấy điểu sào tân bộ dáng? Xem được hay không? Có thích hay không?"

"Này. . . . . Những điều này là ngươi lộng ?"

"Ân, nghe nói các ngươi độ nha thích sáng lấp lánh đồ vật, Quỳ liền lộng lại đây cấp treo lên."

"Mấy thứ này đều là chỗ nào tới?"

"Là Miyuki tiểu thư còn có Chihiro phu nhân đưa cho Quỳ , thế nào? Xinh đẹp sao?"

"Ân, thực xinh đẹp."

Độ cũng là biết độ nha tập tính , nhưng là nó bản điểu đối với cái này tập tính cũng là hứng thú không đại, bất quá chỉ cần nghĩ đến đây là Quỳ tân tân khổ khổ chuẩn bị cho tốt chuyên môn vi hống nó vui vẻ , Độ tâm lý liền nhịn không được từng đợt mừng thầm.

"Trừ bỏ này đó ở ngoài, Quỳ còn có lễ vật muốn tặng cho ngươi ~~."

"Còn có lễ vật cấp Độ?" Vốn là cho rằng đây là kinh hỉ hắc độ nha vừa nghe nói còn có một mình lễ vật cho nó, trong thanh âm tràn ngập chờ mong.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ hắc hắc cười vài tiếng, dùng móng vuốt từ thiển màu vàng Tiểu Phương khăn thấp nắm chắc một cái sáng long lanh đồ vật, đưa qua đi đối Độ nói rằng: "Cái này là sở hữu trang sức phẩm trung duy nhất một cái chân chính châu báu trang sức, là bên trong nhất trân quý , Quỳ cố ý lưu lại đưa cho ngươi."

Kia miếng bị Quỳ nắm đi ra đồ vật, chính là kia miếng cáo thạch bạc trắng nhẫn.

Làm một chúng trang sức đương trung duy nhất nhất kiện chính phẩm, Quỳ đối cái giới chỉ này đó là vạn phần quý trọng, nó cảm thấy cái này đồ vật nếu bị tùy tùy tiện tiện quải đi ra ngoài kia liền rất đáng tiếc , nhất định muốn cấp Độ mới được.

Mà làm một cái bị hoa hướng dương anh vũ nuôi nấng, từ tiểu tại nhân loại thế giới lớn lên độ nha, Độ đang nhìn đến Quỳ đưa cho mình đồ vật, cư nhiên là một cái 'Kim cương' nhẫn thời điểm, ánh mắt chợt lượng đều không có biện pháp nhìn thẳng.

"Này. . . . Đây là đưa cho Độ ?"

"Ân."

"Là Quỳ ngươi đưa cho Độ ?"

"Đương nhiên."

"Ngươi nguyện ý đem như vậy. . . . . Vật trân quý như thế cấp Độ?"

"Ân, chỉ cần ngươi vui vẻ, Quỳ cái gì cũng có thể cho ngươi."

Này vốn là Quỳ nhìn đã nhiều ngày Độ tâm tình không tốt, mới có thể làm ra đến nhượng nó vui vẻ , đương nhiên là như thế nào cũng có thể.

Mà đối diện độ nha nghe vậy cư nhiên có chút ngượng ngùng, móng vuốt cũng là tia chớp trực tiếp đem kia cái nhẫn từ Quỳ móng vuốt thượng đoạt lấy đến, vạn phần quý trọng giấu ở điểu oa trong, liên Quỳ đều không cấp nhìn.

Làm xong này đó sau Độ phi thường nghiêm túc nói rằng: "Ân, Độ nguyện ý, cám ơn ngươi."

Nguyện ý? Nguyện ý cái gì, phát sinh cái gì sao?

Đệ 65 chương

Gần nhất tứ mộ sơn tây trắc giữa sườn núi thượng xuất hiện một cái 'Kỳ cảnh', một tòa trang sức hoa lệ giống như cây thông Nô-en đại điểu oa, an an ổn ổn xuất hiện tại bên đường đại dương trên cây.

Cùng so với mặt khác dã ngoại điểu oa kia giản phổ nguyên thủy phong cách, này một tòa điểu sào phong cách xác thực đột biến một ít, liền giống như phá túp lều trong đột nhiên xuất hiện một tòa A Phòng Cung như vậy chọc người chú mục.

Sau đó từ bên này đi ngang qua bất luận là người đi đường vẫn là du khách, chỉ cần nhìn đến kia tòa bị đặc biệt trang sức quá điểu sào, liền sẽ nhịn không được dừng bước lại nhìn kỹ nhìn, nhưng mà hoặc dở khóc dở cười, hoặc nhếch miệng cười lớn rời đi.

Có cảm thấy thú vị , còn sẽ rất xa giơ lên di động cấp kia tòa hoa lệ lệ quái điểu sào chụp ảnh lưu niệm, nhưng là cũng chỉ như vậy, bởi thế hơi chút có chút thưởng thức gia hỏa có thể nhận ra được, những cái đó dùng để trang sức điểu sào các màu 'Châu báu', toàn bộ đều là từ plastic, thủy tinh còn có các loại hợp thành kim chúc chế thành giá rẻ phỏng phẩm.

Này giống như tiểu bằng hữu quá gia gia nhất dạng trang sức tài liệu cùng kiến trúc phong cách vừa thấy liền không là người thành niên thực hiện, không nghĩ nhiều đại gia đều cho rằng, này ước chừng là kia khỏa đại dương thụ bên cạnh nhân gia nội, một vị tiểu cô nương du hý chi làm.

Hayakawa gia trong viện tử, Hayakawa Yayoi song chưởng bảo vệ môi trường tại trước ngực, long tay áo biểu tình nghiêm túc ngửa đầu nhìn viện ngoại kia khỏa đại dương thụ.

Đại dương thụ tán cây phía trên, một tòa hoa lệ tại dương quang chiếu xuống, mỗi cái góc độ đều tại phản xạ bất đồng quang mang điểu sào phá lệ chói mắt.

Hayakawa lão tiên sinh đã nhìn chằm chằm kia tòa điểu sào nhìn hơn nửa canh giờ , đối với vị này tính cách nghiêm cẩn lão tiên sinh mà nói, sân ngoại đại thụ thượng kia tòa phong cách có hoa không quả, có nghiêm trọng lấy lòng mọi người ý tứ hàm xúc điểu sào, thoạt nhìn thật là có chút chướng mắt.

Nếu như chính mình gia hai đứa con trai về sau trang hoàng thời điểm dám đem phòng ở biến thành cái dạng này, lão tiên sinh tỏ vẻ nhất định sẽ làm cho bọn họ biết cái gì gọi là phụ thân phẫn nộ.

Mà hiện tại vấn đề là, làm ra loại này 'Quỷ bộ dáng' không là trong nhà nhi tử, mà là trong nhà đại điểu, Quỳ cái tên kia rốt cuộc suy nghĩ cái gì?

Đối Vu gia trung đại anh vũ tự dưỡng kia chỉ tiểu độ nha gần nhất ra ngoài xây tổ sự tình, Hayakawa gia gia tỏ vẻ hắn là biết được .

Nhưng là đối với điểu sào kiến hảo sau đó, chim chóc nhóm sẽ như thế trang hoàng sự tình, lão tiên sinh tỏ vẻ hắn tuyệt đối không biết.

Có như vậy một tòa kỳ dị điểu sào an trí tại nhà bọn họ cửa lớn, qua lại những khách nhân sẽ không bị dọa đi sao?

Bởi vậy lo lắng Hayakawa gia gia đã âm thầm quan sát cả ngày , kết quả phát hiện nhìn đến này tòa điểu sào những khách nhân chẳng những không có bị dọa đi, ngược lại có không ít người còn dừng lại xe, nhiêu thú vị vị giơ di động cẩn thận chụp được mấy trương ảnh chụp.

Nghe những cái đó ca ca, ca ca, ca ca ấn động khoái môn tiếng vang, mặt không đổi sắc Hayakawa gia gia tỏ vẻ, hắn thật sự làm không hiểu hiện tại tuổi trẻ người trong đầu đều suy nghĩ cái gì?

Biểu tình nghiêm túc ở trong sân mặt bãi một hồi tạo hình sau đó, chống đỡ không nổi Hayakawa gia gia đột nhiên nhụt chí giống nhau buông xuống kia đối ôm ở ngực cánh tay.

Ai, tính , nhi tử đại không hảo quản, điểu nuôi lớn cũng nhất dạng.

Huống chi tu kiến này tòa điểu sào còn không phải chính mình nuôi lớn kia chỉ điểu, mà là bị điểu nuôi lớn một cái chim nhỏ, cái này lại càng không hảo thuyết , liền tính hắn nói, chỉ sợ kia chỉ tiểu độ nha cũng sẽ không nghe.

Nghĩ như vậy Hayakawa Yayoi, liền gọi qua trong nhà nhìn gia khuyển, đem dẫn dắt thằng hệ tại sài khuyển hạng quyển thượng.

Sau đó hắn giống như thường ngày như vậy dắt cẩu cẩu xuất môn lưu, chính là một bên đi ra ngoài một bên như là nói cùng cẩu nghe lại như là lầm bầm lầu bầu nói: "Đây đều là cái gì kỳ quái thẩm mỹ?"

Hayakawa gia ngoại kia khỏa đại dương trên cây kia tòa hoa lệ lệ điểu sào, chẳng những hấp dẫn lui tới người qua đường nhóm ánh mắt, càng là rước lấy trên núi chim chóc nhóm chú ý.

Tại dã điểu đương trung, có không ít chim chóc nhóm đối sắc thái thập phần mẫn cảm .

Nhất là thư điểu nhóm, chúng nó thông suốt quá lông chim nhan sắc diễm lệ trình độ đến phán đoán đối phương thân thể khỏe mạnh trạng huống, vì thế hùng điểu nhóm sẽ tưởng tất cả biện pháp phong phú chính mình lông chim, đem mình ăn diện trang điểm xinh đẹp, để hấp dẫn khác phái ánh mắt.

Trừ cái này ra còn có chút chim chóc nhóm là điều chỉnh ống kính tuyến có điều thiên vị, trong đó tối có đại biểu tính chính là độ nha cùng Quạ Đen nhóm.

Độ nha nhóm cũng không cần nói, nếu không biết chúng nó có loại này tập tính, Quỳ cũng sẽ không tân tân khổ khổ đem điểu sào biến thành như vậy.

Mà Quạ Đen cùng độ nha cùng loại đồng chúc, hai loại điểu huyết thống quan hệ phi thường gần, bởi thế tập tính thượng cũng có rất nhiều giống nhau địa phương phương.

Đã nhiều ngày Quỳ phát hiện tại điểu sào phụ cận phi hành chim chóc nhóm số lượng đột nhiên nhiều ra không ít, trong đó lấy độ nha, Quạ Đen, còn có đối nhan sắc nhất mẫn cảm chim bói cá nhóm số lượng nhất khổng lồ.

Đối với những cái đó tham đầu tham não , thời khắc đều tại nhìn chằm chằm nó điểu sào đuổi tà ma chủ ý gia hỏa nhóm, Độ phản ứng tương đương kịch liệt.

Đối Độ đến nói này tòa điểu sào là nó tự mình dựng, điểu oa trong ngoài trang sức lại là Quỳ vi nó tự mình lộng , này tòa điểu sào hết thảy đối nó đến nói ý nghĩa phi phàm, dám đánh nơi này chủ ý thì phải là tìm đánh không thương lượng.

Tại Quỳ nhìn không thấy đối phương, Độ đã vì chim được bảo vệ sào cùng điểu sào thượng trang sức vật phẩm, cùng lại đây ý đồ trộm đồ vật chim chóc nhóm đánh không biết bao nhiêu lần giá.

Nếu không là sơn nam độ nha đàn bên kia biết đây là nó sào, không lại đây trộn lẫn cùng, Độ giá tuyệt đối còn muốn có đánh.

Ngày nay Độ tiếp tục đi ra ngoài tuần tra, tan tầm hồi gia hoa hướng dương anh vũ ghét bỏ trong phòng bị đè nén, theo thường lệ ngậm cứng nhắc bay đến đại dương thụ bên kia đi thừa lương.

Nhắm mắt lại ghé vào điểu oa bên trong nghe ca khúc, Quỳ tâm tình muốn nhiều thích ý liền có nhiều thích ý, đương điểu nhiều năm như vậy, bởi vì thông minh lanh lợi thông hiểu nhân ngôn, trừ bỏ ấu điểu kỳ ở ngoài Quỳ vẫn luôn đều là bị phái ra đi chiếu cố mặt khác động vật , loại này bị biệt điểu chiếu cố cảm giác, đã thật lâu đều không có cảm thụ qua.

Mà đã bị chiếu cố hoa hướng dương anh vũ tỏ vẻ, bị chiếu cố cảm giác thật hảo ~~

Nhắm mắt dưỡng thần Đại Bạch anh vũ ghé vào điểu oa trong mệt mỏi muốn ngủ, ngay tại nó ý thức dần dần mơ hồ, liền muốn đi vào mộng đẹp thời khắc, đột nhiên nghe được có điểu lớn tiếng tê minh đứng lên.

Kia tiếng kêu vừa nghe chính là Đại Sơn tước phát ra tới, hơn nữa là chúng nó tại phát hiện nguy hiểm thời điểm mới có thể phát ra báo động trước kêu to.

Quỳ chỉ nghe đối phương hô: "Quỳ thúc tiểu tâm! ! !"

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy lập tức bừng tỉnh, nhưng còn không kịp cẩn thận xem xét, đã cảm thấy trên đỉnh đầu một bóng ma áp xuống dưới.

Bản năng Quỳ theo bản năng nhanh chóng cúi đầu, thân thể có bao nhiêu thấp liền áp nhiều thấp, gắt gao dán phục tại điểu sào cái đáy.

Nó mới vừa làm xong này đó, đã cảm thấy trên đầu một trận ác phong xẹt qua, tựa hồ có cái gì vậy tại điểu oa thượng trảo một chút.

Nhưng là bởi vì Quỳ phản ứng khoái, vật kia cũng không có thành công bắt đến Quỳ trên người, chính là ở trên hư không nắm chặt, bắt được một bó to không khí.

Một kích không trúng người đánh lén lập tức rất nhanh lên không, nổi lên lần thứ hai công kích, mà Quỳ lúc này rốt cục tới kịp ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút, nhìn xem rốt cuộc là cái gì vậy tại công kích nó.

"Sơn chuẩn? Loại này đồ vật không là hẳn là tại nam bộ vùng núi sinh hoạt sao? Như thế nào sẽ chạy đến khách sạn khu đến?"

Tứ mộ sơn khai phá nhiều năm, người cùng trên núi hoang dại động vật nhóm cũng sớm đã có ăn ý, lẫn nhau chi gian sinh hoạt tại lẫn nhau khu vực nội, không can thiệp chuyện của nhau hỗ bất xâm phạm, tường an vô sự chung sống nhiều năm.

Sơn chuẩn loại này ác điểu, rõ ràng là hoang dại giống loài, chúng nó không thích ồn ào hoàn cảnh, luôn luôn đều là sinh hoạt tại sơn nam bên kia sơn cốc, thảo điện, rừng rậm bên trong, như thế nào sẽ bay đến bên này?

Nhưng mà hiện thực lại không chấp nhận được Quỳ nghĩ nhiều, bởi vì kia chỉ sơn chuẩn đã trên không trung điều chỉnh tốt tư thái, dự bị hảo phải làm tiếp theo công kích .

Nó sở dĩ bây giờ còn không có công kích xuống dưới, là bởi vì Độ lựa chọn xây tổ vị trí thực hảo, đại dương thụ tán cây nội chạc cây sum xuê, hiện tại phiến lá đều trường xuất sau, che đậy cùng phòng ngự hiệu quả đặc biệt hảo.

Quỳ hiện tại liền tránh ở điểu sào nội cành lá nhất tươi tốt một bên, nếu tùy tiện công kích, góc độ lựa chọn không hảo sơn chuẩn cánh rất có thể liền sẽ bắt tại trên nhánh cây.

Đối Vu Phi cầm đến nói, cánh chính là chúng nó hơn phân nửa cái sinh mệnh, cánh bị thương dã điểu, tại dã ngoại trên cơ bản là không có tồn tại tỷ lệ .

Quỳ cũng là biết điểm này , cho nên thấy rõ ràng là sơn chuẩn tại công kích chính mình sau, nó không nói hai lời té trực tiếp phiên đến bên này, một đầu chui vào cứng nhắc máy tính phía dưới, tránh ở bên trong lạnh run.

Làm một cái dưỡng tôn ninh ưu ba mươi năm đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ, từ lúc chào đời tới nay đây là nó lần đầu tiên đối mặt sinh tử uy hiếp.

Bay trên trời kia chỉ gia hỏa chính là ác điểu, là ăn thịt loài chim, mà hoa hướng dương anh vũ chính là vừa lúc tại đối phương thực đơn thượng .

Bị tự dưỡng thân kiều thể yếu Quỳ tại điểu sào trung ra sức trốn tránh, bị nó dùng để trở thành che vật phẩm Seiichi cũ cứng nhắc bởi vì kích cỡ vấn đề cũng không thể đủ ngăn trở nó toàn thân.

Nó đầu cùng thân thể tiến vào đi, cái đuôi liền muốn lộ đi ra, đem cái đuôi ngăn trở, điểu quan cùng đầu lại muốn toát ra đến.

Cố đầu cố không vĩ hoa hướng dương anh vũ tưởng hết thảy biện pháp cuộn mình thân thể, bất đắc dĩ nó không phải miêu, không có miêu khoa cái loại này gần như với lui cốt công nhất dạng năng lực.

Phát hiện vô luận như thế nào kia thai cứng nhắc đều không có biện pháp đem chính mình hoàn toàn che trụ sau đó, bất đắc dĩ Quỳ chỉ có thể lựa chọn bảo hộ trọng điểm khu vực.

Vì thế điểu sào trong cũ cứng nhắc hạ, một lễ lộ ở bên ngoài màu trắng trường vũ điểu theo đuôi bên trong chủ nhân tần suất không ngừng run run, như vậy thoạt nhìn đáng thương cực kỳ.

Phi ở trên trời sơn chuẩn mới sẽ không đi chú ý này đó, đối nó đến nói thấp tán cây nội kia chỉ bộ dáng ngạc nhiên cổ quái Đại Bạch điểu vừa thấy chính là sức chiến đấu thực yếu bộ dáng.

Bị nó công kích sau đó phản ứng đầu tiên không là lao ra điểu sào tự chọn, mà là chung quanh tìm địa phương tránh né, điều này làm cho nguyên bản còn bận tâm đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ cái đầu sơn chuẩn triệt để yên tâm.

Ân, như vậy túng tính cách khẳng định không phải là ăn thịt loài chim, nếu không nguy hiểm cái loại này chuẩn bị thúc đẩy đi.

Sớm một chút chấm dứt đi săn còn có thể sớm một ít ăn thượng thực vật, hơn nữa đối phương điểu sào thoạt nhìn rất xinh đẹp, trụ sau khi đi vào hẳn là rất nhanh có thể hấp dẫn giống cái lại đây an cư lạc nghiệp.

Đệ 66 chương

Tiếu! ! ! ! !

Trên bầu trời đột nhiên truyền đến một trận chim chóc kịch liệt tê minh, đó là ra ngoài trở về Độ nhìn thấy Quỳ bị công kích thời điểm, phát ra khàn cả giọng gầm rú.

Trời biết nó tuần tra lãnh địa sau khi trở về, rất xa cư nhiên nhìn thấy có người tại công kích nó điểu sào, mà điểu sào trong rõ ràng còn trốn tránh sinh vật.

Độ lúc ấy điểu mắt liền đỏ, huyết lưu nhanh chóng hướng trên đầu hướng, chỉ cần vừa nghĩ tới chính mình tại thoáng về muộn như vậy một tiểu sẽ, Quỳ có lẽ liền sẽ biến thành biệt điểu bàn đồ ăn Trung Quốc, cái loại này hình ảnh, cái loại này hình ảnh! ! ! !

Giống như bị chọc giận trâu đực giống nhau, Độ đầu tàu nhất dạng vọt tới, nhất chiêu liền thẳng đến kia chỉ sơn chuẩn cổ họng, vừa thấy chính là muốn mệnh đi .

Kia chỉ sơn chuẩn thực tuổi trẻ, nhưng nhìn ra được thực lực không kém, đối Độ đột nhiên tập kích, nó phản ứng phi thường khoái, tại tránh đi Độ công kích đồng thời, phiên quá thân không trung đình trệ nhanh chóng điều chỉnh tư thái.

Vốn là kia chỉ sơn chuẩn là tưởng muốn công kích phía dưới điểu sào , tư thế điều chỉnh sau đó lại biến thành chính diện đối Độ, hai chỉ đều thực am hiểu không chiến đại điểu, trên không trung triển khai một hồi chiến đấu kịch liệt.

Này chỉ sơn chuẩn hình thể tại ác điểu trung không phải thực đại, chỉ có thể tính làm là lớp giữa, nhìn bộ dạng phải là du chuẩn một loại.

Loại này điểu lấy tính cách hung mãnh tốc độ nhanh, không trung động tác linh hoạt mà trứ danh, chúng nó thực vật chủ yếu là các loại côn trùng, nhỏ ngão xỉ loại cùng loài chim, giống như đại hoa hướng dương cùng độ nha loại này hình thể trọng đại loài chim, tuy rằng nhất dạng có bị bắt thực ví dụ, nhưng giống nhau là sẽ không xuất hiện tại chúng nó đi săn thái đơn thượng .

Chỉ có thể nói Quỳ xui xẻo, đụng phải một cái mới vừa xuất oa trẻ người non dạ, chẳng những coi trọng nó điểu sào, còn muốn thuận tiện bắt nó đương Seiichi đốn miễn phí buổi chiều trà, cấp đồng thời giải quyết .

Độ hiện tại đối này chỉ du chuẩn có thể nói hận chính là nghiến răng nghiến lợi, hạ trảo thời điểm nửa điểm khách khí đều không có, chỗ nào muốn mệnh liền hướng chỗ nào tiếp đón.

Mà kia chỉ du chuẩn cũng là không kịp nhiều nhượng, móng vuốt, khéo mồm khéo miệng cùng tiến lên, chuyển chọn độ nha ngực bụng, cổ như vậy vị trí nắm trác.

Từ hình thể cùng thể trọng đi lên nói, Độ đều là thoáng chiếm cứ ưu thế , nhưng là du chuẩn là ác điểu, móng vuốt cùng điểu uế trời sinh liền so ăn tạp tính độ nha càng thích hợp dùng để tiến công, kia đều là trải qua hàng tỉ năm tiến hóa sau bảo lưu lại tới 'Hung khí' .

Hai chỉ chim chóc trên không trung đánh kịch liệt, ngươi một trảo ta một miệng ai cũng không chịu nhượng bộ.

Du chuẩn là khí bất quá chính mình cư nhiên đánh không thắng một cái độ nha, mà Độ lại là ghi hận nó cư nhiên dám công kích Quỳ, hai chỉ điểu triền đấu cùng một chỗ, đều là một bộ không chết không ngừng tư thế.

Nguyên bản tránh ở cứng nhắc phía dưới hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe được bên ngoài thanh âm không đối, nó thật cẩn thận từ cứng nhắc thấp ló đầu ra, giơ lên đầu xuyên thấu qua đại dương thụ tán cây khe hở hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn, mơ hồ trông được thấy giống như có hai chỉ điểu tại đầu của nó trên đỉnh đánh nhau .

Kia hai chỉ điểu vừa thấy liền không là phổ thông đánh nhau, tiếng kêu cùng động tác đều không đối, thanh âm tràn ngập khí thế hung ác, động tác càng là thẳng đến đối phương yếu hại.

Phá hủy, chuẩn là Độ trở về thời điểm nhìn thấy chính mình và điểu sào đã bị công kích, khí huyết dâng lên đầu nóng lên cùng người ta liều mạng đi.

Đây chính là du chuẩn nha, cho dù là hình thể không coi là thật lớn cũng là thỏa thỏa săn thực giả, chính mình cùng Độ đều là tại đối phương đi săn trong phạm vi , Độ người này là không muốn sống nữa sao?

Lòng nóng như lửa đốt hoa hướng dương anh vũ rốt cuộc cố không hơn chính mình, vội vàng vội vội từ cứng nhắc thấp chui ra đến, giương cánh bay đến không trung sau vừa lúc nhìn thấy kia hai chỉ thứ đao thấy hồng một màn.

Đó là một lần đánh bất ngờ, Độ nhìn chuẩn cơ hội một chút liền trác đến đối phương cổ, lần này cơ hồ muốn mệnh, nếu không đối phương phiến rất nhanh, yết hầu thượng hiện tại liền muốn xuất cái huyết lỗ thủng .

Mà trác một chút Độ còn cảm thấy chưa hết giận, điêu trụ đối phương trắc kính vị trí linh vũ liền không buông khẩu, nhất định phải triệt hạ một đại khối thịt đến mới giải hận.

Cảnh bộ linh vũ bị điểu cắn, kia chỉ du chuẩn cũng không dám ngạnh xả, phải biết vạn nhất kéo ra sau đó trốn chậm một chút, cho đối phương lại đến thứ hai khẩu cơ hội, kia liền có lẽ không có lúc này đây tránh đi cổ họng vận khí.

Bất quá nó rốt cuộc là thiện chiến du chuẩn, lập tức liền còn lấy nhan sắc, liều mạng cổ thấy huyết, cong đầu liền đi điêu Độ một bên cánh.

Cánh là loài chim quan trọng nhất cũng là dễ dàng nhất bị thương bộ vị, sở hữu chim chóc nhóm tại cánh đã bị công kích thời điểm, đều sẽ theo bản năng né tránh, vi chính là không cho cánh bị thương, cam đoan phi hành năng lực.

Cho nên này chỉ du chuẩn mới có thể tại như thế nguy cấp thời khắc lựa chọn đi công kích Độ cánh, nó không là thật sự tưởng công kích đến, chỉ là muốn đem Độ bức khai mà thôi.

Nhưng là nhượng này chỉ du chuẩn không nghĩ tới chính là, đã sát hồng nhãn Độ đối mặt nó công kích cư nhiên không có trốn, mà là kéo nó cảnh bộ da thịt tiếp tục đi công kích nó cổ họng, một bộ lấy thương đổi mệnh tư thế.

Quỳ vừa thấy như vậy, lập tức đã nghĩ bay qua hỗ trợ, nửa đường lại bị một cái Đại Sơn tước cấp ngăn cản.

"Tiểu sơn, ngươi làm chi? Mau đưa lộ tránh ra, Quỳ muốn đi qua hỗ trợ! ! !"

"Không cho, Quỳ thúc ngươi thanh tỉnh một ít, bên kia chiến đấu cấp bậc là chúng ta có thể nhúng tay sao? Ngươi đi qua sau đó vạn nhất Độ vi muốn chiếu cố ngươi, phân tâm thần làm như thế nào?"

"Chính là. . . Chính là. . . ."

Biết rất rõ ràng tiểu sơn nói nói có đạo lý, chính là nhượng Quỳ phi ở một bên, liền như vậy mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn Độ cùng xâm lấn chúng nó lãnh địa mưu đồ gây rối gia hỏa liều mạng, loại chuyện này Quỳ làm không được.

Ngay tại nó rối rắm vạn phần thời điểm, trên bầu trời trên chiến trường tình thế nháy mắt lại đã xảy ra biến hóa.

Bởi vì Độ thái độ khác thường lựa chọn, trên bầu trời hai chỉ chim chóc hiện tại bị vây cực độ tiếp cận trạng thái.

Độ không chịu buông ra điêu trụ đối phương cổ điểu uế, đối phương đương nhiên cũng cũng không dám buông ra Độ cánh, mà hạn chế trụ một bên cánh Độ, năng lực phi hành rõ ràng hạ hàng.

Nhưng mặc dù là như vậy, Độ cũng không có buông tha, hai chân thủy chung tại hung hãn đạp đá, đá kia chỉ du chuẩn trên trán thẳng bạo gân xanh.

Bởi vì khuyết thiếu một bên cánh động lực, Độ hiện tại cơ hồ là không thể tự chủ phi hành, nó sở dĩ còn có thể ở lại không trung, hoàn toàn là bởi vì kia chỉ bị nó điêu trụ không bỏ du chuẩn tại mang theo nó đồng thời phi.

Nhưng du chuẩn dù sao không là sự chịu đựng tăng trưởng loài chim, từ cơ hình đi lên nói chúng nó cũng thuộc loại máy bay tiêm kích mà không phải máy bay vận tải.

Mang theo một cái thể trọng cùng hình thể đều phải lớn hơn chính mình gia hỏa, du chuẩn rõ ràng là phi không đứng dậy , liền tính nó tại như thế nào liều mạng trên không trung run rẩy cánh, cũng là vô ích.

Liền giống như rơi vào trong nước hòn đá nhất dạng, hai chỉ điểu nhanh chóng từ không trung hạ xuống, đồng thời suất nhập Hayakawa gia nội viện.

Nhưng liền tính là như thế này, kia hai chỉ vẫn là ai cũng không chịu nhả ra, tiếp tục quay cuồng tư đánh vào đồng thời.

Độ là từ đầu đến cuối đều không nghĩ quá muốn buông tha này chỉ du chuẩn, không phải nó cũng sẽ không là loại này vùng vẫy giành sự sống trạng thái, mà kia chỉ du chuẩn cũng là đã sớm không có lúc trước khí phách, nhưng là nó tưởng suy nghĩ chạy đều chạy không thoát, vi không vứt bỏ mạng nhỏ, đành phải kiên trì cùng Độ sinh kháng.

Quỳ nhìn đến hoàn toàn không có điểu dạng rơi xuống trên mặt đất còn quay cuồng đá đánh không dứt hai chỉ, rốt cục thì nhịn không được , nó biết chính mình không am hiểu đánh nhau, nhưng nó sẽ biệt .

Bởi thế rất nhanh phản hồi điểu sào, sau đó không để ý tiểu sơn ngăn trở, ngậm kia thai cũ cứng nhắc hùng hổ liền vọt ra.

Hayakawa gia rộng mở đình viện nội hiện tại bụi đất phi dương, Độ cùng kia chỉ du chuẩn liền giống như lăn mà hồ lô nhất dạng ở trong sân mặt xé rách không dứt.

Quỳ rất nhanh bay đến chúng nó bên cạnh, hướng Độ hô: "Bắt nó ngăn chặn!"

Độ không biết Quỳ muốn làm cái gì, nhưng cho tới bây giờ đều là Quỳ nói cái gì nó làm như thế nào, bởi thế nghe được Quỳ kêu gọi sau không chút nào do dự, trực tiếp một cái phục địa đại phiên chước, lợi dụng thân hình cùng thể trọng ưu thế đem kia chỉ du chuẩn ném đi trên mặt đất.

Chờ ở một bên hoa hướng dương anh vũ nhìn đúng thời cơ, ngậm cứng nhắc đối với kia chỉ du chuẩn chính là nhất đốn Mãnh tạp.

"Xao lý sao! Xao lý sao! ! Xao lý sao! ! !"

Bị tập kích cùng cơ hồ bị ăn rụng trải qua, còn có Độ dũng mãnh không sợ chết liền muốn lưu lại đối phương mạng nhỏ thực hiện, kích thích Quỳ gần như thất thố.

Hô không biết từ nơi này học được phi thường không tiêu chuẩn quốc mắng, Quỳ tạp cũng là một chút đều không khách khí, cho dù là sức chiến đấu tại phế, hoa hướng dương anh vũ điểu uế bản thân cắn hợp lực lại vẫn là đặt ở nơi đó , mỗi tạp một chút cũng gọi bị chụp du chuẩn khổ không thể tả.

Trong viện tử một mảnh hỗn loạn khiến cho trong phòng người chú ý, vừa mới lưu cẩu trở về Hayakawa gia gia xuất môn ra toà viện ngoại vừa thấy, phát giác tình huống không đối hắn lập tức đã chạy tới, đem đánh Seiichi đoàn chim chóc nhóm tách ra.

"Quỳ, mau dừng tay không cần tại tạp ! Độ, nhả ra, mau đưa không cẩn thận khai, ngươi tại kháp đi xuống nó liền cũng bị nghẹn chết."

Tại Hayakawa gia gia cố gắng hạ, kia chỉ xui xẻo trẻ người non dạ du chuẩn rốt cục bị thành công giải cứu, Quỳ còn bất mãn hết sức ý trên mặt đất nhảy nhót hô: "Nó muốn ăn Quỳ, nó muốn ăn Quỳ! !"

"Nó công kích ngươi? Khó trách Độ cùng người này đánh thành như vậy. Hảo hảo , ta biết , nó đã đã bị giáo huấn , nó muốn ăn ngươi chúng ta cũng không thể ăn nó đi? Đợi lát nữa ta bắt nó đưa đến Ōsaki bên kia đi, nhượng hắn tìm cái xa một ít địa phương phương cho phép cất cánh, phỏng chừng này chỉ du chuẩn ăn lớn như vậy mệt sau đó, là cũng không dám lại đây trêu chọc các ngươi."

Mắt thấy lão chủ nhân đem kia chỉ du chuẩn mang đi, khí bất quá hoa hướng dương anh vũ còn theo ở phía sau hung hăng thối vài hớp.

Sau đó nó nhanh chóng phản hồi, đau lòng nhìn đầy người bùn đất, một bên cánh lông chim đều cấp kéo một đại khối độ nha.

"Oa Oa, ngươi có phải hay không ngốc? Cái tên kia đuổi đi là được, vì cái gì nhất định phải liều mạng?"

Đại độ nha nghe vậy nháy mắt mấy cái, cũng là thực kiên quyết nói: "Nó muốn đả thương Quỳ, liền không thể buông tha, đánh nó, nhất định hung hăng đánh mới được!"

"Trên thế giới này có thể gây tổn thương cho đến Quỳ đồ vật nhiều đi, ngươi chẳng lẽ là còn muốn nhất nhất đều đánh biến? Ngươi đánh thắng được sao? Lần sau đuổi đi liền hảo, mạng nhỏ quan trọng có biết hay không?"

Một bên đau lòng cấp độ nha chải vuốt lông chim, hoa hướng dương anh vũ còn một bên như vậy giáo dục.

Nó lúc này đây là thật bị dọa sợ, cho tới bây giờ đều không có nhìn thấy quá như vậy Độ, dĩ vãng cho dù là biết đứa nhỏ này yêu đánh nhau, cũng xem qua nó đánh nhau, nhưng không có như vậy bán mạng thời điểm.

Kia thật sự là ngàn quân tại trận lại vẫn là chưa từng có từ trước đến nay, liều mạng Tam Lang ngoại hiệu thật không là nói không .

Biết Độ này tất cả đều là vì chính mình, hoa hướng dương anh vũ là tức đau lòng lại áy náy, bất quá thông qua lúc này đây, nó coi như là triệt để hiểu biết độ nha kia cố chấp, mang thù, bướng bỉnh thối tính tình.

Nghe được Quỳ nói như vậy, Độ cho rằng nó là không tin chính mình, cao thẳng bộ ngực phi thường trịnh trọng nói: "Vi Quỳ, Độ có thể thiên hạ vô địch!"

"Hảo hảo hảo, ngươi vô địch, ngươi đương nhiên vô địch."

Tuy rằng biết Độ nói những lời kia là không có khả năng thực hiện , một cái thiên hạ vô địch độ nha?

Làm sao có thể.

Nhưng là không biết vì cái gì, nhìn ánh mắt kiên định Độ, Quỳ hốc mắt chính là nhiệt nóng, trên người cũng là ấm dào dạt nha ~

Đệ 67 chương

Hayakawa gia cơm chiều trên bàn, tan tầm, tan học trở về mọi người trong nhà nghe Hayakawa gia gia giảng thuật hôm nay lúc chiều, không khỏi liên tục kinh hô.

Lòng còn sợ hãi Douji sờ sờ bên cạnh Đại Bạch anh vũ đầu, tức lo lắng lại có chút chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép nói: "Ngươi sợ cái gì, kia chỉ du chuẩn không chính là chỉ ác điểu sao? Cái đầu thể trọng đều cùng ngươi không sai biệt lắm, lại là một đối một, thật oán đi qua thua còn không nhất định là ai, nhìn xem Độ, làm cũng rất hảo."

"Cũng không thể nói như vậy, linh dương khổ người cũng cùng liệp báo không sai biệt lắm, nhưng cuối cùng không phải là cũng bị báo tử ăn luôn, đây là giống loài tương khắc vấn đề." Không thể gặp chính mình anh vũ bị dọa lại bị nói, Seiichi vội vàng như thế giải thích.

Douji nghe vậy lại sờ sờ Quỳ đầu nói rằng: "Bạch cùng ta đối luyện dài như vậy thời gian, xem ra về sau đến cho ngươi một mình thêm lượng."

Lúc này đây Seiichi liền không đang nói chuyện, hiển nhiên hắn cũng là đồng ý đệ đệ cái này ý kiến.

Bất quá đùa nghịch bắt tay thượng bởi vì bạo lực đối đãi mà màn ảnh vỡ vụn, bất kể như thế nào gây sức ép cũng không thể tái lần nữa khởi động máy kia thai cũ cứng nhắc, Seiichi tiên sinh lâm vào thật sâu tự hỏi đương trung.

Ân, này thai cũ cứng nhắc đã là ngũ, sáu năm trước cũ cơ hình, nếu phá hư rụng cũng không sao tại lần nữa duy tu giá trị.

Chính là Quỳ bên kia không có một thai dùng lại không được, không bằng liền đem chính mình hiện tại dùng kia một thai cấp Quỳ, mà hắn là có thể nhân cơ hội này hướng thái thái thân thỉnh, đi mua kia thai chính mình ngưỡng mộ trong lòng đã lâu mới nhất khoản .

Cùng các con bên này khi xuất ra, Hayakawa gia gia bên kia thuyết giáo liền muốn nghiêm khắc nhiều.

Thừa dịp còn không có ăn cơm trước, Hayakawa Yayoi đem Quỳ gọi vào bên cạnh mình, nghĩa chính ngôn từ nói: "Ōsaki tiên sinh nói cho ta biết, ngươi lúc này đây sẽ phải chịu kia chỉ du chuẩn công kích, rất có thể chính là bởi vì cái kia hoa trong sức tưởng tượng điểu oa hấp dẫn du chuẩn chú ý. Đã nói với các ngươi bao nhiêu lần , làm việc muốn điệu thấp, làm nổi bật ý tưởng không được, sự tình lần này chính là cái giáo huấn, ngươi muốn hấp thụ kinh nghiệm."

Ủ rũ Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy mệt mỏi lên tiếng, hắc độ nha lúc này nhảy lại đây, nó tuy rằng không thể đủ hoàn toàn nghe hiểu Hayakawa gia gia nói chuyện ý tứ, bất quá nhìn biểu tình nghe ngữ khí cũng biết hắn nhất định là tại phê bình Quỳ.

Hắc độ nha đối với cái này rất là bất mãn, rõ ràng xâm lấn giả cũng sớm đã bị đuổi đi, nếu không lão đầu này nhúng tay, kia chỉ du chuẩn có hay không mệnh rời đi nó lãnh địa đều còn hai nói.

Hiện tại cái này cứu đi 'Địch nhân' gia hỏa cư nhiên còn dám phê bình Quỳ?

Càng nghĩ càng không hài lòng hắc độ nha nhảy đến Hayakawa gia gia bên cạnh, cao giọng nha nha gọi bậy biểu đạt bất mãn, Hayakawa gia gia bị nó sảo đầu đều đại , vội vàng phất tay nhượng Quỳ bắt nó mang đi.

Trải qua như vậy một lần ngoài ý muốn sau đó, Quỳ cũng bắt đầu ý thức được chính mình một ít sai lầm.

Làm một cái gia dưỡng anh vũ, nó cảnh giác tâm vẫn là quá mức bạc nhược.

Chính mình vi Độ trang sức đi ra kia tòa điểu sào, tại nhân loại cùng nó xem ra bất quá là một tòa dùng phỏng chế phẩm quải đi ra món đồ chơi đôi mà thôi.

Nhưng là tại chim chóc nhóm trong mắt, này tòa điểu sào có lẽ chính là thiến thiến công chúa mỹ tuyền cung, là một tòa cung điện nhất dạng kiến trúc.

Cho nên như vậy một tòa điểu sào, sẽ hấp dẫn biệt điểu lại đây cướp đoạt là chuyện rất bình thường, nó dĩ vãng không phát hiện, chẳng qua là bởi vì Độ bảo hộ hảo mà thôi.

Biết được điểm này Quỳ tại ngày hôm sau liền đi vào điểu sào bên này, yên lặng đem những cái đó bắt tại điểu sào bên ngoài các loại lòe lòe lượng trang sức phẩm điêu xuống dưới, thả lại điểu sào chỉ túi bên trong.

Rất nhanh đại bộ phận trang sức liền đều bị Quỳ lần nữa điêu hồi chỉ trong túi, chỉ để lại một chút nhẫn nhĩ vòng linh tinh đồ vật, tại điểu sào bên cạnh.

Độ đối với cái này ngược lại là không ý kiến gì, dù sao độ nha tập tín chính là thích cất chứa những cái đó sáng long lanh đồ vật, về phần những cái đó cất chứa phẩm cuối cùng là bị triển lãm đi ra vẫn là bảo tồn đứng lên, điểm này chúng nó cũng không phải thực để ý.

Đem đồ vật cất kỹ sau đó, Quỳ ngậm chỉ túi, tại điểu oa bên trong tìm kiếm an trí vị trí.

May mắn Độ lúc ấy suy xét toàn diện, đem này tòa điểu sào tu kiến lại đại lại rộng mở, không phải liền hoa hướng dương anh vũ loại này thích tồn đồ vật cá tính, điểu sào bên trong sớm đã bị nó mang lại đây các loại đồ vật cấp nhét đầy .

Tại điểu sào tây bắc sừng, hoa hướng dương anh vũ tìm được một chỗ hảo vị trí, coi như nó nâng gói to vừa mới cất kỹ thời điểm, đột nhiên cảm thấy móng vuốt thấp có chút cộm đến hoảng cảm giác.

Xảy ra chuyện gì? ? ?

Điểu sào lúc trước kiến thành thời điểm, bên trong mỗi một tấc đều là nó tự mình lăn quá , sở hữu gập ghềnh vị trí lúc ấy cũng đã bị thích đáng xử lý qua, này một chỗ không thỏa đáng đột xuất điểm là như thế nào còn sót lại xuống dưới ?

Nên không phải là điểu sào dùng một đoạn thời gian sau, trước đâu một căn không cố định hảo chạc cây lại đột đi ra đi?

Loại tình huống này quả thực rất bình thường , dù sao điểu oa cái đáy cấu thành toàn bộ đều là nhánh cây, những cái đó phẩm chất không chờ tài liệu tại sử dụng trong quá trình tổng sẽ xuất hiện đủ loại trạng huống.

Nghĩ như vậy hoa hướng dương anh vũ phi thường tự nhiên liền xốc lên bao trùm tại kia chỗ nhô ra bộ vị thảo điếm, nhưng là thấp đồ vật nhưng không là Quỳ trước dự đoán trước tiểu thụ chi.

Đó là một cái nhẫn, màu ngân bạch tính chất hoa sen ánh nguyệt tạo hình, trung gian kia miếng kim cương tạo hình cáo thạch tại dương quang chiếu xuống rạng rỡ sinh huy.

Là chính mình trước đưa cho Độ kia cái nhẫn, không nghĩ tới lại bị nó trốn ở chỗ này, phát hiện điểm này Quỳ không khỏi buồn cười lắc đầu.

Nhẹ nhàng đem kia cái nhẫn thả lại chỗ cũ, Quỳ thật cẩn thận đem chính mình mở ra thảo điếm lần nữa phô hảo.

Làm xong này hết thảy, tâm tình thực hảo Quỳ, huýt sáo đi làm đi.

Đi vào khách sạn đại đường, trước sân khấu tiểu thư Matsushita đối với bay vào được nó nói rằng: "Quỳ, Hayakawa giám đốc vừa rồi gọi điện thoại tới, nói muốn là ngươi trở lại nhớ rõ đến hắn văn phòng bên kia đi một chút."

"Chuyện gì?"

"Hayakawa giám đốc chưa nói, chính là cho ngươi đi qua một chuyến."

Quỳ nghe vậy tạ qua giúp đỡ truyền lại tin tức trước sân khấu tiểu thư, vỗ cánh bay đi Seiichi văn phòng.

Đang tại làm công trên bàn ký lục văn kiện Hayakawa Seiichi nhìn thấy nó tiến vào, buông xuống trong tay bút máy đối dừng ở trên bàn làm việc Đại Bạch anh vũ nói rằng: "Ngày mai điểu hội quán bên kia tổ chức chim chóc ái hữu hội, cũng mời ngươi , chuẩn bị một chút chúng ta sáng mai đi qua."

"Cái gì? Ái hữu hội? Đều lúc này còn làm cái gì quan hệ hữu nghị?"

Quỳ hỏi một chút đều không sai, hiện tại đã là tháng tư mạt, lập tức liền muốn đi vào đến tháng năm.

Lúc này đoạn chim chóc nhóm tìm phối ngẫu kỳ cũng sớm đã đi qua, động tác khoái điểu đản cũng đã ấp đi ra , còn làm cái gì ái hữu hội.

Seiichi tiên sinh nghe vậy khép lại trong tay văn kiện kẹp, đem thiển lam sắc văn kiện kẹp phóng tới một bên loa hảo thuyết đạo: "Còn không phải là vì các ngươi này đó lớn tuổi dư điểu, vi hiểu biết quyết các ngươi này đó nan giải vấn đề, điểu hội quán cố ý đem lúc này đây quan hệ hữu nghị thời gian lựa chọn tại cuối mùa xuân. Lúc này đoạn, có thể tự mình giải quyết vấn đề chim chóc nhóm không sai biệt lắm cũng đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, còn bị lưu xuống những cái đó mắt thấy phồn thực mùa liền muốn đi qua, có lẽ sẽ thả khoan tiêu chuẩn, như vậy các ngươi bọn người kia nói không chừng có thể có cơ hội."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy mụn a hồng hổ thẹn thấp điểu đầu, điểu hội quán bên kia lấy nó cầm đầu, quả thật có như vậy mấy cái điểu, hàng năm đều đi tham gia quan hệ hữu nghị, thật là hàng năm đều tay không mà về, phụ trách gây giống nghiên cứu viên hiện tại nhìn đến chúng nó liền sẽ nhịn không được lắc đầu thở dài.

Nếu là năm rồi Quỳ biết quan hệ hữu nghị tin tức sau nhất định sẽ vui mừng nhảy nhót, liền tính ở mặt ngoài muốn bảo trì bình tĩnh, lén lút cũng khẳng định sẽ nhịn không được mừng thầm.

Nhưng là hiện tại cũng không biết làm sao vậy, tại nghe được tin tức này sau đó, nó phản ứng đầu tiên cư nhiên là bài xích, cau mày chính là không muốn đi tham gia.

Đang tại tìm kiếm tân văn kiện Seiichi tiên sinh phát giác chính mình cư nhiên thật lâu không có được đáp lại, cảm giác kỳ quái hắn xoay thân vừa thấy, chỉ thấy chính mình câu hỏi đối tượng, kia chỉ hoa hướng dương đại anh vũ chính phiền táo tại trên bàn dựng thẳng điểu quan tới tới lui lui không ngừng đi dạo bước.

Hắn thấy thế rất là kinh ngạc, không khỏi ngừng tay trung động tác chuyển một chút tọa ỷ, nhìn thẳng vào Quỳ hỏi: "Ngươi là làm sao vậy? Vì cái gì không nói lời nào? Dĩ vãng ngươi nghe được quan hệ hữu nghị tin tức sau biểu hiện đều là phi thường tích cực ."

Bị câu hỏi Đại Bạch anh vũ chính mình cũng không biết chính mình là làm sao vậy, nó trong lòng kia cỗ phù buồn cảm là bởi vì gì mà đến, chính là tại nghe được quan hệ hữu nghị tin tức sau, nó mà bắt đầu không ngừng vô cùng lo lắng.

"Ân. . . . A. . . . Ách. . . . Gần nhất. . . . . Gần nhất Quỳ sự tình có chút nhiều, khách sạn bên này có công tác, còn muốn tiếp đãi khách nhân, còn có. . . . . Còn có đến lần nữa chỉnh lý điểu sào, nhiều chuyện thực, cho nên không thời gian đi tham gia quan hệ hữu nghị."

Đầu óc bay nhanh chuyển động Quỳ vội vàng nghĩ các loại lấy cớ, tóm lại nó chính là không muốn đi quan hệ hữu nghị, đừng hỏi nó lý do, chính nó cũng không biết.

Seiichi tiên sinh nghe vậy mặc ngôn không nói, chính là híp mắt cẩn thận đánh giá Quỳ.

Làm suối nước nóng khách sạn tổng giám đốc, bên này gần nhất sinh ý như thế nào hắn sẽ không biết?

Trên núi hấp dẫn nhất du khách cây anh đào hải cảnh quan ngắm cảnh kỳ liền muốn chấm dứt, tiến vào mùa hạ sau đó từ từ nóng bức đứng lên thời tiết cũng sẽ nhượng tưởng muốn ngâm suối nước nóng khách nhân chậm rãi giảm bớt, từ tháng năm phân bắt đầu mãi cho đến tháng mười trung tuần, cũng có thể nói được thượng là tứ mộ sơn du lịch mùa ế hàng, loại này thời khắc Quỳ cùng hắn nói vội, thật không phải là tại đùa hắn chơi?

Bị chủ nhân nhìn chăm chú chột dạ Đại Bạch anh vũ lông chim dựng thẳng lên, điểu uế mở ra lại khép lại, hợp kỳ sau lại lần nữa mở ra, lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần nhưng chính là nghĩ không ra còn muốn nói cái gì đó.

Seiichi tiên sinh thấy nó kia phó bộ dáng, cũng liền không tái tiếp tục thâm hỏi, chính là nhún nhún vai nói rằng: "Rất tiếc nuối, lúc này đây không quản ngươi có nguyện ý không đi, đều phải cùng ta cùng đi, bởi vì năm nay điểu hội quán bên kia quan hệ hữu nghị, đến phiên chúng ta đến phụ trách tiếp đãi ."

Quỳ nghe vậy lúc này mới nhớ tới, điểu hội quán bên kia quan hệ hữu nghị thời điểm, phụ trách tiếp đãi người cùng điểu đều là muốn từ vài vị nguyên lão nhóm thay phiên phụ trách , năm nay vừa lúc liền đến phiên nó cùng chủ nhân .

Ai, hảo xui xẻo, vì cái gì cảm giác gần nhất hảo không thuận?

Phiền muộn hoa hướng dương anh vũ dùng sức nắm vài cái móng vuốt như thế nghĩ đến.

Đệ 68 chương

Ngày hôm sau buổi tối, tắt đèn sau đó Quỳ nằm ở điểu oa nội, kéo hắc độ nha một bên cánh nói rằng: "Ngày mai chủ nhân muốn tới yêu Quỳ đi Ōsaki tiên sinh điểu hội quán bên kia, ngươi cũng không cần tái bồi Quỳ cùng nhau xuất môn đi làm ."

Điểu hội quán tại Độ trong óc đương trung chính là cấp điểu xem bệnh địa phương phương, cho nên vừa nghe đến Quỳ muốn đi đâu biên, nguyên bản đã nhắm mắt lại Độ lập tức mở ra, có chút khẩn trương hỏi: "Vì cái gì muốn đi đâu biên? Quỳ là cảm giác có chỗ nào không thoải mái sao?"

"Không phải, là điểu hội quán bên kia muốn tổ chức một năm một lần ái hữu hội, năm nay đến phiên Quỳ cùng chủ nhân đi qua đương tiếp đãi, ân, coi như là công tác đi."

Độ không động cái gì là quan hệ hữu nghị, nhưng nó minh bạch tiếp đãi ý tứ, dù sao Quỳ tại suối nước nóng khách sạn bên kia công tác chính là trước sân khấu tiếp đãi.

"Dùng vượt qua đi hỗ trợ sao?"

"Không cần, Ōsaki tiên sinh sẽ đem hết thảy đều chuẩn bị tốt, điểu cùng chủ nhân chỉ cần chiêu đãi hiếu khách mọi người là đến nơi. Chính là ngày mai cơm trưa không thể cùng ngươi đồng thời ăn, quan hệ hữu nghị qua đi dựa theo lệ thường, Ōsaki tiên sinh sẽ thiết yến cảm tạ vất vả cần cù lao động nhân viên công tác nhóm, ta cùng chủ nhân đều đến ở bên kia ăn cơm trưa."

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy nửa ngày không đáp lời, Quỳ đợi lại chờ, cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể cho rằng là nó nghe được.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, thiên tài vừa mới lượng, Seiichi cùng Quỳ bọn họ chỉ ăn một ít đơn giản bánh mì điếm một chút bụng, liền lái xe xuống núi.

Đến điểu hội quán bên này, Ōsaki tiên sinh so với bọn hắn tới còn sớm, chính chỉ huy hội quán nội nhân viên công tác nhóm bố trí hội trường.

Nhìn thấy bọn họ đến , Ōsaki tiên sinh lập tức đi tới, từ đi ngang qua nhân viên công tác khay thượng lấy ra khác biệt đồ vật, phân biệt là một đóa hoa hồng cùng một cái khéo léo màu đen nơ con bướm.

Kia đóa hoa hồng bị Ōsaki tiên sinh nhét vào Seiichi tiên sinh tây trang áo khoác tả thượng trắc túi áo trung, cái kia màu đen tiểu nơ con bướm, tại bị hệ ở tại Quỳ trên cổ.

Đó cũng là điểu hội quán bên này truyền thống, chuyên môn vi mỗi một lần ái hữu hội nhân viên tiếp tân cùng tiếp đãi điểu chuẩn bị đồ vật.

Seiichi tiên sinh cùng Quỳ hiện tại công tác, liền cùng hôn lễ thượng người điều khiển chương trình không sai biệt lắm.

Bọn họ chẳng những muốn phụ trách tiếp đãi khách nhân, còn phải làm tốt khách nhân cùng điểu hội quán bên này câu thông công tác, này đó rất trọng yếu.

Mà quan hệ hữu nghị bắt đầu sau đó, nhiều người điểu nhiều, vi có thể nhượng đại gia nhận được tiếp đãi nhân viên cùng điểu, mỗi một giới phụ trách tiếp đãi nguyên lão ngực đều sẽ biệt thượng một đóa hoa hồng, mà hắn mang lại đây chim chóc, trên cổ thì sẽ hệ thượng màu đen nơ con bướm.

Đây là thân phận dấu hiệu, hảo phương tiện đại gia phân biệt.

Làm xong này đó sau đó, Ōsaki tiên sinh vỗ vỗ Seiichi tiên sinh bả vai, cũng không nói thêm cái gì, liền trực tiếp đem bọn họ đưa đến cửa nhà.

Rất nhanh tiếp thu đến mời điểu các chủ nhân liền đều mang theo nhà mình chim chóc nhóm lại đây tham gia quan hệ hữu nghị, điểu hội quán trước sân sau lập tức liền náo nhiệt đứng lên.

Bởi vì đã tiếp cận phồn thực kỳ cuối cùng, còn độc thân chim chóc số lượng rõ ràng thiếu rất nhiều, cho dù là Ōsaki tiên sinh năm nay không ngừng chỉ tìm anh vũ, lại đây tham gia nhân hòa điểu số lượng cũng rõ ràng so năm trước thiếu.

Nhiệt tình chấp hành chính mình tiếp đãi nhiệm vụ Quỳ một bên công tác một bên quan sát, phát hiện quả nhiên lại đây điểu đại đa số đều là nó rất quen thuộc gương mặt.

Thanh Mộc gia kia chỉ lớn tuổi hồng tử kim cương, mắt mộ gia kia mấy cái làm ầm ĩ mẫu đơn anh vũ, còn có thủy hộ gia kia chỉ lắm mồm Liêu ca, năm nay cũng là đều còn không có giải quyết cái điểu vấn đề, quả nhiên không hổ là nó người cùng cảnh ngộ.

Ngay tại Quỳ cảm thấy tán thưởng thời điểm, đột nhiên nghe được một trận phi thường quen thuộc điểu thanh.

"Táp tạp ~~ táp tạp ~~, a nha ~~~." Quỳ, Quỳ lão sư, nhìn bên này, nhìn bên này ~~

"Di, tiểu a phượng? Suzuki tiên sinh các ngươi cũng lại đây ~." Nghe tiếng vọng đi qua hoa hướng dương anh vũ quả nhiên nhìn thấy người quen cùng thục điểu, chỉ thấy năm trước phụ trách quan hệ hữu nghị tiếp đãi Suzuki tiên sinh cùng hắn yêu sủng huyền phượng anh vũ tiểu a phượng, Chính Nhất khởi hướng về bọn họ đi tới.

Kia chỉ đã từng bị Quỳ giải cứu, sau đó lại bị Quỳ cẩn thận chiếu cố hơn một tháng huyền Phượng tiểu thư, lúc này chính lôi kéo móng vuốt thượng tinh tế điểu trang sức, kéo nó chủ nhân một cái kính hướng vọt tới trước.

Mà bị nó lôi kéo chạy chậm vài bước Suzuki tiên sinh còn tại không ngừng khuyên nhủ: "Chậm một chút, a phượng ngươi chậm một chút, Quỳ bọn họ lại chạy không thoát."

Đứng ở cửa nhà Seiichi tiên sinh thấy thế một bên mỉm cười một bên cùng Suzuki tiên sinh nói chuyện phiếm đạo: "Sớm an, Suzuki tiên sinh, a phượng đây là cũng không tìm được thích hợp ?"

Chạy chậm một đoạn lộ trình có chút hơi hơi thở hổn hển Suzuki tiên sinh nghe vậy thâm hút vài hơi khí hồi đáp: "Là nha, a phượng người này ánh mắt cao thực, lấy Quỳ làm mẫu, có thể tìm được mới là lạ."

Quỳ là điểu hội quán bên này công nhận thiên tài, kia chỉ số thông minh quả thực không giống chim chóc.

Bị Quỳ nuôi nấng cùng giáo dục qua đi, Suzuki tiên sinh kia chỉ tiểu huyền phượng đối nó vẫn luôn có một loại phụ thân sùng bái, mà còn thủy chung coi đây là kiểu mẫu chọn lựa chính mình tương lai bạn lữ.

Trên thế giới này cùng loại Quỳ nhất dạng anh vũ có thể có nhiều ít? Cũng khó trách vị tiểu thư này đến bây giờ cũng tìm không thấy vừa ý đối tượng.

Cất bước Suzuki tiên sinh cùng bọn họ gia tiểu a phượng, cửa nhà bên này liền lại nghênh đón người quen cùng thục điểu.

"Maruo lão sư, ngài cũng lại đây?" Thấy được đệ đệ trường học mỹ thuật tạo hình lão sư, Seiichi tiên sinh thập phần kinh ngạc hỏi.

Mang theo điểu lồng sắt Maruo Toshihito nghe vậy có chút ngại ngùng nói: "Ân, mang theo A Hùng lại đây, nó năm nay cũng ba tuổi nhiều, cũng đến tuổi . Nếu không là muốn cùng ta chung quanh họa họa, có lẽ nó năm nay đã tìm được vừa ý bạn lữ ."

Đối với chủ nhân áy náy, giống đực huyền phượng anh vũ a huyền một chút đều không để ý.

Thải điểu lồng sắt bên trong bàn đu dây, lắc lư du tiểu huyền phượng tại điểu lồng sắt bên trong lễ phép cùng Quỳ chào hỏi.

Nhìn tinh thần lại cường tráng A Hùng, Quỳ ánh mắt không khỏi sáng rất nhiều, chờ đến Maruo tiên sinh đem A Hùng từ lồng sắt bên trong đi ra, Quỳ lập tức liền vỗ cánh bay đi.

"Oa Oa ~, A Hùng, đã lâu không gặp ~~."

"Táp tạp ~, đã lâu không gặp , Quỳ tiên sinh ~~."

"Oa Oa ~, đãi ở một bên nhiều không có ý nghĩa, cùng Quỳ đến, Quỳ giới thiệu một ít tân bằng hữu cho ngươi nhận thức."

Nói xong Đại Bạch anh vũ liền run rẩy cánh hướng tiểu a phượng bên kia bay đi, nó phía sau tuổi trẻ A Hùng tò mò theo ở phía sau.

Cấp tiểu a phượng cùng A Hùng hai chỉ làm quá giới thiệu sau, Quỳ liền lặng lẽ bay đi , đem không gian lưu cho kia hai chỉ.

Bất quá cũng không biết là hữu ý vẫn là vô ý , sau đó một đoạn thời gian, Quỳ tổng là sẽ thường thường từ kia hai chỉ huyền phượng anh vũ phụ cận bay qua, mắt thấy chúng nó hai chỉ chi gian không khí càng ngày càng tốt, mà ngay cả Suzuki tiên sinh đều cùng Maruo lão sư tán gẫu thượng thiên, Quỳ ở trong lòng vừa lòng gật gật đầu.

Không thể không nói lại Quỳ làm tiếp đãi công tác, bất luận đối hội trường bên này nhân loại vẫn là chim chóc nhóm đến nói đều là nhất kiện đại hảo sự.

Có nó ở bên trong khởi đến trơn tác dụng, hội trường bên này chẳng những ngoài ý muốn tình huống thiếu rất nhiều, liên tiến hành tốc độ đều nhanh không ít.

Bất quá nan giải vấn đề nếu như là dễ dàng như vậy giải quyết , kia liền sẽ không được xưng là nan giải .

Quỳ tại hội trường nội tuần tra vài vòng sau đó, phát hiện cùng chính mình cũng xưng là anh vũ vòng lão nam hài kia vài vị lúc này đây vẫn như cũ vẫn là vô điểu hỏi thăm.

Mà kia cái gì vị cũng không nóng nảy, cũng không biết là trong lòng nắm chắc vẫn là rõ ràng liền triệt để buông tha, tóm lại chúng nó vài cái tự thành cái vòng nhỏ hẹp, ở một bên đùa còn rất vui vẻ .

Tận chức tận trách Quỳ mang theo màu đen tiểu nơ con bướm, lại một lần nữa từ hội trường trên không xoay quanh bay qua, xác định thấp không có điểu yêu cầu chính mình trợ giúp sau, nó liền chậm rãi rớt xuống đến một khối cỏ nhỏ bình thượng.

Lúc này đây tổ chức ái hữu hội địa phương điểm như trước là điểu hội quán hậu viện, ở cạnh gần cửa nhà này một bên, Ōsaki tiên sinh ở bên cạnh dự để lại một tiểu khối vị trí, mặt trên bãi phóng một ít tiểu đồ ăn vặt còn có dùng để uống thủy, đây là cấp phụ trách tiếp đãi chim chóc nghỉ ngơi cùng tiếp viện địa phương phương.

Quỳ vừa mới hạ xuống, thủy đều chưa kịp uống thượng một hơi, chợt nghe đến phía sau có điểu đối nó nói rằng: "Ngươi hảo."

Phi thường tiêu chuẩn nhân ngôn, đây là Quỳ trừ mình ra cùng nó Liêu ca bằng hữu ở ngoài, nghe được khẩu âm nhất tiêu chuẩn một cái ngươi hảo.

Thập phần giật mình nó nhìn lại, phát hiện phía sau kia một cái trước mặt cũng có thể xem như thục điểu, nàng cư nhiên là năm trước Quỳ tham gia ái hữu hội thời điểm, chỉ dùng nói mấy câu liền kêu nó thành công bại lui bảy tuổi tiểu thư.

Tuy rằng trong lòng thực kinh ngạc, nhưng là Quỳ vẫn là nhớ rõ chính mình chức trách , cho nên nhìn đến vị tiểu thư này sau đó Quỳ phản ứng đầu tiên chính là: ", ngươi hảo, tiểu thư, ngươi có chuyện gì không?"

Cho rằng vị tiểu thư này là có chuyện gì yêu cầu tìm điểu tiếp đãi hỗ trợ Quỳ thực tự nhiên liền hỏi như vậy đạo.

Ai biết nó hỏi qua câu này sau, vị kia điểu bảy tuổi tiểu thư chẳng những không có nói thẳng nói, ngược lại nghiêng đầu đánh giá cẩn thận khởi Quỳ đến.

Quỳ đại đại Phương Phương tùy ý nàng đánh giá, đầu lại rất nhanh nhìn quanh bốn phía, lúc này mới hậu tri hậu giác phát hiện, nguyên lai lúc này đây lại đây tham gia ái hữu hội một chúng chim chóc bên trong, đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ cư nhiên chỉ có chính mình cùng vị này bảy tuổi tiểu thư.

Quỳ cho rằng đối phương là bởi vì tìm không thấy đồng bạn mà nhàm chán, liền tính toán đem nàng giới thiệu đến hổ da bên kia đi, đám kia vật nhỏ nhóm số lượng rất nhiều, líu ríu phi thường náo nhiệt, là một cái nói chuyện phiếm hảo địa phương.

Ai biết nó còn không có mở miệng, liền nhìn đến kia chỉ bảy tuổi tiểu thư cư nhiên cong phía dưới, làm ra tưởng cấp cho nó chỉnh lý lông chim động tác.

Quỳ bị dọa nổ mào lui về phía sau một bước, đối với chim chóc nhóm đến nói lẫn nhau chỉnh lý lông chim là phi thường thân mật hành vi, trừ bỏ bạn lữ ở ngoài, cũng chỉ có thân điểu sẽ đối chim nhỏ nhóm có loại hành vi này, những thứ khác cho dù là cùng oa các huynh đệ tỷ muội, sau khi lớn lên đều rất ít lại gặp có loại này động tác.

Bảy tuổi tiểu thư động tác này thực rõ ràng chính là tại lấy lòng Quỳ, cũng tại hướng nó phóng xuất ra một loại mời ý tứ hàm xúc, đại khái là Quỳ hôm nay tiếp đãi công tác làm thật sự là rất xuất sắc, cái loại này thành công hùng điểu khí chất, rốt cục thành công khiến cho vị này điểu tiểu thư chú ý.

Nếu là năm rồi Quỳ gặp được loại tình huống này phỏng chừng có thể nhạc thẳng bính cao, nhưng là hiện tại nó nhìn vị kia bề ngoài tại đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ trung cũng coi là thập phần xuất chúng bảy tuổi tiểu thư, trong lòng chẳng những không có một tia dao động, ngược lại còn có một loại đặc biệt muốn né tránh xúc động.

Vi không thất lễ, Quỳ cố nén tưởng muốn trực tiếp bay đi xúc động, ngữ khí nhã nhặn phi thường có lễ phép hướng về đối phương nói một câu: "Quỳ ba mươi ba tuổi."

... . .

Nhìn đã từng bảy tuổi tiểu thư thấp thấp bay đi bóng dáng, Quỳ âm thầm tùng một hơi, đi thật tốt quá, không phải vạn nhất Độ một hồi lại đây bồi Quỳ ăn cơm trưa, thấy được liền nói không rõ ràng .

Di? Ta vì cái gì muốn sợ Độ nhìn đến? Điểu cũng không có làm cái gì nha?

Đệ 69 chương

Đêm qua sắp sửa đi ngủ trước, Độ cái tên kia cũng không đáp lại Quỳ hôm nay giữa trưa tách ra ăn cơm ý tưởng.

Lấy Quỳ đối người kia hiểu biết, tại chính mình cùng nó ý kiến không thống nhất thời điểm, Độ tổng có thể nghĩ biện pháp nhượng chúng nó thống nhất.

Mà thật sự thống nhất không được thời điểm, Độ cũng sẽ không cùng nó phát sinh bất luận cái gì tranh chấp, bình thường đều là im lặng không lên tiếng nghe, sau đó nên làm như thế nào liền còn làm như thế nào.

Cho nên Quỳ phỏng chừng, cái kia buổi tối một câu đều không có nhiều lời gia hỏa, hôm nay giữa trưa khẳng định sẽ tới điểu hội quán bên này.

Tới gần trung buổi trưa, điểu hội quán bên này quan hệ hữu nghị cũng sắp chấm dứt.

Trải qua một cái buổi sáng nhận thức cùng quan sát, lẫn nhau chi gian có chút ý tứ chim chóc nhóm, sẽ tại chủ nhân đồng ý hạ tìm một chỗ an tĩnh đi tiếp tục nói chuyện yêu đương, mà không có mục tiêu gia hỏa nhóm, cũng chỉ có thể thật đáng tiếc tiếp thu năm nay cũng còn muốn độc thân hạ tràng.

Sẽ tham dự lần này ái hữu hội trên cơ bản đều là điểu hội quán bên này hội viên, ái hữu hội hàng năm đều sẽ tổ chức, bọn họ rất rõ ràng lưu trình, cho nên trên cơ bản mười một giờ chung một quá, mà bắt đầu mang theo nhà mình chim chóc nhóm lục tục bắt đầu cáo từ.

Thân là quan hệ hữu nghị tiếp đãi điểu Quỳ đứng ở chủ nhân trên vai, cùng Seiichi đồng thời đứng vững cuối cùng nhất ban tốp, đem lại đây tham gia quan hệ hữu nghị khách nhân cùng chim chóc nhóm nhất nhất cất bước.

Đương mọi người đại bộ phận đều sau khi rời khỏi, điểu hội quán bên này dư lại đại bộ phận liền đều là nhân viên công tác cùng Nguyên Lão hội viên, bọn họ muốn phụ trách thu dọn đồ đạc cùng quét tước hội trường.

Mang theo điểu đồng thời trở lại điểu hội quán bên trong Seiichi tiên sinh, tại tiếp đãi đại sảnh bên này thấy được một cái phi thường quen thuộc bóng người.

Hắn có chút kinh ngạc hỏi: "Di, Maruo lão sư, ngài như thế nào cũng tại làm việc? Quan hệ hữu nghị đã kết thúc ngài còn không có trở về?"

Maruo Toshihito là năm trước mới gia nhập điểu hội quán anh vũ nhà, tuy rằng không tính là tân nhân , nhưng loại này mang có quan hệ hữu nghị tính chất tụ hội hắn vẫn là lần đầu tiên tham gia.

Seiichi tiên sinh cho rằng đối phương là không biết ái hữu hội lưu trình, cho nên liền nói nhắc nhở một chút.

Maruo tiên sinh nghe vậy ánh mắt theo bản năng hướng nhà mình A Hùng bên kia liếc một cái, dùng sức đem một chuỗi dính tại trước sân khấu thượng phấn hồng sắc khí cầu kéo hạ, sau đó mới hơi hơi có chút xấu hổ hồi đáp: "Ách, A Hùng ở bên cạnh giao cho tân bằng hữu, Suzuki tiên sinh còn có công tác không có làm hoàn, ta ở bên cạnh chờ bọn hắn một tiểu sẽ."

Maruo tiên sinh hiện tại biểu tình, liền cùng trong nhà tiểu thí hài luyến ái, bị nhà gái gia trưởng gặp được, sau đó rõ ràng liền kêu thượng hắn đồng thời lại đây gặp mặt nhà trai gia trưởng nhất dạng.

Cái loại này tức quẫn rồi lại có một chút tiểu kiêu ngạo bộ dáng, nhìn Quỳ ở một bên nhịn không được cười trộm.

Hì hì, vừa rồi nó nơi nơi bay loạn thời điểm đã nghe được, Maruo tiên sinh đang cùng tiểu a phượng chủ nhân Suzuki tiên sinh thương lượng tạm thời dời lung sự tình.

Dời lung chính là đem một con chim từ nó quen thuộc lồng sắt chuyển dời đến một cái khác lồng sắt đương trung đi, mà nếu cái từ ngữ này xuất hiện tại phồn thực mùa một đôi tình đầu ý hợp chim chóc nhóm trên người, thì phải là các chủ nhân đang thương lượng, là các ngươi gia chim chóc đến nhà của chúng ta đến, vẫn là nhà của chúng ta chim chóc đến nhà các ngươi đi ở tạm.

Huyền phượng anh vũ sống mái chim chóc nhóm ghép thành đôi sau đó tình cảm sẽ thực hảo, hơn nữa chúng nó thiên tính trung cũng có ấp đản cùng dưỡng dục chim non thói quen.

Phồn thực kỳ thời điểm, huyền phượng anh vũ bình thường đều là giống cái ấp đản, giống đực phụ trách chim được bảo vệ sào cùng tìm kiếm thực vật, cho nên ít nhất tại ấp đản cùng dưỡng dục hậu đại trong lúc, thân cận thành công A Hùng cùng tiểu a phượng là muốn sinh hoạt tại đồng thời .

Quỳ đối này một đôi là thật vui như mở cờ, thiết không nói tiểu a phượng là nó cứu mà còn giáo dưỡng quá một đoạn thời gian , chính là A Hùng cái tên kia Quỳ cũng là thực hiểu biết , nó tuy rằng tính cách ngại ngùng một ít, nhưng làm điểu vẫn là không đến chọn.

Này hai chỉ đều là thật nhỏ điểu, tương lai thành gia sau đó nhất định sẽ dưỡng dục xuất càng hảo chim nhỏ.

Hội trường bên này thu thập sạch sẽ sau, Ōsaki tiên sinh mời bận rộn một cái buổi sáng đồng sự còn có các bằng hữu lưu lại, hắn tại thọ ti điếm bên kia dự định ngoại bán, một hồi mọi người cùng nhau hưởng thụ cơm trưa.

Seiichi cùng Quỳ liền không cần nhiều lời, mà ngay cả Maruo tiên sinh cũng tại thụ mời chi liệt, vị tiên sinh này vì chính mình gia A Hùng vui vẻ đồng ý tiếp thu mời.

Hắn còn cống hiến chính mình mang đến trà bao, tự mình vi đại gia nấu ra một hồ hồ hương vị thuần hương cao cấp hồng trà.

Tại nước trà vừa mới mới vừa nấu hảo, thọ ti còn không có đưa tới thời điểm, Độ liền từ điểu hội quán rộng mở đại môn chỗ nhẹ nhàng bay vào.

Điểu hội quán bên này nhân viên công tác nhóm đồng dạng nhận thức nó, thấy Độ bay vào được, đại gia chính là khẽ ngẩng đầu nhìn thoáng qua, sau đó liền phủng chén trà tiếp tục chuyện của mình.

Quỳ bên này không cần cùng mọi người cùng nhau chờ ngoại bán đưa lại đây thọ ti ăn cơm, điểu hội quán bên này cái gì đều có thể thiếu, nhưng chính là thiếu không chúng nó này giúp trường cánh gia hỏa nhóm ăn mặc dùng trụ.

Tại Maruo tiên sinh pha trà thời điểm, Ōsaki tiên sinh cũng đã đem cấp Quỳ phối trí hảo dinh dưỡng cơm trưa đưa tới.

Quỳ phần này cơm trưa, tinh xảo vả lại đa dạng phồn đa, trừ bỏ làm cơ sở thành điểu dinh dưỡng lương ở ngoài, còn có ngũ cốc loại hạt ngô, quả hạch loại đậu phộng, an-bu-min loại trứng gà thanh, rau dưa loại cà rốt, cùng hoa quả loại ngọt qua khối.

Mấy thứ này chẳng những dinh dưỡng đầy đủ hết, hơn nữa Ōsaki tiên sinh cho nó chuẩn bị phân lượng vẫn đều không tính thiếu, vừa thấy liền không là một chim phân .

Quỳ nháy mắt mấy cái, vừa lúc ngẩng đầu Ōsaki tiên sinh thấy thế hướng nó cười cười nhỏ giọng nói: "Một hồi nhà các ngươi kia chỉ độ nha còn sẽ lại đây sao? Ta rất muốn đang nhìn nhìn độ nha phụng dưỡng cha mẹ."

Quỳ nghe vậy đầu đầy hắc tuyến, quay đầu cho đối phương một cái tràn ngập lông chim bóng dáng.

Độ bay qua tới thời điểm, Quỳ đang tại đi xuống trác hạt ngô hạt.

Cũng không biết Ōsaki tiên sinh có phải hay không cố ý , hắn lúc này đây cấp anh vũ ngọt hạt ngô, cư nhiên không là phân hảo hạt ngô hạt, mà là trực tiếp một đao hoành chặt đứt thành bánh xe dạng đại hạt ngô khối.

Tuy rằng hoa hướng dương anh vũ là thực thích đi xuống bạt ăn cái gì, nhưng là loại này hình dạng thực vật đối độ nha đến nói liền rất không thân thiện .

Độ phi lúc tiến vào vẫn luôn đều tại chung quanh nhìn nhìn, nó tổng cảm thấy điểu hội quán bên này hôm nay không khí không đúng lắm, nơi này có rất nhiều chim chóc nhóm lưu lại tới hỗn độn tin tức, giải đọc sau khi đi ra kết quả nhượng Độ thẳng cau mày.

Cái này ái hữu hội rốt cuộc là cái gì vậy? Làm như thế nào dùng ?

Cho tới bây giờ đều cũng có vấn đề liền hỏi Độ lúc này đây cũng không ngoại lệ, nó bay đến Quỳ bên người sau, câu nói đầu tiên chính là: "Quan hệ hữu nghị rốt cuộc là đang làm gì?"

Đang tại dùng điểu uế đi xuống bạt hạt ngô Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy, thiếu chút nữa liền đem hàm tại trong miệng còn chưa tới cập buông xuống hạt ngô hạt trực tiếp nuốt xuống.

Nó nhẹ ho khan vài tiếng mới mở miệng nói rằng: "Khụ khụ, khụ khụ khụ, cũng không có gì, chính là tìm một chỗ nhượng đại gia hỏa tụ một tụ, giao chút bằng hữu mà thôi."

Độ nghe vậy không có bất luận cái gì hoài nghi, nó cho tới bây giờ đều là như vậy, Quỳ nói cái gì nó sẽ tin cái gì.

Ngược lại là hoa hướng dương anh vũ chính mình nói hoàn câu này sau khi giải thích đã có chút chột dạ, nhưng lập tức nó liền ưỡn ngực bô ngẩng đầu lên.

Oa Oa, không quản biệt điểu nghĩ như thế nào , dù sao Quỳ đến bên này chính là vì công tác cùng trông thấy các lão bằng hữu .

Ngày nay giữa trưa, Ōsaki tiên sinh như nguyện dĩ thường lại thấy thức đến độ nha phụng dưỡng cha mẹ, mà Quỳ thì từ vị tiên sinh này bên kia 'Đánh cướp' một đại khối tôm thịt lại đây, cùng Độ đồng thời phân ăn luôn .

Sau khi ăn cơm trưa xong, Độ tại điểu hội quán trong tùy ý phi hành , tại lướt qua hậu viện đại môn thời điểm, nó vừa lúc nhìn thấy tiểu viện bên kia đang tại vội vàng cùng tiểu a phượng khoan khoái giao lưu A Hùng.

Vô sự có thể làm độ nha nhìn thấy nhận thức điểu, liền quyết định muốn đi qua hỏi han một chút.

Không trong chốc lát, nổ nổ lông chim hắc độ nha liền nha nha gọi bậy từ sau viện phi trở về, rơi xuống hoa hướng dương anh vũ trước mặt sau, khiêu chân ở bên kia điên cuồng gào thét.

"Nha nha, nha nha nha! ! Nha nha! ! !" Quỳ lừa điểu, Quỳ lừa điểu! ! ! , cái gì công tác, ái hữu hội là dùng để thân cận ! ! , ngươi bối điểu lại đây thân cận! ! !

Phá hủy, lộ tẩy .

Di, điểu vì cái gì muốn chột dạ? Ta lớn tuổi độc thân điểu, cho dù là lại đây tham gia thân cận lại có cái gì đối không sao?

Tuy rằng trong lòng là nghĩ như vậy , nhưng là Quỳ lại một chút cũng không dám nói như vậy.

Đối mặt nổi giận hắc độ nha, Quỳ giải thích: "Quỳ không là đến quan hệ hữu nghị , Quỳ chính là đến công tác. Nhìn Quỳ trên cổ hệ nơ con bướm, đây là công tác điểu dấu hiệu, không tin hướng hội trường trong nhìn xem, không quản đại gia như thế nào ăn diện, hệ nơ con bướm liền điểu một cái."

Quỳ nói xong Độ còn thật nhìn, phát hiện quả nhiên giống như nó nói như vậy, hội quán nội chim chóc nhóm bất luận như thế nào trang điểm xinh đẹp, nhưng là hệ lĩnh kết còn liền Quỳ một cái.

Bất quá liền tính như vậy cũng không có biện pháp nhượng Độ bớt giận, đầy mình đều là hỏa khí nó nâng lên móng vuốt liền muốn hiên đồ vật, lại phát hiện bên này trên bàn bãi đều là Quỳ thực vật, hắc độ nha đối mặt kia rực rỡ muôn màu một đống đồ vật, móng vuốt giật giật không bỏ được.

Lúc này Quỳ chúng nó bên này lộn xộn trạng thái hấp dẫn đại gia chú ý, làm chủ nhân Ōsaki tiên sinh bưng trong tay bàn ăn đi qua hỏi đạo: "Làm sao vậy, hảo hảo vì cái gì sảo đi lên?"

Hắn không nói lời nào hoàn hảo, vừa nói nói Độ liền nhớ lại đến, chính là người kia, cấp Quỳ an bài công tác, không phải Quỳ cũng sẽ không lại đây tham gia cái này cái gì gặp quỷ ái hữu hội.

Càng nghĩ càng sinh khí hắc độ nha đối vị này chính là một chút đều không khách khí, trực tiếp tiến lên móng vuốt dùng sức tại hắn cầm trong tay bàn ăn thượng một ấn, một trên bàn hảo thọ ti liền như vậy chi trả .

Loảng xoảng lang, ba kỷ.

Chỉ ngây ngốc mắt thấy kia quyển thọ ti trực tiếp vỗ vào chân của mình trên lưng, qua hảo vài giây đồng hồ Ōsaki tiên sinh mới kịp phản ứng, mệt khóc sói tru hô: "Trời ạ, thọ ti, ta hắc cá ngừ ca-li thọ ti, đây chính là sơn đảo ốc hắc cá ngừ ca-li thọ ti, ta nương chiêu đãi đại gia cơ hội mới dám điểm đến ăn . Liền như vậy không có, không có nha! ! !"

"Quỳ, rốt cuộc xảy ra chuyện gì! ! !"

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi Ōsaki tiên sinh, Độ nó không phải cố ý . Seiichi, chủ nhân, phiền toái giúp Quỳ tại gọi một phần mang hắc cá ngừ ca-li cao cấp thọ ti đến, Độ, so chớ đi, muốn đi đâu nha, từ từ Quỳ."

Tại một mảnh rối loạn trung, một đen một trắng hai chỉ đại điểu một trước một sau bay ra điểu hội quán bên này.

Đệ 70 chương

Hắc độ nha trực tiếp bay trở về điểu sào, Quỳ cũng theo trở về, nhìn đối phương linh vũ dựng thẳng lên cơ hồ thành cầu bộ dáng, hoa hướng dương anh vũ tại trên nhánh cây do dự một chút, nó suy nghĩ hiện tại loại tình huống này là nhượng Độ chính mình yên lặng một chút, vẫn là trực tiếp đi xuống hảo?

Cuối cùng Đại Bạch anh vũ vẫn là lựa chọn trước đi xuống xem một chút, bởi vì từ nó cái sừng kia độ, đều có thể nhìn thấy đối phương tố túi cơ hồ đã cổ xuất cơ ngực, phải biết vừa rồi cơm trưa Độ chính là một hơi đều chưa ăn, nhưng thấy nó hiện tại khí thành cái dạng gì.

Nhìn thấy Quỳ từ chi trên đầu phi xuống dưới, hắc độ nha hung hăng nhìn nó liếc mắt một cái, nhưng là ánh mắt lại là ướt sũng , trong ánh mắt còn mang theo ủy khuất.

Nếu nó là một cái Cẩu Tử nói, chỉ sợ hiện tại cũng đã dùng mang theo nhu nhu giọng mũi tiểu hừ hừ, đến lên án Quỳ .

Đại Bạch anh vũ thấy thế thật cẩn thận hống : "Ngươi đừng nóng giận , Quỳ thật là đi qua công tác ."

Nổi nóng hắc độ nha không ăn nó này một bộ, vẫn là thở phì phì nói: "Công tác cũng không được, Độ hỏi qua , A Hùng nói qua đi tham gia quan hệ hữu nghị điểu liền đều là vi thân cận , Độ biết cái gì gọi là thân cận, ngươi đều có Độ , như thế nào còn có thể đi thân cận?"

Ngươi đều có Độ , như thế nào còn có thể đi thân cận?

Những lời này như thế nào nghe đứng lên như vậy kỳ quái?

Càng nghĩ càng cảm thấy không thích hợp Quỳ cẩn thận hồi tưởng trong mấy ngày nay từng chút một, dần dần cái loại này không thích hợp cảm giác càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng.

Kỳ thật Độ mấy ngày nay thái độ kỳ thật biểu hiện đã thực rõ ràng , là nó tân quá lớn, thủy chung không quên nơi khác tưởng, cho nên mới sẽ sơ sót.

Suy nghĩ tưởng chính mình mấy ngày nay sở tác sở vi, Quỳ không khỏi cảm thấy cả kinh, phá hủy, đứa nhỏ này nên không phải là hiểu lầm cái gì đi?

Rốt cục có chút làm rõ ràng trạng huống hoa hướng dương anh vũ lập tức lo lắng nói: "Độ, ta cảm thấy chúng ta chi gian giống như xuất hiện một ít lý giải sai lầm, ngươi có phải hay không hiểu lầm cái gì ?"

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy trừng lớn ánh mắt, không dám tin nhìn Quỳ liếc mắt một cái, sau đó nhanh chóng nói rằng: "Hiểu lầm? Ngươi cùng Độ đồng thời dựng điểu sào, ngươi ở tại điểu sào bên trong nhìn Độ khiêu tìm phối ngẫu vũ, ngươi đưa cho Độ bảo thạch nhẫn, những điều này là hiểu lầm? Đều là hiểu lầm! ! !"

Sợ Quỳ không thừa nhận, Độ vừa nói một bên đem điểu oa bên trong điếm thảo điện xé mở, từ hình trứng điểu sào tả phía trên vị trí đem kia miếng nó trân quý cáo thạch nhẫn tìm ra, ném đến Quỳ móng vuốt thấp như thế chất vấn.

Quỳ nghe vậy một lúc lâu không lời gì để nói, bởi vì nó cũng không biết chính mình hẳn là như thế trả lời.

Lúc này nó tức vi Độ chất vấn trở ra lui, cũng vì chính mình mà sợ hãi, bởi vì nó phát hiện, đối mặt Độ chất vấn, chính mình cư nhiên hoàn toàn cấp không xuất triệt để phủ định đáp án.

Trời ơi, đây là làm sao vậy? Vì cái gì đối Độ lại như thế nào đều nói không nên lời cái kia không tự?

Nhưng mà nó tuy rằng không có cự tuyệt, nhưng cũng không nói chuyện, loại này trường thời gian trầm mặc nhượng độ nha trong mắt kia sáng ngời mang theo ánh mắt kỳ vọng càng ngày càng mờ đạm.

Quỳ loại này trầm mặc, đối Độ đến nói là so trực tiếp cự tuyệt còn muốn tàn nhẫn sự tình.

Nó đỏ mắt cúi đầu, không cho bất luận kẻ nào thấy rõ ràng vẻ mặt của mình, ảm đạm đi đến Quỳ bên cạnh, đem kia cái nhẫn nhặt lên, vạn phần quý trọng tại chính mình lông chim thượng lau lau rồi vài cái, lần nữa để hồi cấp Quỳ nói rằng: "Thì ra là thế. Xin lỗi, là điểu hiểu lầm , cái giới chỉ này trả lại cho ngươi."

Độ nha nói xong câu đó buông xuống nhẫn chấn sí mà bay, Quỳ thấy thế vội vàng lần thứ hai đi theo phía sau đuổi theo.

Nhưng mà hoa hướng dương anh vũ phi hành tốc độ làm sao có thể truy thượng một cái độ nha, đương Độ không muốn làm cho nó đuổi theo thời điểm, Quỳ là như thế nào đều đuổi không kịp nó .

Cho nên lúc này đây đi theo Độ phía sau như thế nào đều đuổi không kịp Quỳ, chỉ có thể mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn nó thân ảnh càng bay càng xa.

Trên không trung xoay hảo vài vòng, rốt cuộc tìm không thấy Độ Quỳ đành phải lần nữa bay trở về sào trung.

Nhìn điểu sào bên trong bị nhấc lên tới thảo điếm, còn có điểu oa ở giữa tâm kia miếng dưới ánh mặt trời rạng rỡ sinh huy cáo thạch nhẫn, Quỳ trong lòng ngũ vị tạp trần.

Buổi tối Độ chưa có về nhà, Quỳ một con chim đứng ở cái giá thượng, rủ điểu quan an tĩnh ăn xong rồi bữa tối.

Buổi tối Độ vẫn không có trở về, Quỳ một con chim nằm ở chúng nó điểu sào trung, hoảng loạn lăn qua lăn lại.

Đây là từ khi nó thu dưỡng Độ sau đó bắt đầu, Độ lần đầu tiên cả đêm không về, mà Quỳ lại vào lúc này hoảng sợ phát hiện, chính mình đối nó lo lắng cư nhiên không chỉ là lo lắng chính mình một tay nuôi lớn chim nhỏ cái loại này tâm tình.

Đến tột cùng là từ cái gì thời điểm bắt đầu, nó đối Độ tình cảm đã xảy ra chuyển biến?

Mà là không là bởi vì mình, tại bất tri bất giác trung cấp ra Độ một ít tin tức, cho nên mới sẽ nhượng đối đãi cảm xúc hướng tới mẫn cảm độ nha, có ý tưởng cùng hành động?

Chết tiệt, đã sớm hẳn là nghĩ đến , Độ liên tìm phối ngẫu vũ đều nhảy , vì cái gì nó liền sơ sót?

Không, không là sơ sẩy, là chính mình tiềm thức cho rằng đây là hẳn là , cho nên mới sẽ thấy nhưng không thể trách.

Lại là lo lắng độ nha, lại là phân tích chính mình hoa hướng dương anh vũ một đêm không ngủ, ngày hôm sau nó ỉu xìu từ điểu oa trong đứng lên, cũng không tinh lực lại đi đi làm, vội vàng cùng mới vừa rời giường Seiichi thỉnh một ngày giả, điểm tâm đều chưa ăn liền phi đi ra ngoài.

Đối mặt dưới chân phập phồng trọng loan ngọn núi, hoa hướng dương anh vũ có chút mờ mịt, tứ mộ sơn lớn như vậy, Độ sẽ đi chỗ nào?

Hoặc là nói nó bây giờ còn tại trên núi sao?

Càng nhiều sự tình Quỳ không dám đi nghĩ lại, chỉ có thể bằng vào nó đối Độ hiểu biết, cảm thấy đứa bé kia nếu như không có hồi gia, kia nó nhất định sẽ đến sơn nam độ nha đàn bên kia đi tìm Huyền tiên sinh.

Quỳ một đường hướng nam phi, bay lượn độ cao rất thấp, bởi vì nó không biết sơn nam độ nha đàn cụ thể vị trí ở nơi đó, chỉ có thể một bên phi một bên tìm.

Làm một cái gia dưỡng hoa hướng dương anh vũ, Quỳ vẫn luôn đều thực thủ quy củ, rất ít hướng hoang dại chim chóc nhóm trên lãnh địa phi.

Không chút nào có dã ngoại ẩn núp cùng tránh né kinh nghiệm Quỳ rất xa đã bị độ nha đàn bên này cảnh giới điểu phát hiện, may mắn này chỉ điểu chính là mùa đông thời điểm tham dự quá cứu trị huyền đại độ nha chi nhất, không phải Quỳ đã sớm nghe được cảnh báo trường minh thanh .

Nhưng cho dù là nhận thức, độ nha đàn bên này cũng không thể khiến một cái anh vũ tùy tiện vào xuất, cảnh giới độ nha tại nghe nói nó ý đồ đến sau ý bảo nó chờ đợi một chút, chính mình đến hỏi một chút lão tộc trưởng có nguyện ý hay không thấy nó.

Rất nhanh phụ trách đưa tin độ nha liền bay ra, mang Quỳ tiến nhập chúng nó lãnh địa.

Lãnh địa nội đại sam trên cây, Quỳ gặp được Huyền tiên sinh.

Vị tiên sinh này sau khi bị thương khôi phục thực hảo, hiện tại đã có thể một mình bắt mồi bình thường sinh hoạt.

Ba mươi tuổi Huyền tiên sinh tại dã ngoại độ nha giới tuyệt đối cũng coi là thọ , dù sao dã ngoại độ nha chia đều thọ mệnh chỉ có mười lăm, sáu tuổi.

Nhưng là có rất nhiều tư liệu đều có ghi lại, gia dưỡng độ nha thọ mệnh có thể dài đến bốn mươi năm, cho nên Quỳ tin tưởng, chỉ cần chiếu cố đến hảo, vị tiên sinh này nhất định có thể đủ khỏe mạnh trường thọ.

Huyền tiên sinh nhìn thấy Quỳ sau đó câu nói đầu tiên chính là: "Ta biết ngươi là quá tới làm cái gì ."

Sau đó ngay sau đó liền lại là một câu: "Độ ngày hôm qua là đến bên này , chẳng qua nó không có ngủ lại, nói với ta nói chuyện sau liền bay đi , điểu cũng không biết nó hiện tại tái chỗ nào."

Quỳ nghe vậy phi thường thất vọng, nhưng nó vẫn là cố chống tinh thần hỏi: "Ta có thể biết Độ đều cùng ngài nói những thứ gì sao?"

"Cũng không có gì, nói là rất có thể muốn đi rồi, lại đây cùng ta nói tạm biệt."

Quỳ nghe vậy càng là nóng lòng, cũng cố không hơn đang cùng Huyền lão tiên sinh hàn huyên, mở ra cánh liền muốn bay đi, lại tại trước khi đi nghe được đối phương hỏi: "Thật là Độ hiểu lầm ? Chúng ta độ nha nhất sinh chỉ động tình một lần, cho nên đáp án thỉnh nhất định tưởng hảo lại nói? Tưởng khó tìm đến nó cũng vô dụng."

Quỳ nghe vậy thân thể dừng một chút, nhưng lập tức liền điều chỉnh tốt tiếp tục cất cánh, Huyền lão tiên sinh nhìn nó bay đi bóng dáng, híp mắt cuối cùng nói một câu: "Ai, cư nhiên nhìn trúng một cái hoa hướng dương anh vũ, khó trách bọn nhỏ đều tại nói Độ thẩm mỹ có chút dị thường."

Tại độ nha đàn bên kia chẳng những không có đạt được Độ nơi đi, ngược lại biết được đối phương có phải rời khỏi ý tưởng, điều này làm cho Quỳ càng thêm lo lắng.

Mà lúc này Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng thời tiết giống như chuyên môn vi cùng nó đối nghịch nhất dạng, tảng lớn tảng lớn mây mưa không biết từ chỗ nào nhẹ nhàng lại đây, bắt đầu tại tứ mộ sơn chung quanh dành dụm trùng hợp.

Mắt thấy một hồi mưa to liền muốn tới lâm, Quỳ là thật có chút luống cuống.

Độ không thích sét đánh, nhất là dông tố thiên sẽ nhượng nó phá lệ chán ghét.

Dĩ vãng mỗi đến sét đánh hạ vũ thời điểm, Độ liền sẽ bay trở về, chui vào nó cánh thấp đi, như vậy tài năng an tâm nghỉ ngơi.

Quỳ cảm thấy đây là Độ khi còn bé tại dông tố thiên bị vứt bỏ sau lưu xuống tâm lý bóng ma, bởi thế tổng là đặc biệt đau tiếc nó, chính là hiện tại Độ không biết thân ở nơi nào, gặp được loại này sét đánh hạ vũ thời tiết, nó muốn là sợ hãi nhưng làm như thế nào?

Càng muốn lại càng cấp hoa hướng dương anh vũ cố gắng bình phục tâm tình của mình, càng là loại này thời điểm càng không thể sốt ruột, khoái suy nghĩ một chút Độ còn có chỗ nào có thể đi.

Càng nghĩ Quỳ cảm thấy, nếu Độ còn vẫn như cũ ở lại tứ mộ sơn, như vậy có hai nơi địa điểm có thể đi nhìn một cái.

Kia hai nơi địa điểm đều cùng nó có quan, một chỗ là khai tuyết hoa cỏ cao sơn thảo điện, mặt khác một chỗ lại là sinh trưởng dã hoa mai thụ suối nước nóng khe sâu.

Này hai loại hoa một loại là Độ đặc biệt thích , mặt khác một loại lại là nó mình thích .

Nghe nói kia phiến khai tuyết hoa cỏ thảo điện vị trí khoảng cách sơn nam độ nha đàn lãnh địa rất gần, thượng một lần Độ cùng chúng nó phát sinh xung đột chính là vì vậy nguyên nhân.

Mà nó vừa mới từ độ nha đàn bên kia lại đây, tuy rằng phi không cao nhưng nhìn thực cẩn thận, kia phụ cận cũng không có Độ tung tích.

Nghĩ như vậy Quỳ lập tức ngay tại trên bầu trời thay đổi phương hướng, hướng về trong trí nhớ Độ nói qua suối nước nóng khe sâu phương hướng cấp tốc bay đi.

Bên kia đúng là mây đen dành dụm phương hướng, hoa hướng dương anh vũ phi không rất xa, ầm ầm vang sấm rền thanh liền vang lên.

May mắn Quỳ hiện tại vị trí vị trí khoảng cách suối nước nóng khe sâu cũng không xa, nhưng là nó bay đến địa phương sau đã có chút há hốc mồm, bởi vì cái kia khe sâu quá dài , nhượng nó có loại không biết từ chỗ nào xuống tay cảm giác.

Mắt thấy điện thiểm tiếng sấm theo sát tới, nóng lòng hoa hướng dương anh vũ bắt đầu không quan tâm, kéo ra lớn giọng ngay tại khe sâu phía trên kêu gọi đứng lên.

"Độ —, Độ, ngươi tại không tại?"

"Độ —, Độ, tại liền cấp Quỳ một cái trả lời, Quỳ tới tìm ngươi ."

Ầm ầm vang liên tục vài tiếng sấm rền, sau đó một đạo tia chớp rất nhanh xẹt qua không trung, thật lớn lực lượng từ không trung đánh xuống, ánh sáng mang theo hỏa hoa.

Dông tố thiên còn phi trên không trung là nhất kiện thực chuyện ngu xuẩn tình, nhất là loại này bốn phía trống trải, mà chính mình lại tại điểm cao nhất thời điểm, thực dễ dàng liền sẽ bị sấm sét tìm đúng trở thành bia ngắm.

Vừa rồi đạo thiểm điện kia, cơ hồ chính là sát Quỳ bên người phách đi qua , Quỳ chính mình bị dọa lông chim loạn tiên đồng thời, tìm theo tiếng tìm ra nhìn thấy một màn này Độ cũng bị dọa thiếu chút nữa trái tim đình khiêu.

"Nha nha, ngươi là đứa ngốc sao? Sét đánh trốn vũ loại này thưởng thức không là ngươi dạy cho Độ sao? Như thế nào chính mình cũng không biết muốn dùng?"

Rốt cục nhìn thấy cái kia thân ảnh quen thuộc, Quỳ hưng phấn rốt cuộc cố không hơn cái khác, cái gì sét đánh tia chớp hạ vũ, hết thảy vọt đến bên cạnh đi, Quỳ tìm được nó ! ! !

Lại một đạo tia chớp từ Quỳ phía sau phách quá, hắc độ nha bị dọa đã cố không hơn cái khác, cùng Quỳ ở trên trời hội hợp sau đó, mang theo nó ngay lập tức xuống phía dưới phi hành.

Tiếng sấm qua đi đậu mưa lớn điểm từ không trung trực tiếp tạp xuống dưới, tích đùng ba dừng ở hai chỉ điểu trên người.

Quỳ bị tạp có chút mông vòng, trên không trung lung lay hảo vài cái, Độ thấy thế vội vàng bay đến nó phía trên, ô che giống nhau che chở nó, hai chỉ điểu đồng thời tốc hàng đến trong hạp cốc.

Sau khi rơi xuống dất Độ tiếp tục mang Quỳ tại trong mưa rất nhanh dời đi, lúc này đây chúng nó mục tiêu là tiểu khê bên cạnh vách núi hạ một cái hang đá, chỗ nào khô ráo lại an toàn, là một cái có thể tạm cư địa phương phương.

Tại vũ châu gắn bó màn mưa trước, hai chỉ điểu rốt cục thành công vọt vào chúng nó điểm đến, Độ tại hang đá trung run rẩy trên người bọt nước, nhìn Quỳ liếc mắt một cái không nói chuyện.

Ngược lại là Quỳ không để ý trên người mình ướt sũng lông chim, vui vẻ nhảy bắn đến gần.

Bên ngoài cùng mưa to nhất dạng từ trên bầu trời bỏ ra, huyền nhai nội hang đá trung, Độ nhìn liên thành tuyến thác nước nhất dạng trút xuống xuống mưa, không nói được một lời cũng không biết suy nghĩ cái gì.

Quỳ thật cẩn thận tới gần, một sí trong phạm vi, đối phương không phản ứng, một trảo trong phạm vi, đối phương vẫn là không phản ứng, điều này làm cho nó lá gan không khỏi đại đứng lên.

Rốt cục tại Đại Bạch anh vũ cơ hồ liền muốn đụng tới hắc độ nha thời điểm, Độ có phản ứng , nó nghiêng người nhìn tới gần có thể, ánh mắt gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm nó, kia mang theo chờ mong lại có chút sợ hãi ánh mắt, phức tạp quả thực không giống một con chim.

Quỳ hé miệng, cũng là thiên ngôn vạn ngữ ngăn ở cổ họng, không biết ứng nên nói như thế nào, càng là không biết muốn từ chỗ nào nói lên.

Thấy Quỳ há mồm không nói, Độ trong mắt chờ đợi quang mang từ từ dập tắt.

Tại lần thứ hai xoay người, trầm mặc không nói nhìn bên ngoài.

Tại nó phía sau, Đại Bạch anh vũ liều mạng dùng móng vuốt nắm chính mình điểu uế.

Oa Oa, chết tiệt miệng, bình thường không là thực lanh lợi sao, như thế nào vừa đến thời điểm mấu chốt cư nhiên liền nói không ra lời ?

Răng rắc một tiếng, bên ngoài lại là một đạo sấm sét xẹt qua, kia ầm ầm vang tiếng sấm chấn cả tòa hang đá nội đều là trầm đục.

Độ bị kia tiếng sấm kinh lui về phía sau hảo vài bước, chim non khi ác mộng nhượng nó đến bây giờ đánh nhau lôi thanh âm đều là phá lệ mẫn cảm.

Nhìn đến Độ về phía sau lui, Quỳ bản năng liền tiến ra đón, mở ra cánh đem hắc độ nha ôm chặt, sau đó hai chỉ điểu đều là sửng sốt, lẫn nhau nhìn thoáng qua sau, Quỳ lúc này đây rốt cục có thể thuận lợi nói chuyện.

"Ân. . . . Ách, cái gì, ngươi là nghiêm túc đi?"

Độ nghe vậy trợn mắt nhìn, mà Quỳ cũng phát giác chính mình nói những lời này ngữ cảnh thượng có khác biệt vì thế vội vàng giải thích: "Quỳ ý là, ngươi là Quỳ nuôi lớn , Quỳ là dạng gì tính tình ngươi rất rõ ràng. Quỳ tuổi thực đại lại thực trạch, thoạt nhìn rất thông minh thời cơ thượng tính cách thực bạch mắt, tùy tùy tiện tiện vô tư tới vô tâm, có lẽ. . . . Có lẽ không phải ngươi trong tưởng tượng cái kia bộ dáng."

Độ nghe vậy phiên Quỳ một cái xem thường, không đợi đến nó lại mở miệng liền nói thẳng đạo: "Ngươi nói thiếu, trừ bỏ mặt trên những cái đó khuyết điểm ở ngoài, ngươi còn sẽ không đi săn, cũng không liền dựng điểu sào, điều chỉnh thử thể trọng còn tổng là siêu tiêu, đi ngủ thời điểm ngẫu nhiên sẽ nói nói mớ, còn tổng là đá điểu, còn thực thích đoạt chăn."

Hắc độ nha mỗi nói ra một cái, Đại Bạch anh vũ đầu liền thấp đi vài phần, nói xong lời cuối cùng thời điểm, Quỳ đầu đã sắp trát đến trên mặt đất .

Nhìn Quỳ kia xấu hổ bộ dáng, Độ nguyên bản ảm đạm ánh mắt đột nhiên liền có thần thái, nó giống như lâm vào hồi ức bên trong, là như vậy ngọt ngào cùng quyến luyến, tâm niệm không tha thì thào lẩm bẩm: "Nhưng này chính là ngươi nha, ngươi chân thật nhất một mặt Độ đều nhìn thấy, cho nên mới sẽ càng thêm phóng không khai."

Nguyên bản đầu cũng đã sắp sáp tiến chính mình cánh trong Quỳ vừa nghe đến câu này, ngựa đầu đàn thượng liền mang tới đứng lên, vẻ mặt bất khả tư nghị nhìn nó.

Hắc độ nha bị nhìn có chút thẹn quá thành giận, gầm nhẹ nói rằng: "Nhìn cái gì, rất kỳ quái sao? Ngươi còn gặp qua điểu cả người không có lông, bao tã bộ dáng đâu, ngươi sẽ vì vậy liền chán ghét điểu sao?"

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy lắc đầu liên tục, trên đầu điểu quan đều vứt đi lên.

Độ thấy thế trong lòng không khỏi lại dâng lên một tia hy vọng, nó ngữ khí rất nhẹ rất nhẹ hỏi: "Ngươi lần này là đi ra tìm Độ ?"

"Ân." Đại Bạch anh vũ thực khẳng định trả lời.

"Vì cái gì?" Hắc độ nha ngữ khí khẽ run, hiển nhiên nó nội tâm cũng không giống như nó bề ngoài như vậy bình tĩnh vô sóng.

"Chính là tới đón ngươi hồi gia."

"Hồi gia? Lấy cái gì thân phận? Vẫn là bị ngươi nuôi lớn điểu? Nói không rõ ràng điểu cũng sẽ không trở về."

"*. . . . ."

"Ngươi đang nói thầm cái gì đó? Lớn tiếng một ít điểu nghe không được."

"Ngươi nói là cái gì chính là cái gì, tất cả nghe theo ngươi." Quỳ này một câu là trực tiếp hô lên tới, hoa hướng dương anh vũ lớn giọng, làm ra tới thanh âm một chút đều không thể so sấm sét tiểu.

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy rốt cục mặt mày hớn hở, nhảy nhót nhảy bắn đánh về phía Quỳ, những lời này nó đợi lâu lắm lâu lắm, lâu đến trừ bỏ chính nó lại không có biệt điểu có thể biết được cụ thể thời gian.

Nó rời nhà ra ngoài đêm nay, tại dày vò không ngừng là Quỳ, đối lưu luyến gia đình Độ đến nói, rời đi Quỳ bên người mỗi một phút chung, nó đều quá không thoải mái.

Rời đi tâm tư là có, nhưng Độ từ đầu đến cuối tưởng đều không là chính mình rời đi, nó trong đầu thủy chung đều tại chuyển, không có lúc nào là đều tại tự hỏi như thế nào tài năng mang Quỳ cùng nó cùng đi.

Im lặng thần thương âm thầm rơi lệ? Có lẽ sẽ có.

Một mình rời đi cô độc đi xa? Làm sao có thể.

Độ nha tính tình chính là chỉ có cố chấp không có buông tha .

Đồng dạng rất vui vẻ Đại Bạch anh vũ hai cánh đại khai, từ hắc độ nha như chim nhập lâm giống nhau đầu nhập nó trong ngực, loại này mất mà có lại cảm giác hắn thập phần hưởng thụ, bởi thế đối Độ trác nó lông chim cọ nó hai má, còn có những thứ khác các loại động tác nhỏ toàn bộ đều xem nhẹ rụng.

Bên ngoài vũ tiếp tục cuồng hạ, nhưng không chút nào có thể cho tiểu sơn trong động mang đến hạ nhiệt độ tác dụng.

Cùng Độ thân mật mấy phút đồng hồ sau, hoa hướng dương anh vũ nắm nắm cằm lẩm bẩm: "Điểu như thế nào cảm giác bên trong này càng ngày càng nhiệt?"

Ghé vào nó trên người hắc độ nha nghe vậy híp mắt, liếc một cái đối phương trắng noãn phía sau lưng, rốt cuộc nhịn được không có trực tiếp nhảy lên đi.

Hiện tại gắn liền với thời gian thượng sớm, Quỳ vừa mới mới vừa đáp ứng nó, hiện tại quan trọng nhất là ổn định, không thể đem Quỳ dọa chạy.

Mùa hạ mưa rào có sấm chớp tới nhanh đi cũng khoái, bất quá là hơn nửa canh giờ, trên bầu trời liền là vũ tiêu tản mác, ánh nắng xuyên qua khe sâu chiếu xạ tại ướt sũng địa phương trên mặt.

Bắt tại trên lá cây những cái đó giọt mưa, tại dương quang chiếu rọi xuống phản xạ xuất thất thải quang mang.

Độ cùng Quỳ hai chỉ điểu một trước một sau chui ra động quật, chung quanh xem xét tình huống Đại Bạch anh vũ đột nhiên chỉ vào cách đó không xa một chỗ suối nước nóng tiểu thác nước nói rằng: "Độ ngươi xem, có thải hồng! !"

Sau cơn mưa có thải hồng, cỡ nào bình thường sự tình, nhưng là hắc độ nha sau khi nhìn thấy quả thật tâm tình đại hảo, nó cảm thấy đây là thượng thiên đưa cho nó cùng Quỳ lễ vật.

Ngươi xem, mấy ngày liền đều chúc mừng chúng nó cùng một chỗ.

Mắt sắc trảo khoái hắc độ nha thừa dịp Quỳ nói chuyện công phu, cũng đã tại trên cỏ trác hạ mấy đóa phấn tử sắc Tiểu Hoa, để đến Quỳ bên kia nói rằng: "Hôm nay hoa tươi, tặng cho ngươi ~~."

"Cám ơn." Tuy rằng không là lần đầu tiên thu được Độ hoa, nhưng là không biết vì cái gì, lúc này đây chính là cảm thấy đặc biệt ngượng ngùng.

"Ân, cái kia. . . . . Chúng ta hồi gia đi. Ngươi đêm qua không trở về, chủ nhân một nhà đều thực lo lắng."

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy cười tủm tỉm gật đầu đáp ứng: "Hảo, chúng ta hồi gia."

Hồi gia, thật tốt một lần từ ngữ, đối Độ đến nói đây là tối đáng giá quý trọng sự tình.

Phản hồi Hayakawa gia phụ cận sau đó, Độ cũng không có vội vã trở lại lầu các bên kia, mà là trước bay đến đại dương trên cây điểu sào nơi đó.

Này tòa tân kiến hảo điểu sào, lúc này đây lần đầu tiên trải qua mưa to, Độ đến lại đây nhìn xem điểu sào có hay không bị hao tổn, có cần hay không tu bổ.

May mắn chính là Độ mặc dù là lần đầu tiên kiến tạo điểu sào, nhưng là nó kỹ thuật coi như không tồi, một hồi mưa to qua đi, điểu sào thấp là ướt một ít, nhưng chỉnh thể vẫn là hoàn hảo không tổn hao gì .

Hai chỉ điểu đồng thời rơi vào điểu sào nội cẩn thận kiểm tra, Quỳ phát hiện nó đặt ở bên này Tiểu Phương khăn đã toàn bộ ướt đẫm, Độ phát hiện phô tại điểu sào bên trong thảo điếm cũng không có thể may mắn thoát khỏi.

Ai, xem ra bên này vẫn là không thích hợp trường kỳ cư trú, vi Quỳ khỏe mạnh, liền đem nơi này trở thành nghỉ phép phòng nhỏ hảo .

Độ chính nhìn chằm chằm điểu sào bên trong thấp rụng thảo điếm xuất thần thời điểm, Quỳ ở phía sau dùng móng vuốt tiểu tâm trạc trạc nó phía sau lưng.

Độ nha vừa quay đầu lại, liền nhìn thấy một cái quen thuộc mang theo 'Cực đại' bảo thạch nhẫn bị để lại đây, Quỳ vi khẽ cúi đầu không quá hảo ý tứ nói: "Nhẫn cất kỹ, biệt lộng ném."

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy nhướng nhướng mày hỏi: "Lúc này đây điểu không hiểu lầm đi?"

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy lắc đầu liên tục nói rằng: "Không có, chính là, chính là thích cho nên tặng cho ngươi."

Độ nghe vậy lúc này mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn, tiếp nhận nhẫn bối quá thân bắt đầu chung quanh giấu, giấu thời điểm còn không có quên quay đầu đối Quỳ nói: "Không cho ngươi nhìn."

Quỳ nghe vậy thập phần phối hợp, chủ động đem thân thể chuyển đi qua, nhưng nhưng trong lòng là tại tưởng, ngươi giấu nhẫn địa phương phương đổi không đổi, Quỳ còn dùng nhìn?

Ai, thật là khờ Độ ~~

Mà giấu nhẫn độ nha trong đầu cũng là nghĩ đến, đặt ở bên này Quỳ là biết đến, nhượng nó nhìn đến cái giới chỉ này thời điểm có thể nghĩ đến ta.

Ân, quả thực hoàn mỹ ~~

Đệ 71 chương

Hayakawa Seiichi tổng cảm giác gần nhất nhà mình kia hai chỉ điểu có chút không đúng lắm, nhưng thật muốn nhượng hắn nói ra rốt cuộc là là lạ ở chỗ nào, hắn cũng là nói không nên lời, bởi vì này chính là một loại cảm giác mà thôi.

Nhưng Seiichi tiên sinh tin tưởng loại cảm giác này, bởi vì trực giác của hắn hướng tới đều thực chuẩn xác.

Bằng vào loại này gần như với giác quan thứ sáu nhất dạng trực giác, vị tiên sinh này nhiều lần thành công tại thái thái phát hiện trước đổi mới hắn tiền riêng giấu kín địa điểm, thành công bảo vệ chính mình kia số lượng không nhiều lắm Tiểu Kim khố.

Tổng tưởng muốn làm rõ ràng loại này không thích hợp cảm giác là bởi vì gì mà đến Seiichi tiên sinh, không động thanh sắc bắt đầu tăng lớn đối trong nhà kia hai chỉ đại điểu quan sát, rất nhanh hắn liền nhìn thấu một ít manh mối.

Nhà mình trung kia hai chỉ điểu, ra vẻ đối lẫn nhau thái độ càng thêm thân mật , dĩ vãng chúng nó chi gian liền dính dính hồ , hiện tại càng là hai chỉ hận không đến dính cùng một chỗ biến Seiichi chỉ.

Nhìn đối diện điểu cái giá thượng kia hai chỉ ngươi uy ta một hơi, ta tại uy ngươi một hơi, lẫn nhau chi gian chia sẻ thực vật lại cho nhau chỉnh lý lông chim chim chóc, cảm giác chính mình bị cái gì vậy hồ vẻ mặt Seiichi tiên sinh mặt không đổi sắc ly khai.

Làm một cái có gia có thất cũng từng trải qua thuần thuần ái luyến trung niên nam nhân, Seiichi tiên sinh rất rõ ràng kia hai chỉ điểu hiện tại bộ dáng là bởi vì sao, tuy rằng không nghĩ can thiệp Quỳ lựa chọn, nhưng là Seiichi cảm thấy chính mình bất luận là làm chủ nhân, bằng hữu vẫn là phát tiểu, đều có nghĩa vụ hỏi rõ ràng Quỳ thái độ.

Ngày hôm sau buổi sáng, lưu luyến không rời hắc độ nha đem Quỳ đưa vào suối nước nóng khách sạn.

Nó tại Quỳ trên người cọ lại cọ, nhất định phải đem hai chỉ điểu khí vị hỗn hợp tuy hai mà một, lúc này mới cảm thấy mỹ mãn rời đi, ra ngoài tuần tra lãnh địa đi.

Độ chân trước mới vừa bay ra đi, mặt sau Seiichi tiên sinh liền lập tức từ bên trong phòng làm việc đi ra.

Không có biện pháp cuối cùng Độ dính Quỳ dính đích thực là rất khẩn, cơ hồ sở hữu thời gian, Độ đều nghĩ muốn tại Quỳ bên người, cả ngày trong cũng chỉ có buổi sáng này một đoạn thời gian Độ sẽ bay ra đi.

Nhưng liền một đoạn này thời gian, cũng nói không hảo là bao lâu.

Có lẽ một giờ có lẽ ngắn hơn, tóm lại nói không chừng cái gì thời điểm, kia chỉ độ nha liền sẽ bay trở về.

Seiichi tiên sinh hy vọng chính mình cùng Quỳ trận này nói chuyện Độ tốt nhất không cần biết được, tuy rằng liền tính nó biết , kia chỉ độ nha cũng không nhất định có thể nghe hiểu được.

Bước nhanh đi đến Quỳ bên người, Seiichi tiên sinh giá khởi cánh tay bày ra tư thế.

Nguyên bản đang tại ngậm chính mình lông chim lý đến lý đi Đại Bạch anh vũ, đang nhìn thấy cái này quen thuộc động tác sau, thân thể so đại não trước một bước phản ứng, trực tiếp huy cánh bay qua, vững vàng dừng ở chủ nhân trên cánh tay.

Điểu trảo nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt chủ nhân phía bên phải trước cánh tay sau đó, hậu tri hậu giác hoa hướng dương anh vũ mới đến đến cập suy nghĩ một chút.

Di, chủ nhân đây là muốn giá điểu đi ra ngoài sao?

Không đối nha, cái này phương hướng không là đại môn, mà là chủ nhân văn phòng.

Giá điểu Seiichi tiên sinh mang Quỳ về tới phòng làm việc của mình nội, hắn đem Quỳ đặt ở trên bàn làm việc, đơn giản rõ ràng nói tóm tắt hỏi: "Ngươi cùng Độ, xảy ra chuyện gì?"

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy có chút ngượng ngùng, nhưng nó vẫn là chính diện trả lời chủ nhân vấn đề.

"Ân, chính là Độ thích Quỳ, Quỳ cũng thích Độ, chúng ta quyết định sau này muốn đồng thời sinh hoạt."

Khó khăn Quỳ một con chim, cư nhiên có thể nói được xuất như vậy một đại đoạn trật tự rõ ràng ý tứ minh xác người ngữ.

Seiichi tiên sinh nghe vậy đau đầu dường như vỗ vỗ trán của mình hỏi: "Ta muốn là nhớ không lầm, chúng ta lưỡng khi còn bé cộng đồng giấc mộng chính là thú cái hảo thê tử, có mấy cái thông minh lại bướng bỉnh hài tử, tổ Seiichi cái ấm áp gia đình. Hiện tại ta cảm thấy ta trên cơ bản đã thực hiện cái này giấc mộng, mà ngươi lại cùng ta nói tìm một cái độ nha? Vẫn là chỉ giống đực?"

"Độ rất tốt, Độ hiểu biết điểu, Độ trong lòng, Quỳ quan trọng nhất! ! !"

Nghe ra chủ nhân trong giọng nói một ít không đồng ý, hoa hướng dương anh vũ vội vàng vi độ nha cãi lại.

Từ khi nuôi Độ sau đó, Quỳ liền phát hiện có bao che khuyết điểm tập tính coi như không ngừng là độ nha, đại phượng đầu hoa hướng dương anh vũ giống như cũng có loại này thói quen.

Mắt thấy Quỳ run rẩy cánh rất có hướng lại đây cùng chính mình lý luận tư thế, Seiichi tiên sinh vội vàng phất phất tay ý bảo đối phương lãnh tĩnh.

Mà còn nói rằng: "Ta không có ngăn trở ý tứ của ngươi, chính là này dù sao sự tình quan trọng đại, ta nghĩ phải biết đây là ngươi trải qua thâm tư thục lự sau đó mới làm ra quyết định, vẫn là nhất thời đầu óc nóng lên mới có lựa chọn. Biệt lập tức trả lời ta, trình tư mười giây đồng hồ sau đó tự cấp ta đáp án."

Cùng Quỳ câu thông thời điểm nói chuyện tốt nhất không cần quải ngoại mạt sừng, ý tứ cũng nhất định muốn rõ ràng chuẩn xác, không phải cái tên kia đầu nhỏ trong liền sẽ phân biệt không xuất ý tứ.

Cho nên Seiichi tiên sinh tuyệt đối sẽ không nhiều lời hỏi nhiều, hắn chỉ cần Quỳ tại lãnh tĩnh sau đó cấp xuất từ mình một đáp án là có thể .

Nghe qua chủ nhân của mình câu hỏi sau, nghe lời hoa hướng dương anh vũ quả nhiên cúi đầu, tỉ mỉ suy nghĩ vài giây đồng hồ sau đó, ngẩng đầu ngữ khí phi thường khẳng định hồi đáp: "Quỳ tưởng hảo , Quỳ cùng với Độ cùng một chỗ."

"Mặc dù nó không là ngươi cùng tộc?"

"Là ."

"Cho dù nó giới tính cùng ngươi giống nhau?"

"Là ."

"Ngươi phải biết, lựa chọn cùng Độ cùng một chỗ, các ngươi liền vĩnh viễn đều không có khả năng có chim nhỏ. Ngươi như vậy yêu thích chim nhỏ, như vậy tưởng phải làm ba ba, đối Miyuki dụng tâm thậm chí đều hơn xa với ta, cùng Độ cùng một chỗ sau, có được ngươi chính mình đản, sẽ thấy cũng không có khả năng thực hiện, điều này cũng không quan hệ sao?"

"Ân, tuy rằng không có đản thực đáng tiếc, nhưng là Quỳ vẫn là có thể giáo dưỡng chim nhỏ nha, điểu hội sở bên kia yêu cầu Quỳ trợ giúp chim nhỏ nhiều như vậy, Quỳ sẽ không tịch mịch ."

Nghe được nhà mình Đại Bạch anh vũ khoan khoái đáp lại, Seiichi tiên sinh thâm hút một hơi, hỏi ra mấu chốt nhất một vấn đề.

"Cuối cùng một vấn đề, hoa hướng dương anh vũ thọ mệnh chia đều là tám mươi năm, mà độ nha mặc dù là gia dưỡng, tam, bốn mươi năm cũng có thể xem như trường thọ. Các ngươi có lẽ có thể hiểu nhau, lại đã định trước khó có thể tương thủ đến sống quãng đời còn lại, một ngày kia thực sự như vậy một ngày, bị lưu xuống ngươi phải như thế nào đối mặt? Vấn đề này ngươi nghĩ qua chưa?"

Seiichi tiên sinh cho là mình đoạn này nói qua đi, Quỳ hẳn là sẽ trầm mặc một đoạn thời gian lại cho chính mình đáp án , dù sao cái này đề tài quả thật có chút trầm trọng, Quỳ mặc dù là nghe hiểu được, trước lại không nhất định sẽ hướng phương diện này tưởng.

Ai biết hắn nói vừa mới nói xong, Quỳ cũng rất khẳng định cấp ra trả lời.

"Ân, điểu biết."

"Ngươi có biết?"

"Biết đến, lúc ban đầu chỉ cần nghĩ đến đây trong, Quỳ liền sẽ cảm thấy ngực rầu rĩ , nhưng là sau lại ngẫm lại lại cảm thấy là chuyện tốt. Độ cái tên kia đừng nhìn nó hung hung bộ dáng, kỳ thật nó lá gan thực tiểu nhân, Quỳ muốn là không tại, nó sợ là liên cơm đều ăn không ngon. Quỳ nhặt nó trở về, đem nó nuôi lớn, nếu còn có thể cùng nó đến lão thì phải là tốt nhất sự tình, Quỳ không thấy được nó sẽ làm bị thương tâm sẽ tưởng niệm, nó muốn là không thấy được Quỳ, kia đỉnh đầu chính là trời long đất lở, cho nên Quỳ trường thọ rất tốt."

Đây là Seiichi lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy như vậy Quỳ, nói xong bi thương sự tình, cũng là thần tình hạnh phúc.

Seiichi mới không tin muốn là không có Độ, Quỳ cũng chỉ là tưởng niệm cùng thương tâm, làm từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên bằng hữu, hắn rất rõ ràng Quỳ anh vũ bề ngoài hạ cất giấu như thế nào một trái tim, kia dồi dào tình cảm cùng nhẵn nhụi cảm tính tư duy tuyệt đối không thua gì nhân loại.

"Chủ nhân làm sao vậy, vì cái gì biểu tình thật là khổ sở bộ dáng? Hay là vi Quỳ đi? Không cần vi Quỳ, bởi vì Quỳ hiện tại, hảo khoái hoạt ~~~."

Ngươi đã như thế vui vẻ, ta còn có thể nói cái gì?

Chỉ có đưa lên chúc phúc, chúc ngươi bình an như nguyện.

Trận này 'Phát tiểu' chi gian đối thoại cũng không có duy trì liên tục lâu lắm, liền giống như Seiichi tiên sinh trước suy nghĩ như vậy, hơn nửa canh giờ hậu, ra ngoài độ nha liền vội vàng phi trở về.

Tại văn phòng nội nghe được Độ tiếng kêu, Quỳ lập tức liền kết thúc nói chuyện giương cánh phi đi ra ngoài, trước khi đi thời điểm còn không có quên đem Seiichi đặt ở trên bàn làm việc hạt hướng dương thành túi điêu đi, đây chính là nó yêu nhất đồ ăn vặt, muốn cùng Độ phân ăn ~~

Giữa trưa, cơm trưa qua đi hoa hướng dương anh vũ cùng hắc độ nha từ đại đường bên kia bay vào Seiichi văn phòng.

Kết thúc cho tới trưa công tác sau, chúng nó muốn thừa dịp giữa trưa nghỉ trưa thời gian nghỉ ngơi một chút.

Biết Quỳ có ngủ trưa thói quen, văn phòng bên này có cố ý vi nó chuẩn bị điểu oa, sau đó có xét thấy ai lại đây đại điểu thường xuyên sẽ một cái biến hai chỉ, Seiichi tiên sinh còn cố ý cho nó nhóm thay đổi một cái lớn hơn một chút điểu sào.

Mắt thấy chim chóc nhóm đều phải nghỉ ngơi , chính mình lại còn muốn tiếp tục công tác, nhìn nhìn tại chính mình trên bàn làm việc xếp thành thật dày một loa đãi ký văn kiện, Seiichi tiên sinh nhẹ nhàng hít một hơi.

Cư nhiên sẽ thật hâm mộ một con chim, ai, nhưng thấy gần nhất công tác là thật rất bận, không bằng thừa dịp hiện tại khách sạn chính ở vào mùa ế hàng thời điểm, cùng phụ thân nói một chút thỉnh vài ngày giả, mang theo Chihiro cùng Miyuki đi ra ngoài độ cái giả?

Phải biết mà ngay cả Quỳ hàng năm đều cũng có bảy ngày mang lương nghỉ đông , mà hắn thân là suối nước nóng khách sạn tổng giám đốc, đừng nói là nghỉ đông , mà ngay cả mỗi tháng nghỉ ngơi ngày đều không nhất định có thể toàn dùng thượng.

Trong tay nắm ký tên bút, tư tưởng nhưng không biết phi đi nơi nào Seiichi tiên sinh đột nhiên nghe được bên cạnh có cánh vỗ tiếng vang.

Trong nhà nuôi hai chỉ điểu hắn đối với cái này ý kiến tập mãi thành thói quen, nhưng là đương hắn xoay thân tìm theo tiếng xem xét thời điểm, ánh mắt lại lập tức liền trừng tròn xoe.

Chỉ thấy điểu sào trung nguyên bản chuẩn bị lại đây ngủ trưa hai chỉ điểu, hiện tại chẳng những không có nghỉ ngơi, ngược lại tinh thần thực, nhất là kia chỉ đen nhánh gia hỏa, lúc này chính bám riết không tha tưởng muốn hướng Đại Bạch anh vũ trên lưng khiêu.

Kia hưng trí bừng bừng bộ dáng, nhìn Seiichi tiên sinh đều hảo tưởng che mặt.

Làm điểu hội quán bên kia nguyên lão cấp hội viên, Hayakawa Seiichi đương nhiên biết, một cái khỏe mạnh khỏe mạnh thành niên hùng điểu, lão hướng mặt khác một con chim trên lưng khiêu là có ý gì.

Chính là hiện tại cũng đã là giữa hè, phồn thực kỳ không là sớm đều đi qua sao?

Này một vị như thế nào vẫn là tốt như vậy hưng trí?

Hơn nữa trước công chúng, giữa ban ngày dưới cũng không biết thu liễm một ít sao?

Quỳ cũng là thần tình bất đắc dĩ là có ý gì? Liền không thể kiên quyết một ít, cấp cái kia tổng nghĩ chiếm tiện nghi gia hỏa một chút nhan sắc nhìn xem, một cước bắt nó đá ra oa đi không?

Không ngừng vì sao trong lòng khó chịu chủ nhân tiên sinh, chỉ tiếc rèn sắt không thành thép như thế nghĩ đến.

Đệ 72 chương

Tại chim chóc nhóm thế giới trung, hết thảy đều là như vậy đơn giản.

Tưởng muốn thực vật liền đi đi săn, tưởng muốn chỗ ở liền tuyển địa phương xây tổ, tưởng muốn bạn lữ liền cố gắng theo đuổi, đương có bạn lữ sau, cũng sẽ không che dấu, mà là vui vẻ hận không thể hướng sở hữu sinh vật tuyên bố, cái tên kia là chính mình điểu! ! !

Cho nên không đến vài cái cuối tuần, Độ lãnh địa nội cơ hồ sở hữu động vật nhóm cũng biết , Quỳ không chỉ là chúng nó lãnh chúa nuôi nấng , càng là nó bạn lữ.

Mà Hayakawa gia bên này, nên nhìn ra chúng nó quan hệ người đã đều đã nhìn ra, nhìn đoán không ra hoặc là nhìn không rõ kia vài vị, cũng không có người đối bọn họ nói thêm cái gì.

Đối Vu gia trung hai chỉ điểu cuối cùng ở cùng một chỗ loại chuyện này, Hayakawa gia tối có quyền lên tiếng người là Seiichi tiên sinh, dù sao hắn mới là kia hai chỉ điểu chủ nhân.

Đương chánh chủ đều không nói chuyện không phát biểu ý kiến là thời điểm, người bên ngoài cũng liền không hảo tái lắm miệng .

Hơn nữa độ nha loại này sinh vật còn thật không là tưởng quản có thể quản , ai tưởng quản cũng phải nhìn xem Độ có nghe hay không bọn họ .

Vì thế tại những cái đó hoặc là khốn đốn nghi hoặc, hoặc là kinh ngạc kinh ngạc, hoặc là thờ ơ ánh mắt bên trong, Quỳ cùng Độ vẫn là tiếp tục chúng nó cuộc sống của mình.

Thu đi đông tiêu xuân lại tới, tại đi qua một năm kia đương trung, Quỳ cho rằng đây là nó sống vui sướng nhất, ngày quá tối tiên minh một năm.

Có bạn lữ tại bên người ngày, đối một con chim đến nói thật quá trọng yếu, cái loại này tâm linh gắn bó hạnh phúc cảm, cho dù là chủ nhân cũng là không có biện pháp dành cho chúng nó .

Lại là một năm cảnh xuân hảo, đương ba tháng xuân phong lần thứ hai thổi lên tứ mộ sơn thời điểm, trên núi mỗi năm một lần , cảnh sắc tốt nhất cây anh đào hải cũng đi theo đúng giờ ập đến.

Đây là trên núi suối nước nóng khách sạn sinh ý tốt nhất thời điểm, cho nên khách sạn đều sẽ vì thế trước tiên chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, Hayakawa gia cũng không ngoại lệ.

Quỳ đã liên tục tăng ca hai cái cuối tuần , năm nay tứ mộ sơn xuân tới rất sớm, độ ấm tăng trở lại rất nhanh, dẫn đến cây anh đào trước tiên mở ra, cây anh đào hải cũng liền đi theo trước tiên đã đến.

Theo sát cảnh đẹp mà đến khổng lồ lưu lượng khách nhượng cảnh khu có chút trở tay không kịp, may mắn đại gia đều rất có kinh nghiệm, lập tức làm ra phản ứng, hết thảy đều đâu vào đấy thuận lợi tiến hành.

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn bên này, tận chức tận trách hoa hướng dương anh vũ dùng nó to rõ tiếng nói cất bước đại đường bên này cuối cùng một đám chờ đợi làm việc vào ở thủ tục những khách nhân.

Tại những khách nhân lên lầu khoảng cách, Quỳ lặng lẽ bay đến khách sạn hậu trù, cách thao tác gian thủy tinh cửa sổ hướng bên trong hô: "Ohashi tiên sinh, có thể đi ra ngoài một chút không, Quỳ có một số việc tìm ngươi."

Căn cứ Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn an toàn sinh sản cùng vệ sinh điều lệ quy định, không là hậu trù công tác tổ nhân viên công tác, như vô tất yếu là không cho tiến vào thao tác gian , như vậy cũng là vi cam đoan thực vật phẩm chất an toàn.

Đang tại đốc xúc hậu trù nhân viên nhóm vệ sinh cơm trưa tàn dư, mà còn chuẩn bị cơm chiều thực đơn đầu bếp trưởng Ohashi tiên sinh, nhìn lại cư nhiên là khách sạn vật biểu tượng tại gọi chính mình, cảm giác hảo mới lạ hắn buông xuống trong tay thái đơn, hướng Quỳ bên này đã đi tới.

"Quỳ, có chuyện gì không?"

Ohashi đầu bếp trưởng tại Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn công tác mười mấy năm, đối Quỳ cũng coi như quen thuộc, bởi thế trực tiếp liền hỏi ra.

"Ân, Quỳ yêu cầu một ít đồ vật, đầu bếp trưởng có thể hay không cấp Quỳ chuẩn bị một chút?" Nói Quỳ hoa anh vũ hướng về đối phương đệ ra chính mình nhượng Douji hỗ trợ viết hảo tờ danh sách.

"A, đều là một ít nhập khẩu cao cấp quả hạch, số lượng cũng không phải nhiều, chủng loại mãn toàn , đây là ngươi hôm nay buổi chiều trà sao?"

Làm khách sạn bên này sừng sững ba mươi năm chẳng những không đảo, ngược lại còn càng ngày càng được hoan nghênh vật biểu tượng, Quỳ có thể nói là có được đặc quyền .

Không chút khách khí nói, có chút nó chủ nhân Seiichi đều yêu cầu cùng quản lý giai tầng thương thảo sau đó tài năng làm việc sự tình, đến Quỳ bên này liền hoàn toàn có thể là một đường đèn xanh.

Liền tỷ như bọn họ giữa trưa công tác cơm, tài sẽ bên kia là ấn đầu người ấn thiên ấn đốn đến tính toán cơm phí, tại đây một chút thượng không có gì cao thấp cấp quan hệ, tổng giám đốc cùng tầng dưới chót công nhân toàn bộ đối xử bình đẳng.

Duy nhất bị bài trừ bên ngoài có thể 'Không thủ quy củ' chính là Quỳ, nó tại khách sạn bên này, có thể muốn ăn cái gì liền ăn cái gì, cơm phí khách sạn trực tiếp chi trả.

"Không là, những thứ này là Quỳ muốn dẫn hồi gia dụng , đã trước tiên cùng chủ nhân nói qua , chủ nhân nói hồi từ Quỳ tiền lương thượng khấu ."

"Như vậy nha, kia hảo, ngươi chờ một chút, ta đến nguyên liệu nấu ăn kho hàng bên kia đi cho ngươi lấy ra."

Quỳ muốn đồ vật tuy rằng số lượng không nhiều lắm, nhưng chủng loại vẫn là thực đầy đủ hết .

Cơ hồ khách sạn bên này nhập hàng cao cấp quả hạch, nó mỗi một loại đều phải một ít, cho nên Ohashi đầu bếp trưởng rất là tại kho hàng nội tìm kiếm một đoạn thời gian.

Mười mấy phút đồng hồ đem đồ vật đều tìm đủ Ohashi tiên sinh lần nữa đi ra, đem một cái đã đóng gói hảo chỉ gói to để cấp Quỳ, Đại Bạch anh vũ dùng điểu miệng tiểu tâm điêu trụ chỉ gói to, mà còn dùng móng vuốt thuần thục tại lấy hóa đơn thượng ấn hạ chính mình dấu móng tay.

Ngậm chỉ gói to Quỳ một đường hướng trong nhà bay đi, xế chiều hôm nay nó nghỉ ngơi, ở cái này Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng khách sạn chức nghiệp nhất bận rộn thời gian đoạn, có thể đạt được nửa ngày ngày nghỉ là nhất kiện thực không chuyện dễ dàng, Quỳ vì thế tăng ca hơn phân nửa tháng.

Một đường từ khách sạn bay trở về trong nhà, hệ hảo vây quần Hayakawa nãi nãi cũng sớm đã tại phòng bếp chờ nó.

"Đồ vật đều mang trở về ? Cho ta xem, a, còn rất toàn . Ân, đủ dùng , tuyệt đối đủ dùng ."

Đại Bạch anh vũ nghe vậy dừng ở lão phu nhân trên vai, dùng trên đầu Mao Mao cọ lão phu nhân hai má, làm nũng nói: "Phu nhân, phiền toái ngài ."

"Không phiền toái, khó được ngươi có yêu cầu, ta nhất định phải hỗ trợ . Yên tâm, ta làm cho ngươi hảo vài thập niên bánh ngọt, biết các ngươi điểu có thể ăn cái gì không có thể ăn cái gì."

"Kia liền kính nhờ ngài , Quỳ muốn đi ra ngoài trước, đến Ōsaki tiên sinh nơi đó một chuyến."

"Đi thôi, đi thôi, chờ ngươi trở về thời điểm bánh ngọt hẳn là cũng liền làm hảo ."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy thật vui vẻ phi đi ra ngoài, một đường đi tới Ōsaki tiên sinh điểu hội quán bên này.

"Ōsaki tiên sinh ngọ an, Quỳ muốn đồ vật làm tốt sao?"

Bởi vì kiểm tra phòng mà bỏ lỡ nghỉ trưa, đang tại bổ chính mình hôm nay cơm trưa Ōsaki thầy thuốc nghe vậy để đũa xuống, rớt ra ngăn kéo từ bên trong lấy ra Quỳ trước dự định đồ vật đưa qua đi nói rằng: "Nhạ, hôm nay buổi sáng vừa đến , kinh đô bên kia tiên tiến nhất khoản hình, nhìn xem có phải hay không ngươi tưởng muốn kia một khoản."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy cúi đầu, nhìn chằm chằm hòm bên trong đồ vật cẩn thận nhìn nhìn, gật gật đầu tán thành đạo: "Chính là này một khoản, phiền toái giúp Quỳ bọc lại, đây là lễ vật, muốn bao xinh đẹp một ít."

Đã tại Quỳ xem xét đồ vật thời điểm tam hai cái liền giải quyết cơm nắm Ōsaki thầy thuốc nghe vậy đến rửa mặt thai bên kia rửa tay, sau đó trở về bắt đầu tìm ruybăng cấp Quỳ đóng gói hộp quà.

Một bên động thủ hắn còn một bên cùng Quỳ nói chuyện phiếm đạo: "Ngươi cũng thật sự là kỳ quái, ta còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy có điểu cho chính mình dự định loại này đồ vật , bình thường các ngươi không đều là thực chán ghét mang theo mấy thứ này sao?"

"Cái này không giống."

"Chỗ nào không giống ? Bất quá là khoản hình đổi mới, định vị càng chuẩn xác số liệu càng chân thật, bất quá càng như vậy các ngươi này đó nhiệt tình yêu thương tự do điểu không là hẳn là càng chán ghét sao?"

Quỳ vốn đang ở trong lòng tổ chức chính mình sẽ từ ngữ, tưởng cấp Ōsaki tiên sinh một lời giải thích .

Sau lại hắn đột nhiên nhớ tới, này một vị chính là độc thân thời gian so nó còn muốn lâu gia hỏa, cùng hắn nói tình cảm, người này có thể hiểu không?

Cho nên hoa hướng dương anh vũ thực rõ ràng nói thẳng đạo: "Độc thân , ngươi không hiểu."

Ōsaki thầy thuốc: . . . . .

Buổi chiều hắc độ nha từ vườn trẻ oa oa xe bên kia đem Miyuki tiểu thư tiếp trở về, Quỳ đã nhiều ngày công tác bận quá, thật sự là trừu không đi ra thời gian lại đến tiếp đưa, đau lòng nó độ nha liền chủ động tiếp nhận phần này công tác.

Một người một chim đi tới cửa nhà, Miyuki tiểu thư đột nhiên khom lưng xuống nói rằng: "Ta hài dẫn mở , muốn hệ một chút, Độ ngươi tiên tiến ốc đi."

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy cúi đầu nhìn nhìn, nó xem hiểu tiểu cô nương động tác, cũng có thể nghe minh bạch đi vào trước cái từ này, cho nên vỗ vỗ cánh liền từ tiểu cô nương túi sách thượng phi xuống dưới, chính mình tiên tiến ốc.

Vừa vào nhà hắc độ nha liền phát hiện phòng trong tình huống có điều, ban ngày ban mặt phòng khách bên này cư nhiên hôn ám không ánh sáng, giống như có người đem bức màn đều kéo thượng .

Nhưng là không đợi đến nó nghĩ lại, chợt nghe đến bang bang phanh vài tiếng giòn vang, sau đó phòng trong đột nhiên ngọn đèn đại lượng, tại vẩy ra màu sắc rực rỡ mảnh nhỏ trung, Hayakawa một nhà toàn thể xuất hiện, cười tủm tỉm cùng kêu lên hướng nó nói rằng: "Độ, sinh nhật vui vẻ ~."

Bị này liên tiếp động tác dọa đến trợn mắt há hốc mồm hắc độ nha thiếu chút nữa liền từ trên bầu trời rớt xuống đến, nó huy cánh hoãn hoãn, lúc này mới phát hiện đại gia cư nhiên là tại cho nó chúc mừng sinh nhật.

Sinh nhật muốn chúc mừng điểm này Độ là biết đến, nhưng là nó cho tới bây giờ đều thật không ngờ, một ngày kia chính mình cư nhiên cũng có thể đủ hưởng thụ đến như vậy chúc phúc.

"Hôm nay, là. . . . Là Độ sinh nhật?"

"Là nha, bởi vì không biết ngươi phá xác ngày, cho nên Quỳ liền quyết định đem đem ngươi mang về gia ngày nào đó tính làm là sinh nhật của ngươi, ngươi không phản đối đi?"

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy lắc đầu liên tục, sau đó sợ Quỳ hiểu lầm lại nhanh chóng gật đầu, sau đó cảm thấy không đối tái lắc đầu.

Tới tới lui lui cuối cùng liên chính nó đều có chút mơ hồ, nhưng là Quỳ lại có thể chuẩn xác biết được nó động tác trung sở hữu hàm nghĩa.

"Hảo , biệt lay động , Quỳ biết ngươi muốn nói cái gì. Mau tới, Quỳ kính nhờ lão phu nhân, đặc biệt cho ngươi nướng chế một cái điểu cũng có thể ăn bánh sinh nhật."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nói xong liền đem Độ dẫn tới bàn ăn bên kia, Hayakawa nãi nãi từ ái đem cái kia đặc chế tiểu bánh ngọt để đến nó trước mặt nói rằng: "Sinh nhật vui vẻ A Độ, nhìn xem có thích hay không?"

Bị đưa tới bánh ngọt không là thực đại, thoạt nhìn cận có bát cơm lớn nhỏ, toàn bộ bánh ngọt chế tác trung chỉ vận dụng đản, du, bột mì còn có Quỳ mang trở về những cái đó nhập khẩu quả hạch, chỉ tăng thêm một chút đường cùng muối, đối với độ nha loại này ăn tạp loài chim đến nói, hoàn toàn không có vấn đề.

"Thích, Độ thực thích, cám ơn phu nhân."

"Độ, sinh nhật vui vẻ, đây là ta cùng Chihiro một chút tâm ý."

Mẫu thân đưa lên chính mình tự tay chế tác bánh ngọt sau đó, Seiichi cùng Chihiro vợ chồng cũng đưa lên bọn họ lễ vật.

"Cám ơn các ngươi, đa tạ Seiichi tiên sinh cùng Chihiro phu nhân."

"Độ, ngươi xem đây là Miyuki cho ngươi họa bức họa, có thích hay không?" Tiểu cô nương giơ lên cao nàng mới nhất ấn tượng phái tác phẩm, vui không kiềm hãm hỏi.

"Họa thực hảo, cám ơn ngươi, Miyuki tiểu thư."

"Khụ khụ, này là của các ngươi tân điểu giá, là ta dùng trên núi gỗ vụn liều mạng tiếp chế tác , cầm dùng đi." Uy nghiêm Hayakawa gia gia cũng đưa lên hắn lễ vật, tuy rằng khẩu khí rất là nhẹ nhàng bâng quơ, nhưng là Độ lại nghĩ tới, ra vẻ này hai tuần lễ Hayakawa gia gia tất cả đều bận rộn làm thợ mộc sống, chẳng lẽ là chính là vì chế tác cái này?

Uông uông, uông uông uông, uông uông uông.

Miêu, miêu miêu, miêu.

"Cám ơn các ngươi, thật sự phi thường cảm tạ."

Hắc độ nha cảm động lệ nóng doanh tròng, phi thường vui vẻ cùng đại gia chia sẻ nó bánh sinh nhật, tuy rằng mỗi cái gia nhân đều cận có thể phân đến tiểu tiểu một khối, nhưng là đại gia ăn đều rất khoái lạc.

Buổi tối Hayakawa gia ba tầng trong lầu các, nằm úp sấp đến điểu oa trong hoa hướng dương anh vũ thần bí hề hề đem hắc độ nha gọi lại đây, sau đó nó từ điểu oa bên trong nhảy ra một cái đóng gói phi thường tinh mỹ tiểu hộp quà.

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ, Độ, tặng cho ngươi ~."

"Di? Quỳ cũng có lễ vật muốn tặng cho ta, Độ còn tưởng rằng. . ."

"Cho rằng điểu quên ? Làm sao có thể, khoái sách nhìn xem nhìn có thích hay không."

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy thật cẩn thận ngậm ruybăng một mặt, nhẹ nhàng đem đóng gói kéo ra, hòm bị đánh khai sau, bên trong bãi phóng một đôi kiểu dáng chất liệu đều nhất dạng, chính là nhan sắc sâu cạn hơi có bất đồng chân hoàn.

Kia đối chân hoàn vừa thấy chính là cấp điểu dùng , mặt trên có liên tiếp số hiệu, bên trong còn trang bị toàn cầu định vị hệ thống.

"Thích không đây là mang theo toàn cầu định vị loài chim chuyên dụng chân hoàn, Quỳ đem định vị tín hiệu nguyên tuần tra hệ thống hạ tái đến oa trong kia thai cứng nhắc thượng, chỉ cần đeo lên chân hoàn, Quỳ ở nơi nào Độ chỉ cần xem xét một chút có thể biết, ngươi không cần lo lắng ."

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy hưng phấn nhảy đến Quỳ bên cạnh, không ngừng tại nó trên người cọ đến cọ đi, mà Quỳ cũng sủng nịch từ nó không ngừng cọ cọ.

Nhưng là cọ cọ Quỳ đột nhiên trên mặt biến đổi, trở lại liền đem kia chỉ hắc độ nha từ oa trong đá đi ra ngoài.

"Oa Oa, ngươi cọ liền cọ, làm chi lại đi Quỳ trên lưng kỵ "

Bị đá ra đi hắc độ nha ở một bên trang đáng thương: "Anh, Độ cũng không phải cố ý , mùa xuân đi, nhịn không được nha."

"Phi, tin ngươi tà, không là mùa xuân thời điểm ngươi cũng không ít hướng Quỳ trên lưng đi."

Đệ 73 chương

Kia đối Quỳ cố ý mua trở về mới nhất loại điểu thức chân hoàn, ngày thứ hai ngay tại Seiichi tiên sinh dưới sự trợ giúp, thành công mang ở tại hắc độ nha cùng hoa hướng dương anh vũ cổ chân thượng.

Bằng vào ngoan cường ý chí lực, Độ đều không hữu dụng Quỳ giáo sư lần thứ hai, chỉ một lần đã đem như thế nào sử dụng cứng nhắc tuần tra xác định chân hoàn vị trí phương pháp chặt chẽ ghi tạc trong đầu.

Phỏng chừng cái này trình tự hắc độ nha là cả đời đều không quên được.

Ngày kế buổi sáng giống như thường ngày như vậy đem Quỳ đưa đến suối nước nóng khách sạn bên này hắc độ nha, rất nhanh thực hiện chính mình lãnh chúa nhiệm vụ, tại chính mình lãnh địa nội tuần tra hoàn tất sau, huy cánh liền đi vào sơn nam bên này.

Lúc này đây Độ không có đi độ nha đàn bên kia, mà là trực tiếp bay qua qua chúng nó lãnh địa phạm vi, hướng nguyên thủy đất rừng càng sâu chỗ bay đi.

Sơn nam bên này địa hình hay thay đổi địa thế phức tạp, cùng một tòa sơn mạch gian có cao phong có khe sâu còn có thảo điện, bởi thế sinh trưởng thực vật chủng loại phồn đa, trong đó có không ít đối với chim chóc nhóm đến nói là có đặc biệt tác dụng .

Ngay tại nguyên thủy trong rừng một chỗ dốc thoải thượng, sinh trưởng mấy cây thụ linh tại trăm năm ở trên cây bạch quả thụ, sinh hoạt tại Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng chim chóc nhóm cũng biết, loại này cây cối chi làm là dựng điểu sào tốt nhất cơ tài.

Hàng năm vừa đến mùa xuân phồn thực mùa, cây bạch quả thụ bên này tổng sẽ phát sinh quy mô không chờ , tham gia điểu sổ không rõ hoặc đại hoặc tiểu nhân loài chim đại hỗn chiến.

Vi có thể cấp bạn lữ còn có tương lai chim nhỏ nhóm một cái rắn chắc củng cố gia, hùng điểu nhóm vào lúc này biểu hiện đều là dị thường hung hãn .

Giờ phút này biệt thự là thân ở tại thực vật liên cao nhất đoan hung ác ác điểu, vẫn là ăn tạp tính các loại nha khoa tước khoa các loại chim chóc, thậm chí mà ngay cả chim sơn ca loại này hình thể không đại, vẫn luôn đều là bị bắt săn mục tiêu loại nhỏ loài chim, vi được đến một cái càng hảo điểu sào cũng sẽ mạo hiểm xuất hiện tại bên này.

Độ bay qua tới thời điểm, A Vũ cùng a tĩnh gia độ nha tam huynh đệ đang tại cùng một chỉ Kim Điêu giằng co.

Năm nay năm trước mùa xuân đã thành niên tam huynh đệ rời đi cha mẹ bắt đầu chúng nó một mình sinh hoạt, bên ngoài lưu lạc đã hơn một năm, tự hỏi trưởng kiến thức cũng chơi đùa sáng tỏ tam huynh đệ thu liễm tâm tư, cộng đồng quyết định phải về về tộc đàn.

Đối với ra ngoài chim nhỏ lần thứ hai trở về, độ nha đàn đối chúng nó thái độ vẫn là thực thân mật .

Tam huynh đệ rất nhanh ngay tại lãnh địa nội phân đến thuộc loại chúng nó chính mình thụ, chọn xong xây tổ vị trí chúng nó, lúc này đây lại đây mục đích chính là muốn đến chọn lựa thích hợp vật liệu xây dựng .

Mà kia chỉ đang tại cùng chúng nó giằng co Kim Điêu đồng dạng là tuyển định địa chỉ sau đó chuẩn bị dựng sào huyệt , cùng kia tam vẫn còn tại đánh quang côn độ nha huynh đệ bất đồng, Kim Điêu một nhà có thuộc về mình bạn lữ, sắp muốn nghênh đón chúng nó bảo bảo xuất thế, cho nên đối mặt ngang ngược ngăn trở độ nha huynh đệ, Kim Điêu liền có vẻ phá lệ nóng nảy.

Đã không là trẻ người non dạ Kim Điêu biết độ nha không dễ chọc, thành quần kết đội độ nha nhóm liền càng khó đối phó, nhưng là sắp sửa tới tay cơ tài nó lại không nguyện ý buông tha, cho nên một con chim đỉnh tam chỉ độ nha quấy rầy, quả thực không phiền không chán.

Phát hiện lại tới nữa một cái độ nha, kia chỉ Kim Điêu trong lòng liền nhịn không được cả kinh, tam chỉ đều như vậy không hảo lộng, lại đến một cái nhưng làm như thế nào?

Ngay tại Kim Điêu có chút kinh hoảng thời điểm, nó lại phát hiện cùng chính mình tương đối đứng lên, mặt khác kia tam chỉ độ nha tựa hồ so nó còn muốn hoảng sợ, đây là có chuyện gì?

Độ nha tam huynh đệ trung lão Tam, là ai Độ đánh nhiều nhất một tên.

Nó hiện tại đều dưỡng Seiichi loại phản xạ có điều kiện , nhìn đến Độ thân ảnh phản ứng đầu tiên chính là lui cổ, sau đó triển khai cánh đã nghĩ muốn bay đi chạy trốn.

May mắn nó tại cất cánh trước nhìn thoáng qua bên người, hai vị ca ca tồn tại cho nó một chút lòng tin, nhượng nó không đến mức giống như đi qua như vậy nghe tiếng mà chạy.

"Nha nha, phá hủy, Độ như thế nào sẽ lại đây? Nó không là đã tại năm trước liền đem điểu sào đều tu kiến hảo sao? Đại ca, như thế nào đánh không lại nó, vậy phải làm sao bây giờ?"

Độ nha lão Đại nghe vậy thập phần rối rắm, cùng bọn đệ đệ bất đồng, nó là đã có ý trung điểu , hai chỉ điểu cũng đã ngươi nông ta nông mắt đi mày lại hảo một chút .

Hiện tại chỉ còn chờ nó đem điểu sào kiến hảo, trong lòng điểu liền sẽ từ biệt cha mẹ, hoan hoan hỉ hỉ bay đến nó sào huyệt trung đến, hai chỉ điểu đồng thời cộng đồng cố gắng sáng tạo càng thêm cuộc sống tốt đẹp.

Dưới tình huống như vậy nhượng nó buông tha, độ nha lão Đại thật là thực không cam lòng.

Nhưng liền giống như nó đệ đệ mới vừa nói , không cam lòng cũng vô dụng, bởi vì chúng nó đánh không lại Độ. . . . .

Ngay tại Kim Điêu cùng độ nha tam huynh đệ đều bởi vì Độ đã đến mà khẩn trương hề hề thời điểm, bay qua tới Độ lại chính là tại chúng nó trên đỉnh đầu tầng trời thấp xoay vài vòng.

Nhìn đến Kim Điêu bên cạnh những cái đó thô thô điểu sào cơ tài sau đó, hắc độ nha tại trên bầu trời bĩu môi, dốc lên độ cao liền trực tiếp ly khai.

Độ lúc này đây đến bên này không phải phải tìm cơ tài , nó điểu sào đã kiến hảo, trừ phi hủy đi trùng kiến nếu không cơ tài là tuyệt đối sẽ không dễ dàng đi động .

Cho nên nó lúc này đây lại đây, bất quá là tưởng muốn thử thời vận, nhìn xem cây bạch quả thụ bên này có hay không tế cành rớt xuống, nó hảo nhặt trở về gia cố điểu sào dùng.

Đáng tiếc lúc này đây nó phải là đã tới chậm, những cái đó cây bạch quả thụ tế cành cây trên cơ bản cũng đã bị nhặt đi rồi, bị dư lại những cái đó trên cơ bản đều là hình dạng không đối, không thích hợp dùng tại điểu sào thượng .

Độ thấy thế cũng không tại lãng phí thời gian, trực tiếp lên cao bay đi, bên này không có thích hợp tài liệu, nó liền đi nơi khác đang tìm tìm, nó nhớ rõ trừ bỏ cây bạch quả thụ tế cành ngoại, trên núi những cái đó khắp núi sinh trưởng dã kinh chi tuy rằng không thể thành tài, nhưng là cành mềm dẻo trình độ thật là so cây bạch quả thụ còn tốt hơn, dùng chúng nó đến đảm đương điểu sào bên này gân cốt, cũng là một loại rất tốt lựa chọn.

Mắt thấy Độ nó đến lại đi, bất luận là Kim Điêu vẫn là độ nha tam huynh đệ đều có chút mộng.

Độ nha đại ca không dám tin hướng về bên cạnh bọn đệ đệ nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Bay đi ? Độ đây là bay đi ?"

Không có bị đánh rất vui vẻ tiểu đệ nghe vậy trả lời: "Là bay đi , đều nhìn không thấy nó ."

"Thật tốt quá, lão Nhị lão Tam, chạy nhanh động thủ, thừa dịp Độ không tại, khoái chút đem tài liệu đoạt lại đi! ! !"

Tam huynh đệ trung còn lại hai vị nghe vậy cảm giác sâu sắc hữu lý, tam huynh đệ không nói hai lời hướng về kia chỉ Kim Điêu liền khởi xướng tiến công.

Bụi gai khu bên này hạ xuống cành không phải rất nhiều, bởi vì này gieo trồng vật bản thân cũng rất mềm dẻo, cho dù là tận lực cong chiết, cũng thực khó lộng đoạn.

Bất quá này đó đều không làm khó được Độ, bởi vì nó đối phó mấy thứ này có chính mình tiểu kĩ xảo, là từ Quỳ bên kia học được , rất có hiệu quả .

Dùng một cái buổi sáng thời gian, Độ vì mình điểu sào thu thập đến đầy đủ cành mận gai, tài liệu thu thập đầy đủ hết sau đó, Độ nhưng không có vội vã động thủ, ngược lại chính là đem những cái đó cành chồng chất cùng một chỗ, chính nó lại là cũng không quay đầu lại trực tiếp bay đi .

Bởi vì đã là giữa trưa , Độ muốn bồi Quỳ ăn cơm đi ~~

Suối nước nóng khách sạn bên này, Đại Bạch anh vũ đang tại hưu nhàn khu bên kia cùng những khách nhân xướng K.

Để cho tiện những khách nhân giải trí, hưu nhàn khu bên này cố ý chuẩn bị xướng K khu vực, gần nhất một đoạn thời gian bên này tổng là biển người tràn đầy.

Làm trong điếm vật biểu tượng, thâm thụ quảng đại nhân dân quần chúng hoan nghênh Quỳ thường xuyên sẽ bị những khách nhân từ đại đường bên kia mang lại đây, điểm thượng một thủ ca khúc nhượng Quỳ cùng xướng thượng vài tiếng.

Đại Bạch anh vũ sẽ xướng ca khúc rất nhiều, nhưng tuyệt đại đa số đều xướng không được đầy đủ, chính là nhớ rõ một ca khúc trung tối quảng vi truyền xướng kia vài câu mà thôi.

Cho nên đại đa số thời điểm, bị kêu đến Quỳ đều chỉ phụ trách đi theo làn điệu hừ hừ, sau đó tại đến phiên chính mình sẽ xướng kia đoạn khi tại lượng thượng mấy cổ họng.

Những khách nhân đối với cái này ngược lại là một chút đều không cảm giác kỳ quái, dù sao muốn điểu bồi xướng đã thực khó khăn nó , tái yêu cầu mặt khác liền quá đáng.

Độ đi tìm tới thời điểm, Quỳ chính vứt đầu quan, lắc lắc thân thể rung đùi đắc ý liên xướng mang khiêu.

K khu bên này khó được truyền phát tin một thủ nó thích ca khúc, không xướng đã nghiền sao được.

Những khách nhân bị Quỳ bộ dáng chọc cho thẳng nhạc, Quỳ cũng là không thèm để ý chút nào, nó công tác chính là tiếp đãi hiếu khách người, chỉ cần bọn họ cao hứng chính mình cho dù là tận trung cương vị công tác .

Ca khúc sau khi chấm dứt K khu những khách nhân có chút ý như chưa hết, bất quá bọn hắn cơm trưa đã đến giờ , mang đội hướng dẫn du lịch tiếp đón đại gia tập hợp, đến nhà ăn bên kia đi chờ ăn cơm, những khách nhân thấy thế đành phải lưu luyến không rời rời đi.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ dùng khoan khoái ngữ điệu đem những khách nhân cất bước, sau đó âm thầm tùng một hơi.

Hư ~, này sóng những khách nhân tinh lực thật đúng là tràn đầy, Quỳ bồi cổ họng đều nhanh muốn xướng ách .

Những khách nhân rời đi, Độ bay qua đến, hai chỉ điểu ghé vào đồng thời, lại bắt đầu cọ nha cọ, nhìn đi tìm tới Seiichi tiên sinh mí mắt thẳng khiêu.

"Khụ khụ." Thân là chủ nhân Seiichi tiên sinh dùng ho nhẹ nhắc nhở hai chỉ chim chóc.

Sao sao chiêm chiếp ~, Oa Oa nha nha ~

Kia hai chỉ điểu vẫn như cũ tự cố mục đích bản thân tiếp tục cọ cọ, không chút nào có chú ý tới Seiichi tiên sinh nhắc nhở.

"Khụ -, ân ân —." Lúc này đây Seiichi tiên sinh chẳng những đề cao thanh âm còn kéo dài điều môn.

Lúc này đây hắn rốt cục bị chú ý, hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe được hắn quái quái thanh âm, không khỏi kỳ quái quay đầu hỏi: "Chủ nhân ngươi làm sao vậy? Ăn hàm sao?"

Một đầu hắc tuyến Seiichi tiên sinh quyết định không sẽ cùng này hai chỉ gia hỏa nhiều lời, hắn dùng tay lỗ lỗ Đại Bạch anh vũ đỉnh đầu nói rằng: "Vừa rồi mụ mụ gọi điện thoại tới, nói là sa bồn cùng huân hồ cũng đã vì ngươi chuẩn bị tốt , ăn quá cơm trưa sau ngươi trở về gia đi thôi."

Chim chóc cũng là yêu cầu tắm rửa , chẳng qua chúng nó rất ít thủy tẩy, trên cơ bản đều là sa dục.

Dã ngoại chim chóc nhóm sẽ chính mình tìm được thích hợp địa phương phương đi sa dục, trong nhà nuôi chim chóc nhóm cũng chỉ có thể sử dụng sa bồn tắm .

Quỳ sa bồn tắm thực đại, bên trong hạt cát đều là mua tới, trải qua sát trùng tiêu độc xử lý đặc biệt hạt cát.

Đối với một cái yêu sạch sẽ chim chóc đến nói, định kỳ tắm rửa là một cái phi thường tốt thói quen, Quỳ chính là như vậy một cái hảo điểu.

"Oa Oa, biết , kia Quỳ buổi chiều có phải hay không là có thể nghỉ ngơi ?"

A Quỳ là có 'Ngâm mình' thói quen , mỗi một lần sa dục thời gian cũng sẽ không đoản, nếu không nghỉ ngơi nghỉ trưa về điểm này thời gian căn bản là không đủ nó dùng.

"Ân, ở nhà nghỉ ngơi một chút liền hảo, biệt ra bên ngoài chạy."

Gần nhất trong nhà này hai chính là càng ngày càng hoạt bát, mỗi đến thời gian nghỉ ngơi, Seiichi liền thường xuyên tìm không thấy chúng nó, vừa tiêu thất chính là hơn phân nửa cái buổi chiều, cơm chiều có đôi khi đều không trở về nhà ăn.

Nhiều đến nửa ngày ngày nghỉ chim chóc nhóm nghe vậy hưng phấn phi cao phi thấp, tại chủ nhân đỉnh đầu xoay vài vòng biểu đạt lòng biết ơn sau, liền lẫn nhau làm bạn hướng gia phương hướng bay đi.

Seiichi tiên sinh nhìn chúng nó bay xa sau đó, nâng cằm suy ngẫm một hồi nói rằng: "Này chẳng lẽ chính là trong truyền thuyết bỉ dực song phi?"

Đệ 74 chương kết thúc

Hayakawa nãi nãi đem chuẩn bị tốt sa bồn tắm đặt ở lầu các góc phải, bên kia vị trí tới gần lầu các phiêu cửa sổ, là một chỗ có thể cho điểu mặc dù là không bay lên, cũng có thể từ chỗ cao nhìn đến tứ Chu Cảnh sắc vị trí.

Quỳ thực thích nơi này, từ bản thượng lầu các bắt đầu, mỗi một lần 'Tắm rửa' liền đều là ở bên cạnh tiến hành .

Quỳ sa bồn tắm thành bồn tắm hình dạng, thực đại, ít nhất đối điểu đến nói kích cỡ là tuyệt đối đủ đại .

Bên trong điền chính là Quỳ tối thường dùng một tấm bảng tế sa, liền giống như nước ấm nhất dạng, mỗi một chỉ điểu đối 'Tắm rửa' sa phẩm chất yêu cầu cũng là không đồng dạng như vậy.

Đã bận rộn hơn nửa tháng hoa hướng dương anh vũ cảm thấy chính mình là thật yêu cầu một hồi thoải mái 'Ngâm mình', kia sẽ làm cho mình lông chim sạch sẽ đồng thời, cũng làm cho nó tâm tình hảo đứng lên.

Trong đầu tất cả đều là khoan khoái nhập dục cảm hoa hướng dương anh vũ bay nhanh nhảy vào bồn tắm bên trong, không đợi đến nó đem hạt cát giơ lên, cũng cảm giác được bên cạnh giống như nhiều cái gì, Quỳ uốn éo đầu liền thấy được một cái đen tuyền gia hỏa.

"Oa Oa ~, Độ ngươi như thế nào cũng tiến vào ?"

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy không nói gì, chính là dùng đầu tại Quỳ cánh thượng cọ cọ, thân mật tỏ vẻ nó cũng muốn đồng thời.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ thấy thế híp mắt, dùng ánh mắt hoài nghi cao thấp đánh giá kia chỉ hắc độ nha, đây không phải là nó đa nghi, thật sự là người này 'Tiền khoa chồng chất' nó không thể không phòng.

Tại Quỳ đánh giá dưới, Độ chớp chớp mắt thoạt nhìn thực đơn thuần vô tội, mà còn nó còn vỗ vỗ cánh hướng Quỳ phát ra ấu điểu giống nhau tiếng kêu.

Quỳ nghe tiếng thật sự thực rất muốn dùng cánh che mặt mình, Độ người kia gần nhất thật là càng ngày càng không cần. . . . Phi, là phóng đến mở.

Nhưng là Quỳ là một chút đều không nghĩ cùng Độ đến một hồi sa dục Party, này đối nó đến nói khẩu vị xác thực có chút trầm trọng, nó hiện tại chỉ muốn phải hảo hảo tắm rửa một cái.

Hắc mặt hoa hướng dương anh vũ đem độ nha đuổi ra sa bồn tắm, không có biện pháp không làm như vậy hoa hướng dương anh vũ cảm giác chính mình khó được hưởng thụ liền muốn biến thành biệt đồ vật . . . .

Bị đuổi ra sa bồn tắm hắc độ nha cũng không sinh khí, tại bồn tắm bên ngoài cố gắng nhảy nhót vài cái, thấy Quỳ là thật không phản ứng nó, liền huy cánh từ lầu các điểu lộ bên kia bay ra đi.

Buổi sáng mới vừa nhặt trở về những cái đó cành mận gai chạc cây còn đôi tại đại dương thụ thấp, Độ muốn thừa dịp biệt điểu không có phát hiện vài thứ kia trước, đem chúng nó dùng rụng.

Tuy rằng thân là lãnh chúa hắc độ nha xác nhận tại nó lãnh địa nội không có gì điểu dám đến đoạt nó đồ vật, nhưng đoạt không dám trộm liền không nhất định , dù sao hiện tại cái này mùa là chim chóc nhóm, bị trong cơ thể xao động kích thích kích thích đầu óc nóng lên hùng điểu nhóm, nhưng là sự tình như thế nào cũng có thể làm cho ra tới.

Xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ sát đất, mắt thấy Độ bay đến điểu sào bên kia đi dựng điểu oa, Quỳ rốt cục tùng một hơi.

Thật tốt quá, ở cái này yên lặng buổi chiều, điểu có thể yên yên tĩnh tĩnh một mình hưởng thụ 'Tắm rửa' lạc thú ~~~

Loài chim tắm rửa quá trình cũng không phức tạp, mặc dù là có chút cùng chú ý Quỳ cũng là không ngoại lệ .

Chỉ thấy nó nằm úp sấp nằm tại sa bồn tắm đương trung, gà mái nghề đúc nhất dạng dùng móng vuốt đem sa bồn tắm một bên nhảy ra một cái sa hố, sau đó đem thân thể trầm đi vào, dùng các loại tư thế tại sa hố bên trong quay cuồng, nhượng trên người mình lông chim lớn nhất hạn độ cùng sa bồn tắm bên trong hạt cát tiếp xúc.

Quỳ phải làm như vậy, chính là muốn mượn trợ sa bồn tắm nội hạt cát lực ma sát, đem dính vào chính mình lông chim thượng tro bụi cùng dầu trơn đều cọ rụng, trăm ngàn năm sinh hoạt kinh nghiệm nói cho chúng nó, làm như vậy rất có hiệu.

Đại Bạch anh vũ tại sa bồn tắm trung tả hữu giày xéo, hắc độ nha khắp nơi ngoài cửa sổ khoan khoái gia cố chúng nó điểu sào, hai chỉ điểu mặc dù là một nội một ngoại, lại có vẻ hết sức hài hòa.

Sa dục sau khi chấm dứt, Quỳ nhảy đến bồn tắm ngoại, tính toán tiến hành vệ sinh tắm rửa bước tiếp theo.

Phải biết sa dục tuy rằng có thể vệ sinh lông chim, nhưng là đối phó ký sinh trùng hiệu quả liền không là thực lý tưởng.

Tưởng muốn đối phó những cái đó chọc người chán ghét sâu, trừ bỏ hướng lông chim thượng phun khu trùng dịch ở ngoài, chính là lợi dụng huân hương đến xua đuổi chúng nó.

Tuy rằng Quỳ thực khẳng định trên người của mình không có những cái đó nhượng điểu chán ghét tiểu sâu, nhưng là huân hương chính mình loại chuyện này nó vẫn là thực nguyện ý đi làm .

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ dùng để huân hương chính là điểu dùng khu trùng điện huân lư hương, bên ngoài thoạt nhìn thực phục cổ, trên thực tế cũng là điện dùng, chỉ cần đem mua tới nước thuốc ngã vào huân lô trong vòng, tại sáp thượng điện ấn hạ chốt mở chờ thượng một tiểu sẽ, lượn lờ mang theo thản nhiên mùi có được khu trùng hiệu quả sương khói liền sẽ tại huân lô trung chậm rãi dâng lên.

Quỳ mở ra cánh bao phủ sương khói, nhượng có được khu trùng công năng sương khói thấm vào thân thể của mình lông chim mỗi một chỗ khe hở.

Mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau khu trùng thời gian chấm dứt, hoa hướng dương anh vũ nhìn nhìn huân lô bên trong nước thuốc, còn dư lại một nửa.

Ân, phải đem Độ gọi tiến vào, cái tên kia thường xuyên tại dã ngoại phi, cảm giác nó so với chính mình càng cần nữa làm định kỳ khu trùng.

Tắm rửa khu trùng sau khi chấm dứt, cảm giác chính mình sáng long lanh hoa hướng dương anh vũ cùng hắc độ nha cùng nhau bay ra lầu các.

Nhiều nửa ngày ngày nghỉ, nó tính toán hảo hảo lợi dụng một chút, cùng Độ đồng thời bắt bọn nó điểu sào gia cố một ít.

Ngay tại chim chóc nhóm đứng ở trên cây lũy điểu sào thời điểm, Quỳ đột nhiên phát hiện Chihiro phu nhân hồi gia .

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ theo bản năng ngẩng đầu nhìn thiên thượng thái dương, cảm giác hiện tại cũng chính là buổi chiều hai, ba giờ bộ dáng, đang tại đi làm Chihiro phu nhân như thế nào sẽ tại lúc này đoạn hồi gia?

Không chỉ cái này điểm hồi gia, Quỳ vừa rồi nhìn Chihiro phu nhân sắc mặt cũng không được khá lắm, đi đường động tác thực thong thả, phu nhân nàng nên không phải là thân thể không thoải mái đi?

Nghĩ như vậy hoa hướng dương anh vũ liền bỏ lại trong miệng nhánh cây, phi vào nhà trong đi vào chủ nhân gian phòng, quả nhiên nhìn thấy nữ chủ nhân nàng cái chăn mỏng ỷ ở trên giường, dùng di động tại thu phát tin tức.

"Phu nhân, ngài, không có việc gì đi?" Đại Bạch anh vũ quan tâm hỏi han .

Cúi đầu Chihiro phu nhân nghe vậy ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, cười tủm tỉm nói: "Ta không sự, chính là trở về nghỉ một chút, nhượng Quỳ ngươi lo lắng ."

Bị trấn an hoa hướng dương anh vũ lại vây quanh nữ chủ nhân phi vài vòng, cảm giác đối phương tuy rằng sắc mặt có chút tái nhợt, nhưng tinh thần thực hảo, cũng an tâm, lần nữa lại phi đi ra ngoài, tiếp tục cùng Độ đồng thời đáp điểu sào đi.

Mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau, đứng ở điểu sào thượng hoa hướng dương anh vũ chỉ thấy nó chủ nhân vội vã từ bên ngoài chạy chậm trở về, hai mươi mấy độ thời tiết hạ hắn lăng là chạy ra một thân hãn, lại còn cố không hơn đi túi áo bên trong lấy khăn tay, chính là dùng tay áo một tia trực tiếp lau đi.

"Oa Oa ~ chủ nhân. . . ."

Còn không chờ Quỳ đem nói cho hết lời, chạy chậm trung Seiichi tiên sinh liền hướng về nó phất phất tay, nhìn kia ý là vội vàng lý, có việc một hồi lại nói.

Không hiểu ra sao Đại Bạch anh vũ, liền như vậy mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn nó chủ nhân từ dưới tàng cây chạy tới.

Đứng ở trên cây hoa hướng dương anh vũ oai đầu suy ngẫm, nó tổng cảm giác chủ nhân hiện tại bộ dáng cùng nữ chủ nhân có quan, nhưng không đợi nó tiếp tục tưởng, chỉ thấy sơn đạo bên kia một chiếc xe nhỏ mở đi lên, tầm nhìn phi thường tốt Quỳ liếc mắt một cái liền nhận ra, đó là Hayakawa gia gia gia nãi nãi sáng nay khai ra đi tư gia xe.

Đem xe khai tiến trong viện, đình nhập ga ra sau, đi ra Hayakawa lão phu phụ hai người đều là vẻ mặt tươi cười.

Hayakawa nãi nãi hướng về trên cây chim chóc nhóm phất phất tay nói rằng: "Quỳ, Độ, một hồi không cần quên vào nhà ăn điểm tâm, hôm nay có các ngươi thích nhất dưa Ha-Mi khối."

Di? Hôm nay cư nhiên có dưa Ha-Mi khối ăn?

Vẫn là lão phu nhân mua trở về cao cấp hàng mà không phải hậu trù bên kia cung ứng phổ thông dưa Ha-Mi, đây là gặp được cái gì chuyện tốt nhi sao?

Bất luận như thế nào lại có ăn ngon điểm tâm có thể ăn, hoa hướng dương anh vũ vỗ vỗ cánh tỏ vẻ nó cũng rất vui vẻ ~~

Hayakawa lão phu phụ vào nhà sau đó, hoa hướng dương anh vũ cùng hắc độ nha đều nhanh hơn chúng nó gia cố điểu sào động tác.

Vừa nghĩ tới bên trong phòng có ngọt ngào nhiều nước dưa Ha-Mi đang chờ chúng nó, hai chỉ chim chóc đã cảm thấy chúng nó trên người tràn ngập nhiệt tình.

Mắt thấy địa thượng cành càng ngày càng ít, chim chóc nhóm gia cố sào huyệt vị trí cũng đã đến tối thượng tầng, chỉ cần tại đem điểu sào khắp nơi biên chỉnh lý một chút, năm nay mùa xuân gia cố điểu sào nhiệm vụ chúng nó liền tính là xong thành.

Nhưng vào lúc này bị vây điểu sào cao nhất đoan Quỳ, mơ mơ hồ hồ nhìn thấy đường cái bên kia giống như có ai cưỡi xe đạp thượng sơn .

Chờ xe chậm rãi tới gần, hoa hướng dương anh vũ nhận ra đến , cái kia kỵ xa thượng sơn gia hỏa đúng là nó 'Tổn hữu' Douji.

Trừ bỏ những cái đó kỵ đi yêu thích giả nhóm, sẽ lựa chọn cỡi xe đạp thượng tứ mộ sơn người còn thật không nhiều lắm, Hayakawa Douji xem như một cái.

Tứ mộ sơn núi cao Lộ Viễn, mặc dù là tu thượng sơn đạo thời điểm đã suy xét thực chu toàn, tận lực dùng kéo dài lộ tuyến phương pháp đến giảm bớt sơn đạo độ dốc, nhưng có nhiều chỗ mặt đường góc độ, vẫn là sẽ vượt qua ba mươi mấy độ.

Kia từ chân núi hướng về phía trước nhìn lại, một đường kéo dài trong mây đoan, giống như không có cuối bàn sơn quốc lộ, thật sự thực dễ dàng nhượng cưỡi giả trông đã khiếp sợ.

Nhưng là này đó đối Hayakawa Douji đến nói đều không là vấn đề, dùng gia hỏa nói đến nói, kiên trì mỗi ngày kỵ đi thượng hạ học, đối thân thể hắn phối hợp cùng khống chế năng lực, lưng, thắt lưng phúc, còn có đùi cơ bắp đàn lực lượng, còn có tâm phế công năng tăng cường, đều là thực hảo rèn luyện.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe không hiểu lắm này đó chuyên nghiệp danh từ, bất quá nhìn Douji kia một thân tiểu mạch sắc cơ bắp khối, nó đại khái có thể hiểu được bạn tốt trong lời nói ý tứ.

Bất quá hiện tại lúc này, Douji cái tên kia không là hẳn là đi tham gia xã đoàn hoạt động sao, sao lại như vậy đã sớm trở lại?

Nhìn tiểu tử kia khí không suyễn hãn không xuất dọc theo đường đi sườn núi kỵ hồi trong nhà, không đợi hoa hướng dương anh vũ nói chuyện, cái kia phụ giúp xe đạp tiến gia môn con nhím đầu tiểu tử trước hết mở miệng nói: "Quỳ, ta cho các ngươi dẫn theo dưới chân núi tiên bối, một hồi nhớ rõ tiến vào ăn."

Lại cấp Quỳ mang ăn ngon ? Vẫn là tiên bối?

Oa, hôm nay là ngày thế nào? Vận khí cũng quá hảo .

Nhìn theo bạn tốt mang theo tiên bối gói to vào nhà, Quỳ quay đầu lại cố gắng đem chi ra tới cuối cùng mấy căn chạc cây tắc hồi điểu sào bên trong đi.

Tu bổ gia cố điểu sào đại bộ phận công tác nó cùng Độ cũng đã làm xong , chỉ cần tại đem này mấy căn chướng mắt cành xử lý hoàn tất, hết thảy liền toàn bộ thu phục.

Nhưng mà ngay tại nó cố gắng công tác thời điểm, đột nhiên nghe được thấp có người nói đạo: "Quỳ, ngươi buổi chiều không đi đi làm?"

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy lần thứ hai cúi đầu, chỉ thấy Miyuki tiểu bằng hữu bối tiểu túi sách, mang theo Tiểu Hoàng mạo đứng ở dương thụ thấp ngửa đầu nhìn nó.

"Di? Miyuki tiểu thư ngươi hồi gia ? Là Quỳ bỏ qua tiếp đưa thời gian sao?"

Phi thường nghi hoặc hoa hướng dương anh vũ chung quanh quay đầu tưởng muốn chiêu thời gian nhìn một chút, thấp tiểu cô nương thấy thế giải thích: "Không có, là hôm nay vườn trẻ lão sư có việc, trước thời gian một đường khóa nhượng chúng ta tan học, cho nên Miyuki hôm nay về sớm đến ."

"A, như vậy nha, kia tiểu chủ nhân ngươi khoái chút vào nhà, lão phu nhân cùng Douji hôm nay đều dẫn theo thứ tốt trở về cấp đại gia ăn."

"A, thật vậy chăng? Thật tốt quá, Miyuki hôm nay cũng có tin tức tốt cũng cùng đại gia chia sẻ ."

Tiểu cô nương nói xong bính bính Khiêu Khiêu vào phòng, lưu lại Đại Bạch anh vũ ở bên ngoài hoang mang dùng móng vuốt gãi gãi cằm.

"Oa Oa, hôm nay đây là làm sao vậy? Vì cái gì đại gia đều trước thời gian hồi gia?"

Hayakawa gia phòng khách trường trên bàn, hai chỉ điểu người một nhà cư nhiên đều ngồi vây quanh ở bên cạnh, lẫn nhau đối diện sau, lẫn nhau trên mặt biểu tình đều có chút 'Sâu không lường được' .

Quỳ có chút không có thói quen loại này không khí, thế cho nên nó móng vuốt thượng nắm dưa Ha-Mi khối, nhưng không có hướng trong miệng tắc, mà là tả nhìn xem hữu nhìn xem, rất là nghi ngờ hỏi: "Các ngươi có phải là có chuyện gì hay không muốn nói?"

Bị Quỳ câu hỏi sau đó, đại gia lẫn nhau ngóng nhìn, đều phát hiện người đối diện giống như nói ra suy nghĩ của mình.

Trước hết thiếu kiên nhẫn chính là Miyuki tiểu thư, tiểu nha đầu từ túi sách bên trong lấy ra một cái giấy khen giơ cao cao rất vui vẻ nói: "Miyuki họa tại vườn trẻ thu thưởng , tuy rằng chính là giải nhì, nhưng là ta thật cao hứng."

Đại nhân nhóm thấy thế hướng về Miyuki giơ cao giấy khen nhìn lại, chỉ thấy mặt trên quả nhiên viết chính là chúc mừng Hayakawa Miyuki tác phẩm đạt được XXX vườn trẻ hội họa trận đấu giải nhì.

Đây là tiểu nha đầu lần đầu tiên trong đời thu thưởng, mọi người thấy thế liên tục vỗ tay dành cho cổ vũ, Miyuki tiểu bằng hữu cười thông suốt nha đều lộ đi ra , miễn bàn có bao nhiêu vui vẻ.

Kế tiểu cô nương sau đó, tính cách lanh lẹ Hayakawa Douji tao tao chính mình con nhím đầu cũng mở miệng nói: "Ách, ta Huyền Nội một đường thắng liên tiếp, rất nhanh liền muốn bắt đầu đến kinh đô đi tham gia toàn quốc thanh thiếu niên kiếm đạo đại tái. Cái này là cho phép người nhà nhập tràng đi thăm , các ngươi ai tưởng đi, trước tiên nói tốt ta hảo cho các ngươi muốn phiếu."

"Oa! Cũng đã đánh tới toàn quốc đại tái sao? Làm thật không sai, ngươi trận đấu chúng ta nhất định sẽ đi đi thăm ."

"Thiết, luyện nhiều năm như vậy, đánh không đến toàn quốc đại tái mới mất mặt đi." Nghe được mọi người trong nhà cư nhiên cũng phải đi, không nghĩ tới sẽ như vậy thụ duy trì mà có chút ngại ngùng Hayakawa Douji như thế mạnh miệng nói.

Hiền lành Hayakawa nãi nãi tay phủng chén trà cười tủm tỉm nói: "Xem ra hôm nay còn thật chính là chuyện tốt không ngừng, chúng ta cũng có tin tức tốt muốn nói cho đại gia . Ta và các ngươi phụ thân hôm nay đi dạo thương trường, vừa lúc bắt kịp thương trường trừu thưởng hoạt động, thực may mắn đâu, ta cùng phụ thân ngươi trừu đến hạng nhất thưởng, thương trường bên kia muốn chiêu đãi chúng ta đi Thụy Sĩ lữ hành."

"Mụ mụ các ngươi vận khí thật sự thực hảo, kia gia thương trường may mắn trừu thưởng mỗi tháng đều sẽ tổ chức một lần, chính là mỗi cái quý mới có một cái đặc biệt thưởng, cư nhiên đã bị các ngươi cấp trừu đến , quả thực quá may mắn."

Hayakawa nãi nãi sau khi nói xong, ánh mắt của mọi người liền đều tập trung đến Seiichi vợ chồng trên người, đả kích đều rất ngạc nhiên, tò mò bọn họ có năng lực cấp đại gia mang đến cái gì tin tức tốt.

Seiichi vợ chồng liếc nhau, ân ái đem tay cầm cùng một chỗ, Chihiro phu nhân hơi hơi có chút thẹn thùng, Seiichi tiên sinh cũng là phi thường kiêu ngạo hướng về mọi người trong nhà tuyên bố: "Chihiro mang thai, chúng ta lại muốn làm ba ba mụ mụ ."

"Thật vậy chăng? Đây quả thực là hôm nay tốt nhất tin tức, ta muốn nướng một bàn điểm tâm nhỏ chúc mừng một chút."

Vui vẻ không thôi Hayakawa nãi nãi lập tức đứng dậy đại trù phòng đi, Douji thì tại cái bàn đối diện hướng về hắn đại ca tễ mi lộng nhãn, còn trộm hướng về ca ca giơ ngón tay cái lên.

Mà Hayakawa gia gia tuy rằng không nói gì thêm, nhưng là từ hắn kia trương luôn luôn nghiêm túc, lúc này cũng là khó được vẻ mặt tươi cười trên mặt xem ra, hắn cũng là thật cao hứng .

Người một nhà đều là như vậy vui vẻ, hoa hướng dương anh vũ rốt cục thuận lợi ăn luôn chính mình móng vuốt thượng qua, đồng thời phi thường hưng phấn ngẩng đầu lên, vứt trên đầu mào Oa Oa ~ Oa Oa ~ cao giọng kêu to.

Đừng hỏi nó không mang đến tin tức tốt vì cái gì còn như vậy cao hứng, đối với Quỳ đến nói, mọi người trong nhà vui vẻ, chính là tốt nhất tin tức.

Tùy Quỳ đồng thời kêu to còn có Độ, cái tên kia liên vây quanh ở trường bên cạnh bàn nhân loại đều nói gì đó đều không làm rõ được, nhưng là này không cản trở nó bồi Quỳ đồng thời hát vang.

Đối Độ đến nói, Quỳ vui vẻ nó liền vui vẻ, chính là đơn giản như vậy rõ ràng.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ cùng độ nha tiếng kêu không phải cái loại này có thể làm cho nhân loại thưởng thức mà còn tán dương dễ nghe tiếng động, nhưng là Hayakawa gia người quả thật nghe thoải mái không thôi.

Bởi vì bọn họ cảm thấy, gia, gia nhân đều tại đã tái không có gì so này hạnh phúc hơn sự tình .

Đệ 75 chương phiên ngoại

Lại đến một năm mùa đông, cái này mùa là mọi người yêu nhất đi ngâm suối nước nóng, cũng là suối nước nóng khách sạn sinh ý tốt nhất thời điểm.

Ngày nay, Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn vào ở một đám tân khách nhân.

Khách nhân chủ gia họ Fujimoto, nghe nói là tại cách vách Huyền Nội kinh doanh sủng vật bệnh viện cùng thẩm mỹ viện , lúc này đây là công nhân phúc lợi, mang theo mọi người cùng nhau đi ra ngâm suối nước nóng.

Trừ bỏ công nhân cùng bọn nhỏ ở ngoài, Fujimoto tiên sinh vẫn là mang theo trong nhà các sủng vật cùng đi đến, chúng nó phân biệt là hai con mèo, một cái Quạ Đen cùng một chỉ kim mao khuyển.

Loại tình huống này tại Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn là bị cho phép , tiền đề là vào ở khách nhân đến cung cấp mang theo sủng vật đầy đủ kiểm dịch chứng minh, mà còn thêm vào tại tiền trả nhất bút tiền thế chấp cùng vệ sinh phí dụng.

Tứ chỉ sủng vật tăng thêm gần tới hai mươi mấy người người, vào ở thủ tục làm việc liền yêu cầu một ít thời gian.

Tại các chủ nhân vội vàng làm việc các loại vào ở thủ tục thời điểm, nhà bọn họ kia hai chỉ sủng vật miêu, ngay tại đại đường bên này đi bộ đứng lên.

Quỳ đứng ở phòng khách kim chúc cái giá thượng, ánh mắt cảnh giác nhìn chằm chằm kia hai chỉ tại đại đường bên trong đi băng băng gia hỏa.

Thân là một con chim, nó không thể không thích bất luận cái gì miêu khoa, cho dù là trong nhà A Phúc, cũng là bởi vì vi là nó nhìn lớn lên, Quỳ mới cho phép đối phương gần gũi tiếp xúc chính mình.

Mà cùng điểu chính tương phản chính là, miêu đối chim chóc nhóm hứng thú đã có thể nồng hậu nhiều, bộ điểu có thể nói là chúng nó thiên tính, là khắc khắc ở gien trung không thể phân cách , mà còn chung sắp sửa di truyền xuống một phần.

Phát hiện kia chỉ Li Hoa miêu nhìn thấy chính mình sau đó cư nhiên ánh mắt sáng ngời, hoa hướng dương anh vũ không khỏi cảm thấy trầm xuống.

Quả nhiên kia chỉ Li Hoa miêu rất nhanh hướng về chính mình bên này chạy tới, mà còn đứng lên thân thể khoát lên chính mình điểu cái giá hạ đoan, còn vươn ra móng vuốt hướng về phía trước đủ, xem bộ dáng là rất muốn bò lên đến.

Quỳ thực bất an, loài chim bản năng nhượng nó dựng thẳng lên điểu quan mở ra cánh, ý đồ dùng lớn mạnh chính mình thân thể loại này thực nguyên thủy thị uy tình thế, đến cảnh cáo đối phương cách mình xa một ít.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nhìn ra, kia chỉ đối chính mình thực cảm thấy hứng thú Li Hoa miêu trên thực tế hẳn là chính là xem nó thú vị mà thôi.

Bởi vì đối phương nhìn về phía ánh mắt của mình trong suốt, cũng không có đi săn dục vọng, da lông ánh sáng móng vuốt cũng là độn độn , vừa thấy chính là một cái ở trong nhà bị nhân tinh tâm tự dưỡng, móng vuốt cho tới bây giờ đều không có đã nắm con mồi sủng vật miêu.

Loại này gia hỏa Quỳ trước kia cũng gặp được quá không ít, chúng nó đại bộ phận liền giống như tiểu hài tử nhất dạng, hoạt bát lại tò mò, nhìn đến cái gì mới lạ đồ vật, liền tổng nghĩ kiểm tra nhìn một cái.

Cho nên Quỳ tuy rằng cảnh giác lại không sợ hãi, bởi vì nó biết, loại này móng vuốt đều bị ma độn gia hỏa, trừ bỏ bán manh ở ngoài sẽ không có biệt cái gì có thể lực .

Ngay tại hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghĩ muốn hay không ứng phó một chút kia con mèo thời điểm, phía sau đột nhiên truyền đến thật lớn đẩy mạnh lực lượng, Quỳ cảm giác chính mình cánh giống như bị cái gì vậy cắn, toàn bộ điểu bị từ kim chúc cái giá thượng trực tiếp điêu xuống dưới.

Sau khi rơi xuống dất suất choáng váng đầu hoa mắt Quỳ rốt cục thấy rõ ràng điêu trụ chính mình chính là một cái dáng người thật lớn Đại Hắc miêu, người này chính là khách nhân mang lại đây hai con mèo trung mặt khác một cái, vừa rồi Quỳ lực chú ý toàn bộ đều tập trung tại kia chỉ Li Hoa miêu trên người, không nghĩ tới bị nó xem nhẹ người kia mới là vị chân chính 'Sát thủ' .

"Oa Oa, cứu mạng! Cứu mạng! !"

Thông minh anh vũ lập tức nhận thấy được, này một cái nhưng không thể so vừa rồi kia chỉ gia dưỡng Li Hoa, đây là chỉ chân chính thợ săn, mà chính mình đúng là nó hiện tại con mồi.

Vi không bị ăn luôn, vi cái mạng nhỏ của mình, Quỳ kéo ra cổ họng cao giọng cầu cứu.

Hết thảy phát sinh đều quá nhanh, chờ đến đại thính trung mọi người nghe tiếng đã chạy tới thời điểm, Quỳ đã tại kia chỉ Li Hoa miêu yêu cầu hạ bị buông ra.

Sống sót sau tai nạn hoa hướng dương anh vũ không nói hai lời lập tức bay đi, lưu lại Fujimoto thầy thuốc xấu hổ đối với Hayakawa tiên sinh không ngừng bồi tội.

"Hayakawa giám đốc, xin lỗi, thật sự là thật xin lỗi."

"Ách, tính Fujimoto tiên sinh, nhìn Quỳ bộ dáng cũng không có bị thương, bất quá khách sạn bên trong điểu nhiều cá nhiều, các ngươi miêu nếu tính tình thực dã nói, vẫn là thỉnh quan tâm một chút, đừng làm cho chúng nó nơi nơi chạy loạn."

Chính mình yêu sủng đã bị công kích, Hayakawa Seiichi tâm tình đương nhiên sẽ không hảo, bất quá nhìn Quỳ không có việc gì, bên này lại là khách nhân, cho nên hắn mới nói như vậy.

"Phi thường xin lỗi, là lỗi của ta, ta không nên bởi vì chúng nó bình thường thực ngoan, liền giảm bớt đối chúng nó quản giáo, nhượng chúng nó chung quanh chạy loạn."

Trong lòng áy náy Fujimoto thầy thuốc không ngừng hướng về điểu chủ nhân cúc cung giải thích, đạt được đối phương tha thứ sau, hắn từ hành lý trong túi tìm ra một cái đại hình miêu bao, nghiêm mặt hướng về kia hai chỉ gặp rắc rối gia hỏa đi qua đi.

Biết lòng hiếu kỳ của mình gây họa Hứa Kiệt nhỏ giọng miêu miêu kêu hướng thầy thuốc giải thích, sau đó rủ lỗ tai cùng cái đuôi, bị thầy thuốc xách khởi da sau gáy nhét vào miêu trong bao.

Cùng so với nó dịu ngoan, Mặc bên kia đã có thể khó làm nhiều, Đại Hắc miêu sẽ không phục tòng bất luận kẻ nào, mặc dù là Tiểu Li Hoa chủ nhân phụ thân cũng không thể.

Mắt thấy Mặc bối lỗ tai hướng tới gần thầy thuốc a khí, móng vuốt đều nhanh muốn huy đi lên, Hứa Kiệt vội vàng tại miêu bên trong bọc gọi lại nó, sau đó nhất thế anh danh một huyền đứng đầu, miêu giới quốc Vương đại nhân, đã bị Fujimoto thầy thuốc khống chế được hai bên chi trước, giá đứng lên đưa vào miêu bao đương trung.

Mặc bị tắc lúc tiến vào mặt không đổi sắc, từ lúc chào đời tới nay chưa từng có bất cứ sinh vật nào có thể khống chế quá nó, nếu không Tiểu Li Hoa gọi nó không nên cử động, nhân loại kia làm sao có thể có cơ hội đụng tới nó.

Bất quá nhìn đến này nhỏ hẹp không gian nội còn có Tiểu Li Hoa tại, Đại Hắc miêu cũng liền không suy nghĩ thêm nữa biệt , bổ nhào vào Hứa Kiệt bên người cọ cọ cọ đi.

Đem hai chỉ kém điểm gặp rắc rối miêu mễ nhét vào miêu bao sau đó, Fujimoto thầy thuốc kéo thượng miêu bao khóa kéo, dùng tay gõ gõ miêu bao sa câu đối hai bên cánh cửa bên trong kia hai vị này nói rằng: "Hai người các ngươi gia hỏa, cái này cuối tuần đồ ăn vặt đều hủy bỏ."

Hứa Kiệt nghe vậy tại miêu bên trong bọc hữu khí vô lực kêu to vài tiếng, chuyện này là nó sai, nhưng nó cũng cảm giác chính mình bị phạt có chút oan, nó thật sự không muốn ăn điểu, chính là nghe nói qua nhà này suối nước nóng khách sạn kia chỉ đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ thập phần thông minh, cơ hồ giống như là thành tinh nghe đồn, cho nên muốn kết giao bằng hữu mà thôi.

Ai biết thiếu chút nữa lại biến khéo thành vụng, ai, đều do nó làm việc rất không cẩn thận.

Bất quá Mặc người kia hôm nay là làm sao vậy? Dĩ vãng nhìn thấy nó cảm thấy hứng thú có chủ vật không đều là nghĩ biện pháp dùng đồ vật cùng chủ nhân đổi sao? Như thế nào hôm nay liền trực tiếp động trảo ?

Dùng móng vuốt đẩy ra còn tại trên người mình cọ đến cọ đi Đại Hắc miêu, Hứa Kiệt trực tiếp đem vừa rồi ý tưởng hỏi ra.

Mặc nghe vậy liếm liếm Hứa Kiệt đầu mao, lại liếm liếm môi của mình biên, coi như tại nhấm nháp cái gì.

Nghe được nó câu hỏi sau, Đại Hắc miêu vứt cái đuôi trả lời: "Trước vài thứ kia có thể lấy vật dịch vật đổi trở về, kia liền dùng đồ vật đổi. Kia chỉ anh vũ vừa thấy cũng rất được sủng ái, phỏng chừng là dùng phương pháp gì đều đổi không trở lại , tại 'Mâu thuẫn' vô pháp điều hòa thời điểm, năng động tay liền thiếu nói chuyện."

Li Hoa miêu nghe vậy lớn lên miệng giật mình hỏi: "Ngươi có biết đó là nhân gia yêu sủng vì cái gì còn muốn động thủ?"

"Bởi vì ngươi thích nha." Đại Hắc miêu nói lý lẽ đương nhiên, còn đối Hứa Kiệt vấn đề có chút mạc danh kỳ diệu.

Hứa Kiệt nghe vậy đầu một chuyển đã nghĩ minh bạch , hoang dại miêu mễ từ nào đó trình độ đến hoà giải những cái đó sinh hoạt tại dã ngoại miêu khoa tập tính là phi thường tương tự.

Liền giống như công sư nhìn trúng lãnh địa sẽ liều chết một trận chiến đuổi đi lão sư vương, báo tử nhìn trúng bạn lữ sau sẽ giết chết mẫu báo ấu tể cường bách mẫu báo lần nữa phát tình tiếp thu chính mình nhất dạng, đương mục tiêu bị định ra sau đó, chúng nó sẽ vận dụng hết thảy thủ đoạn đạt thành mục tiêu.

Đạo lý? Đó là cái gì đồ vật?

Đạo đức? Hoang dại động vật có cái gì đạo đức?

Hứa Kiệt hiện tại vạn phần may mắn, chính mình vừa đến bên này không Tựu Tựu bị Đại Hắc miêu nhìn chăm chú âm thầm bảo hộ, sau đó lại bị tiểu mập mạp thu dưỡng, có thể nói là một chút đau khổ đều chưa ăn đến quá, không phải chỉ bằng mượn nó này tiểu thân thể, thật bị ném tới cái loại này thuần hoang dại hoàn cảnh đương trung, chỉ sợ cấp người tắc không đủ để nhét kẽ răng dùng .

Bất quá Mặc người kia, bình thường cái loại này quy củ thân sĩ bộ dáng biệt đều là giả vờ đi?

Nghĩ đến đây Hứa Kiệt dùng nghi hoặc ánh mắt tại Mặc trên mặt nhìn lại nhìn, sau đó lại lắc lắc đầu.

Sẽ không , Mặc vẫn luôn đều là trầm ổn lại có lễ phép, lần này nhất định là ngoài ý muốn.

Nếu Hứa Kiệt biết, trước mặt này chỉ liên gấu chó đều đánh quá không ngừng một cái gia hỏa, cho tới bây giờ chỉ biết cùng nó giảng đạo lý thời điểm, không biết có thể hay không kiêu ngạo.

Đệ 76 chương

Hoảng sợ Quỳ lông chim hỗn độn bay ra nhà mình suối nước nóng hội quán, vừa đến bên ngoài nó đã bị nghênh diện mà đến gió lạnh thổi ra một thân nổi da gà.

Quỳ vừa rồi đến thăm trốn, quên bên ngoài: tưởng muốn bay trở về đại sảnh, nhưng là ngẫm lại kia hai con mèo, nó lại dừng lại, hiện tại nó thật sự là không muốn gặp lại kia hai vị này.

Nhưng là không tiến vào khách sạn có năng lực đi đâu? Loại này thời tiết muốn nó trực tiếp bay trở về gia, đó không phải là chờ cảm mạo sao?

Rất nhanh suy tư bán giây sau, đối suối nước nóng khách sạn trong ngoài phương tiện đều phi thường quen thuộc hoa hướng dương anh vũ rất nhanh liền có mục tiêu, nó mở ra cánh lấy siêu thấp siêu khoái tốc độ, nhẹ hướng về khách sạn lộ thiên suối nước nóng tràng bên kia bay đi.

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn sở dụng suối nước nóng thủy toàn bộ đều là đến từ chính địa hạ trào ra núi lửa suối nước nóng, chẳng qua vi an toàn cùng vệ sinh, này đó suối nước nóng thủy tại bị rót vào suối nước nóng trước, đều sẽ có một sát trùng cùng hạ nhiệt độ bước đi. %

Khách sạn bên này lãnh nước ấm độ ấm điều phối trì, ngay tại suối nước nóng khu cuối cùng phương, bên kia núi lửa suối nước nóng nổi trên mặt nước khẩu trực tiếp nhiệt độ thường thường có thể ở lục, bảy mươi độ.

Cực nóng độ nhượng nơi này vừa vào đông liền là hơi nước tràn ngập, bốc hơi đi ra sương trắng nhượng nơi này chung quanh độ ấm đều đi theo thăng đứng lên, cái loại này thấp nóng cảm giác phi thường như là phòng tắm hơi.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ muốn chính là loại cảm giác này, ẩm ướt cái gì có thể chịu đựng, dù sao chính là tạm thời , chỉ cần độ ấm đủ thăng chức có thể.

Đi vào bên này sau đó, thiếu chút nữa liền cũng bị đông cứng Quỳ rốt cục cảm giác chính mình lại sống đến giờ.

Nó hít sâu vào một hơi, nhảy bắn đến suối nước nóng nguyên thủy nói ra bên này mở ra cánh nhượng hệ thống sưởi hơi nguyên vẹn thấm vào chính mình toàn thân, ôn một hồi lâu mới hoãn lại đây.

Sau đó hoa hướng dương anh vũ xa nổi trên mặt nước khẩu, tránh cho mặt đường thấp hoạt tạo Seiichi chút nguy hiểm, tìm được một cái thoải mái vị trí, Quỳ bắt đầu dùng điểu uế chải vuốt nó hỗn độn bành tán lông chim.

Biết bên này có thiên nhiên 'Phòng tắm hơi' có thể dùng vội tới thân thể sưởi ấm chim chóc hiển nhiên không ngừng là Quỳ một cái, giới bên ngoài loại này nghiêm khắc sinh tồn trong hoàn cảnh, động vật nhóm tổng có thể lợi dụng các loại có thể lợi dụng tài nguyên, đến làm cho mình sống thoải mái một ít.

Ngay tại Quỳ đi vào bên này mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, một đám đồng dạng tại ngày đông trung tìm kiếm một ít ấm áp chim sẻ rơi xuống nó bên người.

Quỳ nghe được thanh âm nghiêng người vừa thấy, hảo xảo, song phương cư nhiên vẫn đều là thục điểu, rơi xuống kia mấy cái gia hỏa, đúng là nó trước dùng điểu thực thuê quá những cái đó lá gan thực đại chim sẻ nhóm.

Quỳ nhận ra chúng nó, những cái đó chim sẻ cũng nhận ra Quỳ.

Đầu lĩnh kia một cái chính là đã từng cùng Quỳ đánh quá nhiều nhất giao cho gia hỏa, nó nhìn thấy Quỳ sau đó trước mắt sáng ngời, nhảy nhót lại đây nói rằng: "Quỳ tiên sinh ngươi hảo nha, có chuyện gì yêu cầu chúng ta hỗ trợ sao?"

Mỗi đến mùa đông trên núi thực vật tài nguyên liền biến đến tương đương thiếu thốn, cho dù là không khó ăn chim sẻ, ở cái này mùa cũng khó tránh khỏi sống gian nan, bởi thế nghĩ biện pháp mở rộng một chút thực vật nguyên cũng là vốn là hợp tình.

Cấp này chỉ điểu hỗ trợ chính là có thực vật lấy , nó điểu tuấn tính cách cũng hào phóng, cấp xuất cao cấp điểu lương, kia hương vị đến nay đều nhượng chim sẻ nhóm khó có thể quên.

"Cám ơn các ngươi, ta hiện tại không sự tình gì."

Nghe được Quỳ trả lời, đầu lĩnh kia chỉ chim sẻ hiển nhiên có chút thất vọng, bất quá nó rất nhanh liền giữ vững tinh thần, tiếp tục cùng giữ tại 'Hộ khách' lôi kéo tình cảm.

"Quỳ tiên sinh, trời lạnh như vậy ngươi như thế nào đi ra ? Các ngươi nam phương điểu không thích hợp loại này độ ấm . Di, ngươi lông chim làm sao vậy? Vì cái gì thoạt nhìn lộn xộn ?"

Cảm giác chính mình thực xui xẻo hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy thở dài trả lời: "Đừng nói nữa, hôm nay vận khí thật đúng là không xong. Êm đẹp đứng ở điểu cái giá nơi đó đi làm, kết quả lại khiến cho một cái Li Hoa miêu hứng thú, cuối cùng còn bị một cái Đại Hắc miêu cấp từ điểu cái giá thượng đập xuống đến , thiếu chút nữa không bị ăn rụng."

Chim sẻ nhóm nghe vậy sôi nổi kêu sợ hãi.

"Trời ơi, cư nhiên bị miêu phác? Quá nguy hiểm ."

"Hoàn hảo ngươi thoát được khoái, không phải liền thật sự nguy hiểm ."

"Chính là nha, mấu chốt là miêu ăn điểu thiên kinh địa nghĩa, chết đều không chỗ nói lý đi."

... . .

Nghe bên người tiểu chim sẻ nhóm líu ríu, Quỳ tâm tình cuối cùng là hảo một ít, nó nhún nhún vai nói rằng: "Kia hai chính là khách nhân mang lại đây miêu mễ, ta lại không thật sự bị thương, không hảo đi truy cứu cái gì. Bất quá thật sự là không nghĩ nhìn đến chúng nó, cho nên liền từ khách sạn bên kia bay ra đến, chạy đến bên này trốn thanh tĩnh. Ai, hiện giờ ngành dịch vụ thật khó làm, chỉ cần không phải quá phận, gặp được cái dạng gì khách nhân chọc cho chịu đựng."

Ở bên cạnh cùng chim sẻ nhóm hàn huyên một ngày, hao mòn một ít thời gian sau, Quỳ cảm thấy hẳn là không sai biệt lắm , trước sân khấu bên kia cho dù là động tác tái chậm, hơn nửa canh giờ cũng đầy đủ bọn họ đem những cái đó khách nhân vào ở thủ tục cấp làm việc hoàn tất.

Nghĩ đến đây Quỳ liền cáo biệt tiểu chim sẻ nhóm, vội vã lại bay trở về khách sạn bên kia.

Lần nữa trở lại đại đường, hoa hướng dương anh vũ thật cẩn thận chung quanh quan sát một chút, thấy những cái đó mang theo miêu khách nhân là thật ly khai, lúc này mới yên tâm trở xuống đến điểu giá thượng tiếp tục chính mình công tác.

Điểm tâm thời gian thời điểm, vi cho nó an ủi, Seiichi tiên sinh cố ý cho nó đưa tới mới mẻ chuối tiêu khối, còn tại bên này cùng nó nói một hồi nói, xác nhận nó là thật bình an vô sự, lúc này mới yên tâm trở lại phòng làm việc của mình.

Tại đây sau đó không lâu, ra ngoài Độ cũng phi trở về, nhìn đến Quỳ ánh mắt đầu tiên, trực giác hướng tới thực chuẩn xác độ nha đã cảm thấy giống như có chút không đúng lắm.

"Xảy ra chuyện gì sao?" Hắc độ nha ngắn gọn thanh thoát trực tiếp hỏi.

"Khụ khụ. . . Khụ. . . Khụ, không có việc gì, có thể có chuyện gì?" Bị Độ câu hỏi lộng có chút chột dạ hoa hướng dương anh vũ, thiếu chút nữa bị chuối tiêu đúng lúc đến, chỉ có thể một bên khụ vừa nói.

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy, nheo lại ánh mắt, Quỳ người kia, chính nó cũng không biết, nó nói dối thời điểm ánh mắt sẽ nhịn không được dao động không dám có nhìn thẳng vào đối tượng, mà nó hiện tại chính là như vậy.

Đối Quỳ so chính nó còn muốn hiểu biết hắc độ nha, cơ bản có thể kết luận phải là có một số việc phát sinh, nhưng nhìn Quỳ thái độ thực rõ ràng là không muốn làm cho nó biết.

Thấy Quỳ như vậy Độ cũng không nóng nảy, nó dùng điểu uế lý lý Quỳ trên người lông chim hỏi: "Lông chim tiêm thượng có chút thấp, ngươi hôm nay là đi ra ngoài sao?"

Bên trong ngoại cao tới hơn ba mươi độ độ chênh lệch nhiệt độ trong ngày thường xuyên sẽ nhượng chim chóc nhóm lông chim biến đến ẩm ướt, mà phàm là điểu sẽ không có thích thấp lông chim , cho dù là thuỷ điểu cũng không ngoại lệ, đó cũng là Quỳ tại nhiệt độ thấp thời tiết không nguyện ý xuất môn một nguyên nhân.

"Ách, buồn đến hoảng, liền tới suối nước nóng nổi trên mặt nước khẩu bên kia đi đãi một hồi, gặp phải tiểu chim sẻ chúng nó liền hàn huyên một hồi thiên."

Sợ Độ tại hỏi nhiều, hoa hướng dương anh vũ nói xong câu này liền điêu khởi một khối chuối tiêu, cấp Độ đưa đi qua, dùng tự mình uy thực phương pháp dời đi bạn lữ tầm mắt.

Ít nhất, nó là cho là như thế .

Không động thanh sắc hắc độ nha yên lặng hưởng thụ Quỳ hoa anh vũ uy thực, chờ đến đồ ăn vặt thời gian sau khi kết thúc, nó thừa dịp Quỳ tiếp đãi khách nhân công phu, lặng lẽ phi đi ra ngoài, đi vào khách sạn suối nước nóng nói ra bên này, ngăn cản một đám đang tại sưởi ấm chim sẻ.

Chim sẻ nhóm: lưu manh. . . . Phi phi phi, là lãnh chúa đến .

Nhìn trước mắt đám kia tiểu chim sẻ, Độ thấu đi qua điểu uế cơ hồ liền yếu điểm chúng nó đầu nhẹ nhàng hỏi: "Vừa mới Quỳ ở bên cạnh thời điểm đều cùng các ngươi nói cái gì ?"

Tuy rằng Độ câu hỏi thời điểm khẩu khí thực ôn hòa, một chút đều không nghiêm khắc, nhưng nhìn gần trong gang tấc kia miếng Tiêm Tiêm , cơ hồ lóe ra kim chúc quang mang điểu uế, chim sẻ nhóm nháy mắt tễ cùng một chỗ lạnh run.

Từ chim sẻ bên kia hỏi rõ ràng sự tình trải qua sau, tức sùi bọt mép hắc độ nha hùng hổ liền xông ra ngoài.

Tiểu chim sẻ nhóm thấy thế hai mặt nhìn nhau, cuối cùng trong đó một cái hướng về đầu lĩnh kia chỉ hỏi đạo: "Hiện tại chúng ta muốn làm như thế nào?"

Đầu lĩnh kia chỉ nghĩ nghĩ đột nhiên nói rằng: "Khách sạn bên này khách phòng nhiều, Độ nhất thời hồi lâu tìm không thấy chánh chủ, thừa dịp lúc này chúng ta đi cấp Quỳ báo tin, nói không chừng còn có thể từ nó nơi đó được đến một ít điểu lương ăn."

Chim sẻ nhóm nghe vậy đều tỏ vẻ đồng ý, mà còn rất nhanh liền binh chia làm hai đường, một đường đi báo tin, một đường thì cùng Độ, cùng Độ những cái đó chim sẻ muốn đúng giờ lưu lại tin tức, cam đoan sau đó mang Quỳ lại đây chim sẻ nhóm tùy thời đều có thể biết đối phương vị trí.

Đệ 77 chương

Buổi chiều qua đi không trung liền dần dần bắt đầu âm trầm đứng lên, buổi chiều trà qua đi sắc trời vẫn là không có nửa điểm trời nắng ý tứ, kia đặt ở mọi người đỉnh đầu tầng mây, lại giống như càng ngày càng gần .

Bởi vì chính bắt kịp nghỉ ngơi, nay minh hai ngày vào ở khách sạn khách nhân đều rất nhiều, Seiichi tiên sinh hôm nay lại muốn tăng ca, mà sợ lãnh hoa hướng dương anh vũ không có chủ nhân mang, cũng chỉ hảo ở lại bên này cùng hắn đồng thời tăng ca.

Cơm chiều thời gian Quỳ phát hiện Độ cư nhiên không trở về, mơ hồ có chút dự cảm nó lo lắng vô cùng, cơm chiều đều không có ăn hảo.

Mà chờ đến muộn cơm sau khi kết thúc, nó canh giữ ở bên cửa sổ nhìn ngoài cửa sổ thời điểm, phát hiện mấy cái chim sẻ cư nhiên tại ngoài cửa sổ không ngừng xoay quanh phi hành.

Như vậy vừa thấy chính là có việc muốn nói, Quỳ thấy thế vội vàng ý bảo chúng nó hướng thượng tầng điểu lộ bên kia phi.

Chờ đến chim sẻ nhóm phi sau khi đi vào, không đợi Quỳ hỏi, này đàn ngoài miệng thiếu giữ cửa gia hỏa nhóm liền líu ríu nói: "Quỳ tiên sinh, không hảo , lãnh chúa nó biết ngươi bị từ bên ngoài hai con mèo khi dễ, đi tìm chúng nó phiền toái ."

"Cái gì? Nó làm sao sẽ biết ?"

Lập tức lại kịp phản ứng nói rằng: "Ai, các ngươi này giúp toái miệng vật nhỏ."

Quỳ nói xong liền muốn ra bên ngoài phi, vây quanh ở nó bên người chim sẻ nhóm lúc này lại líu ríu hỏi: "Quỳ tiên sinh, khách sạn chiếm diện tích lớn như vậy, ngươi có biết Độ phi đi nơi nào ?"

Quỳ nghe vậy dừng bước lại quay đầu lại hỏi đạo: "Các ngươi biết?"

"Chúng ta để lại đồng bạn ở bên ngoài."

"Chúng ta đồng bạn rất nhiều, một cái liên một cái, rất xa đều có thể tìm được. \ "

\ "Nếu yêu cầu chúng ta hỗ trợ."

"Kia liền dùng điểu lương đến đổi."

Tiểu chim sẻ nhóm một cái lại một cái tam câu bán nhất dạng cuối cùng đem chúng nó tưởng muốn biểu đạt ý tứ cấp nói rõ , chúng nó chính là muốn mang Quỳ đi tìm Độ, sau đó đạt được một ít thù lao.

Sẽ như vậy cũng không có thể quái chim sẻ nhóm, mùa đông trên núi thực vật thật sự khó tìm, đại bộ phận sinh hoạt tại dã ngoại động vật nhóm, giờ này khắc này đều là bữa đói bữa no .

Cho nên một có cơ hội liền muốn tưởng hết thảy biện pháp cho tới thực vật, ăn no tài năng mạng sống, cái này ý tưởng cũng sớm đã tại chúng nó trong đầu ăn sâu bén rễ.

Mà hoa hướng dương anh vũ trước cho nó nhóm những cái đó điểu lương, chẳng những hương vị hảo còn đỉnh đói, này đàn tiểu chim sẻ nhóm đương nhiên sẽ nhớ mãi không quên.

Quỳ cũng là biết điều này, bởi thế nghe nói chim sẻ nhóm điều kiện sau lập tức liền đáp ứng xuống dưới.

Chim sẻ nhóm thấy thế hưng phấn cao thấp tung bay, kỷ kỷ tra kỷ kỷ tra, dốc sức cấp Quỳ dẫn đường đi.

Quỳ tìm được Độ thời điểm, Độ đã tìm được kia hai chỉ công kích quá nó miêu, mà còn đối chúng nó phát động một lần đánh lén.

Nhưng là kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu phi thường cảnh giác, Độ đánh lén không có thành công, mà Độ công kích cũng là liên tục không ngừng, Quỳ ở trên trời nhìn kinh hồn táng đảm.

Tại cố không hơn gió lạnh hoặc là mặt khác, hoa hướng dương anh vũ ở một bên ách cổ họng lớn tiếng nhắc nhở: "Độ, tiểu tâm, kia chỉ hắc miêu khó đối phó."

Nó nhắc nhở cũng bại lộ vị trí của mình, kia chỉ tại hành lang dài trong nhìn miêu điểu đánh nhau mà cấp xoay quanh Li Hoa miêu, lập tức đã chạy tới đối nó nói rằng: "Ngươi là gọi Quỳ đúng hay không? Khoái đừng làm cho chúng nó đánh, thương tổn đến ai đều không hảo."

Quỳ nghe vậy còn chưa kịp đáp lời, chiến trường bên kia liền đã xảy ra tình huống mới.

Giao thủ độ nha không tránh thoát Đại Hắc miêu móng vuốt, bị bắt hảo vài miếng lông chim xuống dưới.

Trước thất một ván độ nha cũng không có nổi giận, nhưng là nó vỗ cánh ở trên trời xoay hảo vài vòng, lại không chút nào có tìm được địa thượng kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu trên người bất luận cái gì sơ hở.

Bất đắc dĩ Độ chỉ có thể bay đến Quỳ bên kia hạ xuống, đau lòng nó hoa hướng dương anh vũ vội vàng dùng điểu uế cho nó chải vuốt đoạn rụng lông chim.

Từ lúc chào đời tới nay lần đầu tại đánh nhau thượng chịu thiệt, nhưng là Độ cũng rất lãnh tĩnh, nó quay người lại dùng đầu cọ cọ Quỳ, xoay người lại nói đạo: "Miêu, ngươi bắt ta điểu, còn nhượng nó rụng mao."

Từ tiểu bị Quỳ nuôi lớn, học tập các loại điều quy phạm độ nha động thủ trước còn muốn nói cái đạo lý.

Đại Hắc miêu nghe vậy ngẩng đầu lên, hai mắt sáng lên ngữ khí khinh miệt nói: "Thì tính sao? Nếu ta Tiểu Li Hoa tưởng muốn ăn rụng chính là ngươi, ta cũng nhất dạng sẽ cho nó đã nắm đến."

Trăm thiên đã bị phụ thân đá ra oa ngoại, bắt đầu học tập như thế nào tại dã ngoại tàn khốc trong hoàn cảnh sinh hoạt Đại Hắc miêu như thế trả lời.

Tại miêu khoa trong mắt, điểu chính là thực vật, cùng thực vật nói cái gì đạo lý?

Mặc loại này ngạo mạn thái độ triệt để chọc giận hắc độ nha, nó lại một lần nữa hướng về Đại Hắc miêu bên kia khởi xướng tiến công.

Bất quá lúc này đây nó học thông minh, cũng không có trực tiếp tiến công đi lên, mà là lợi dụng độ cao ưu thế, không ngừng tại Mặc phía trên ném lạc cục đá, cây khô chi, tại dùng cánh đem dừng ở hành lang dài tay vịn thượng tuyết đọng tảo đến Mặc bên kia, lợi dụng hết thảy đồ vật đến phân tán Đại Hắc miêu lực chú ý, mà nó chân chính sát chiêu liền giấu ở này đó che lấp vật mặt sau.

Độ lúc này đây công kích mục tiêu nhắm thẳng vào Mặc chỗ yếu hại, nhưng là Mặc phản ứng cũng là hoàn toàn ra ngoài nó đoán trước.

Kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu chẳng những không có trốn, ngược lại nhảy đánh dựng lên, thân thể cư nhiên nháy mắt liền cùng phi ở trên trời nó độ cao song song, sau đó một cước liền đem nó cấp đạp đi ra ngoài.

Lại đã trúng một cước hắc độ nha nhanh chóng trên không trung lần nữa tìm về cân bằng, đã đánh ra chân hỏa hai chỉ đều không tại khách khí, ngươi tới ta đi móng vuốt đôi cánh bàng, răng nanh đối điểu uế, vả lại chiến vả lại đi chúng nó rất nhanh liền rời đi ghế lô ngoại, hướng trung đình bên kia di động.

Trong lúc bất luận là Quỳ vẫn là kia chỉ Li Hoa miêu, hai vị này đều có ý tưởng muốn ngăn trở.

Nhưng là chúng nó phát hiện mình cư nhiên ngăn không được, bởi vì hiện tại loại này cấp bậc chiến đấu, đã không là chúng nó loại này lại yếu lại đồ ăn gia hỏa nhóm có thể nhúng tay .

Cùng truy ở phía sau chỉ có thể sốt ruột miêu miêu gọi Li Hoa miêu bất đồng, phi ở trên trời Quỳ nhìn rất rõ ràng một ít, rất nhanh nó liền phát hiện, Độ yếu thế giống như là có mục đích , nó tại đem kia chỉ hung hãn Đại Hắc miêu hướng trung đình hồ nước bên kia dẫn.

Kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu thủy chung truy thực khẩn, hơn nữa một đường đều là đặt ở Độ tại đánh, mà Độ phản ứng cũng rất lãnh tĩnh, vừa đánh vừa lui đem kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu, dẫn tới nó tưởng muốn mai phục vị trí.

Dùng cánh đem trang sức núi giả thượng từ lúc tuyết đọng tảo đến Đại Hắc miêu trước mặt, thành công cản trở đối phương tầm mắt, mà còn phát hiện đối phương không có chút nào giảm tốc độ ý tứ sau, hắc độ nha hướng trước lại phi mấy mễ, sau đó đột nhiên một cái cấp lên cao.

Chỉ thấy kia khối núi giả thạch mặt sau, cư nhiên chính là trung đình bên này một cái cảnh quan hồ, hồ nước trực tiếp dẫn suối nước nóng nước chảy, cho nên mặc dù là mùa đông, bên này nước ấm cũng có thể trường kỳ bảo trì tại hai mươi mấy độ.

Loại này độ ấm hạ cảnh quan hồ đương nhiên sẽ không kết băng, bên trong du ngư bèo rong hợp nhau lại càng tăng thêm sức mạnh, là mùa đông khó gặp một chỗ cảnh đẹp.

Nhưng hôm nay chỗ này cảnh đẹp lại ẩn chứa sát ý, bởi vì liền tính hồ nội chia đều chiều sâu chỉ có một thước tả hữu, nhưng là đối miêu đến nói, rơi vào đi cũng đầy đủ nguy hiểm.

Mà Độ mục đích thực minh xác, nó chính là muốn nhượng kia chỉ kiêu ngạo Đại Hắc miêu rơi vào đi ăn chút đau khổ.

Sau đó ra ngoài độ đoán trước chính là, bông tuyết tan hết sau đó, kia chỉ đã nhìn đến núi giả sau huyền cơ Đại Hắc miêu chẳng những không có giảm tốc độ, sau đó bởi vì quán tính nhị chật vật ngã vào trong hồ, ngược lại lựa chọn gia tốc, lấy càng nhanh tốc độ hướng về hồ bên kia vọt tới.

Tăng tốc, tăng tốc, nhắc lại tốc, liền giống như một ly mã, Đại Hắc miêu tại móng vuốt thải đến mặt hồ bên cạnh thời điểm, đột nhiên cong lên thân thể tứ chi dùng sức nhảy đánh đứng lên, thân thể trên không trung họa xuất một đạo thật dài đường cong, kia đường pa-ra-bôn chung điểm, quả thật cảnh quan hồ mặt khác một bên.

Cho tới bây giờ đều không có nhìn thấy có miêu có thể khiêu như vậy cao lại xa như vậy Độ trực tiếp sửng sốt, mà chính là cái này hoảng thần, cho Mặc cơ hội, nó tại rơi xuống đất nháy mắt quay lại thân thể, lại lần nữa nhảy trở về, mục tiêu nhắm thẳng vào kia dừng ở giữa hồ thượng hắc độ nha.

Độ thấy thế vội vàng cất cánh, lại vẫn là chậm một bước, cái đuôi bị Mặc trực tiếp bắt đến chỉ một thoáng cảnh quan hồ thượng hét thảm một tiếng lông chim loạn tiên.

Quỳ vừa thấy Độ gặp nguy hiểm, phấn đấu quên mình liền vọt tới, đem thân thể che ở Độ phía trước.

Mà Mặc mới sẽ không quản trước mặt mình chắn chính là ai, móng vuốt như trước không chút khách khí duỗi đi qua.

Theo sát mà đến Li Hoa miêu thấy thế dọa trái tim thiếu chút nữa đình khiêu, vội vàng cao giọng hô: "Mặc, mau dừng tay."

Nói giỡn, bên kia hai chỉ chính là khách sạn tổng giám đốc yêu sủng, này nếu như bị chúng nó giết chết hoặc là lộng thương, chỉ sợ Hayakawa tiên sinh sẽ không chút do dự đưa bọn họ toàn bộ đều đuổi ra khỏi cửa đi?

Làm khiến cho lần này xung đột sự kiện đầu sỏ gây tội, Li Hoa miêu Li Hoa miêu chạy đến hai chỉ điểu bên kia phi thường hổ thẹn hướng về chúng nó giải thích.

Tại nó phía sau Đại Hắc miêu thấy thế nhịn không được nhe răng trợn mắt, khí hắc độ nha liền muốn bay lên cùng nó tiếp tục tự chọn.

Quỳ cùng Hứa Kiệt thấy vậy tình huống vội vàng từng người trấn an, thông minh Li Hoa miêu còn lợi dụng hoa hướng dương anh vũ chủng loại thói quen vấn đề, thành công đem kia hai chỉ lừa dối đến chúng nó trong khách phòng.

Khách phòng bên này Li Hoa miêu tìm ra cảm mạo dược cấp hoa hướng dương anh vũ uy đi xuống, hắc độ nha điêu điện báo ấm điếm, chuyển được nguồn điện sau đó nhượng Quỳ nằm úp sấp đi lên, mà còn dùng thân thể của chính mình vi Quỳ sưởi ấm.

Dàn xếp hảo Quỳ sau đó, hắc độ nha nhìn về phía Mặc bên kia ánh mắt như trước không tốt, nếu không phải vì Quỳ an toàn, nó mới sẽ không tùy tiện buông tha kia chỉ dám khi dễ Quỳ gia hỏa.

Fujimoto gia 'Quản gia' Hắc Vũ trường tụ thiện vũ phi thường am hiểu giao tế, nó nhìn ra được, này hai đối trung da lông điểu vũ đều là đen nhánh kia hai chỉ lẫn nhau rất là không đối phó, đến lúc đó Tiểu Kiệt cùng kia chỉ hoa hướng dương anh vũ ngược lại là tán gẫu rất vui vẻ.

Quạ Đen coi đây là cường điệu điểm, hai bên xen kẽ nói chuyện, đại gia ăn trò chuyện, chậm rãi không khí liền dịu đi xuống dưới.

Trong lúc Hứa Kiệt lần thứ hai hướng Quỳ đưa quà xin lỗi, Quỳ cũng có chút ngại ngùng nói: "Cũng là chúng ta bên này rất xúc động , đều lớn tuổi như thế, vẫn là khống chế không được tính tình. \ "

Li Hoa miêu nghe vậy mạo muội hỏi một chút hoa hướng dương anh vũ tuổi, tại biết được đối phương đã ba mươi lăm tuổi, nhị kia chỉ hắc độ nha lại chỉ có nhị tuổi bán thời điểm nhịn không được há to miệng.

Đây là điểu giới bản , gia. . . Gia. . . Gia Tôn luyến?

Đệ 78 chương

Đại khái là Hứa Kiệt sắc mặt quá mức với cổ quái, bởi thế nguyên bản thành thành thật thật ghé vào nhiệt điện ấm điếm thượng hoa hướng dương anh vũ quơ trên đầu mào hỏi: "Làm sao vậy sao?"

Li Hoa miêu nghe vậy lắc đầu liên tục trả lời: "Không có việc gì, không có việc gì."

Giờ này khắc này Hứa Kiệt cũng nghĩ tới, hoa hướng dương anh vũ nhất là đại hoa hướng dương anh vũ loại này động vật, là nổi danh trường thọ.

Nếu lấy chia đều tuổi đến tính toán, ba mươi lăm tuổi Quỳ thúc cũng còn chính là điểu đến trung niên, mà nhị tuổi bán độ nha tuyệt đối đã thành niên, tiến nhập loại này điểu hoàng kim tuổi trẻ.

Cho nên Gia Tôn luyến cái gì không tồn tại, nhiều lắm là này một đôi niên linh kém có chút đại mà thôi.

Bất quá loại này sai rồi hơn ba mươi tuổi niên linh kém hãy để cho Hứa Kiệt cảm thấy thực ngạc nhiên, phải biết loại chuyện này tại động vật giới là tuyệt đối hiếm thấy.

Vi khống chế được lòng hiếu kỳ của mình, không cho nó thất lễ đi tiếp tục hỏi thăm biệt điểu riêng tư, Li Hoa miêu quyết định cho chính mình tìm một sự tình làm, chuyển biến tốt đẹp dời một chút lực chú ý.

Về phần làm thế là tốt hay không nữa?

Không bằng liền đi cho chính mình gia Đại Hắc miêu liếm mao đi ~~~~

Vô cùng vui vẻ Li Hoa miêu thải móng vuốt đi vào Mặc bên cạnh, tiến đến nó bên người thật cẩn thận đem những cái đó dính khắp nơi da lông thượng bông tuyết, còn có bị hòa tan tuyết thủy lộng thấp da lông một chút liếm khô tịnh.

Thân hình cao lớn thân thể khoẻ mạnh, vừa rồi ở bên ngoài đánh nhau lại hung mãnh Đại Hắc miêu, giờ này khắc này lại ngoan ngoãn ngồi xổm ngồi ở tháp tháp mễ thượng, vẻ mặt hưởng thụ nhượng kia chỉ Tiểu Li Hoa cho nó liếm mao, thường thường còn muốn hồi liếm một chút.

Kia hai chỉ dính dính nị nị miêu, nhượng trong khách phòng mặt không khí đều nóng lên, nhìn bên cạnh hoa hướng dương anh vũ kia có chút hâm mộ bộ dáng, Độ cổ cổ tố túi, đặc biệt không phục.

Nhìn nhìn Quỳ bên cạnh những cái đó ngạnh ngạnh miêu lương, độ nha đột nhiên nổ tung trên người lông chim, cánh khẽ nhếch hướng về Đại Bạch anh vũ phát ra chim non khất thực tiếng kêu.

Loại này động tác cùng thanh âm Quỳ là tái quen thuộc bất quá, bởi thế nó theo bản năng liền cúi đầu dùng điểu uế đem những cái đó cứng rắn miêu lương kẹp toái, sau đó từ bên trong lấy ra thích hợp lớn nhỏ toái khối, từng khối từng khối đút cho độ nha ăn.

Hứa Kiệt trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn kia chỉ 'Làm nũng quái', quả thực không thể tin được cái kia hiện tại đang tại hoa hướng dương anh vũ trước mặt phẫn chim non gia hỏa, chính là vừa rồi kia chỉ tại bên ngoài cùng Mặc đánh ngươi chết ta sống hắc gió xoáy.

Uy hoàn Độ Quỳ chính mình cũng muốn ăn vài thứ, chỉ biết nó vừa nhấc đầu liền nhìn thấy trong phòng cái khác động vật nhóm những cái đó giật mình mặt.

Lúc này nó mới nhớ tới, nơi này không là trong nhà, bên cạnh gia không là ngày xưa trong sớm chiều ở chung, cũng sớm đã thói quen nó cùng Độ cách sống mọi người trong nhà, bởi thế phi thường ngại ngùng nói: "Các ngươi cũng ăn nha, ta đây biên cũng đã quen rồi, tổng yếu đem Độ trước uy no."

Nói xong đại khái cảm thấy còn chưa đủ, lại thêm vài câu giải thích: "Độ lúc còn rất nhỏ đã bị cầm điểu ba mẹ qua đời, là ta bắt nó nhặt trở về một chút nuôi lớn . Nó mở to mắt sau đó, cái thứ nhất nhìn thấy chính là ta, cho nên liền dính điểu một ít."

Úc, ấn tùy thói quen đi, đại bộ phận loài chim trung đều có.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ giải thích qua đi, Hứa Kiệt chúng nó gia liền không tại hỏi nhiều, kia hai chỉ rõ ràng chính là một đôi, nhân gia bạn lữ chi gian thân thân mật mật tình cảm hảo, này có cái gì nhưng kỳ quái ?

Không thể không nói động vật nhóm thế giới chính là như vậy đơn giản trực tiếp, vi thực vật, địa bàn cùng bạn lữ, chúng nó có thể tùy thời tự chọn, hơn nữa xuống tay không chút lưu tình.

Nhưng là đương mâu thuẫn điểm không có thời điểm, xung đột tự nhiên cũng liền biến mất, rất nhanh vài cái giờ trước còn lẫn nhau hận không thể cấp đối phương nhan sắc nhìn xem Đại Hắc miêu cùng hắc độ nha, đều có thể đủ ngồi cùng một chỗ hòa bình chia sẻ thực vật.

Mà chúng nó từng người bạn lữ, thì sớm đã tại nói chuyện với nhau trung đối với đối phương thông tuệ cùng linh tính rất là thưởng thức, hiện tại đã bởi vì tri kỷ tiến đến một khối khoan khoái nói chuyện phiếm đi.

Cứ như vậy Quỳ giao cho tân bằng hữu, kia chỉ tên là Hứa Kiệt Li Hoa miêu quả thực quá thông minh.

Quỳ nó tự hỏi chính mình cũng là thực thông minh , không phải gia sẽ không từ tiểu đã bị nhân xưng tán nói nó như là thành tinh .

Nhưng là ở tại giải qua đi, Quỳ cảm thấy chính mình so với kia chỉ tên là Hứa Kiệt Li Hoa miêu đến nói còn kém đến rất xa, đối phương chẳng những tăng giảm thặng dư đều sẽ làm, còn sẽ sáng tác văn giải phương Trình Thức mà còn phụ đạo chủ nhân của mình công khóa, so sánh với Quỳ thậm chí cảm thấy, đối phương mới phải là thành tinh kia một cái. . .

Kế tiếp trong thời gian hoa hướng dương anh vũ quá rất khoái lạc, bởi vì nó bạn mới bằng hữu đồng dạng cũng không thích bên ngoài lạnh như băng lãnh thời tiết.

Cùng Quỳ nhất dạng Hứa Kiệt một đạo mùa đông lớn nhất lạc thú chính là oa ở trong nhà, chẳng qua hoa hướng dương anh vũ là thổi điều hòa công tác, mà Li Hoa miêu lại là thổi điều hòa ghé vào trong nhà ấm bàn địa hạ khò khò ngủ say. . . .

Gặp lại hận vãn miêu cùng anh vũ, chỉ cần có thời gian thời điểm liền nhất định sẽ tiến đến đồng thời nói chuyện trời đất, chúng nó hai chỉ cũng là không dễ dàng, một cái khoác miêu da, mặt khác một cái lại là chỉ số thông minh rất cao, bình thường muốn tìm đến một cái có thể đi vào hành thâm nhập tư tưởng giao lưu động vật thật sự rất khó, hiện giờ thật vất vả gặp, đương nhiên là muốn tán gẫu cái thống khoái.

Nhưng là chúng nó loại này giao lưu, khiến cho hai chỉ đen nhánh gia hỏa nhóm mãnh liệt bất mãn.

Tại Hứa Kiệt cùng Quỳ lại một lần nữa oa tại thảm điện tiến tới đi nằm nói sẽ thời điểm, Mặc trực tiếp đi tới đem chính mình Li Hoa điêu đi, Độ gia nổ cánh tại Quỳ bên người nha nha gọi bậy, ý đồ đem đối phương trải qua đều hấp dẫn đến trên người của mình.

Này hai chỉ cho nhau nhìn không vừa mắt gia hỏa, lần đầu tiên hợp tác hành động vẫn là mãn thành công .

Vui vẻ thời gian tổng là quá đến bay nhanh, rất nhanh Fujimoto gia công nhân viên chức nhóm tập thể ngày nghỉ liền muốn kết thúc.

Quỳ thực luyến tiếc chính mình bạn mới bằng hữu, Hứa Kiệt cũng đồng dạng thực luyến tiếc nó, hai chỉ đều thực thông minh gia hỏa lưu luyến không rời trao đổi lẫn nhau phương thức liên lạc, nhìn bên cạnh độ nha cùng Đại Hắc miêu, trên người điểu vũ cùng da lông nhan sắc thoạt nhìn càng thêm nồng đậm.

Hai chỉ trước còn không đội trời chung gia hỏa cách bạn lữ lẫn nhau nhìn nhau liếc mắt một cái, sau đó lại rất có ăn ý dời đi, không tiếng động giao lưu nháy mắt chấm dứt.

Cất bước mới nhất kết giao bằng hữu, hoa hướng dương anh vũ nội tâm vẫn là có chút tiểu tiểu mất mát .

Từ nhỏ đến lớn đây là lần đầu tiên có một cái động vật có thể làm cho nó cảm thấy chỉ hận gặp lại quá muộn, cái loại này tri kỷ cảm giác, là chủ nhân trên người cũng không từng cảm thụ quá .

Miêu mễ nhóm đi rồi, tứ mạc trên núi lại hạ khởi tuyết, phiêu phiêu đãng đãng tuyết hoa lưu loát rơi trên mặt đất, rất nhanh liền lại cấp đại địa đắp lên thật dày một tầng tịnh bạch.

Mạc thiên cái mà gió lạnh từ từ, Seiichi tiên sinh đâu Quỳ hoa anh vũ mang theo hắc độ nha, thải tuyết đọng bước thấp bước cao hướng trong nhà đi đến.

Một mảnh vắng lặng đương trung, trong nhà kia trản quang cũng là hết sức ánh sáng, chỉ dẫn phong tuyết người trong đi tới phương hướng, nhượng Quỳ chúng nó chỉ cần nhìn đến đã cảm thấy phá lệ ấm áp cùng hữu lực lượng.

Đi vào cửa nhà, cửa phòng nháy mắt mở ra, đã thượng tiểu học nữ nhi vui cười đẩy ngã trên người mình, còn tại học tập đi đường tiểu nhi tử thì đỡ trợ bước xe, kéo một hơi Tiểu Ngọc gạo nha, lạch cạch lạch cạch hướng về chính mình này vừa đi tới.

Nghiêm túc phụ thân ngồi ở trong phòng khách nhìn báo chiều, ngạo kiều đệ đệ thì chà lau chính mình mộc kiếm, từ ái mẫu thân tại phòng bếp trung chuẩn bị người một nhà cơm chiều, hiền lành thê tử ở một bên hỗ trợ.

Giống như là nghe được tiếng vang, thê tử từ phòng bếp trung đi ra hỏi: "Ngươi trở lại?"

"Ân, ta đã trở về."

Hồi gia, thật hảo.

Đệ 79 chương

Thời gian một chút đi qua, sinh hoạt tại tứ mạc trên núi Hayakawa một nhà cùng bọn họ các sủng vật, vẫn như cũ quá cái loại này an nhàn vui sướng sinh hoạt.

Trọng Hạ một ngày Quỳ tan tầm sau đó vô sự có thể làm, rõ ràng liền bay đến đại dương thụ bên này điểu sào đi lên chơi cứng nhắc du hý.

Miyuki tiểu thư từ khi thượng tiểu học sau đó, không lại có oa oa xe tiếp đưa, vi hài tử thượng hạ học phương tiện, Yayoi lão tiên sinh từ hai năm trước bắt đầu, liền làm khởi cháu gái của mình chuyên trách lái xe.

Mà tuấn giới cái kia béo tiểu tử, bây giờ còn không đến đi vườn trẻ thời điểm, vi hắn Chihiro phu nhân đã từ chức tại gia, hiện nay đang tại bà bà bên người học tập, xem bộ dáng là hữu ý từ Keiko lão phu nhân trong tay, tiếp nhận Hayakawa gia nội quản gia chức vụ.

Trong nhà hai vị tiểu chủ nhân đều có người chiếu cố, Quỳ tự nhiên liền thoải mái rất nhiều, hiện giờ nó tan tầm sau đó thời gian, tuyệt đại đa số đều dùng để bồi Độ , điều này làm cho hắc độ nha phá lệ vui sướng.

Nhàn nhã hoa hướng dương anh vũ nằm ngửa tại điểu sào trung, một cái móng vuốt mang theo cứng nhắc, mặt khác một cái móng vuốt thì thuần thục tại trên màn ảnh chung quanh hoạt động.

Quỳ đang tại đùa là một loại hưu nhàn tiểu du hý, cùng loại với tiêu tiêu nhạc cái loại này, thuần túy là mọi người dùng để đuổi thời gian dùng .

Tại nó đùa vui vẻ thời điểm, hắc độ nha đang tại đứng ở điểu sào bên cạnh trên nhánh cây chỉnh lý chúng nó điểu sào bên ngoài, trải qua trường thời gian sử dụng, hơi khô nứt chạc cây đoạn ở tại điểu sào bên trong, mà những cái đó chặt đứt mặt cắt lại vươn ra điểu sào ở ngoài, nhượng điểu sào bên ngoài thoạt nhìn lộn xộn .

Độ hiện tại đang tại làm , chính là đem những cái đó gãy tại điểu sào bên trong nhánh cây rút ra, sau đó sẽ đem đi tìm tới những cái đó tân nhánh cây lần nữa nhét vào đi, bổ khuyết hảo lỗ hổng sau, điểu sào liền lại sẽ biến đến rắn chắc dùng bền .

Xử lý tốt chính mình điểu sào sau đó, Độ vừa lòng nhìn nhìn lại biến đến chân chính nhất tề điểu sào ngoại trắc, nó đối chính mình buổi chiều này công tác thực vừa lòng.

Nha nha ~ nha nha ~~

Thấp giọng kêu Độ bay đến điểu sào bên cạnh, nó vừa định mở miệng đối điểu sào bên trong hoa hướng dương anh vũ nói cái gì đó, đột nhiên chợt nghe đến liên tiếp nha nha, nha nha độ nha gọi truyền tới.

? ? ? ? ?

Điểu sào bên trong Quỳ nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu xem nó, mà đứng ở điểu sào bên cạnh Độ cũng là vẻ mặt dấu chấm hỏi, không là nó gọi nha, nó vừa mới chỉ gọi phía trước kia hai tiếng.

Nha nha -, nha nha -.

Lại có độ nha tiếng kêu truyền tới, lúc này đây rất rõ ràng, trong thanh âm mang theo phẫn nộ cùng nôn nóng, mà phát ra âm thanh chủ nhân, thì ngay tại chúng nó trên đỉnh đầu.

Hai chỉ điểu nghe tiếng đồng thời ngẩng đầu, thị lực phi thường tốt Độ nhìn lông chim hỗn độn, thậm chí mang theo thương bay trở về hai chỉ đại độ nha, Độ híp mắt nhỏ giọng nói rằng: "Đây không phải là đứa ngốc tam điểu tổ trung lão Nhị cùng lão Tam sao? Chúng nó không là bay ra đi độc lập sinh hoạt sao? Như thế nào sẽ chật vật như vậy trở về?"

Bến đò trung đứa ngốc tam điểu tổ chính là A Vũ gia kia tam chỉ đã từng cùng nó đã đánh nhau độ nha tam huynh đệ, chúng nó cùng Độ cùng năm mà sinh, gia cùng năm lớn lên, sau lại tam huynh đệ trung lão Đại thành công hấp dẫn chính mình vừa ý thư điểu, tại sơn nam độ nha lãnh địa bên kia xây tổ phồn thực, hiện giờ chim nhỏ đều dưỡng thứ hai oa .

Mà tam huynh đệ trung lão Nhị cùng lão Tam vận khí liền tương đối sai rồi, tại độ nha lãnh địa vừa được ba tuổi nhiều chúng nó, vẫn là không có bạn lữ cũng không có điểu sào, thất vọng huynh đệ nhị điểu tại năm nay đầu năm quyết định, muốn bay ra đi đi ra bên ngoài tìm kiếm chúng nó bạn lữ.

Sau lại Độ đi sơn nam độ nha lĩnh xuyến môn thời điểm, từ Huyền lão tiên sinh trong miệng biết được, kia hai cái đứa ngốc giống như tại Huyền Nội cảng cá bên kia thành lập chính mình tân lãnh địa, nghe nói đang cùng bên kia độ nha mỹ mi nhóm mắt đi mày lại.

Hayakawa gia sở tại huyền thị, là một tòa ven biển thành thị.

Tuy rằng vi tránh né sóng gió, lúc trước thành thị kiến thiết thời điểm cũng không có tuyển tại bờ biển, mà là lựa chọn chân núi, nhưng này cũng không thể ngăn cản nơi này trở thành một tòa thiên nhiên chất lượng tốt nước sâu cảng.

Thủy lộ bến tàu từ trước dòng người bí tịch kinh tế phát đạt, nơi này cũng là giống nhau , lúc ban đầu nước sâu cảng bên cạnh kia tòa tiểu làng chài, theo dòng người cùng hàng hóa dũng mãnh vào, chậm rãi liền biến thành trấn nhỏ.

Mà thành thị cùng kia tòa trấn nhỏ, liền giống như nam châm hai cấp nhất dạng, trấn nhỏ hướng tới thành thị bởi thế xây dựng thêm phương hướng thủy chung hướng về thành thị.

Thành thị thì cực kỳ hâm mộ trấn nhỏ phát đạt cùng tràn ngập sức sống kinh tế bầu không khí, mở rộng phương hướng mũi tên cũng nhắm thẳng vào bên kia.

Trải qua mười mấy năm phát triển, chậm rãi trấn nhỏ bắt đầu cùng thành thị tiếp giáp, sau lại trấn nhỏ trực tiếp bị hủy bỏ, thay thế chính là này tòa thành thị nhiều một cái thâm cảng khu.

Mà kia hai nhà hỏa đi địa phương phương chính là thâm cảng khu, nghe nói những cái đó cá nhiều, tôm nhiều, hải sản nhiều, tiểu động vật nhiều, là một chỗ phi thường tốt kiếm ăn khu vực.

Bất quá Huyền tiên sinh không phải nói kia hai cái đã đã ở bên kia thành lập lãnh địa sao? Như thế chật vật mà về, sợ là tân lãnh địa bên kia xảy ra vấn đề gì đi?

Tuy rằng Độ tổng là đứa ngốc đứa ngốc xưng hô kia độ nha tam huynh đệ, nhưng là đối chúng nó sức chiến đấu, Độ vẫn là thực hiểu biết , tại độ nha đương trung chúng nó cũng coi là ưu tú , nếu huynh đệ phối hợp, có thể phát huy chiến lực tuyệt đối là một thêm một lớn hơn nhị.

Lúc này không cần Độ nói, vẫn luôn ngửa đầu Quỳ cũng nhận ra bay trên trời kia hai chỉ.

Nó kéo ra giọng Oa Oa hô: "Hai người các ngươi hài tử không là xuất môn tìm kiếm bạn lữ đi? Đây là tìm được vẫn là không tìm được?"

Nghe được có điểu hảm chính mình, độ nha Nhị huynh đệ cúi đầu vừa thấy, thấy là thục điểu hơi suy nghĩ một chút cũng liền mới hạ xuống.

Dừng ở đại dương thụ chạc cây thượng sau, tam huynh đệ trung lão Nhị trầm mặc không nói, đến lúc đó tính cách hấp tấp nóng nẩy lão Tam khiêu chân nha nha nói rằng: "Đừng nói nữa Quỳ thúc, huynh đệ chúng ta cũng là xui xẻo, vốn là tại thâm cảng khu bên kia sinh hoạt hảo hảo , ta Nhị ca đều có ý trung thư điểu, chuẩn bị tìm địa phương xây tổ . Kết quả hôm nay buổi sáng không biết từ nơi này xông tới một đám mèo hoang, thấy chúng ta không nói hai lời lập tức đấu võ, chúng ta hai chỉ đánh không lại một đám, đành phải ném địa bàn đem về đến ."

"Hai người các ngươi chỉ cư nhiên bị miêu cấp đánh trở lại?"

Những lời này là Độ hỏi , cũng không trách nó sẽ hỏi như vậy, thân là thực vật liên thượng không thể điều hòa hai đoan, điểu cùng miêu mâu thuẫn vĩnh viễn khó giải.

Đối với độ nha nhóm đến nói, cùng miêu tự chọn là tại tầm thường bất quá sự tình, nhất là sơn nam độ nha lĩnh bên kia đi ra độ nha nhóm, như thế nào đối phó miêu, chúng nó tại rõ ràng bất quá.

Kia nhị ngốc cùng tam ngốc cũng không phải chim nhỏ, sức chiến đấu lại không tầm thường, cư nhiên nhượng một đám mèo hoang bức ra lãnh địa, này nhưng quá ít thấy.

"Vậy ngươi nhóm cái này trở lại? Là tính toán lưu lại không tại đi trở về sao?" Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe xong độ nha Nhị huynh đệ nói sau như thế hỏi.

"Làm sao có thể, là của chúng ta địa bàn đương nhiên muốn cướp trở về, chúng ta lần này trở về chính là tìm đến giúp đỡ . Lại nói ta còn hảo, Nhị ca chính là hữu ý trung điểu tại nước sâu cảng bên kia , không quay về điểu làm như thế nào?"

Độ nha đối với bạn lữ trung thành cùng tử não , điểm này không có ai so Quỳ càng có lĩnh hội.

Nó lặng lẽ liếc một cái bên cạnh Độ, không nói gì mà độ nha hai huynh đệ cùng chúng nó hàn huyên vài giây đồng hồ sau đó, liền vội vã cất cánh, hướng độ nha lĩnh bên kia tìm kiếm cứu viện đi.

Mười mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, chậm rãi một đám độ nha từ sơn nam bên kia bay tới.

Chúng nó trải qua Hayakawa gia trên không thời điểm, oa trong hoa hướng dương anh vũ cùng hắc độ nha cố ý nhảy ra, đứng ở điểu oa bên cạnh cẩn thận xem xét, quả nhiên tại kia đàn độ nha đương trung phát hiện trở về cầu viện độ nha hai huynh đệ.

Đám kia độ nha đương trung, đầu lĩnh chính là chúng nó cùng oa đại ca, trừ cái này ra Độ còn tại trong đó phát hiện rất nhiều thục gương mặt, đại bộ phận đều là cùng kia tam huynh đệ cùng năm sinh ra, đồng thời lớn lên độ nha nhóm.

Nhìn kia đông nghìn nghịt mây đen nhất dạng một đám độ nha từ đầu của mình đỉnh bay qua, hùng hổ hướng về thâm cảng khu bên kia xuất phát, Đại Bạch anh vũ không khỏi lắc đầu liên tục, ở trong lòng cảm thán độ nha quả nhiên là cập này mang thù một loại điểu.

Chạng vạng, sắc trời dần tối, điểu sào bên trong độ nha cùng anh vũ thu thập xong đồ vật, chuẩn bị trở về gia đi cơm nước xong.

Nhưng mà không đợi chúng nó đem đồ vật thu thập xong, trên đỉnh đầu liền truyền đến một trận thê thê thảm thảm chim hót thanh.

Hai chỉ điểu nghe tiếng ngẩng đầu vừa thấy, chỉ thấy lúc trước uy phong lẫm lẫm xuất ngoại cấp huynh đệ báo thù độ nha nhóm, đã sớm không có lúc trước khí thế cùng kiêu ngạo, giống như tàn binh bại tướng nhất dạng chật vật mà về, vừa thấy chính là ở bên ngoài đánh đánh bại.

Độ thấy thế rất là ngạc nhiên, không khỏi từ oa trung bay ra, đón đám kia độ nha bay qua, tại giữa không trung hỏi: "Các ngươi đây là làm sao vậy?"

Mặt mũi bầm dập lại sứt đầu mẻ trán tam huynh đệ trung lão Đại nghe vậy ủ rũ hồi đáp: "Đến nước sâu cảng bên kia đi cấp lão Nhị lão Tam đoạt địa bàn, không đoạt lấy bị những cái đó mèo hoang cấp đánh."

Độ nghe vậy nhìn chung quanh một vòng, yên lặng ở trong lòng đếm tham chiến độ nha số lượng, sau đó kinh ngạc hỏi: "Các ngươi hai mươi mấy chỉ không đánh quá một đám mèo hoang? Đám kia miêu số lượng rất nhiều sao?"

Độ nha nhóm luôn luôn đều là số lượng càng nhiều sức chiến đấu càng mạnh, này tăng phúc không là lấy toán cộng, mà là lấy phép nhân phương thức hướng về phía trước tăng lên .

Chỉ cần chúng nó số lượng đầy đủ, độ nha nhóm liên bầy sói cũng dám trêu chọc, huống chi là một đám trong thành thị mèo hoang.

Trước thủy chung không nói được một lời, giờ phút này cũng là dị thường suy sút lão Nhị nghe vậy nói rằng: "Miêu số lượng ngược lại là cùng chúng ta không sai biệt lắm, nhưng là chúng nó trung gian có một cái 'Quái vật', kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu đặc biệt có thể đánh, một đôi nhị, một đôi tam thậm chí một đôi thất, chúng ta đều không chiếm thượng phong. Lão Tam nếu không phi khoái, thiếu chút nữa bị kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu từ thiên thượng điêu xuống dưới làm điểm tâm."

"Đặc biệt có thể đánh Đại Hắc miêu? Lớn lên thế nào? Kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu bên cạnh có phải hay không còn đi theo một cái Li Hoa miêu?" Trong lòng mơ hồ có chút không hảo dự cảm Độ vừa nghe đối diện thuyết pháp, vội vàng truy vấn.

"Kia chỉ hắc miêu hình thể đặc biệt đại, da lông lớp giữa chiều dài, ánh mắt là màu nâu , nó bên cạnh không có Li Hoa miêu, đến là có một cái đại bạch miêu."

Không giống tin tức nhượng Độ không khỏi lại bắt đầu nghi hoặc, áp chế trong lòng hồ nghi nó từ nay về sau đối nước sâu cảng bên kia tin tức bắt đầu phá lệ chú ý.

Đệ 80 chương

Làm phi ở trên trời giống loài, chim chóc nhóm tin tức truyền lại tốc độ luôn luôn là phi thường khoái .

Không vài ngày Độ liền từ chim sẻ, bồ câu còn có Dạ Oanh nhóm trong miệng nhóm biết được, bên trong thành đến một đám mèo hoang, sức chiến đấu thập phần kinh người, chúng nó tựa hồ là hữu ý tại thị nội thường trú, đã bắt đầu lấy nghiền áp tư thái, một chút ăn mòn Huyền Nội cái khác động vật nhóm lãnh địa.

Những cái đó mèo hoang lúc ban đầu chỗ đặt chân chính là thành tây nước sâu cảng, mà hiện tại chúng nó đã lấy nước sâu cảng bên kia vi đại bản doanh, hướng đông khuếch trương đến lão thành nội bên cạnh, tại hướng trước liền muốn đi vào lão thành nội .

Căn cứ chim chóc nhóm mang trở về tin tức, Độ xác nhận tại kia cái mèo hoang đàn trung, đầu lĩnh quả thật chính là một cái Đại Hắc miêu, mà nghe được những cái đó điểu nhóm đối kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu bên ngoài miêu tả, Độ trong lòng nỗi băn khoăn là càng lúc càng lớn.

Rốt cục tại nghe được những cái đó mèo hoang đã đánh vào lão thành nội, chiếm lĩnh lão thành nội tây trắc hơn phân nửa thổ địa sau đó, Độ tái không nhẫn nhịn được, nó quyết định muốn tới lão thành nội bên kia đi tự mình nhìn xem.

Huyền Nội lão thành nội tây khu cùng nam khu chỗ giao giới, một mảnh diện tích không đại Tiểu Hoa viên trung, hai đội lông xù nhóm chính ở vào giằng co đương trung.

Tây trắc bên này lông xù nhóm là một đám đại miêu, hắc , bạch , quất , hổ ban , mang hoa văn , tổng số thoạt nhìn chỉ có hơn mười chỉ, phân tán phân bố tại tiểu công viên tây trắc, thoạt nhìn lười nhác lại không thành quy mô.

Nhưng muốn là nhìn kỹ liền sẽ phát hiện, những cái đó mèo hoang mỗi một chỉ sở tại vị trí đều rất có chú ý, chúng nó hữu ý vô ý đều cùng chung quanh đồng bạn hỗ thành sừng, cam đoan bất luận là kia con mèo đều cũng không phải đơn đả độc đấu, có thể lẫn nhau chi gian có điều chiếu ứng.

Mà đông trắc kia một bên lông xù nhóm, thoạt nhìn liền có chút ý tứ , bởi vì bên kia đừng nói là chủng loại , trồng liên tục một giống cây thuộc cũng không phải nhất dạng , một đám mèo hoang cư nhiên cùng chó hoang liên hợp ở tại đồng thời.

Cùng so với tây trắc đại miêu đàn thoải mái thích ý, bên này miêu cẩu liên hợp đàn tuy rằng sổ nhiều thế chúng, nhưng là có thể nhìn ra được, chúng nó thực khẩn trương.

Đông trắc liên hợp đàn bên này, chó hoang trung đầu lĩnh chính là một cái thành niên lại thực cường tráng xuyến xuyến Akita khuyển, loại này cẩu ở bên cạnh thực thông thường, cho dù là chó hoang đàn nội trừ bỏ nó ở ngoài đều còn có hảo mấy cái.

Lúc này bang chó hoang thủ lĩnh mùa thu xuyến xuyến cái kia ngày xưa tổng là cuốn lại cong tại trên lưng cái đuôi, cũng là buông lỏng ra quyển khúc trạng thái, rủ khoát lên hai cái lui về phía sau trung gian.

Nhìn ra được kia chỉ khuyển hiện tại tâm tình phải là thực phiền táo , bởi vì nó rũ xuống đi cái đuôi tiêm thủy chung đều bảo trì thẳng tắp, đây là một điều khuyển ở vào đề phòng trung mới có trạng thái.

Thủ lĩnh Akita hiện tại đích xác thực nóng nảy, bởi vì ngay tại nó phía sau, lão thành nội nam trắc vốn là chúng nó bang chó hoang địa phương bàn, mà tây trắc lại là dã Miêu Bang lãnh địa.

Nguyên bản dã Miêu Bang cùng bang chó hoang cũng là thủy hỏa bất dung , nhưng là từ khi đối diện đám kia Đại Dã miêu xuất hiện sau đó, loại tình huống này lại xuất hiện kinh người chuyển biến.

Ngay tại mấy ngày trước đây, đối diện đám gia hỏa kia phái miêu truyền lời cho nó nhóm chó hoang cùng dã Miêu Bang, hạn chúng nó trong vòng 3 ngày hoặc là quy hàng hoặc là rời đi, không phải tự gánh lấy hậu quả.

Lúc ấy bất luận là bang chó hoang bên này vẫn là dã Miêu Bang bên kia đều đem cái này cảnh cáo trở thành chê cười, lại thật không ngờ ba ngày sau đó, chuyện cười này sẽ biến thành nói thật.

Ngay tại ngày hôm qua buổi sáng, đối diện đám kia từ bên ngoài Đại Dã miêu đánh bất ngờ thành tây dã Miêu Bang, dã Miêu Bang đột nhiên bị tập kích bị bắt đánh trả, lại thủy chung đều tổ chức không đứng dậy hữu hiệu tiến công, cuối cùng thất bại thảm hại.

Thân là cận lân bang chó hoang thấy kia một hồi đại chiến, cẩu bang thủ lĩnh xuyến xuyến mùa thu đối đám kia từ bên ngoài Đại Dã miêu nhóm sức chiến đấu thập phần giật mình, nó rất rõ ràng chính mình bên này chó hoang số lượng tuy rằng muốn so với đối phương nhiều một ít, nhưng là thật động khởi tay đến, chúng nó chỉ sợ như trước là sẽ không địch lại đối phương.

Mà chiến bại sau đó, hôm nay dã Miêu Bang liền chính là chúng nó ngày mai hạ tràng, giúp phái tổn hại lãnh địa mất đi, chúng nó cũng đem trở thành một đám chó nhà có tang.

Trải qua thâm tư thục lự sau, cẩu bang đầu lĩnh làm ra một cái nhượng sở hữu động vật đều thực giật mình lựa chọn.

Nó cư nhiên chủ động tiếp nạp thất bại sau đó bị đuổi đi mèo hoang nhóm, mà còn cùng chúng nó liên thủ, lấy sau khi thành công song phương cùng chung sở hữu địa bàn vi đại giới, đem bang chó hoang cùng dã Miêu Bang liên hợp cùng một chỗ, cộng đồng đối phó xâm lấn chúng nó lãnh địa địch nhân, vì thế liền xuất hiện hôm nay miêu cẩu đồng minh hình ảnh.

Ngay tại bang chó hoang thủ lĩnh bên cạnh, dã Miêu Bang thủ lĩnh hoa da hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm cách đó không xa những cái đó biếng nhác, hoặc nằm úp sấp hoặc ngồi hoặc nằm, hoặc là liếm da lông hoặc là nhắm mắt dưỡng thần một đám gia hỏa.

Chính là đám gia hỏa kia, đem nó đuổi ra lãnh địa, hiện tại không thỏa mãn chúng nó còn muốn tiếp tục khởi xướng chiến tranh.

Nhìn chằm chằm vị trí tại xâm lấn miêu mễ nhóm phía trước nhất kia đang tại lẫn nhau liếm mao khò khè nói nhiều trao đổi một đen một trắng hai chỉ đại miêu, hoa da ánh mắt cơ hồ đều nhanh muốn bốc hỏa.

Chính là hai người này, tối có thể đánh phối hợp cũng tối ăn ý, nó Miêu Bang trung, tối thiểu có một nửa ở trên gia hỏa là thua ở chúng nó nắm hạ .

Đối mặt hoa da hung ác ánh mắt, đối diện hai con mèo lại như là không có nhìn thấy nhất dạng, như trước tự cố mục đích bản thân cấp lẫn nhau liếm mao, kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu thậm chí còn khò khè nói nhiều không ngừng dùng đầu đi cọ đại bạch miêu cổ.

Quả thực rất trong mắt vô miêu , không mang như vậy khi dễ miêu ! ! !

Nuốt không trôi khẩu khí này hoa da lúc ấy liền muốn phát tác, lại bị xuyến xuyến Akita cấp ngăn cản.

Bình tĩnh nhất trương cẩu mặt, Akita hướng về đám kia xa lạ Đại Dã miêu nhóm hỏi: "Các ngươi rốt cuộc tưởng muốn làm cái gì?"

Nghe được Akita câu hỏi, bên kia mèo hoang đàn trung đi ra một cái lớn bính mặt điền viên miêu, nó bãi bãi cái đuôi chậm rãi nói: "Muốn làm cái gì không là làm cũ đã nói cho các ngươi biết sao, thần phục hoặc là bị đánh, chọn một trong hai khoái một ít."

Bánh mì loại lớn mặt điền viên miêu kia kiêu ngạo thái độ chọc giận xuyến xuyến Akita, nó cao giọng nói một câu khinh người quá đáng, sau đó cư nhiên tiếp đón đồng bạn cùng đồng minh nhóm dẫn đầu phát động công kích.

Akita khuyển là tưởng muốn tiên hạ thủ vi cường, thừa dịp bên kia miêu mễ nhóm đều còn có chuẩn bị tốt thời điểm, đánh chúng nó trở tay không kịp.

Nhưng mà ý tưởng là hảo , lại căn bản là thực hành không đứng dậy, bởi vì tại chúng nó lựa chọn tiến công nháy mắt, đối diện đám kia nguyên bản lười biếng mèo hoang nhóm, lập tức liền biến dạng tử.

Liền giống như tỉnh ngủ sư đàn nhất dạng, đối diện mèo hoang đàn lập tức liền tiến nhập trạng thái chiến đấu.

Từ số lượng đi lên nói, bang chó hoang cùng dã Miêu Bang liên minh muốn so với đối diện Đại Dã miêu đàn nhiều thượng rất nhiều, tối thiểu phải có gấp đôi.

Nhưng là xâm lấn miêu đàn đối với cái này cũng là không sợ chút nào, kia chỉ thân thể cường tráng khổng lồ Đại Hắc miêu xung trận ngựa lên trước, nghênh diện liền đối thượng hướng lại đây hai cái chó hoang.

Móng vuốt vung lên điều thứ nhất thấu lại đây loại nhỏ khuyển đã bị Đại Hắc miêu một móng vuốt chụp phi, sau đó liền cùng theo nhau mà đến bang chó hoang đầu lĩnh chiến cùng một chỗ.

Theo sát tại nó phía sau kia chỉ xinh đẹp đại bạch miêu, tại cắn chạy một cái mèo hoang sau đó, quay đầu liền ngăn cản không có hảo ý tưởng muốn từ phía sau lưng đánh lén hoa da.

Chỉ một thoáng tiểu trên quảng trường miêu hào khuyển phệ, giống như đốt khai nước sôi nhất dạng, miêu miêu cẩu cẩu nhóm đánh Seiichi đoàn, một hồi hỗn chiến như vậy bắt đầu.

Ban đầu mấy phút đồng hồ hai bên còn có thể đủ thế lực ngang nhau, nhưng là theo hoa da cùng xuyến xuyến Akita thất bại, miêu cẩu liên minh bên kia vội vàng kết minh tệ đoan mà bắt đầu hiển hiện ra.

Kết minh song phương tuy rằng coi như hiểu biết, nhưng chúng nó lẫn nhau chi gian cũng không tín nhiệm, thậm chí còn sẽ theo bản năng cho nhau phòng bị, liền lại càng không muốn nói cái gì phối hợp .

Mà từ bên ngoài đám kia Đại Dã miêu, lẫn nhau chi gian hiển nhiên đều phi thường quen thuộc, chúng nó chẳng những sẽ phối hợp, còn sẽ cho lẫn nhau đánh yểm trợ, ngươi tiến công ta phòng thủ, ngươi thời điểm chiến đấu ta liền phụ trách hấp dẫn cái khác mục tiêu, cùng từng người vi chiến miêu cẩu liên minh nhóm khi xuất ra, bên này chiến đấu cư nhiên đã đều xuất hiện loại nhỏ chiến trận hình thức ban đầu.

Hai so sánh với so dưới, miêu cẩu liên minh bên này rất nhanh liền rơi xuống hạ phong, hữu hiệu chống cự đều không có tiến hành bao lâu, đã bị kỷ luật nghiêm minh từ bên ngoài miêu đàn tách ra trận thế, không thể không bắt đầu bốn phía mà chạy.

Hoa da cũng sớm đã bị cắn đi, xuyến xuyến Akita cũng bị kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu ấn trên mặt đất cuồng đánh, thắng lợi cân tiểu ly sớm đã nghiêng lệch, trận chiến đấu này người thắng là đám kia từ bên ngoài Đại Dã miêu.

Dừng ở trên cây Độ đem này hết thảy đều xem ở trong mắt, nó ánh mắt thủy chung đều nhìn chằm chằm dưới tàng cây kia chỉ đánh cẩu Đại Hắc miêu, trong ánh mắt trừ bỏ cảnh giác còn có nghi hoặc.

Đệ 81 chương

Giống, thật là quá giống.

Nhìn kia chỉ tại tiểu trong quảng trường đại phát thần uy Đại Hắc miêu, cố ý đến thị nội đến quan sát địch tình Độ như thế nghĩ đến.

Trên cơ bản trừ bỏ tuổi, da lông chiều dài cùng ánh mắt nhan sắc không giống nhau ở ngoài, kia chỉ đầu lĩnh Đại Dã miêu, cơ hồ cùng hai năm trước kia chỉ cùng Li Hoa miêu đồng thời lại đây nghỉ phép Đại Hắc miêu giống nhau như đúc.

Nếu chính là da lông nhan sắc cùng thân hình giống nhau còn chưa tính, nhưng là liên trưởng sống chung khí chất đều có thất, bát phân rất giống, cái này nhượng Độ không thể không càng thêm hoài nghi, hoài nghi phía dưới kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu, cùng trước đả bại nó kia một cái chi gian hay không có cái gì quan hệ.

Có lẽ nó hẳn là tại sau khi trở về hỏi một chút Quỳ, bởi vì Quỳ cùng kia chỉ tiến đến nghỉ phép Li Hoa miêu lẫn nhau trước vẫn luôn đều cũng có liên hệ , hơn nữa quan hệ còn thực hảo, hỏi một chút cũng Tựu Tựu có thể biết một ít trước không biết sự tình.

Ngay tại Độ đứng ở trên nhánh cây cúi đầu trầm tư thời điểm, bên cạnh chạc cây bên cạnh đột nhiên truyền đến hơi hơi chạy bằng khí thanh, còn chưa chờ nó hoàn hồn, một con chim liền dừng ở mặt trên.

Tỉnh táo Độ lập tức bay khỏi vừa rồi đứng thẳng kia căn nhánh cây, nhảy đến biệt chạc cây thượng hạ xuống, nghiêng người vừa thấy phát hiện rơi xuống kia chỉ điểu, cư nhiên là độ nha lãnh địa bên kia đương nhiệm thủ lĩnh A Vũ.

Một năm trước Huyền lão tiên sinh liền lấy tuổi già thể yếu tinh thần không tốt vi lý do, đem sơn nam độ nha đàn thủ lĩnh vị trí giao cho mình tiểu con rể, đại độ nha A Vũ.

Đương nhiên loại này giao tiếp cùng truyền thừa không là tuyệt đối , tộc đàn đương trung bất luận cái gì một cái độ nha đều lần này quyết định có điều bất mãn, cũng có thể tại bất luận cái gì thời khắc hướng về A Vũ khởi xướng khiêu chiến, độ nha tộc đàn thủ lĩnh vị trí, cho tới bây giờ đều cũng có năng lực đến chi.

Bất quá A Vũ nó cũng không có gặp gỡ loại này phiền toái, bởi vì huyền hữu ý vô ý duy trì, A Vũ gần nhất này một hai năm trên cơ bản cũng đã bị vây dẫn dắt thủ lĩnh trạng thái, tộc đàn trung độ nha nhóm cũng sớm đã đối nó tâm phục khẩu phục, hiện giờ huyền tuyên bố từ A Vũ kế vị, cũng bất quá là nhượng nó càng vì danh chính ngôn thuận mà thôi.

Đối với vị này rất có thể là cha mình đại độ nha, Độ tại đối mặt nó thời điểm thái độ cùng với nó chim chóc không có bất luận cái gì phân biệt, mà A Vũ đối với nó thái độ, cũng là giống nhau như đúc.

Hai chỉ đều lo liệu giải quyết việc chung thái độ đại độ nha, tiến hành một hồi giống như ngôn ngữ ngoại giao giống nhau ngắn gọn đối thoại.

A Độ: "Ngươi cũng là lại đây quan sát những cái đó xâm lấn mèo hoang nhóm ?"

A Vũ: "Ân, gần nhất bên trong thành bởi vì đám người này nháo ồn ào huyên náo, liên quan trên núi đều không yên ổn. Nghe nói chúng nó khuếch trương lãnh thổ tốc độ thập phần kinh người, hiển nhiên sở đồ không tiểu, nhượng điểu không thể không phòng."

A Độ: "Ân, ngươi nói rất có đạo lý, hơn nữa dựa theo chúng nó hiện tại đi tới lộ tuyến đến xem, ta sẽ so các ngươi trước gặp được chúng nó."

Độ những lời này chính là tại trần thuật sự thật, ngữ khí nhẹ nhàng không có bất luận cái gì phập phồng.

Ngược lại là nghe nói nó nói sau, đối diện đại độ nha A Vũ nói rằng: "Tới thời điểm lão tộc trưởng nói với ta, nếu ở bên cạnh gặp ngươi, xin mời ngươi buổi chiều đến lãnh địa bên kia đi một chuyến."

A Độ nghe vậy oai điểu đầu nháy mắt mấy cái hỏi: "Lão sư bảo ta, là có chuyện gì không?"

"Ta cũng không biết, tóm lại ta đến trước lão tộc trưởng là như vậy phân phó , nhìn thấy ngươi sau đó cũng là một chữ không lầm thuật lại, cho nên ngươi trả lời là?"

"Thỉnh giúp ta báo cho lão sư, ta buổi chiều nhất định sẽ đi."

Một đoạn đơn giản nói chuyện với nhau sau, A Vũ không tại nhiều lời, khẽ gật đầu sau đó đứng dậy bước đi, động tác rõ ràng lưu loát.

Mà Độ ngẩng đầu quan vọng một chút không trung, giơ đến không sai biệt lắm nhanh đến giữa trưa, cũng là nên khi về nhà .

Chẳng qua nó tại trước khi rời đi lần thứ hai quay đầu nhìn thoáng qua đang tại thụ dưới chúc mừng thắng lợi từ bên ngoài dã Miêu Bang, đối với kia một cái cùng duy nhất chiến thắng quá chính mình gia hỏa thập phần tương tự Đại Hắc miêu, Độ vẫn là có chút để ý .

Cơm trưa thời gian Độ khoan khoái cùng Quỳ đồng thời ăn Quỳ hoa tử, Độ chính là này tính tình, có tái nhiều phiền lòng sự cũng không đưa đến Quỳ bên này, mỗi một lần cùng Quỳ cùng một chỗ thời khắc, tổng là nó vui sướng nhất thời điểm.

Cơm trưa sau khi kết thúc, Độ đáp ứng lời mời đi vào sơn nam độ nha đàn lãnh địa, đi vào đại sam thụ bên này khi, A Vũ quả nhiên cũng tại bên này.

Cùng trước so sánh với, huyền đã càng thêm già nua, chẳng những trên người lông chim sáng rọi càng thêm ảm đạm, lông mày rủ xuống biên sừng cũng có rõ ràng xám trắng nhan sắc.

Nhưng là nó tinh thần như trước thực hảo, hai mắt sáng ngời hữu thần động tác mạnh mẽ linh hoạt, nếu không biết tình huống, mặc cho ai đều hoàn toàn nhìn không ra đây là một cái độ nha bên trong 'Trăm tuổi' thọ tinh.

Nhìn thấy Độ đến, huyền hơi hơi hướng về nó gật gật đầu nói rằng: "Thượng buổi trưa phát sinh tại thị nội tiểu quảng trường bên kia sự tình, A Vũ trở về thời điểm cũng đã nói với ta . Nhưng là về kia chỉ đầu lĩnh Đại Hắc miêu sự tình, nó bởi vì không có đặc biệt chú ý, cho nên nói không là rất rõ ràng, nghe nói ngươi cũng đi , đem kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu sự tình đang cùng ta nói một ít, càng kỹ càng tỉ mỉ càng tốt."

Độ đích xác kỹ càng tỉ mỉ, nó thậm chí nhớ rõ kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu trên người da lông cụ thể chiều dài, cùng trên mặt biểu tình.

Tại nghe nói Độ miêu tả sau đó, Huyền lão tiên sinh trầm mặc hồi lâu mới mở miệng đạo: "Chẳng lẽ, cái kia truyền thuyết là thật ?"

"Cái gì truyền thuyết?" Thủy chung đều đối đầu lĩnh Đại Hắc miêu thêm vào chú ý Độ nghe vậy lập tức hỏi ý kiến.

"Tại chúng ta độ nha giới, không phải nói là toàn bộ động vật giới đều vẫn luôn truyền lưu một cái đồn đãi, nói là trên thế giới này có một loại yêu quái, chúng nó có hắc miêu bộ dáng, lại trường hai cái cái đuôi, thân thủ cường hãn tính cách hung mãnh, là tuyệt đối không thể đủ trêu chọc tồn tại."

Nghe được huyền nói như vậy, luôn luôn tại bên cạnh thực an tĩnh A Vũ cũng không khỏi đến tò mò, hướng về chính mình nhạc phụ hỏi: "Cái này đồn đãi là chân thật sao?"

"Ta không biết, bởi vì ta không có nhìn thấy quá. Nhưng là giáo sư ta đây chút chương trình học lão sư đã từng cùng ta nói rồi, nó nói tại nó còn trẻ thời điểm, đến Quan Đông bên kia đi du lịch, đã từng gặp được quá một cái phi thường khủng bố Đại Hắc miêu. Lúc ấy kia chỉ hắc miêu đang tại đoạt một đầu gấu chó thực vật, nó thành công , đem gấu chó đuổi đi. Kia tràng chiến đấu nhượng sư phụ của ta ký ức hãy còn mới mẻ, nó từng thực nghiêm khắc khuyên bảo ta, nếu gặp được những tên kia, có thể trốn rất xa liền rất xa."

Huyền lão tiên sinh nói nhượng Độ trầm mặc , nó lại nghĩ tới lúc trước kia chỉ làm cho mình thủ nếm thất bại Đại Hắc miêu, cái loại này sức chiến đấu đích xác không là một cái miêu có thể ôm lấy .

"Bất luận như thế nào, ta sẽ không nhượng xuất lãnh địa ."

Đây là Độ trong lòng nói, cho nên nó nói liền phá lệ kiên định.

Cùng những cái đó mất đi lãnh địa chật vật chạy trốn sau đó, còn có thể nơi khác Đông Sơn tái khởi, lần thứ hai trùng kiến lãnh địa một lần nữa bắt đầu sinh hoạt gia hỏa nhóm bất đồng, nó lãnh địa chính là Quỳ gia, nó lui không thể lui.

"A Độ, đừng quá quật cường, nếu thật sự sự không thể vi, không đủ tháo vác đến, ngươi muốn nhiều vi Quỳ suy nghĩ một chút."

Hắc độ nha nghe vậy trên cổ nguyên bản đã dựng thẳng lên linh vũ dần dần bình phục, nhưng nó vẫn là nói rằng: "Nhà của chúng ta nhất định là của chúng ta, đây là ta cuối cùng kiên trì, tuyệt đối sẽ không thoái nhượng."

Huyền lão tiên sinh nghe vậy nhìn phương xa, tựa hồ là tưởng muốn xuyên thấu tầng mây cùng không gian, nhìn vừa thấy đám kia nháo đến láng giềng bất an mèo hoang nhóm rốt cuộc là bộ dạng thế nào.

Đáng tiếc nó hiện tại tuổi tác đã cao, hiện tại liên tam cơm đều là bọn nhỏ cấp đưa lại đây , loại này có đoạn khoảng cách phi hành, đối hiện tại nó đến nói đã thực khó làm được .

Đệ 82 chương

Những cái đó khiến cho toàn huyền động vật nhóm chú mục, nhượng tứ mạc trên núi độ nha nhóm cuộc sống hàng ngày khó an xâm lấn mèo hoang nhóm, cũng không có bởi vì chúng nó tạo thành rung chuyển mà dừng lại khuếch trương lãnh thổ cước bộ.

Cùng chi chính tương phản chính là, tại lấy được lão thành nội nam diện cùng phía tây lãnh thổ sau, chúng nó lại dùng hai ngày thời gian, đem lão thành nội nội cuối cùng một khối lãnh địa, liên tiếp thành nội cùng tứ mạc sơn mặt đông cũng chiếm lĩnh xuống dưới.

Sở dĩ đánh hạ khu vực này dùng hai ngày thời gian, là bởi vì này phiến thổ địa tiếp cận sơn sừng, thổ địa bằng phẳng thổ nhưỡng nội dinh dưỡng phong phú, Huyền Nội cơ hồ sở hữu gieo trồng viên vị trí đều tại bên này, là người thành phố cung cấp rau xanh cùng cà mèn tử.

Đại diện tích gieo trồng thổ địa vi nơi này mang đến phong phú thực vật, bởi thế cùng lão thành nội cái khác khu vực so sánh với, nơi này tiểu động vật nhóm liền muốn nhiều hơn nhiều.

Số lượng đông đảo động vật nhượng nơi này thế lực cực kỳ phức tạp, không có bất luận cái gì một cái động vật hoặc là bất luận cái gì một cái đoàn thể đối nơi này có được tuyệt đối chưởng khống quyền, cho nên xâm lấn dã Miêu Bang không thể không một chút thanh lý bên này nguyên thủy thế lực.

Đánh hạ nơi này thời điểm, cơ hồ là thành tây cùng thành nam gấp đôi, bất quá mèo hoang nhóm cảm thấy này thực đáng giá, bởi vì nơi này là trong thành thị cuối cùng một khối bính đồ, bắt lấy bên này sau, cả tòa huyền thị cũng chỉ có kia tòa cao cao tứ mạc núi non, còn không phải chúng nó Miêu Bang lãnh thổ.

Bất quá cũng không quan hệ, hiện tại chúng nó mặt đông lãnh thổ đã thác trương đến tứ mạc sơn dưới chân, tin tưởng dùng không được bao lâu, này tòa thành thị chính là thuộc loại Miêu Bang .

Theo từ bên ngoài Miêu Bang thế lực cấp tốc khuếch trương, rất nhanh chúng nó liền đi tới tứ mạc trên núi sơn cái kia bàn sơn đạo lúc đầu điểm, mà này Lí chính là Độ cùng lão thành nội lãnh địa chi gian đường ranh giới.

Một cái lớn bính mặt điền viên miêu nhìn biên giới tuyến bên cạnh thân cây thượng rõ ràng móng vuốt ấn, đem mặt thấu đi qua, dùng cái mũi tại mặt trên tu tu, sau đó ghét bỏ phiết quá mức, hắt hơi một cái nói rằng: "Lại là độ nha, gần nhất như thế nào tổng là gặp được chúng nó?"

Độ nha nhóm không thích mèo hoang, dã Miêu Hựu làm sao sẽ thích chúng nó?

Cùng hình thức tản mạn không quá có tập thể cảm mèo hoang, cùng rất có tập thể cảm tổng sẽ có thân thể tưởng muốn soán Quyền mỗ vị chó hoang nhóm khi xuất ra, thông minh, mang thù, cá tính lại hung hãn, tập thể hành động năng lực lại cường độ nha, tương đối đến nói là tương đối khó đối phó địch nhân.

Nghe được nó nói chuyện, dã Miêu Bang bên trong mặt khác một cái diện mạo cùng nó phi thường tương tự, chính là khổ người thoạt nhìn càng đại một ít bánh mì loại lớn mặt điền viên miêu, vứt cái đuôi đi qua đi, cũng cúi đầu ngửi ngửi, nhíu mày run rẩy run rẩy bên miệng chòm râu nói rằng: "Là độ nha không sai, khí vị thực đơn thuần, thoạt nhìn hẳn là chỉ có một cái, nhưng là truyền lại đi ra tin tức cũng rất cường, xem ra không là thực dễ ứng phó."

Tại nó bên cạnh huynh đệ nghe vậy không để bụng, nó dùng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm móng vuốt, lại dùng móng vuốt đi nhu chính mình bánh mì loại lớn mặt.

Một bên làm này đó nó còn không có quên vừa nói: "Vả lại, chúng ta này một đường đánh tới, cái gì có thể có được chính mình lãnh địa động vật là hảo trêu chọc ? Cuối cùng không phải là toàn bộ bị chúng ta cấp đánh chạy , một đám độ nha đều đánh qua, còn sợ này một cái? Các ngươi chờ, lúc này đây liền từ Tiểu Mao ta đi qua truyền tin. Có được này phiến lãnh địa gia hỏa nếu đồng ý ngoan ngoãn nghe lời kia hoàn hảo, nó muốn là dám ngoan cố chống lại, không cần phải các ngươi, chính mình một cái có thể thu thập nó."

Tên là Tiểu Mao bánh mì loại lớn mặt điền viên miêu nói xong câu đó, liền xung trận ngựa lên trước dọc theo bàn sơn đạo hướng về trên núi chạy tới, lưu lại nó huynh đệ lo lắng nhìn nó.

Mắt thấy đường cái thượng chính mình Nhị đệ miêu ảnh đều nhanh nhìn không thấy , thật sự là không yên lòng đại miêu mở miệng đối với chúng nó đầu lĩnh nói rằng: "A Nham, Tiểu Mao cái tên kia tính cách tại mạnh mẽ, ta sợ nó một cái đi qua sẽ chịu thiệt. Này phiến lãnh địa lãnh chúa nói như thế nào cũng là một cái độ nha, ta còn là cùng đi qua nhìn xem hảo ."

Chính quỳ rạp trên mặt đất ngoan ngoãn nhượng bạn lữ cho chính mình liếm mao Đại Bạch nghe vậy mở to mắt, xoay quá thân thể quay đầu lại nhìn thoáng qua, chỉ thấy Đại Hắc miêu A Nham đầu cũng không nâng, tiếp tục chuyên chú cho chính mình liếm thuận trên lưng miêu mao, chính là ngữ khí thực đạm trả lời một câu: "Ngươi đi đi."

Đại mao nghe vậy lập tức chạy chậm đuổi theo đệ đệ, tiến vào này tòa thành thị trước Đoàn Tử ca liền nói qua , chúng nó thừa hành chính là tiên lễ hậu binh chính sách.

Nếu đối thủ đồng ý ngoan ngoãn nhượng xuất lãnh chúa vị trí tiếp thu chúng nó Miêu Bang lãnh đạo, như vậy nó hoặc là chúng nó liền còn có thể tại mình nguyên lai là kia phiến trên lãnh địa an an ổn ổn tiếp tục sinh hoạt.

Nhưng nếu gian ngoan mất linh lựa chọn ngoan cố chống lại rốt cuộc, kia chúng nó liền không chút nào sẽ tái khách khí, trực tiếp kén khởi móng vuốt liền đánh, đánh chạy mới thôi.

Độ dừng ở khoảng cách bàn sơn đạo lúc đầu điểm cách đó không xa một viên đại liễu trên cây, từ nơi này có thể thực thấy rõ ràng chân núi bên kia hết thảy.

Nhìn những cái đó tại chính mình lãnh địa bên cạnh tụ tập mèo hoang, Độ biết một hồi đối với nó đến nói quan trọng nhất chiến đấu, có khả năng rất nhanh liền muốn bắt đầu.

Đương nhìn đến những cái đó mèo hoang trong đó một cái thoát ly chúng nó đội ngũ, không chút nào có ngăn cản ý tứ, dựng thẳng cái đuôi nghênh ngang bước trên nó lãnh thổ thời điểm, hắc độ nha ánh mắt gắt gao định tại đối phương trên người, trong mắt là che dấu không ngừng lửa giận.

Đại khái là Độ trong ánh mắt địch ý quá mức rõ ràng, kia chỉ trường nhất trương bánh mì loại lớn mặt điền viên miêu rất nhanh liền phát hiện dừng ở đại liễu trên cây Độ.

Nó rất xa cẩn thận đại lượng Độ vài lần, rất nhanh liền đoán được người kia hẳn là chính là kia chỉ tại biên giới tuyến thượng lưu lại chính mình móng vuốt ấn đại độ nha.

Cho nên người này chính là này phiến lãnh địa lãnh chúa?

Nó cư nhiên ngay tại khoảng cách chúng nó đội ngũ cách đó không xa vị trí, đây là đang quan sát chúng nó?

Vả lại, quản nó là nghĩ như thế nào , dám không phục miêu liền dám đánh nó.

Đã bị nhiều ngày liên chiến thắng liên tiếp dưỡng xuất tính tình Tiểu Mao hướng Độ đi vào vài bước, ngẩng đầu lên chóp mũi hướng thiên nói: "Ai, ngươi chính là này phiến lãnh địa chủ nhân đi, miêu là lại đây tuyên chiến . Ngươi hiện tại có hai lựa chọn, một là lập tức thần phục, thần phục sau đó không có miêu sẽ tìm ngươi phiền toái, ngươi có thể tiếp tục tại đây phiến thổ địa thượng sinh hoạt. Một cái khác tuyển hạng chính là bị đánh phục, bất quá này cũng không sao kết cục tốt , bị đánh sau đó còn phải bị đuổi đi, miêu khuyên ngươi vẫn là lựa chọn điều thứ nhất hảo , như vậy chúng ta đều bớt việc. . ."

"Lăn." Không đợi Tiểu Mao đem nói cho hết lời, trên cây Độ trở về nó như vậy một chữ.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Không thể tin được chính mình lỗ tai nghe được cái gì Tiểu Mao nghiêng đầu không thể tin hỏi.

Nhưng mà Độ cũng là rốt cuộc lười cùng nó nhiều lời một câu, trực tiếp bay lên hướng về nó liền vọt tới.

Bọn người kia là xâm lấn giả, Độ đối loại này gia hỏa cho tới bây giờ cũng sẽ không khách khí, bay đến trời cao sau đó thu hồi cánh, đạn đạo nhất dạng nhìn chuẩn mục tiêu vuông góc hạ xuống, tốc độ nhanh đến Tiểu Mao cũng không kịp phản ứng.

Vội vàng nghênh chiến nó mắt thấy Độ nha kia bén nhọn điểu uế liền muốn trác đến chính mình mặt, nguy cấp dưới nó cũng chỉ có thể ngay tại chỗ lăn một vòng, chật vật tránh được Độ lúc này đây công kích.

Ai biết mỏ nhọn tránh đi sau đó, theo sát sau đó chính là Độ móng vuốt, rắn chắc điểu trảo nhìn chuẩn cơ hội trực tiếp bắt được Tiểu Mao sau cảnh bộ, tứ chỉ khấu khẩn bắt lấy nó da lông, Độ kéo đối phương ngay tại địa thượng tha kéo đứng lên.

Một cái đối mặt đã bị lược đảo bánh mì loại lớn mặt Tiểu Mao rốt cuộc không có trước kiêu ngạo, tê liệt ngã xuống trên mặt đất dùng sức duỗi móng vuốt về phía sau nắm, ý đồ đem đã khống chế trụ nó Độ đuổi đi, nhưng này nói dễ hơn làm, muốn là đến sau cảnh chỗ chính là chúng nó miêu mễ tuyệt đối tử huyệt, một khi bị địch nhân khống chế được nơi này, trên cơ bản cũng chính là đem mệnh giao đi ra ngoài.

Ngay tại Tiểu Mao mắt thấy liền muốn ăn đại mệt thời điểm, Độ đột nhiên buông tha đối nó khống chế, một cái duỗi chân cấp tốc nhảy bắn, linh hoạt tránh được phía sau đánh lén phác cắn.

Mặt sau lủi đi lên kia một cái chính là đại mao, lo lắng đệ đệ nó liền đi theo Tiểu Mao phía sau, mắt thấy kia chỉ độ nha không nói hai lời trực tiếp đấu võ, mà nó đệ đệ cư nhiên một hồi hợp đều không chống đỡ xuống dưới đã bị đối phương phóng đảo, so nó đệ đệ thông minh đại mao lập tức ý thức được, này một cái độ nha không đồng nhất .

Bởi vậy, biết rõ chính mình sức chiến đấu so đệ đệ không mạnh hơn bao nhiêu đại mao cũng không có lựa chọn đánh bừa, mà là thừa dịp kia chỉ độ nha lực chú ý toàn bộ đều tập trung tại đệ đệ trên người thời điểm lựa chọn đánh lén.

Nhưng cho dù nó động tác đã thực tiểu tâm, vẫn là kinh động Độ.

Từ phía sau lưng công kích đại mao tuy rằng không có trực tiếp cắn được đối thủ cảm giác thực đáng tiếc, nhưng là có thể cứu hạ đệ đệ nó cũng thực vừa lòng.

Nhận thấy được chính mình bị buông ra trong nháy mắt, Tiểu Mao lập tức từ địa thượng đứng lên, nhìn thoáng qua che ở chính mình trước người ca ca, đang nhìn nhìn phi ở trên trời kia chỉ độ nha, tức giận bánh mì loại lớn mặt điền viên miêu gầm nhẹ một tiếng, cho nó ca ca một cái tín hiệu.

Thu được tín hiệu đại mao lập tức cong lên thân thể, Tiểu Mao thì chạy đứng lên, vài cái gia tốc sau đó dẫm tại nó ca ca trên lưng, hai huynh đệ đồng thời phát lực, đem Tiểu Mao đưa lên thất, tám thước độ cao.

Đây là miêu mễ nhóm từ chúng nó lão Đại bên kia học được kỹ thuật, chuyên môn dùng để đối phó không trung địch nhân, cơ hồ mỗi một lần đều có thể đủ thu được kỳ hiệu.

Chính là lúc này đây chúng nó lại tính sai , Độ chẳng những không có bị đột nhiên bính cao xuất hiện ở trước mặt mình Tiểu Mao dọa đến kích động, ngược lại thập phần lãnh tĩnh thuận thế huy cánh, thẳng mặt lại cho Tiểu Mao một cái ngoan .

Độ khí lực cũng không phải là cái khác độ nha có thể so , nó lần này công kích, không khác một phen thiết cây quạt phiến ở tại đối phương trên đầu, đem Tiểu Mao tạp đầu óc choáng váng.

Bị tạp mãn mắt mạo Kim Tinh nó, liên thân thể đều không có biện pháp khống chế, trực tiếp thất thần từ thiên thượng té xuống.

Đại mao thấy thế dọa mao đều dựng thẳng lên đến , nó vội vàng nghĩ quá đi thăm dò nhìn một chút đệ đệ tình huống, lại thật không ngờ, chính mình cư nhiên trở thành Độ kế tiếp công kích mục tiêu.

Đối mặt với từ trên trời giáng xuống bóng đen, đại mao rất nhanh nằm phục người xuống tránh né đối phương công kích, bất quá cho dù là như vậy nó cũng vẫn không thể nào hoàn toàn tránh thoát, không kịp trừu đi cái đuôi thượng, có một đại đám miêu mao bị Độ cấp kéo xuống.

Ngao —

Sinh sôi bị xả mao đại mao kêu thảm thiết ra tiếng, thật vất vả bình tĩnh lại Tiểu Mao nghe tiếng nhanh chóng đi vào ca ca bên người, hai huynh đệ lần nữa tập hợp cùng một chỗ, đẩy khởi thân thể lộ ra răng nanh, thần tình hung cùng nhìn phi ở trên trời kia chỉ độ nha.

Đệ 83 chương

Đối mặt đại mao Tiểu Mao hai huynh đệ khiêu khích, Độ không sợ chút nào, nó trên không trung điều chỉnh tốt phương vị, lại một lần đáp xuống, tránh đi hai con mèo liên tục đập móng vuốt, nhìn chuẩn mục tiêu đối với Tiểu Mao cái mũi hung hăng đã tới rồi như vậy một chút.

Bất luận là khuyển khoa vẫn là miêu khoa, chóp mũi đều là thực yếu ớt bộ vị.

Trực tiếp bị công kích sau, Tiểu Mao nhất thời đau nước mắt hằng lưu, bưng cái mũi ngao ngao kêu thảm thiết.

Đại mao nghe tiếng phẫn nộ tung người dựng lên, một cái hổ phác mục tiêu nhắm thẳng vào Độ phía sau lưng, rồi lại một lần bị nhanh chóng kéo lên cao độ đối phương nhẹ tránh đi.

Hơn nữa Độ chẳng những tránh được, nó còn thừa dịp đại mao nhào vào không trung, không có biện pháp điều chỉnh thân thể cùng động tác thời điểm bay đến đầu của nó đỉnh, trực tiếp một cái thái sơn áp đỉnh, liên nện ở nắm xả đại mao miêu mao bay loạn.

Hai con mèo bị Độ đánh không chút nào hoàn thủ lực, lẫn nhau che dấu tè ra quần trở về chạy, Độ nhìn kia thất bại chạy trốn hai chỉ, kiêu ngạo triển khai cánh trên không trung xoay quanh, ngẩng đầu lên cao giọng tên là .

Nha nha —, nha nha —

Độ nha thanh kiệt ngạo bất tuân, trong thanh âm tràn ngập đối xâm lấn cảnh cáo, thanh âm kia thông qua phong truyền bá, trực tiếp từ trên núi truyền đến chân núi.

Nguyên bản ngồi xổm trên mặt đất, du du nhàn nhàn cấp đại bạch miêu liếm mao Hắc Đoàn Tử đột nhiên run rẩy cặp kia đứng ở trên đầu hình tam giác miêu nhĩ, dừng lại liếm mao động tác, ngẩng đầu ánh mắt sáng quắc nhìn chằm chằm tiếng chim hót truyền đến phương hướng.

Bị liếm chính thoải mái, nghiêng thân hoành nằm trên mặt đất Đại Bạch đột nhiên cảm giác không đến liếm liếm động tác, nó mở mắt ra còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, chỉ thấy chính mình hai chỉ ca ca, một thân móng vuốt ấn, da lông hỗn độn từ trên núi chật vật chạy trở về.

"Đại ca Nhị ca, các ngươi đây là làm sao vậy?" Chưa từng có gặp qua các ca ca chật vật như vậy đại bạch miêu giật mình hỏi.

Không chỉ là nó, Miêu Bang trong cái khác miêu mễ nhóm cũng thực kinh ngạc, đại mao cùng Tiểu Mao hai chỉ gia hỏa, tại chúng nó cái này đoàn thể nội sức chiến đấu xem như rất tốt , hiện giờ hai chỉ liên thủ cư nhiên như thế chật vật bị đánh trở về, đây là gặp được cái gì ?

Bị đồng bạn nhóm nhìn đến chính mình như thế nghèo túng bộ dáng, đại mao cùng Tiểu Mao cũng là tương đương nan kham.

Nhất là Tiểu Mao, đi thời điểm mạnh miệng đều nói đi ra ngoài, kết quả cũng là bị nơi đây nguyên lãnh chúa cấp trực tiếp đánh trở về.

Càng nghĩ càng quẫn bách tiểu mao đầu đều nhanh rủ đến địa thượng, một đôi móng vuốt cũng cùng một chỗ, ý đồ che chính mình bánh mì loại lớn mặt, bất đắc dĩ nó mặt quá lớn, móng vuốt căn bản là không lấn át được.

"Đánh thua?" Hắc Đoàn Tử đại miêu tương đương bình tĩnh hỏi như vậy .

Tiểu Mao không mặt mũi trả lời, đại mao thì co rúm khóe miệng chịu đựng trên người đau xót trả lời: "Là , kia chỉ độ nha quá lợi hại, chúng ta không là đối thủ."

Khi nói chuyện đại bạch miêu đã từ địa thượng đứng lên, rất nhanh đi đến chúng nó bên người, nhìn các ca ca vết thương trên người, đại bạch miêu đau lòng nhịn không được đã nghĩ cấp cho chúng nó liếm liếm.

Ai biết nó vừa mới đem đầu thấu đi qua, nó Nhị ca liền giống như thụ kinh con thỏ nhất dạng tăng một chút lủi đứng lên, một bính ba thước cao trốn đến rất xa.

Không chỉ nó né, đại mao cũng vội vội vàng vàng né tránh, nhìn đệ đệ không hiểu ra sao bộ dáng, đại mao trộm quét một bên Đoàn Tử ca liếc mắt một cái xấu hổ nói: "Ha ha, ha ha ha, chính là một ít bị thương ngoài da, không coi là cái gì nghiêm trọng sự tình. Một hồi ta cùng Tiểu Mao chính mình liếm liếm là có thể , đệ đệ ngươi nghỉ ngơi đi."

Nói giỡn, đối diện Đoàn Tử lão Đại ánh mắt đều nhanh muốn bốc hỏa , chúng nó cũng không muốn bị điểu đánh xong lại bị lão Đại đánh.

Không động thanh sắc đi đến chính mình bạn lữ bên người, Đại Hắc miêu dùng đầu tại nó trên người cọ cọ, lưu lại nùng liệt khí vị sau đó, Hắc Đoàn Tử xoay người đối với những cái đó lười biếng đồng bạn nói rằng: "Đi thôi, chúng ta đi sẽ một hồi kia chỉ lợi hại độ nha đi."

Gần tới hai mươi chỉ đại miêu, chậm rãi dọc theo bàn sơn quốc lộ một đường hướng về phía trước.

Chúng nó không chút nào có diên che dấu chính mình hành tung ý tứ, đại đại Phương Phương đè nặng đường cái, nhìn Độ không khỏi trong cơn giận dữ.

Đối mặt với mèo hoang đàn dốc toàn bộ lực lượng gần như càn rỡ thái độ, Độ không có bất luận cái gì thoái nhượng ý tứ.

Nó như trước dừng ở vừa rồi kia khối đại liễu trên cây, đối mặt với so nó nhiều ra mấy chục bội địch nhân, mặc dù tại những tên kia nhóm xem ra, nó liên lấp đầy chúng nó một bữa cơm tư cách đều không có, nhưng Độ lại vẫn như cũ thủ vững nó lãnh thổ.

Này đem chính là một hồi ác chiến, liền chỉ cần chính là kia một cái đi đầu Đại Hắc miêu, liền yêu cầu Độ xuất ra sở hữu tinh lực tiểu tâm ứng phó, liền lại càng không dùng nói đi theo nó phía sau cùng đi đến kia hơn mười chỉ.

Có lẽ trận này chiến đấu cuối cùng kết quả cũng không lý tưởng, nhưng Độ phát thệ, chỉ cần nó còn có một hơi tại, bọn người kia liền đừng nghĩ bước vào nó gia viên, lấy được nó lãnh thổ.

Ngay tại Độ quyết định liều chết một trận chiến thời điểm, ngay tại nó phía sau, phác nha nha bay qua đến một mảnh tiểu 'Mây đen' .

Chờ đến mây đen gần mới nhìn rõ sở, kia chỗ nào là mây đen, dĩ nhiên là một đoàn độ nha.

Đột nhiên xuất hiện đại lượng độ nha quấy rầy Miêu Bang bên kia tiết tấu, nhưng là nghiêm chỉnh huấn luyện chúng nó không có bối rối, đại miêu nhóm liên tục vài cái biến hóa, đánh với liền từ công biến thủ, quy mô tiến công trận hình nháy mắt liền biến thành phòng thủ phản kích.

Hắc Đoàn Tử ngẩng đầu lên, nhìn nhìn kia phô thiên cái địa hùng hổ bay qua tới độ nha nhóm, nghiêm trọng cảm xúc không có bất luận cái gì biến hóa.

Đối nó đến nói, độ nha nhãn trừ bỏ địch nhân chính là thực vật, mà thực vật mặc dù là số lượng tái nhiều cũng vẫn là thực vật.

Những cái đó đột nhiên xuất hiện độ nha nhóm, là sơn nam độ nha lãnh địa đại độ nha nhóm.

Đối với chúng nó đã đến, Độ nhất dạng thực kinh ngạc, bởi vì nó cho tới bây giờ đều không có hướng bên kia phát ra quá cầu viện, này đó độ nha đều là tự nguyện lại đây giúp nó .

Những cái đó độ nha phần phật nha rơi xuống Độ ẩn thân kia khối đại liễu trên cây, khổng lồ kia số lượng lăng là nhượng nguyên bản xanh đậm ngọn liễu biến sắc, rất xa xem qua đi, liền giống như cây thông Nô-en thượng treo một đống lớn màu đen nhung mao bố ngẫu nhất dạng.

Phi thường giật mình Độ lắc lắc thân thể qua lại quan vọng, thô sơ giản lược sổ một chút, phát hiện bay qua tới độ nha số lượng ít nhất cũng phải có bát, chín mươi chỉ, toàn bộ đều là thân ở tráng niên đại độ nha.

Cái này số lượng đã chiếm được sơn nam độ nha lãnh địa nội thành niên đại độ nha số lượng một nửa, nói cách khác trừ bỏ lưu lại một chút cơ bản lực phòng ngự lượng ở ngoài, lúc này đây độ nha đàn bên kia có thể nói đến thượng là dốc toàn bộ lực lượng.

"Các ngươi. . . . Các ngươi đây là?"

Độ nói còn không có hỏi xong, dừng ở nó bên cạnh A Vũ liền mở miệng nói tiếp: "Lão gia tử nói, môi hở răng lạnh, cửa nhà ta khẩu khởi dung ngoại tộc làm càn? Về công nơi này là tứ mạc sơn, tự chúng ta đánh thành cái dạng gì, bên ngoài vài thứ kia đều đừng nghĩ lại đây chiếm tiện nghi. Về tư chúng ta cũng là vì chính mình, nếu lãnh địa của ngươi xảy ra vấn đề, chúng ta rất nhanh liền sẽ trở thành chúng nó mục tiêu kế tiếp, có thể ngăn địch Vu gia môn ở ngoài, đối chúng ta đi nói cũng là chuyện tốt."

"Hơn nữa đám gia hỏa kia, điểu đã sớm thấy bọn nó không vừa mắt , đoạt huynh đệ chúng ta địa bàn cừu còn không có báo, hiện tại cư nhiên còn dám đánh tới cửa đến, đánh nó, không đừng nói ."

Nói những lời này chính là tam huynh đệ trung lão Tam, vị này cùng đám kia xâm lấn gia hỏa nhóm chính là có thật cừu thực hận .

"Cám ơn các ngươi." Độ những lời này nói rất nhẹ, đọc nhấn rõ từng chữ cũng là dị thường rõ ràng.

"Hắc hắc, không cần khách khí, năm nay mùa đông độ nha lĩnh bên kia muốn là thực vật khẩn trương, yêu cầu trợ giúp thời điểm chúng ta cũng sẽ không khách khí ."

"Ân, yên tâm, Quỳ hàng năm đều cho các ngươi dự bị, năm nay thêm gấp đôi."

"Ha ha, kia liền thật tốt quá."

Ngắn ngủi hàn huyên qua đi, miêu cùng điểu bên kia đều an tĩnh lại, cách một cái cũng không rộng mở đường cái, Miêu Bang cùng độ nha đàn giằng co đứng lên.

Đệ 84 chương

Giằng co cũng không có duy trì liên tục bao lâu thời gian, độ nha bên này số lượng đông đảo, thiên thời địa lợi nhân hoà đều chiếm, cho nên chúng nó dẫn đầu phát động tiến công.

Không cần bất luận cái gì một con chim ra lệnh, xác nhận xem qua thần hậu, độ nha nhóm không hẹn mà cùng bay lên, tia chớp hướng về miêu đàn đánh bất ngờ mà đi.

Đã hoàn thành phòng thủ trận hình miêu đàn đối mặt đánh bất ngờ bình tĩnh ứng đối, chúng nó nhanh chóng lẫn nhau dựa vào, tại thu nhỏ lại vòng chiến đồng thời, lẫn nhau chi gian dành cho chiếu ứng.

Kéo bè kéo lũ đánh nhau đối với độ nha nhóm đến nói quả thực không thể càng thông thường, kinh nghiệm phong phú chúng nó tam, tứ chỉ một tổ, lẫn nhau phối hợp hướng cùng một mục tiêu khởi xướng công kích.

Chỉ cần có một cái tiến công, cái khác liền cùng quấy rầy cùng đánh lén, hơn nữa một kích sau đó không quản thành công cùng không đều sẽ lập tức thối lui, không cấp đối phương đánh trả cơ hội, có thể nói là đem du kích chiến tinh túy phát huy đến cực hạn.

Nhưng mà cùng với nó miêu bất đồng, Miêu Bang đầu lĩnh Đại Hắc miêu bên này đã bị độ nha đàn phá lệ chiếu cố, vây công hắn độ nha có ít nhất hơn mười chỉ, trừ bỏ Độ ở ngoài còn có A Vũ cùng độ nha gia tam huynh đệ, dư lại những cái đó cũng tất cả đều là đại độ nha trong đánh nhau hảo thủ.

Trải qua A Vũ chính mắt miêu tả, cùng Huyền tiên sinh giới thiệu, độ nha nhóm đối này chỉ Đại Hắc miêu sức chiến đấu đều thập phần kiêng kị, cho nên chúng nó tưởng muốn tại chiếm cứ chủ động thời điểm, liền lần đầu đánh trống sẽ nâng cao sỹ khí đem kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu ấn một đánh rốt cuộc, không cấp đối phương cơ hội phản kích.

Độ nha nhóm công kích phối hợp thập phần ăn ý, lẫn nhau chi gian xen kẽ công kích, liên tiếp không có bất luận cái gì khe hở, thường ngày loại trình độ này cùng tốc độ công kích đều là chúng nó đối phó báo tử đại hình dã khuyển thậm chí gấu chó , hiện tại bị lấy ra đối phó một cái miêu, nhưng thấy chúng nó coi trọng.

Bởi vì chiếm trước tay, độ nha chúng nó kế hoạch cư nhiên hiệu quả , mấy chục chỉ độ nha đè nặng Đại Hắc miêu đánh, nhìn bên cạnh còn lại miêu mễ nhóm đều giật mình không lấy.

Không người so này đó miêu rõ ràng hơn chúng nó đầu lĩnh sức chiến đấu, này một vị chính là đã từng sinh xé quá tam chỉ đấu khuyển gia hỏa, hiện tại cư nhiên bị một đám độ nha luân đánh?

Nhưng là chúng nó không biết, đang tại đánh miêu những cái đó độ nha hiện tại trong lòng so chúng nó còn muốn giật mình.

Đừng nhìn hiện giờ thế cục nhìn như giống như chúng nó đứng đến thượng phong, nhưng trên thực tế độ nha nhóm trong lòng rất rõ ràng, kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu phản ứng quá nhanh, phòng thủ quá tốt nhượng chúng nó cho tới bây giờ đều còn chỉ có thể thương tổn đến da lông, một chút thực chất tính tổn thương cũng không có thể cấp đối phương tạo thành.

Loại này tia chớp xa luân chiến đối với độ nha nhóm thể lực tiêu hao thập phần thật lớn, nếu trong khoảng thời gian ngắn không có biện pháp phân ra thắng bại, như vậy thời gian tha đến càng dài, thế cục đối độ nha nhóm lại càng bất lợi.

Bên này một hồi hỗn chiến đánh là cát bay đá chạy (Expulso) thiên hôn địa ám, phụ cận đi ngang qua các loại điểu thú bị dọa bốn phía mà chạy, trong đó một cái Đại Sơn tước, hướng về giữa sườn núi Hayakawa gia vị trí hoang mang rối loạn bay đi.

Hayakawa cửa nhà đại dương trên cây, Quỳ chính thư thư phục phục nằm ngửa tại điểu oa trong, móng vuốt nắm cứng nhắc di động, hết sức chăm chú chơi ấu nhi loại ích trí du hý.

Vội vàng bay qua tới báo tin Đại Sơn tước tiểu sơn vừa nhìn thấy kia chỉ quen thuộc Đại Bạch anh vũ, lập tức bay qua kéo ra giọng hô: "Quỳ thúc, Quỳ thúc không hảo , Độ cùng một đám đại độ nha, tại chân núi cùng mặt khác một đám Đại Dã miêu đánh nhau ."

Quỳ nghe vậy sửng sốt, lập tức giống như bị nóng đến nhất dạng từ điểu oa bên trong nhảy dựng lên hỏi: "Xảy ra chuyện gì? Nói rõ ràng ?"

"Không thời gian rõ ràng , Quỳ thúc mau đi xem một chút đi, đối phương đầu lĩnh kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu quá lợi hại, một đôi hai mươi mấy chỉ độ nha còn có thể không hạ xuống phong, tại như vậy đi xuống ta sợ Độ chúng nó muốn ăn mệt."

Quỳ nghe vậy không nói hai lời, từ điểu sào bên trong xông tới liền đi theo tiểu sơn phía sau đi, trong đầu tất cả đều là Độ an nguy nó, bay ra tới thời điểm liên móng vuốt thượng cứng nhắc đều quên buông xuống.

Chân núi bên này, hỗn chiến đã tiến nhập gay cấn trạng thái, bất luận là độ nha vẫn là Miêu Bang, song phương cũng đã xuất hiện người bệnh.

Độ nha bên này bị thương chính là tam huynh đệ trung lão Nhị, người này bình thường là các huynh đệ đương trung tối trầm mặc ít lời một cái, ai đều không có, nghĩ đến, tại hôm nay trong chiến đấu, nó chính là đánh điên cuồng nhất một cái.

Nhưng cẩn thận độ nha nhóm lại cảm thấy có thể lý giải, dù sao người này chẳng những lãnh địa bị đoạt đi, còn bị bách cùng đang tại tình yêu cuồng nhiệt yêu điểu tách ra, hiện giờ gặp đầu sỏ gây tội, cũng không phải là đến liều mạng sao.

Mà Miêu Bang bên này treo màu lại là Tiểu Mao cái tên kia, này một vị nói chuyện làm việc kiêu ngạo, đánh nhau thời điểm cũng đồng dạng bừa bãi, có thể đi vào thời điểm tuyệt đối không lùi, bởi thế cùng tam huynh đệ bên trong lão Nhị liều mạng cái lưỡng bại câu thương.

Tại nó bên cạnh đại bạch miêu thấy ca ca bị thương, có trong nháy mắt phân thần, mà cái này phân thần vừa mới bị vây công nó độ nha nhóm bắt lấy, hai chỉ độ nha một trước một sau giáp công, Đại Bạch nó tuy rằng phản ứng rất nhanh tránh thoát , nhưng là miêu mao vẫn là bị sau một lần công kích kia chỉ độ nha xả đi xuống không ít.

Mắt thấy bạn lữ bị xả hạ miêu mao, Hắc Đoàn Tử nhất thời đỏ ánh mắt.

Vây công nó độ nha nhóm chỉ cảm thấy thấy hoa mắt, đối phương động tác tốc độ biến nháy mắt tăng lên, nhanh đến đã siêu việt độ nha nhóm phi hành tốc độ.

Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba

Bị vây công Đại Hắc miêu liên tục vươn ra móng vuốt, kia mỗi một cái tiếng vang, chính là một cái bị đánh ra đi độ nha, vài giây đồng hồ sau đó, nguyên bản vây quanh ở nó bên người công kích độ nha số lượng, cư nhiên liền thiếu một phần ba.

Độ là duy nhất một cái khắp nơi Đại Hắc miêu liên tục huy trảo dưới thành công tránh đi độ nha, tại tránh né trung nó hoảng hốt giống như nhìn đến, kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu cư nhiên có hai cái cái đuôi?

! ! ! ! ! !

Lại né tránh kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu một cái vứt vĩ công kích, nhân cơ hội mở ra khoảng cách Độ lên cao sau xoay quanh trên không trung cẩn thận xem xét, phát hiện kia con mèo sau lưng vẫn là chỉ có một cái cái đuôi, cho nên nó vừa mới là hoa mắt nhìn lầm rồi?

Không chấp nhận được Độ nghĩ nhiều, thăng lên trời cao nó rất nhanh lại rất nhanh lao xuống hạ hàng, bởi vì kia chỉ hắc miêu đại phát thần uy, chỉ như vậy một tiểu sẽ công phu, vây công nó độ nha số lượng cũng đã giảm phân nửa.

Độ nhìn đúng thời cơ hướng về Đại Hắc miêu khởi xướng tiến công, nó tránh thoát hắc miêu trừu lại đây cái đuôi vẫn luôn khóa tại bụng móng vuốt đột nhiên bắn ra, mục tiêu nhắm thẳng vào đối phương đỉnh đầu.

Đại Hắc miêu cúi đầu né qua Độ móng vuốt, quay đầu liền còn Độ một chút, vẫn như cũ bị Độ né tránh, hai cái đen nhánh gia hỏa, lần thứ hai đứng chung một chỗ.

Quỳ lại đây thời điểm đúng là trường hợp nhất hỗn loạn thời điểm, tại đánh Seiichi đoàn miêu điểu trung tìm được nhà mình kia chỉ hắc độ nha.

Lúc đó đúng là Độ cùng kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu đánh nhất kịch liệt, không ai nhường ai thời điểm, Quỳ loại này sức chiến đấu tra tra gia hỏa, lúc này căn bản sáp không thượng tay.

Đại Bạch anh vũ gấp đến độ ở trên trời bay loạn, kéo cổ họng trên không trung Oa Oa gọi bậy.

Nhưng phía dưới đánh Seiichi đoàn gia hỏa nhóm hiện tại căn bản không tinh lực cố nó, cho dù là Độ cũng không dám phân thần.

Sắp cấp điên Đại Bạch anh vũ đột nhiên cảm thấy kia chỉ cùng Độ đánh Seiichi đoàn gia hỏa thực nhìn quen mắt, vi xác nhận ý tưởng của chính mình, nó cố ý rơi chậm lại độ cao cẩn thận xem xét, sau đó nhanh chóng tìm địa phương rớt xuống, mở ra cứng nhắc bắt đầu liên tuyến.

Mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó không trung đột nhiên vang lên hoa hướng dương anh vũ lớn giọng, Quỳ khàn khàn tiếng nói hô: "Đừng đánh , đừng đánh , đều là thục miêu thục điểu đánh nhầm rồi. Ai, kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu, ba ba của ngươi hảm ngươi lại đây nói chuyện."

Đang tại phía dưới đánh sinh đánh chết đại miêu cùng độ nha nhóm nghe vậy không hẹn mà cùng toàn bộ dừng tay, há to miệng ngẩng đầu lên, trợn mắt há hốc mồm nhìn ở trên trời bay tới bay lui cái tên kia.

Thấy chúng nó không đánh, Quỳ vội vàng bay qua, ý bảo kia chỉ Đại Hắc miêu đến xem nó móng vuốt thượng nắm cái kia sáng long lanh cứng nhắc.

Cứng nhắc trên màn ảnh, một cái vi béo Li Hoa miêu đang tại bên trong quơ đầu, nhìn thấy địa thượng Đại Hắc miêu sau, nó phi thường vui vẻ nói: "Đoàn Tử, ngươi đến bên này . Di, ngươi như thế nào cùng Quỳ thúc gia A Độ đánh nhau ? Mau dừng tay, đây là ba ba bạn tốt."

"Ba ba bạn tốt, Quỳ. . . . . Quỳ. . . . . Quỳ thúc?" Vẻ mặt mộng Hắc Đoàn Tử nhìn video mặt khác một mặt ba ba, lắp bắp lặp lại.

Màn ảnh nội kia chỉ Li Hoa miêu nghe được nhi tử nói sau, lại không quá cao hứng nói: "Không thể không lễ phép như thế, ba ba gọi Quỳ thúc điểu ngươi như thế nào có thể còn gọi Quỳ thúc? Ngươi hẳn là gọi Quỳ gia gia mới đối."

Gia. . . . . Gia gia! ! ! !

Thố không kịp đề phòng miêu nhóm: ? ? ? ?

Trạc tay không kịp điểu nhóm: ...

Bởi vì Quỳ cùng Li Hoa miêu xuất hiện, hai bên miêu cùng điểu nhóm rốt cuộc đánh không đứng dậy, hai bên lông xù nhóm ngươi xem xem ta, ta nhìn xem ngươi cuối cùng quyết định hưu chiến, nghị hòa.

Hiểu chuyện đại bạch miêu tại biết được ngọn núi này thượng có a kiệt thúc thúc bạn tốt sau, phi thường chủ động cùng Hắc Đoàn Tử thương lượng, không phải chúng nó rời đi hảo , miễn cho tái phát sinh cái gì nhượng thúc thúc không cao hứng sự tình.

Hắc Đoàn Tử nghe vậy liếm liếm nhà mình hiểu chuyện lại tri kỷ đại bạch miêu đầu mao, trở lại liền cùng kia chỉ chút hắc độ nha đàm phán đi.

Miêu, chúng nó gia Đại Bạch thích nơi này, điểm này Hắc Đoàn Tử rất rõ ràng.

Cho nên nhượng xuất địa bàn cái gì căn bản không có khả năng, cho dù là ba ba không vui cũng không được.

Cùng lắm thì chính là cuối năm khi về nhà bởi vì nhạ ba ba không vui mà bị phụ thân đánh một trận, dù sao từ tiểu bị đánh nó cũng thói quen.

Nghe nói Miêu Bang bên này muốn nói phán, độ nha bên này cố ý mượn Hayakawa lão tiên sinh mũ, từ lãnh địa bên kia đem Huyền lão tiên sinh nhận lấy.

Lão tộc trưởng kiến thức rộng rãi mưu tính sâu xa, điểm này là điểu nhóm công nhận , từ nó đến tọa trấn, độ nha nhóm mới yên tâm.

Quỳ bởi vì cùng hai bên đều có chút quan hệ, bị mời làm lúc này đây song phương đàm phán chứng kiến điểu, đối nó cái này thân phận song phương là đều nhận cùng , vô hắn, bởi vì Quỳ trường thọ, chứng kiến điểu thọ mệnh càng dài, đối ước định song phương lại càng có lập.

Trường thọ điểu Quỳ:. . .

Miêu nhi cùng điểu nhóm cuối cùng đàm phán kết quả là, lấy tứ mạc sơn chân núi vi giới hạn, núi non ngoại thổ địa về Miêu Bang sở hữu, núi non nội lãnh địa còn về chúng nó nguyên bản chủ nhân, song phương không xâm phạm lẫn nhau hòa bình ở chung.

Đối với kết quả này độ nha nhóm thực vừa lòng, Độ cùng Quỳ cũng thực vừa lòng, mang theo bạn lữ trở về gia tộc độ nha Nhị huynh đệ thực vừa lòng, Miêu Bang miêu mễ nhóm cũng thực vừa lòng.

Trong đó tối vừa lòng đại khái chính là xa tại cách vách huyền thị Li Hoa miêu , bởi vì nó chẳng những biết đại nhi tử đặt chân địa phương điểm, hơn nữa không cần chờ kia đối chim tương tư cho chính mình mang đến nhi tử tin tức, nó về sau chỉ cần tưởng nhi tử , liền kính nhờ một chút Quỳ thúc cấp liên video liền hảo.

Không, tổng phiền toái biệt điểu cũng không tốt lắm, như vậy, chờ Hắc Đoàn Tử mang theo Đại Bạch chúng nó cuối năm khi về nhà, miêu liền cho nó nhóm mang lên một thai di động hảo , phí dụng miêu có thể tiền trả ~~~

Như thế nào cũng trốn không thoát nó ba ba phạm vi thế lực Hắc Đoàn Tử: . . . .

Đệ 85 chương

Sơ Đông Tuyết hoa phiêu phiêu, đám sương lượn lờ Tứ Mộ Sơn Thượng du khách như mây, giờ này khắc này đúng là trên núi ngâm suối nước nóng tốt nhất thời điểm.

Không tới lúc này chính là trên núi thương gia tối bận rộn thời điểm, trên núi bất luận là suối nước nóng khách sạn vẫn là hưu nhàn nghỉ phép khách sạn, đều là người đến người đi, không trước tiên dự định, phòng trống đó là tưởng đều đừng nghĩ.

Mùa thịnh vượng khách sạn khách phòng giá cả, muốn so với mùa ế hàng ít nhất cao hơn ngũ thành, đặc biệt đứng đầu khách sạn gian phòng, giá cả bề trên đi gấp đôi đều là thực thông thường sự tình.

Nhưng mà cho dù là như vậy, lại đây ngâm nước nóng tuyền hưu nhàn những khách nhân cũng như trước là nối liền không dứt, nhất là loại này tuyết bay thời tiết, tại những khách nhân xem ra, ngâm nước nóng, thưởng tuyết, phẩm rượu, cùng bạn tốt hoặc là thân bằng tâm tình nói chuyện phiếm, thật sự là tại phong nhã bất quá sự tình.

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn đại đường, quản đốc Matsushita tiểu thư đối với một bên đứng ở trước sân khấu thượng Đại Bạch anh vũ hỏi: "Quỳ, Hòa Phong biệt thự bên kia cũng đã thu thập xong , bất quá ngươi rốt cuộc là giúp ai dự định biệt thự?"

Ngay tại một tuần trước, Quỳ cư nhiên đến trước sân khấu bên này, tra hỏi Hòa Phong biệt thự bên kia mấy gian biệt thự dự định tình huống.

Cùng lầu chính bên này vi đại chúng chuẩn bị kinh tế khách phòng bất đồng, khách sạn bên này hơn mười đống biệt thự từ khi kiến thành đi chính là cao đoan lộ tuyến.

Những thứ khác hơn mười đống biệt thự hoàn hảo, tuy rằng giá cả sang quý nhưng tốt xấu tại khách sạn võng trạm thượng là có thể dự định đến , nhưng là Hòa Phong biệt thự kia mấy đống biệt thự, cũng là phi hội viên phi người quen, dễ dàng sẽ không mở ra, cho dù có tiền cũng không được.

Matsushita tiểu thư rất ngạc nhiên, Quỳ người này hỏi thăm hòa phong hội quán làm như thế nào?

"Oa Oa ~, Quỳ có bạn tốt, muốn dẫn gia nhân lại đây nghỉ phép, Quỳ đương nhiên phải hảo hảo chiêu đãi."

Matsushita tiểu thư nghe vậy hồ nghi cao thấp đánh giá hoa hướng dương anh vũ, tâm nói điểu bằng hữu hẳn là cũng là điểu đi, nói như vậy hỏi cái gì Hòa Phong biệt thự, không là hẳn là hồi gia đi đem trên cây độ nha cho nó tu kiến điểu oa cấp chỉnh lý đi ra sao?

Ân, từ khi miêu điểu đại chiến sau đó, Độ liền có một cái tân yêu thích, thì phải là chung quanh tìm thích hợp địa phương phương, cho chính mình gia hoa hướng dương anh vũ tu kiến tân điểu sào, mỹ kỳ danh viết nghỉ phép phòng nhỏ.

Đối với Độ loại này chung quanh lưu 'Ký hiệu' tu kiến điểu oa chiếm địa bàn chương hiển chủ nhân thân phận động tác, Quỳ là dở khóc dở cười.

Nhưng là nó không ngăn đón ngược lại còn cấp duy trì, nói thí dụ như cùng Độ cùng nhau xuất môn đi ra bên ngoài nhặt nhặt nhánh cây mộc côn cái gì, coi như là phu phu tình - thú .

Tuy rằng trong lòng nghĩ không rõ ràng, nhưng là Matsushita tiểu thư vẫn là hoạt động chuột máy tính bắt đầu cấp Quỳ tuần tra Hòa Phong biệt thự bên kia vào ở tình huống, cẩn thận tại máy tính thượng xem xét một phen sau Matsushita tiểu thư mở miệng nói: "A, hòa phong tùng mai quán cùng nghe vũ quán bên kia bị tính tiền tháng , tiên hạc quán bên kia có khách nhân muốn vẫn luôn trụ đến đại cuối tuần, lạc tuyết bên kia những khách nhân sẽ trụ đến ngày kia, còn không có đến tiếp sau dự định."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ vừa nghe đặc biệt vui vẻ, nhảy đến Matsushita tiểu thư bên người dùng đầu đẩy đẩy trước sân khấu tiểu thư cánh tay nói rằng: "Thật tốt quá, cấp Quỳ lưu lại, Quỳ các bằng hữu muốn dự định."

Nói xong liền đem chính mình công nhân tạp cấp Matsushita tiểu thư đưa tới, thúc giục quản đốc tiểu thư khoái chút cho chính mình làm việc dự định thủ tục.

Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn dự định là không cần đặc biệt phức tạp thủ tục , chỉ cần lưu lại tính danh điện thoại cùng hẹn trước thời gian là có thể.

Giống như Hòa Phong biệt thự như vậy đặc biệt gian phòng, bởi vì có thể đính gian phòng đều là người quen, cho nên thủ tục càng đơn giản, lưu lại thẻ hội viên, thẻ khách quý hoặc là công nhân tạp tạp hào là có thể.

Matsushita tiểu thư nghe vậy tiếp nhận Quỳ công nhân tạp, một bên hỏi ý kiến một bên tại bàn phím thượng thuần thục xao xao đánh đánh.

Không đến nửa phần chung Hòa Phong biệt thự bên kia liền dự định hoàn tất, đem công nhân tạp còn cấp Đại Bạch anh vũ thời điểm, Matsushita tiểu thư còn không có quên nhắc nhở đạo: "Dự định thủ tục cho ngươi xong xuôi , cuối tuần lục cùng chủ nhật , đừng quên tối trì muốn tại dự định thời gian tới trước một ngày, đem tiền đặt cọc thanh toán. Mùa thịnh vượng thời điểm nếu dự định đã đến giờ lại không đến vào ở, tiền đặt cọc là không lùi ."

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ nghe vậy hướng về Matsushita tiểu thư quơ quơ cánh, tỏ vẻ nó biết , sau đó liền ngậm chính mình công nhân tạp bay đi .

Cuối tuần lục buổi sáng, lại là một cái Tiểu Tuyết thời tiết.

Sáng sớm Quỳ liền canh giữ ở đại sảnh bên này cửa sổ sát đất trước, không ngừng hướng ra phía ngoài nhìn xung quanh.

Ước chừng chín giờ nhiều chung, một chiếc bảy tòa ngừng lữ lái xe vào Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn tầm hầm để xe, mấy phút đồng hồ sau đó, Fujimoto tiên sinh cùng phu nhân, mang theo bọn họ hài tử, còn có trong nhà từ sủng vật đồng thời từ thang máy bên kia đi ra.

Quỳ thấy thế lập tức bay đi, trong miệng tận trung cương vị công tác nói xong: "Hoan nghênh quang lâm."

Thân thể cũng là hướng về đi ở mọi người phía trước kia chỉ mập mạp Li Hoa miêu bên kia nhào qua.

Nó phác Li Hoa miêu, Li Hoa miêu cũng phác nó, liền giống như cái khác đã lâu lão bằng hữu nhất dạng, chúng nó muốn dùng một cái ôm chầm tới đón tiếp bạn tốt.

Nhưng mà cái này ý tưởng nhưng không có thành công, đã nhảy lên Li Hoa miêu cùng tính toán rớt xuống Đại Bạch anh vũ, phân biệt bị một cái Đại Hắc miêu cùng một chỉ hắc độ nha ngăn lại.

Trung gian sáp thượng như vậy hai chỉ gia hỏa, bất luận Li Hoa miêu cùng hoa hướng dương anh vũ như thế nào nhiễu đều nhiễu không đi qua, biết rõ nhà mình dấm dũng công lực thâm hậu miêu miêu cùng anh vũ, lẫn nhau liếc nhau, chỉ có thể bất đắc dĩ thở dài.

Hôm nay vẫn là Matsushita tiểu thư ban, Quỳ dẫn bạn tốt còn có bạn tốt chủ nhân một nhà, đến trước sân khấu bên này làm việc vào ở thủ tục.

Tiếp nhận Fujimoto tiên sinh đưa tới giấy chứng nhận, Matsushita tiểu thư lúc này cũng nhớ tới bọn họ, một bên vì bọn họ làm việc thủ tục vừa nói: "Là các ngươi nha, ta nhớ rõ các ngươi, nhà các ngươi kia chỉ Li Hoa miêu từ trước đến nay Quỳ đùa thực hảo, khó trách lúc này đây nó sẽ giúp các ngươi lưu gian phòng. Ai, muốn nói cho Hayakawa giám đốc sao?"

Hiển nhiên vị này trí nhớ thực hảo trước sân khấu tiểu thư, còn nhớ rõ vị này mấy năm trước vào ở quá khách sạn Fujimoto tiên sinh, cùng tổng giám đốc quan hệ thực hảo.

"A, vị tiểu thư này nói chính là Seiichi tiên sinh đi, không nóng nảy, chờ dàn xếp hảo sau ta sẽ đi tìm hắn ."

Vào ở thủ tục làm việc hảo sau, Fujimoto một nhà mang theo hành lý đi theo nhân viên công tác thừa tọa chạy bằng điện xe ngắm cảnh đi hướng Hòa Phong biệt thự lạc tuyết quán.

Đại Bạch anh vũ bởi vì còn có công tác, bên ngoài thiên lại lãnh cho nên không thể đưa tiễn cảm thấy thực đáng tiếc, bất quá hai vị này ước định, chờ một lát nhất định muốn đồng thời ăn cơm, hảo hảo tán gẫu một chút.

Hòa Phong biệt thự lạc tuyết bên trong quán, lái xe đưa bọn họ đến bên này khách sạn nhân viên công tác đã rời đi, trong nhà đại kim mao cùng Lang Thanh Khuyển chính ở trong phòng lẫn nhau truy đuổi, nữ nhi thì mang theo tiểu nhi tử cùng trong nhà kia chỉ Hắc Quạ Đen ra ngoài nhìn cảnh tuyết đi, Fujimoto phu nhân chính rút ra thời gian đến chỉnh lý hành lý.

"Di, Đại Thánh chúng nó đi nơi nào ?" Cả phòng đều không có tìm được kia hai con mèo Fujimoto tiên sinh tao đầu hướng thê tử của chính mình hỏi.

"Đi ra ngoài, phải là đi tìm đại sảnh bên kia kia chỉ anh vũ đi chơi."

"Ha ha, chúng nó thật đúng là nhàn nhã."

Nói như thế Fujimoto tiên sinh đi đến bên cửa sổ, xuyên thấu qua cửa sổ nhìn ngoài cửa sổ càng thêm bầu trời âm trầm, có chút lo lắng nói: "Này tuyết mắt thấy càng hạ càng lớn, cũng không biết mụ mụ còn có Etsuko các nàng tới thời điểm lộ hảo hay không đi."

"Yên tâm đi, Ishikawa lái xe kỹ thuật rất tốt , lại nói Etsuko hiện tại trạng thái, hắn là nhất định sẽ tiểu tâm ."

Đầy trời Tiểu Tuyết trung, một chiếc Toyota SUV lấy siêu tốc độ thấp tại bàn sơn quốc lộ thượng chạy , chân núi mơ hồ gian một đám lông xù chính ngược mạo tuyết hướng trên núi đuổi, trong thành thị một chiếc điệu thấp xa hoa bảo mẫu xe tại dòng xe cộ trung xuyên qua, bọn họ mục tiêu đều thực nhất trí, chính là tứ mạc trên núi Hayakawa gia.

Đệ 86 chương

Đầy trời Tiểu Tuyết trung, hồi lâu không thấy miêu mễ nhóm cùng chim chóc nhóm ghé vào đại sảnh cửa sổ sát đất bên này, chia sẻ đồ ăn vặt tán gẫu một chút từng người mấy năm nay trải qua sự tình.

Li Hoa miêu trắc nằm ở nhuyễn điếm thượng, ỷ tại Mặc trên người, Đại Hắc miêu im lặng không lên tiếng động tác phi thường thuần thục trong người sau cho nó liếm bối mao.

Hoa hướng dương anh vũ thì tại Oa Oa kêu cùng Li Hoa miêu nói chuyện đồng thời, còn không có quên tranh thủ lúc rảnh rỗi cấp đứng ở chính mình bên cạnh đại độ nha uy thượng một hơi điểu lương.

Bàn trên sơn đạo một chiếc Toyota SUV lấy mỗi giờ thấp hơn 15 km siêu tốc độ thấp hướng trước chạy, từ chân núi đến giữa sườn núi, tổng cộng thêm đứng lên bất quá hơn mười km lộ trình, thường ngày chỉ cần nhị mười mấy phút đồng hồ đường xe, hiện tại xe lăng là mở gần tới một giờ.

Xe một đường chạy đến Hayakawa gia suối nước nóng khách sạn cửa nhà, tại bên ngoài bãi đỗ xe đình hảo, chỗ ngồi phía sau cửa xe mở ra, hai chỉ bán người trường nhung mao nồng đậm Samoyed hộc đầu lưỡi từ trên xe nhảy xuống tới.

Đi đầu kia một cái nhảy xuống sau đó uông uông gọi vài tiếng, nhưng mà bắt đầu tát hoan tại bãi đỗ xe đất trống thượng phác bông tuyết, mặt sau kia một cái Tát Ma đi đứng hành động hơi có bất tiện, xuống xe sau ngoan ngoãn đứng ở cửa xe bên cạnh, phe phẩy cái đuôi chờ đợi.

Vài giây đồng hồ sau đó, trước ngồi xuống đến một vị lục, bảy mươi tuổi lão phụ nhân, nàng xuống xe sau đó chuyện làm thứ nhất, chính là đi vào chỗ ngồi phía sau đi đỡ người.

Phệ Ishikawa Etsuko đỡ mẫu thân tay, tiểu tâm từ trong xe đi ra, Ishikawa Katsura khóa kỹ xe sau, vội vàng lại đây tưởng muốn từ nhạc mẫu trong tay tiếp nhận thê tử.

Etsuko hướng về trượng phu khoát tay, lại buông lỏng ra đỡ tại mẫu thân trên cánh tay tay nói rằng: "Không cần để ý như vậy, tuyết không đại, lộ cũng không phải thực hoạt, ta có thể chính mình đi ."

Nàng lời tuy nhưng là nói như vậy , nhưng là Ishikawa Katsura lại vẫn không có thả lỏng ý tứ, tiểu tâm đi theo thê tử phía sau, không động thanh sắc bảo trì nửa bước tả hữu khoảng cách, cam đoan chính mình có thể tùy thời khống chế bất luận cái gì đột phát tình huống.

Khi nói chuyện từ cửa sổ sát đất bên kia nhận ra bọn họ xe Li Hoa miêu đã từ bên trong chạy đến nghênh đón bọn họ .

"Miêu miêu, nãi nãi, Etsuko còn có Ishikawa các ngươi tới ? Chúng ta ở tại Hòa Phong biệt thự, miêu đưa các ngươi đi qua."

"Di, Đại Thánh, ngươi như thế nào ở bên cạnh? Úc, gặp được bằng hữu . Kia hảo, ngươi ở bên cạnh chơi đi, chúng ta biết vị trí, chính mình đi qua liền hảo."

Li Hoa miêu nghe vậy tiếp tục miêu miêu gọi, nhìn xem bên ngoài thời tiết, tại quay đầu nhìn xem Etsuko tiểu thư cao cao hở ra bụng, biểu tình có chút lo lắng.

Đây là Etsuko tiểu thư đệ nhất thai, tuy rằng nàng còn chưa tới cao tuổi sản phụ tuổi, nhưng là rốt cuộc cũng là ba mươi mấy tuổi, hiện giờ bên ngoài lại tại hạ tuyết, thật làm cho miêu lo lắng.

"Tưởng cái gì đâu, đừng nhìn ta hiện tại thất cái nhiều tháng, thân thủ vẫn như cũ lưu loát thực, Đại Hắc không dám nói, ngươi như vậy mười mấy cái không thành vấn đề."

Li Hoa miêu nghe vậy đầu đầy hắc tuyến, vứt cái đuôi xoay người rời đi, nó như thế nào quên người này chính là đã từng quét ngang toàn huyền không địch thủ đại tỷ đầu, là đã hoài thai cũng vẫn như cũ bảo trì vận động thói quen gia hỏa. Hiện tại nhìn nàng còn có tâm tư lấy nó vui vẻ, chắc là vấn đề gì.

Etsuko tiểu thư chúng nó sau khi rời khỏi, một đám đại miêu ngược mạo tuyết dọc theo sơn đạo hướng về phía trước đi, bên này đã không là chúng nó lãnh địa, bất quá bởi vì trước tiên chào hỏi, cho nên lãnh địa chủ nhân cho phép chúng nó tại hôm nay lâm thời tiến vào.

Miêu đàn trung đi tuốt ở đàng trước chính là một đen một trắng hai chỉ đại miêu, tại chúng nó phía sau, một cái hình thể không đại, thoạt nhìn vẫn là ấu miêu Tiểu Hắc miêu, không nhanh không chậm đi theo chúng nó phía sau.

Phía trước kia chỉ đại bạch miêu tổng là đi một chút đình đình, thường thường phải trở về quá mức đi xem mặt sau tiểu miêu, còn tổng dừng lại có tưởng muốn ngậm tiểu miêu cùng đi ý tứ.

Mỗi khi thời gian này đồng dạng đi ở phía trước Đại Hắc miêu liền sẽ đi theo nó đồng thời dừng lại, nhìn tiểu miêu nói rằng: "Miêu Hựu ấu tể không có như vậy chiều chuộng, nó cũng đã hơn hai nguyệt, có thể chính mình đi lên sơn. Hai ta cái nhiều tháng thời điểm, phụ thân cùng ba ba đã thực yên tâm nhượng ta đi ra bên ngoài chơi tuyết ."

Đại bạch miêu nghe vậy đành phải tiếp tục chạy đi, nhưng là vẫn là sẽ không ngừng quay đầu lại quan khán.

Đương con đường đi đến một nửa thời điểm, theo ở phía sau tiểu miêu hình như là có chút đi mệt , chẳng những cước bộ chậm rất nhiều, lỗ tai cũng rũ xuống đến , nhìn đại bạch miêu đau lòng không thôi, quay người lại liền muốn đi điêu tiểu miêu.

Đại Hắc miêu thấy thế còn muốn ngăn trở, luôn luôn dịu ngoan đại bạch miêu lại đột nhiên hỏa khởi, đứng lên thân thể múa may móng vuốt, thẳng mặt liền hướng về Đại Hắc miêu ném tới.

Bị bạn lữ nắm chật vật bất kham Hắc Đoàn Tử liên tục lui về phía sau, tại Đại Bạch bối lỗ tai ha hả trong tiếng bại hạ trận đến, mắt mở trừng trừng nhìn nó cúi đầu ôn nhu điêu khởi tiểu miêu, phiên chính mình một cái hảo đại xem thường sau tiếp tục chạy đi.

"Chết tiệt, kia chỉ nhóc con vừa mới nhìn về phía ta ánh mắt cư nhiên có chút đắc ý, nó nhất định là cố ý , lại cùng ta đoạt Đại Bạch, quả nhiên tiểu miêu cái gì thật sự là rất chán ghét . Khó trách miêu mỗi lần trở về thời điểm, phụ thân cái tên kia nhìn miêu ánh mắt tổng là tràn ngập ngươi như thế nào còn không đi."

Nhưng mà những lời này nó chỉ dám chính mình nhẹ giọng nói thầm, cũng không dám đến bạn lữ sang bên kia nói chuyện, không phải Đại Bạch cái kia đau nhóc con gia hỏa, đánh khẳng định lại là chính mình.

Chân núi trong thành thị, một chiếc bảo mẫu xe chậm rãi sử ly nội thành, hướng về tứ mạc sơn phương hướng một đường xuất phát, tài xế lái xe tiên sinh di động đột nhiên vang lên, hắn chuyển được mang tại lỗ tai thượng lam nha ống nghe điện thoại sau nói rằng: "Ân, đang tại hướng suối nước nóng khách sạn bên kia đưa, hiện tại xe không nhiều lắm, rất nhanh liền muốn tới . Yên tâm đi, đưa đến sau đó ta liền sẽ rời đi, chủ nhật buổi sáng sẽ lại đây tiếp chúng nó ."

Điện thoại sau khi chấm dứt, tài xế lái xe theo bản năng liếc một cái bên trong xe kính chiếu hậu, chỉ thấy rộng mở chỗ ngồi phía sau thượng không có người, chỉ có hai chỉ đại miêu nằm úp sấp nằm ở nơi đó.

Phía bên phải chính là một cái thể trạng phi thường to lớn, thoạt nhìn giống như một cái tiểu báo tử nhất dạng Đại Hắc miêu, mặt khác một bên thì đang nằm một cái da lông xoã tung, thoạt nhìn phá lệ xinh đẹp lông rậm Li Hoa miêu.

Kia chỉ đại Li Hoa miêu chính là lái xe tiên sinh cố chủ, một vị nổi tiếng động vật đại minh tinh.

Hiện tại mỗi tòa thành thị đầu đường cuối ngõ cũng có thể nhìn thấy nó áp-phích, một thân khí từ xuất đạo bắt đầu, liền giống như làm hỏa tiễn nhất dạng thẳng tắp bay lên, chưa từng có quá hạ hàng xu thế.

Làm này chỉ minh tinh miêu hơn hai năm lái xe, không có người so vị tiên sinh này hiểu rõ hơn này con mèo nhân khí, mỗi một ngày hắn đều phải hết sức chăm chú, chuẩn bị tùy thời tùy chỗ mang theo hắn cố chủ đào thoát những cái đó điên cuồng miêu phấn cùng chọc người chán ghét cẩu tử nhóm.

Xe một đường hướng về điểm đến chạy mà đi, tại suối nước nóng khách sạn trước cửa dừng lại thời điểm, hắn nhìn đến cửa nhà bên kia cư nhiên vây quanh một đám miêu miêu.

Hắn vừa mới đem xe đình ổn, nguyên bản ghé vào chỗ ngồi hắn cố chủ, kia chỉ đại Li Hoa miêu liền đứng dậy mở ra cửa xe, nhưng là không đợi đến nó xuống xe, kia chỉ to lớn Đại Hắc miêu liền giành trước nhảy xuống.

Sau đó lái xe tiên sinh chợt nghe đến xe ngoại truyện đến một trận miêu mễ nhóm phẫn nộ tiếng gầm gừ.

Hắc Đoàn Tử là tới tiếp đệ đệ , lại không nghĩ rằng cửa xe vừa mở ra trước xuống dưới cũng là một cái thảo miêu chán ghét gia hỏa.

Đối với kia liền đem đệ đệ bắt cóc quan tây ngốc đại cái, Đoàn Tử là một chút ấn tượng tốt đều không có, mỗi lần gặp mặt tất là gào thét tương đối.

Ngồi ở trong xe Hoa Quyển cũng nghe đến tiếng hô, nó chậm rãi xuống xe sau, quả nhiên nhìn thấy đang tại, hướng về a Mãnh rống ca ca.

Đối với loại này mỗi lần gặp mặt đều phải phát sinh hình ảnh, Hoa Quyển sớm đã tập mãi thành thói quen, dù sao cũng chỉ là tiếng sấm mưa to điểm tiểu, nó ước quá giằng co trung hai chỉ Đại Hắc miêu, đến mặt khác đi một bên xem nó 'Tẩu tử' cùng chất tử đi.

Ngoài cửa Đoàn Tử gầm nhẹ kinh động đại đường nội miêu mễ nhóm, cố không hơn bên ngoài tuyết rơi lại hạ nhiệt độ, mập mạp Li Hoa miêu tứ trảo tung bay từ đại đường nội chạy đến, phía sau Mặc theo sát mà.

Miêu miêu nhóm nhìn đến nó đều rất vui vẻ, Li Hoa miêu nhìn đến chúng nó càng là hưng phấn, khoái hai tháng không gặp đến bọn nhỏ nó, hận không thể đẩy ngã mỗi một chỉ trên người liếm liếm liếm.

Tiểu miêu nhóm đều thực ngoan, chính là đi theo Đoàn Tử cùng Đại Bạch cùng đi đến kia chỉ vật nhỏ, đại khái là đối Li Hoa miêu có chút xa lạ, tại nó liếm lại đây thời điểm theo bản năng về phía sau trốn, rồi lại bị nó phụ thân cấp đẩy đi qua.

Tiểu Hắc miêu bị Hứa Kiệt liếm một hồi lâu đầu mao, thực không có thói quen loại này xa lạ lại mang điểm quen thuộc khí vị tiểu miêu hung hăng đánh vài cái hắt xì, sau đó chạy đến ba ba bên kia cầu cọ cọ đi.

Cách cửa sổ sát đất, Đại Bạch anh vũ nhìn ngoài cửa sổ đám kia miêu, nó biết bên trong này có bạn tốt tiểu miêu cùng tiểu tiểu miêu, bạn tốt bạn lữ chủng tộc, là một loại thực cao ngạo miêu tộc, hiện giờ loại này tam đại cùng đường đích xác hình ảnh, đối chúng nó đến nói thật thực khó coi đến.

"Đây là đoàn viên sao?" Từ nhỏ liền chưa bao giờ cùng mọi người trong nhà tách ra quá Đại Bạch anh vũ nhìn bên ngoài tò mò nói.

Từ tiểu liền chưa thấy qua thân điểu hắc độ nha nghe vậy không có đáp lời, chính là vẻ mặt chuyên chú nhìn bên ngoài.

Lúc này Quỳ cũng nhớ tới Độ thân thế, đột giác chính mình câu hỏi đặc biệt không ổn, ngay tại nó tưởng muốn giải thích thời điểm, Độ đột nhiên cúi đầu, tại nó trên vai cọ cọ nói rằng: "Bên kia một đám có phải hay không đoàn viên ta không biết, nhưng ta biết ngươi ở bên cạnh ta chính là viên mãn, ta không cần rất nhiều, có ngươi như vậy đủ rồi."

Đầu mùa đông tứ mộ sơn, ngoài cửa sổ miêu cùng cửa sổ nội điểu còn có có người trong nhà, đại gia đều cảm giác thực hạnh phúc.

-oOo-


End file.
